Expérience inachevée
by Ko' Koha
Summary: Un ancien laboratoire souterrain, des savants fous, une coquille de noix toute vide. Sa découverte, son apprivoisement, son envol. Son réveil, son apprentissage, ses remerciements. Une expérience inachevée, qu'il était grand temps de terminer...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, petits lecteur fugaces ou perdus.

Pour ceux qui m'connaissent pas, moi, c'est Ko' Koha. Et pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, c'est exactement la même chose, j'ai pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois. Simplement, voilà, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui même de prendre mon courage à deux mains (et deux pieds frigorifiés), et de partager avec vous ce petit début de fiction qui, sans nous mener très loin, devrait quand même nous occuper pour une petite vingtaine de chapitre. Étant quelque peu centrée sur Law et son équipage – que nous connaissons trop peu, malheureusement – et ayant la mention « OC » dans son résumé, j'entends d'ici l'alarme « alerte-à-la-Mary-Sue » résonner dans les oreilles de chacun. M'enfin, je m'en balance. Puisque de toute manière, mon OC est loin d'être ce à quoi vous vous attendez.

Je ne voudrais pas vous en dire plus, ce serait gâcher toute l'histoire. Alors je vous laisse sans plus attendre en tête à tête avec un petit (très petit-mini-microscopique) prologue qui, contrairement aux prologues normaux, ne vous aidera en rien à la compréhension de cette histoire.

Évidemment, inutile de vous préciser que les personnages et tout le tintouin n'appartiennent qu'au grand et unique Oda-sensei, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, sachez tout de même que tout ce qu'ils vont vivre dans les prochains chapitres, c'est de moi. Pour les réclamations, veuillez donc vous adresser au bureau des plaintes, c'est-à-dire, à l'auteur lui-même, par message privé ou review.

Bref, bonne lecteur ! Et rendez-vous plus bas ! (Je l'espère, tout du moins… ^.^')

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée**

 _ **Prologue**_ _ **: Le vide.**_

Il n'y a que du vide autour d'elle. L'absence de lumière, l'absence de forme, l'absence d'odeur, ou de toucher. L'absence de sensations la plus total. Il n'y a que le vide. Le vide, et un son. Un seul, constant. Une note, comme un bourdon. Un bourdon étouffé, lointain, presque hypnotique pourtant. Un bourdon, et un bip sonore, qui résonne, en écho, à intervalles réguliers. Ni trop fort, ni trop faible. Pas tout à fait présent, mais pas tout à fait absent non plus. C'est un de ces sons que l'on croit entendre, mais qui, parfois, trompe nos oreilles en leur faisant croire qu'il s'est tu.

Un bourdon, un bip, et le vide.

Il paraîtrait que des voix auraient raisonné, à côté d'elle, il fut un temps. Des mots, secs, courts. Des ordres. Un seul et unique timbre de voix qui venait entrecouper le bourdon. Mais de ces voix, il ne reste rien. Et seul le bourdon et le bip sonore résonnent encore en écho, dans sa carcasse vide, posée là, abandonnée, inerte, que rien ne semble pouvoir animer. Et le vide, seul témoin impuissant, reste là, à la contempler, dans cette pièce si sombre, si sale, et si morte.

* * *

 **NdK** Alors, alors ? Des avis ? Ce prologue ne vous avance pas plus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Le premier chapitre arrive au galop ) Donc, si ce petit texte vous a interpelé, n'hésitez pas à rester les sens éveillés : la suite ne devrait pas tarder…

Et pour reprendre une des expressions favorites de ma grande sœur monstrueusement magique-et-géniale, j'ai nommé **R.N. Zuzu,** je dirai simplement que « pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous ! » :)


	2. 1- Un capitaine de bonne humeur

Bien le bonsoir mes p'tits têtards !

Je vous l'avais promis. De toute manière, mon prologue était si ridiculement petit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça. Alors sans plus tarder, et sans se perdre dans on ne sait trop quel présentation trop longue (comme d'habitude…), je vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec le premier chapitre !

Bien sûr, rien n'a changé. Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Je ne suis que la marionnettiste qui les fait bouger dans l'ombre…

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Découverte et réveil.**

 ** _Chapitre 1_** ** _: Un Capitaine de bonne humeur._**

\- Cap'taine ! Cap'taine ! CAP'TAINE !

Un ours polaire, reconnaissable à sa capacité de parler et à sa manie de s'excuser à tout va, pénètre en trombe dans la cabine dudit capitaine. Ce dernier est confortablement installé à son bureau et lit attentivement le dernier « Sciences & Piraterie », livré le matin même par le goéland faisant office de postier dans le nouveau monde. Il relève la tête et pose ses yeux sur son second.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Bepo ? Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage ?

\- Désolé. Mais on vient de repérer une île, Cap'taine !

\- Est-elle sur le trajet du log ?

\- Oui Cap'taine !

\- Et bien allons-y ! Tu n'as qu'à dire aux navigateurs de nous remonter à la surface. Un peu de soleil vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Bien reçu Cap'taine !

\- Reviens donc me dire quand nous en serons proches.

\- Bien Cap'taine ! Désolé !

Et l'ours sort prestement de la pièce, pendant que son capitaine se replonge dans sa lecture passionnée.

Une petite heure plus tard, le fier sous-marin jaune du célèbre pirate Trafalgar Law fend majestueusement les flots pour émerger. Enfin, « majestueusement »… Après une violente secousse, un équipage complet au sol, des cris de protestation et de douleur, et un « Oups, désolé ! » de la part du navigateur, le sous-marin retrouve enfin un semblant de calme, bien vite troublé cependant par les cris de joie des membres d'équipage qui se ruent sur le pont à la lumière du jour.

Le capitaine de ce joyeux équipage sort à son tour, son Nodachi sur l'épaule, et respire à plein poumon l'air marin. Son second sur ses talons, il s'avance vers la rambarde et observe l'horizon.

\- Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous l'île, Jambart ?

\- Je dirais une petite heure. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Nous sommes sur le Nouveau Monde, faudrait quand même pas l'oublier…

Law hoche la tête et se tourne vers son équipage. Il esquisse un sourire devant les mines réjouies de ses hommes. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas été à la surface. Il s'appuie contre la rambarde et s'apprête à crier à Sachi de lâcher Bepo, quand son ventre émet un grognement affamé. Consternation, puis soupir de désolation.

\- Bon aller, tout le monde à table ! Je crève la dalle !

Il se dirige vers la porte, et, avant de disparaître entièrement, il s'écrie, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres :

\- Et le dernier qui entrera dans le self me servira de cobaye pour ma prochaine expérience !

Sur le pont, un flottement de consternation s'installe, rapidement suivi d'un brouhaha monstre, pendant lequel chacun tente de rentrer avant l'autre dans le sous-marin. Ils avaient oublié à quel point la rencontre d'une île rendait leur capitaine de bonne humeur. Et « quand il est de bonne humeur, les idées sordides du grand chirurgien de la mort prolifèrent toujours plus vite ». (Cette phrase, inventée par hasard, un jour, par Penguin, est aujourd'hui un des dictons les plus importants de l'équipage, et figure fièrement sur la liste qui les recense tous.) En moins de trente secondes, le pont est déserté de toute forme de vie.

C'est Sachi qui est entré en dernier. C'est donc Sachi qui est convoqué dans la cabine de son capitaine après le repas. Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la salle du self, anxieux, Penguin l'encourage d'une tape dans le dos, lui criant :

\- C'est ça que d'arriver dernier, vieux !

\- Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas laissé traîner ta paire de chaussettes sales de trois semaines dans le couloir, je n'aurais pas glissé et je ne me serais pas fait doubler par tout le monde ! proteste l'intéressé.

\- Bof... De toute manière, même si t'avais pas été dernier, ça serait quand même tombé sur toi ! Tu connais le Capitaine... réplique son comparse.

Et Sachi quitte le self, sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Une fois arrivé devant la cabine dudit capitaine, le pauvre pirate déglutit une dernière fois avant de toquer et de pénétrer dans l'antre du monstre.

Trafalgar Law a délaissé son magasine favori, et est plongé dans la lecture du journal en buvant son café lorsque Sachi entre timidement dans la pièce. Il a la tête basse et l'air penaud. Le capitaine pirate sourit pour le lui-même en le voyant ainsi, et s'exclame :

\- Ah, Sachi ! Je t'attendais !

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire carnassier et flippant que lui seul sait faire, avant de faire glisser sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à un petit tiroir, duquel il sort une liste. En levant un peu la tête, Sachi reconnaît la « liste-de-toutes-les-expériences-à-réaliser-sur-mon-équipage ». Il frissonne.

Law parcourt des yeux les différentes lignes de son papier. Entre « mettre Bepo au régime de crevettes concentrées pendant un mois pour voir s'il se colore en rose » et « séquestrer 3 membres d'équipage au hasard pendant deux semaines dans la même pièce pour observer l'évolution de leurs comportements respectifs », il déniche l'expérience qu'il recherchait. Il relève la tête et pose son regard glacial sur le pauvre Sachi qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Il se lève et s'avance jusqu'à lui d'un pas lent et sentencieux. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il pose une main sur son épaule, et déclare :

\- Sachi, pour le bien de la science et de ma curiosité, je t'interdis d'aller aux toilettes sans mon autorisation, à partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je dois absolument savoir combien de temps un être humain peut tenir sans aller rendre à la nature ce qui lui appartient. Et comme ça, nous ferons une certaine économie d'eau non-négligeable. Sur ce, tu peux disposer. Ah, et ne t'avise même pas d'aller aux WC derrière mon dos, je te rappelle que depuis que j'ai fait l'expérience de vous filmer dans les sanitaires, il y a une caméra de surveillance, en marche H24. Bref, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Il me semble que Penguin t'attends pour la corvée de vaisselle que je vous ai attribué ce matin même pour retard sur le réveil, et dont tu n'es bien évidemment pas exempté. Bon courage !

Et Law pousse le pauvre homme vers la sortie, un air sadique collé au visage. Le mécanicien, au bord de la syncope, marche difficilement jusqu'au réfectoire.

Sachi prend une assiette sale, passe l'éponge dessus, frotte un peu, et la repose dans l'évier. Il prend ensuite une deuxième assiette et recommence la même manœuvre. Il a le regard vague, plongé dans un indicible gouffre invisible aux yeux de tous. Il soupire, reprend une assiette, repasse machinalement l'éponge dessus, avant de la reposer. Il fait de même avec un verre, avant de prendre l'assiette qui passait sous sa main. A côté de lui, Penguin le regarde faire, soupirant.

\- Sachi… Tu vas arrêter de déprimer, oui ? T'es au courant que ça fait trois fois que tu laves la même assiette ?

\- Mais, Penguin ! gémit son interlocuteur. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai plus le droit d'aller pisser sans l'autorisation du Capitaine ! Et avec lui, ça peut au moins durer une bonne dizaine de jours ! Et tout ça à cause de qui, hein ?

\- Oui, bon, ça va ! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as balancé cette paire de chaussettes sales dans le couloir hier soir, quand on a fait notre « sock's-battle » hebdomadaire ! Fallait faire gaffe où tu l'envoyais !

\- Gna gna gna ! De toute façon, tu t'en fous, toi, la dernière expérience que tu as du subir, c'était juste l'interdiction de te coiffer pendant deux mois ! Autant dire que ça changeait pas grand-chose par rapport d'habitude !

\- Non mais, je ne te permets pas ! Je me coiffe, moi, monsieur ! C'est simplement que tes yeux de taupe ne le voient pas !

\- Les taupes sont aveugles, je te signale.

\- Justement !

Face à cette réflexion, Sachi empoigne l'éponge gorgée d'eau, et la balance à la tête de son meilleur ami. Une courte bataille d'eau plus tard, ils se retrouvent trempés de la tête aux pieds, dans la cabine de leur capitaine, qui les puni cette fois-ci du ménage des sanitaires pour la semaine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les chiottes le Capitaine en ce moment ? Il a la diarrhée ou quoi ? s'interroge Sachi une fois dans le couloir.

\- J'en sais rien, mais je serais toi, j'irais sûrement pas lui demander…

Sachi approuve, et tous deux retournent terminer leur vaisselle, commencée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

Penguin est en train de ranger le dernier verre, lorsque la voix de Law résonne dans les haut-parleurs, installés à chaque coin du navire et reliés à la salle de contrôle.

\- L'île est en vue, à environ 500 mètres du sous-marin. Tous les mécaniciens sont donc priés de rejoindre la salle de contrôle pour effectuer les manœuvres nécessaires à l'accostage. Je dis bien TOUS les mécaniciens. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas parce que tu es interdit de WC que tu ne dois pas te présenter à ton poste, Sachi. Et tu as intérêt à bouger ta couenne si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas.

Sachi s'écroule sur une chaise, lorsque la communication se rompt.

\- C'est pas juste… Maintenant tout le monde est au courant de son expérience… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? pleurniche-t-il, alors que Penguin range le torchon.

\- Il est de bonne humeur ! Et tu connais notre capitaine… « Quand il est de bonne humeur…

\- Ses idées sordides prolifèrent toujours plus vite », oui, je sais, je sais. Et ben moi, je préfère quand il est normal. J'aime pas quand il est de bonne humeur.

\- Certes, mais je te conseille de lever ton arrière train, et de te magner à le rejoindre, si tu veux pas qu'il te colle en plus de garde cette nuit. Parce qu'à cette allure-là, tu vas finir par le faire vraiment attendre…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sachi s'est remis debout et court comme un dératé dans le couloir. Penguin, loin derrière, le suit en riant.

L'île est estival, et même plus. L'île est désertique. « Désertique » est le mot juste. Certes, parce qu'elle n'est composée que de sable. Du sable à perte de vue. Une gigantesque montagne entourée de sable. Du sable, et rien d'autre. Mais surtout, parce qu'il n'y a pas une seule forme de vie. Il n'y a aucun bâtiment. Aucune végétation. Aucun animal ne semble daigner montrer le bout de son nez. Rien. Que du sable.

C'est la première chose que Law se dit, alors que son sous-marin s'approche de plus en plus de l'île.

« Désertique ».

Et puis, plus il se rapproche, plus le doute s'installe. Il plisse les yeux. Du sable ? Non. Ce n'est pas du sable. Mais si l'idée qu'il a en tête s'avère être exacte, alors il serait vraiment le pirate le plus chanceux de tous les pirates du Nouveau Monde…

* * *

 **NdK** ouNANAOOOUUUUUUU ! La suite au prochain épisode ! :D

Oui, je vous laisse vraiment comme ça. x) Je vous avouerai que je me suis un peu approprié les personnages, tels que Law, Sachi ou Penguin. J'espère que l'image que j'ai d'eux n'est pas trop décalée par rapport à celle que vous pourriez avoir. Mais je suis certaine que Law est un peu fou-fou sur les bords. Il paraît sage, toujours blasé, et irréprochable avec les autres, mais je suis persuadée que quand il est avec ses hommes, il se laisse un peu aller… ^.^

Bref, merci d'être arrivé si bas, bonne fin de soirée, et à un de ces jours peut-être :)


	3. 2- Une île désertique

Sali Salut la compagnie !

C'est dimanche, il fait gris, nous sommes en vacances, et le nouveau de CD de Caravan Palace est génialissime. Bref, toutes les conditions sont réunies pour poster un nouveau chapitre !

Aujourd'hui, on n'entre pas encore dans le vif du sujet. Mais… On le sent arriver. Promis. :]

Je ne vous embête pas plus, mais vous rappelle simplement que les personnages principaux de cette fiction sont la propriété d'Oda. Cependant, sur une idée soufflée par ma très chère **Umichan17** , je me suis permis d'inventer quelques petits personnages, histoires d'apporter un peu de neuf à cet équipage…

J'en profite d'ailleurs également pour remercier très chaleureusement **Tenshi D. Clara** , **Umichan17** , **Little Pingoo** et **Else1991** pour m'avoir laissé d'adorable review ^.^ Merci encore ! :D

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure ! :)

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Découverte et réveil.**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Une île « désertique »._**

Après quelques petites manœuvres plus ou moins délicates, l'équipage peut enfin mettre pied à terre. Law réparti les tâches. Il autorise Sachi, Penguin et Bepo, ainsi que Maximilien et Samuel, deux inséparables membres d'équipage, et Mickaël, un bricoleur hors-pair, à le suivre. Tous les autres sont chargés de rester sur le navire pour faire le ménage de printemps. Et lorsque Jambart lui fait humblement remarquer qu'ils sont sur une île estivale, il le transperce humblement d'un regard glacial, qui le téléporte à des années lumières, dans notre Pôle Nord. Une fois refroidi, l'équipage, qui se plaignait de la chaleur quelques minutes plus tôt, se met doucement au travail.

En partant, Sachi chuchote à Penguin qu'avec un peu de chance ils échapperont à la corvée de ménage des sanitaires. Mais le « N'y compte même pas… » de son capitaine tue bien vite tous ses espoirs.

Le petit groupe se plonge alors dans la découverte de cette île pour le moins… chaude.

L'île est circulaire, et au centre trône une montagne. Même si le mot « montagne » semble inapproprié à la situation, Law ne préfère pas reprendre ses hommes d'équipage qui définissent ainsi le pic rocheux en question pour le moment. Cette île désertique semble donc composée de sable et d'une montagne. Mais Law est certain que la vérité est toute autre. Tout d'abord, parce que le sable n'est pas du sable ensuite, parce que la montagne n'est pas une montagne et enfin, parce que cette île est en fait tout sauf désertique. Mais pour le moment, il n'en a pas la preuve. Alors il marche, en quête de ce petit indice, qui le mènerait vers la solution.

Il a laissé son gros manteau de fourrure, son pantalon et ses chaussures sur son sous-marin, et déambule en tong, bermuda et tee-shirt sous le soleil de plomb. Il a tout de même gardé son éternel bonnet, qui le protège des rayons du soleil. C'est rare de le voir aussi peu vêtu, mais l'île n'étant pas habitée, il s'en fiche pas mal. Ses hommes d'équipage ont ouvert et enlevé le haut de leur combinaison. Leurs manches pendent mollement sur les côté, tandis qu'ils remontent leurs pattes de pantalon et enlèvent leurs chaussures.

Ils se sont arrêtés à l'ombre du pic rocheux, et profitent de l'étonnante fraîcheur qui s'y trouve, tout en surveillant leur capitaine du coin de l'œil. Car, ce n'est pas parce qu'il paraît sage qu'il l'est forcément tout le temps. Il lui arrive aussi de faire le genre de bourde que son équipage préfèrerait éviter…

Il est environ seize heures lorsque Law trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait. C'est le sable qui, semblant être plus dur sous ses pieds, lui met la puce à l'oreille. Il appelle aussitôt les hommes qui l'accompagnent, et ensemble, ils creusent. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de creuser bien longtemps ! Rapidement, les petits graviers laissent apparaître une lourde planche de métal, telle une trappe, hermétiquement fermée. Law sourit victorieusement. Il est définitivement le pirate-scientifique le plus chanceux du Nouveau Monde.

Après avoir dégagé tout le sable, ils entreprennent d'ouvrir la trappe. Et c'est non sans peine qu'ils y parviennent. La plaque est en effet fondue dans du granit marin extrêmement épais. Elle est lourde, et semble même coincée dans le sol au premier abord. Mais à force de persévérance, et au bout d'une longue demi-heure de torture sous le soleil de plomb, la petite troupe parvient enfin à venir à bout de la « porte de l'enfer » (dixit Penguin).

Dans un grincement sombre, le battant d'acier lourd tourne lentement sur ses gonds. S'ouvre alors un chemin dont les ténèbres, en total contraste avec la forte luminosité ambiante, s'enfoncent dans la terre, refroidissant les plus téméraires. Le capitaine ordonne à « Sam et Max » d'aller chercher des lampes torches sur le sous-marin. Dix minutes plus tard, il pénètre, fièrement, dans les dédales souterrains qui confirment toutes ses hypothèses les plus folles.

L'île n'est pas désertique. La montagne n'est pas une montagne. Le sable n'est pas du sable. Law en était certain, mais ce qu'il a devant ses yeux renforce encore cette certitude. Devant lui s'étend l'un des plus grands laboratoires secrets du Gouvernement Mondial. Mais ce laboratoire est mort, il y a de cela sept ou huit ans.

Car ce laboratoire de recherche, qui était un des plus prometteurs à l'époque, a dû subir une des pires catastrophes naturelles qui puissent survenir sur le Nouveau Monde. Une éruption volcanique acide. C'est une éruption classique, à la différence près qu'elle peut durer des années entières, et qu'en plus de tout consumer sur son passage, un gaz hautement toxique dissout tout ce que la lave ne peut détruire. Après ce genre d'éruption, il ne reste rien. Absolument rien. Si ce n'est un décor désertique.

Et cette éruption a rasé toute la partie haute de ce laboratoire. Cette éruption n'a rien laissé debout, si ce n'est cette fine couche de sable, ou plutôt de cendre, qui recouvre la totalité de l'île, et qui cache à n'importe quel ignorant la porte vers les profondeurs de la connaissance.

Ce que Law n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi personne n'est venu avant lui chercher ce qui reste du laboratoire souterrain. L'entrée n'est tout de même pas bien compliquée à trouver, et ce n'est pas le gouvernement qui manque de moyen. Alors, pourquoi ?

Un boucan le fait sortir de sa méditation. C'est Sachi, qui a fait tomber sa lampe en voyant un cadavre en putréfaction qui était apparemment en pleine dissection lorsque les scientifiques ont dû fuir leur repaire. Law soupire et se détourne, en rappelant à ses subordonnés qu'ils ont l'interdiction formelle de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Après le « Oui Cap'tain » absolument synchronisé de ses hommes, et le « désolé » de Bepo, il s'enfonce un peu plus dans les couloirs et les dédales, dans un silence religieux.

Il passe devant une première salle, sombre et poussiéreuse. Elle est presque vide, à l'exception d'une table, de quelques débris de verre, et de quelques restes d'animaux. Rien d'intéressant, en somme.

La deuxième qu'il rencontre semble déjà plus remplie. C'est une salle d'expérience que l'éruption a totalement désordonnée. La table d'opération est renversée, les machines sont toutes plus ou moins cassées, certaines sont en morceaux, et une multitude de produits en tous genres traînent au sol. A certains endroits, le grand pirate devine à l'état du sol que le produit devait être toxique.

Il entre sans allumer la lumière. De toute manière, il y a fort à parier pour que ce bâtiment ne soit plus desservi en électricité depuis longtemps. Des cobayes morts sont encore présents. Quelques meubles remplissent la pièce de leurs débris. La salle est encombrée de tout ce bazar monstre. Law se rapproche des machines, les observe. Il devine que c'est du matériel à la pointe de la perfection. Mais dans l'état actuel où il se trouve, il ne pourrait même pas retrouver la fonction de chaque appareil.

Il jette un regard désinvolte sur le fond de la pièce. Il y fait sombre, et le noir lui-même semble encombré de tout un tas d'insectes immondes, d'odeurs insupportables, et de silence de mort. Il y aperçoit tout de même des choses difformes : le cadavre d'un veau des sables, une poupée grandeur nature, des bocaux remplis d'organes et d'attributs humains (boyaux, yeux, mains, etc.). Il fait demi-tour. Ce n'est pas pour ce genre de dépotoir pour expériences ratées qu'il a fait suer ses hommes à ouvrir la trappe.

Il ressort de la pièce sans refermer la porte et continue son chemin dans les couloirs blancs d'hôpital.

La troisième porte qu'il ouvre ne le satisfait pas plus. C'est un peu le même genre de salle que la précédente : même matériel en même état, mêmes expériences inutiles, mêmes silence de mort qui plane et vous prend la gorge. Il n'ouvre même pas la quatrième porte. Il continue son chemin sans s'intéresser d'avantage aux pièces qu'il passe. Il est évident que ce couloir est réservé aux expérimentations plus ou moins concluantes.

Il tourne à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite, puis hésite. Les deux couloirs qui se présentent à lui sont identiques en tous points. Il réfléchit, avant d'opter pour la gauche, histoire de respecter l'algorithme simple qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé plus tôt.

Il pousse la première porte qui s'offre à lui. Elle s'ouvre sans opposer de résistance, dans un grincement relativement flippant. Mais le grand pirate s'en fiche pas mal. Il entre sur le pas de la porte, pour tenter de distinguer le contenu de cette pièce. A la lueur de sa lampe, il parvient à discerner des rayons remplis de livres épais. Un sourire vient se ficher sur son visage. Il a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

A tout hasard, il appuie sur l'interrupteur. A son grand étonnement, la lampe plafonnière grésille avant de répandre une lumière jaune et blafarde dans la pièce. Le chirurgien entre, presque fébrile, dans cette pièce qu'il devine être la première d'une longue série de salle d'archive.

Pendant ce temps, de leur côté, les quelques membres du Heart autorisés à accompagner leur capitaine, se baladent de pièce en pièce, frissonnent d'horreur devant les cadavres de pauvres cobayes qui étaient en pleine opération pendant l'éruption, se font peur avec leurs ombres chinoises, se moquent de certaines expériences ratées, et détruisent encore un peu plus le matériel déjà en piteux état.

\- Sachi ! hurle Penguin à voix basse. Touche pas à cet engin ! Tu vois bien qu'il tient à peine debout ! Si jamais on casse le moindre truc on va se faire démonter par le capitaine !

\- Oh, tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait me condamner à une autre peine ? Une de plus ? Genre, qu'il pourrait me dire : « Sachi, à compter de maintenant, tu as l'interdiction la plus formelle de te laver derrière les oreilles sans mon autorisation. J'aimerais essayer de cultiver une espèce de petites bactéries très mortelles, et le milieu oreillal semble être le mieux adapté à la situation. » réplique son comparse en imitant son capitaine.

\- Rigole pas trop, je suis certain qu'il en serait capable...

Sachi frissonne d'effroi, Penguin se tord de rire, et Bepo s'excuse.

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà nos petits loustics jouant comme des gosses dans un immense labo. Nan mais vous imaginez ? Un immense labo hanté ! Le rêve ! x)

Bref, j''espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y a dans cet épisode un indice de taille, qui vous permettrait de savoir où l'on va. J'offre un paquet de cacahuète à celui ou celle qui trouve ! *bon courage…*

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, de bonnes vacances, un bon appétit, une bonne nuit, pleins de beaux rêves, une belle vie et surtout, pas de bêtises ! Et pour les courageux qui auraient envie de laisser leur avis, allez-y ! Je n'ai encore jamais mordu personne. Sauf ma sœur. Mais, c'est une exception.


	4. 3- Une poupée inanimée

Salut les loulous ! Comment allez-vous ?

Moi ? Oh, fatiguée, mais ça va. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai décidé que je vous posterai ce petit chapitre dès aujourd'hui, sans attendre la semaine prochaine. De 1, parce qu'on est en vacances, et de 2, parce que ce chapitre est sans aucun doute le plus petit que j'ai pu écrire pour le moment. Donc, je vous l'offre ! :) Bon, j'aurais dû le posté plus tôt. Mais pour des raisons bien trop longues à expliquer et bien trop ennuyeuses pour être ici relatées, je ne le poste que maintenant u.u

Avant de vous laisser déguster, je souhaite remercier **Little Pingoo** , **Umichan17** , **RN Zuzu** , **Tenshi D. Clara** et **Else1991** pour leurs adorables reviews ^.^ Et bien évidemment, je vous rappelle que Law, Bepo, Sachi, Penguin, Jambart et le monde de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, les autres personnages que vous avez pu commencer à découvrir dans le dernier chapitre, et que vous verrez évoluer plus en détail prochainement sortent tout droit de l'univers farfelu qu'est mon imagination.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 1 : Découverte et réveil.**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Une poupée inanimée._**

Il y a là des tas et des tas d'informations cruciales, aussi bien sur la science, que sur la Marine, sur le Gouvernement Mondial, ou sur les nobles. Law n'en revient pas de voir autant d'informations top secrètes laissées là, comme si elles ne craignaient rien. Encore une fois, la question lui revient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'est venu depuis la catastrophe ? Pourquoi personne n'a été chargé de vérifier que ces archives et que toute cette partie de laboratoire avait bien été rayées de la carte ? Plus le pirate parcourt les pièces et les rayons, plus il en vient à penser que les Marines chargés de vérifier la disparition du laboratoire n'ont pas dû penser que la partie souterraine ait pu survivre. A moins que personne ne les avait prévenus de l'existence d'un tel bâtiment. Ou alors, autre hypothèse, le Gouvernement Mondial n'a pas préféré leur parler de cette partie du laboratoire, par peur qu'elle soit encore debout et que les Marines ne trouvent ces informations compromettantes…

Law réfléchit, cherche, calcule, imagine tout un tas d'hypothèses, toutes probables, sans jamais savoir si elles sont pour autant véridiques.

Il souffle sur la couverture d'un livre d'archive, faisant voler la poussière. Il a entrepris de faire un tri dans ces précieux bouquins. Il fait un tas avec tous les ouvrages qui lui paraissent intéressants, et remet dans les étagères les livres qui lui sont inutiles, en prenant parfois quelques notes, par-ci par-là.

Il ignore totalement combien de temps il a pu passer à faire un tel rangement, mais lorsque qu'il a débroussaillé, grossièrement tout du moins, toutes les salles d'archives, un gros tas de livres n'attend que lui pour remonter à la surface. En contemplant cet amoncellement, il se dit qu'il ne remontera jamais ça tout seul. Alors il fait demi-tour, et se dirige vers ses membres d'équipage, à la recherche d'un, deux, voire plus, volontaires plus ou moins forcé à effectuer une telle corvée.

...

De leur côté, les pirates du Heart continuent leur investigation. Leur capitaine n'a pas pris le soin de les informer que le bâtiment dans lequel ils marchent est un des plus grands laboratoires du Gouvernement Mondial, et de toute évidence, il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'esprit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'ils arrêtent de faire les marioles en faisant s'agiter les cadavres en décomposition.

\- He, Sachi, regarde ! s'écrie Penguin.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourne et pénètre dans la salle dans laquelle vient d'entrer son meilleur pote, il se retrouve nez à nez avec une tête coupée. Il hurle comme une fille, et file se cacher derrière Bepo, qui, lui, n'a rien compris. Penguin se tord de rire, et Sachi bougonne. Ensemble, ils pénètrent à nouveau dans la salle.

\- Tu crois qu'elles servaient à quoi, toutes ces salles qu'on a déjà visitées ? demande le roux.

\- En vue de tous les produits bizarres, et cadavres qui ne ressemblent plus à rien, je dirais que c'était des salles d'expérimentation, assure son compère.

Sachi appuie sur l'interrupteur, et réprime un haut-le-cœur quand la lampe plafonnière vient éclairer un cadavre humain ressemblant étrangement à une girafe.

\- Mais comment c'est possible, une expérience pareil ! s'écrie-t-il en désignant le cobaye mort depuis longtemps.

\- En jouant avec les gènes, peut-être… Propose Penguin. Ou pourquoi pas par amputation, puis réimplantation, qui sait ?

Ils regardent tristement le cadavre, puis s'en détournent, s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce. Ils ont laissé le reste de l'équipe dans une autre salle, mais Bepo les surveille du coin de l'œil, sur le pas de la porte. Les deux amis essaient de comprendre comment pouvaient bien fonctionner les machines, aujourd'hui dans un état déplorable. Leurs avis divergent quant à leur possible utilité, et ils se chamaillent un peu pour savoir qui devrait avoir raison.

Penguin s'attarde face à des bocaux remplis de tout un tas de d'organes humains, pendant que Sachi s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce. Il évite habilement une flaque de ce qui devait être de l'acide, et tente d'ignorer l'odeur pestilentielle qui émane des différents cadavres – humains et animaux – qui jonchent le sol de la salle. Ses pas le mènent dans un coin un peu plus sombre de la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, il distingue alors une sorte de poupée, presque de taille humaine. Elle est assise contre le mur de la pièce, jambes tendues, bras pendants, tête tombée sur le côté. Elle semble être plus petite qu'un humain, mais la ressemblance avec une vraie femme est frappante. Un instant, il se demande si ce ne serait pas une humaine, une vraie.

\- Penguin, appelle-t-il, viens voir ça !

L'interpelé s'approche et fronce les sourcils, pendant que Sachi s'accroupi devant la poupée.

\- Qu'est-ce que sait ? demande l'arrivant.

\- Justement, je comptais sur toi pour définir cette… chose ?

\- On dirait une vraie personne, mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas commencé à se décomposer, comme tous les autres cadavres ?

Sachi observe l'étrange femme qui lui fait face. N'osant pas la toucher, il approche simplement sa lampe, pour l'observer plus facilement.

\- En fait, on dirait une poupée…

\- Aussi grande ? Ça me paraît un peu étrange que des scientifiques fabriquent une poupée… déclare Penguin, sceptique.

\- Je veux bien le croire, réplique Sachi, mais alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle n'ait pas commencé à se décomposer, alors qu'elle est morte ?

\- Mais, est-elle seulement morte ?

Penguin se penche à son tour pour mieux voir.

\- Sans doute, poursuit Sachi. Sinon, comment expliques-tu qu'elle ne respire pas ?

A bien y observer, il est vrai que la poitrine de ce qui serait alors une poupée ne se soulève pas. Et ce corps a pourtant bien l'allure d'une femme. Simplement vêtue d'une grande blouse blanche à manche courte, laissant voir des bras et des jambes fins et nus, ce corps inerte possède effectivement tous les attributs d'une adolescente. Bien que sa poitrine paraisse encore peu développée, elle est pourtant bien visible sous sa chemise. Son visage est fin et encadré par de longs cheveux noirs, qui retombent en bataille sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux son clos et sa bouche fermée, comme endormis. Si elle n'était assise aussi négligemment, et si sa poitrine n'était pas aussi immobile, on pourrait presque la croire perdue dans un profond sommeil. Elle est totalement figée, comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Elle semble morte, mais d'une mort récente. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait déjà vécu. Si son cœur – si elle en possède un – n'a jamais émis le moindre battement, alors il apparaît effectivement évident que le duo d'imbécile se trouve bel et bien face à une poupée. Grandeur nature, certes, mais poupée tout de même.

\- Mais pourquoi fabriquer une poupée ? demande Penguin en se relevant, toujours sceptique.

Son compère hausse les épaules, mais ses yeux plissés montrent bien qu'il cherche une réponse à ses questions. C'est alors qu'une idée germe dans son esprit.

\- A moins que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, et d'un bras fébrile, il touche le bras nu du corps inerte. Comme il ne se passe rien, il essaie de pincer doucement la poupée. Et à sa grande surprise, sa peau s'étire un peu, telle la peau des êtres humains. Il retire vivement le bras, les yeux grands ouverts, presque effrayés.

\- Penguin… C'est pas une poupée… articule-t-il difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je te dis que c'est pas une poupée ! Ou alors, les scientifiques qui ont créé ce machin ont reproduit sur elle la peau d'un vrai être humain.

\- Comment ça ? demande Penguin, un peu surpris.

\- Essaie de la pincer, tu comprendras.

Il se pousse un peu, et Penguin agrippe la peau de la poupée.

Et il a alors la confirmation certaine que ce qu'il a devant les yeux n'est pas une poupée. Premièrement, parce que la peau est effectivement aussi souple que celle d'un être humain, mais aussi deuxièmement parce qu'elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux, et que sa poitrine est maintenant animée d'une respiration régulière.

* * *

 **NdK** Un peu court, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous avais prévenu… :] Ah, et pour ceux qui seraient frustrés de cette adorable petite fin, je vous rappelle que je suis la seule à blâmer, et vous redonne volontiers les horaires du bureau de plaintes ouvert à cet effet : toute la semaine de 11h à 22h (uniquement en période scolaire. Pour plus d'informations, adressez-vous directement à l'auteure elle-même)

Dernière chose avant de vous lâcher dans les commentaires, j'aimerais péter un petit coup de pub. Car mon adorable Pingy, plus connue sous le pseudo de **Little Pingoo** , nous a concocté un petit OS des plus sympathiques, j'ai nommé « Dispute ». Pour les petits curieux, allez donc voir sur son profile, je vous assure que vous ne perdrez pas votre temps :p


	5. 4- Une réveil difficile

Salut mes p'tits poulpes ! Vous savez que je vous aime ? :)

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, et comme tous les dimanches, c'est l'heure du chapitre de la semaine ! Alors, heureux ? :D Avec ce chapitre, vous allez faire connaissance avec le personnage plus ou moins central de cette fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

Comme toujours, je vous rappelle que les pirates des Hearts que nous connaissons tous très bien ne sont pas ma propriété. Cependant, je me suis permise d'en inventer quelques autres, à commencer par une certaine poupée…

Je remercie de tout mon petit cœur **Little Pingoo** , **Tenshi D. Clara** et **Else1991** pour leurs adorables reviews. Merci les filles, j'vous aime ! :Keur :

Bonne lecteur les enfants ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 1 : Découverte et réveil.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Un réveil difficile.**

Dans un hurlement tout à fait synchronisé, Sachi et Penguin se précipitent vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils ont passé la porte, ils se cachent en tremblant derrière Bepo. Pas plus rassuré qu'eux, le pauvre ours s'excuse à tout va, gardant les yeux rivés vers le coin sombre, attendant la sortie mortelle de « la bête ». Il attend, mais rien ne se passe. Intrigué, il fait un pas fébrile en avant, tandis que ses deux acolytes rouvrent les yeux, et passent une tête timide par-dessus son épaule.

Dans le coin de la salle, rien ne bouge. Dans sa précipitation, Sachi a laissé sa lampe là-bas, et une faible lumière éclaire la scène. La poupée a toujours les yeux ouverts, ils en sont certains, pourtant elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Bepo va pour avancer d'un deuxième pas, mais une voix grave et forte l'arrête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Sachi, Penguin, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

Sans demander leur reste, les deux pirates se ruent sur leur capitaine, l'enserrant fortement contre eux.

\- Cabidaaaaaaiiiiiiine… déclare Sachi en pleurant et morvant. On da eu dellebent beeeeeeuuuuuuuur…

\- Sauvez-noooouuuuuus ! ajoute Penguin en s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Elle s'est réveillée, elle va tous nous tueeeeeeer !

Après la surprise, vient l'énervement. Et ce n'est pas la veine visible sur la tempe de Law qui dira le contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ?!

D'un geste sec et puissant, il se dégage des deux idiots, et pose sur eux un regard de reproche et de colère contenue. Sachi et Penguin, tombés le cul par terre sous le coup de leur capitaine, restent là, à regarder le sol, attendant pitoyablement la sentence.

\- Alors ? J'attends vos explications… presse le capitaine pirate.

Après un léger coup d'œil entendu, Penguin se décide à prendre la parole, histoire que son capitaine ne blâme pas que son pauvre compère.

\- Et bien… commence-t-il, hésitant. Il y avait une poupée, de taille humaine, et… On se demandait ce que c'était, et…

\- … Et ? s'impatiente le brun.

\- Et j'ai voulu la pincer, pour savoir ce que c'était, et c'était de la peau d'humain, et Penguin me croyait pas, et je lui ai dit d'essayer, et il l'a pincé, et elle a ouvert les yeux, et maintenant elle respire, et maintenant elle est réveillée, et elle va tous nous tuer ! continue Sachi tellement rapidement, que même Penguin en vient à se demander si un tel débit de parole est véritablement humain.

Law ne répond rien, mais enfonce vers la pièce le regard perçant de celui qui réfléchit. Il s'avance vers le pas de la porte, et s'arrête, le regard plongé dans la faible lumière qui émane du coin de la salle.

\- Bepo, va avec Sachi et Penguin chercher les livres que j'ai entassés, trois couloirs plus loin. Ils sont tous à remonter à la surface. Et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez le livre n°423 sur le haut de la pile.

Comme Sachi va pour demander ce qu'il en est de la poupée, son capitaine le devance d'un « Aucune contestation de cet ordre ne sera acceptée. » qui lui cloue le bec. Lentement, les deux pirates se remettent debout, et commencent à s'en aller. Bepo s'excuse, puis s'empresse d'aller aider ses compagnons à remonter tous les bouquins à la lumière du jour.

De son côté, Law pénètre dans la salle d'expérimentation, ferme la porte derrière lui, et s'adosse au mur. Toute son attention, tout son regard, toute sa personne sont maintenant tournés vers « la poupée vivante ». Et il est bien décidé à ne pas perdre une seule miette de son réveil. Aussi difficile sera-t-il.

 **…**

C'est comme une bulle. Une bulle de vide. Une bulle qui l'entoure, et qui la coupe du monde. Cette bulle, c'est un peu de tout, mais c'est principalement de l'ignorance. L'ignorance du monde, l'ignorance du langage, l'ignorance de la pensée. L'ignorance la plus totale. L'ignorance qui amène le vide. Ce vide, il est présent tout autour d'elle. Mais surtout, ce vide, il est en elle. « Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme »*, comme disait l'autre. Et ce que Law voit dans les prunelles de cette « poupée » à ce moment-là, c'est uniquement du vide. Du vide, et rien d'autre.

Lui, il sait. Il sait ce qu'elle est. Il le sait parce qu'il est tombé sur un livre qui l'a tout de suite attiré, alors qu'il faisait du tri. Le fameux livre n°423. Les 546 pages qui composent ce bouquin traitent toutes de cette expérience, qualifiée « d'expérience ratée » par tous les scientifiques du laboratoire, et laissée à l'abandon.

Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle n'est pas cyborg. Elle est entre les deux. En vérité, les scientifiques de génies qui travaillaient sur ce projet avaient pour idée d'origine de reconstituer un humain dans sa totalité, à partir de rien. Là où des scientifiques plus modestes tenteraient de ramener un humain à la vie en travaillant sur sa dépouille, ces chercheurs fous ont tenté de créer un humain de toutes pièces, en créant en laboratoire cœur, poumons, estomac, intestins, mais également mains, pieds, bras, jambes, et bien évidemment tous les circuits nerveux, muscles, et cerveau. Le chirurgien de la mort était tombé sur ce livre par hasard, et l'avait quelque peu parcouru, intrigué, curieux. Une telle prouesse serait possible ?

Aux dernières nouvelles qu'apportait cette archive, le cobaye avait été créé dans sa totalité, et avait effectivement l'apparence d'une femme, plutôt jeune, et un peu plus petite que la normale, mais qui ne s'était jamais éveillée. Après un nombre incertain de tentatives pour l'animer toutes vouées à l'échec, les scientifiques ont abandonné leur prototype. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la lacune qu'ils avaient pu commettre, et il semblerait qu'à ce moment-là de l'histoire, ce cobaye n'était plus leur premier souci.

Laissée à l'abandon dans cette salle-dépotoir, elle a dû attendre peut-être une, peut-être deux, peut-être même trois décennies avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, et surtout respirer. Et maintenant, il se tient là, devant elle, assez loin pour ne pas la gêner, mais assez proche pour pouvoir l'observer minutieusement. Et il se demande par quel miracle elle a pu se réveiller.

Il la sait vide de l'intérieur. Elle est comme une machine que l'on allumerait pour la première fois, et qui aurait un disque dur totalement vierge. Il devine à ses yeux vides qu'aucune pensée ne traverse son esprit. Comment le pourrait-elle, alors qu'elle ne doit même pas connaître le langage ? Elle ne semble même pas réaliser comment fonctionne son propre corps. Il suffit de constater son immobilité presque parfaite pour le comprendre.

Immobilité, oui. Car depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, elle n'a pas encore bougé le moindre muscle. Et Law est impatient de la voir découvrir comment mettre son corps en mouvement.

Elle cligne des yeux. C'est le premier mouvement qu'elle effectue, après son réveil. Elle a cligné des yeux d'une manière automatique, instinctive, naturelle. Elle a cligné des yeux, et c'est déjà pas mal. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour faire ce geste, tout comme elle n'a pas besoin d'ordonner consciemment aux muscles de sa cage thoracique de se contracter pour respirer. Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Dans l'état où elle est actuellement, son conscient n'existe pas. Et tout ce que son inconscient est capable d'ordonner, c'est respirer, et cligner des yeux lorsque ces derniers s'assèchent.

Alors elle cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Et puis, soudainement, quelque chose semble s'activer en elle. Comme si une partie de son cerveau venait de se réveiller. Et cette partie, c'est celle de la vision. Son œil s'agite dans son globe oculaire, sa pupille semble tenter de se fixer sur ce qui l'entoure.

Law plisse les yeux, et se rapproche de quelques pas, pour mieux voir la jeune femme. Comme il le pensait, ses pupilles s'accommodent instinctivement, naturellement, spontanément. Son cristallin, ou du moins sa reproduction, fonctionne à merveille. Elle doit donc voir parfaitement bien. Peut-être même que les scientifiques l'ont faite nyctalope, qui sait ? Pourtant, Law est certain que la créature ne comprend pas la moindre image qu'elle perçoit. Sa mémoire est vierge, elle ne peut donc pas associer ce qu'elle voit à quelque chose de connu. Elle ne peut donc pas comprendre ce qui l'entoure. Il sourit. Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de ce monde.

Et puis, doucement, elle parvient à remettre sa tête droite. Le pirate fronce les sourcils. A-t-elle compris comment faire ? Non, évidemment. Là encore, son inconscient a agi par instinct. Et une fois que la tâche « remettre la tête droite » est effectuée, plus rien ne bouge à nouveau. Immobilité totale. Puis, petits mouvements timides. Elle cherche à comprendre. Et visiblement, elle commence à saisir le truc.

Elle laisse tomber sa tête en avant, pour le remettre droite elle-même. Elle répète le mouvement plusieurs fois, avant de parvenir à lever un bras. Ce mouvement est suivi d'une consternation frappante. Ses pupilles glissent sur ce membre, dont elle n'avait même pas encore conscience. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment ça marche ? Elle bouge son bras, de haut en bas, puis sur les côtés. Elle le tourne, le plie, le déplie, fait pivoter son poignet, et découvre ses doigts. Ils peuvent se plier, eux aussi. Cette découverte semble provoquer un certain étonnement chez elle, puisque sa bouche – qu'elle avait gardée fermée jusque-là – s'ouvre à demi.

Elle fait tourner sa tête, voit son autre bras, et après une légère hésitation, elle entreprend avec lui les mêmes tests effectués sur le précédent. En voyant que son membre lui obéit comme bon lui semble, sa bouche s'étire en un fin rictus. Puis, son regard se pose sur ses jambes, et son léger sourire s'efface, laissant à nouveau place à l'interrogation.

Elle cherche à faire bouger son membre inférieur droit, mais cette action semble plus difficile que les précédentes. En effet, bouger une jambe demande plus de force et d'équilibre. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, et Law constate ainsi que ses muscles faciaux semblent fonctionner parfaitement bien. Après de longues minutes d'effort, elle parvient enfin à ramener sa jambe droite contre elle-même. Mais ce geste modifie son centre de gravité, et elle perd inexorablement l'équilibre, tombant lentement sur son côté droit.

Elle écarquille les yeux, sans doute sous la légère douleur que le choc de sa tête contre le sol a pu provoquer, mais aussi sous l'incompréhension de la situation. Cherchant vainement à saisir ce qui lui arrive, et surtout cherchant comment se remettre comme précédemment, elle déplie sa jambe droite, et tente de s'appuyer sur son bras. Ce geste met alors à l'épreuve ses muscles, et Law constate effectivement qu'ils ne sont en aucun cas développés. Pourtant, et après de longues minutes de galère, elle parvient à se remettre droite. Mais le pirate sait pertinemment qu'il lui sera impossible de se lever toute seule.

C'est alors qu'il entend au-dehors de la pièce une agitation grandissante de la part de ses hommes. Après une courte réflexion, il se décide alors à agir. Il s'approche de la jeune femme, et s'accroupit près d'elle. Maintenant dans son champ de vision, elle le fixe de ses prunelles vides, cherchant à identifier la chose qui a bougé et qui s'est posée devant elle.

\- Bonjour, gamine, déclare le pirate de sa voix froide.

Elle ne dévie pas ses pupilles, mais quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Elle semble découvrir son sens de l'ouïe. Les lèvres du pirate s'étirent en un léger rictus, puis il continue, toujours sur le même ton.

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, et je suis désolé de venir te déranger dans ton sommeil, mais tu m'intéresses cruellement. Je t'aurais bien ordonné de me suivre sagement, comme je sais si bien le faire, mais il se trouve que tu es dans l'incapacité de te lever, de marcher, et même de comprendre ce que je te raconte à présent. Par conséquent, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais « t'aider », au risque de te secouer un peu. En espérant que tu survivras au voyage.

Et sans rien dire d'avantage, il la prend par les aisselles, et la soulève de terre, l'amenant en position debout. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, à ce soudain changement de hauteur, mais la jeune femme s'en accommode rapidement. Et lorsque le pirate relâche un peu son emprise, il semble même qu'elle possède déjà un semblant d'équilibre. Law aurait bien essayé de la faire marcher, mais Bepo toque à la porte, puis l'ouvre en déclarant :

\- Capitaine, on a remonté tous les livres. Que fait-on maintenant ?

Le pirate réfléchit un court instant, puis il attrape la jeune fille par la taille et la porte telle un sac sur son épaule. Il sent sous son bras et tout contre lui ses petits muscles se contracter. Il devine également aisément l'incompréhension et la surprise dans ses yeux. La sensation d'avoir la tête en bas est une sensation particulière, sans oublier qu'elle doit en plus découvrir le sens du toucher. Mais le capitaine ne s'en soucie guère. Il se penche à demi pour récupérer la lampe de Sachi, puis se dirige vers la porte, où son second l'attend patiemment.

En sortant, il éteint la lumière, et referme le battant de bois.

\- Tout le monde à la surface ! Je vous donnerai mes instructions là-haut.

\- Désolé… s'excuse l'ours polaire, sans raison apparente. Alors, on l'emmène ? demande-t-il, en désignant la jeune femme.

\- Exactement. Je suis certain qu'elle a encore beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre…

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà notre petite poupée qui se réveille. Alors alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Un epu Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? :D **Else** , je t'avais bien dit que je ne pouvais ni répondre oui, ni répondre non ^^ Au fait, la petite *, c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de qui est cette merveilleuse phrase… u.u Quelqu'un peut m'éclairer sur ce sujet ?

Bon, mes p'tits choux à la crème, je vous laisse, j'ai une valise à préparer ! Le prochain chapitre sortira soit la semaine prochaine, soit la semaine suivante. Alors à très vite ! :D Et pour ceux qui souhaitent laisser leur avis, vous connaissez le chemin )


	6. 5- Une expérience inachevée

Oyez, oyez, gentes damoiseaux, gentes damoiselles !

J'ai l'honneur, l'immeeeeense honneur, de vous annoncer que… *roulement de tambour* Ce chapitre est le dernieeeeer ! Euh, seulement de la partie une hein ! De la partie une ! Partez pas, c'est pas fini ! Revenez !

Vous vous en doutez bien, il y aura une partie 2, évidemment. C'est d'ailleurs la plus importante. Mais je ne vous embête pas plus avec tout mon blabla et mes conneries à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, et vous laisse le plaisir de retrouver Law, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo (propriété exclusive d'Eiichiro Oda) ainsi que notre adorable petite poupée et les quelques autres personnages de mon invention.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie avec pleins de gros poutous **Little Pingoo** , **R.N. Zuzu** , **Umichan17** , ainsi que **Torima Kenro** :D Merci pour votre soutien, sincèrement ^^

~Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 1 : Découverte et réveil.**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Une expérience inachevée._**

Lorsque Trafalgar Law remonte à la surface, la poupée sur l'épaule droite et son Nodachi dans sa main gauche, tous ses hommes sont déjà dehors, attendant « patiemment », sous le soleil et sa chaleur étouffante. Il pose plus ou moins délicatement la jeune fille au sol, et constate avec un rictus que sa pupille semble s'affoler. Pas facile de passer d'un endroit sombre à un endroit totalement éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Et à en juger par les grosses gouttes de sueur qu'il voit déjà apparaître sur ses tempes, il semblerait que son corps digère aussi mal la différence flagrante de température, entre la fraîcheur du sous-sol et la canicule extérieure.

Pour éviter que la poupée ne perde à nouveau l'équilibre, il se place derrière elle, de façon à ce que ses jambes forment un dossier contre lequel elle peut appuyer son dos. Une fois certain qu'elle ne tombera pas, il pose son regard sur les quelques hommes devant lui qui, eux, n'ont qu'une seule envie : rentrer au frais dans le sous-marin.

\- Je pense en avoir vu assez dans ce laboratoire. Et pour éviter que vous ne détruisiez toute cette merveille de la science, on va repartir immédiatement. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, vous me ramenez tous les livres dans mon bureau. Et faites attention, ne les abimez pas, ils sont précieux. Vous me laisserez une fois encore le n°423 en haut de la pile. Micka, Sam, Max, je compte sur vous pour me refermer cette trappe et la recouvrir à nouveau. Je veux qu'elle soit exactement comme nous l'avons trouvée. Des questions ?

Un silence indécis plane quelques instants sur le petit groupe de pirate, puis Samuel lève la main.

\- Ouais, euh… C'est qui, elle ? demande-t-il en montrant la jeune femme du doigt.

Le capitaine sourit en répondant simplement :

\- Nous en reparlerons au sous-marin. Aller, exécution !

Et tout le monde se met au travail, plus ou moins en râlant de la chaleur, en rigolant, ou en murmurant des hypothèses sur l'adolescente avec laquelle le capitaine est remonté.

 **...**

Il ne fait pas attention aux regards étonnés qu'il croise lorsqu'il pénètre dans son navire, la jeune fille sous le bras. Il se dirige sans plus attendre vers son bureau, et une fois qu'il y est parvenu, il dépose la poupée dans son grand fauteuil en cuir. Il lit dans ses yeux l'incompréhension et l'étonnement mélangés. Ses pupilles glissent sur tout ce qui l'entoure, et le capitaine chirurgien sait pertinemment qu'elle ne comprend pas la moindre image qu'elle perçoit.

Il se détourne de la jeune femme et réfléchit. C'est bien beau d'avoir décidé de la garder pour l'observer, mais où la mettre ? Il ne peut pas la laisser seule dans une chambre, il ne pourrait pas la surveiller. S'il la met dans le salon commun, elle va se faire aborder pour tous ses hommes d'équipage en même temps, et lui-même n'aura même plus la place de l'approcher. Il serait bien tenté de la garder dans son bureau, pour avoir constamment un œil sur elle, mais la place manque un peu. Ou alors…

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par un ours polaire et un duo d'idiot, les bras chargés de livres. Law leur indique le sol devant sa bibliothèque déjà remplie d'ouvrages, et chacun pose sa pile de bouquin, avant de repartir en chercher une autre. Parmi tout ce va-et-vient, la capitaine pirate considère la pièce, à la recherche d'un endroit où son nouveau cobaye pourrait être installé, et où il pourrait évoluer de la meilleure façon.

Alors que Sachi pose la dernière pile et se relève difficilement en se frottant le bas du dos, son capitaine l'interpelle. Bepo est déjà reparti vérifier si la trappe a bien été refermée, et si tout le monde est bien remonté sur le navire, et Penguin s'est accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, observant la scène, de loin. Il ne voudrait surtout pas gêner son capitaine.

\- Dis-moi, Sachi... Si tu étais une sorte de cyborg au disque dur totalement vierge… Où aimerais-tu être mis dans ce bureau pour passer le temps ?

Le roux est d'abord un peu décontenancé face à cette question, puis il voit la jeune femme sur le siège, qui le fixe de ses yeux vides et remplis à la fois. Et alors il comprend où son capitaine veut en venir. En réfléchissant, il laisse trainer son regard sur la pièce, cherchant la place idéale. Il voit alors le hublot, et une idée lui vient. Il s'approche de la petite fenêtre ronde, regarde à travers, puis se recule un peu, considérant le bazar qui trône fièrement au pied du mur.

\- Et bien… commence-t-il, toujours en train de réfléchir. Si on arrivait à dégager toutes ces… ce…

\- Bazar ? propose Law.

\- Oui, tout ce bazar au pied du mur, on pourrait peut-être installer une petite banquette, voire même un lit, juste à côté du hublot. Comme ça, quand je m'ennuierai, je pourrai regarder les fonds marins et les différents poissons.

Law étudie la réponse de Sachi, pensif, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et puisque c'est toi qui l'as eue, je te laisserai le soin de la mettre en place. Penguin pourra t'aider, et vous aurez exceptionnellement et provisoirement le droit de pénétrer dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation systématique. Ça vous va ?

Il a posé cette dernière question en se décalant un peu, à demi orienté vers Penguin, dans le couloir. Les deux hommes se concertent un instant, puis hochent chacun du chef. Il pourrait sembler ennuyant de devoir se coltiner une telle tâche, mais les deux hommes sont au contraire flattés et fiers de se rendre ainsi utiles, surtout si c'est à l'égard de la « nouvelle ». Et c'est bien avec un grand sourire qu'ils quittent le bureau de leur capitaine.

Lorsque les deux pirates ont refermé la porte derrière eux, Law pose son regard sur son nouveau cobaye. Elle ne bouge pas sur le siège, se contentant de regarder aux alentours. Devant elle, sur le bureau trône le livre n°423, et le regard du capitaine pirate est sans cesse attiré par l'ouvrage. Mais voilà… Si la poupée occupe son fauteuil… Où va-t-il se mettre pour lire ?

Alors qu'il pose son Nodachi contre sa bibliothèque, on toque à la porte. Il va ouvrir et se retrouve face à Bepo qui s'excuse.

\- Tous les hommes sont dans le sous-marin Cap'tain. On attend plus que tes ordres. On repart maintenant ?

Law considère son second, avant de déclarer qu'ils peuvent redémarrer le sous-marin, et suivre l'une des trois aiguilles. Celles qu'ils veulent. Et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur la direction à suivre, ils n'ont qu'à le faire à chifoumi.

Bepo approuve, s'excuse, et va pour s'en aller quand son capitaine le rappelle.

\- Bepo, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'amener mon ancien fauteuil de bureau qui doit être dans le débarras ? Je crois bien que je vais en avoir besoin…

Bepo suit le regard de son capitaine tourné vers la poupée, et hoche du chef. Il se précipite dans le couloir en direction de la pièce « fourre-tout » comme Penguin aime si bien l'appeler. Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit des roues sur le carrelage résonne dans tout le sous-marin, et Law se retrouve enfin un fauteuil digne de ce nom.

.

Lorsque son second le quitte pour la deuxième fois et retourne en direction de la salle des machines, le chirurgien de la mort ouvre le livre et le parcourt des yeux. Le lire en entier maintenant serait idiot : ce livre mérite une étude minutieuse et méticuleuse qu'il fera demain. En attendant, il le lit dans les grandes lignes, s'intéressant particulièrement à tout ce qui traite de l'anatomie de la jeune fille.

Elle a une pile à la place du cœur, des fils électriques à la place des nerfs, des capteurs munis de viseurs dans les yeux, ses veines et artères principales ont un pourtour en métal, et ses os ont également été renforcés par des barres métalliques, plus ou moins grosses en fonction de leur importance. C'est là tout ce qui pourrait la rattacher aux cyborgs. Du reste, elle est humaine. Ou plutôt, « humaine reconstituée ». Les scientifiques qui l'ont créée n'ont pas fabriqué une cellule œuf qu'ils auraient pu laisser se développer toute seule dans un milieu approprié, et qui aurait pu donner, en grandissant, un humain normal, non. Les fous qui ont fait ce travail ont tout recréé, de A à Z, dans son petit corps chétif.

Mais évidemment, un humain n'arrivera jamais à reproduire un travail d'une aussi bonne qualité et perfection que ce que la nature a créé. Et évidemment, il y a beaucoup de lacune dans son corps. Son estomac est très petit, et ne changera jamais de taille. A contrario, ses poumons prennent beaucoup de place. C'est normal, quand on y pense. Les chercheurs étaient des scientifiques du Gouvernement Mondial, leur but était donc de créer un humain un peu amélioré. De plus grands poumons favorisent une plus grande endurance, et un petit estomac réduit le coût nécessaire à son régime alimentaire… Law n'en revient pas de voir l'optimisation de l'espace dont ont fait preuve les créateurs de cette poupées. « Le Gouvernement tout craché », songe-t-il…

Il tourne la page, et tombe sur un article traitant de l'intérieur de la bouche du prototype humain. Ses dents sont bien en ivoire, parfaitement blanches, parfaitement bien positionnées, parfaitement bien rangées. Par contre, pas la peine de chercher les dents de sagesse. Elles n'ont jamais été créées.

Un peu plus loin, Law tombe sur un article traitant de ses ongles. Un ongle humain est normalement composé de kératine, et d'une matrice, situé à sa base, chargée de produire encore et toujours cette protéine afin de le faire pousser. Chez cette jeune fille, la kératine a bien été recréée, mais la matrice manque. Ses ongles ne pousseront jamais. En soupirant, le pirate se dit qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à se casser un ongle, car sa non-repousse risquerait d'être très problématique.

Et il en va de même pour ses cheveux. Egalement composés de kératine, eux non plus ne pousseront jamais. Evidemment, selon le même principe, il est logique de constater que cette jeune femme n'a aucun poil. Seuls quelques pauvres cils et sourcils ont été implantés sur son visage. En souriant, Law songe qu'elle n'aura au moins jamais aucun problème de pilosité, surtout envers ses congénères masculins.

Quelques secousses se font ressentir, dû au redémarrage du sous-marin, tirant le pirate de son activité. Derrière le bureau, la chaise roulante se met à bouger et se balader un peu, se laissant glisser au gré de l'agitation. Agrippée à ses accoudoirs, la jeune fille, elle, n'en mène pas large. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et tout son corps est contracté d'incompréhension. Le capitaine sourit, se laissant lui-même rouler au travers de la pièce. Lui, il a l'habitude. Elle, pas le moins du monde.

Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, et se disant qu'elle finira bien par s'y habituer, il se replonge dans sa lecture sommaire, et arrive à la description de ses organes reproducteurs. Selon les dires de l'ouvrage, elle est stérile. Et même plus. Elle est totalement dénuée de tout appareil de reproduction, quel qu'il soit. Aucune trompe de Fallope, pas d'ovaire, pas de vagin, pas d'utérus. Rien. Les scientifiques ont fait de la place. Il les imagine très bien, tous installés autour d'une table, une tasse de café vide devant chacun d'eux, débattant sur la sexualité du prototype. Et puis l'argument vainqueur tombe : pas besoin mioches au gouvernement. Ok, pas besoin d'ovaires.

Il souffle par le nez en tournant la page. Il regarde vaguement la partie sur les organes internes, faisant des encoches là où il sera bon de s'attarder plus tard, et parcourt ainsi les 546 pages du bouquin. Lorsqu'il relève le nez, il constate que les deux pupilles – ou devrait-il dire capteurs – de la poupée en question sont ancrées sur lui. Il sourit à demi en la toisant du regard.

Les scientifiques avaient tout faux. Sur toute la ligne. Ce qu'ils ont créé est une pure merveille de la science. Ce n'est pas une expérience ratée, non… C'est simplement une expérience inachevée. Et Law est bien décidé à la terminer.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, il avait hâte de se servir de son pouvoir pour aller voir l'intérieur de la poupée de ses propres yeux. Mais maintenant, il doute. Physiquement, l'intérieur de son corps est rempli. Rempli d'organes, de fils, de sang – recomposé lui aussi –, de câbles, de cellules miraculeusement fabriquées et fonctionnelles. Physiquement, l'intérieur de la poupée, il l'a, dans son livre.

Mais psychologiquement, cette poupée est vide. Et c'est là que le travail est à terminer. Law ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle s'est réveillée lors de leur passage. Mais pour le moment, elle est là, devant lui, elle a les yeux ouverts et la respiration régulière. Et surtout, elle est vide.

Habituellement, le chirurgien de la mort dissèque, opère, ouvre les corps pour aller voir l'intérieur. Mais pas là. Là, le chirurgien de la mort va devoir s'abstenir. Ce dont cette poupée a besoin, ce n'est pas d'être disséquée. C'est simplement d'être remplie. Intellectuellement, bien sûr.

Alors, Law pousse un soupir en se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil. Voilà une expérience particulièrement inhabituelle, à laquelle il va devoir se confronter. Il sourit malicieusement. Il a hâte.

Hâte de s'atteler à la tâche. Hâte finir le travail. Hâte de terminer cette expérience inachevée.

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà, la partie une est finie, et notre petite poupée est fin prête à découvrir la vie. Enfin, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça va pas se faire en un jour. Ça va sans doute prendre un peu de temps. Prêts pour la grande aventure ? :D

Oh, et je relance les paris ! J'offre un paquet de marshmallow à celui ou celle qui trouvera le titre de la partie 2 ! Bien sûr, je veux le titre exact. Bon courage ! :)

A la revoyure mes amours ! *smoutch*


	7. II-1- De nouveaux décors

Bien le bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous ai manqué la semaine dernière ? Oui ? Non ? On s'en fout ? Ok, on s'en fout. Je m'excuse, je ne vous avais pas prévenu, mais je vous rassure, si vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre, ce n'est pas parce que je vous avais oublié, non. Je faisais juste une petite pause entre les deux parties. En parlant de la deuxième partie, personne n'a trouvé le titre exact, qui vous était pourtant soufflé dans mon résumé, m'enfin. Pas de paquet de marshmallow pour vous aujourd'hui ! :p

Je m'excuse également, je passe en coup de vent. J'ai eu un week-end hyper chargé, et je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos adorables messages. Et je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps ce soir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce fâcheux retard…

En vous rappelant que One Piece ne m'appartient pas, que seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention, et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : apprivoisement et apprentissage.**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : De nouveaux décors.**_

\- Attention, pardon, dégagez l'passage siouplaît !

Traversant les couloirs au pas de course, les bras chargés de planches, de clous, de vis et d'outils en tout genre, Penguin tente tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage parmi l'agitation de l'équipage. Équipage en pleine frénésie, et pour cause : leur capitaine adoré leur a donné rendez-vous dans le salon commun pour leur présenter la « nouvelle ». C'est ainsi que la rumeur nomme l'étrange jeune fille ramenée sur le navire, lors de leur dernière escale au laboratoire-mystère.

\- Poussez-vous, excusez-moi, poussez-vous, excusez-moi, poussez-moi, excusez-vous…

Sachi, sur ses talons, se fait bousculer par Bepo qui s'excuse aussitôt. Il fait la moue, pendant que son comparse se contente de soupirer de désolation. Ils traversent ainsi difficilement le salon commun, où leur capitaine commence à réclamer le silence. Ils s'éclipsent par une porte, menant sur un long couloir, laissant les présentations à leur capitaine et son second.

Le salon commun du navire des Heart est assez grand, mais pas trop. Disons, juste assez pour y contenir la petite vingtaine d'homme qui constitue l'équipage. Assis sur les canapés, sur les accoudoirs, ou même par terre, debout accoudés au mur, ou encore appuyés sur les dossiers des différents fauteuils, ils discutent tranquillement, attendant leur capitaine. Ils ont tous été convoqués ici, et même si le capitaine ne leur a pas explicitement précisé le motif de ce rassemblement, ils sont tous certains que c'est au sujet de la nouvelle.

Et effectivement, lorsque Trafalgar Law demande le silence, il est accompagné de Bepo et de son fauteuil de bureau.

\- De son fauteuil de bureau ? demande Maximilien à son voisin.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas plus que lui ce que fait son fauteuil de bureau ici, tourné vers le mur du fond, qui plus est.

\- Je ne vais pas être trop long, commence le capitaine pirate. Vous me connaissez, et vous savez très bien que la parlotte n'est pas trop mon truc. De plus, je suis absolument certain que vous savez déjà tous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Face à cette remarque quelque peu ironique, une rumeur monte dans le salon, bien vite dissipée par la voix grave et posée du capitaine qui poursuit.

\- Lors de notre dernière escale, j'ai effectivement enrôlé une personne, sans prendre le temps de vous la présenter, ni même de vous en dire quoi que ce soit. Cela fait déjà trois jours que nous avons repris la mer. Trois jours qu'elle est restée enfermée dans mon bureau. Trois jours pendant lesquels vous avez eu le temps de vous imaginer tous les scénarios possibles à son sujet. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de faire les présentations.

Là encore, un chuchotement massif monte en crescendo, avant de s'enfuir mollement par la porte d'entrée laissée ouverte.

\- Je vous présente donc votre nouveau camarade.

Et disant ces mots, il fait un signe de tête à Bepo, qui fait pivoter le grand fauteuil de cuir, laissant apparaître en son sein une jeune femme, encore en blouse d'hôpital, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux hagards. Toute petite, toute menue, elle semble si fragile que même ses petits poings fermement accrochés aux accoudoirs paraissent faibles et tremblotants.

Devant elle, l'équipage retient son souffle. C'est sans doute la première fois que les pirates voient un tel être. Est-elle vraiment humaine ?

Un petit curieux, dénommé Edouard, posté juste devant elle, ose s'adresser à son capitaine, parlant pour tout le monde en même temps.

\- Mais, rassure moi Cap'taine, elle est pas restée toute seule dans le labo pendant tout le temps qu'il est resté sous terre !

Law sourit plus pour lui-même que pour ses hommes puis répond d'une voix calme et pédagogue.

\- Oui et non. Il se trouve que cette jeune femme est le prototype d'une expérience inachevée que j'ai bien la ferme intention de terminer. Imaginez vous des scientifiques, tous en blouse blanche, avec des masques sur la bouche, commence-t-il à décrire. Imaginez-vous une table d'opération totalement vide. Aucun matériel, si ce n'est quelques outils, deux trois fils de fer, et une petite boîte contenant un élevage de bactérie. Vous avez l'image en tête ? Et bien voilà, vous savez comment a été créée cette poupée vivante.

L'explication de Law est suivie d'un lourd silence de concentration. Quelques murmurent s'échappent cependant de la masse. « Mais, elle est humaine ou pas, alors ? », « Donc c'est un cyborg ? », « Une zombie ? », « Donc, si je comprends bien, elle serait… Ou aurait été créée avec… nan, en fait j'ai rien compris. »

\- Donc, elle est cyborg ou humaine ?

Mickaël a élevé la voix pour se faire entendre. Appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé d'angle, il a les sourcils froncés de celui qui cherche à comprendre sans y parvenir vraiment.

\- Elle est les deux, corrige Law. Une partie d'elle-même est faite de mécanique, une autre de cellules miraculeusement créées en laboratoire, et fonctionnelles qui plus est. Et du reste, elle est vide.

\- Vide ? demande une voix plus proche.

\- Oui Edouard, vide, confirme le capitaine. Elle est comme un enfant qui vient de naître, et ignore tout du monde qui l'entoure. Vous pourriez lui parler, si vous le vouliez. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas le moindre mot qu'elle entendrait, et même si elle comprenait, elle serait bien incapable de vous répondre. Je vous l'ai dit, elle ignore tout, du langage jusqu'à l'équilibre de son propre corps. Elle ne sait pas marcher seule. Pas encore. Mais rassurez-vous, elle ne restera pas toute sa vie comme ça. Nous allons avoir pour mission de lui apprendre la vie. Ca vous tente ?

Cette dernière question est suivie d'une exclamation contenue d'enthousiasme et de curiosité. Satisfait de l'engouement de ses hommes, Trafalgar conclut en quelques mots.

\- Par contre, elle devra rester un certain temps dans mon bureau. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'oserai jamais la lâcher parmi les primates que vous êtes, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas se tenir debout toute seule. Mais je promets que dès qu'elle saura se débrouiller en autonomie, elle sera un membre d'équipage comme vous autres. Y a-t-il des questions ? Des réclamations ?

Un bras se lève, et à nouveau, la voix de Mickaël s'élève :

\- Qui est-ce qui va se charger de lui apprendre les bases ? Pas toi quand même Cap'taine ?

\- Plus ou moins, si. Mais pas seul, assure Law. Bepo, Sachi et Penguin m'aideront dans cette tâche.

Un léger murmure monte de l'assemblée. Et comme personne d'autre ne semble vouloir prendre la parole, Law fait signe à Bepo de ramener la jeune fille dans le bureau. Ni une ni deux, l'ours polaire se met à faire rouler le fauteuil jusque dans le couloir, sous les regards curieux des plus intrigués.

 **…**

Loin de l'agitation frénétique de l'équipage, Sachi et Penguin bricolent en sifflotant et se racontant des histories drôles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bleu, blanc et rouge ? demande Sachi, un sourire idiot fiché sur le visage.

\- Euh… Le drapeau d'un pays lointain ? tente Penguin.

\- Non ! Un schtroumf qui saigne !

La consternation de Penguin n'empêche pas Sachi d'éclater de rire à sa propre blague. En souriant, l'homme à la casquette rétorque :

\- Moi j'ai une histoire drôle, si tu veux.

\- Ouais, vas-y, vas-y !

\- C'est l'histoire d'un schtroumpf qui tombe et qui se fait un bleu.

Et Sachi d'éclater de rire. Le coup de marteau qu'il se prend sur le doigt en tentant d'enfoncer un clou dans une planche le ramène un instant sur terre, mais il repart bien vite en interpellant Penguin.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai une !

\- Vas-y, dit toujours pour voir.

\- C'est un mec, qui rentre dans un café, et plouf.

\- Oooooooh, Sachi… Elle est trop connue celle-là ! gronde gentiment Penguin.

Ils arrêtent un instant leurs bêtises et considèrent leur travail de haut. Ils ont déjà aidé leur capitaine à ranger un tant soit peu son bureau la veille, et aujourd'hui, ils se sont attelés à la construction de la banquette matelassée. Elle trônera juste sous le hublot, lui-même positionné en face du bureau de Law. De cette manière, la nouvelle pourra soit regarder les poissons, soit les activités intenses en réflexions de son nouveau capitaine. Et Law, quant à lui, aura tout à loisir de l'observer dès qu'il le voudra.

En considérant la pièce dans son intégralité, entre deux coups de marteau, Penguin se dit que de toute manière, il n'y avait pas d'autre place où la mettre. Le bureau de Law est tellement petit.

C'est une pièce rectangulaire, assez encombrée de meubles en tout genre. Lorsque l'on ouvre la porte d'entrée, on a dès notre gauche le bureau du capitaine. Juste en face se trouve le mur avec le hublot – et bientôt la banquette. Entre les deux, une vaste bibliothèque occupe le pan de mur de droite, et une porte menant aux appartements personnels du capitaine trône sur celui de gauche. Et au milieu de tout ça, un beau bordel. Des revues scientifiques, des maquettes, des carnets griffonnés et noircis de croquis, des chaussettes sales – des chaussettes sales ? – quelques poufs trop petits, des feuilles volantes, des verres en plastique, et même une tasse de café froid laissée à l'abandon sur le coin d'un meuble de stockage d'archives. Penguin soupire. Et après, ils se font engueuler quand ils laissent traîner leurs caleçons sales dans les couloirs…

Sachi sort son ami de sa rêverie en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

\- Mec ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Je te demande s'il faut la faire plus haute, ou bien si cette hauteur suffit !

Penguin regarde la banquette, et hoche du chef.

\- Non, comme ça c'est bien je pense. Tu as consolidé le sommier ?

\- Pas vraiment… Il fallait ?

\- C'est mieux, affirme Penguin en reprenant la confection de la tête de lit. C'est pas parce que c'est un poids plume qu'il faut se permettre de mettre sa sécurité en jeu. Peut-être que notre petit oisillon va prendre du poids et de la carrure, avec le temps !

Sachi dodeline de la tête pour lui-même, en se disant que « petit oisillon », c'est pas mal non plus. Il prend un clou, et se remet à la tâche. Ils se sont répartis le travail. Lui doit s'occuper du sommier et des pieds de la banquette, tandis que Penguin se penche sur la fabrication des bords du lit. Car la banquette fera aussi office de lit pour la jeune fille. Il semblerait même qu'elle nécessite des barrières pour enfant dans un premier temps. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Dans le silence de la pièce, simplement interrompu par les coups de marteau, et les bruit de planches, les deux compères perçoivent au loin la rumeur du salon commun. Ils se savent privilégiés : ayant découvert la poupée en premier, et étant chargé eux-mêmes de la confection de son environnement, leurs rapports avec la jeune femme sont particuliers. Ils ont hâte d'essayer de lui apprendre les quelques premières bases de la vie.

Un bruit de roues sur le carrelage les tire de leurs pensées profondes. Ils relèvent le nez juste à temps pour voir Bepo ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la pièce, précédé du fauteuil de bureau du capitaine.

\- Revoilà la petite ! s'écrie Sachi le sourire aux lèvres.

Et il s'empresse d'aller la chercher, la menant là où elle a toujours été depuis son arrivée, c'est-à-dire, à côté de la bibliothèque.

\- Ça va ? Les mecs n'ont pas été trop bruyants ?

Bien que la question semblait adressée à la jeune femme, c'est bien l'ours polaire qui répond.

\- Non, ça va. Certains sont un peu envieux de vous, mais pour le reste tout va bien. Le capitaine devrait pas tarder à passer voir où vous en êtes, désolé. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Penguin lui sourit, en lui disant que s'il voulait bien l'aider à monter la tête de lit, ce serait aimable de sa part. Bepo s'excuse et s'exécute rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law passe en coup de vent, pour voir le travail de ses hommes. Il est content de constater que la construction de la banquette avance vite, et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle sera terminée le soir même. Sachi lui assure que ce sera fait, Penguin relativise en ajoutant un « peut-être », et Bepo s'excuse, pour changer.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser terminer tout ça. Vous m'appellerez quand vous commencerez à en voir le bout ?

Sachi approuve et demande :

\- Tu ne nous aide pas, Cap'taine ?

\- Évidemment que non. J'ai promis une partie de poker à Jambart.

Et il sourit narquoisement en s'éclipsant par la porte.

Avant de sortir, il adresse un regard à la jeune femme, immobile sur le fauteuil. Elle est détendue et semble sereine. N'importe quel homme qui la regarderait verrait son regard vide. Mais Law n'est pas n'importe quel homme. Law est un médecin au regard avisé. Et il voit très clairement dans les yeux de son patient une petite lueur qui s'allume, lentement.

 _« Cap'taine… »_

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà notre petit bébé qui commence à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui l'entoure. C'est-y pas beau tout ça ? Je précise que tout ce qui sera en italique et entre guillemets seront des pensées, et non des paroles. C'est extrêmement important.

A part ça, vous avez peut-être remarqué les quelques nouveaux prénoms qui commencent à apparaître, doucement. Ne vous en faites pas, je développerai tous ces aimables (ou non) personnages dans les prochains chapitres )

Aller, je vous laisse mes amours. J'ai une valise à faire, et une bonne nuit de sommeil à rattraper. A la semaine prochaine mes choux ! :)


	8. II-2- Des soins à apporter

Salut les enfants ! Vous allez bien ce soir ? Moi ? Fatiguée, mais ça va. De bonne humeur : c'est le principal.

Aujourd'hui, deuxième chapitre de la partie 2. Il doit être un chpouilla plus court que le précédent, mais rien de bien méchant.

Je remercie grandement **Umichan17** , **Torima Kenro** , et **Little Pingoo** , pour leurs adorables reviews ! D'ailleurs, il y a dans ce chapitre une petite phrase qui t'est entièrement dédicacée, Pingy !

Je suis désolée, je traîne pas, et vous laisse avec mon chapitre. Vous connaissez le blabla, One Piece pas à moi, et tout ça tout ça.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage.**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Des soins à apporter._**

Le lendemain soir, à 19h30 tapante, la banquette matelassée est terminée. Les pirates auraient peut-être pu la finir plus tôt, mais comme ils n'avaient toujours pas fait leur corvée de nettoyage des sanitaires, la confection du lit de la nouvelle avait été quelque peu retardée. Nous préciserons au passage que la punition de Sachi avait été levée depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Law trouvant son nouveau cobaye bien plus intéressant que son pauvre mécanicien roux.

Trônant fièrement sous le hublot, joliment orné de barrières de sécurité pour enfant, méticuleusement bordé et recouvert d'une couverture toute douce et moelleuse, le petit nid douillet de la jeune femme est fin prêt. Tout fier, Sachi et Penguin se ruent vers le réfectoire, là où tout l'équipage est réuni pour dîner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la grande salle, toute éclairée et joyeuse, ils repèrent immédiatement leur capitaine, attablé entre Maximilien et Samuel, toujours aussi inséparables (ou, du moins, simplement séparés par leur capitaine… C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui parvient à réaliser cet exploit). Sans attendre d'avantage, ils se précipitent vers eux en criant comme des gamins.

\- Cap'taine ! Cap'taine ! hurle Sachi pour tenter de couvrir le bruit.

\- On a enfin fini ! ajoute son compère, au même niveau sonore.

\- Le lit de la p'tite est enfin terminé !

A ces mots, les pirates les plus proches arrêtent leurs conversations pour écouter d'une oreille attentive l'échange qui va suivre.

\- Bien… déclare Law après avoir marqué le silence. Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle. L'y avez-vous installée ?

\- Non, répond Penguin. On s'est dit qu'avant de la coucher dans son lit, il faudrait peut-être euh… S'occuper… Un peu d'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Au froncement de sourcil de son capitaine, Penguin comprend parfaitement que non, définitivement non, son interlocuteur ne voit absolument pas du tout de quoi il parle.

\- Comment ça, « s'occuper un peu d'elle » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui faire des tresses ? demande-t-il ironiquement.

\- Ah ben non, réplique Sachi. Ça on sait pas faire. Enfin, moi en tout cas.

\- Mais c'est l'idée ! ajoute Penguin.

Cette fois-ci, les deux amis ont droit au regard blasé de consternation du capitaine typiquement désolé de la bêtise de ses hommes. Les deux compères s'échangent un regard, puis Penguin termine.

\- C'est un peu gênant d'en parler comme ça, ici, devant tout le monde…

A ces mots, Law souffle par le nez, finit son bol de soupe en trois cuillerées, remercie le cuistot pour le délicieux potage, et suit ses hommes dans les couloirs sombres et sinistres de son sous-marin.

 **…**

\- Nan mais, sérieusement, Cap'taine… Tu vois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, quand tu regardes la p'tite ?

Law a repris possession de son fauteuil de bureau, et regarde, sceptique, son cobaye, assis sur son petit lit, posant sur lui son regard vide. Entre les deux, Sachi s'indigne, Penguin souffle de désolation face à l'inhumanité de son capitaine, et Bepo s'excuse en silence.

\- Non, je ne vois pas Sachi. Sois plus clair, veux-tu ?

\- Mais enfiiiiiiiin ! hurle-t-il à la mort. Ça fait quarte jours qu'elle est ici. Et ça faisait sans doute des décennies qu'elle était en train de croupir dans son laboratoire poussiéreux. Et toi, tu ne penses, ni à la changer, ni à la laver, ni à la nourrir !

\- Ah si ! proteste Law, piqué au vif. Je lui ai injecté tous les nutriments qu'elle aurait eu dans un repas normal, et ce, trois fois par jour !

Comme Sachi semble pris de court face à cet argument, c'est Penguin qui prend le relai.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu crois que la combinaison de l'équipage tu vas pouvoir la lui injecter dans le sang aussi ? Et l'hygiène ? Non, sincèrement, Cap'taine, je refuse de coucher la p'tite dans cet état.

Le capitaine pirate soupire en se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil.

\- Je comprends parfaitement vos revendications. Mais sérieusement, vous êtes des hommes. Vous ne prétendez tout de même pas être dans la capacité et l'autorisation d'aider cette jeune femme à prendre son bain !

A cette réflexion pour le moins inattendue, les joues de Sachi rosissent, et le visage de Penguin est traversé d'un rictus tordu de gêne. Heureusement pour eux, Bepo vient à leur secours.

\- Si ça peut aider, je veux bien essayer… Désolée… déclare-t-il timidement.

\- Excellente idée ! s'exclame Sachi, qui reprend peu à peu des couleurs normales.

Alors, vaincu, Law ferme les yeux, et autorise Bepo à emprunter sa salle de bain personnelle pour laver la jeune femme. Sachi et Penguin, tout souriant d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, aident l'ours polaire à transporter la jeune femme, puis demande à leur capitaine où ils peuvent trouver une combinaison propre de l'équipage pour la nouvelle. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de les envoyer vers Marc, le couturier personnel de l'équipage. Et sans attendre d'avantage, les deux amis se ruent vers l'atelier du p'tit Marc, comme il est si souvent surnommé, pour lui demander une nouvelle combi.

De son côté, Bepo fait couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire tout en papotant avec l'adolescente. Évidemment, elle ne répond rien. Mais l'ours polaire sait parfaitement que tout ce qu'il dit, elle l'entend et l'enregistre quelque part. Il lui raconte d'un air absent et entrecoupé de « désolé » les quelques anecdotes à savoir sur le navire. Par exemple, la fois où le capitaine avait avalé un petit pois de travers, et où tout le monde avait cru qu'il allait mourir, la fois où Sachi avait glissé sur une savonnette et où il était resté trois mois la jambe dans le plâtre, ou encore, quand Édouard avec découvert une carte au trésor, l'avait perdu, et l'avait retrouvée dans les toilettes, « recyclée comme PQ », avait expliqué Sébastien, le cuisinier du navire, comme seule justification à sa connerie.

Et, tout en papotant, il sort un savon qui sent bon, un shampoing à la pêche, un gant tout propre, etc. Lorsque l'eau commence à fumer, il baisse le thermostat, débarrasse la jeune femme de sa vieille blouse trouée et grise, la prend dans ses bras touffus et la dépose délicatement dans la baignoire. Elle frissonne lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec l'eau, mais bien vite, l'étonnement face à une telle nouveauté prend le dessus sur le décalage de température, et la voilà perdue dans la découverte de ce nouvel élément.

Lorsque l'ours approche la pomme de douche du corps de la jeune fille, ses sourcils se froncent et sa tête se rentre dans ses épaules dans une expression à la fois de peur, de méfiance et de malaise. Mais lorsqu'elle ressent la chaleur réconfortante du liquide contre sa peau, un sourire de plaisir fleurit sur ses lèvres, et Bepo, attendri, sourit lui aussi, sans même prendre le temps de s'excuser.

Une fois la sensation de plaisir passée, la curiosité pique la demoiselle, intriguée par la pomme de douche. Lentement, elle lève son bras vers le jet d'eau, et tente d'attraper les gouttes qui en sortent. Le petit air concentré qui orne son visage à ce moment-là vaut tout l'amour du monde. Bepo s'amuse un peu avec le jet. Il éloigne la pomme, la rapproche, diminue la pression, l'augmente, etc. La poupée, dans sa baignoire, se donne à cœur joie au jeu, et redécouvre en même temps ses différents membres et leurs mécanismes complexes.

Lorsque l'ours éteint le jet, la déception vient immédiatement remplacer toute trace d'amusement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Pourtant, son sourire revient bien vite au contact de la patte fourrée de l'ours qui vient la savonner. Pour l'habituer à agir par elle-même, Bepo dépose une petite goutte de savon dans la paume de main de la petite. Elle regarde la substance, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, elle regarde à nouveau l'ours, en quête de réponses aux questions qu'elle ne parvient pas à formuler.

En souriant, l'ours lui montre qu'il faut se frotter pour faire de la mousse. Amusée, la jeune fille essaie à son tour. Le résultat est peu concluant : ses mouvements ne sont pas assez énergiques pour faire apparaître la moindre mousse. Mais pour une première fois, Bepo estime que c'est déjà bien si elle a pigé le mouvement. Et puis, l'odeur du savon ne semble pas la laisser de marbre… L'odorat est un sens qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de mettre à l'épreuve.

Le savonnage laisse rapidement place au rinçage, et l'ours polaire profite que la jeune fille se soit habituée à l'eau pour lui mouiller la tête. Elle réagit beaucoup moins au contact du liquide chaud sur ses cheveux, et Bepo s'en étonne. Puis, après une courte réflexion, il en conclut qu'elle doit avoir moins de sensibilité dans ce milieu capillaire. Tant mieux pour lui ! Il lui shampouine rapidement la tête, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se prenne pas de mousse dans les yeux, puis la rince en la laissant jouer encore quelques minutes avec l'eau.

En s'excusant sans aucune raison apparente, Bepo se dit que ce petit être est vraiment peu commun, et qu'ils ont bien de la chance de l'avoir en leur compagnie, sous leur aile protectrice…

 **...**

\- Et donc, nous avons absolument besoin d'une nouvelle combinaison, et vite, termine Penguin.

Assis autour d'un grand bureau en bois, Sachi, Penguin et Marc se concertent au sujet de la combinaison de leur nouvelle recrue. Le pauvre petit couturier, un petit bonhomme brun aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux un peu bouclés, a vu entrer en trombe les deux idiots de service dans son atelier il y a de cela au moins un quart d'heure, et Penguin vient tout juste de finir de formuler leur requête. Il soupire et déclare, en faisant rouler sa chaise de bureau :

\- Bougez pas les gars, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Il ouvre successivement tout un tas de tiroirs, d'armoires et placards tous remplis de tissus divers et variés, avant de s'arrêter et de sortir d'une caisse un grand drap blanc-cassé.

\- Un truc de cette couleur-là, ça vous irait ?

Les deux amis s'échangent un coup d'œil, et affirment du chef.

\- Bon, je peux vous faire ça pour demain, mais pas pour ce soir. En attendant, je vais vous filer une vieille combi. Ça pourra toujours lui servir de pyjama.

Sachi approuve, tout en suivant du regard Marc qui se dirige vers sa penderie professionnelle.

\- Au fait, elle va bien ? crie-t-il de l'autre pièce. Le capitaine ne lui fait pas trop peur ? Parce que, au final, on ne l'a quasiment pas vue, nous…

\- Ça va, ça va, assure Penguin. Mais je suis certain que ça ira encore mieux quand elle aura passé une bonne nuit dans son nouveau lit, toute fraîchement changée et lavée.

\- Ouais, logique, approuve le tailleur en revenant vers le bureau, une grande combi bleue marine dans les mains.

\- Hé, elle date vraiment cette combi ! s'exclame Sachi. C'est celle que vous portiez quand je suis arrivé !

\- Effectivement, approuve Penguin. Je m'en souviens. Elles étaient hypra-trop chaudes.

\- Heureusement que t'es arrivé, Marc. Sans toi, on aurait encore ça sur le dos…

Marc sourit, et tend la tenue à son pote.

\- Aller, va, donne-lui ça. Elle n'aura pas froid au moins !

\- Oh bah ça, c'est certain !

 **…**

Lorsque les deux acolytes reviennent dans le bureau de leur capitaine, Bepo est en train de sécher la jeune femme, qui frissonne de froid. Rapidement, Sachi apporte la combinaison, ainsi que des sous-vêtements féminins propres, que Marc avait fort heureusement achetés une fois par erreur, et qui, pour le coup, sont bien utiles. L'ours polaire habille la petite, qui sourit de plaisir au contact de la chaleur de la combinaison bleue.

Pour revenir dans la chambre, Bepo l'aide un peu à marcher, mais elle parvient globalement à tenir debout sans trop tomber.

Comme des grands frères prévenants et attentionnés, Penguin et Sachi couchent la jeune femme, la bordent avec amour et lui souhaitent de passer une bonne nuit pleine de beaux rêves. Law, resté sur le pas de la porte, sourit face à la tendresse dégoulinante de guimauve, mais pourtant terriblement attendrissante, qui émane de ses deux hommes. Lorsque ces derniers referment le battant de bois, en sortant sur la pointe des pieds, ils se prennent une petite pique salée de leur capitaine qui les charrie. Pourtant, ils ne se vexent pas. Au contraire, Penguin répond, taquin, presque sournois :

\- Jaloux !

Et les deux amis se dirigent vers le salon commun, où une partie de strip poker les attend avec impatience.

Dans son lit, les yeux plantés dans un plafond qu'elle ne voit pas, la jeune femme voit défiler pleins d'images dans sa tête. Des sensations lui reviennent en mémoire, quelques sentiments, aussi, un peu vagues, un peu flous. Et puis, lentement, difficilement, certains mots résonnent à ses oreilles, comme des échos qui se seraient perdus…

 _« Bepo… Désolé… Sachi… Eau… La P'tite… Penguin… Nuit… Cap'taine… »_

* * *

 **NdK** Oui. Oui, ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle était sur le navire, et oui, Law n'a même pas songé à la laver. Oui, Law est inhumain. Désolée. x)

J'aime beaucoup cette scène du bain, avec Bepo. Mais, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir assez développé ses différentes sensations… Vous trouvez ça comment, vous ? Pingy, t'as vu le méga clin d'œil que je t'ai fait ? :D

Bon, je tarde pas aujourd'hui, je suis crevée ! Le théâtre, c'est trop cool, mais ça fatigue, un truc de fou ! Et pour ceux qui veulent trainer, une review ne serait pas refus ! :)


	9. II-3- Des automatismes à comprendre

Salut les loustics ! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Ouais, en fait, même si je vous dérange, j'm'en bats les couettes. Moi aussi j'vous aime.

Aujourd'hui donc, troisième chapitre de la partie 2. Et on va voir quelques scènes intéressantes, je vous assure ! Enfin, c'est du moins l'idée que j'en ai. Je remercie très chaleureusement **Little Pingoo** , et **Torima Kenro** , pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup les gens :p

Je vous rappelle que les personnages de base appartiennent à notre grand maître Oda-sama, mais tout ce qui gravite autour sort de ma pauvre tête. Bon voyage ! :]

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage.**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Des automatismes à comprendre._**

 _Jour 7._

 _Le prototype humain de laboratoire semble bien s'accommoder à son environnement. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de peur ou de méfiance dans ses yeux, aussi bien à mon approche qu'à celle des hommes constituant son cercle d'intimité provisoire. La créature commence à prendre un peu d'assurance dans ses mouvements, et son équilibre grandit, lentement, mais sûrement. Sa proprioception se fait plus présente également, même si le contrôle de son corps est encore à approfondir._

 _J'ai continué de la nourrir par perfusion, mais il va être grand temps de lui apprendre à se nourrir elle-même. Il est à ce propos également rassurant de constater que le sujet d'étude a semblé apprécier la douche que Bepo lui a donnée l'autre soir. Maintenant qu'il a un véritable lit, et un coin pour lui-même, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir prendre un véritable rythme de sommeil._

 _Et quant au langage..._

Law relève la tête de sa feuille pour regarder son cobaye, assis sagement sur son lit, le regard vissé sur lui. La jeune femme ne parle pas. Pas encore. Mais il voit à l'éclat de son regard qu'elle comprend de plus en plus de chose. Il sourit pour lui-même, et s'apprête à se replonger dans son écriture, lorsqu'on vient toquer à sa porte. Il pose calmement son stylo, et ordonne à la personne d'entrer.

Une main hésitante entrouvre le battant de bois, et Marc passe la tête dans l'encadrement.

\- Cap'taine, désolé de te déranger, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Sachi et Penguin ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répond l'intéressé. Ils ne sont pas au salon commun ?

\- Non, ni dans la salle des machines. Et puis, leur chambre est vide, alors…

Law plisse les yeux en signe de réflexion, puis déclare, pensif :

\- Ah, si, je sais... Ils doivent être dans les cales. Ils cherchaient des vieux jouets, pour amuser la gamine. Je leur ai dit en rigolant qu'on en avait peut-être au sous-sol. Sauf qu'ils m'ont pris au pied de la lettre. Ils doivent être en train de se battre contre des toiles d'araignées géantes à l'heure qu'il est...

Il sourit, l'air mauvais, et Marc ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Doit-il rire avec son capitaine de la naïveté de ses amis, ou doit-il plaindre leur triste sort ? Dans le doute, il se contente d'approuver du chef.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu les voir ? demande Law en indiquant à son couturier de s'avancer dans la pièce.

\- Ils m'avaient demandé de faire une combinaison pour la nouvelle, et je viens de la terminer, alors...

En pénétrant dans le bureau du pirate, le jeune homme sent deux yeux inquisiteurs se fixer sur lui. En tournant la tête, il croise le regard de la jeune fille, assise sur son matelas. En souriant, Law se dit qu'une rencontre avec une personne extérieure à son cercle intime ferait une excellente expérience pour la créature.

Il s'accoude alors à son bureau et croise les mains devant sa bouche, en position d'observation. Le regard plongé dans un indicible univers de réflexion, il incite son ami à aller porter la combinaison lui-même à la jeune femme.

Marc approuve du chef et se dirige lentement vers la banquette matelassée. C'est la première fois qu'il s'approche autant de la nouvelle, et il ne voudrait surtout pas l'effrayer dès le premier contact.

En voyant qu'il se rapproche d'elle, la jeune femme fronce les sourcils et rentre un peu la tête dans ses épaules, regardant le nouvel arrivant avec une petite moue méfiante. Law prend note de son comportement et de ses réactions, en bon scientifique consciencieux.

Lorsque le jeune couturier arrive à sa hauteur, il sourit timidement, et tend la combinaison à la jeune femme.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, déclare-t-il de sa faible voix.

Comme elle ne semble pas réagir, il se tourne vers son capitaine, appelant à l'aide. Ce dernier sourit, en répondant simplement :

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu... Si tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te tende la main, te remercie, et complimente ton joli travail, c'est raté. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu lui dis, et quand bien même elle te comprendrait, elle ne serait même pas capable de te répondre et de se saisir de ce que tu lui tends.

Il marque une pause, et comme le jeune homme semble hésiter, il ajoute :

\- Pose lui simplement la combinaison sur les genoux, assied-toi à côté d'elle, et parle-lui. De ce que tu veux. C'est simplement pour qu'elle s'habitue à ta voix.

\- Je ne vais pas paraître ridicule ? demande le couturier, suspicieux.

\- Si, sans doute. Mais je te rassure, il n'y a que moi qui puisse te voir, alors...

Le couturier soupire, et s'assoit à côté la jeune fille.

\- Salut… Moi, c'est Marc, commence-t-il. Je suis le couturier de cet équipage.

Il se tait un instant, incertain, hésitant.

\- Je t'ai fait cette combinaison, ajoute-t-il. Parce que si tu gardes la bleue toute la journée, tu vas avoir trop chaud. Et si tu as trop chaud, tu vas beaucoup suer, et tu pourrais tomber malade. Et, ce serait vraiment pas cool.

A côté de lui, la jeune femme détend un peu ses muscles, et pose une main sur la tenue qu'on lui a apportée. Marc se prend à sourire de ce geste anodin, qui semble pourtant lui demander toute son attention. En oubliant peu à peu son capitaine, il se remet à parler.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop grande… J'avais pas tes mensurations, alors c'était un peu compliqué de tailler la combi… Mais ne t'inquiète, elle va sans doute rétrécir un peu au lavage.

L'adolescente sourit en caressant le tissu sur ses genoux.

\- C'est du coton. J'espère que ce sera assez doux pour toi, et que tu seras bien dedans. Parce que, tu sais, c'est très important, d'être bien dans sa combinaison.

En guise d'approbation, la jeune fille serre un peu la combinaison contre elle.

\- Oh, et je pourrais aussi te commander de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Parce que, ça, je sais pas les confectionner…

Il marque une pause, pour observer son interlocutrice, puis reprend, en souriant :

\- J'espère que Sachi et Penguin prennent bien soin de toi, et que le capitaine ne te maltraite pas trop... Tu sais, il fait un peu peur, mais au fond, il est très gentil. Et je suis certain qu'il veillera toujours à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

A l'évocation de « Sachi » et « Penguin », l'adolescente relève la tête, fixant son attention sur son voisin. Assis à son bureau, Law se fait une note mentale. « Rappeler à Marc qu'il est relativement peu conseillé de dire que son capitaine fait peur lorsque ce dernier est dans les parages... »

\- Et je sais de quoi je parle, continue le jeune homme, sans percevoir les ondes négatives émanant de son capitaine. C'est lui-même qui m'a recueilli, quand j'étais perdu.

Le couturier marque une petite pause, puis reprend avec un petit sourire, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui allaient l'étreindre.

\- Mais, mon histoire n'est pas très drôle, alors je ne vais pas te la raconter. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Plus tard, peut-être, quand tu pourras tout comprendre, et que tu sauras quoi me répondre…

Il la regarde en souriant, et étrangement, elle lui renvoie un faible rictus, du bout des lèvres.

\- En tout cas, poursuit-il dans un soupir, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de te réveiller à ce moment-là, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu as bien de la chance d'être tombé sur nous. Parce que je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau si tu étais tombée sur quelqu'un comme Barbe Noire...

Law approuve en silence la réflexion du jeune homme, et sursaute presque lorsque Sachi frappe trois coups forts contre le battant de bois, et entre, rayonnant.

\- Cap'taine ! Cap'taine !

Il s'arrête net en voyant un « intrus » auprès de la jeune femme, mais se radoucit très vite en réalisant que ce n'est que le couturier.

\- Hey ! Marc ! Tu passais dire bonjour à la p'tite ?

\- En fait, je passais surtout vous donner la nouvelle combinaison, que j'ai enfin terminée. Mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, le Capitaine m'a dit de m'adresser directement à la commanditaire, réplique-t-il dans un sourire, en se levant du lit.

Sachi approuve, et s'approche de la jeune fille en lui demandant si la tenue lui plaît. En voyant qu'il s'approche d'elle, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, rayonnante comme jamais. Law note l'étrange sentiment dépeint par son visage, et Sachi s'assoit à côté d'elle, en prenant la combinaison dans ses mains.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi étais-tu si content en entrant, Sachi ? Auriez-vous trouvé des jouets dans les cales ? demande Law, un sourire sournois en coin.

\- Non, évidemment, tu penses bien… Mais on est remonté, parce que Seb appelait à table.

\- Et ? demande le pirate en fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus sceptique.

\- Et qui dit « le cuistot appelle à la bouffe », dit « manger », qui dit...

Sachi savoure un petit silence de suspense, avant de terminer sa phrase.

\- « Première leçon pour apprendre à manger à la p'tiiiiiiite » !

Face au sourire idiot de son membre d'équipage, Law souffle par le nez en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était que ça…

\- Et donc, c'est pour ça que je venais te voir. Parce qu'on va p'têt pas la faire manger là quand même…

Law réfléchit un instant, et finit par approuver.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Il serait préférable de l'emmener dans les cuisines. Vous demanderez à Seb de lui faire un bon petit plat pas trop dur à mâcher.

\- Coooool ! Merci Cap'taine ! Tu viens Petite ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille lève les yeux vers Sachi, et sourit faiblement. Lui aussi, il le voit, l'éclat dans son regard. Un éclat qui n'était pas là avant. L'éclat de celle qui arrive à attraper ce qui glissait avant sur elle. Même si elle ne comprend pas encore tout, elle enregistre, dans un coin de son esprit, tout ce qu'elle apprend. Et Sachi est persuadé qu'elle saura réutiliser tout ça, en temps et en heure voulu.

 **...**

Quelques minutes, plus tard, c'est l'effusion dans le self. Tout le monde veut assister à la première leçon pour apprendre à la nouvelle à manger. Jambart est obligé de barrer la porte, et Law remet tout le monde à sa place en menaçant l'assemblée avec un simple bout de papier. Disons, pour être plus clair, qu'une rumeur court, comme quoi ce papier ne serait autre que la « liste-de-toutes-les-expériences-à-réaliser-sur-mon-équipage ». Autant vous dire, qu'il n'y a déjà plus grand monde à vouloir faire son curieux à la porte…

De l'autre côté du mur, la jeune femme regarde, émerveillée, l'assiette devant ses yeux. Sébastien, le cuistot du navire, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains hirsutes et à l'air malicieux de celui qui fait toujours des conneries, se félicite. Il a fait une purée toute simple, accompagnée d'un petit morceau de steak haché. Cela pourrait paraître banal, mais il voit bien au regard de la nouvelle, que c'est tout, sauf banal. Impatient, Sachi s'assoit en face d'elle, prend la fourchette, met un peu de purée dessus, et souffle pour faire refroidir. Penguin, quant à lui, s'assoit à côté de son ami, et mange son propre plat. La p'tite est bien mignonne, mais lui aussi, il a faim, que diable !

\- Aller, ouvre la bouche ! Fais « aaaaah » !

La jeune femme regarde Sachi, perplexe, sans comprendre son comportement étrange. Il referme la bouche, et recommence.

\- Fais « aaaaaaah » !

Mais une fois encore, l'adolescente semble quelque peu réticente à imiter l'idiot qui se trouve en face d'elle. Penguin se marre, et Sébastien vient d'assoir à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, Sachi…

\- Gna, gna, gna… grogne l'interpelé. Ben vas-y ! Essaie ! Monsieur je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde !

Sébastien prend la fourchette que Sachi lui tend, la pose sur la table, et se saisit d'une petite cuiller. Il prend de la purée dans l'assiette de sa voisine de table, et lorsqu'il est certain d'avoir capté son attention, il engloutit la cuillérée. Il mâche consciencieusement (même si c'est inutile avec la purée, c'est utile pour le geste), et avale bruyamment. Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents, reprend de la purée, et présente cette fois-ci le couvert à la jeune femme.

Elle le regarde, intriguée. Il devine qu'elle a perçu le mouvement à faire, mais qu'elle n'ose pas. Alors, pour l'encourager, il ouvre la bouche en faisant simplement « ah », et par mimétisme, la jeune fille fait de même. Aucun son ne sort, évidemment, mais qu'importe ? Le cuisinier lui sert la cuiller de purée, et lui fait signe de refermer sa bouche.

A ce moment précis, la petite poupée découvre le sens gustatif de ses papilles. Et c'est une explosion de sensations qui peut se lire dans ses grands yeux écarquillés. Dans un mouvement totalement naturel, instinctif et spontané, elle avale sa purée. Encore un peu étonnée de sa découverte, et curieuse d'en apprendre plus, elle regarde à nouveau Sébastien, et rouvre en grand la bouche.

Amusé, le jeune homme lui ressert une cuillérée de purée, et c'est la même scène qui se déroule à nouveau devant ses yeux. Il sourit, pendant que Penguin savoure son propre plat, et que Sachi va chercher le sien en boudant.

Lorsque la jeune femme a bien pigé le truc, Sébastien s'attaque à la viande. Là encore, le goût est remis à l'épreuve, et l'adolescente découvre tous les plaisirs des saveurs. Elle comprend même tout de suite qu'il faut mâcher avant d'avaler, et Sébastien la félicite.

Quand son assiette est vide, Penguin va chercher le fromage, qu'il atteint pour tout le monde. Il sert un petit morceau de fromage à la petite, et Sébastien se charge de le lui faire goûter. A chaque bouchée, elle s'émerveille, et en redemande. Le cuisinier est content : c'est sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un apprécie autant des plats aussi simples. Sachi sort rapidement de sa bouderie pour se prêter au jeu, et parvient lui aussi à faire manger la jeune fille, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au dessert, ils se concertent, et décident à l'unanimité de lui faire goûter la banane. Sébastien enlève donc la peau et sépare le fruit en trois pour faire des morceaux plus petits. Les quelques premiers bouts, c'est lui qui les porte à la bouche de l'adolescente. Mais bien vite, elle veut faire elle-même, et tente de son plein gré de se saisir du fruit. Alors, méthodiquement, les trois garçons lui expliquent, plus ou moins chacun leur tour et à leur manière, comment faire pour se contrôler. Ils la félicitent lorsqu'elle parvient à porter le morceau à sa bouche, et l'encourage à recommencer quand le fruit tombe avant d'y parvenir.

Lorsque Law pénètre dans la cuisine, une fois que tous ses hommes sont sortis du réfectoire, il sourit tendrement face à la scène qui se pose à lui. Sachi, Penguin et Sébastien, encourageant de toute leur âme, la petite poupée qui commence tout juste à manger toute seule. Il vient s'assoir à la petite table, et il est très étonné face à la réaction de son cobaye. La jeune fille lui sourit fièrement, et lui montre clairement qu'elle sait manger sa banane toute seule. Le pirate sourit.

\- C'est bien, gamine. C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi.

Le sourire de la dite gamine s'agrandit encore, et elle tire sur la manche du cuisinier pour réclamer une deuxième banane.

\- Ah non Petite, désolé. Un repas, c'est un plat, du fromage, et un dessert. Pas deux !

Sa petite moue déçue est à croquer, et Sébastien se laisse charmer.

\- Mais si tu veux, je peux te donner un petit carré de chocolat.

\- Oh, oui ! Bonne idée ! s'exclame Sachi.

Et il court chercher la boîte à morceaux de chocolat, comme il est coutume d'en prendre un après le dessert, chaque midi, sur le navire.

Avant de lui faire goûter, Sébastien présente le morceau à la jeune femme, qui commence à sentir son odeur. Elle sourit, et se saisit du petit carré. Elle veut croquer dedans, mais c'est plus dur que la banane. Ne sachant comment faire, elle interroge son voisin du regard. Le jeune cuisinier prend donc un morceau de chocolat, et croque dedans, pour montrer l'exemple. La jeune fille prend le temps de s'assurer que tout le monde fait bien comme ça pour essayer à son tour.

C'est dur, mais elle y parvient. Et la saveur du chocolat dans sa bouche vaut bien n'importe quel effort…

 **...**

En revenant vers la chambre, après avoir bataillé pour avoir un autre morceau de chocolat sans pour autant obtenir gain de cause, la jeune femme prend plaisir à marcher en ne s'aidant que du mur. Law est impressionné de voir à quel point son équilibre a progressé en si peu de temps. Mais, malheureusement, ça ne dure pas. En effet, dix mètres avant la porte du bureau, la jeune fille se prend les pieds dans elle-même, et tombe.

Et avec la chute, et toute la peur que cela peut procurer, elle découvre aussi la douleur. Pour le plus grand désarroi de Sachi.

Il veut s'élancer, se précipiter vers elle, pour savoir si tout va bien, pour la consoler et l'empêcher de pleurer, mais Law le retient par le col, observant attentivement la scène. La jeune fille est loin de vouloir éclater en sanglot. Malgré ses yeux écarquillés, le pirate voit très bien qu'elle essaie au contraire d'analyser cette nouvelle sensation, et de la contenir. Il s'accroupi près d'elle, et elle le regarde, interloquée, quelques larmes perlant que coin de ses yeux.

\- Oui, gamine. C'est normal. Quand on tombe, on a mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Et plus vite on essaiera de se relever, plus vite ce sera oublié.

Il se relève, et autorise Sachi à aller aider la jeune fille toujours à terre. Le pirate se précipite vers elle.

\- Ça va Petite ?

Il l'aide à se relever, et suit son capitaine dans le couloir, jusqu'au bureau. Arrivé dans la pièce, il sèche ses larmes, l'installe sur la banquette, et commence à enlever sa combinaison bleue trop chaude pour la troquer contre la nouvelle, sans doute bien plus agréable.

Penguin, qui était resté aider Sébastien et Arthur au débarrassage, arrive juste à temps pour voir la tête de la jeune femme. Elle sourit béatement, en sentant contre sa peau le doux tissu de la combinaison. Il sourit.

\- Eh beh, on dirait bien que la combi de Marc te plaît Petite !

Elle le regarde, toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres.

Et puis, Law demande à ses hommes de sortir de son bureau, pour le laisser travailler. Sachi et Penguin s'exécutent sans discuter. Ils saluent l'adolescente d'un « à plus tard » jovial, et referment la porte derrière eux. Le capitaine pirate, quant à lui, ouvre le livre n°423, et reprend l'analyse méticuleuse du bouquin là où il l'avait laissée la dernière fois.

Sur sa banquette, la jeune fille pose son épaule contre le mur, et ramène ses jambes près d'elle. Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus précis et coordonnés, et elle peut maintenant varier ses positions assises sans trop de souci.

En laissant son regard glisser sur les fonds marins visibles depuis le hublot, elle sourit, sans raison apparente. Dans sa tête, des engrenages commencent à s'ébrouer, et les choses et les idées trouvent peu à peu leurs places respectives. Elle ferme les yeux, et écoute le bruit de la plume de son capitaine contre le papier.

Et puis, derrière ce bruit si agréable, quelques bribes de phrases réapparaissent dans son esprit.

« _Combi… Manger… C'est bien ! Capitaine… Banane… Ça va ?_

 _Gamine… »_

* * *

 **NdK** Apprendre à manger… J'avais vraiment hâte de traiter cette scène, et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas déçue du résultat. Et vous ? Ça correspond à vos attentes ?

Oh, et vous remarquerez dans les prochains chapitre, que les Heart sont vraiment des gros bouffeurs de fromage. Vraiment très gros. x)

En vous remerciant d'être passé par ici, et vous souhaitant la bonne journée ! :)


	10. II-4- Des problèmes à résoudre

Salut mes amours ! Vous savez que j'vous aime ?

Je m'excuse platement, je poste mon chapitre vachement tard, mais en ce moment j'ai l'impression que mes week-ends passent tellement vite que le temps de faire la grasse mat' le samedi matin, il est déjà l'heure de faire la valise le dimanche soir.

Bref. Je vous dis un énorme merci, pour toutes les adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissées depuis la semaine dernière, autant de mots gentils d'un coup… J'vous jure que ça fout la banane et que ça réchauffe le cœur ! Merci donc à **Little Pingoo** (toujours au rendez-vous :keur:), **Else 1991** (trois reviews ? Wahou ! C'est Noël avant l'heure ! ^^), **Torima Kenro** , **Dal Dal** , **Lapin** , et **OMGG**

 _Pause réponse à vos adorables reviews_ _:_

 _Dal Dal :_ Oh, un nouveau ! Bonsoir ! Bienvenu chez moi ! :) Et tant de compliments, merci ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre ^.^ « Le mouvement paternel de l'équipage », j'aime beaucoup cette définition de la réaction des Heart ! Oh, oui… Le plaisir du chocolat… Chez moi, tous les midis, on a notre carré de chocolat après le dessert. *Ko' vous raconte sa vie, bonjour !* De rien, merci à toi d'avoir reviewé ! :)

 _OMGG et Lapin :_ Oh, deux autres nouveaux ! Ou un seul ? En fait, comme vous (ou tu ?) avez (ou as ?) laissé deux fois la même review, je me dis que ces deux entités ne doivent être qu'une seule même personne… Dans le doute, je vais te vouvoyer. x) Merci à vous, donc, et en espérant que la suite vous plaise autant ! :)

Je m'excuse, je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux autres reviews, je le fais après manger, promis ! Je vous remercie encore, vous rappelle que One Piece n'appartient qu'à Oda-sama (sauf la Petite, et tous les petits personnages que j'ai inventés) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : apprivoisement et apprentissage.**

 _Chapitre 4 : Des problèmes à résoudre._

22 jours. Cela fait maintenant 22 jours que la nouvelle est à bord du navire. C'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour prendre un peu d'assurance, pour pouvoir marcher seule, pour s'habituer aux idiots qui l'entourent. Elle dort toujours dans le bureau du capitaine, et elle a encore les barrières de sécurité enfant. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Elle ne sait pas parler, non. Pas encore, évidemment. Mais ses yeux sont animés de lueurs qui n'apparaissaient pas avant. Et Sachi et Penguin s'en félicitent.

22 jours, donc. 22 jours pour commencer à apprendre la vie, pour essayer de prendre des habitudes, pour essayer d'adopter un rythme de vie quotidien.

22 jours, et un premier gros problème vient chatouiller le quotidien de notre capitaine nonchalant.

Il est assis à son bureau lorsque Bepo sort de la salle de bain. Une nappe de vapeur s'en échappe à l'ouverture de la porte, et Law relève les yeux de son « Sciences & Piraterie » pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Bepo était chargé de laver la gamine. Elle devait prendre une douche et un shampoing. Le quatrième shampoing de son existence. En considérant sa montre, le pirate fronce les sourcils. Cela ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'ils sont affairés dans la salle de bain. Ils ne peuvent décemment pas avoir déjà fini.

L'ours polaire s'approche de son capitaine un peu penaud. Il est seul.

\- Je peux savoir où est passée la mioche ? demande Law d'un ton froid et menaçant.

\- Oh, elle est toujours dans la salle de bain, assure le second du navire. Simplement…

Il s'arrête un instant, cherchant ses mots sous le regard glacial de son capitaine.

\- Simplement quoi ? J'imagine que tu as une excellente raison d'interrompre sa douche et de la laisser totalement seule, sans aucune surveillance, dans la baignoire…

En gardant le regard planté dans le plancher, l'ours polaire tend simplement la patte. Le capitaine pirate a d'abord un petit mouvement de recul, puis, il le voit, le problème. C'est une touffe de cheveux. Mais pas n'importe quelle touffe de cheveux. Une touffe énorme, fermement accrochée aux griffes de l'ours.

La petite perd ses cheveux.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être essayer d'arrêter la tombée de ses cheveux, explique Bepo. Parce qu'elle en perd vraiment beaucoup. Comme s'ils étaient mal fixés à son crâne. Et comme je sais qu'ils ne repousseront pas…

Le chirurgien hoche du chef en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux plissés, soufflant par le nez.

\- C'est effectivement fort fâcheux… lâche-t-il en pleine réflexion.

Il fait pivoter sa chaise de bureau, et la fait glisser jusqu'à sa bibliothèque. D'un geste vif, il attrape le bouquin n°423. En revenant vers son bureau, il fait signe à son second d'aller finir la douche de la gamine, pendant qu'il étudie la question. Avant que la salle de bain ne se referme, Law précise à son ami de mettre les cheveux de côté, au cas où.

Lorsque son sujet d'étude sort de la salle de bain, dix minutes plus tard, fraichement lavé et avec un volume capillaire deux fois moins important qu'avant, l'ours polaire retourne au bureau de son capitaine, en quête de réponses.

\- Il va être possible de lui réimplanter des cheveux, sans doute. Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore trop comment faire. Il me faut étudier la question plus en profondeur. En attendant…

Il pose son regard sur son cobaye, sagement assis sur son lit, le regard rivé vers les poissons.

\- En attendant, on ne peut rien faire, conclut-il.

Son second approuve du chef, et sort de la pièce, en souhaitant un « à plus tard », suivi d'un « désolé » jovial, à destination de la jeune femme.

 **…**

La matinée s'écoule lentement. Law passe tout son temps à chercher une solution aux problèmes capillaires de la jeune femme, pendant que cette dernière l'observe, le regard rempli de curiosité, ses lèvres tirées dans un léger rictus.

A midi, Sachi entre en courant comme un dératé dans le bureau, impatient d'emmener la jeune fille à la cuisine pour manger. Manque de pot, il se paye le pied dans un carton qui trainait là, et s'étale sur le sol, comme une grosse larve. Son capitaine hausse à peine un sourcil, mais il remarque très bien le changement d'attitude chez son cobaye. Son sourire s'est agrandi, et sa bouche s'est légèrement entrouverte. Ses yeux sembleraient presque rieurs… Est-elle simplement heureuse de retrouver Sachi, son grand frère de toujours, ou bien commencerait-elle à comprendre le sens de l'humour ? Law sourit pour lui-même, et ferme son bouquin, pendant que son ami vient saluer la Petite, et commence à l'entrainer vers la cuisine.

Ce midi, c'est riz-pavé-de-saumon. Et c'est un régal. La jeune femme réclame une deuxième part de poisson, et comme Sachi, Penguin et Mickaël – qui avait aujourd'hui décidé de manger en petit comité avec la nouvelle – font de même, Sébastien ne peut qu'approuver. Dans la salle voisine, l'équipage entier en réclame également une deuxième part.

\- Eh beh… Heureusement que j'en avais fait beaucoup plus que de raison… soupire-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les goinfres qui l'entourent.

Il regarde sa voisine de table, actuellement en train de se battre contre ses derniers grains de riz. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, c'est elle qui tient les couverts. Toute seule, comme une grande. Mais, un grain de riz, c'est petit. Et une fourchette, ça a des trous. Alors forcément, c'est pas facile de manger les derniers grains.

Le cuisinier hésite. Doit-il aider la Petite, ou peut-il se permettre de la laisser galérer ? Il n'a pas besoin de se poser la question bien longtemps. A court de patience, la jeune femme a déjà totalement délaissé sa fourchette, et finit son assiette avec ses doigts. Sébastien sourit. « Ah, oui… On peut faire comme ça, aussi… » songe-t-il.

Lorsque tous les voraces ont terminé leur assiette, Mickaël va chercher le plateau de fromage de la Petite, dans le frigo, et atteint en passant le plateau de fromage pour la salle d'à côté. Oui, car Penguin, Sébastien et Sachi se sont amusés à faire goûter différents fromage à leur petite protégée. Et si elle a adoré la tomme de brebis, ça n'est pas vraiment le cas du bleu, qu'elle a tout bonnement recraché dans son assiette la première fois qu'elle l'a eu dans la bouche. Du coup, un deuxième plateau de fromage a été créé rien que pour elle.

Maximilien passe en coup de vent pendant que Penguin coupe quelques morceaux de fromages pour la jeune femme. Il vient chercher le fameux plateau de fromage. Avant de repartir, il s'arrête à la petite table, et souhaite une bonne fin d'appétit à ses compagnons. La jeune femme pose sur lui un regard serein, heureux, presque bienveillant. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un fin rictus, tel un remerciement. Alors, l'homme sourit à son tour, et s'en retourne au self, en fredonnant l'air d'une chanson paillarde restée coincée dans son crâne depuis la veille.

Ce petit échange de regard et de sourire est allé très vite. Pourtant, Sachi l'a bien vu. Il sourit pour lui-même en contemplant la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Puis, il prend un morceau de fromage, et frappe son voisin de table, sans raison apparente. Et s'en suit une petite dispute amicale, à laquelle Mickaël se joint volontiers. Sébastien, lui, soupire simplement, et en profite pour reprendre du fromage.

 **…**

Lorsque le cuistot se rend compte que le plateau de fromage s'est vidé de sa moitié en un repas, il décide que c'est l'heure de passer au dessert. Il ramasse le plateau, et demande à Maximilien de lui donner celui du self. Ce dernier sort de table pour le lui apporter (sous les cris de désespoir de son amour de colocataire, j'ai nommé Samuel) et le cuisinier remet tout ça au frigo. Puis, il atteint les fondants au chocolat, qu'il a préparé avec amour ce matin. Il les repasse une minute et trente secondes au four, et les sert ensuite avec une petite lichette de crème anglaise, dans des assiettes à dessert. Il embauche Jules et Tristan à la distribution, et se charge lui-même de servir Sachi, Penguin et Mickaël, sans oublier la Petite.

Et son dessert est une réussite totale. Bepo s'excuse à tout va, Sachi en pleure de joie, et la jeune femme le regarde avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il voit bien qu'elle prend son temps pour savourer le dessert. Elle a bien compris qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième part. Elle n'est pas bête. Alors, elle prend des petites cuillerées, qu'elle laisse fondre sur sa langue. Le cuisinier sourit, tout en savourant son propre dessert.

 **…**

Plus tard, les assiettes sont vides, les ventres sont remplis, et le self est déserté. Aujourd'hui, c'est Bepo et Arthur qui doivent débarrasser, mais Mickaël, Penguin, Sachi, Sébastien et la Petite restent aussi dans la cuisine, montrant à la jeune femme comment débarrasser sa table.

En passant un coup de balai, Bepo et Arthur discutent de tout, de rien, du beau temps sous la mer, de la direction du log, de l'humeur massacrante de Jambart, de la couleur du caleçon de Samuel, des miettes qui entourent la place de Tigrou (un homme aussi nonchalant qu'un tigre fatigué, et aussi câlin qu'un chat. D'où son surnom.)… Puis, on ne sait trop comment, Bepo finit par dire que la Petite perd ses cheveux, et que le Capitaine ne sait pas encore trop comment faire, et patati, et patat-

\- QUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? s'indigne Sachi. La petite perd ses cheveux, et le Capitaine va la laisser mourir du cuir chevelu, regardant ses cheveux tomber un à un, sans lui apporter son aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide ?!

Et sans rien ajouter, Sachi se rue dans le couloir.

Deux tympans en moins et trois bosses plus tard, il se retrouve sur le cul, devant la porte du bureau de son capitaine. Penguin le rejoint tristement, le regardant de ses yeux las.

\- Mais euh… couine Sachi en levant vers lui un regard humide.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'es rué dans le bureau du capitaine, tu as piqué ta gueulante, et il t'a répondu en te frappant avec son encyclopédie qu'il allait trouver une solution, mais qu'en attendant, on ne pouvait rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sachi approuve piteusement du chef.

\- Tu vois, tu as encore réagi trop vite…

Il tend son bras et aide son pote à se relever. Les deux hommes échangent un silence, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon commun. Puis, Sachi demande :

\- Au fait, elle est où la P'tite ?

\- Toujours au self. Bepo et Arthur essaient de lui apprendre à passer le balai.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Il regarde le plafond, pensif.

\- C'est bizarre… déclare-t-il dans un silence. C'est bizarre comme sensation… J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là, et qu'on la regarde évoluer. Alors qu'en réalité, il y a trois semaines, je m'attendais à trouver tous les trésors possibles, sauf quelque chose comme ça…

Penguin sourit et approuve du chef.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est bizarre comme trésor. Mais moi, tu vois, je trouve cela encore plus précieux que n'importe quel autre trésor. Et j'en suis diablement fier.

Sachi répond à son sourire, et pousse la porte du salon commun.

\- Tu crois qu'il existe des soins qui pourraient rendre les cheveux de la Petite plus soyeux, doux, beaux, étincelants et…

\- Je ne sais pas, le coupe Penguin en riant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mugiwara a un gars dans son équipage qui est squelette, et qui a pourtant une magnifique coupe afro. Je suis certain que lui il pourra nous filer quelques tuyaux.

Sachi approuve, et appelle Marc et quelques courageux pour une partie de pouilleux massacreur.

 **…**

Le lendemain, Law trouve enfin la solution au problème capillaire de la demoiselle de l'équipage. Deux jours plus tard, elle est opérée, et se fait réimplanter ses cheveux. Et quelle n'est pas sa surprise de trouver, à son réveil, trois flacons de soins capillaires, « pour des cheveux plus soyeux », bien sagement posés par terre à côté de son lit.

« Mais, Brook est vraiment de bon conseil, Cap'taine ! J't'assure ! » s'expliqueront, en chœur, Sachi et Penguin, lorsque leur dit capitaine leur demandera « aimablement » le comment du pourquoi de ces flacons.

 **…**

Trois jours plus tard, le quotidien confortable des pirates est à nouveau brisé.

C'est à cause de Sachi. Il s'est énervé contre son capitaine, à cause d'une histoire de cookie, et est sorti du bureau furax. En le voyant en colère, la jeune femme veut aller à sa poursuite. Elle ne sait pas courir, mais elle s'avance vers la porte et tend le bras juste au moment où ce dernier passe l'encadrement. Et cet idiot claque la porte.

Sur les doigts de la Petite.

Lorsque Law voit la porte se claquer, il comprend tout de suite que la petite main de son cobaye n'en sortira pas indemne. Penguin, quant à lui, s'élance déjà vers le battant de bois pour tenter de sauver la main de la pauvre jeune fille. Bepo est tellement hébété par la connerie de Sachi qu'il en oublie même de s'excuser.

Mais la porte se referme bel et bien, et les doigts de la jeune femme se retrouvent pris au piège. Son visage passe alors par différentes expressions, allant de l'étonnement à la douleur, en passant par l'incompréhension et la peur. Lorsque Penguin s'élance dans le couloir pour rattraper son idiot de colocataire, et que Bepo se rapproche de la Petite, pour la consoler, la jeune fille, quant à elle, considère ses doigts de ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Elle voit la goutte de sang qui perle sous son ongle. Elle sent la douleur. Elle sent qu'elle ne contrôle plus la situation.

Elle se recroqueville alors sur elle-même.

 _« Aïe... »_

* * *

 _ **NdK** _ Ouais. Se coincer les doigts dans une porte, ça fait très mal. La Petite vous le reconfirmera.

J'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, à part que le temps file à toute allure, que je vous kiff très fort, et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je m'excuse une dernière fois pour l'heure tardive à laquelle ce chapitre est posté, et je vous laisse tranquille, promis !

La bonne soirée !


	11. II-5- Des sensations à découvrir

Salut les Loulous !

Oui, je sais. Je vous avais dit, la semaine dernière, qu'avec les vacances et tout ça, je pourrai poster le chapitre à des heures plus convenables. Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas du tout respecté cette promesse. Et pour le coup, je n'ai aucune excuse, à part peut-être une forte crise de flegmatite aigüe, qui m'a forcée à rester sur mon écran de DS toute la journée. Donc, oui, effectivement, je suis impardonnable. Désolée… T.T

Bon, et à part ça, vous ça va ? Les vacances s'annoncent chargées ? Perso, je suis crevée. *logique* Et aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre assez long, puisqu'il fait un tout petit peu plus de 3000 mots. Cadeau ! :]

Je remercie comme toujours **Little Pingoo** , **Else 1991** , **Torima Kenro** et **Lapin OMGG** pour vos adorables reviews ! :keur :

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Lapin OMGG :_ Haha, mais y a pas de souci, ne t'inquiète pas x) merci beaucoup, ça me touche, et ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs de voir le soutien de leurs lecteurs :) en espérant que ce chapitre réponde à tes attendes )

Je rappelle que les Heart Pirate et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour vous et tant pis pour moi, mais que notre petite poupée, ainsi que tous les personnages tels que Samuel, Maximilien, Sébastien, Marc et toute la petite troupe sont miens, heureusement pour moi et tant pis pour vous.

Bonne lecture mes choux !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage.**

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Des sensations à découvrir.**_

Se coincer les doigts dans une porte, c'est douloureux. Très douloureux. Et Law voit bien à la tête de son cobaye que son système nerveux a parfaitement su transmettre l'information « douleur » jusqu'à son cerveau.

La jeune fille est prostrée, et est parcourue de tremblements incontrôlés. Lentement mais sûrement, des plaintes montent dans sa gorge. Et lorsqu'elle ne parvient plus à les contenir, la Petite éclate en sanglot. Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien, Bepo, Law et Penguin la regardant, décontenancés. C'est la première fois qu'elle éclate ainsi en sanglot, et c'est donc la première fois qu'ils entendent un son sortir de sa gorge. Puis, bien vite, Bepo l'enserre dans ses bras pelucheux, et Penguin se rue dans le couloir.

\- SACHI ! VIENT IMMEDIATEMENT T'EXCUSER AUPRES DE LA PETITE ! hurle-t-il en courant après son meilleur pote.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je lui ai rien fait ! lui répond-il, en se mettant à courir lui aussi.

Penguin pique alors un sprint, et en quelques enjambées, il a rejoint son colocataire. Il se jette sur lui pour le stopper, et tous deux finissent au sol, Penguin faisant manger le carrelage à Sachi.

\- Ah ouiiiiiii ? Alors comment tu m'expliques qu'elle a les doigts en sang ?!

Là, Sachi arrête de se débattre, et Penguin relâche un peu son emprise sur lui.

\- Qu'elle a quoi ? répète Sachi, les yeux écarquillés.

En se relevant, Penguin répond :

\- Ben oui ! Quand on claque une porte comme un bourrin sur les frêles doigts d'une demoiselle, il est certain que ces derniers ne s'en sortent pas indemnes, débile !

\- Mais… Mais… bredouille le débile en question, toujours au sol. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Et alors ?! C'est pas une raison pour t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, abruti ! De toute manière, c'est fait, et tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Mais il est de ton devoir d'aller t'excuser auprès d'elle, merde !

En disant ces mots, Penguin s'est mis à crier dans le couloir.

\- Arrête de faire ton gamin, Sachi ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des conneries ! Mais tu es censé apprendre de tes erreurs, et surtout t'excuser quand tu fais une bêtise d'une telle ampleur !

\- Elle a eu très mal ? demande son ami d'une toute petite voix.

\- Evidemment, crétin ! Tu lui as claqué la porte sur la main ! Je vais pas te faire un dessin quand même !

\- C'est pas bientôt fini de hurler comme ça dans les couloirs ?!

Samuel, en pyjama et bonnet de nuit, se tient bien droit au milieu du couloir, l'air fatigué et pas content du tout.

\- Y en a qui ont été de garde toute la nuit, et qui aimerait dormir, capiche ?

\- Désolé, mon chou, lui répond Penguin, sarcastique. Mais je crie pour celle qui ne le peut pas encore mais qui en aurait bien besoin ! Parce que j'imagine bien qui si un bourrin t'avait claqué la porte sur les doigts, toi tu ne te serais sans doute pas fait prier pour hurler dans tout le navire toute la douleur que tu aurais ressentie !

Cette dernière phrase, Penguin l'a hurlée. Et le silence qui la suit est très gêné. Samuel et Sachi se regardent, intrigués, presque inquiets. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient Penguin se mettre dans un tel état, pour quelque chose qui semble pourtant si insignifiant. Son regard est noir, et ses traits sont tirés dans une colère que Sachi a encore du mal à comprendre.

Comme il voit que son ami commence à se calmer, Sachi déclare, timidement :

\- Je… je suis désolé…

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, idiot… C'est à la P'tite que tu dois présenter tes excuses.

Alors, Sachi soupire, se lève lourdement, fait demi-tour, et se dirige d'un pas lent et penaud vers le bureau de son capitaine. Dans le couloir, Penguin souffle un bon coup, et se tourne vers Samuel, toujours debout.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Sam… Je crois que… Je me suis un peu laissé emporter…

\- C'est bon, va… T'en fais pas pour ça. Je pense que c'était légitime.

Il lui adresse un sourire, et s'en retourne se coucher en bâillant. En refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, Maximilien, allongé dans son lit à lire un livre, demande à son colocataire l'explication de tant de remue-ménage dans le couloir. Samuel sourit.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose. Il semblerait simplement que Penguin commence à se comporter comme un grand frère exemplaire, et donc protecteur envers la Petite, voilà tout…

 **...**

Dans le bureau du capitaine, c'est la panique. Même Law semble totalement affolé par le drame qui se joue sous ses yeux. D'un geste vif, il crée une Room, et échange une feuille qui trainait sur son bureau avec la trousse à pharmacie de secours qui était bien rangée, au chaud dans son placard. Le capitaine se dépêche de sortir compresses, désinfectant, et pansements, et se dirige vers la petite fille, toujours prostrée dans les bras de l'ours polaire.

Il lui tapote la tête, dans un geste affectueux, et la jeune femme relève le nez, se calmant un peu. Elle plonge son regard humide dans celui de son capitaine.

\- Tu me montres ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce, presque chuchotée.

Comme il lui tend la main, elle accepte de lâcher ses doigts endoloris, et les présente à son capitaine. Lorsque ce dernier voit leur état, il comprend alors qu'il est face à un nouveau problème.

Ils sont en sang. Certes. Il va y avoir de gros hématomes. Sans doute. Mais ce qui inquiète le plus notre cher chirurgien, ce sont ses ongles…

Il passe un coup de compresse imbibée de désinfectant, et la gamine repart à chialer.

\- Oui, je sais que ça pique… souffle Law, qui commence à en avoir plein les oreilles. Mais c'est comme ça. Sois forte un peu !

Dans son dos, Bepo caresse les cheveux de la jeune femme, en faisant des « chhhhh… » pour tenter de la calmer. Lorsque son capitaine a dégagé tout le sang des doigts de la jeune femme, il inspecte plus en détail la blessure. Et comme il le craignait, ses ongles en ont pris un sacré coup. L'un s'est cassé dans la largeur, un autre est fendu dans la longueur, et un troisième ne devrait pas tarder à tomber. Il grimace. Il va encore falloir améliorer son cobaye…

En mettant ses réflexions de côté, il enrubanne les doigts de la jeune femme dans de la bande, en veillant à ne pas trop serrer, et lui tapote à nouveau le crâne lorsqu'il a terminé.

Automatiquement, elle se calme, et regarde son capitaine avec attention.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini. Ça va sans doute faire encore un peu mal, mais je te promets d'essayer de trouver rapidement une solution.

Il se lève, en laissant la gamine aux soins de son second, et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, en prenant le livre n°423 en passant. Une fois confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il ouvre le bouquin à la page des ongles, et relit le passage attentivement. Car, se casser un ongle, ça fait mal, certes. Mais se casser un ongle, et ne pas être capable d'en fabriquer un nouveau, c'est déjà beaucoup plus grave. Et Law savait très bien que lorsque la mioche se casserait un ongle, ce serait tout sauf amusant. Il lui faut trouver une solution pour remettre de nouveaux ongles, plus solides, à sa petite protégée.

 **…**

De son côté, Bepo réinstalle la Petite dans son lit. Depuis maintenant deux jours, elle n'a plus les barrières de sécurité enfant, signe qu'elle est maintenant assez autonome pour ne pas tomber de son lit. Il reste en face d'elle, cherchant désespérément un moyen de lui changer les idées. C'est en fait Sachi qui va lui venir en aide, en passant le pas de la porte à ce moment précis. Mais contrairement à ce que Bepo pensait, il ne va pas redonner le sourire à la Petite.

Au contraire, lorsqu'elle le voit, elle lui lance un regard électrique, rempli de reproches, et peut-être même de ressentiment. Elle rentre la tête dans ses épaules, et cache ses petits doigts meurtris dans son autre main.

En la voyant aussi méfiante, et en décelant dans son regard des restes de larmes salées, Sachi ne peut s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux du monde qu'il connaisse. Mais il ne se laisse pas décourager, et va s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il reste un instant muet, puis il déclare, d'une voix si grave et si faible, que même Bepo doit tendre l'oreille pour entendre :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Petite… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il se tait. Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, il sent une larme dévaler sa joue. Il s'en veut tellement… Stressé, il attend la sentence de sa petite protégée. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle pose sur lui un regard étonné et perturbé. Le ton de sa voix l'a surprise, et Law devine, en levant un œil de son bouquin, que la jeune femme a ressenti le désir de se faire pardonner qui émanait de Sachi. Il sourit. Il tire une feuille de son sous-main, et griffonne quelque chose dessus. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Bepo peut lire le titre de ce qui est en fait une liste : « Ce que la gamine doit apprendre dans la vie ». Dans la catégorie « sentiments/sensations », Bepo peut lire la dernière ligne : « Compassion : Ok. »

En voyant les larmes courir sur les joues de Sachi, la jeune femme semble désemparée, puis, sans prévenir personne, elle l'enserre entre ses petits bras frêles. Bepo sourit à son tour. Elle apprend vite.

Ce geste affectueux redonne le sourire à Sachi, qui essuie sa joue humide en déclarant :

\- Hé, Petite, c'est pas à toi de faire ça… Normalement c'est moi qui aurais dû te prendre dans mes bras quand tu as eu mal… Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir été là, à ce moment-là…

En entrant dans la pièce et en voyant cette scène, Penguin sourit. Son colocataire est certes un idiot, mais il est tellement attachant… Même la Petite ne peut le laisser seul dans sa connerie… Il soupire.

\- T'as intérêt à ne plus jamais nous refaire un coup pareil, Sachi. Parce que la prochaine fois, je te laisserai pour mort sur le carrelage du couloir, c'est clair ?

L'interpellé approuve vivement du chef. Car il faut savoir que même si Sachi est Penguin ont toujours été meilleurs potes, Penguin est également celui qui a toujours battu Sachi dans ce genre de petites batailles amicales.

 **…**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il faut changer le pansement de la jeune femme, à son grand désespoir. Elle pleure, et casse à nouveau les oreilles de Law, qui commence à se dire qu'il va être grand temps de trouver une solution.

Il réfléchit à ce problème toute la nuit, pendant que Sachi et Penguin, de leur côté, tentent également de trouver une autre alternative.

\- Déjà, on pourrait appeler Kidd.

\- Tu veux parler de Eustass Kidd ?

Comme Sachi approuve, Penguin poursuit :

\- Mec… T'en as de ces idées, sérieusement… Pourquoi appeler Kidd ? Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ?

\- Qu'il nous conseille en matière de vernis. Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui mettre du vernis sur les ongles en attendant l'opération, pour être sûr de bien les consolider. Et on pourrait demander à Kidd quelle est la meilleure marque de vernis. Tu captes ?

Penguin réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est p'têt pas si con… Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas « causé » avec cette tête brûlée… Ça te tente de lui passer un petit coup de fil ?

Le sourire immense de son acolyte veut tout dire.

Et vous imaginerez aisément la joie du dit pirate, réveillé en pleine nuit par deux idiots du capitaine des Hearts, pour, je cite : « avoir ton avis en matière de cosmétique. Nan parce qu'on sait tous très bien que tu adores te maquiller, et c'est pas un reproche qu'on te fait, non pas du tout ! Au contraire, pour une fois, ta maquillo-manie va pouvoir être utile à quelqu'un ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ça !

\- Abrège, Sachi ! Faudrait pas que le Capitaine nous entende !

\- Oui, donc, je disais : pour le vernis, il vaut mieux prendre du KIKOO ou du Noréam ? Ah oui, j'ai pas précisé : il nous en faut du transparent, c'est juste pour se protéger les ongles. A moins que tu n'accepterais de nous en filer un ? Tu dois bien en avoir que tu n'utilises pas, non ? T'es plutôt du genre flashy toi… Je suis certain que dans le coffret de vernis à ongles que Killer a dû t'offrir à Noël dernier, il y a un vernis transparent que tu n'utilises pas, pas vrai ? »

Seul le bip sonore de l'escargophone répondra à la question de Sachi. A l'autre bout du fil, le pirate fulmine. La prochaine fois qu'il croise les Heart, ça va chauffer…

 **…**

 _« Se réveiller… Manger… Attendre… »_

Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme contemple le plafond, immobile. Sa respiration est régulière et son regard est calme. Il y a trois jours, elle s'est coincée les doigts dans la porte. Et ce matin, elle s'est faite opérée. Depuis, ses ongles sont beaucoup plus durs qu'avant. Mais du coup, elle est un peu fatiguée. Alors, elle attend, dans son lit, que le temps passe, et que son énergie revienne.

 _« Attendre… Dormir… Manger… »_

Comme elle ne peut pas trop bouger, son capitaine a accepté que Sachi et Penguin viennent la voir, cet après-midi, dans son bureau. Sachi est venu avec un gros livre poussiéreux sous le bras. Il était très fier de le lui montrer. Et il lui a raconté la première historie du gros bouquin.

 _« Dormir… Attendre… Manger… »_

C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon, du nom de Tom, qui attend désespérément que l'été revienne. Tous les matins, quand il se lève, il va à sa fenêtre, et ouvre ses volets, pour voir si le soleil est là. Mais tous les matins, il ne trouve que de la neige dans son jardin, et le froid qui va si bien à l'hiver.

 _« Manger… Dormir… Attendre… »_

Alors il attend, encore et toujours… Elle se souvient très bien de l'histoire. Elle revoit l'image de la maman qui prépare à manger. Elle revoit le doudou de Tom qui l'aide à s'endormir le soir. Elle revoit aussi le soleil qui éblouit le petit garçon à la fin de l'histoire. Elle se rappelle cette histoire, et à son tour, elle se créer la sienne.

 _« Dormir… Sachi… Sourire… »_

Ce n'est pas l'histoire de Tom. C'est son histoire à elle. Et les mots qui résonnent dans son esprit ne sont plus de simples échos qui se sont perdus. Les mots qui résonnent à ce moment sont de sa création, et obéissent à sa volonté. Et même s'ils sont encore incertains, ils sonnent justes à ses oreilles.

 _« Marcher… Rire… Pleurer… »_

Calmement, posément, elle place les mots, les uns à côté des autres. Elle n'arrive pas encore à bien cerner leurs nuances, mais elle connaît leur sens, et joue avec eux. Elle ne fait pas de phrase, mais à chaque mot correspond une image. Et c'est comme un film qui se déroule dans son esprit, alors que les mots défilent et dansent dans sa caboche.

 _« Penguin… Désolé… Poissons… »_

Et son histoire est infinie. Elle tourne en boucle, se modifiant à chaque instant. Elle change et se transforme. Elle se finit et se créer sans fin. Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment du début, et n'a aucune idée de sa fin, mais pour le moment, la jeune femme continue à suivre son fil, laissant les mots couler, glisser, se former et disparaître.

 _« Fourrure… Caleçon… Fourchette… »_

Elle se remémore par cette histoire tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu sur ce navire. Elle revoit Penguin et Sachi s'engueuler pour rien. Elle revoit le visage de Marc lorsqu'elle a voulu lui faire un câlin, hier, alors qu'il avait une tête toute triste. Elle se souvient du goût du fondant au chocolat de Sébastien, et se rappelle la sensation de douleur qui gonflait le bout de ses doigts, pas plus tard qu'hier encore.

 _« Chaussettes… Bain… Fromages… »_

Même si elle n'est pas capable de mettre des phrases sur ces souvenirs, ces mots lui suffisent amplement, et elle se plaît à créer ainsi sa propre histoire. Elle oublie Tom, et se concentre sur Mickaël, qui avait volé une chaussette à Edouard. Elle repense à Jules, qui a perdu au jeu auquel jouaient Sachi et Penguin, et qui a été obligé de se déshabiller.

 _« Velu… Cacahuète… Dents… »_

Les mots défilent, plus rien ne les arrête. Dans sa tête, elle revoit Tristan glisser sur la peau de banane que Sébastien avait laissée là, et elle se souvient aussi de la grosse voix de Jambart qui gronde les deux turbulents. Elle sourit, sans perdre le plafond des yeux.

 _« Chercher… Jouer… Trouver…_ »

La porte tourne sur ses gonds, et la jeune fille perd le contact visuel qu'elle avait établi avec le plafond. C'est Law qui revient. Il s'était absenté car un problème avait été signalé en salle des machines. Certain que la gamine ne bougerait pas, il l'avait laissée seule deux minutes. En s'asseyant à son bureau, il croise son regard calme et serein. Il sourit.

Dans sa tête, la jeune femme arrive au bout de la bobine. Il n'y a plus de fil, il n'y a plus d'histoire. Seul un mot vient clôturer ses pensées, comme un point final.

 _« Vivre… »_

* * *

 **NdK** Oh mon dieu… La Petite pense… Vous êtes donc déjà rendus si loin dans l'histoire ? Mais… Ça veut dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance ! OoO

Bref x) Je m'excuse encore pour cette heure si tardive, et je profite de cette NdK pour vous prévenir que vous n'aurez sûrement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je serai chez ma grand-mère pour les fêtes de Noël, et même s'il est possible de trouver du réseau, même au fin fond de la Normandie profonde, c'est plutôt le temps qui va sans doute me manquer.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je vous aime, que je pense à vous (si si, je vous assure !), vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année, et vous dis à l'année prochaine !

La bonne soirée ! :)


	12. II-6- Des habitudes à prendre

**Salut les petiots ! Bonne année, bonne santé, et plein de bonheur les doigts dans l'nez ! :p**

Bon, les enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. J'ai pris des bonnes résolutions pour 2016, et j'ai donc décidé de ralentir le rythme de parution. (Oui, je sais, ça n'a rien à voir. Surtout que j'en ai même pas pris, des bonnes résolutions u.u) Nan mais je vous explique : je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, et comme en ce moment j'écris moins que d'habitude (la rentrée, tout ça…) j'ai peur de manquer de chapitre. DONC ! Je vous donne gracieusement ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et si je n'arrive pas à reprendre de l'avance sur ma fic, je publierai alors un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrref ! La sale nouvelle étant passée, passons au chapitre, si vous le voulez bien. Ma foi, c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, puisqu'on commence par une scène que j'avais hâte de traiter : le brossage de dents ! :D Je remercie **akjmat64** , **Miyakko** , **Torima Kenro** , **Heavenly()** , et **Else1991** pour vos adorables reviews ! Je vous aime ! :keur: (Et Pinguy, je te boude ! … Nan j'déconne. u.u) Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous rappelant le bla bla habituel qui n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière : le disclaimer, et tout ça…

~Love

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage.**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Des habitudes à prendre.**_

\- Tu prends ta brosse à dent, tu mets du dentifrice dessus, tu passes un tout petit peu sous l'eau, tu mets tout ça dans ta bouche, et tu frottes !

Sachi et Penguin ont décidé, ce matin même, d'apprendre à la jeune femme à se brosser les dents. Tous les deux sont affairés dans la salle de bain, et expliquent plus ou moins clairement le procédé à adopter pour se laver l'intérieur de la bouche.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le capitaine leur avait conseillé d'utiliser de simples bains de bouche. C'est efficace, sans être compliqué à utiliser, et ça permettait à la jeune femme d'avoir une bouche propre. Mais depuis quelques jours, Sachi et Penguin tannaient leur capitaine, impatients d'apprendre à la jeune femme les joies du brossage de dent. Alors, il avait fini par céder.

Et voilà le duo d'idiot qui tente d'expliquer à la Petite comment se brosser les dents.

\- Non Pilou ! Il faut d'abord mettre le dentifrice sur la brosse à dent avant de la mettre dans la bouche !

Pilou. C'est ainsi que Sachi a décidé de renommer leur petite pupille. « Pourquoi » demandez-vous ? « Ben, elle doit bien avoir une pile à la place du cœur, non ? » avait-il répondu à Penguin lorsque celui-ci lui avait posé la même question. Comme si c'était évident…

La jeune fille s'arrête dans son mouvement, et retire la brosse de sa bouche. Ça fait un filet de bave, mais tout le monde s'en fout. Penguin prend le petit outil, prend le dentifrice, et lui en met une noisette sur la brosse. Il passe le tout sous l'eau, et le tend à la jeune femme, qui s'en saisit. Elle considère un instant le dentifrice, suspicieuse et peu convaincue. Puis, Sachi et Penguin font de même avec leur propre brosse à dent, qu'ils enfournent sans plus de cérémonie dans leur bouche. En frottant énergiquement, Sachi invite la Petite à faire de même.

Alors, curieuse, la jeune femme imite ses deux compagnons. Enfin… Tente d'imiter.

\- Oui, c'est bien Petite ! la félicite Penguin. Par contre, si tu pouvais fermer la bouche, ça serait vachement chouette…

En effet, sa bouche grande ouverte laisse s'échapper de la bave mélangée à du dentifrice même pas mousseux. Lorsque Sachi parvient à lui faire fermer le clapet, il lui montre qu'il faut frotter énergiquement. Elle essaie de faire de même, et même si ça ne fait pas une belle mousse blanche comme dans les pubs, c'est tout de même déjà pas mal.

Penguin se rince la bouche en premier, et essuie sa brosse à dent sur une serviette, pendant que Sachi fait des grimaces pour amuser le Petite, toujours la brosse entre les dents. Pour le stopper dans ses conneries, il lui écrase le pied. Sauf que voilà… Sous la douleur, Sachi hurle, et crache toute sa belle mousse sur le miroir du capitaine. Il se passe quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il ne se passe rien, puis Penguin éclate de rire. Sachi, lui, fait beaucoup moins le fier, et hurle à son compère que « c'est pas drôle ! Et arrête de rire ! Tu vas finir par attirer le Capitaine ! Et s'il voit ça je vais mourir, moi ! Littéralement ! »

Devant ce spectacle si drôle, la jeune femme sourit, et se met soudainement à éclater de rire à son tour. Son rire est clair et cristallin. En un instant, les deux idiots se taisent et la regardent, émerveillés. C'est la première fois qu'ils l'entendent rire.

Plus heureux que jamais, Sachi se précipite hors de la salle de bain, et court voir son capitaine, de la mousse encore plein la bouche.

\- Cap'taine ! Cap'taine ! Elle a rigolé !

Et tout en hurlant, il crache les derniers restes de dentifrice à la figure dudit capitaine. Ce dernier lève les yeux vers Sachi, l'air passablement irrité. Le regard qu'il lui lance à ce moment-là est si effrayant que le jeune homme en vient à s'inquiéter pour sa vie.

\- Euh… Je… Vais tout de suite nettoyer mes bêtises…

Il sourit nerveusement et retourne en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort trois secondes plus tard avec un gant, et vient enlever le dentifrice qui coule piteusement sur le visage de son capitaine. Il s'excuse de nouveau, tout en riant nerveusement, puis disparaît derrière le mur. Lorsqu'il referme à nouveau la porte de la salle d'eau, Law soupire de désolation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire d'eux…

Dans l'autre pièce, c'est branle-bas de combat. D'un geste frénétique, Sachi nettoie le plus rapidement possible le miroir de son capitaine. A ses côtés, Penguin regarde la Petite avec un sourire immense, rempli de fierté. En lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, Sachi se prend à penser que ce n'est pas souvent que le visage de Penguin dépeint une telle émotion. Il sourit à son tour, se détendant un peu.

La jeune femme, elle, regarde tour à tour les deux garçons. Elle a cessé de rire, mais a gardé un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant, il faut cracher, lui dit Penguin. Mais pas comme Sachi. Ça c'était une bêtise. Et c'est vraiment pas cool.

La jeune fille approuve sans vraiment comprendre, toujours la brosse à dent dans la bouche. Un filet de pseudo mousse glisse le long de son menton, et elle en a elle aussi mis un peu partout en éclatant de rire. Mais Penguin s'en fout. De toute manière, c'est Sachi qui lavera le meuble.

Il présente un gobelet rempli d'eau à sa petite protégée, et lui montre l'exemple. Elle l'imite à la perfection et crache l'eau dans le lavabo, sans en mettre à côté. Le jeune homme rince le tour de sa bouche, et lui tend la serviette. Il lui montre qu'il faut essuyer la brosse à dent et la bouche. Lorsque Sachi a enfin fini de tout nettoyer, la petite lui sourit de toutes ses dents toutes propres. Il lui renvoie son sourire, et en profite pour engueuler son colocataire, avant de pousser la porte.

Perdu dans les reproches qu'il assène à Penguin, il ne regarde pas devant lui, et se plante dans Law, qui attendait patiemment derrière le battant de bois.

Il se frotte le nez, dans une expression d'incompréhension totale, puis s'excuse platement, tel un ours polaire, dès voit l'air sévère de son capitaine. Le pirate entre la salle de bain sans rien dire et inspecte la vitre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sachi retient son souffle. Lorsque Law passe un doigt suspicieux sur le meuble, le jeune homme préfère fermer les yeux. Mais aucun commentaire ne sort de la bouche de son capitaine, et ce dernier ressort de la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'il se rassoit à son bureau, il déclare simplement, à l'attention de Sachi, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte :

\- La prochaine fois, tu veilleras à ce que ma vitre ne serve pas de cobaye pour tes expériences foireuses avec la gamine. N'inversons pas les rôles. C'est elle le cobaye. Pas mon miroir.

Sachi approuve vivement du chef, et sort rejoindre son pote et la jeune femme dans le bureau.

 **…**

Ce matin, la jeune fille s'habille toute seule. Avant, c'était Bepo qui était chargé de la changer. Et puis, au fil des jours, la jeune fille a fini par montrer à l'ours polaire qu'elle était capable de le faire toute seule.

Alors, elle ouvre la fermeture éclair de la grosse combinaison bleue, la laisse glisser au sol, saute dans sa combinaison de jour et ferme bien sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut. Mais à chaque fois, elle est bloquée par la même chose : un bouton. Il y a un bouton près du col. C'est une assurance : c'est pour être certain que la fermeture ne s'ouvre pas en public. Sauf qu'elle n'arrive jamais à le fermer, ce bouton. Embêtée, elle tire sa combinaison vers Penguin, qui le lui met habilement.

\- Il faudrait demander à Marc de remplacer ce bouton par une simple pression, ce serait aussi simple.

Sachi approuve, lorsque Bepo frappe à la porte.

\- Désolé de te déranger Cap'taine, mais je cherche Sachi et Penguin.

\- Ils sont là, confirme Law en soupirant, las.

Bepo ouvre la porte plus en grand et pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Salut Bepo ! Ça va comment ce matin ? demande Penguin, enjoué.

\- Bien, désolé. Tristan vous cherche, il dit avoir un compte à régler avec vous, au pouilleux massacreur…

Sachi et Penguin se concertent du regard, puis éclatent de rire. Ah oui… Tristan et le pouilleux massacreur… Sachi tend la main à la Petite, en lui demandant si elle veut venir avec eux. Elle ne comprend pas bien pourquoi, mais dès qu'il est question de suivre Sachi, Penguin, ou Bepo, elle approuve forcément. Alors les deux garçons l'entrainent au dehors du bureau, en racontant des bêtises, pour changer.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Bepo observe son capitaine, et remarque l'étrange sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Se sentant observé, Law l'interroge du regard.

Bepo sourit.

\- Tu sembles heureux, Cap'taine…

L'interpelé hausse les épaules, et Bepo comprend qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister, qu'il ne dira rien d'autre. Alors il sort du bureau et se dépêche de rejoindre ses amis dans le couloir. En arrivant à leur hauteur, il demande innocemment s'il s'est passé quelque chose de notable ce matin. Penguin sourit.

\- Oh… Trois fois rien, déclare-t-il, un sourire malin collé aux lèvres. On a simplement entendu la Petite rire pour la première fois, c'est tout.

Bepo sourit à son tour. C'était donc pour ça…

 **…**

Le pouilleux massacreur est un jeu simple, qui se joue avec des cartes. C'est un des jeux phares de cet équipage, avec le Strip Poker et la Sock's-battle. Le principe est le suivant : l'un des joueurs distribue la totalité des cartes du paquet à tous les courageux présents autour de la table. Chaque joueur a donc un certain nombre de cartes dans les mains. Le but est de se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes, le perdant étant celui qui aura la dernière dans les mains. Pour se débarrasser de ses cartes, il faut faire des paires. Quelqu'un qui a deux neuf noirs dans son jeu peut les mettre au centre de la table. Pour jouer, il faut piocher une carte dans le jeu de son voisin de droite, voir si l'on peut faire une paire, auquel cas on la pose sur la table, puis présenter son jeu à son voisin de gauche pour que celui-ci fasse de même. Bien sûr, celui qui pioche ne voit pas la carte qu'il prend.

Avant même de distribuer, la dame de cœur est retirée du jeu. Cela signifie que la personne qui a la dame de carreau dans son jeu a de forte chance d'y laisser sa peau, car elle ne pourra pas faire de paire avec. Cette personne doit donc faire en sorte que son voisin de gauche pioche cette carte, pour s'en débarrasser.

Car le châtiment de celui qui perd est terrible…

En effet, le perdant choisit une carte au hasard. Il met sa main au milieu de la table, le paquet de carte bien positionné pas loin. Et à chacun leur tour, chaque joueur (sauf le perdant, cela va de soi) pioche une carte. Lorsque la carte retournée est du pique, il faut frapper la main du perdant avec les ongles autant de fois que l'indique la dite carte. Si on retourne du carreau, il faut la taper avec son poing. Si l'on tombe sur du trèfle, il faut la pincer. Et enfin, le cœur offre au perdant un moment de répit : celui qui retourne du cœur doit lui caresser la main. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la carte retournée soit celle choisie au préalable par le perdant.

Et c'est à ce jeu qu'a perdu Tristan hier. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est roulé par terre en hurlant des « Aïe » sur tous les tons. C'est lors de ce jeu que Sachi et Penguin se sont défoulés sur la main de leur camarade. Et c'est donc à nouveau à ce jeu qu'ils affrontent Tristan, ainsi que Sébastien, qui perd rarement et qui adore torturer les autres, et Samuel et Maximilien, qui aiment y jouer de temps en temps.

La jeune femme a très bien pigé le principe du jeu. Et elle a aussi très bien compris que s'il elle ne veut pas faire « Aïe », il ne faut pas qu'elle y joue. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de regarder la partie, et surtout d'observer attentivement la main de Sachi devenir bleue au fur et à mesure que les coups tombent sur elle. Et oui… Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a perdu…

 **…**

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois le déjeuner englouti, et après avoir aidé la aider la Petite à se brosser les dents, Penguin prend enfin le temps de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'atelier de Marc, pour son problème de bouton. Le jeune couturier s'étonne au passage de l'absence de Sachi.

\- Ah oui, mais il a cassé un verre ce midi. Du coup, il a été puni : corvée de balais. Toute la semaine.

\- Le pauvre… Ce genre de connerie n'arrive qu'à lui, pas vrai ? demande Marc en décousant le bouton de la combinaison de la jeune femme, sagement assise sur une chaise.

\- Disons plutôt que ce n'est sans doute pas sa journée… réplique Penguin en repensant à toutes les bêtises qu'il a déjà faites depuis son réveil.

Marc sourit et fait glisser sa chaise à roulette jusqu'à sa réserve. Il en revient armé d'un bouton pression.

\- Le capitaine n'en a pas marre de vous voir traîner dans son bureau ?

\- Oh que si ! affirme le jeune homme. C'est justement pour ça que la petite sort de plus en plus.

Marc lève vers lui un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Tu veux dire que le Capitaine en a marre de voir la Petite ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Simplement, Sachi refuse de la laisser seule dans le bureau. Et il a bien raison. Je me dis qu'elle doit s'ennuyer ferme des fois…

Il regarde la concernée, qui lui sourit, de ce sourire discret qu'elle a pris l'habitude d'arborer quand quelqu'un la regarde. Marc connaît bien ce sourire, tout comme la plupart des gars de ce navire, sans doute. Cela doit bientôt faire un mois que la jeune femme est arrivée sur le sous-marin, et même si elle n'a pas encore pris beaucoup de contact autre que celui qu'elle a avec Sachi, Penguin, Bepo ou le capitaine, il sait très bien qu'elle commence à vouloir aller à la rencontre des autres. Ceux qui sont encore classés comme « inconnu » à son répertoire.

Lui, elle le connaît un peu. Et il commence à bien la connaître aussi. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, en lui demandant si le bouton lui plaît. Elle ouvre la petite pression, puis la referme, et adresse au couturier un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Le plus beau des remerciements, selon Marc.

Il sourit à son tour, et raccompagne Penguin et la Petite à la porte.

 **…**

\- Attention Petite ! Tu mets de la mousse partout là !

Il est 18h30, et c'est l'heure du bain. Dans la salle d'eau, la Petite patauge dans vingt centimètres d'eau dans la baignoire et se frotte énergiquement le corps pour faire de la mousse. Elle adore le bain juste pour la mousse, et a rapidement pris l'habitude de se savonner elle-même. Une fois qu'elle est bien propre, Bepo tire de l'eau chaude et tend la pomme de douche à la jeune fille qui se rince toute seule comme une grande. Elle met un peu d'eau en dehors de la baignoire, mais Bepo passe rapidement un coup de serpillère et on ne voit déjà plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle sort de l'eau, elle attrape elle-même la serviette. Elle se sèche grossièrement, et enfile sa combinaison pyjama toute seule. Bepo sourit face à tant d'autonomie. C'est fou de voir à quel point cette petite progresse vite.

Comme elle semble pressée de retourner dans le salon commun, Bepo enlève l'élastique avec lequel il avait attaché les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme pour éviter qu'ils ne mouillent, et il lui ouvre la porte. En sortant, elle sourit en voyant son capitaine, et va s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant que Bepo finisse de toute ranger dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voilà de retour au salon commun, où l'ambiance est chaleureuse. Mickaël, Tristan et Jules sont en train de s'affronter dans une partie de fléchette mortelle (dans tous les sens du terme. Pour plus de précision, demandez donc à l'œil d'Édouard qui a failli y passer) pendant que Samuel et Maximilien affrontent Jambart et Marc aux petits-chevaux.

Bepo demande où sont passés Sachi et Penguin, et Samuel lui répond qu'ils sont en salle des machines. L'ours polaire s'apprête à demander à la Petite si elle veut les rejoindre, mais cette dernière s'est déjà assise avec les quatre joueurs et regarde attentivement leur partie. Alors Bepo hausse les épaules, la confie à ses amis, et part en direction de la salle des machines.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après le dîner, Law, Sachi, Édouard et Sébastien s'affrontent au Strip Poker. Lorsque Law gagne pour la troisième fois d'affilée, et que Sébastien se retrouve en caleçon, tout le monde dans le salon félicite leur capitaine, à grand renfort de cris et de paris.

Assise sur sa chaise, la Petite a un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle aussi veut crier. Elle aussi veut dire quelque chose à son capitaine. Elle aussi veut le féliciter. Alors, elle ouvre la bouche, prend une inspiration, bloque son souffle… Mais rien ne sort.

Law a fait taire l'assemblée pour pouvoir continuer la partie dans le calme. Alors, la jeune femme referme la bouche, et souffle par le nez. Son sourire ne s'est pas décollé de son visage une seule seconde. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est comme si personne n'avait rien vu.

Comme si.

Penguin, assis à côté de la jeune femme, a bien lu le désir de s'exprimer dans ses prunelles. Il l'a vu prendre son inspiration. Et il a entendu le silence qui l'a bloquée. Il sourit.

 _C'est pour bientôt…_

* * *

 **NdK** Je précise que c'est bien Penguin qui pense ces derniers mots ^.^

Et voili voilou. Cette fin de chapitre a dû vous plaire, non ? Vous qui me demandez souvent « mais quand va-t-elle parler ? » Alors elle ne parle pas encore, mais je vous assure que ça ne serait tarder… :] Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'heure tardive à laquelle j'ai posté mon chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait tout de même plu.

 **La bonne soirée ! :)**


	13. II-7- Des bêtises à commettre

**Salut les marmots !**

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu un week-end de fou, ce qui fait que les bonnes résolutions de 2016, qui consistaient en partie à poster mon chapitre un peu plus tôt dans la journée – je vous l'avais pas dit ? –, tombent un peu à l'eau. Désolée. u.u Vous vous souvenez que la dernière fois, on s'était quitté sur la P'tite qui voulait parler ? Oui ? Donc je présume que vous êtes impatients de lire ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, j'ai compris, je me tais et vous laisse lire en paix… Surtout que ce chapitre est hyper long ! Heureux ? x)

Je remercie bien évidemment **Umichan17** , **Little Pingoo** , **Torima Kenro** , **RN Zuzu** , **Else1991** et **Heavenly()** pour vos adorables reviews ! J'vous aimeun truc de fou ! x)

L'univers et les Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas – pas tous en tout cas – mais attention ! Pilou, elle est moi :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Des bêtises à commettre.**_

 _Jour 46._

 _La gamine se porte à merveille. Elle progresse toujours plus de jour en jour, et la facilité avec laquelle elle parvient à maîtriser les différents mécanismes de son corps m'épate. Elle contrôle à présent totalement son équilibre et ses moindres mouvements, son regard est vif, et je suis certain qu'elle comprend la majeure partie de tout ce qu'on lui dit. Elle apprend progressivement les différentes activités qu'elle doit effectuer quotidiennement, allant du brossage de dent à manger proprement, en passant par se laver et s'habiller._

 _Je perçois aussi beaucoup de curiosité dans son regard. Je la sens avide de découvertes, d'expériences, et je peux ressentir sa soif de connaissance. En vérité, cette aisance à l'apprentissage ne m'étonne guère. C'est toujours durant les premiers mois et les premières années de notre existence que nous apprenons le plus de choses._

 _Elle a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais je la sais en bonne voie. Je peux déjà entendre sa voix qui tente tant bien que mal de vaincre son mutisme, et qui se bouscule à la porte de ses lèvres. Mais je ne presserai pas les choses. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et je suis désormais certain que je ne devrais pas attendre encore très longtemps…_

Un fracas de tous les diables interrompt le capitaine pirate dans son écriture. Law relève la tête en sursautant, et a à peine le temps de distinguer la petite, affolée, devant sa bibliothèque, avant que la totalité des livres qui remplissaient son étagère ne se déverse sur elle, et ne la submerge de toute part. Il n'a le temps de ne penser à rien qu'il a déjà bondi, et court dégager ses bouquins pour sortir la petite de la marée d'ouvrage qui l'a engloutie. En la portant, il la fait s'asseoir sur son lit, la considérant de ses yeux qu'il veut sereins, mais qui, incontrôlables, trahissent volontiers une inquiétude immense.

\- Gamine, est-ce que ça va ?

Lorsqu'il entend le ton affolé de sa voix, le pirate ne se reconnaît plus. Où donc est passé son calme légendaire ? Comme la jeune fille en face lui sourit en guise d'approbation, Law se recule et souffle un bon coup. Lui qui est d'habitude blasé en permanence, voilà que la simple chute de sa petite protégée le met dans tous ses états. En tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et les battements irréguliers de son cœur, il attrape habilement la trousse de secours, et entreprend de désinfecter les quelques petites écorchures que certains livres perfides ont fait subir aux bras de la petite, que les manches remontées de sa combinaison ne protégeaient plus. Puis, il lui colle deux trois pansements, et se retournant pour ranger la trousse, il constate avec désespoir le bazar, encore plus intense qu'à l'accoutumé, qui trône fièrement sur le sol de son bureau. En soupirant, il pose la mallette de secours, et entreprend le laborieux rangement des bouquins étalés sur le parquet.

\- Ne me refait jamais ça, gamine. C'est hyper dangereux ! Et d'ailleurs, comment tu as réussi à renverser tous les bouquins comme ça ?

Il regarde sa petite protégée, qui regarde piteusement le sol, consciente de sa bêtise. Alors que Law remet un à un les livres dans l'étagère, son regard se tombe sur un petit objet métallique au milieu du bazar. En se penchant, il se rend compte que c'est une vis. Il peste. Mickaël va devoir lui refixer sa bibliothèque. Il se relève, et alors qu'il va pour ranger le livre qu'il tient à la main, Il est interrompu par la Gamine qui le tire par la manche. Comprenant qu'elle convoite le livre qu'il allait ranger, Law sourit en lui tendant l'ouvrage, lui demandant tout de même de faire attention, de ne pas l'abimer. En réfléchissant un instant, il se souvient que le livre en question devait être rangé sur la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque. Si la petite a essayé de l'attraper toute seule, ce n'est donc pas étonnant que tout ce soit renversé sur elle.

Law soupire. Il faut absolument qu'il demande à Mickaël de mieux lui fixer sa bibliothèque, afin d'éviter toute autre bêtise de ce genre.

Plus tard, lorsque Sachi et Penguin viennent chercher la petite pour aller dans le salon commun, Sachi s'attendrit en la voyant feuilleter une grosse encyclopédie sur le corps humain, puis s'affole en découvrant les éraflures qui marquent ses avant-bras. Comme il va pour engueuler son capitaine (non, il n'a pas peur…) ce dernier le coupe en lui expliquant la mésaventure de la jeune fille.

Penguin demande à la petite en question si elle va bien, et comme elle lui répond en hochant du chef, Sachi se calme, et reprend un ton plus joyeux et léger. En tendant la main à la Petite, il l'incite à les suivre, et tous trois retrouvent Édouard dans le couloir.

 **…**

Une heure plus tard, Justin vient frapper à la porte du bureau de son capitaine pour le prévenir que le déjeuner est servi. Justin est l'apprenti de Sébastien depuis une semaine. Il est arrivé sur le navire il y a de cela quelques mois seulement, et il a décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner avec le cuistot de l'équipage, qui a accepté volontiers une paire de main supplémentaire en cuisine.

A l'entente de l'annonce de son ami, Law se lève et le suit dans le couloir. Avant d'aller au self, ils passent par le salon commun, d'où émanent un brouhaha monstre et des rires comme c'est pas permis. Justin ouvre la porte, et alors qu'il s'apprête à faire taire tout le monde en criant haut et fort que c'est l'heure de grailler, il s'immobilise, visiblement en plein bug. Étonné, Law s'avance, et regarde dans la pièce par-dessus l'épaule de son apprenti cuisinier. Ce qu'il voit dans le salon commun lui plaît moyennement… La petite est allongée sur le ventre, au sol, et ouvre et referme sa bouche à un rythme régulier, telle un poisson qui ne comprend plus rien à sa vie. Autour d'elle, Sébastien, Mickaël, Samuel, Jambart, et Édouard, se fendent la poire.

Justin se tourne vers son capitaine, et se décale prestement pour le laisser passer lorsqu'il aperçoit une veine gonflée sur sa tempe. Law pénètre donc dans la pièce, passablement irrité. Dès qu'Édouard se rend compte de sa présence, il arrête instantanément de rire, et tente de se faufiler vers le fond de la pièce, cherchant tant bien que mal à éviter son courroux. Mais la voix du pirate tonne dans la pièce, faisant taire tout le monde.

\- Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller comme ça, Édouard ?

Ce dernier frissonne d'horreur, pendant que tous les trouble-fêtes à ses côtés se raidissent et commencent à réciter leurs prières.

\- J'aimerais fortement que l'on m'explique comment cette innocente jeune fille s'est retrouvée à imiter la sardine par terre !

\- La truite, précise Mickaël. Pas la sardine, la trui-

\- Je m'en fous ! s'écrie le pirate.

Au sol, la jeune femme cesse immédiatement son manège, sentant qu'elle est en partie impliquée dans la colère de son capitaine. Ce dernier s'approche d'elle et lui tend la main. Il n'a besoin de rien dire : la petite a compris que quand le capitaine tend la main, il faut la saisir et se relever, même si le sol est confortable.

Law lui sourit sadiquement, et lui demande, de sa voix la plus mielleuse possible.

\- Dis-moi, gamine, quel est le crétin qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

Comme elle hésite, il insiste en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, toujours son sourire flippant collé aux lèvres, le regard fermement ancré dans ses yeux. Alors, la jeune fille tend son bras, et pointe du doigt le fautif. En le toisant du regard, Law déclare, glacial :

\- Mickaël, tu passeras me voir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner. Et toi gamine, je t'interdis formellement de recommencer ces bêtises. C'est compris ?

Nullement impressionnée, l'interpelée hoche joyeusement du chef, et comme Justin peut enfin appeler à table, elle s'accroche au bras de son capitaine, l'entrainant vers la sortie, tout sourire.

 **…**

Depuis maintenant trois jours, la petite mange avec tout le monde dans la grande salle de réfectoire. Et depuis trois jours, elle change constamment de voisins. Car Sachi n'est pas le seul à vouloir à tout prix manger à côté de la petite. Alors souvent, les hommes se bagarrent un peu, et il faut l'intervention du capitaine pour séparer les belligérants, et pour décider de qui mangera où. Et ce midi, elle a l'honneur de manger entre Samuel et Maximilien. En face d'elle, Sachi la regarde avec tendresse savourer son escalope de dinde.

Après le déjeuner, elle aide un peu au débarrassage, et s'amuse quelques minutes avec le balai, avant de retourner au salon commun, où Jules lui montre des livres illustrés, racontant l'histoire du monde simplifiée. Elle passe l'après-midi à s'émerveiller devant les images des différents pays, puis Tristan vient les chercher, et avec Penguin, ils vont manger un petit goûter en cuisine. Sébastien a fait chauffer du lait et préparer des boissons chaudes. En buvant sa première gorgée de chocolat chaud, la jeune femme soupire de bonheur. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge semble lui faire un bien fou.

Lorsque les tartines beurrées sont avalées et qu'il ne reste plus rien dans les tasses, Édouard propose à la jeune femme une partie de fléchette, disputée contre Penguin et Arthur. Toute heureuse de découvrir un nouveau jeu, la petite accepte vivement. Alors on lui apprend les règles du jeu, on lui montre comment lancer une fléchette, et on envoie rapidement Marc à l'infirmerie. La petite à plus de force dans le bras que l'on ne pourrait croire, et sans doute moins de faculté à viser que l'on aurait espéré…

Après plusieurs parties fortes en émotion, Sébastien appelle à table, et toute la petite troupe se dirige joyeusement vers le self.

 **…**

Attablée entre Édouard et Tristan, la petite savoure son velouté pomme-de-terre-poireaux. Marc, installé en face d'elle, un pansement sur la joue depuis l'incident à la partie de fléchette, lui a mis un peu de crème fraîche dans son potage, et le tout est encore meilleur. En rendant son bol à Justin, elle sourit de toutes ses dents pour montrer son plaisir gustatif. L'apprenti cuisinier la remercie chaleureusement, et file en cuisine pour chercher le plat.

Alors que Sachi se lève, son verre à la main, Justin revient des cuisines, le plat de spaghettis bouillants dans les bras. La collision est inévitable, et Sachi se brûle contre le plat, hurlant à la mort, laissant son verre tomber et se briser au sol. Le son du verre cassé est clair, et provoque dans la salle une ovation. Ça crie, ça applaudit, ça se fout de la gueule de Sachi. Même Law sourit, face à la bêtise de son ami. Puis, il se rappelle que ça doit faire le cinquième couvert de cassé en un mois, et son sourire se fane un peu, sans pour autant disparaître entièrement.

Et la petite n'a pas perdu une seule miette de cette expression d'amusement sur son visage. Alors, tout sourire, elle saisit son verre, et le lance par terre. Toute fière, elle le regarde se briser en mille morceau, et pose son regard sur son capitaine, impatiente de revoir sur son visage ce sourire qui lui paraissait si sincère. Elle attend l'ovation qui doit embraser la salle, mais seuls le silence et la consternation de tout un équipage lui répondent. Même Sachi n'ose pas bouger pour ramasser ses morceaux de verre, tellement le geste de la petite est inattendu et déconcertant.

En voyant le sourire de son capitaine disparaître totalement, et la colère tirer ses traits, la petite perd tout éclat de fierté, et la honte s'empare d'elle. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal, mais elle sait que quand le capitaine fait cette tête-là, c'est que ce n'est pas bien. Pas bien du tout même.

Lourdement, Law se lève, et transperce de son regard glacial la jeune fille, qui commence à se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça… commence le pirate, imposant dans sa hauteur, le ton sec, et le regard embrasé. Mais sache que ce n'est pas bien. Pas bien, du tout ! Alors maintenant, tu files dans le bureau, sans finir de manger. Allez, sors de là !

Son ton est sans appel, sa voix pleine de rage résonne dans les oreilles de la jeune fille comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Sans demander son reste, elle quitte la table, et se faufile par la porte. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle se met à courir. Les larmes commencent à couler et à lui brouiller la vue. Elle sent un poids si lourd sur sa poitrine, que sa respiration, pourtant d'habitude imperturbable, est saccadée et incontrôlable.

Elle coure droit devant elle, laissant éclater ses sanglots dans ses pas pressés. Elle tourne à un couloir, descend des escaliers en fer, passe des portes, et arrive dans un cul de sac. Alors seulement elle s'arrête, les poumons au bord de l'explosion, les larmes coulant à flot, hurlant toute sa détresse dans les couloirs vides et sombres. Seuls des échos lui répondent. Alors, elle s'adosse au mur et se laisse glisser au sol. Tout son corps est parcouru par des tremblements, et des hoquets viennent nouer sa gorge. Elle est totalement perdue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Perdue, parce qu'elle ne connaît pas cette partie du sous-marin, et ne se souvient plus du chemin qu'elle a emprunté pour arriver ici. En se rappelant que son capitaine lui a ordonné de retourner au bureau, elle ressent des frissons, pensant à la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'elle ne lui a pas obéit.

Mais surtout, perdue parce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son capitaine était-il si furieux ? Pourquoi avait-il cette lueur si effrayante dans le fond des yeux ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rit, comme lorsque Sachi à cassé son verre ? Pourquoi ?!

Elle a été punie. Elle a fâché son capitaine alors même qu'elle voulait le faire sourire. Alors même qu'elle voulait le rendre heureux. En prenant sa tête dans ses mains, elle tente de maîtriser ses sanglots. Tentative vaine, puisque ces derniers redoublent d'intensité.

Elle pleure ainsi pendant de longues minutes, accroupie contre ce mur, au fond d'un couloir sombre, simplement peuplé de tuyaux en tout genre. Lorsqu'enfin elle se calme un peu, elle se sent fatiguée. Elle aimerait aller dans le bureau. Elle se dit que si son capitaine n'a pas encore fini de manger, elle a peut-être encore une chance de ne pas l'énerver encore une fois. Elle lève alors les yeux vers l'entrée du couloir, mais l'obscurité l'effraie, et elle se referme encore un peu plus sur elle-même. Seule une petite lumière faible vient l'éclairer, semblant la protéger du reste du sous-marin.

D'autres minutes s'égrainent ainsi, la laissant immobile, contemplant le noir. Et puis, elle se décide à bouger un peu. Elle étend ses jambes, d'abord, et contemple ses pieds nus. Elle s'amuse à bouger ses orteils. La sensation est particulièrement amusante, et lui tire un maigre sourire. Et puis, ses cheveux détachés lui viennent dans les yeux. Alors elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille, et son attention se focalise sur sa main.

Sa main droite tout d'abord. Puis la gauche. Elle a les yeux fixés sur ses doigts, qu'elle s'amuse à bouger, à commander. Elle s'étonne de l'étrange capacité de ses extrémités. Elle observe ses ongles. Elle sait qu'avant ils étaient différents. Mais elle ne parvient plus à se rappeler de leur forme initiale. Elle sait juste que maintenant, ils sont plus durs, plus solides. Quand elle tapote le mur avec, ça résonne dans le couloir. Le son ainsi multiplié l'intimide un peu, puis elle s'y habitue, et continue son manège quelques minutes, avant de se refocaliser sur ses doigts. Elle s'amuse à les mouvoir un à un, indépendamment des autres. Et toute concentrée qu'elle est, elle en oublie ainsi son chagrin passé.

Et puis, son attention se reporte sur ses orteils. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle tente alors de faire comme avec ses doigts, et de les bouger un à un. C'est plus dur, mais ce petit jeu la séduit, et elle passe ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée.

 **…**

Deux étages plus haut, les estomacs se remplissent, et les assiettes se vident. Le regard plongé dans son café, le capitaine a l'air morose. Il ne cesse de remuer des pensées sombres.

\- On dirait bien qu'il y a ici un capitaine qui regrette de s'être emporté avec la petite… déclare Sébastien en s'approchant.

Law siffle entre ses dents pour toute réponse. Le cuisinier sourit.

\- C'est normal de s'énerver, Cap'taine. Quand un enfant fait une bêtise, il faut le gronder. Simplement…

Comme Law relève la tête et le fixe de ses yeux interrogateurs, Sébastien s'assoit à côté de lui, et termine :

\- Simplement, tu as peut-être été un peu dur, tu ne penses pas ?

En replongeant ses yeux dans sa tasse, le pirate reste un instant immobile, puis il finit son café en une gorgée, et se lève de table, sans rien ajouter. Sébastien sourit. Trop fier pour reconnaître ses tords, mais trop attaché à la petite pour en rester là…

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Bepo passe le balai dans le self en compagnie de Jambart, Law ouvre la porte avec fracas, les sourcils froncés, l'air passablement perturbé et irrité, les muscles tendus. Il pénètre en trombe dans la grande salle, fait un tour en cuisine, avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Il fait le même manège dans les couloirs, puis dans le salon commun. Il va pour partir en courant pour la salle des machines lorsque Sébastien l'intercepte.

\- Hé, Cap'taine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On t'a jamais vu si affolé sur ton propre navire !

Le dit capitaine s'arrête en haletant et tente de reprendre son souffle. Lorsque sa respiration se calme, il explique :

\- C'est la mioche… Elle est pas dans le bureau… Je sais pas où elle est… Elle est pas au self, ni en cuisine… Ni même au salon commun… Je sais pas où elle est, Seb ! Je crois que je l'ai perdue !

Il a tellement l'air déboussolé et sur les nerfs, que Sébastien en est presque choqué. Il va pour répondre, lorsqu'une voix provenant du salon commun se fait entendre. C'est Sachi, qui a tout entendu, et qui n'est pas vraiment content.

\- Comment ça, « tu crois que tu l'as perdue » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pilou n'est pas une chose, Cap'taine ! Alors ne dit pas que tu l'as perdue, comme si tu venais de perdre ton encyclopédie préférée !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! tonne Law en se tournant vers Sachi.

\- C'est pourtant ce que ça laissait entendre ! répond l'interpelé en s'approchant.

Alors que Law prend Sachi par le col, Penguin intervient, tentant de calmer ses deux idiots de compagnons.

\- Calmez-vous les gars ! C'est pas en vous tapant dessus qu'elle va revenir !

\- Elle a dû paniquer et se perdre dans le sous-marin, suggère Jules.

\- De toute manière, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, renchérit Tristan, son colocataire.

Law siffle entre ses dents et se résout alors à lâcher Sachi, sans pour autant se calmer.

\- Alors mettez-vous immédiatement à sa recherche. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Alors que ses hommes se dépêchent de déguerpir, Law s'adosse un instant au mur, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Comme il ferme les yeux, il ne voit pas Bepo s'approcher.

\- Tu ne supportes pas l'idée de ne pas la savoir en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

Law lève vers son second un regard conciliant, et l'ours polaire sourit.

\- C'est normal, Cap'taine. C'est tout à fait normal. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas cette situation. Désolé.

Il marque une pause, puis ajoute :

\- Mais, mon instinct d'animal me souffle un endroit où elle pourrait possiblement être…

A ces mots, Law plonge son regard dans les yeux de son meilleur compère.

\- Alors conduis-moi à ses côtés !

Deux étages plus bas, une petite poupée a délaissé ses doigts, et repense à son capitaine. Frustrée, et fâchée contre elle-même, elle ne peut empêcher une énième larme de couler.

 _« Désolée, Cap'taine… »_

* * *

 **NdK** Je vous arrête tout de suite : non, elle n'a pas dit ces mots. Elle les a pensés. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA je suis trop sadique ! :'D

Bref, je m'excuse de vous faire autant mariner, mais je ne voulais pas la faire parler dans ce chapitre. C'est comme ça. Mes excuses. (ou pas. :])

Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse, parce que c'est pas qu'il est tard et que j'ai encore plein de truc à faire, mais en fait, si. Il est tard, et j'ai encore plein de truc à faire. Comme répondre à vos messages par exemple. (désolée pour l'attente T.T) Je m'excuse encore une fois, et vous à dans deux semaines !

La bonne soirée ! :)


	14. II-8- Des excuses à formuler

**Salut les loulous ! Je vais peut-être vous foutre le bourdon, mais je suis en VACAAAAAAAAAAAANCES ! :D**

Bref, désolé, fallait que ça sorte. X)

Je sais que je vous ai frustré avec le dernier chapitre. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ce chapitre va ENFIN vous SATISFAIRE ! =D

… Peut-être. :]

Bon, j'arrête avec mes mystères, et je vous laisse savourer mon « petit » chapitre :)

Remerciement spécial à : **Umichan17** , **TorimaKenro** , **Else1991** , **Little Pingoo** , **ClemTrafalgar** , **Guest** et **MekoNeko**. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez :')

 _Pause réponse à vos adorables reviews :_

 _Guest :_ Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

 _MekoNeko :_ Tu as vraiment tout lu d'un seul coup ? Mais tu es folle ma parole ! :D Et bien voici la suite )

Je rappelle que les personnages de base ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le monde, ni le One Piece. (A moi le One Piiiiiiieeeeeece !) Par contre, Pilou et toute la troupe, c'est de moi :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Des excuses à formuler.**_

Le couloir est sombre. Le silence est total. La peine est immense. Après avoir joué longtemps avec ses doigts, la jeune fille a ressenti à nouveau le poids de la colère de son capitaine. Une goutte salée vient rejoindre le sol, se noyant dans ses aînées. Des sanglots incontrôlables la parcourent de toutes parts, et son nez ne cesse de couler. Par réflexe, elle renifle bruyamment.

Elle se sent seule et perdue. Ses pensées ne sont que fracas et brouillon d'encre noire. Aussi noire que l'obscurité du couloir. Elle ferme les yeux.

Et puis, doucement, dans le fond de son esprit sombre et brouillé, la jeune fille entend une mélodie, toute douce, toute calme. Ce ne sont que quelques notes de musique, simples, claires, scintillantes. Elles résonnent comme des gouttes d'eau dans son esprit, et lentement, elles effacent les tâches, et diluent la pénombre dans la tête de la jeune femme. En essuyant ses joues, elle relève le nez, plongeant son regard dans le couloir sombre. Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calment, et la mélodie devient plus nette, semblant plus proche.

Elle renifle un peu, écoutant plus attentivement les quelques notes qui résonnent à ses oreilles. Elle se concentre, tourne la tête dans différentes directions, cherchant d'où vient le bruit. Mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, ces sons viennent clairement de son imagination. Fixant ses yeux dans l'obscurité du couloir, elle écoute attentivement le chant, tentant de s'en imprégner. La mélodie est si douce, et les notes sont si belles, que la jeune femme se sent fondre. Alors elle ferme les yeux et concentre toute son attention sur cet air, se forçant à tout prix d'en retenir les moindres détails, ne se raccrochant plus qu'à ces sons pour ne pas retomber dans l'obscurité. Pour ne pas retomber dans le chagrin.

Elle aurait aimé que le chant ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, lorsque des bruits de pas lointains la tirent de sa rêverie, l'éloignant de sa mélodie, le cœur de la jeune fille se gonfle autant d'espoir que d'appréhension, brisant la mélodie, et l'éloignant à jamais. Qui est-ce ? Sachi, qui vient lui faire un câlin, pour la rassurer ? Son capitaine, furieux, qui la retrouve enfin, et qui va encore se fâcher ? Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir s'excuser, lui crier qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais qu'elle s'en veut. Elle aimerait tellement qu'il la rassure, ou même qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Des larmes menacent à nouveau de franchir la barrière de ses yeux lorsque les pas pressés se rapprochent du couloir, et que deux personnes apparaissent enfin dans le néant. Un ours polaire et un homme imposant. Bepo et Cap'taine. Son Cap'taine. Elle se recroqueville un peu plus dans son coin, mais garde son attention pendue aux lèvres du pirate, des espoirs emplissant son cœur d'enfant.

 **…**

Il a couru sans s'arrêter, suivant son second jusque dans les tréfonds de son sous-marin. Lui-même ne se souvenait plus de cette partie des cales. Ces couloirs sont tellement éloignés de son bureau qu'il peine à croire que sa petite protégée soit allée si loin. Comment diable a-t-elle pu se perdre autant ?

Et pourtant, au détour d'un escalier en ferraille, il l'aperçoit, accroupie au fond d'un couloir, uniquement éclairée par une pauvre led, indiquant la direction des sorties de secours. Il s'arrête à vingt mètres d'elle. Il est essoufflé, mais son visage ne trahit aucune fatigue. Ses lèvres sont pincées, et seuls les mouvements rapides de sa cage thoracique le trahissent. De loin et dans le noir, il ne distingue qu'une forme, semblant inerte, immobile, apeurée. Mais son haki ne le trompe pas. C'est elle, il le sait. Et il sent aussi toute sa détresse, sa peur, et sa frustration. Alors il s'avance, lentement, posément, tentant de calmer son souffle brûlant.

Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il s'assoit au sol, en tailleur, et souffle par le nez. Les battements de son cœur ne veulent pas cesser leur cadence. Il plonge son regard dans celui de sa petite protégée, et est alors parcouru d'une immense vague de sentiments flous et incertains, tourbillonnant dans ses prunelles. Il ferme les yeux. Il a déjà longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Confiant, il relève la tête, prend son courage à deux mains, inspire profondément, et enferme sa fierté de capitaine à double tour dans un placard.

\- Je suis désolé, Gamine… J'aurai pas dû m'emporter. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

En entendant ces mots, tous les muscles de la petite se détendent, et une lueur étincelante éclate dans ses prunelles. Elle lâche ses genoux, s'approchant un peu de son capitaine, le dévisageant de son regard étonné et incrédule.

\- Je suis sérieux, Gamine. Je suis certain que tu n'as même pas dû comprendre pourquoi je t'ai ainsi malmené. Sincèrement, j'ai agi sans réfléchir, et je le regrette. Amèrement…

Il se passe un instant pendant lequel il ne se passe rien, puis la jeune fille se jette sur son capitaine, l'enserrant dans ses bras frêles. Pris d'étonnement, Law tombe à la renverse, et se retrouve allongé au sol, un petit bout de jeune fille fermement accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voit pas son visage enfoui dans son pull, mais il peut sentir ses sanglots. Alors, en souriant faiblement, il pose sa main sur sa tête, qu'il frotte affectueusement.

Après quelques minutes de silence entrecoupé de reniflements, Bepo s'approche, souriant et s'excusant à son tour. Il aide son capitaine à se relever (action qui demande un effort tout particulier, puisque la petite reste fermement accrochée à lui), et le pirate prend la jeune fille dans ses bras en prenant le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'il arrive à son bureau, il se rend compte qu'elle s'est endormie, et il est obligé de faire taire Sachi au moyen de l'encyclopédie des êtres marins pour ne pas qu'il la réveille. Délicatement, il la couche sur sa banquette, et change lui-même sa combinaison pour la mettre en pyjama.

Sur le pas de la porte, Penguin et Sachi regardent tendrement leur capitaine border la jeune femme. Comme quoi, même le pirate le plus sadique du monde ne peut rester de marbre face à la candeur d'une enfant.

 **…**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveille étrangement de bonne heure, et de bonne humeur. Elle se redresse dans son lit, et contemple dans la pièce la faible lueur qui émane du hublot. Après avoir laissé traîner son regard sur le bureau du capitaine, elle se tourne vers la fenêtre ronde, et contemple les poissons. L'extérieur est clair, et les animaux qu'elle voit flotter sont bariolés et magnifiques. C'est beau. Elle sourit.

Elle attend ainsi pendant une bonne heure, avant que la porte communiquant avec la chambre personnelle du capitaine ne s'ouvre sur un pirate mal réveillé et fatigué. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents en guise de bonjour, et Law se gratte le crâne en guise de réponse. Il bâille allègrement en passant dans le bureau et ouvre la porte donnant sur le couloir.

\- Tu viens ? lance-t-il à la petite, de sa voix éraillée. Seb doit avoir préparé le p'tit dèj. Et je sais pas toi, mais moi je crève la dalle…

Toute guillerette, la jeune fille se lève, et rejoint son capitaine en sautillant. Sur le chemin du self, ils retrouvent Samuel et Maximilien, tous deux en bonnets de nuits et joggings dégueulasses. Ils se saluent joyeusement, et Samuel se fout de la tête de son capitaine au réveil. En entrant dans le réfectoire, Maximilien s'affale de tout son poids sur une chaise, écrase sa tête sur la table, et commence tranquillement à finir sa nuit. Il n'a pas le réveil facile.

En sortant de la cuisine, les bras chargés de paquets de céréales, pains, biscottes et bols en tous genres, Sébastien sourit et salue les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Et bien, on est matinale aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sam, vous êtes tombés du lit ?

\- Moi, non, affirme l'interpelé. Max, oui.

Comme il se prend un coup de pied sous la table, il rectifie :

\- Nan, bon d'accord. Disons qu'il n'est pas tombé tout seul…

A cette réflexion, Sébastien part à rire en retournant en cuisine, et Law sourit en dodelinant de la tête. La petite, confortablement installée entre Maximilien et son capitaine, sourit malicieusement en regardant la scène.

Lorsque le cuistot apporte son paquet de céréales et sa confiture préférés (j'ai nommé les Weetabix et la confiture de pomme), elle tend les bras joyeusement, et tire sur la manche de Maximilien pour avoir du pain. Il met deux minutes pour émerger, trois pour comprendre ce que la petite lui réclame, deux autres pour lui approcher le pain, et exactement deux seconde et demie pour se rendormir. Sans se préoccuper de lui, la jeune fille attrape un couteau à bout rond et commence à beurrer son pain.

A côté d'elle, Law peste en réclamant les biscottes.

\- Nan mais sérieusement, qui a eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire goûter le pain ?!

\- Seb, évidemment, affirme Samuel.

En entendant son nom, le cuistot reparaît dans la salle et s'installe en face de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ?

\- Toi, tu as eu la pire idée de toute ta vie, le jour où tu t'es dit que ce serait chouette que la Gamine goûte et apprécie le pain.

Sébastien sourit en se prenant bol, lait et chocolat.

\- Mais Cap'taine, c'est normal ! Je tiens à ce qu'elle goûte à tout ! C'est toi qu'es difficile. Avoue que c'est quand même con de ne pas aimer le pain !

Law souffle par le nez en beurrant sa biscotte.

\- Oui, bon, ça va…

Son petit air boudeur tire un sourire amusé à sa voisine, qui renforce un peu plus sa moue boudeuse.

Justin pénètre alors dans le réfectoire, jovial et enjoué. En saluant avec enthousiasme ses amis, il s'installe en face de Maximilien, le tirant de sa somnolence pendant trois secondes. Il se relève une minute après pour aller faire chauffer son bol de café, et revient s'assoir discuter avec Samuel pendant que son café chauffe.

Peu à peu, le self se rempli. Sachi et Penguin arrivent rapidement, et le premier se jette sur la petite pour lui faire un câlin. Ils sont suivis par Arthur et Marc, et Tristan les rejoint dans la foulée. Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Jules pénètre dans le réfectoire, il est alors rempli. Il doit même crier pour se faire entendre.

\- Bonne nouvelle les gars ! Une île est détectée à trois heures d'ici !

La déclaration du navigateur de bord est accueillie à coup d'applaudissements et de cris de joie. Le capitaine se lève alors, et prend un air solennel, totalement en inéquation avec son pyjama gris et ses cernes particulièrement marquées.

\- Bon les gars, je sais pas vous, mais moi, un bon bol d'air, ça me ferait un bien fou. Ça vous dit de remonter à la surface ?

Une autre clameur jaillit de la foule, et la petite sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe, mais partage l'enthousiasme de ses amis masculins. Law sourit en la voyant si heureuse, et se dit qu'elle n'a même pas idée de ce qui l'attend.

 **…**

Une heure plus tard, le sous-marin est parcouru de secousses insoutenables pour la petite. Toute fraîchement lavée et habillée, elle est dans le salon commun et se tient fermement accrochée à la première chose qui lui est passée sous la main. C'est-à-dire, les cheveux d'Édouard. En pleurant de douleur, il tente tant bien que mal de faire taire la petite assemblée présente autour d'eux qui se fout de sa gueule. Lorsqu'enfin les secousses se calment et que la stabilité revient, la jeune fille daigne lâcher la tignasse du pauvre blond qui se recoiffe nerveusement.

Trois minutes plus tard, Sachi, de retour de la salle des machines, tend la main à la petite, et l'entraine rapidement dans les couloirs, suivi de près par Penguin et toute la troupe. Seuls Tristan et Benjamin restent dans le salon commun pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Un étage plus haut, Sachi ouvre la grande porte hermétique du sous-marin, présentant sa petite protégée aux rayons du soleil.

Le matin est jeune, et le soleil n'est pas encore trop agressif. Mais pour les yeux de la jeune femme, trop habitués aux néons du sous-marin, cette lumière est si forte qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de plisser les paupières. Dans ses pupilles, son capteur s'affole, ne sachant plus comment accommoder son pauvre cristallin.

Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux semblent s'être habitués à l'étonnante lumière de dehors, elle s'avance de quelques pas, rejoignant les quelques hommes déjà présents. Lorsqu'elle perçoit enfin la mer à perte de vue tout autour du navire, elle ouvre de grands yeux interloqués. Elle tire sur la manche de Sachi, cherchant à comprendre l'incompréhensible.

\- Ca, Pilou, tu vois, c'est la mer. C'est comme de l'eau, mais il y a du sel dedans. C'est au-dessus de ce que tu vois dans ton hublot.

Elle le regarde, incrédule, et Édouard se décide alors à intervenir. Armé d'un carnet de croquis et d'un crayon à papier, il dessine d'abord le niveau de la mer, tout en haut de sa feuille, puis des poissons, et enfin le sous-marin, immergé.

\- Ca, c'est ton hublot. Et les poissons, c'est ce que tu vois d'habitude. C'est quand le sous-marin est sous l'eau.

Puis, il prend une nouvelle feuille, et dessine le niveau de la mer au milieu du papier, quelques poissons, et le sous-marin, émergé. Il ajoute même sur le pont une petite forme humaine.

\- Et ça, c'est aujourd'hui. On est monté, et du coup, on peut voir la mer du dessus. Tu comprends ?

Fortement intéressée par les prouesses artistiques de son ami, la jeune fille regarde à nouveau la première image, puis la retourne pour contempler la deuxième, avant de s'intéresser encore à la première, etc. C'est son capitaine qui la tire de sa contemplation.

\- Tu vois Gamine, ça, c'est le berceau de tous les plus grands pirates du monde. J'ai longtemps fait comme tout le monde, à naviguer dessus, le parcourir en long, en large, et en travers. Et puis un jour, j'ai voulu aller voir dedans. Alors j'ai changé de navire. Et depuis, je parcours l'océan en profondeur.

Il a les yeux dans l'océan, et son regard semble essayer de percer ses plus grands mystères. Il marque une pause, puis son regard se porte sur sa petite protégée.

\- Sincèrement Gamine, c'est une chance que tu as de pouvoir naviguer sur un sous-marin. Ne l'oublie jamais.

La jeune fille pose sur lui un regard sûr et concerné. Sachi devine qu'elle enregistre scrupuleusement tout ce que lui dit son capitaine. Il sourit. Voilà une élève bien sérieuse…

 **…**

L'équipage reste une bonne heure sur le pont, avant de se décider à se rentrer. Plus d'une heure plus tard, ils accostent dans une crique un peu cachée, sur une île florissante, dont le port grouille d'activité. L'île étant estivale, les températures aux alentours de midi frôlent les quarante degrés Celsius, et Law décide de manger et de digérer en faisant un tournoi de belotte bien au frais dans le sous-marin, avant d'aller faire un tour en ville.

Pour plus de sécurité, il reste tout l'après-midi sur le navire avec la Gamine, pendant que Sachi, Penguin, Samuel et Maximilien font un tour de repérage en ville. Lorsqu'ils reviennent, vers six heures, la petite mange déjà sa troisième glace. Sachi réclame un milkshake à la framboise, et Penguin court se plonger dans un bain de glaçon. Law considère alors le thermomètre. 33°C. Ah, oui… Il souffle par le nez, et Sébastien refait une tournée de cocktails rafraîchissants.

Après un repas léger, composé de crudités assaisonnées, une partie de l'équipage se retrouve dans le salon commun. Au bout de la troisième partie de Président, la Petite commence à piquer du nez, et Law décide qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Il s'excuse auprès de ses hommes, qui décident alors d'aller au pieu également, claqués par la chaleur étouffante. Rapidement, le salon commun est vidé, et chacun s'en retourne dans ses appartements, au frais.

Pour ne pas qu'elle étouffe, Law conseille à la jeune femme de rester en sous-vêtements, sans mettre son pyjama. Il se fait une note mentale au passage : demander à Marc de confectionner une chemise de nuit légère, histoire que la Gamine ne traine pas toutes les nuits aussi courtement vêtue dans son bureau. Il n'est pas un pervers, et le corps d'une femme ne l'a jamais plus attiré qu'une tranche de pain, mais par principe, il ne faudrait pas que ce genre de situation se reproduise à l'avenir. Il souhaite une bonne nuit à sa petite protégée et s'apprête à refermer la porte derrière lui, lorsque qu'une voix l'arrête dans son mouvement.

C'est une voix un peu incertaine et hésitante, mais claire et calme. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Une voix de femme.

« Désolée… Cat'taine… »

* * *

 **NdK** Oui, je vous promets que ce sont bien des paroles que vous voyez là. Oui, elle parle. Enfin diriez-vous ! :D Je vous ai bien fait languir, mais voilà enfin ses premiers mots.

Alors alors ? Réactions ? :D

Perso, j'ai bien kiffé écrire Max au réveil. A part ça… Ben je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! :)

La bonne journée !


	15. II-9- Des vocalises à supporter

**Salut mes amours !**

Vous vous souvenez comment on s'était quitté la dernière fois ? Bien sûr, vous vous en souvenez. La Petite qui parle, ce n'est pas anodin. J'en déduis que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite ? Très bien, je vous laisse savourer dans ce cas :)

Je remercie **ClemTrafalgar** , **Little Pingoo** , **W. D. Marka** , **Torima Kenro** , **Else1991** et **Guest** pour leurs adorables reviews ! J'vous aime les enfants :D

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review jeune inconnu ! Voilà la suite ! Au plaisir :)_

Je rappelle que Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jambart et le sous-marin ne m'appartiennent pas, ne vous en déplaise, mais que La Petite et tous les membres d'équipage qui gravitent autour sont miens.

Bonne lecture mes amours !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et Apprentissage**

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Des vocalises à supporter._**

Cela faisait maintenant un jour entier que ces mots lui trottaient dans la tête. Depuis l'incident du verre. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle avait été cette bêtise, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et à force de passer du temps entourée d'idiot qui font sans cesse des bêtises, elle avait également compris que, quand on fait une bêtise, il faut dire « désolé ». Au début, elle avait un peu hésité, parce que Bepo le dit très souvent, même quand il ne fait rien de mal. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la certitude qu'elle devait dire « désolé » s'imposait à elle.

Depuis le déjeuner, elle avait acquis cette envie de s'excuser. Elle savait que c'était un devoir, sans bien même savoir pourquoi. Elle ne saisissait pas toute la portée de ces mots, mais elle s'était décidée à les dire. Le tout était de savoir quand, et comment. Toute l'après-midi ces deux questions n'ont cessé de la tourmenter. Nombreuses sont les fois où elle a entrouvert la bouche et pris son inspiration, bloquant son souffle pour parler, sans que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche. Et le temps, qui se figeait autour d'elle à chacun de ses essais, reprenait sa course monotone lorsqu'enfin elle daignait respirer à nouveau.

Quand Sachi et Penguin sont revenus de leur excursion, elle n'était même pas allée leur faire un câlin, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle avait souri, plus par automatisme que par réelle volonté. Ses yeux ne se fixaient plus sur les choses, et Law avait bien vu à la rondeur de ses prunelles que son attention ne cherchait plus à saisir le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole, le moindre rire. Son regard restait suspendu sur un fil invisible, tissé quelque part entre le paquet de carte et son verre de milkshake.

Le soir, au dîner, son attention s'était reportée sur son capitaine. Elle l'avait longuement regardé, absorbée dans des réflexions que l'intéressé devinait tumultueuses et prolifères. Law avait été intrigué par son comportement. Il devinait que ça n'était pas sans rapport avec leur accrochage de la veille, et avait fini par conclure qu'elle devait chercher encore et toujours où avait été sa bêtise. Alors qu'il s'était promis de le lui expliquer avant de refermer la porte, quand il irait la coucher, le soir venu le courage lui a manqué. Car les deux prunelles grises de sa petite protégée étaient toujours fixées sur lui. Et avec elle, la sensation de se faire scanner. Rien de bien agréable en somme. Il avait fui.

Mais elle, elle n'a pas détourné son regard. Assise bien droite sur son lit, elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Elle n'a pas remarqué l'hésitation de son capitaine avant qu'il ne se détourne. Elle n'a pas senti son léger malaise sous l'emprise de son regard glaçant. Au contraire, elle a contemplé ce dos si grand et imposant qui s'éloignait. Elle a remarqué sa carrure d'homme. Elle a reconnu ses épaules de capitaine.

Alors, elle a refait mécaniquement ce que toute l'après-midi durant elle s'était entraînée à faire. Entrouvrir la bouche, prendre une inspiration, bloquer son souffle…

Et elle a parlé.

« Désolée… Cat'taine… »

Ces quelques mots sont suivis d'un silence d'étonnement. Du pirate, tout d'abord, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à entendre les premiers mots de la Gamine. Mais de cette dernière également, qui entend pour la première fois sa propre voix, qui a senti ses cordes vocales vibrer, qui a dit un mot, qu'elle a formé avec sa bouche et sa langue. Lorsque Law se retourne, les yeux écarquillés, il se rend compte que la jeune femme a des yeux deux fois plus ronds que les siens. Il sourit béatement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Comme elle le sent revenir vers lui, elle lève ses prunelles et son regard croise celui de son capitaine. Elle sourit à son tour, consciente de l'incroyable exploit qu'elle vient de réaliser.

« Désolé, Cat'taine »

Encore une fois, sa gorge vibre, sa voix résonne dans son corps, et elle prononce ces mots. La sensation est nouvelle, et semble d'une attraction sans pareil, presque enivrante. Elle est fière. Très heureuse aussi, mais surtout diablement fière. C'est ce que conclut Law au regard des étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux de sa petite protégée. Alors il s'assoit sur le bout de la banquette, et pose sur elle un regard attendri.

\- C'est bien Gamine.

Comme la dite Gamine continue de s'excuser, toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres, il poursuit :

\- Je t'excuse, évidemment. Ce n'était pas très grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois juste savoir que ce n'est pas bien de casser la vaisselle, et qu'il faut donc faire attention de ne pas la faire tomber. D'accord ?

A l'entente du mot « vaisselle », la jeune femme se souvient alors qu'à l'origine, elle voulait s'excuser de sa bêtise, et son sourire s'efface pour se transformer en une petite moue désolée et penaude. Law souffle par le nez avant de se lever en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit. C'est déjà oublié. La prochaine fois tu feras plus attention, voilà tout.

Comme la Petite approuve, Law sourit, et se poste à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte qui mène à sa chambre. Il éteint la lumière pendant que la jeune femme s'allonge sur sa couette, et il lui souhaite de passer une excellente nuit.

Lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière lui, le silence envahit la pièce, et Law contemple le noir en songeant. Quel est donc cet étrange sentiment de fierté qui anime sa poitrine ?

 **…**

Il est 8h00 pétante, et Sachi, tout guilleret, se balade dans les couloirs, se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers le bureau de son capitaine adoré pour récupérer Pilou et pour l'emmener manger au réfectoire. Comme hier ils se sont tous couchés très tôt, et qu'ils se sont tous endormis presqu'instantanément, tués par la chaleur, il est certain que sa petite sœur préférée est déjà réveillée. En arrivant prêt de la porte du bureau en sautillant, une voix provenant de derrière le battant l'arrête dans son élan de joie matinale, et installe en lui un voile de consternation. La voix qu'il entend là, derrière la porte… C'est une voix de femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que les petits rouages mal huilés de son cerveau essaient tant bien que mal de se mettre marche, une peur panique le parcourt soudainement. Il fait demi-tour, et en un dixième de seconde il a retrouvé son colocataire dans leur chambre.

\- PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! ON A UN ENORME PROBLEME !

L'interpelé frappe violemment l'interpelant et est obligé d'attendre quelques secondes pour que l'acouphène cesse de siffler dans ses oreilles.

\- Nan mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

\- C'est le capitaine ! Je sais pas où est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé, mais il a ramené une femme dans son bureau !

Consternation et incompréhension.

\- … Hein ?

\- Je voulais aller chercher Pilou, mais avant que je n'ouvre la porte, j'ai entendu une voix de femme, provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce, du coup j'ai pas osé entrer, au cas où, tu vois, ils étaient en train de…

\- Mais Sachi, t'es débile ou quoi ?! le coupe son meilleur ami. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme à bord du navire ! C'est la P'tite ! Alors évidemment que non, le Capitaine va rien faire de suspect avec elle !

\- Mais alors, et la voix ? Elle venait d'où ?

Silence, puis illumination.

\- PILOOOOOUUUU !

Et Sachi repart avec autant d'élégance et de discrétion qu'il n'était arrivé. _Vive les pachydermes…_ songe Penguin en entendant au loin les pas lourds de son coloc.

 **…**

Lorsqu'il se trouve de nouveau devant la porte du bureau de son capitaine, Sachi s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, et écoute en même temps la voix féminine qui lui parvient faiblement, étouffée par le battant. La jeune fille semble faire ses vocalises, et des « aaah », des « oooh, et des « éééh » lui parviennent, tous sur le même ton monocorde, plutôt grave pour une jeune fille. Sachi sourit, et ouvre la porte du bureau, rayonnant.

\- Salut Pilou ! On dirait qu'il y en a une qui a eu une révélation pendant la nuit !

La jeune femme est allongée sur son lit et fixe le plafond en jouant avec ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et qu'elle voit Sachi, elle se relève et lui lance un sourire radieux.

\- Sassi !

D'abord étonné, Sachi met du temps à comprendre que la jeune fille vient tout juste de l'appeler par son prénom. Les larmes aux yeux, et oubliant soudainement toutes notions de danger, il se rue vers la porte qui mène à la chambre de Law et l'ouvre en grand.

\- Cap'taine ! Elle m'a appelé… Par mon prénom !

Le grognement d'ours-des-cavernes-ronchon qui monte du noir de la chambre le refroidit instantanément.

\- Ca… Cap'taine ?

Il distingue une forme humaine se relever plus loin dans la pénombre, un bras se tend, et une faible lueur vient éclairer le visage d'un Law cerné jusqu'au menton, les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux injectés de sang.

Sachi hurle.

\- DEEEEESOOOOOLEEEEEEEE !

\- JE SAIS ! répond Law sur le même ton. Je sais… qu'elle sait dire… ton prénom… articule-t-il difficilement. Elle l'a répété toute la nuit… Ton prénom… Celui de Penguin… Celui de Bepo… Celui de Marc, celui de Seb, de Sam, de Max et de ceux de tous les membres de mon équipage ! Je peux te dire que je connais tous vos prénoms sur le bout des doigts ! Alors entre ça, et ses vocalises à la mort moi le nœud… JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT !

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii désolé Cap'taine !

Il referme vivement la porte, avant que l'ours-des-caverne-ronchon (ce sera son nouveau surnom. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et qu'il ne décide de punir le créateur du dit pseudonyme.) ne passe à l'attaque, et se retourne vers la petite, qui le regarde avec sa petite tête qui te dit « je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça drôle ».

Sachi souffle par le nez et lui tend la main.

\- Bon, on va manger ? Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Elle lui offre un sourire immense, et se lève en agrippant sa main.

 **…**

Dans la cuisine, c'est l'euphorie. Tout le monde (excepté le capitaine, vous aurez compris pourquoi), s'est réuni autour de la table où la petite mange avidement son bol de céréales. Sébastien et Justin refont une tournée de café, thé et chocolat, et tout le monde discute joyeusement. On interroge la jeune femme, on lui demande si elle sait comment l'autre en face s'appelle, on lui fait répéter « Cap'taine » plein de fois, on lui apprend tout un tas de mots que même les dictionnaires ignorent, et dans tout ce joyeux bordel, la jeune fille se plaît à entrer dans leur jeu.

Elle leur répond, leur sourit, et rit aux éclats. Elle demande du pain, elle réclame le beurre, elle montre le couteau du doigt, et apprend encore un nouveau mot. Son rire est clair et scintillant, et si sa voix est encore mal assurée et un peu rauque, elle n'en reste pas moins « trop choupi » et « à croquer », selon les dire de Sachi et Sébastien.

Lorsque la demoiselle a fini de manger, Penguin va chercher sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice dans la salle de bain de l'ours-des-cavernes-ronchons-qui-dort-enfin (sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller), et la jeune fille se brosse les dents en même temps que Sachi, Penguin, Sébastien, Samuel et Maximilien dans leurs sanitaires, pendant Jules et Tristan prennent leur douche en chantant une chanson paillarde que la Petite prend bien soin de retenir.

Après être repassé par le bureau pour changer leur petit oisillon qui commence enfin à étirer ses ailes, Sachi, Penguin et la Petite s'en retournent au salon commun, en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte derrière eux.

 **…**

La matinée s'écoule dans la bonne humeur la plus totale. Alors que Jules, Arthur et Justin sont sortis en vadrouille sur l'île munis de bouteilles de glace et de réserve de serviettes en tissu pour éponger leur front déjà en sueur, le reste de l'équipage s'est réuni autour de la jeune fille, et surtout de sa voix qui résonne entre les murs du salon commun. Elle passe la matinée entière à jouer avec l'équipage, en apprenant des mots, leur sens, les prénoms de chacun, les blagues pas drôles des uns et les chansons paillardes des autres. A 11h30, Tristan propose d'aller réveiller le Capitaine. Il n'aime pas dormir trop longtemps le matin. Et après un rapide calcul, il se dit que depuis 8h00, il a bien dû dormir trois heures, ce qui lui suffit amplement.

En se levant, il propose à la jeune fille de l'accompagner, et cette dernière accepte joyeusement. Sur le chemin du bureau, elle chantonne déjà l'air de quelques chansons chantées plus tôt. Tristan s'amuse à la corriger, lui apprend les couplets, et rit de bon cœur, lorsqu'elle inverse des mots et lorsque la chanson perd tout son sens.

En arrivant dans le bureau de l'ours-des-cavernes-ronchon-qui-s'est-enfin-réveillé, la jeune fille se jette vers lui en criant un « Cat'taaaiiiine » jovial. Law sourit, et Tristan lui raconte rapidement la matinée qu'il a manquée.

\- Et donc, la P'tite est devenue le véritable centre de l'attention, dès le p'tit dèj. Les gars se sont mis à lui apprendre plein de nouveaux mots.

\- C'est bien ça, approuve Law en hochant la tête. Alors dis-moi Gamine, qu'est-ce que tu as appris comme nouveau mot ?

Comme la jeune fille commence à réfléchir, Tristan se dit qu'elle doit être en train de chercher le plus joli mot qu'elle a appris dans la matinée. Il sourit. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment trop choupinette cette petite.

Le capitaine pirate interrompt Tristan dans ses réflexions en demandant :

\- Alors ? Tu n'as rien appris ?

Et la jeune fille de répondre, tout sourire :

\- Caca !

* * *

 **NdK** Caca. Oui, je vous laisse aujourd'hui avec ce magnifique dernier mot. Et le pire, c'est que j'en suis extrêmement fière ! :D

Avant de vous quitter, je voulais juste vous faire part d'une réflexion qui m'a traversé l'esprit cette semaine. J'ai cru comprendre que dans les scans (que je ne suis pas [du verbe « suivre », hein, pas du verbe « être » !], donc interdiction de spoiler s'il vous plaît), on rencontre plus ou moins l'équipage de Law. Est-ce qu'on y rencontre des personnages autres que Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et Jambart dans l'équipage ? Nan parce que, bon, vous l'aurez deviné, hein, mais je le précise quand même : tous les personnages autres que ceux-là sont bien uniquement de mon invention. Et inversement, vous ne trouverez sans doute jamais d'autres personnages du Heart qui existe peut-être dans le manga dans cette fic.

Bref, je vous laisse tranquille avec mon blabla, souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont tout juste, profitez bien de votre dernière semaine pour ceux qui y sont encore, et bien du courage à ceux qui comme moi reprennent la route du Savoir avec un grand S demain matin…

La bonne journée !


	16. II-10- Des réflexes à acquérir

**Salut mes p'tits poulpes ! Vous allez bien ? La rentrée s'est-elle bien passée ?**

Bon, moi je viens d'avoir un gros coup de flippe, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai plus que trois chapitres d'avance. u.u (oui, je flippe pour pas grand-chose ^^) Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre 10, avec en premières lignes, la réaction de Law face au « Caca » de la Petite. Je sais que vous l'attendiez impatiemment, alors la voilà ! :)

Je remercie comme d'habitude mes adorables revieweuses : **ClemTrafalgar** , **Little Pingoo** , **Torima Kenro** , **Mephys** et **Else1991**. Merci, je vous adore :3

Je rappelle que rien n'a changé : Law, Bepo, Sachi, Penguin Jambart et le sous-marin de m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, les autres personnages sont miens… :]

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Des réflexes à acquérir.**_

La Petite a un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres. L'expression de Law est indéchiffrable. Tristan est mort sur place. Et le silence qui suit l'exclamation de la jeune femme ne fait rien pour rappeler l'âme de Tristan à sa place initiale, j'ai nommé : son corps.

Après une bonne minute de silence radio, Law souffle par le nez.

\- Dis-moi Gamine… Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ce mot signifie ?

La jeune fille perd son sourire et fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir, mais fini par hausser les épaules.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu as appris quoi d'autre comme mot ?

Tristan se met à espérer mentalement que parmi toutes les conneries que les gars lui ont apprises, elle va bien réussir à trouver un joli mot à dire…

\- Cottedenez, sepillère, couteau, saussettes, zaimelespatates, caçon, cul, bissotte, paillasson, tatiflette…

\- Merci la mioche, la coupe Law. Merci. Je peux savoir qui t'a appris tout… tout ça ?

Son interlocutrice le fixe de ses grandes prunelles grises, et pour toute réponse, elle hausse à nouveau les épaules.

\- Je vois… Tristan ?

\- Ouiiiiiiii ?

L'assistant préféré du capitaine sue à grosses gouttes, se demandant déjà avec quel scalpel Law va bien pouvoir le disséquer.

\- Tu m'enverras Sachi et Penguin quand tu seras de retour au salon commun. Je te laisse la mioche. Veille à ce qu'elle oublie et raye fortement de sa mémoire tous les mots qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. C'est compris ?

Tristan souffle intérieurement.

\- Oui Cap'taine !

Il se détourne et invite la jeune fille à le suivre. En sortant, celle-ci se tourne vers son capitaine et fait de grands signes.

\- Revoir Cat'taine ! Manger !

Tristan l'attire au-dehors en marmonnant dans sa barbe. « Oui, oui, c'est ça. Le Cap'taine va finir par tous nous bouffer si ça continue comme ça… » Fort heureusement pour lui, le dit capitaine n'entend pas cette phrase, puisqu'il reste littéralement bloqué sur ce que sa petite protégée lui a dit avant de sortir. Concrètement, cette mioche a une logique qui dépasse l'entendement…

 **…**

A midi, l'équipage mange dans une ambiance très festive. Sébastien et Justin ont préparé un véritable repas de fête : petites patates sautées parsemées de croûtes de fromages très avancées, accompagnées d'une entrecôte saignante et d'une sauce à l'échalote, suivi d'un plateau de fromage garni, d'un grand saladier de salade avec et sans vinaigrette (il se trouve que la petite n'aime pas le vinaigre), d'un dessert « léger » (charlotte au chocolat et fruits pour les plus raisonnables) et d'un petit carré de chocolat pour accompagner le thé et le café.

La jeune femme a un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, et demande le nom de chaque chose dont elle ignore l'appellation, allant de fourchette à bouton d'acné, en passant par bonnet et poil de nez. Comme elle montre du doigt le pichet d'eau en réclamant « boire ! », Penguin arrête Sachi qui allait la servir, et dit à la jeune femme :

\- Quand on est poli, et je suis sûr que tu l'es, on ne dit pas simplement « boire ». On dit « boire, s'il te plaît. »

Son interlocutrice le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, sans comprendre l'utilité de cette expression trois fois plus longue à dire que le mot en lui-même, et qui, selon elle, ne sert à rien.

\- C'est pas un peu trop tôt pour lui apprendre ça ? demande Marc qui a suivi l'échange.

\- Je ne pense pas, répond Penguin. Plus tôt elle sera polie, mieux se sera.

\- Mais meeeec ! s'exclame Samuel. T'es sérieux là ? On est des pirates j'te rappelle ! Et par conséquent, elle en est une également ! Je l'imagine bien, plus tard, demander poliment à un truand si elle peut « le délester de ses biens personnels, de sa bourse et de sa vie par la même occasion », couronné d'un petit « s'il vous plaît » avec sa p'tite bouille d'ange ! Ou bien on la retrouvera en taule, ou bien…

Comme il cherche ses mots, Maximilien conclut, en engouffrant un quart de fromage de chèvre :

\- Ou bien on la retrouvera jamais. Écrabouillée comme une crêpe par la première grosse brute qu'elle va croiser.

\- Nan mais, les gars, redescendez sur terre ! réplique Sachi. Je serai là pour la protéger, moi !

Samuel et Maximilien le regarde avec un air blasé, mâchant mollement leur fromage.

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi de redescendre sur terre, Sachi, approuve Penguin. Elle va pas rester avec nous toute sa vie quand même ! Un jour elle s'en ira, et effectivement, quand elle croisera une grosse brute, elle aura plutôt intérêt à savoir se défendre si elle ne veut pas rejoindre Gol D Roger dès ses premières aventures.

\- Heeeeeiiiiiin ?! s'écrie Sachi. Comment ça elle va pas rester avec nous toute sa vie ?!

\- Avoue qu'il faudra bien qu'un jour notre petite mésange s'envole de ses propres ailes ! déclare Sébastien en enlevant les assiettes.

Sachi bug en entendant ces mots, puis se réveille brusquement en se rendant compte que Sébastien est en train d'enlever le plat alors qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de goûter à tous les fromages locaux, achetés le matin même.

\- Mais, elle partira quand ? s'inquiète-t-il en chopant à la volé une lichette de comté.

\- Ah bah ça j'en sais rien, répond Samuel.

\- Mais, je veux dire… Bientôt ? insiste le jeune homme.

\- Mais non, débile ! s'exclame Penguin. Elle partira quand elle sera prête ! Quand elle saura parler, réfléchir tactiquement, naviguer, faire la cuisine, lire une carte, gérer ses sous, se battre…

\- Ah oui ! Dans longtemps quoi !

Rassuré il se tourne vers sa petite protégée avec un grand sourire, mais rencontre une petite moue froissée. En effet, depuis le début de la conversation, la jeune fille ne cesse de tirer sur la manche de son voisin de table, tendant son verre, réclamant faiblement à boire. A bout de patience, elle avait laissé retomber son bras sur la table, et cherchait quelqu'un d'autre pour lui servir de l'eau, lorsque Sachi se retourne vers elle.

Elle le regarde, un peu mécontente, et tend violemment son verre vers lui :

\- Boire !

Sachi la sert prestement mais Penguin, assis en face d'elle, lui pique son verre.

\- Et quand on a obtenu ce qu'on voulait, il faut dire quelque chose aussi. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on doit dire ?

La jeune femme s'impatiente, et fait non de la tête.

\- On dit « merci ». D'accord ?

La Petite hoche du chef sans même prendre le temps d'interpréter ce que lui dit Penguin, trop impatiente de boire enfin son verre. Après l'avoir avalé d'une traite, elle regarde son voisin d'en face en plissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Penguin.

Il voit bien que la Petite réfléchit, mais il ne parvient à comprendre pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle retend son verre, en réclamant sèchement « boire », il comprend.

\- Ah, ça ! « s'il te plaît »

Et la jeune femme répète.

\- Sitepé

\- C'est bien. Et après ?

Elle tord ses lèvres en signe de réflexion, mais finit par hausser les épaules, un peu honteuse.

\- Après, on dit « merci ».

\- Méci ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

La jeune femme sourit, et appelle son capitaine. Lorsqu'il la regarde et qu'elle est certaine d'avoir son attention, elle crie :

\- Sitepé méci !

Law met un peu de temps à comprendre ce que lui raconte la jeune femme (pas facile, dans le brouhaha ambiant) mais sourit rapidement et la félicite de loin. Quand sa petite protégée recentre son attention sur la bêtise de ses voisins de table, il repart à disserter avec Bepo et Jules sur la potentielle existence des dahus.

A l'autre bout de la table, la jeune femme essaie de suivre la conversion de ses voisins, et ouvre grand ses oreilles. Si certaines informations lui échappent, elle comprend tout de même l'idée principale du débat : c'est elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quand elle nous quittera, elle voudra être pirate ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça, répond Samuel. Simplement, on est des pirates, nous. Donc si elle est vue avec nous, elle sera considérée comme tel également !

\- Mais comme elle ne se bat pas encore, elle n'en est pas encore une, si ?

La réflexion de Marc plonge la petite assemblé dans un court silence de réflexion, bien vite interrompu par Justin qui débarrasse la salade presqu'intacte – « ils ne mangent pas assez de légume vert, dans c't'équipage » se plaindra-t-il à Sébastien en cuisine – et amène la charlotte au chocolat. Encore une fois, le dessert est une véritable réussite. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne finit pas son assiette. Mickaël s'en inquiète, et demande à son capitaine si la jeune femme n'est pas malade.

\- Tu sais, Micka, répond-il, la Gamine a un tout petit estomac par rapport à nous. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle ne réclame jamais à manger, et on n'entend jamais son ventre gargouiller. C'est simple : elle a un estomac réduit, et un appareil digestif construit de façon à pouvoir manger peu, et peu souvent. C'est normal qu'elle laisse sa part de charlotte. Et puis, ça fera toujours plaisir à Sachi de manger ses restes.

Mickaël approuve en souriant, et se lève pour aller préparer le café.

Lorsque tout le monde a fini de manger, Justin et Sébastien, aidés de Jambart et d'Édouard, commencent à débarrasser la table. La jeune femme veut aider, et Bepo reste avec elle, pendant que Sachi et Penguin vont faire un petit tour en salle des machines.

 **…**

Après le déjeuner, l'équipage entier se réuni dans le salon commun. Seuls Justin est en cuisine (pour faire la vaisselle) et le capitaine et ses neurones dans leur bureau. A part ça, tout le monde est là. La mer est calme, il fait trop chaud pour aller sur la terre ferme, et même Jules, d'habitude toujours plongé dans ses cartes, n'a rien à faire. Alors on se réunit, on joue aux fléchettes, au poker, on se fait massacrer la main, on pioche douze cartes au Uno, on lance des chaussettes à la tête des autres et on se roule par terre, dans une ambiance joviale et bon enfant.

Assise sur une chaise, légèrement reculée de la table et dos au mur, la jeune fille observe la pièce de ses yeux scrutateurs. Elle commence à bien connaître tous ces idiots qui l'entourent. En souriant, elle laisse son regard glisser de pirates en pirates, et tente de les décrire, en prononçant leur prénom à voix basse.

Elle commence avec quelqu'un de facile. « Sassi. »

Sachi. Il excelle dans la catégorie « connerie », et allez savoir comment il s'y prend, parmi tous les idiots présents ici, c'est très souvent sur lui que tombent les punitions du Capitaine. Extrêmement attachant, et même si la petite va jusqu'à ignorer les mots « grand frère », c'est bien ainsi qu'elle le considère à son insu. Sans s'y attarder d'avantage, elle poursuit son investigation avec Bepo (« Pepo. »), puis Penguin (« Pipoo. »). Ne connaissant que trop bien leur tête, elle les délaisse, et se tourne vers le voisin de table de Sachi. C'est Sébastien.

« Sep. »

Lui aussi, elle le connaît bien. C'est celui qui prépare le manger, et qui se moque souvent de Sachi. En fait, il se moque souvent tout court.

A sa gauche, les yeux de la petite rencontre Jules.

« Zule ».

C'est un féru d'histoire et de géographie. Il porte des petites lunettes qui lui donnent le regard perçant de celui qui devine tout. Elle l'aime bien, parce qu'il lui montre souvent des livres avec de belles images. Et puis, Sachi lui a dit hier qu' « il ne fallait pas le déranger, parce qu'il dessinait ses cartes ». Elle ne comprend pas tout le sens de ces mots, mais en se souvenant de l'air très sérieux de Sachi, elle se dit qu'il doit être important.

Jules joue au Uno avec Marc et Maximilien.

« Mac ». Elle le connaît bien aussi. Il a une voix douce, et des yeux réconfortants. Elle se souvient aussi de ses doigts fins, les mêmes qui lui ont décousu et recousu un bouton, en quelques mouvements fluides et gracieux. Par contre, elle connaît un peu moins Maximilien.

« Mas ». Il est grand. Très grand. Très très grand même. Sans doute trop pour la petite, qu'il intrigue fortement. Avec son visage plutôt neutre, seulement défroissé par certains sourires, et ses expressions souvent indéchiffrables – son Capitaine a déteint sur lui – il est un véritable mystère pour la jeune femme. Ce qui l'intrigue le plus chez lui, ce sont ses grands bras, ses grosses mains et surtout sa grande bouche, capable d'engloutir des morceaux de fromage d'une taille assez phénoménale.

Dos à Maximilien, il y a Samuel.

« Sam ».

Ces deux-là ne se séparent jamais. Seul leur capitaine a le droit de s'asseoir entre eux. Et parfois, elle. C'est tout. Et elle a bien compris que c'était un véritable « privilège ». Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'est un « privilège », mais elle a compris que c'était chouette pour elle. Bepo a essayé d'expliquer à la Petite l'autre jour qu'ils étaient colocataires. Elle n'a pas très bien compris, mais elle sait qu'ils sont comme Sachi et Penguin : toujours ensemble. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire…

Et puis, les yeux de la jeune femme continuent leur chemin, glissant sur le voisin de Samuel. C'est Édouard.

« Edar ».

Un jeune homme petit et trapu. Il a un air enfantin qui le rend adorable. Ce que la Petite préfère chez lui, ce sont ses cheveux. Mi-longs, brillants, et souvent en bataille sur le haut de son crâne, elle adore passer la main dedans. Depuis qu'elle a osé plonger ses doigts dans la tignasse du blond, sa douceur l'a tellement surprise, qu'elle est devenu l'un de ses nouveaux doudous préférés.

Vivant en colocation avec Sébastien, le quotidien du blond en question n'est pas toujours facile. Il est en effet bien souvent (trop même) la première cible des idées foireuses et des blagues pourries de son colocataire. Et quand Mickaël s'en mêle, c'est encore pire.

Mickaël, c'est celui qui est assis juste en face de Samuel.

« Micka ».

Bricoleur touche-à-tout de son état, il forme avec Sébastien un duo dont il vaut mieux rester éloigné. Leurs conneries ne s'additionnent pas, elles se multiplient entre elles, et donnent bien souvent lieu à des catastrophes plus grosses que le sous-marin lui-même. Il sourit beaucoup, parle énormément, et adore frapper les autres, même les plus faibles. Elle l'aime bien, mais il est tout de même un peu trop bruyant à son goût. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il lui a dit de faire un truc drôle, le capitaine n'avait pas été content du tout. En songeant, elle se souvient que « Cat'taine » l'a puni. Elle ne sait plus très bien comment… Il y avait une histoire de caleçon à pois vert. Mais pour le reste…

A côté de Mickaël, Il y a Arthur.

« Ati ».

Ce mec parvient à rester totalement insensible aux âneries que déblatère son colocataire, Mickaël. Très concentré sur son jeu de carte, il a les yeux plissés de celui qui cherche à faire un coup d'éclat. Arthur est un jeune homme toujours très calme et posé, qui ne perd jamais son sang-froid, et qui sourit plus qu'il ne rigole. Lui, ce qu'il préfère, ce sont les planques d'où il peut tirer avec son fusil de sniper pour déplumer les gros pigeons. La petite ne le connaît pas très bien, mais elle a compris une chose : lui, il sait très bien viser. Et ça ne sert à rien de jouer contre lui aux fléchettes : il gagne à tous les coups.

A côté des quatre hommes plus ou moins concentrés sur leur partie de petits chevaux, la petite pose son regard sur Tristan.

« Titan ».

Il lit un petit traité scientifique fort plaisant, traitant de l'histoire des découvertes des connexions nerveuses des différents êtres vivant peuplant le monde, en seulement 743 pages. Il a déjà avalé la moitié du bouquin, et en relevant la tête de son jeu, Samuel se dit que Jules va encore gagner son pari : le livre ne lui aura pas fait quatre jours… Tristan est un fana de sciences, et c'est de loin la meilleure personne capable d'épauler son capitaine pour des opérations délicates. La Petite ne le connaît pas plus que Jules, mais elle se dit, jugeant de son activité calme et non dangereuse, qu'il ne doit pas être bien méchant.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Jambart et Benjamin s'affrontent dans une partie de bataille navale.

« Zamba ».

C'est le bourrin de l'équipage. Grand et baraqué comme jamais, il arrive même à faire plus de dégât que tous les hommes réunis. A côté de lui, Benjamin est son contraire parfait.

« Tigou ».

Aussi nonchalant qu'un paresseux, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Lui, son dada, c'est les gros câlins. C'est le deuxième nounours de l'équipage. Mais pour éviter d'avoir deux animaux de compagnie de la même espèce, il a été surnommé Tigrou plutôt que nounours. La Petite ne connaît d'eux que leur prénom. Elle ne croise quasiment jamais Jambart, habituellement toujours en salle des machines, et si elle a déjà aperçu Tigrou trainer dans le salon commun, elle ne s'en est jamais approchée à moins de vingt mètres. Difficile, donc, de se faire un avis sur ces personnes…

Interrompant la Petite dans son activité passionnante, Justin entre dans le salon commun, s'écriant qu'il a enfin terminé la vaisselle et qu'il massacrerait bien une ou deux main au pouilleux massacreur.

« Zutin ».

Fier apprenti de Sébastien depuis peu, et colocataire de Marc, il est le type le plus polyvalent du navire. Apprenti cuistot par profession, auxiliaire en couture par amitié, assistant médical par nécessité, il est également bricoleur et mécano à ses heures perdues, navigateur en cas de besoin, et peut éclairer n'importe qui sur n'importe quel sujet dans n'importe quelle situation. Toujours souriant et pas prise de tête, il est un des seuls mecs de l'équipage, avec Arthur, à savoir rester sage plus de dix minutes. Et la petite a très bien compris que si elle veut un jour avoir une discussion intéressante, constructive et intelligente avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bepo, ou son capitaine, c'est vers lui qu'elle doit se tourner.

A l'annonce de Justin, Tristan relève le nez et pose son bouquin sur un coin de table, en prenant soin de mettre un marque-page pour ne pas perdre le passage qu'il était en train de lire. Il le regarde avec un air de défi.

\- Ça te tente une petite partie ?

\- Et comment ! répond Justin, enjoué.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est autour de la main de Justin que se réunissent les joueurs du pouilleux massacreur. Lorsqu'il ne reste du membre plus qu'un énorme bleu, on démarre une partie de belotte, et Justin vient se plaindre à la Petite que c'est pas juste, que c'était à lui de massacrer les mains, et pas l'inverse, etc, etc.

\- Bobo ? demande la jeune fille, très intéressée par la main gonflante de son ami.

\- Ouiiiiii gros bobo… pleurniche-t-il

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Que dit son capitaine dans ce genre de situation ?

\- Ben… Tant pis !

Elle lui sourit, et se détourne de lui pour regarder avec curiosité la partie de fléchettes qu'Arthur gagne haut la main face à Sachi.

* * *

 **NdK** Ouais. La Petite commence à prendre les bons réflexes du je-m'en-foutisme de son capitaine. :)

Vous savez, tout ce passage où elle décrit chaque personnage de l'équipage, il est écrit depuis… Longtemps ! Au début, je devais le placer beaucoup plus tôt, et puis finalement, à chaque fois ça me plaisait pas. Alors je me disais « tant pis, il ira dans le prochain chapitre ». Il était prévu au chapitre 6, et finalement, le voilà dans le chapitre 10. Voilà pour la petite histoire :)

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille, et vous souhaite deux agréables semaines avant le prochain chapitre :)

La bonne journée !


	17. II-11- Des expériences à mener

**Bien le bonjour mes amours !**

Vous savez quoi ? J'avais hâte de vous partager ce chapitre. Il est pas particulièrement long, mais il y a dedans certaines scènes que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire (notamment la toute première :p). Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de ce modeste chapitre :)

Merci à **Torima Kenro** et **Else1991** pour leurs reviews qui font chaud au cœur ^.^

One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas, malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour vous, par contre Pilou et toute la petite bande de bras cassés qui l'accompagne (ou presque toute) est de moi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Des expériences à mener**_

Depuis maintenant quatre jours qu'ils sont sur cette île, ils n'avaient pas vu une seule goutte de pluie. Le ciel avait toujours été dégagé, et le soleil assommant. Et cet après-midi, il pleut. Le thermostat extérieur du sous-marin indique toujours un bon 30°C, mais la chaleur paraît moindre, et les pirates sont tellement heureux de pouvoir se mouiller un peu, qu'il est décidé à l'unanimité que tout le monde irait poser un pied sur l'île. Femme également. Enfin… Encore faudrait-il que la Petite daigne descendre du ponton du sous-marin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Pilou ? demande Édouard, déjà au sol.

Tout le monde est déjà sur la terre-ferme, et comme ils sont en contrebas par rapport au pont du sous-marin, ils ne distinguent pas bien ce qu'elle fait. Edouard voit simplement que la jeune fille est debout au milieu du pont, et semble totalement immobile. Au sol, certains hommes s'impatientent. Mickaël, Arthur et Sébastien se sont même déjà avancés vers les premières rues.

\- Pilou ?

Sachi s'interroge de l'état de sa petite protégée, et décide de remonter sur le pont pour voir ce qu'elle fabrique.

\- Pilou, qu'est-ce qu-

Alors qu'il pose un pied sur le pont, un Nodachi l'arrête dans son élan.

\- Ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte.

Le ton de son capitaine est froid, sec et sans appel. Au début, le jeune homme ne comprend pas pourquoi son capitaine lui interdit si soudainement de se préoccuper de sa petite sœur préférée. Et puis, Sachi pose son regard sur la Petite en question, et alors il voit ce qui interpelle son capitaine.

Cet après-midi, il pleut. Et quand il pleut, c'est impossible de regarder le ciel. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? Parce que les gouttes que l'on ne distingue parfois pas sont pourtant bel et bien détectées par nos yeux qui se referment d'instinct pour se préserver. Pourtant, la jeune femme que Law et Sachi ont en face d'eux a les bras légèrement tendus, paumes tournées vers le ciel, bouche entrouverte, yeux grands ouverts. Sa tête est levée vers les nuages, et son regard plonge dans leur noirceur. Et à aucun moment elle ne cligne des yeux. Sachi n'en revient pas.

\- Comment elle fait ça ? demande-t-il en chuchotant à son capitaine.

\- Ses yeux sont recouverts d'un film protecteur. Je le savais résistant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'était assez pour les protéger de l'eau…

Il sort de la poche de son bermuda un petit carnet sur lequel il griffonne au crayon à papier deux trois notes. Puis, il le remet bien vite au sec, et reporte son attention vers son cobaye. Il tente de percer la bulle qui l'entoure, pour comprendre ce qu'elle pense. Mais rien n'y fait, il reste bloqué dans son monde. Le monde « des humains ».

 **…**

 _« Beau… »_

C'est le premier mot que la jeune femme a pensé en sortant du sous-marin.

« Beau » la mer autour, « beau » la terre plus loin, « beau » les arbres, « beau » l'herbe.

 _« Chaud… »_

C'est la première sensation que son corps lui a criée dès qu'elle est arrivée à la porte qui mène vers l'extérieur.

« Chaud » le sol sous ses pieds nus. « Chaud » la rambarde sur laquelle elle a posé sa main. « Chaud » l'air qu'elle respire.

 _« Mouillé… »_

C'est le mot qui, depuis qu'il lui est apparu, occupe tout son esprit.

« Mouillé… »

L'étonnement est sans pareil. Elle a l'impression de prendre une douche dehors. Elle lève la tête. D'où vient le « mouillé » ? Du ciel. « Mouillé » le ciel.

« Mouillé » le ciel et gris les nuages. Son regard s'est fait happer par leur profondeur. Elle a l'impression de voir les gouttes se former, et son viseur s'affole un peu au début. Il ne sait pas sur quelle goutte se fixer. Et puis, il finit par se fondre dans le noir des nuages. Il s'y fond et il n'en bouge plus.

« Mouillé » le ciel. « Mouillé » les gouttes. « Mouillé » la peau. « Mouillé » le sol. « Mouillé » l'air. « Mouillé ».

La jeune fille sent ce « mouillé » tout autour d'elle. Sur son visage, sur ses mains, sous ses pieds. Elle sent le mouillé, et elle ne se lasse pas de cette sensation. Dans cette chaleur, insoutenable pour elle, ce « mouillé » sonne comme une délivrance, et semble d'une douceur improbable. Et pour rien au monde elle ne veut quitter ce « mouillé ».

Et puis, elle se décide à bouger. Est-ce que, si elle fait un pas par-là, elle sent encore le « mouillé » ? Est-ce que si elle baisse les bras, elle sent encore le « mouillé » ? Est-ce que si elle ferme les yeux, elle sent encore le « mouillé » ? Chaque question est suivie d'une réponse positive, et après de nombreux test – bouger un bras, faire trois pas, se pencher, regarder la terre, sauter – elle semble alors assurée que le « mouillé » ne la quittera pas, et elle se reconnecte enfin au monde des « humains ».

En détectant les regards de Law et Sachi postés sur elle, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se rapproche d'eux en sautillant.

\- Mouillé !

\- Oui, approuve Sachi, c'est de la pluie. Tu répètes ?

\- Pui

\- Oui, c'est ça, mais avec un « l » en plus.

\- Elle ne connaît pas son alphabet, Sachi…

Le jeune homme tire la langue à son capitaine et redescend du pont en compagnie de la jeune femme. Dans sa tête, elle enregistre « pluie » dans la catégorie « nouveaux mots », sous-catégorie « dehors », juste à côté de « mouillé ». Elle sourit et murmure :

\- Pui…

 **…**

Ils ont amarré le sous-marin dans une crique de verdure un peu reculée de la ville. Seule une ruelle relie cette crique à une petite place, où Sachi, Penguin, Law, Samuel et Maximilien, Tristan, Jules, Édouard, Marc, Jambart et la Petite rejoignent Sébastien, Mickaël et Arthur qui s'émerveillent déjà de la beauté de la ville. Les hommes ont revêtu leur combinaison, mais les ont laissées ouvertes, pattes remontées et manches pendantes.

Tout l'équipage est présent. Seuls Bepo et Benjamin n'ont pas voulu descendre, pour cause de « chaleur insupportable » pour l'un et « crise de flegmatite aigüe » pour l'autre. La jeune femme, ayant tout bonnement refusé de mettre la moindre paire de chaussure, déambule pieds-nu, s'arrêtant dès que la sensation sous ses pieds est nouvelle. C'est-à-dire, plus ou moins tous les trois pas.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, et une fois qu'elle s'est enfin habituée à la texture des dalles sales et mouillées sous sa plante de pied, la jeune fille laisse enfin éclater son émerveillement, et elle court comme une enfant dans les rues. Ils sont encore en périphérie de la ville, et les allées sont relativement désertes. Les quelques passant présents s'étonnent quelque peu de l'étrange convoi, mais ne s'en préoccupent pas davantage. Les gens bizarres, c'est pas ce qui manque sur cette île.

Quatre avenues plus loin, les rues sont plus animées, et Law propose à ses hommes de se diviser en petits groupes. La Petite est donc confiée à Arthur, Samuel et Maximilien, sous les cris de désespoir de Sachi. Chacun des quatre groupes, composés de Penguin, Sachi et Marc pour le deuxième, de Sébastien, Justin et Édouard pour le troisième, et de Jambart, Jules, Tristan et Mickaël pour le dernier, prend une rue différente, Law partant en explorateur solitaire de son côté.

Le petit groupe de Samuel et Maximilien ne tarde pas à tomber sur l'énorme place principale où un immense marché attire la totalité des habitants de la ville. Ils en font un rapide tour, essayant de faire comprendre à la Petite que, non, leur capitaine ne leur donne pas assez d'argent de poche pour acheter toutes les babioles, fruits, légumes, livres, etc, qu'elle souhaiterait posséder. Elle fait la moue – signe qu'elle a donc compris le principe – mais sa bonne humeur revient au galop au stand suivant, où elle réclame une peluche en forme d'ours polaire.

Lorsqu'ils croisent le groupe de Sachi et Penguin, elle reste avec eux le temps d'un dernier tour de marché avant d'atterrir dans le groupe de Sébastien.

Une étrange bestiole en cage avec plein de couleurs attire soudainement l'attention de la jeune fille, qui s'arrête dans l'allée pour observer le drôle d'oiseau. Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour demander à Sébastien comment s'appelle l'animal, elle tombe face à la foule. Une foule d'inconnu. Sans aucune trace de Sébastien. Ni même d'un quelconque autre membre de l'équipage.

Instantanément, la jeune femme perd son sourire, plisse les yeux et rentre légèrement sa tête dans son cou, en position de méfiance et défense. Elle passe la capuche de sa combinaison sur sa tête et refait un tour de marché, à l'affût de visages qui ne lui seraient pas inconnus. Puis, un deuxième, et ne croisant personne, elle tente de retourner au sous-marin. Elle prend une rue, puis une autre, puis se perd, et atterrit dans un cul de sac, trempée de la tête au pied, et intégralement seule. Alors qu'elle est perdue dans des pensées noires – comment faire pour retrouver Sachi ? – une voix masculine la fait sursauter.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Gamine ?

Reconnaissant son capitaine au ton si particulier de sa voix, elle se retourne et se jette à son cou. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses muscles s'étaient bandés, et la peur de rester seule plus longtemps avait fait monter en elle une tension que son capitaine vient de réduire à néant en une simple phrase.

Law souffle par le nez. En la ramenant au sous-marin et en y retrouvant ses hommes, il prendra soin de remonter les bretelles aux inconscients qui ont laissé la mioche filer. Résultat des courses : Sébastien et Justin ont pour mission de concocter un dessert excellemment bon, qu'Édouard et eux-mêmes ont l'interdiction formelle de goûter au dîner. Et pour couronner le tout, Marc s'autorise même à narguer son colocataire le soir venu, lorsqu'il goute son dessert. Son « Oooooooooh, mon dieu ! Ce fondant au chocolat, encore tiède à l'intérieur mais tellement croustillant à l'extérieur, est d'une saveur… Mon dieu, j'en perds mon latin, à tel point que je me répète… Ah, vraiment, Justin, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas y gouter, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates… Mmmmmh… Tiens, tu peux me passer la glace à la vanille s'teu plait ? » l'achève. Littéralement. Le supplice suprême.

 **…**

Alors que la Petite observe attentivement une partie de poker, opposant Mickaël, Édouard, Arthur, Bepo et Sachi, dans un silence parfait de concentration intense, Justin entre joyeusement dans le salon commun, détournant soudainement l'attention des joueurs. Sachi en profitera pour tricher, mais sans passer inaperçu auprès d'Arthur, qui criera au scandale et mettra un peu la zizanie au sein du petit groupe. La jeune femme se lasse alors de les voir se chamailler, et se tourne vers Justin qui s'approche de la table.

\- Pilou, Marc m'a dit que tu devais aller le voir dans son atelier. Ça te dérange d'y aller maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, maintenant ? demande Sachi, visiblement embêté (et endetté).

\- Oui, pourquoi ? La P'tite a un truc de prévu ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que là, je peux pas l'emmener, je joue…

\- Tu perds surtout.

\- Merci Micka. Ça te dérange de l'accompagner Justin ?

L'interpelé le regarde avec une tête consternée.

\- Quoi ? demande Sachi. Oui, je suis au fond du trou, et alors ?

\- Nan, c'est pas ça le problème, assure Justin. C'est juste que la Petite est capable de se déplacer toute seule maintenant, non ?

Sachi s'indigne, sans voir que les autres joueurs lui sautent son tour.

\- Mais, elle va s'perdre !

\- Mais noooon ! assure Justin. Pilou, tu sais où est l'atelier de Marc, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme approuve vivement du chef en souriant, réglant ainsi le problème. Elle se lève au moment où Sachi se rend compte de la supercherie de ses partenaires de jeu. Comme il grogne dans sa barbe, elle vient derrière son dos et l'enserre de ses bras fin en se penchant un peu pour poser sa tête à côté de la sienne.

\- T'a l'heure, Sassi !

\- A tout à l'heure Pilou ! lui répond-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et tu fais attention à pas te perdre hein !

Elle lui sourit à son tour et sort du salon.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle s'immobilise et écoute attentivement. Derrière elle, la voix des joueurs de poker est étouffée par la porte. A sa gauche, elle entend au loin le bruit de l'aération des sanitaires. A sa droite, elle perçoit très nettement le bruit des machines du sous-marin. Elle sourit, et s'engage d'un pas décidé dans le couloir juste en face d'elle. Les portes de ce couloir mènent principalement à des petites salles de rangement, quelques locaux en bazar. Arrivée au bout, elle écoute à nouveau. A droite, elle n'entend rien, mais devine le bruit de la plume de son capitaine grattant le papier. A gauche, elle entend au loin des ronflements. Elle se dirige alors dans leurs directions.

Ce couloir-là, c'est celui des dortoirs. Et les ronflements qu'elle perçoit de plus en plus nettement, ce sont ceux de Tristan, qui était de garde cette nuit et qui s'est déjà couché, fatigué de l'excursion de l'après-midi. En passant devant sa chambre, elle entend ici aussi une plume gratter du papier. Elle se dit que ce doit être Jules, mais n'arrive pas à deviner son activité. Mentalement, elle accroche dans un coin de son esprit une petite note : lui demander plus tard ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de Tristan quand ce dernier dormait.

Au bout du couloir, elle s'arrête à nouveau, mais prend rapidement la direction de droite en entendant le bruit de la machine à coudre de Marc. Elle passe une porte, puis deux, et frappe à la troisième. Le bruit régulier et saccadé cesse, une chaise roulante roule sur le parquet, et Marc vient ouvrir la porte de son antre. Il sourit à la jeune femme en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Salut Pilou, ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? demande-t-il à la nouvelle venue.

\- Sava, répond la jeune femme.

Elle réfléchit, puis rectifie.

\- Un peu…

Marc sourit en soulevant tout un tas de vêtements et combinaisons posé sur son plan de travail.

\- C'est normal, assure-t-il. Tu as eu une grosse journée. Tu dormiras bien cette nuit, voilà tout.

Il laisse écouler un silence avant de poursuivre :

\- Je t'ai faite venir parce que j'ai enfin pu te faire un pyjama plus léger avec le tissu que j'ai acheté au marché cet après-midi. Je l'avais commencé… Il y a deux jours je crois… Oui, ça doit être ça, deux jours… Je l'avais presque fini, mais il me manquait un morceau de tissu. Tiens, regarde !

Et il déplie un grand tee-shirt jaune sous-marin, assorti d'un bermuda à élastiques. Sur la face avant du tee-shirt, de grandes écritures noires indiquent « I love Heart Pirates », tandis qu'au dos trône le Jolly Roger de l'équipage. La jeune femme est plus heureuse que jamais en reconnaissant le symbole de son capitaine, et saisit le vêtement pour le serrer contre elle. Elle se rend alors compte qu'il est tout doux, et son bonheur est multiplié par dix.

Marc rit doucement.

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire. Du coup, je t'en ai fait un deuxième, un peu plus discret.

Il lui tend alors un autre ensemble (grand tee-shirt et bermuda) cette fois-ci bleu marine, avec écrit en blanc « Best Little Sister Ever », et au dos « Made in laboratory, brought up by pirates ». La jeune femme ne comprend pas les écritures, et les montre du doigt en demandant :

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Ça, ça veut dire « Meilleur petite sœur du monde ».

La jeune fille sourit, et demande encore :

\- Et ça ?

Marc réfléchit un instant en se demandant comment traduire le dos.

\- Ça, c'est un peu compliqué. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grande.

La jeune fille approuve et fait un grand câlin à Marc.

\- Méciiiiii Maaaac !

\- Mais de rien Pilou ! Je suis là pour ça !

Elle le remercie encore, et file dans le bureau de son capitaine pour lui montrer ses nouveaux pyjamas. Ce dernier sourit en voyant les écritures, puis comme sa petite protégée baille outrageusement, il lui dit de se mettre en pyjama avant d'aller dire bonne nuit au reste de l'équipage.

\- Comme ça, tu pourras leur montrer ton joli tee-shirt !

La jeune fille approuve vivement, et choisit le pyjama jaune canari. Elle fait sensation en pénétrant dans le salon commun ainsi vêtu, et tout le monde approuve les choix de Marc. Aussi bien pour le Jolly Roger que pour la couleur.

\- Ça c'est représentatif de notre Cap'taine ! déclare Sachi, légèrement ivre, perdant pour la troisième fois sa partie de poker.

* * *

 **NdK** Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'imagine trop bien la Petite avec un grand tee-shirt jaune canari « I love Heart Pirates ». D'ailleurs, si vous me laissez assez de reviews, je pourrai sans doute lancer une collection de ces tee-shirt, que vous pourrez acheter pour la modique somme de 100 berries.

… Nan, j'déconne. Dans vos rêves, ces tee-shirt. x)

A part ça, j'avais une petite question à vous poser. Je vais commencer à écrire la partie trois, et je me demandais si ça vous plairait qu'on change de format : c'est-à-dire qu'au lieu d'avoir un chapitre de plus de 3000 mots toutes les deux semaines, je pourrai essayer de vous faire un chapitre par semaine, mais plus petit (genre 1500 ou 2000 mots). Vous en dites quoi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end !

La bonne journée ! :)


	18. II-12- Des choses à apprendre

**Coucou les loulous !**

J'voudrais pas m'vanter, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'vous l'dire, alors voilà, JE SUIS EN VACAAAAAAAAAANCES ! Voilà, fallait que ça sorte. Et sinon, vous, ça va comment ? Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un « petit » chapitre d'un peu plus de 3500 mots. Cadeau ! :)

Remerciements spéciaux à Guest, Aleen et Torima Kenro pour vos adorables reviews. Merci, j'vous aime ! 3

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Et surtout, merci pour ta remarque très pertinente ! Je pense qu'effectivement Law va retrouver dans Pilou un peu comme une petite sœur. Mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite, et ce sera sûrement plus compliqué que ça ^^_

 _Aleen : Oui, c'est ça, bonjour Aleen ! Après, tu peux aussi dire salut, hey, coucou, yo, 'bjour, 'lut, ou plus ou moins tout ce que tu veux ^^ Wahou, merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est hyper gentil de ta part ! 'O' Ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes mes personnages. J'ai pris un immense plaisir à les créer, alors forcément, ça me fait plaisir aussi de savoir que tu les aimes ^^ Et pourquoi Sébastien ? Je saurai pas dire non plus, mais Seb c'est un peu le premier qui a pris soin de la petite en dehors de Sachi et Penguin, alors c'est peut-être ça ^^ Et tu as raison de le dire, car beaucoup apprécie l'histoire mais se taise, et c'est vrai que c'est parfois rageant. Mais là n'est pas le sujet :) Merci encore, et rassure toi, l'aventure continue ! Bon, un jour l'histoire s'arrêtera, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Alors, à la prochaine ? PS : Si tu aimes laisser des reviews, tu pourrais t'inscrire sur ff net ! Comme ça on pourrait papoter )_

Je rappelle que l'univers, Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jambart et le sous-marin jaune ne sont pas de moi. Par contre, du reste, c'est qu'invente :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Des choses à apprendre**_

Après quatre autres jours passés sur l'île, à explorer les alentours et à refaire le plein dans les cales, le sous-marin quitte la crique dans laquelle il avait amarré. Une partie de l'équipage présente sur le pont observe l'île s'éloigner lentement, alors que le soleil commence à se noyer dans les remous de la mer. Les mains posées sur le bastingage, bien droite, les yeux immenses fixés sur la terre qui rapetisse à vue d'œil, la Petite est immobile. Adossé un peu plus loin, Law observe en silence, et avec respect, les adieux muets qu'elle fait à cette île. Sa respiration est calme et apaisée, mais il sait que lorsqu'elle retournera la tête vers lui, de nombreuses questions seront lisibles au fond de ses prunelles. Questions qui, il en est certain, ne passeront pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

Soudainement, elle emplit ses poumons en fermant les yeux, et expire en souriant, laissant ses prunelles glisser une dernière fois sur le petit point rocheux à l'horizon. Elle se détourne alors, et va câliner Bepo, sans rien dire. L'ours accepte l'étreinte avec plaisir, et comme Sachi et Sébastien sont jaloux, le petit câlin de tendresse se transforme vite en grand bordel collectif, dans lequel tout le monde cherche à serrer son voisin le plus fort possible, de façon à l'étouffer plus ou moins volontairement, entre ses plus ou moins gros bras. Lorsqu'il ne voit plus du tout la Gamine dans tout ce bazar, Law calme le jeu, ordonnant à ses hommes d'immerger le vaisseau. Aussitôt, les pirates s'éparpillent, entrant vite dans le sous-marin se mettre à leur poste, pendant que le capitaine ordonne à Bepo de ramener ce qu'il reste de sa petite protégée dans son bureau.

Il entre le dernier et ferme la lourde porte étanche derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le sous-marin disparaît sous la surface de l'océan, alors qu'au loin, un dernier rayon de soleil se fait engloutir par une vague plus hardie que les autres.

 **…**

Les jours s'écoulent, puis les semaines, et même les mois. Chaque nouveau soir, la Petite ajoute et classe les mots qu'elle a appris dans le dictionnaire qu'est devenue sa boîte crânienne. On lui apprend à former des phrases, à dire « s'il te plaît », « merci », « excusez-moi », « pardon », et bien sûr « pousse toi d'là », « dégage », et « ramène le fromage bordel ! » (même si, pour le dernier mot, elle sera réprimandée par Penguin). D'île en île, elle découvre de nouvelle ville, de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux animaux et de nouveaux concepts (comme celui d'aller dans un bar pour retrouver Mickaël et Edouard ivres et les ramener sur le navire en les trainant par le col, chantant des chansons paillardes à la lune, par exemple).

 **…**

Il est exactement 11h00 et Law est assis à son bureau, bien droit, presque souriant. Aujourd'hui, le sous-marin est calme, et l'ambiance reposante l'a motivé à prendre la plume.

 _Jour 115._

 _Aujourd'hui, tout est calme. Et pour cause : le prototype humain de laboratoire assiste à sa troisième séance d'écriture. Ses progrès dans la langue française sont assez réjouissants. Elle sait maintenant faire des phrases plus ou moins correctes, et sa prononciation se fait meilleure de jour en jour. Elle apprend également à lire et à compter, sous la tutelle dévouée de Jules et Tristan. Pourtant, elle continue de peu parler et d'appeler les hommes d'équipage par leur tout premier surnom. Je suis certain qu'elle est tout à fait capable de dire « Sachi », mais pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer, elle l'appelle toujours « Sassi », de même que « Penguin » reste « Pipoo », que « Max » reste « Mas » ou que Seb reste « Sep ». Je n'y vois pas là un défaut, mais une sorte de désir de s'affirmer, de rester différente de nous._

 _Car en effet, le cobaye commence à prendre conscience de lui-même. La Gamine se regarde longtemps quand elle passe devant une glace. Non pas par vanité ou égocentrisme, mais par pur curiosité. Ses yeux ne trahissent aucune expression, aucune interrogation pendant ces moments de contemplation, mais je suis certain que de nombreuses questions se bousculent derrière ses prunelles, dans ces moments de doute. « Qui est-ce ? … Moi ? … Qui suis-je ? » Elle semble enfin saisir la différence qui la sépare de nous. Un jour il faudra lui expliquer. Lui dire ce qu'elle est, et d'où elle vient. Mais ce jour n'est pas venu. Elle continue de poser sur le monde un regard plein de curiosité, et tant que cette curiosité visuelle ne sera pas rassasiée, nous ne pourrons lui ouvrir l'esprit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commencera à poser les bonnes questions qu'il sera temps de lui apprendre à-_

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !

Le cri a déchiré l'air, a hérissé les poils du capitaine, et surtout, a fait déraper sa plume. Son visage paisible se tire sous l'effet de la surprise, et une veine gonfle sous l'effet de sa colère croissante. En inspirant un bon coup, il pose sa plume sur son porte-plume, s'affale dans son fauteuil de bureau, croise les doigts sur son ventre, ferme les yeux, et écoute. Il écoute attentivement. Il écoute profondément. Il écoute tellement qu'il expire bruyamment. Mais seul le silence lui répond. Un silence pesant. Le silence qui dit clairement : « On est en train de faire une connerie, mais il ne faut surtout pas que le capitaine le sache. »

Alors, Law commence à se méfier. Alors que jusqu'à présent il se demandait « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? », il commence maintenant à penser « Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de faire comme connerie, bordel ?! ». Il inspire profondément, et se décide à bouger. Il sort de son bureau, déambule dans les couloirs silencieux, avant d'être attiré par des chuchotements provenant de la chambre de Sachi et Penguin. Alors qu'il s'approche, il commence à percevoir des voix.

\- Mais si, je te dis qu'il n'y verra que du feu ! On le repose exactement là où on l'a trouvé et-

Sachi ouvre la porte, se retrouve face à son capitaine, et hurle, bousillant ainsi le deuxième tympan de son colocataire. Law lui enfonce dans la gueule le premier truc qui lui passe sous la main pour le faire taire – c'est-à-dire, le peignoir qui pendait à la porte de la chambre – et déclare, avec un ton à faire geler Akainu :

\- Vous avez exactement trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, secondes au bout desquelles je vous enferme trois jours dans les cales, avec pour seule compagnie un morceau de compté pour lequel vous vous battrez en duel, c'est clair ?

Alors qu'un silence de mort tombe sur le petit groupe (Sachi étant en train de s'étouffer avec son peignoir, et Penguin ayant momentanément arrêté de respirer) une petite voix s'élève du couloir :

\- Dis, Titan, trois secondes, c'est grand comment ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant (trois secondes exactement), avant de répondre :

\- Comme ça.

\- Mais c'est super court ! s'indigne la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Oui effectivement.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que Sassi et Pipoo, ils vont vraiment aller dans les cales pour toujours ?

\- Trois jours, Pilou. Et non. Si ça peut te rassurer, le Cap'taine n'était – presque – pas sérieux quand il disait ça. C'est juste une menace, qu'il ne mettra bien évidemment pas exécution, ce serait trop cruel. N'est-ce pas Cap'taine ?

Le dit capitaine souffle ostensiblement avant de répliquer :

\- Evidemment, je n'étais pas sérieux. J'avais en effet omis de préciser que quiconque me répondrait serait enfermé avec eux. Et le « trois jours » était un euphémisme. C'était pour ne pas dire « pour une durée indéterminée ».

\- Rhoooo, Cap'taine, t'es pas drôle c'matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Tristan et la jeune fille se sont arrêtés auprès de Law qui pose un regard glacial sur les deux fautifs.

\- C'est justement ce que j'essaie de savoir, Tristan.

\- … Oh.

La jeune fille aide Sachi à dégager le morceau de peignoir qui l'étouffe et Penguin souffle par le nez.

\- Sachi voulait absolument aider Tristan et Jules dans leur cours de français pour la P'tite. Du coup, il a… Emprunté, en supposant ta permission, ton abécédaire favori…

\- Et ? s'impatiente le brun.

\- Et Tigrou a vomi dessus.

Consternation. Law plisse les yeux, cherchant à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, avant de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. En regardant vers le fond de la pièce, il découvre alors Benjamin, affalé comme une épave et le teint livide, et une bassine remplie d'un liquide verdâtre plus que douteux. Law revêt alors l'expression qui lui sied si bien, j'ai nommé celle du blasé-désespéré.

\- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas directement venu me voir ?

\- On n'en sait rien ! répond Sachi, qui remet son peignoir à sa place initiale. Il est arrivé en trombe dans la chambre, a vomi sur le livre, et s'est échoué comme une larve sur mon pouf préféré ! Il va puer maintenant ! Il va encore falloir que Marc le lave…

\- Et depuis, il n'a pas dit un mot, poursuit Penguin.

\- Tu me diras, il en dit déjà rarement de base, c'est pas la maladie qui va le pousser à la parole… ricane Tristan.

Penguin l'ignore royalement, et poursuit :

\- On a vaguement nettoyé le sol, on a mis une bassine sous la bouche de Tigrou pour éviter un deuxième massacre, et on a nettoyé ton livre comme on a pu. Mais bon… On va pas le nier, il a déjà été en meilleure forme…

Honteux, Sachi tend l'abécédaire à son capitaine, qui le feuillette, du bout des doigts, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Cat'taine ? demande innocemment la jeune fille à ses côtés.

\- Je ne pleure pas, rétorque-t-il. C'est juste l'odeur nauséabonde qui traine dans cette chambre qui me pique les yeux.

La Petite se tourne vers Tristan en quête d'une réponse plus satisfaisante, et celui-ci explique à voix basse :

\- C'est son abécédaire préféré. Le voir couvert de vomi, forcément, ça l'retourne.

La jeune femme approuve, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, et déclare, en tendant un carnet à son capitaine :

\- Regarde Cat'taine ! J'ai écrit !

L'interpelé s'essuie le coin des yeux en rendant le livre plein de vomi à Sachi, et saisit alors le carnet que lui tend sa petite protégée. En l'ouvrant, il découvre des mots et des prénoms, écrit en très gros, d'une écriture tremblante et très mal assurée. Il reconnaît son surnom, celui de Sachi et Penguin, ainsi que des mots familiers, comme « fromage », « chaussettes », « biscottes » ou encore « Toxoplasma Gondii ». En considérant ce dernier mot, Law songe que confier l'apprentissage de la langue française à un scientifique tel que Tristan n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Il sourit tout de même en rendant le carnet.

\- C'est très bien Gamine, je suis fier de toi. Tu as fait tout ça ce matin ?

Elle approuve vivement du chef en souriant.

\- Et vous alliez où comme ça ? demande-t-il alors à Tristan.

\- Au salon. Pilou doit continuer son apprentissage du poker.

Law approuve, un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Excellente idée. Bon, Sachi, Penguin, vous me raccompagnez Tigrou à l'infirmerie, et vous me passez cette chambre au pschit qui sent bon. Je refuse d'avoir dans mon navire une chambre avec une telle odeur plus longtemps.

Les deux pirates emmènent donc Benjamin, sa bassine et son vomi à l'infirmerie, pendant que le capitaine file voir Marc, priant pour qu'il lui reste du pschit magique qui sent super bon, ainsi qu'une bonne technique pour sauver son abécédaire.

Maintenant seuls dans le couloir, Tristan et la Petite reprennent leur marche vers le salon commun. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille brise à nouveau le silence.

\- Dis Titan… C'est quoi du vomi ?

 **…**

Après un déjeuner léger, Arthur, Edouard, Sébastien et Marc emmènent la jeune fille dans le salon commun, où elle prend impatiemment le jeu de carte et quelques jetons. Cela fait maintenant presque deux mois qu'ils ont quitté l'île, et la demoiselle n'a pas chômé. Elle a appris à jouer à la belote avec Tristan, Arthur, Samuel et Maximilien, et elle connaît déjà par cœur la valeur de chaque carte, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore compter jusqu'à plus de 34. Depuis la semaine dernière, Arthur tente d'apprendre le poker à la jeune fille. Et cette dernière ne se fait pas prier. Les règles sont simples, mais dans la pratique, c'est plus compliqué : la Petite ne maîtrise pas encore l'art du mensonge et du bluff. Alors pour le moment, elle se cache derrière son jeu de carte, quand elle a une quinte flush, ou une quinte flush royal. Ce qui arrive relativement souvent grâce à sa chance du débutant.

Après une heure de travail intensif, les joueurs décident de faire une pause, légèrement dégoutés du jeu trop parfait de leur petite pupille.

\- Sérieusement, c'est humainement impossible d'enchaîner un carré, une quinte flush et une quinte flush royal !

\- La chance du débutant, Seb. La chance du débutant.

\- Et puis on a de la chance qu'elle ne sache pas encore cacher son jeu ! Imagine, si elle restait stoïque avec un jeu pareil ! On se ferait déplumer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour se partager les jetons…

La remarque d'Edouard est suivie d'un lourd silence de consternation. Et lorsque Marc ose rompre le silence, il le fait en chuchotant.

\- On devrait peut-être pas lui apprendre l'art du bluff alors…

Les quatre jeunes hommes tournent simultanément leur tête vers la jeune femme, déjà assise deux tables plus loin, sortant cartes et carnet pour compter les points de la belote. En se regardant de nouveau, ils se penchent en avant et discutent à voix basse, tels des conspirateurs.

\- Je pense que Marc a raison. Il faudrait au contraire l'encourager à ne pas mentir et à dire ouvertement son jeu.

\- C'est de la triche, ça, Seb, gronde gentiment Arthur.

\- De toute manière, ça servirait à rien. Elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre elle-même le principe du jeu.

\- Vous croyez qu'on devrait en dire deux mots au Cap'taine ?

Edouard jette un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du dit capitaine, qui affronte Jambart au babyfoot (leur dernier achat), alors qu'Arthur répond, catégorique :

\- Ça servirait à rien non plus, Marc. Non, moi je pense que de toute manière, il arrivera bien un jour où elle n'aura plus sa chance de débutante.

\- T'es trop optimiste Arthur !

\- Et toi t'es trop idéaliste, tranche Edouard. Arthur a raison. Vous savez, au tout début que je jouais à la belote, je prenais presque dès que je parlais, avec minimum quatre atouts dans les mains, plus celui sur la table, et un ou deux au deuxième tour de cartes. Et aujourd'hui…

\- Et aujourd'hui tu ne joues plus parce que tu en as marre de perdre, oui, on sait. Mais le poker c'est pas pareil !

\- Mais te fais pas de nœuds au cerveau pour si peu, Seb ! répond Arthur. Déjà que quand y a pas de problème tu galères à aligner tes neurones, alors essaies pas de te compliquer la vie ! Laissons-la jouer, et adviendra que pourra !

\- J'ai le droit de continuer à jouer alors ?

\- Oui Pilou, tu as le d- HE ! Mais depuis quand t'es là toi ?! Et tu nous écoutes depuis combien de temps ?!

La jeune fille le transperce de ses pupilles vides en répondant :

\- Je vous écoute pas. Je vous entends. C'est pas pareil. Et pis le jeu il est prêt. On joue ?

Arthur souffle par le nez, se remettant difficilement du gros coup de flippe que la Petite vient de lui filer. C'est rare que quelque chose le fasse autant perdre son sang-froid. Lui qui est d'habitude si calme et imperturbable… En se levant pour aller s'installer face au jeu de belotte, il observe la Petite, intrigué.

Assise bien droite sur sa chaise, elle distribue les cartes une par une. Ses mouvements ne sont plus saccadés comme ils l'étaient, alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à bouger, il y a quelques mois de cela. Ses mouvements son fluides, légers, justes et absolument silencieux. Pas de mouvement parasite, pas de mouvement en trop. Un mouvement, une action. Le tout calqué sur sa respiration. Inspiration, mouvement. Expiration, mouvement. Il saisit son jeu en souriant pour lui-même. Silence et justesse. Voilà qui est intéressant…

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Arthur ? s'inquiète Marc. T'es flippant, là, t'en as conscience au moins ?

\- C'est vrai ! approuve Sébastien. On dirait presque le « rictus-de-la-mort-qui-tue » du Cap'taine, c'est dire !

La jeune fille, installée dans sa diagonale, le regarde de ses yeux gris, intriguée. Elle a tiré les rois, et elle est avec lui. Il lui renvoie un regard confiant avant de regarder la carte posée sur la table. Neuf de cœur. Il regarde alors ce qu'il a dans les mains. Trois cœurs dont le valet, plus un as. Son rictus s'agrandit encore alors qu'il déclare, de sa voix de tueur : « je prends ». Sa partenaire lui renvoie son sourire malicieux. Cette partie risque d'être fabuleuse.

 **…**

Elle a passé une partie de la matinée à écrire, une grande partie de la journée à jouer et à perfectionner son calcul mental, et le début de soirée à lire l'encyclopédie des mammifères, version kids (achetée lors de leur dernière escale) à Bepo. Lorsque l'ours polaire lui dit qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, elle fait la moue, ne voulant pas quitter l'ambiance si chaude et agréable du salon. Mais Bepo lui promets de lui lire une histoire si elle sage, alors elle capitule, et fait un bisou aux quelques hommes présents, passe par la salle des machines pour faire un gros câlin à Sachi et Penguin, et arrive dans le bureau de son capitaine à 22h00 précise. Elle prend sa brosse à dent et part se brosser les dents en compagnie de Bepo dans les sanitaires de l'équipage, puis se met en pyjama au retour dans le bureau. En voyant qu'elle enfile son tee-shirt jaune, Law relève le nez de ses multiples feuilles.

\- Tu devrais plutôt mettre ta combinaison bleue, Gamine. On a pris un courant froid qui nous mène vers les profondeurs. Il va pas faire très chaud cette nuit, alors il vaut mieux que tu te couvres.

La jeune fille acquiesce et opte pour sa grosse combinaison toute chaude et toute douce. Elle s'assoit sur son petit lit, et invite Bepo à faire de même. Il ouvre un petit livre intitulé « Et pourquoi ? », et commence à lire.

A la fin de l'histoire, la Petite en réclame une autre, que Bepo refuse de lui donner. Elle réfléchit un instant, avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Cat'taine… Je peux te lire une histoire ?

A l'entente de la petite voix innocente et absolument craquante de la jeune fille, le pirate souffle en rebouchant son stylo et en se tournant vers sa petite protégée.

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors.

\- Attention Cap'taine… avertie Bepo. Tu deviens gâteux… Désolé…

\- Mais non, Bepo. Je souhaite juste savoir à quel point la mioche à progresser. C'est tout.

Bepo sourit tendrement, alors que la Petite saisit un livre et que son capitaine s'installe à ses côtés sur la petite banquette. L'ours a laissé sa place et s'installe sur un petit tabouret matelassé qui trainait là pour observer la scène. La Petite est très concentrée sur sa lecture, qu'elle effectue en accrochant encore un peu sur les mots. Sa voix est claire, calme, posée. Ni trop forte, ni trop faible. Parfois même avec les bonnes intonations. Et à ses côtés…

Trafalgar Law dans toute sa splendeur : visage neutre, yeux sans expression, air indéchiffrable. Bepo le connaît cet air. C'est celui que Law revêt lorsqu'il cherche à cacher quelque chose. L'ours polaire plisse les yeux. Est-ce la fierté que son capitaine cherche à dissimuler ? En cet instant précis, et le temps d'une histoire, Bepo aurait tout fait pour pénétrer l'esprit tortueux de son capitaine. Mais Law est resté indéchiffrable, comme à son habitude, et la Petite a terminé son histoire, en déclarant un « Fin ! » clair et triomphant. En se relevant, Law ramasse le livre en disant à sa petite protégée qu'il est maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher. Alors que Bepo sort de la chambre et que son capitaine éteint les lumières et s'apprête à le suivre, une petite voix le rappelle à l'intérieur.

\- Cat'taine ! Bisou !

Il souffle par le nez en faisant demi-tour, et Bepo sourit pour lui-même. Oui, son capitaine devient gâteux. Et oui, c'est bien de la fierté que cachait son air imperturbable.

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà ! C'est fou, mais moi aussi j'en viens à trouver la Petite trop craquante quand je relis mon chapitre x)

Au fait, pour ceux qui se demanderaient, le Toxoplasma Gondii est un virus qui se reproduit normalement dans les cellules des chats. Il peut vivre dans les cellules humaines, mais ne peut pas s'y reproduire. Du coup, quand il est entré dans un corps humain, il va faire en sorte de cet humain aime les chats pour le pousser à aller vers ces animaux et pour pouvoir atteindre ses cellules. C'est à cause de ce truc que l'humanité entière adore les chats. Voilà voilà ! Pour les plus curieux, vous pouvez toujours aller voir sur la chaîne e-penser sur YouTube. L'épisode qui parle de ce virus doit s'appeler « pourquoi internet est le royaume des chats ». Cadeau ! :)

Bon aller, je vous laisse ! Passer une bonne fin de week-end, bon courage pour ceux qui sont encore en cours, à la prochaine !

La bonne journée !


	19. II-13- Des pratiques à maîtriser

**Salut mes p'tits choux ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai failli vous oublier aujourd'hui !**

Et le pire, c'est que je suis sérieuse ! C'est tout à l'heure, juste en finissant de regarder l'épisode de One Piece de la semaine (qui était, soit dit en passant, absolument génialissime) je me suis « Oh ! Mais, j'ai oublié de poster mon chapitre ! » Et me voilààààà ! Heureux ? =D

Je remercie comme d'habitude mes lecteurs préférés pour vous adorables reviews ! Merci donc à **Torima Kenro** , **Traff Lamy** et **Aleen** !

 _Réponse aux dites adorables reviews_

 _Traff Lamy : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à imaginer Law en papa gâteux, mais faut avouer que ça lui va pas trop mal ^^ Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de quelques vilains mots ) Des méchants Marines qui veulent leur expérience… Et bien figure-toi que ce n'est pas les Marines qu'on va voir débarquer en premier ! Surtout que je rappelle que le Gouvernement Mondial ne doit même pas s'être aperçu que des pirates avaient « cambriolé » leur laboratoire, puisqu'en toute logique, ils ne savent même pas qu'une partie du labo a échappé à l'éruption volcanique acide. Donc ils rencontreront sans doute des Marines, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils en auront après Pilou, mais plutôt après l'équipage ) La suite ? La voilà ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :D_

 _Aleen : C'est la moindre des choses ^^ Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup papoter avec les personnes qui s'intéressent à mon histoire :) haha, la réplique de Law avec le compté… je suis marré toute seule en l'écrivant :') Comme je disais à Traff Lamy, on a du mal à imaginer Law en papa gâteux, mais il est trop choupinou comme ça, alors… :D Peut-être que dans la partie trois (qui arrive très bientôt), il y aura plus de combat, de vie « à l'extérieur du sous-marin ». Mais moi aussi j'apprécie d'écrire ces tranches de vie, et ça restera la trame principale de mon histoire, promis ! Oh ouiiii ! Trouve la motivation ! :D_

Je rappelle que le monde ne m'appartient pas, seuls Pilou et les loustics de l'équipage non-inventés par Oda sont ma propriété. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Des pratiques à maîtriser**_

\- Non, Petite. On ne commence pas par les assiettes. Il faut aller du moins sale au plus sale. Donc prend d'abord les verres, puis les cuillers, fourchettes et couteaux, et seulement après les assiettes et les plats. Et par pitié, Sachi, arrête de t'amuser avec l'eau, t'en fous partout !

Ce midi, la Petite s'est spontanément proposée pour aider Jambart à la vaisselle, et Sachi et Penguin ont répondu présents lorsque Law a demandé si quelqu'un d'autre voulait apporter son aide. Et voilà Sachi et Penguin qui s'arrosent, pendant que la Petite écoute attentivement les conseils de Jambart.

\- Mais Zamba, j'arrive pas… Ça met de l'eau partout…

\- Mais c'est le but ! lui répond Sachi, déjà totalement trempé. Il fait tellement chaud en ce moment !

\- Tu sais, on navigue dans une zone de volcanisme, explique Penguin. Alors forcément, on crève de chaud. C'est pour ça que c'est amusant de faire la vaisselle. Parce que ça rafraîchit !

La jeune femme est sceptique et se tourne vers Jambart.

\- Les écoute pas, P'tite. Tiens, mets un tablier, comme ça tu seras moins mouillée.

Elle sourit et le remercie, en replongeant les mains dans l'eau savonneuse.

Jambart est longtemps resté une sorte de mystère pour la jeune femme. Les premiers mois, elle ne l'approchait même pas, tellement sa grosse voix et sa carrure l'intimidait. Mais quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse…

 ** _oOoOo_**

Quatre mois. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que la jeune fille apprend la vie sur le navire des Heart Pirates. Et ce matin, elle s'est faite gronder par le capitaine en personne. Elle était dans son bureau, s'ennuyait mortellement, et avait donc décidé de l'embêter. Grave erreur, puisqu'au bout du troisième « Gamine, va jouer ailleurs ! », Law a tellement élevé la voix que de peur, la jeune fille a lâché ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains : le petit pot d'encre qui s'est donc renversé et déversé sur les nombreuses feuilles sur lesquelles Law travaillait.

Les premières secondes, il ne s'est rien passé. Et puis, le pirate a explosé de rage, et a envoyé la jeune femme nettoyer les sanitaires communs, illico presto, la menaçant de « t'enfermer dans les cales avec pour seule compagnie un morceau de bleu que tu ne pourras même pas manger parce que tu n'aimes pas ça ! » si dans une heure les toilettes ne brillaient pas. La Petite avait filé dans le couloir, les larmes aux yeux et une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Et la voilà dans l'entrée des sanitaires des hommes, bras ballants, ne sachant même pas comment faire.

\- Ben alors Petite, tu t'es perdue ?

La jeune fille tourne sa face humide vers son interlocuteur qui n'est autre que Jambart. Une serviette trempée à la main, un savon dans l'autre, il a les cheveux mouillés de celui qui sort tout juste de la douche. La jeune fille est très intimidée devant ce si grand personnage, mais elle se sent en même temps tellement frustrée contre elle-même d'avoir énerver son capitaine, qu'elle éclate en sanglot devant Jambart, lui expliquant entre deux hoquets sa mésaventure.

D'abord totalement désemparé face à un tel chagrin, Jambart se radoucit ensuite, et ose même tapoter de sa grosse paluche la petite tête toute frêle de la jeune femme.

\- Pleure pas Petite. Je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais Cat'taine va te gronder aussi alors !

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas je te dis. Je vais juste poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

En le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir, la jeune fille renifle bruyamment en séchant ses larmes. C'est pas le moment de se morfondre. Deux minutes plus tard, Jambart revient aux sanitaires, et entraine la jeune femme dans les couloirs avec lui.

\- Pour commencer, il te faut du matos, comme des serpillères, des éponges, des chiffons, des produits… Pour ça, on va aller voir dans les locaux de rangements. Et puis, on ira trouver Marc pour qu'il nous dise quels produits utiliser.

La jeune fille hoche du chef. Doucement, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses joues humides.

Ils arrivent rapidement dans le couloir qui mène aux salles de rangement, et Jambart aide la Petite à sortir un chariot. Ils prennent plusieurs serpillères, et changent de local pour se munir de torchons, éponges et produits. Une salle plus loin, Jambart sort un vieil aspirateur, avant de le ranger à nouveau pour sortir le neuf qu'ils ont acheté quelques mois plus tôt. Ils amènent tout ça dans les sanitaires, et repartent à l'assaut des couloirs pour essayer de trouver Marc. Après être passé par son atelier, puis par le salon commun, ils le dénichent enfin à la salle de contrôle, où il étudie une carte avec Jules et Justin.

La jeune femme lui raconte sa mésaventure et lui demande timidement quels produits elle doit prendre, et Marc lui fait une liste des produits ménagers et de leur possible utilisation, en précisant l'endroit où ils se rangent. Il donne le bout de papier à la Petite en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mais Jambart réplique qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien. Ils font demi-tour pour rejoindre les salles de bazar, où ils prennent toutes sorte de produits : pour les vitres, pour le sol, pour les toilettes, etc. Avant de rejoindre les sanitaires, Jambart conseille à la jeune femme de prendre également des gants, un bandana et une tenue de travail. Ils passent alors par le bureau du capitaine (par chance, il est porté absent) pour que la jeune fille se change. Elle enfile un vieux tee-shirt trop petit et un pantacourt délavé et troué, par-dessus lequel elle passe sa toute première blouse blanche d'hôpital. Jambart lui attache les cheveux en queue de cheval (après avoir longuement bataillé avec l'élastique et les dits cheveux), et tous deux repartent vers les sanitaires.

Ils trouvent Mickaël en plein bug, figé sur le pas de la porte, regardant avec étonnement tout le matériel de ménage, et la Petite est très fière de l'envoyer paître, en disant que sa « grosse-envie-qui-ne-peut-vraiment-pas-attendre » attendra quand même, puisqu'ils font le ménage.

Elle lui claque la porte au nez, et elle commence par passer l'aspirateur pendant que Jambart secoue torchons, serviettes, peignoir et tapis, mettant un à un tous les linges au sale en sifflotant. Puis, la serpillère succède à l'aspirateur, et les chansons paillardes aux sifflotements joyeux. Rapidement, c'est à qui chantera le plus fort et le moins juste. Entre éclats de rire et fausses notes, le sol est astiqué, les douches passées au M. Propre, les toilettes décrassés de fond en comble, les lavabos pschités au produit qui sent super bon et tous les miroirs lavés au torchon tout doux. En deux heures, les sanitaires se mettent à briller comme un sous neuf.

Alors, la jeune fille enlève ses gants, et tout le matériel est ramené dans les salles de rangement, bien à sa place. Jambart raccompagne la Petite dans le bureau, où Law est toujours porté absent, et la jeune femme enlève son bandana, sa blouse toute sale, son tee-shirt trop court et son pantacourt troué. Elle donne le tout à Jambart qui détourne les yeux en voyant sa tenue légère. Il lui fait remarquer que se présenter devant un homme uniquement en brassière et culotte n'est pas très approprié. Elle le regarde bizarrement, sans comprendre le problème, et file sous la douche en haussant les épaules. En refermant la porte de verre derrière elle, elle remarque que la dite douche est extrêmement sale.

Elle en ressort dix minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'une grande nappe de vapeur. Elle s'essuie rapidement et enfile directement sa combinaison. Elle considère un instant ses cheveux attachés, hésite, puis décide de les laisser tels. Elle sort et sourit à Jambart, assis en tailleur au sol, bouchant les deux-tiers du couloir.

\- C'est bon Petite ? Toi aussi tu es toute propre maintenant ?

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, et tous deux prennent le chemin du salon commun, où ils retrouvent Samuel, Maximilien, Benjamin et Law, s'affrontant aux petits chevaux dans un silence de réflexion intense. La jeune femme prend un air extrêmement sérieux, se raidit dans sa combinaison et se dirige vers son capitaine. Elle s'arrête juste à côté de lui, et attend d'avoir son attention. Lorsqu'il a lancé son dé et fait avancer son pion, il se tourne vers elle et la jeune femme déclare :

\- Désolée, Cat'taine. Pour ce matin. J'ai pas été gentille.

Elle se tait un instant, laissant son regard trainer au sol, puis relève le menton et enfonce ses prunelles argentées dans les yeux inexpressifs de son interlocuteur.

\- Du coup, j'ai tout nettoyé les toilettes. Et pis les douches. Et pis tous les lavabos. Zamba m'a aidé parce que je savais pas trop comment faire, mais faut pas le gronder, c'est pas sa faute. Et du coup, tout est tout propre.

La consternation se lit sur le visage de Law, qui demande finalement :

\- Attends… Tu as vraiment nettoyé tous les sanitaires ?

Comme la jeune femme affirme fièrement, il déclare, sceptique :

\- Parce que tu m'as vraiment pris au sérieux ?

\- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, je trouve que dans ta salle de bain, c'est tout cracra. Du coup, ben j'ai décidé de ne plus me laver dans ta salle de bain. Maintenant j'irai me laver dans la grande salle avec les lavabos tous propres. Et tu te débrouilleras pour nettoyer ta salle de bain. Voilà.

Et la jeune femme rejoint Tristan, attablé avec Justin et Arthur. Elle s'assoit à leur table et écoute attentivement leur conversation, ignorant royalement le regard désemparé que lui lance son capitaine dans son dos.

 ** _oOoOo_**

Depuis cette aventure, la jeune fille s'intéresse vivement à Jambart, à son visage bourru et à sa voix qui se veut douce quand il lui parle. Elle aime bien ses manières. Il a une très grosse voix, mais elle voit bien que dès qu'il s'adresse à elle, il fait des gestes moins brusques et parle moins fort.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, il faut rincer. Pour ça, tu ouvres le robinet d'eau, et tu passes un à un tous les couverts dessous.

\- Et après tu nous les file, on va les essuyer, assure Penguin.

\- Je peux même t'aider à les rincer si tu veux ! propose Sachi.

Jambart se dit intérieurement que ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais la voix de Justin résonne dans les haut-parleurs et appelle le jeune homme en salle des machines. Il s'excuse auprès de la jeune femme et sort prestement.

Jambart ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en laissant ainsi la Petite avec deux gamins, la vaisselle se finirait en bataille d'eau, et que les trois fautifs finiraient dans le bureau de leur capitaine, trempés de la tête aux pieds. De pitié, il décide de prendre l'entière responsabilité de la bataille d'eau improvisée, et Law passe alors l'éponge sur les dégâts hydrauliques causés par les deux idiots.

 **…**

Le temps continue sa course, et le sous-marin remonte bientôt à la surface pour renouer avec le soleil et l'air extérieur. Jules estime la prochaine île à quelques jours de navigation, et Law ordonne à ses hommes de laisser le sous-marin émergé. Ils passent ainsi une petite semaine, sortant tables, chaises et chaises longues sur le pont. Ils font le plein de lumière solaire, que le microclimat de l'île automnale qu'ils ont en ligne de mire leur offre. Le poker se joue au grand air, et Justin a même la mauvaise idée de sortir leur vieil équipement de badminton. Lorsque le volant tombe à la flotte pour la troisième fois, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, et ramasse bien vite les raquettes, sous l'œil blasé de son capitaine.

Ils atteignent l'île un matin de temps clair, et Mickaël propose soudainement à la jeune femme de lui apprendre à nager. Elle approuve vivement du chef, et avant même que Law n'ait eu son mot à dire, le voilà déjà dehors, à aménager une petite piscine de plein air, aidé de Jambart et d'Edouard. Le capitaine laisse couler et envoie Jules, Tristan, Samuel et Maximilien en reconnaissance sur l'île. Contre toute attente, ils en reviennent les bras chargés de déguisements en tout genre. Comme l'équipage les presse de question, ils expliquent :

\- Il faut absolument que vous descendiez à terre les gars ! Les gens de cette île préparent une fête en l'honneur des morts. Ils appellent ça Halloween ! explique Samuel, enjoué.

\- C'est pour ça tous ces costumes de squelettes, sorcières, zombies... ? demande Edouard.

\- Ouais ! approuve Tristan. Trop cool, hein ?

\- La tradition veut que le soir d'Halloween, qui est exactement demain soir, chacun se déguise, le but étant de faire peur aux autres, explique Jules.

\- Il y en a même qui descende dans les rues et sonnent aux portes pour réclamer des bonbons, ajoute Maximilien.

\- Ouais ! approuve Tristan. Trop cool, hein ?

\- Tu te répètes, Tristan… commente Jules.

Lorsque Mickaël entre à nouveau dans le sous-marin vers 12h00, après avoir enfin fini sa piscine improvisée, quelle n'est pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un Sachi à moitié zombifié et à moitié squelettisé. Il hurle, puis trouve le déguisement stupide, et finit par entrer dans la salle pour demander des explications. On lui raconte plus ou moins la tradition de l'île, et on lui explique qu'eux aussi ils participeront à la fête.

\- Moi je veux bien, mais j'ai des cours de natation à donner à la Petite, alors…

\- Micka ? demande une petite voix. Est-ce que les squelettes savent nager ?

\- Pas que je sache, répond le jeune homme en se tournant vers la Petite.

\- Alors je peux pas apprendre à nager. Parce que je suis un squelette, et que les squelettes savent pas nager.

D'abord consterné par la déclaration de la jeune femme, il faut trente bonnes secondes au jeune homme pour se rendre compte qu'elle est train d'essayer d'enfiler un costume de squelette. Il boude un peu, déçu de la voir occupée à autre chose, mais se laisse bien vite tenté.

\- Oh et puis merde. Marc, tu me file un costume aussi s'teu plaît ?

Quelqu'un lui répond un « tu t'démerdes ! », et les essais se finissent en petite baston animée.

Le lendemain, un air de fête envahit le navire, et Justin propose d'organiser un grand atelier cuisine. Au programme : petits bonhommes morts en pain d'épice, citrouille à décorer et araignées en chocolat. La Petite rejoint l'apprenti cuistot, bien vite suivie par Edouard, Samuel et Maximilien. Sébastien hésite un instant à rester dans le coin pour éviter toutes idées foireuses venant de l'un ou de l'autre des deux colocataires, mais décide finalement de faire entièrement confiance à son fier apprenti. Il rejoint donc Mickaël, Sachi et Penguin au salon commun, où Marc organise un atelier de confection de déguisements en tout genre.

Dans la cuisine, on sort les saladiers, le lait, la farine, le sucre, le miel, les épices, le chocolat, la citrouille, ainsi que des gros couteaux et beaucoup d'huile de coude. Les courageux se mettent à la tâche, le tout supervisé par Justin, qui assure à la perfection son rôle de chef cuisinier. Il aide la Petite à faire fondre le chocolat dans une casserole (qu'elle lèchera une fois vidée, évidemment), tout en évitant que Samuel ne renverse le bol dans lequel il mélange le lait et la farine. Il vérifie également que Maximilien ne prenne pas le piment pour de la cannelle, et aide Edouard à trouver les clous de girofle.

Alors qu'il s'attaque au découpage de la citrouille, une vague odeur de cramer assaille ses narines, et il intervient d'urgence sur la casserole où le chocolat commence à brûler, sous l'œil pourtant attentif de la jeune femme. Elle est un peu déçue d'avoir failli rater le chocolat, mais lorsque Justin lui tend la casserole à lécher, sa bonne humeur revient au galop. De son côté, Samuel a sorti les moules pour les petits bonhommes en pain d'épice, et Maximilien prend le relai au découpage de la citrouille.

Samuel enfourne alors une première tournée de petits bonhommes et Justin aide la jeune femme à faire des araignées en chocolat. Il lui dit les quantités de farine, d'œufs et de sucre et elle verse le tout dans le saladier avec le chocolat. Pendant que Samuel aide Maximilien dans son combat acharné contre la citrouille, Edouard gribouille sur un papier différentes têtes qu'ils peuvent donner à leur citrouille. Lorsque le four sonne une première fois, après une demi-heure de cuisson, Samuel délaisse son colocataire pour aller pouponner ses petits bonhommes morts. Edouard remonte alors ses manches et vient tenir la citrouille pour que Maximilien parvienne enfin la vider. Dix minutes plus tard, la pâte pour les araignées est prête et la citrouille est enfin vidée. Samuel aide alors la jeune femme à former des araignées avec son gâteau pendant que Justin vérifie que la citrouille est encore en état d'utilisation.

\- Du coup, on lui fait quelle tête ? demande Maximilien, un énorme couteau à la main.

\- Ça dépend, répond Edouard. Tu veux qu'elle fasse peur ou qu'elle soit rigolote ?

\- Qu'elle fasse flipper, évidemment !

\- Oh non, j'aurai préféré une petite tête rigolote moi ! pigne Samuel, à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

\- Décidez-vous, commente Justin. Et rapidement, sinon on va encore y passer la journée…

Edouard se tourne alors vers la Petite et demande :

\- Toi tu veux quoi Pilou ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse peur ou qu'elle fasse rire ?

La jeune femme hésite, regarde tour à tour les quatre paires d'yeux qui la fixent intensément, et déclare finalement :

\- M'en fiche. C'est Mas qui découpe, alors c'est Mas qui décide.

Souriant, Maximilien demande à Edouard de lui proposer deux trois têtes effrayantes, pendant que Samuel pose sur la jeune fille à ses côtés un regard accusateur.

\- Tu n'es pas très gentille avec moi, aujourd'hui.

\- Oui mais c'est pas grave, parce que aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Et Sassi il m'a dit que à Halloween il fallait faire peur et être méchant. En plus, on est en train de faire des araignées en chocolat, et c'est bon le chocolat. Par contre, c'est que moi qui lèche le plat !

Samuel souffle par le nez en songeant que de toute manière, c'est toujours elle qui aura le dernier mot. Vaincu, il prend un autre morceau de pâte au chocolat pour en faire une araignée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le four sonne à nouveau, et les petits bonhommes morts en pain d'épice laissent la place aux araignées velues et chocolatées. Justin aide la Petite à faire sa vaisselle, pendant que Samuel admire la tête absolument effrayante de la citrouille.

\- Pas mal, avoue-t-il finalement. Mais je persiste à dire qu'on aurait dû lui faire une tête marrante.

\- De toute manière, tu n'es jamais content, commente Edouard.

Maximilien fusille Edouard du regard et fait mine de s'énerver.

\- Oh ! Tu parles pas de mon coloc comme ça !

\- Attends ! Y a un quart d'heure tu te fightais avec lui, et maintenant tu prends sa défense ?

\- Eh ouais ! se vante Samuel. C'est comme ça !

Edouard soupire, dépassé.

\- Et du coup, on en fait quoi maintenant de la citrouille ?

\- On va lui mettre une bougie dedans et on va la poser sur le bastingage, comme ça les gens qui passeront par-là auront super peur, explique Maximilien.

\- Sinon, on peut aussi la garder avec nous ce soir quand on va se balader dans les rues, propose Justin. Après tout, elle n'est pas si grosse.

Samuel approuve, et aide Edouard et Maximilien au rangement de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout est tout propre, et la Petite n'attend plus que son four sonne. Comme il reste un peu de temps, Edouard lui propose de l'accompagner au salon commun, pour voir les costumes que leurs amis ont déjà préparés. Elle accepte avec joie, et le suit à travers les couloirs décorés de fantômes, sorcières, squelettes et zombies en papier.

Elle passe un petit quart d'heure dans le salon commun à admirer le travail de Sachi et Penguin, et retourne ensuite en cuisine s'occuper de ses araignées, aidée de Justin. Ne voulant pas quitter la cuisine, elle essaie même de l'aider à préparer le déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas une réussite, alors elle finit par s'assoir dans un coin et observe sans rien dire Sébastien et Justin s'affairer aux fourneaux.

L'équipage déjeune dans une ambiance chaleureuse et après le débarrassage et la vaisselle, la jeune fille file au salon commun, où elle passe toute l'après-midi à améliorer son costume de squelette. Au goûter, tout le monde peut enfin savourer les petits bonhommes morts en pain d'épice et les araignées en chocolat, et même Law félicite les cuisiniers. Vers 18h00, tout le monde revêt son costume (même Law), et pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, il est décidé que les toutes les lumières seraient éteintes et que seuls quelques chandeliers éclaireraient la grande salle à manger.

Le dîner est parcouru de « HOUHOUHOUHOUH » de fantôme, de cliquetis de squelette, et de bave de zombie. Law, déguisé en vampire, s'autorise même à menacer ses hommes de sucer leur sang s'ils ne sont pas sages. Après beaucoup d'éclats de rire, le dessert est lui aussi avalé, et les hommes s'apprêtent à sortir du vaisseau. La Petite et Penguin tiennent tous deux un chandelier allumé, et tout l'équipage n'attend plus que Sachi qui perfectionne une dernière fois son costume de squelette-zombi-vampire-fantôme. Lorsqu'il est enfin prêt Law déclare qu'il est temps d'y aller. Sébastien dit à la jeune fille d'éteindre son chandelier pour n'en garder qu'un d'allumé, et la Petite le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit comme connerie ? demande-t-il à son colocataire qui hausse les épaules.

La jeune fille regarde tour à tour son chandelier et Sébastien, alors que dans sa tête, une phrase tourne en boucle. « Eteindre le chandelier ».

\- Comment qu'on fait ? demande-t-elle après un temps de silence profond.

\- Ben, tu souffles ! Tu n'as jamais éteint de bougie encore ? s'étonne Edouard.

La jeune fille fait non de la tête.

\- Tu sais, on la laissait pas trop utiliser les bougies, de peur qu'elle ne se brûle avec, confie Penguin.

Sébastien approuve et explique à la jeune femme.

\- Ben, c'est super simple. Tu prends une grande inspiration, et tu souffles très fort, comme ça !

Et il souffle deux bougies du chandelier. La Petite se concentre, prend une grande inspiration, et souffle doucement. Elle réussit à en éteindre une elle aussi. Comme il en reste trois d'allumée, elle recommence, mais n'en éteint encore qu'une. Elle recommence, en éteint une troisième, mais une dernière résiste encore et toujours. A bout de patience, elle prend une très grande inspiration et souffle de toutes ses forces. Contre toute attente, une gigantesque flamme jaillit de sa bouche, rallumant au passage toutes les bougies qu'elle venait d'éteindre, mettant également le feu au costume de Sachi qui hurle en courant vers les douches.

Les yeux écarquillés, tout l'équipage considère les bougies allumées, se demandant s'ils viennent vraiment de voir la P'tite cracher du feu. Quelques mètres plus loin, Law s'adosse au mur en observant sa petite protégée. Un rictus carnassier de satisfaction tord ses lèvres.

\- Parfait. On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

* * *

 **NdK** Oui. Oui, je sais. Je sais que je vous laisse carrément sur votre faim. Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c'est injuste. Mais en aucun cas, je ne m'excuserai. Car c'est fait exprèèèèèèèx ! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa ! *Ko est en train de vous péter son câble !*

Bon, bref. Quelques petites annonces concernant la suite des évènements. Tout d'abord, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la partie 2. Pour ceux qui étaient présent au début de l'histoire, vous vous souvenez peut-être du pari que j'avais lancé, à savoir que celui qui trouverait le titre exact de la prochaine partie aurait un paquet de Marshmallow. Je relancerai les paris dans deux semaines, donc vous pouvez d'ores et déjà commencer à chercher (pour ceux qui le veulent, naturellement). Ensuite, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'en ai marre de ne poster qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Par conséquent, à partir de la partie trois, je tâcherai de vous proposer des chapitre plus petits mais toutes les semaines. Des objections ? Non ? Parfait. Enfin, je termine par une dédicace spéciale à toutes les fans de Law et plus particulièrement yaoï. En effet, je vous autorise toutes (et tous, qui sait ?) à imaginer tout ce que vous voulez à partir de la petite phrase que j'ai placé exprès pour vous, et qui n'est autre que *roulement de tambour* « Law, déguisé en vampire, s'autorise même à menacer ses hommes de sucer leur sang s'ils ne sont pas sages. » Ouais, j'ai écrit rien que pour vous. Avec amour ! :)

Bref, je trouve que je parle beaucoup trop ce soir… Ça me va pas, de retourner au lycée demain, moi… Bonne vacances pour ceux qui y entrent tout juste, profitez bien pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en jouir encore pour une semaine, et bon courage pour ceux qui retournent étudier demain…

Au plaisir !

PS *faut vraiment que j'arrête de causer, moi…* **Aleen** , tu l'as vu ? Cette réplique de Law ! Non pas avec le compté, mais avec le bleu cette fois-ci ! C'est cadeau :)


	20. II-14- Des questions à méditer

**Salut mes p'tits calamars poilus ! Bien ou bien ?**

Vous savez quoi ? Ce que vous allez lire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, est un de mes meilleurs chapitres. C'est un texte qui me tient énormément à cœur, que j'avais hâte d'écrire, et que je suis plus qu'heureuse de partager avec vous. En plus, il est vachement long ! 4529 mots ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Pour ceux qui apprécient les longs chapitres, profitez-en ! Ce sera sans doute le dernier avant un moment ! Et pour ceux qui préfèrent les formats plus court, rassurez-vous, à partir de la semaine prochaine, les chapitres que je publierai seront plus courts. Car, oui, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, ce chapitre est… Le dernier de la partie 2 ! :D

Bon, ok, c'est bon, ça va, j'me tais. Seulement deux/trois derniers mots : Merci à **chessabysse** , **Traff Lamy** , **Torima Kenro** , **Kageki** et **Else 1991** que je remercie même doublement, pour sa double review ! Les reviewkilleuses… J'adore !

Et bien sûr, le baratin habituel, One Piece pas à moi, etc, etc. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 2 : Apprivoisement et apprentissage**

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Des questions à méditer**_

La jeune fille soupire ostensiblement et fait la moue. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une bougie à éteindre, voilà qu'elles se rallument toutes ! Elle fronce son petit nez et tend le chandelier à Sébastien.

\- J'y arrive pas, Sep…

Le silence qui lui répond l'interpelle. Elle regarde alors plus en détail la foule qui lui fait face, et constate soudainement que treize paires d'yeux exorbités la fixent intensément, bouche béate.

\- Bah quoi ? demande la jeune fille timidement. C'est grave ?

Alors intimidée par tant d'attention portée sur elle et par tant de silence, elle commence à mordre ses lèvres et ses yeux s'humidifient, signe qu'elle va bientôt pleurer si le silence persiste. Alors Law s'approche d'elle et ébouriffe sa petite tête fébrile.

\- Mais non, Gamine. Évidemment que ce n'est pas grave. On t'apprendra.

Il souffle d'un seul coup les six bougies du chandelier toujours dans la main de la jeune fille et déclare en la poussant en avant :

\- Bon, on y va ? Parce qu'à ce train-là, on sera encore là demain matin !

Doucement l'équipage se remet en branle et les discussions reprennent, chuchotées ou à voix basse. Comme Law s'apprête à ouvrir la porte qui mène sur le pont, une voix provenant des méandres du sous-marin les arrête.

\- Attendez !

Sachi, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un marcel, tente de reprendre son souffle, son costume cramé sous le bras.

\- Partez pas sans moi !

\- Ben bouge ton derche ! lui répond Mickaël.

\- Mais j'ai plus de costume !

Et à ces mots, il se met à pleurer en songeant à toutes les heures de dur labeur qu'il a menées pour construire son magnifique costume de squelette-zombi-vampire-fantôme, maintenant réduit en cendre. Comme il pleure comme une madeleine, seul au milieu du couloir, Penguin tend son chandelier à Benjamin et va auprès de son colocataire pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Sortez du navire, on vous retrouve en bas. On va juste passer par l'atelier de Marc pour essayer de trouver un vieux drap blanc, si ça ne le dérange pas bien entendu.

Marc approuve, et Sachi se mouche dans son costume grillé, pendant que Law mène ses hommes au dehors.

 **…**

La nuit est un peu fraîche, mais sous leur triple épaisseur de costume, les Heart n'ont pas froid. Ils attendent quelques minutes devant leur navire que le duo d'idiot revienne, et passent toute leur soirée à se balader dans les rues, Tristan en tête, muni de sa citrouille qu'une petite bougie éclaire de l'intérieur. Il est juste absolument flippant. Ils rentrent tard dans la nuit, des sourires plein les joues et des bonbons pleins les poches. Certains ont même un peu d'alcool dans le nez, mais ça semble moins inhabituel que de voir leur capitaine les poches remplies de réglisses. Et quant à savoir comment il a fait pour en obtenir autant… nous dirons simplement qu'il a autant plu aux femmes qu'il n'a fait peur aux enfants.

De retour sur le navire (que Sachi et Penguin avaient au passage laissé ouvert…), l'équipage se retrouve dans les sanitaires pour se démaquiller. La jeune femme prend sa place parmi les hommes devant la glace, et Justin entreprend de lui enlever la peinture blanche qui recouvrait son visage de squelette. En retour, elle l'aide à enlever les innombrables bandelettes qui entouraient son corps de zombie. A leurs côtés, Jules et Tristan s'entraident pour démaquiller leurs visages de vampires, pendant que Samuel et Maximilien s'emmêlent dans les dix couches de draps blancs qui constituent leur costume de fantôme. En enlevant son pauvre drap tout vieux et troué, Sachi pleure à nouveau, en repensant à l'état du costume qu'il a tant chéri, et Penguin lui tapote l'épaule d'une main absente, se nettoyant le visage de l'autre.

Rapidement, les uns commencent à bâiller, les autres ont les paupières lourdes, et Mickaël chante une chanson paillarde imbibée d'alcool. Jambart le gronde gentiment et la Petite rejoint le bureau de son capitaine après avoir fait un bisou à tout le monde.

Quand elle pénètre dans sa petite chambre, elle est étonnée de trouver Law plongé dans un livre, toujours maquillé et costumé. Elle le fixe de son regard de glace, et le pirate finit tout de même par sentir sa présence.

\- Tu es prête à aller te coucher la mioche ?

Elle approuve et réplique, d'une voix neutre et froide :

\- Pas toi.

Il va pour lui demander pourquoi, quand il se souvient qu'il est toujours déguisé. Il se précipite alors dans sa chambre, et la jeune femme en profite pour enfiler sa combinaison bleue.

\- Tu t'es brossé les dents aussi Gamine ?

\- Oui oui…

Elle s'assoit sur son lit, écoutant l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle entend le bruit du costume de vampire tomber sur le sol de la chambre et devine sans mal qu'un pyjama vient le remplacer sur le dos de son capitaine. Des bruits de pas le mènent à nouveau jusque dans la salle de bain, où il se saisit de sa brosse à dent et de son dentifrice. Elle ne l'entend pas étaler la pâte sur sa brosse, mais son dentifrice fait teinter le gobelet en verre dans lequel il est habituellement stocké. Elle entend le bruit si particulier des frottements de la brosse à dent dans l'orifice buccal, et des bruits de pas ramènent Law dans sa chambre, où il semble ranger quelques affaires, puis dans son bureau, où il remet en ordre quelques papiers, feuilles et livres en tout genre.

La jeune fille le regarde faire, toujours assise sur sa banquette, adossée contre le mur. Il range des livres, en amène dans sa chambre, revient sur ses pas pour déranger du passage son tabouret qui trainait là, pousse quelques dossiers et remet les crayons dans leurs trousses respectives. Puis, il retourne dans la salle de bain et la jeune fille le perd à nouveau des yeux. Elle entend l'eau couler à flot, la brosse à dent taper sur le rebord du lavabo puis contre le radiateur mural, et enfin le verre teinter à nouveau quand la brosse est replacée dans son gobelet.

Le capitaine pirate revient dans le bureau, éteint une à une toutes les lampes, et souhaite une bonne nuit à la jeune fille. Comme à chaque fois, sa fierté de pirate l'empêche de prendre l'initiative de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Comme à chaque fois, elle le lui réclame. Et, comme à chaque fois, sa sensibilité humaine (qu'il sait pourtant si bien cacher parfois) ne peut le lui refuser. Puis elle s'allonge enfin, sa couette recouvrant uniquement ses jambes, tandis que Law referme la porte derrière lui.

Le noir envahit alors la pièce, et seul un trait de lumière persiste sous la porte qui mène vers la chambre. La jeune femme garde pourtant les yeux grands ouverts. Elle écoute les derniers bruits provenant de l'autre côté de la paroi. Elle entend l'eau couler à nouveau, puis des bruits de pas, suivis des craquements d'un lit froid sous le poids de son propriétaire. Un « tic » précède la disparition de la dernière source de lumière de la pièce. Elle entend son capitaine se retourner dans son lit pendant quelques secondes, et rapidement le silence et le noir prennent le navire d'assaut, appelant au repos de l'équipage.

 **…**

Il fait noir. Il fait silence. Il fait sommeil. C'est du moins ce que laisse penser ce bureau, aménagé en chambre provisoire. Tout est calme, tout est immobilité. Il fait nuit, et on croirait presque que tout le monde dort. Pourtant la respiration qui anime ce corps, allongé sur sa banquette, n'est pas celle du sommeil paisible. Ce n'est pas un souffle régulier et lent qui soulève cette poitrine. Non. Sous cette couette, qui recouvre à peine la totalité du corps en question, repose un être éveillé. Et ses yeux grands ouverts sur le noir alentour ne trompent personne.

Elle n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Il fait nuit, il fait silence, tout le monde dort. Sauf elle. Elle ne sait même pas si depuis que son capitaine a éteint la lumière elle a réellement dormi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses yeux sont vifs et son esprit averti. Elle a les idées claires, et toutes s'accordent à dire qu'elle n'a pas envie de dormir.

Alors elle laisse trainer son regard ici ou là. Il fait noir, pourtant elle distingue des formes. Juste sur sa droite, elle voit le tabouret que Law a poussé du passage quelques heures plus tôt. Elle perçoit, un peu plus au fond, le bureau bien en ordre et le fauteuil à roulette ramassé dessous. A gauche de la porte qui mène vers le couloir, elle discerne la grande bibliothèque contre le mur, remplie de livres en tout genre. Et dans le coin juste en face d'elle, sa petite table de chevet et un grand porte manteau qui se donne des airs d'épouvantail. Elle sourit à cette idée avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le reste de la pièce, qui n'est que désordre et bazar.

Elle ne voit pas de couleur, il n'y a plus vraiment de contraste. Juste des formes sur un fond gris monotone. Ça pourrait sembler triste, pourtant la jeune femme y trouve un certain charme. Plus mystérieux, plus étonnant, inhabituel.

Alors elle se redresse dans son lit. Son visage est toujours habillé de cet air neutre et de ses grands yeux qui semblent scanner ce qui l'entour. Ses pupilles énormes ne laissent que peu de place à ses iris argentés, et lui donnent un air indéchiffrable. Maintenant assise, elle observe la pièce sous un autre angle, percevant plus de détails. Là, traine un pantalon sale. Là gît des feuilles oubliées. Ici trône un presse-papier trop léger pour le tas de paperasse qui le surélève. Contempler cette pièce semble comme un jeu de piste où chaque seconde est synonyme de nouvelle découverte, de nouveaux détails.

Un bruit presque imperceptible la sort de son jeu. C'est celui d'une respiration forte, pourtant lointaine. Elle réfléchit un instant. Ça ne peut pas être Titan puisqu'elle entend son ronflement depuis longtemps, toujours accompagné de celui de Micka et de Zamba. Ce n'est pas Zules non plus, ni Ati : ces deux-là ne font jamais de bruits quand ils dorment. Ce n'est pas non plus Pipoo, et encore moins Sassi, puisqu'ils ont leur propres ronflements, et qu'ils commencent généralement à ronfler plus tardivement que Titan. Sam et Mas sont de garde, et ne peuvent donc pas dormir à cette heure.

La respiration devient alors imperceptiblement plus forte, et un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle a trouvé le coupable : c'est Marc, assurément. Elle se trouve alors bête de ne pas avoir reconnu son souffle léger plus tôt. Elle sourit pour elle-même, fière d'avoir élucider ce mystère, mais ne se résout pas à se rallonger. Au contraire, de nombreux autres bruits parviennent maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle entend le les machines au loin, les vagues contre la coque, la respiration paisible de son capitaine derrière elle… Elle connaît cette respiration par cœur. C'est celle que son capitaine a lorsqu'il dort à poing fermé, et que rien ne pourrait le réveiller – ou presque.

Et soudainement, la jeune femme se sent oppressée dans cette chambre si sombre. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Ses yeux ont déjà parcouru chaque millimètre carré de la surface grise de la pièce. Elle tourne en rond, et s'ennuie. Alors elle regarde la porte qui mène vers le couloir, puis celle qui donne sur la chambre de son capitaine, écoute encore un peu sa respiration calme et reposée, et se décide alors à bouger.

Elle entre un peu la tête dans son coup, écarte la couette, et pose ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Elle remonte bien la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de nuit pour rester au chaud, marche sans faire aucun bruit jusqu'à la porte, et sort dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Dès qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle, c'est comme une bouffé d'air frai de liberté qu'elle respire. Elle entend alors beaucoup plus nettement les ronflements de chacun, le bruit des machines, la ventilation des sanitaires plus au lointain. Elle inspire alors un grand coup, et se met à marcher.

 **…**

Elle ne sait pas où elle va, ni même où elle est, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'elle n'est pas fatiguée. Elle a longé le couloir des chambres, suivi celui des ateliers, a descendu et monté plusieurs escaliers, s'est éloignée du bruit des machines, s'est rapprochée du bruit d'autres machines, s'en est éloignée de nouveau, est passée devant le réfectoire, a descendu d'autres escaliers, a traversé d'autres couloirs, a continué son chemin sans se poser plus de questions quant à sa destination. Elle déambule ainsi dans les couloirs. Son expression neutre pourrait laisser penser qu'elle ne songe à rien d'autre que ce qu'elle voit droit devant elle. Mais en réalité, si son regard reste fixé aussi intensément sur un point perdu dans l'obscur horizon, c'est justement parce que des milliers d'idées et de pensées défilent dans sa tête.

Des pensées et surtout des questions.

Son regard glisse sur les led vertes accrochées au plafond. Elle s'arrête devant l'une d'elle, et essaie de déchiffrer les écritures sous la lumière. Elle plisse les yeux et lit syllabe par syllabe. « Sor-tie-de-se-cours ». Son air neutre reprend ses aises sur son visage, et elle reprend son chemin, se demandant vaguement ce que peut signifier ce message.

Mais cette question est rapidement balayée par une deuxième, autrement plus intéressante. Pourquoi voit-elle différemment avec et sans lumière ? Quand il y a de la lumière, elle voit des couleurs, elle voit la profondeur, elle distingue le relief. Quand il n'y a que le noir autour, tout est gris, tout est fade, tout est plat. En posant ses yeux sur les murs, elle se dit qu'ils sont les seuls à rester les mêmes, avec ou sans lumière. Ils sont gris. Gris clairs. Elle songe aux jolies décorations qui ornent certains murs depuis hier soir, plus haut dans le sous-marin. Elle se fait une note mentale : penser à dire au capitaine que c'est joli, et que ce serait chouette si il pouvait y en avoir plus souvent.

Tout en marchant, elle lève le bras droit vers le mur et laisse traîner ses ongles sur la paroi tapissée d'une peinture qui s'écaille. Ça crisse un peu, légèrement, et ça vibre sous ses doigts. Elle sourit. Elle aime bien cette sensation. Son viseur interne se pose sur l'extrémité de ses mains et observe attentivement ses ongles. Eux aussi ils sont gris, comme les murs. Qu'il fasse lumière ou non, ils restent gris. Quoique… A la réflexion, à la lumière du jour, ils ont parfois une teinte plus claire, plus beige. Beige, c'est comme la couleur de la peau. C'est Titan qui lui a dit.

La jeune fille s'arrête un instant au milieu du couloir et inspecte ses ongles. Elle a déjà remarqué qu'ils sont différents de ceux des autres. De ceux de Cat'taine, de Sassi, ou de Pipoo. Elle se remet à marcher et repose ses ongles sur le mur, continuant de les observer tout en les faisant glisser contre la paroi. Quand elle y pense, elle se souvient qu'ils n'ont pas toujours été comme ça. Mais plutôt qu'une image bien précise, c'est une sensation qui lui revient en mémoire. Une sensation de douleur, d'incompréhension, de peur. Une perte totale de contrôle.

Elle ferme les yeux sans cesser d'avancer, écoutant avec attention le bruit de ses ongles contre le mur, et soudainement des images réapparaissent derrière ses paupières. Elle voit Sassi, en colère. Elle se revoit se lever, tendre la main vers lui. Et puis, elle revoit la porte. La lourde porte qui s'abat sur sa main. Et là, c'est le noir. Elle ne voit plus rien, seuls le toucher et l'ouï lui apparaissent, sur un fond vide et obscure. La sensation de douleur paralyse sa main, et rapidement, c'est tous ses membres qui se mettent à trembler. Elle sent les larmes sur ses joues, elle entend l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle perçoit la voix de Pipoo dans le couloir, elle se rappelle la panique ambiante. Elle se souvient de la douceur des bras de Pepo, elle réentend la panique dans la voix de Cat'taine, et une violente douleur reprend alors le contrôle du bout de ses doigts quand un liquide piquant vient lui brûler la blessure. Elle se souvient de la sensation rugueuse de la bande, et de la gêne qui n'a pas quitté sa main pendant les jours qui ont suivi le désastre. Et puis une image à nouveau. Une lumière bleue, dans une salle toute blanche. Des masques, des gants. Un sommeil lourd, suivi du réveil, dans sa chambre. Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est qu'elle n'a plus de pansement, que ses ongles sont tout dur, et qu'elle n'a plus mal.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle se rend compte qu'elle est immobile dans le couloir, le bras toujours contre le mur, comme suspendu. Ses grands yeux écarquillés se posent sur ses mains. Mais tout va bien. Ses ongles n'ont rien, ils vont bien. Elle n'a plus mal. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est bien certaine que la blessure n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, que sa respiration saccadée se calme. Elle reprend sa lente errance, alors que d'autres questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, à l'instant ? Pourquoi a-t-elle eu l'impression de revivre cet accident ? Accident dont elle croyait avoir perdu tout souvenir. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repense, elle se souvenait vaguement de la salle d'opération. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y allait. Son regard se pose sur le plafond, en quête de souvenirs plus lointains. Et des flash passent à nouveau devant ses yeux.

Dans la baignoire, lors d'un shampoing. Il y avait de la mousse. Mais Pepo semblait pas content. Elle revoit les longues choses coincées dans ses pattes. C'était quoi déjà ? Une sombre histoire avec ses cheveux. De sa main gauche, elle touche sa chevelure qui lui tombe sur l'épaule. C'est doux. Elle se souvient qu'à ce moment-là aussi elle avait dû aller faire un tour dans la salle toute blanche. Et juste après, elle a trouvé un produit qui sent super bon à côté de son lit. Et si ses souvenirs sont bons, elle peut affirmer que c'est après cette histoire que Pepo lui a appris à passer le produit dans ses cheveux, après son shampoing. Elle ne sait pas à quoi ça sert. Mais ça sent bon, et c'est tout doux après. Alors elle continue d'en mettre.

Elle sourit en reportant son regard droit devant elle, ses ongles continuant leur course contre le mur. Elle tourne à un carrefour, remonte un escalier, quitte le mur pour poser sa main sur la rambarde, et retrouve des murs tapissés sur lesquels elle laisse à nouveau courir ses bouts de doigts. Ça fait un bruit différent, plus grave, moins fort. C'est plus doux aussi. Ça vibre moins sous ses ongles. Elle poursuit sa route, suivant ce nouveau mur, passant sous de nouvelles led, indiquant toujours le même message.

Les minutes passent et de nouvelles questions se bousculent sous sa caboche. Elle ne trouve pas de réponse aux problèmes qui se posent à elle. Elle n'en a pas le temps : chaque interrogation se fait écraser par une nouvelle, dans la seconde qui suit son apparition dans son esprit. Ses questions sont très diverses et variées. Pourquoi Jambart étai-il gêné quand elle lui a donné ses vêtements sales, l'autre jour ? Elle allait juste prendre sa douche. Rien de mal. Et puis il est pas le seul à être bizarre en ce moment. Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il l'air si étonné de voir qu'elle ne savait pas éteindre une bougie, hier soir ? Pourquoi personne ne lui a dit que si elle soufflait trop fort, elle risquait de toutes les rallumer ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'à elle ? C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion, tout le monde sur le navire sait éteindre une bougie. Même Sassi sait faire. Par contre, elle ne les a jamais vus cracher du feu. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, parce que ce serait bien pratique pour faire cuire la viande. Pourquoi Zutin et Sep n'y ont jamais pensé ? Ça irait plus vite, non ?

Les questions s'accumulent, et leur poids commence à devenir inconfortable. Elle souffle par le nez en fermant les yeux. Elle aimerait faire le vide. Elle rouvre les yeux et regarde le plafond. Et d'une manière totalement incontrôlée, une petite mélodie vient s'ajouter au son de ses ongles sur le mur. Une musique douce, comme un fond sonore agréable et apaisant. Elle sourit. Elle aime bien cette musique. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle l'entend. En souriant, elle se souvient de la première fois que cette mélodie avait fait écho dans sa caboche. C'était quand elle avait fâché Cat'taine, et qu'il l'avait puni. Elle s'était perdue dans le sous-marin sombre et vide. Elle avait eu peur, et cette mélodie avait résonnée à ses oreilles. Ça l'avait calmée. En portant son regard sur le sol et sur ses pieds, elle se demande d'où vient cette musique. Mais lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle tombe face à un carrefour, et son attention est détournée. La mélodie disparaît dans un souffle, au milieu de son hésitation.

Devant elle, un escalier métallique descend dans les profondeurs des cales. A sa droite, un passage cerné d'un mur d'un côté et d'une rambarde de l'autre, donnant sur ces mêmes profondeurs. A sa gauche, un couloir tout à fait normal, aux led grésillantes. Derrière elle, un autre couloir, identique. Elle réfléchit, écoute attentivement, cherche le bruit des machines, des ronflements, de la ventilation, pour se repérer. Mais seul le silence nocturne lui répond. Elle soupire. Comment fait-elle pour tout le temps se perdre dans ce sous-marin ? Pourquoi est-il si grand d'ailleurs ? Elle hausse les épaules et emprunte l'escalier. Le sol métallique est froid, et ses pieds nus font un bruit mat qui résonne à chacun de ses pas. Son petit poids plume parvient tout de même à tirer de l'escalier quelques grincements lugubres. Une fois en bas, elle tombe face à un couloir dont la led est à moitié cassée et clignotante. Elle plisse les yeux en signe de réflexion. Elle est déjà passée par là. Conclusion : ce n'est pas le sous-marin qui est grand. Ce sont les couloirs qui se ressemblent tous et qui la perdent.

Elle soupire et continue son chemin. Dans sa tête, d'autres questions naissent. Parfois pragmatique, parfois existentielle. Où est l'immense réserve de bouffe dont parle souvent Zutin ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mer ? Des îles ? Et est-ce qu'elles sont toutes pareilles ? Elle tourne à un couloir, et fait à nouveau glisser ses ongles sur le mur. Elle ne se lasse pas de ce bruit, qui se mêle à merveille au son de ses pieds nus sur le sol. Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas de ce qu'il y avait avant Cat'taine ? Et d'ailleurs, d'où vient-elle ? Qui est-elle ?

Elle s'arrête à nouveau au détour d'un couloir, et s'engage dans celui qui mène à gauche. Et puis, c'est quoi être quelqu'un ? Être un être humain ? Est-elle vraiment quelqu'un, elle ? Elle monte un escalier, et sourit faiblement. Elle entend à nouveau la ventilation. La ventilation, et quelques respirations fortes, au loin.

 **…**

Law se réveille en sursaut. D'un geste brusque, il se relève dans son lit, les muscles tendus, la respiration saccadée, les yeux écarquillés dans une panique qu'il peine à maîtriser. Il fait noir, il ne voit rien, il n'entend rien, mais il est certain d'une chose : la Gamine n'est plus dans son lit. Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. Et il n'a aucune idée de où elle peut être.

Il se lève précipitamment et sort dans son bureau puis dans le couloir, simplement vêtu d'un vieux tee-shirt trop lâche attrapé à la volée et d'un caleçon. Tout en suivant le couloir, il réfléchit à vive allure. En quelques enjambées, il arrive devant une porte qu'il ouvre violemment. D'un geste brusque, il allume la lumière, réveillant au passage Sachi et Penguin. Alors qu'ils grognent, implorant pardon pour une faute qu'ils n'ont pas commise, Law les ignore royalement et vérifie chaque coin de la chambre. Mais rien à faire, elle n'est pas là.

Il repart aussi rapidement qu'il n'était arrivé, laissant la porte ouverte et la lumière allumée. Sachi se retourne sous sa couette, et Penguin se relève dans son lit. Des rouages se mettent en branle dans sa tête, et une question lancinante ne quitte pas son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il a vu son capitaine aussi paniqué, c'est quand Pilou s'était perdue dans le sous-marin. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sachi peine à émerger, mais a lui aussi ressenti la panique de son capitaine, et le sommeil le quitte définitivement quand Penguin déclare, sûr de lui :

\- Je crois qu'on a encore perdu Pilou.

De son côté, Law parcourt les couloirs à s'en rendre fou. Il a visité le réfectoire, les sanitaires, la salle des machines, le salon commun, et a surtout vérifié la porte qui mène vers le pont. Il est grandement soulagé quand il voit qu'elle est toujours barrée de l'intérieur. Maintenant certain que la mioche n'est pas dehors, il fait demi-tour sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est que trois couloirs plus loin que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules ne s'envole vraiment. Il retrouve Sachi et Penguin – qui étaient sortis pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait – mais surtout Maximilien, qui tient la Gamine par la main.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à errer dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est dehors, elle ne m'a rien dit, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas normal. J'allais justement la ramener au bureau.

Law soupire de soulagement et reprend la Gamine sous son aile. Il renvoie Sachi et Penguin se coucher et souhaite à Maximilien une bonne fin de garde.

Une fois de retour au bureau, il regarde la jeune femme s'assoir dans son lit, toujours les prunelles braquées sur lui. Il soupire à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi tu es sorti comme ça, toute seule ? Tu m'as fait très peur, tu sais.

La jeune fille ne répond rien, son air neutre toujours collé au visage. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, Law se poste dans l'encadrement de la porte qui mène à sa chambre. Il s'apprête à éteindre la lumière lorsque qu'une petite voix l'arrête dans son mouvement.

\- Dis Cat'taine…

L'interpelé pose sur sa petite protégée un regard attentionné et attentif. La jeune fille marque une pause, juste le temps de regarder dans le vague, avant de transpercer son capitaine de ses prunelles grises, éclairées d'un soupçon de curiosité.

\- Je suis quoi, moi ?

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà, notre petit bébé pose sa première question existentielle. C'est-y pas beau tout ça ? Ouais, je sais. C'est assez émouvant. :')

Au passage, je sais pas si j'avais été très claire la dernière fois que j'en avais parlé, mais son « viseur », c'est en fait ce qui lui permet de fixer son regard sur une chose, pour voir la chose en question nette, et le reste un peu plus flou. Nous, les humains, on le fait naturellement avec notre pupille. Et bien imaginez simplement que Pilou, eh ben elle a un viseur (derrière ses « fausses-pupilles » du coup) de façon à pouvoir faire ça comme nous. Voilà voilà :)

Bon, comme promis, je rouvre les paris ! Ce chapitre était le dernier de la partie 2, DONC j'offre un compté à celui ou celle qui trouve le titre exact, (j'ai bien dit « exact ») de la troisième et dernière partie ! Et restez sur vos gardes la semaine prochaine… J'aurai une petite surprise à vous offrir… :]

 **La bonne journée !**

PS : Pinguy, si tu passes par là… Tu as remarqué la petite dédicace faite spécialement pour toi dans ce chapitre ? :D


	21. Des nouvelles de l'équipage (1)

**Hey hey hey !**

Vous avez été nombreux à vous demander ce que Law répondrait à THE question de Pilou. Et je suis au regret (ou pas) de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez pas la réponse cette semaine, hahaha ! Ouaip, parce qu'en fait on va entrer dans la partie trois, mais avant ça, j'avais envie de vous offrir un petit BONUS ! Et ouais :] Donc, ben, voilà, je vais pas vous embouser plus longtemps, je remercie comme toujours **chessabysse** , **Kageki** , **Torima Kenro** , **Traff Lamy** et **Else1991** pour leurs adorables petits mots. Je vous aime ! :D

 _Pauses réponses au guest_

Traff Lamy : Je suis tellement désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié de répondre à ta review la semaine dernière ! J'ai posté mon chapitre avant de répondre à toutes les reviews, et ce n'est qu'une fois que le chapitre fut posté que je me rendis compte (oulla, voilà que je commence à parler au passé simple...) que comme tu n'étais pas inscrite, je ne pouvais pas te répondre par message ! Du coup j'y réponds cette semaine ^^ (Ca sous-entend quand même que ça serait chouette si tu pouvais t'inscrire, on pourrait papoter ! :D) Ouiiii, l'effet Pilou est absolument dévastateur ! Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, niark niark niark ! Ah j'avoue, elle aurait pu foutre le feu au sous-marin la P'tite... x) Attends... Tu me séquestrerais vraiment ? OoO Heureusement pour moi, voilà la suite x) Et, je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas trouvé la titre exact ! Mais tu as encore jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour te torturer les méninges si tu veux :p

Comme d'habitude, One Piece n'est pas à moi, sauf la plupart des membres de l'équipage des Heart, ça va de soi :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Des nouvelles de l'équipage : Bonus en attendant la partie trois.**

Le sous-marin est calme. Il vogue paisiblement à la surface d'une mer tranquille, qui lui lèche la coque de ses petites vaguelettes. Le temps est tellement beau, et l'horizon tellement plat et bleu, que les mécaniciens en salle des machines s'ennuient à mourir. Et aujourd'hui, les mécaniciens en question ne sont autres que Sachi et Penguin.

\- Penguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie…

\- Je sais, Sachi. Je sais. Et tu n'es pas le seul.

\- Tu parles ! Tu t'ennuies pas toi, tu lis. Et tu m'abandonnes à mon triste sort !

Sachi, échoué sur une chaise roulante, fait des allers-retours dans la salle, prenant une impulsion dès qu'il rencontre un mur, levant son pied agonisant avec peine et lenteur. Penguin quant à lui, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, jambes croisées et l'air concentré, lit avec plaisir un petit roman fort sympathique relatant les aventures d'un aventurier (comme c'est original) sur Grand Line et autres mers du globe (bref, dans le monde quoi). C'est Justin qui le lui a conseillé, et tout le monde sait bien que Justin est toujours de bon conseil en matière de lecture, surtout dans la catégorie livre-pas-prise-de-tête-pour-éviter-de-s'ennuyer-à-mourir-comme-un-gros-blaireau-quand-on-est-en-salle-des-machines-et-qu'il-ne-se-passe-rien.

\- Effectivement, je lis. Et tu devrais en faire autant, Sachi. Ça ferait travailler le peu de matière grise qui flotte dans ta cervelle de poulpe.

\- He, ho ! Tu traites pas ma matière grise comme ça ! s'exclame Sachi en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Un peu de respect quand même ! Surtout que je te signalerai que Tristan m'a appris l'autre jour que-

\- Ça fait trop de « que » en une seule phrase, là, Sachi. Varie, un peu.

\- Mais laisse-moi finir enfin ! Je disais donc : Tristan m'a raconté que les poulpes ne sont pas du tout bêtes ! Au contraire ! Ils sont aussi bien capables de réfléchir que le plus intelligent des bestiaux ! C'est juste que l'information passe moins vite d'un neurone à l'autre ! C'est tout ! Alors t'insultes pas les poulpes, okay ?

\- Tu as raison, c'est sûrement très insultant pour un poulpe de se faire comparer à toi.

Penguin relève le nez de son bouquin, s'approche du hublot et plonge son regard dans le bleu de la mer.

\- Je m'excuse donc platement auprès de la population poulpéenne de tous les océans.

\- Mais je t'embouse ! réplique Sachi, sous l'air amusé de son colocataire.

Un silence s'installe, pendant que Penguin se rassoit confortablement et que Sachi s'ennuie toujours.

\- C'est nul que Pilou elle puisse pas venir avec nous… On aurait pu jouer avec elle.

Penguin souffle ostensiblement en posant un regard désespéré sur son compère.

\- Sincèrement Sachi, je veux pas être désagréable, mais je te ferai remarquer que la P'tite, elle est en train d'étudier, elle. Tu sais encore ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Gna gna gna… De toute façon, on aurait très bien pu lui apprendre à lire, écrire et compter, nous aussi.

\- Avoue que Tristan et Jules sont quand même beaucoup mieux placés que nous pour faire ça ! gronde gentiment Penguin.

Un silence repasse, Penguin replonge dans son roman, et Sachi fait un aller-retour dans la pièce en faisant rouler sa chaise.

\- N'empêche que je suis jaloux… Moi aussi je veux lui apprendre des trucs à Pilou…

Penguin sourit tendrement.

\- Eh bien, tu sais ce que tu peux faire ? demande-t-il à son ami.

Comme Sachi fait non de la tête, il poursuit :

\- Tu peux lui faire une liste de tous les jolis mots que tu aimerais lui apprendre, accompagnés de leurs définitions. Ça te tente ?

Un éclair de motivation irradie les pupilles du jeune homme, qui se précipite vers le bureau de la pièce, pour se munir de crayons et papier de brouillon. Il gratte un peu pendant quelques minutes, mais se retrouve bien vite dans une impasse.

\- Penguiiiiin… Je trouve pas de jolis mots…

L'interpelé relève la tête, étonné.

\- Ben, pourtant on en a pas mal !

\- J'en ai déjà mis quelques-uns… Mais j'en trouve pas d'autres, et j'arrive même pas à les définir !

\- Tu as mis quoi déjà ?

\- Esquisse, cuticule, loukoum, vespertilionidé et funambule…

\- C'est pas mal ! approuve Penguin. Si t'arrives pas à les définir, tu peux prendre un dictionnaire, tu sais.

Le visage de Sachi est à nouveau illuminé, et il sort précipitamment de la salle des machines, en courant aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant. Penguin profite alors de son absence pour prendre un crayon et ajouter sur la feuille : « pachyderme ».

Lorsque Sachi revient, muni de son dictionnaire de poche et de l'encyclopédie du Capitaine il fait la moue en voyant le mot ajouté par son colocataire, mais finit tout de même par approuver.

\- Dis donc, Sachi… Cette encyclopédie… Tu l'as empruntée, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais rassure-toi, j'ai demandé l'avis du capitaine, qui m'a même fait un bon d'emprunt.

\- Parfait. Je peux donc lire en paix.

Pendant que Penguin se replonge dans son roman, Sachi s'installe confortablement au bureau, ouvrant l'encyclopédie et son dictionnaire sur une page au pif. Puis, méticuleusement, il recherche ses jolis mots, corrige ses fautes d'orthographe, et écrit leur définition, en les simplifiant parfois.

\- Dis, Penguin… Tu savais ce que c'était, toi, une esquisse ?

\- Bien sûr, répond l'interpelé sans relever le nez.

Sachi continue de gratter du papier, et Penguin tourne une page.

\- Et une cuticule ?

\- Evidemment.

Le silence s'étale sur le duo, avant d'être de nouveau dérangé.

\- Et un loukoum ?

\- Mais oui, rhoooo… Tu comptes me poser la question pour chaque mot ?

Sachi ne répond rien, et Penguin tente de replonger dans son livre.

\- Et vespertilionidé ?

\- Mais oui j'te dis ! Euh… Attends… Vespertilionidé… Je me souviens que c'est Tristan qui nous a appris ce mot… Tu as la définition avec toi ?

\- Ah bah je savais bien que tu ne connaissais pas tout !

Penguin hausse les épaules et Sachi tourne les pages de son dictionnaire.

\- J'le trouve pas…

\- Cherche dans l'encyclo, t'auras sans doute plus de succès.

Sachi s'exécute, et le silence est soudainement brisé par un « Ah ! » victorieux.

\- Bon, j'ai pas vespertilionidé, mais j'ai vespertilion.

\- Alors ? Lis tout haut !

\- Alors… « Vespertilion… nom masculin… Chauve-souris insectivore (genre vespertilio, Pipistrellus » Pf… Pipistrellus…

\- Oui, bon, c'est pas le moment de faire ton scatophile…

\- Oui, pardon. « Pipistrellus, etc.) aux grandes oreilles et à la queue bien développée »

Sachi regarde Penguin avec un sourire grivois, et sentant qu'il s'apprête à faire une blague salace, Penguin le frappe sur le crâne, lui intimant de continuer sa lecture.

\- Aïeuh… Pardon. « à la queue bien développée, répandue dans toutes les parties du monde. – Lat. verspertilio, de vesper, « soir » verspertille, 1350 ».

Silence de réflexion.

\- Et donc ? Conclusion ? Ça veut dire quoi d'après toi ? demande Sachi en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Si, ça me revient maintenant. Tristan nous avait dit que les animaux vespertilionidés sont les buveurs de sang, tels que les moustiques ou les chauves-souris.

\- Ouh… Ça fait froid dans le dos… Et on apprend vraiment ce genre de mot à la Petite ?

\- Elle apprendra bien pire avec Tristan.

Sachi approuve et note sur le papier une définition approximative de « vespertilionidé ». Il continue son investigation, trouvant de nouveaux mots, s'amusant à parcourir la grande encyclopédie jaunie qui sent le vieux papier de long en large et de fond en comble. Lorsque Penguin termine son roman, la feuille de papier s'est multipliée par quatre, et Sachi en noircit déjà une cinquième.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas chômé dis-moi !

\- Ouaip, j'en ai trouvé plein d'autres !

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre « interstice », « incompatibilité », « bestiole », « falsifié », « fallacieux », « blasphème »… Et j'ai même mis « colocataire ».

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le trouves joli ce mot ?

\- Non, mais je me suis dit que c'était important pour Pilou d'apprendre ce nom. Peut-être qu'un jour elle fera de la coloc avec Bepo !

\- Rêve. Le Capitaine partagera jamais.

Sachi plisse les yeux en signe de réflexion, avant de demander à son ami :

\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne partagera jamais Bepo… Ou bien Pilou ?

Penguin sourit mystérieusement en se levant pour s'étirer les pattes.

\- L'un ou l'autre… Ou les deux….

Sachi approuve en souriant, avant de changer totalement de sujet.

\- D'ailleurs – ça n'a rien à voir mais – tu sais quel est le féminin du mot « colocataire » ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui, on dit un colocataire, mais une quoi ? Colocatrice ? Colocateuraisse ? Colocateuraisse c'est joli, j'aime bien.

\- Mais, on dit une colocataire, tout simplement !

\- Ah ouais tu crois ?

\- Ben, évidemment ! Le dictionnaire, il indique quoi ?

\- Euh… « colocataire, nom, personne qui est locataire avec d'autres dans une même maison »…

\- Ben voilà. Si c'est pas précisé, c'est que colocataire est à la fois masculin et féminin.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est possible ça ?

Penguin soupire de désespoir en approuvant du chef. Sachi fait la moue.

\- C'est dommage… J'aimais bien le mot « colocateuraisse »…

Penguin sourit pour lui-même en posant son livre sur le bureau et en regardant par le hublot.

\- Ben ça… Tu peux toujours le proposer à Jules. Il me semble qu'il voulait créer un dictionnaire propre à l'équipage. Faut voir le nombre de mot qu'on invente chaque jour… Qui sait, il serait peut-être d'accord pour y ajouter le tiens !

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai Sachi.

Le jeune homme hurle de joie, et finit sa liste pendant que Penguin fait quelques vérifications auprès de certaines machines.

\- Et voilààààààà ! s'exclame Sachi après dix minutes de silence radio. J'ai finiiiiiii !

\- Ça tombe bien, on dirait que la Petite a terminé sa séance également !

Effectivement, lorsque Sachi se retourne, il voit la jeune femme pénétrer dans la pièce, son carnet d'écriture à la main.

\- Sassiiiiii !

Elle lui saute au cou, et lui raconte rapidement tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Tristan. Sachi lui raconte ensuite sa matinée : son ennui, sa liste, ses définitions. Tout content il lui tend ses cinq feuilles, que la jeune femme prend avec beaucoup d'admiration, et un bon paquet d'étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Pour moi ? demande-t-elle, béate.

\- Oui, c'est tous les jolis mots que j'aimerais t'apprendre…

Sachi est un peu gêné, mais la jeune femme le gratifie d'un énorme câlin, et toute gêne disparaît alors instantanément. Penguin les rejoint rapidement, et lorsque Samuel et Maximilien pénètrent dans la pièce pour prendre le relai, l'inséparable trio s'engage dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le salon commun, où la Petite lira avec grand plaisir la liste de Sachi.

Ce que Penguin ignore, c'est que, perdu parmi tous les jolis mots existants, Sachi a réussi à glisser la définition suivante : « Colocataire : personne avec qui on peut tout partager, allant de la chambre au moindre souci, suscitant parfois jalousie, protectionnisme et possessivité. Féminin : colocateuraisse. » Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, que Penguin s'en rendra compte…

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve Sachi trop chou x)

Bon, je sais pas trop ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (surtout qu'on voit quasiment pas Pilou), mais du point de vue du format, les chapitres suivants (qui ne seront pas des bonus, eux) feront sans doute à peu près la même taille (juste un peu plus grand). Si vous avez des questions ou des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser au bureau des plaintes. Pour ça, il suffit juste d'écrire votre plainte dans le cadre juste en dessous, et de cliquer sur le bouton "Post Review". La direction essaiera de vous répondre dans les plus bref délai. De plus, vous pouvez également toujours participer au grand concours "Devinez le titre de la partie trois", qui prendra fin la semaine prochaine, en procédant de la même manière (écrire dans le cadre, cliquer sur le bouton, tout ça tout ça). Je précise au passage que personne n'a pour le moment trouvé la bonne réponse. :]

Pour ma part, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour le premier chapitre de la partie trois !

Au plaisir ! :)


	22. III-1- Rêves et insatisfaction

**Oh my gooood ! Les enfants, j'ai failli vous oublier dîtes donc ! O.O**

Bon, bref, passons. Globalement, vous avez plutôt bien accueilli mon bonus, du coup je suis contente *logique* et c'est avec un IMMEEEEENSE plaisir que je vous propose enfin le premier chapitre de la partie trois, dont personne n'a trouvé le titre d'ailleurs ^^ Comme pour la partie deux, il vous était gentiment soufflé dans mon résumé :) Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez tout de même eu de bonnes idée, et pour ça, je vous remercie ^^

Je remercie **Torima Kenro** , **Traff Lamy** et **Else1991** (D'ailleurs, Else, j'ai vu que tu avais laissé une review parce que j'ai reçu un mail, mais ta review n'apparaît pas quand je vais voir sur mon chapitre ! O.O)

 _Traff Lamy_ : Ouais, j'avoue, Sachi fait un peu inculte. Un peu. x) Tiens, voilà la boîte de mouchoirs ! :) Oh oui oui oui ! Un blog ! Je veux voir ! Et ne traite pas tes fics de torchons voyons ! Tu vas les vexer ! ^^ Oh, tes idées de titre sont génial ! Tu as la bonne idée dans ta troisième proposition, mais ce n'est pas toujours ça ^^ Dommage, pas de comté cette semaine non plus :p Et ne t'excuse pas enfin ! C'est un plaisir de recevoir de telles review ! :D

Comme toujours, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je me suis juste permise d'ajouter quelques-unes de mes créations ^^ Je ne vous embête pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciement**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Rêves et insatisfaction.**_

Lorsqu'elle est tombée sur Maximilien, au détour d'un couloir, ses réflexions se sont comme mises en pause. Son esprit s'est arrêté sur sa dernière question. « Est-elle vraiment quelqu'un, elle ? » Mais cette question s'est érodée sous le silence, le noir, et l'immense main de Maximilien dans laquelle il a fait disparaître la sienne, toute petite et toute frêle. Et lorsqu'elle a retrouvé son capitaine, les seuls mots qu'elle a réussi à prononcer, comme pour résumer tout ce sur quoi elle avait médité durant son escapade, avait été une autre question, plus courte, mais plus dense. « Elle est quoi, elle ? »

Quand elle a posé son capitaine face à cette interrogation, elle a vu deux choses dans ses yeux. Elle a d'abord vu un immense éclat de satisfaction. Fierté, impatience et curiosité se bousculaient dans ses prunelles. Mais plus cette éclat brillait, plus il faisait grandir l'ombre derrière lui. C'est la deuxième chose qu'elle a vu dans ses pupilles. L'ombre. Le doute. La peur. Et surtout, l'incapacité à trouver les mots pour exprimer une réponse correcte. Elle a alors instantanément deviné qu'il dévierait la question. Elle a déjà remarqué ça. Quand quelqu'un lui pose une question à laquelle il n'a pas la réponse, ou bien à laquelle il n'a tout simplement pas envie de répondre, le capitaine l'évite, avec une formule habile qui fait croire à celui qui l'écoute qu'il a obtenu la réponse souhaitée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gamine. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour le découvrir et le comprendre. Se poser la question est la première étape. Je te sais maintenant avide de connaissances, même si tu n'en as pas encore tout à fait conscience. Maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir, mais peut-être que demain tu seras prête à apprendre la vraie vie.

En plein dans le mile. Le tout accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne dit rien, et se contente de cette réponse qui n'en est pas une. Elle a senti l'attention que son capitaine lui a porté. Elle a perçu le poids de chacun de ses mots. Mais elle a également compris que si leurs sens lui paraissent toujours flous, ce n'est pas parce que Law a parlé pour ne rien dire. C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête. Il faut dormir, il a dit. Peut-être que demain elle serait prête. Alors sans rien ajouter, elle s'allonge sur sa banquette et se réfugie sous sa couette, pendant que Law éteint la lumière et retourne se coucher.

Elle peine à trouver le sommeil. Dans son esprit, certains mots passent et repassent, tournent sur eux-mêmes, ne quittent pas ses pensées et l'assaillent toute la nuit. « Avide »… « Connaissance »… « Conscience »… « Vie »… Ces mots se mélangent, s'associent, se séparent, et transforment son sommeil paisible en une nuit agitée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, le lendemain matin, elle a les yeux qui piquent, la tête embuée et un manque atroce de motivation. Elle se retourne dans son lit et remonte la couette jusque sous son nez. Elle soupire en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle entend du bruit au-dessus d'elle. Elle perçoit la lumière solaire dans la pièce. Elle est certaine d'être la dernière encore couchée. Mais rien n'y fait : pas moyen de se lever. De nouvelles idées l'assaillent, et elle s'emmêle dans de nouveaux rêves.

 **…**

\- J'ai fait un rêve atroce cette nuit !

Dans le réfectoire, tout l'équipage est réuni autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Seuls Samuel et Maximilien sont portés absents. Etant de garde cette nuit même, ils se sont couchés lorsque le plus matinal (à savoir Sébastien) s'est levé.

\- De toute manière, tu fais toujours des rêves chelous, Justin… le charrie Mickaël.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu penses à trop de choses en même temps.

\- Arrête Marc ! Il va finir par se croire intelligent !

Justin pose un regard dédaigneux sur Édouard, avant de raconter son fameux rêve, d'une manière très théâtrale.

\- _J'étais poursuivi par une espèce de monstre marin. Je courais, et croyais l'avoir semé. Mais je tombai nez-à-nez avec un diable de pacotille, tout de même vachement flippant. Je m'enfuis, et c'est alors qu'un gros chat bleu à trois yeux muni de tas de piques violets dans le dos surgit de derrière une branche. Je faillis mourir de peur sur place, et pris mes jambes à mon coup. Je couru à perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'un orage ne me tomba sur la gueule._

\- Ça a fait mal ?

\- Ta gueule, Micka… gronde Penguin.

\- _Mais si, ça a fait super mal ! Car la foudre s'abattu sur les rochers, et un bout de la falaise se décrocha dans un craquement sinistre…_

\- Quelle falaise ? demande Édouard, perdu.

\- T'occupe, rétorque Sébastien.

\- _J'atterris alors sur une toile d'araignée géante et gluante. Je réussis à m'en extirper avant que la propriétaire des lieux ne se réveille, et dans ma précipitation, je faillis me planter dans un épieu qui trainait là._

\- Quoi, t'as peur des cure-dent maintenant ?

\- Pour la deuxième fois, Micka, ta gueule !

\- _Le temps que je fasse trois pas, je n'arrivais plus à avancer à cause du scotch._

\- Quel scotch ? demande Édouard, encore plus perdu.

\- T'occupe, j'ai dit, soupire Sébastien.

\- _Je réussis à sortir de cette espèce de forêt scotchée, mais il m'en restait un bout de collé au pied. Je parvins à le dégager (non sans mal), mais j'eus soudainement hyper chaud. J'étais comme au milieu d'un immense désert à midi. Je crus que j'allais fondre sur place !_

\- Pourtant, l'île sur laquelle on est n'est pas désertique, s'étonne Tristan.

\- _J'avais des hallucinations, et à un moment, je vis même des squelettes m'attaquer. Sauf que ce n'était plus des illusions, et que je dus courir (encore) pour ma vie. Trop occupé à fuir, je ne vis pas arriver un grand truc bizarre qui semblait vivant et qui avait des tas d'yeux partout. Il me fit super peur, et je tombai dans le vide._

\- Mais quel vide ?

\- Edouard, arrête de chercher à trouver une quelconque logique ou rationalité dans ce rêve. On parle de Justin, là, je te rappelle, gronde gentiment Jules.

\- _Fort heureusement, un immense oiseau bleu tout doux m'attrapa au vol ! Je voulus m'endormir sur son dos, mais il me déposa au sol, alors je lui dis simplement au revoir. De retour sur la terre-ferme, je fis coucou aux dauphins qui nageaient autour de moi, tout en continuant de marcher sur l'eau. Je montai dans la barque, mais en redescendis aussitôt dans un bond élégant. Je grimpai tout un escalier taillé dans le tronc de l'arbre et croisai ainsi un lutin et une fée que je saluai bien bas._

\- Elle était bonne ?

\- Sérieux, Micka, j'ai pas envie de faire de running-gag, mais s'teu plaît, juste… Ta gueule.

\- _Arrivé au bout du chemin, je mis mon masque et mon tuba, et fis un magnifique plongeon, pendant lequel je croisai des poissons volants qui me regardaient avec un air béat, derrière leur masque de plongée. Dans l'eau, je croisai un immense serpent de mer tout coloré, et je me laissai finalement tenter par le saut en parachute._

\- Sous l'eau ? Mais c'est pas possible !

\- Marc, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à Édouard ?

\- _Arrivée au fond, je repris ma marche. Je croisai un pingouin qui crachait de l'eau…_

\- Penguin ?

\- Ah non, moi j'y suis pour rien !

\- _… et même une princesse portée par un preux chevalier. Princesse qui, soit dit en passant, était très moche. Tout comme le chevalier. Il n'y avait guère que son cheval qui avait de l'allure. Un peu plus loin, je m'emmêlai dans de longs cheveux bruns, dans lesquels y avait plein de bonbons. Je voulus goûter un sucre d'orge, mais je me suis réveillé avant d'avoir fini de le déballer (Dieu sait comme c'est long et fastidieux de déballer un sucre d'orge)._

Le récit de Justin est suivi d'un long silence de réflexion. Silence que Mickaël ne peut s'empêcher de rompre au bout de trente seconde.

\- A part ça, vive Halloween !

L'équipage se met à rire, et Sébastien part préparer le café. Soudainement, une voix grave et éraillée fait taire tout le monde.

\- Eh ben moi, j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans la tête de Tristan.

Benjamin boit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, alors que plus personne autour ne parle, et que tout le monde reste suspendu à ses lèvres. Parce qu'il faut le dire, c'est rare de l'entendre parler. Il repose sentencieusement son bol sur la table, et conclut :

\- C'était horrible.

Et tout le monde repart à rire, alors que Tristan pince les lèvres.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, naturellement… déclare-t-il, ironique.

\- Nan mais avoue que ça doit pas être marrant, Tristan ! Je suis sûr qu'il a passé sa nuit à voir défiler des racines carrées, des sinus, des cosinus, des formules de chimie, et des schémas de cellules en mutation ! commente Édouard.

Comme Tristan boude, Jules lui ébouriffe le crâne et Sébastien apporte les tartines grillées.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de nuit mouvementée, il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ? demande Arthur. Vous en avez fait du boucan !

\- Ah, ça… déclare mystérieusement Penguin.

Il tourne la tête vers son capitaine qui croque dans sa biscotte. Il mâche consciencieusement avant d'avaler sa bouchée.

\- « Ah, ça », comme tu dis. Pour faire simple, je dirais juste que votre petite mésange commence à essayer de passer la tête par-dessus son nid pour voir ce qu'il se passe en dessous…

Il sourit, alors que la mine de ses hommes se consterne.

\- Pilou ? Elle est sortie cette nuit ? demande Édouard.

\- Yep ! assure Sachi. D'ailleurs, Cap'tain, si tu pouvais frapper à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'allumer la lumière violemment la prochaine fois, ça serait sympa !

\- Désolé Sachi, mais j'avais pas franchement la patience de vous réveiller en douceur.

Il ne le dira pas, mais la jeune femme lui a vraiment fichu une peur bleue cette nuit.

\- Et donc ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, oui ou pouet ? s'impatiente Édouard.

\- Il s'est passé que je me suis réveillé en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, et que la mioche n'était plus dans le bureau. Elle est sortie et s'est baladé dans le sous-marin, et j'en savais rien, voilà tout.

\- C'est Max qui l'a trouvé, poursuit Penguin. Du coup, il l'a ramené au Cap'tain. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Une fois que la curiosité de ses hommes est satisfaite et que son gosier est rassasié, Law quitte le réfectoire. Il emprunte l'escalier qui mène à l'étage inférieur, tourne à droite une première fois, passe devant le salon commun, tourne à droite une seconde fois, arrive au bout du couloir, et tourne une dernière fois à droite pour entrer dans son bureau. Il y trouve la jeune femme toujours sous la couette, immobile, mais éveillée.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas Gamine ?

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, et passe dans la pièce d'à côté pour se brosser les dents. Comme la veille au soir, la jeune fille écoute le pirate s'agiter. Mais contrairement à la veille, elle n'y prend pas le même plaisir. Ces bruits la lassent. Elle les connaît par cœur. Elle devine même à l'avance les moindres faits et gestes de son capitaine. Elle se retourne dans son lit, mais ne trouve plus le sommeil. Alors elle s'assoit et pose son épaule contre le mur, laissant son regard dévier vers le hublot.

Law revient dans sa chambre pour troquer son pyjama contre un jean, un tee-shirt manche-courte et un sweat à capuche, avant de retourner en salle d'eau pour finir de se laver. Quand il revient dans son bureau, il trouve la jeune femme le regard dans le vague, un triste air mélancolique accroché au visage.

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas pour aller prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu vas finir par t'enraciner ici, Gamine.

Il saisit le livre n°423 et reprend sa lecture là où un petit papier avait gardé sa page. La jeune fille pose sur lui un regard vide. Mais derrière ses prunelles sans vie, elle remarque que ce livre est le même que celui qu'il lisait hier soir.

\- C'est quoi ce livre ?

Law relève le nez et sourit mystérieusement.

\- Ça, Gamine, c'est mon nouveau Graal.

Un silence passe en coup de vent.

\- Pourquoi nouveau ?

\- Parce qu'avant, ce n'était pas lui, voilà tout.

\- Ah… C'était qui avant ?

\- Avant… Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres.

La jeune femme reporte son regard vers le hublot, mais se retourne finalement vers son capitaine.

\- C'est quoi un Graal ?

\- Haha… Bonne question. Tu devrais la poser à Jules. Il se fera sans doute un plaisir d'y répondre.

Aucune expression ne vient habiller le visage de la jeune femme, qui conclut simplement :

\- Pas toi.

\- Exactement. Moi, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu ailles prendre ton petit déjeuner, car après il sera trop tard.

\- Mais j'ai pas faim.

\- J'm'en cogne. Il est plus de onze heure, il est largement temps pour toi de te lever.

La jeune fille soupire. Elle sait très bien que quand son capitaine prend ce ton-là, c'est qu'il n'attend pas de contestation. Alors elle se lève péniblement, laissant à regret la chaleur de sa couette et le confort de son lit derrière elle. Elle rejoint le couloir et se dirige vers le réfectoire. Dans sa tête, c'est le vide. Et au fond de sa gorge, elle goûte encore l'insatisfaction née de sa nuit mouvementée.

* * *

 **NdK** Ouais, je sais, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas joyeuse. Par contre, je sais pas vous, mais j'ai trop kiffé écrire le rêve de Justin ! :'D Et sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la réponse de Law ? Je sais que vous l'attendiez. Etait-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ? :)

Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et au plaisir ! ;)


	23. III-2- Ennui et inconfort

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Comment que vous allez bien ?**

Bon, je m'excuse d'avance, mais ce chapitre risque fort de ne pas vous satisfaire. En bref, on reste dans une passe (et une impasse) un peu tristoune. Coup de mu, coup de blues, déprime, appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais de toute façon, personne n'y échappe, et Pilou ne fait pas exception à la règle…

Remerciements spéciaux à mes revieweuses adorées qui m'ont littéralement gâté cette semaine : **Kageki** , **Traff Lamy** , **Little Pingoo** (qui revient d'entre les morts), **Torima Kenro** , **Chessabysse** , **Marquise aux serpents** et **Else1991**. Sérieusement, vous êtes géniallissimes :')

Comme d'habitude, je ne fais qu'emprunter humblement le talent d'Oda-sensei, en y rajoutant cependant ma sauce personnelle.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Ennui et inconfort.**_

Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le réfectoire, elle ne voit d'abord que Bepo et Édouard, toujours attablés autour de tasses vides et de miettes de pain. Comme ils la saluent chaleureusement, Sébastien sort de sa cuisine, alerté par le bruit.

\- Salut Pilou ! Bien dormi ? lance-t-il en atteignant ses céréales préférées.

Comme elle ne répond rien, il retourne en cuisine, et revient bien vite avec son bol et sa petite cuiller.

\- Petite nuit, je présume ?

Elle répond d'un vague « Mmh » en toisant chaque pot de confiture un à un. Bepo se propose pour aider Sébastien au débarrassage de la table, et part en cuisine pour prendre une éponge. Édouard pousse alors ses miettes de pain plus vers le centre de la table et s'affale sur ses bras, tout en regardant la jeune femme manger.

\- Tu es allé où, cette nuit ? demande-t-il, curieux.

La jeune femme hausse les épaules, en choisissant finalement la confiture de rhubarbe.

\- Où qui sont, tous ?

Édouard sourit en se relevant, pour laisser Bepo laver sa place.

\- Ben… Le capitaine doit être sans nul doute dans son bureau. Je soupçonne Sachi et Penguin de faire les cons dans leur chambre. Sam et Max doivent pioncer comme des bienheureux. Je parie que Micka est parti s'enfermer dans son atelier pendant qu'Arthur chouchoute ses fusils dans leur chambre. Marc et Justin sont partis se laver. Jambart faire sûrement sa vérification matinale des machines. Benjamin traine quelque part sur le navire, peut-être au salon commun. Jules doit être à la bibliothèque et Tristan est descendu au labo, pour relever les résultats d'une expérience commencée je-sais-pus-quand.

Son interlocutrice hoche du chef en croquant dans son pain. Comme il s'ennuie, Édouard lui propose de lui préparer une deuxième tartine, mais Sébastien l'en empêche.

\- Si elle veut en plus manger des céréales, elle n'a pas le droit de prendre une deuxième tartine.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? s'insurge son colocataire.

\- Parce qu'il est déjà pas loin de onze heure et demi, et que si elle mange plus, elle n'aura pas faim pour le déjeuner. Et tu sais très bien que je ne tolère pas qu'on ne finisse pas mes assiettes !

La jeune fille ne trouve même pas la force de s'indigner et de réclamer une quelconque autre tartine. De toute manière, elle n'a déjà pas faim. Alors elle finit son pain, et repousse même son bol de céréale. Elle considère un instant sa table, et imite finalement Édouard, poussant ses miettes plus loin pour allonger sa tête sur ses bras. Son voisin de table se lève pour finir d'aider son colocataire au débarrassage, et lorsque la voix de Law résonne dans les haut-parleurs du sous-marin pour réclamer Bepo dans son bureau, l'ours polaire s'éclipse dans un discret « désolé ». Au bout de dix minutes de négociation et à force d'argument, Édouard et Sébastien parviennent enfin à faire bouger la jeune femme, et tous trois se dirigent vers les sanitaires pour faire leur toilette matinale.

La matinée est morne, et la jeune fille s'ennuie à mourir. Elle passe une heure dans le salon commun à refuser toute proposition de jeu ou autre activité, et comme prédit par Sébastien, elle n'a pas plus faim au déjeuner. Elle ne touche quasiment pas à son assiette et refile discrètement ses paupiettes de dinde à son voisin de droite. Si Penguin approuve peu ce trafic de bouffe, Sachi ne semble pas dérangé du tout, engouffrant avec plaisir la part de sa voisine.

Et l'après-midi est aussi morne que la matinée.

On lui propose une belote, un Poker, une partie de petits chevaux ou de fléchette, un Président, et même des nouveaux jeux, comment le Jungle Speed ou le scrabble pour manier les mots, mais rien n'y fait. La jeune fille reste enfoncée dans son pouf, dans un coin du salon, la tête posée sur un mur et l'esprit vide. Même la leçon de lecture de Jules ne l'intéresse pas. L'histoire du petit chien perdu qui cherche sa niche l'ennuie mortellement. L'historien essaie tout pour la captiver, et lui propose des activités plus ludiques. Mais la jeune fille refuse tout, et dédaigne même du regard le grand atlas du monde qui l'intéressait pourtant quelques semaines plus tôt.

En milieu d'après-midi, Sachi, Penguin, Édouard et Mickaël vont faire un tour en ville. Tous les autres sont occupés, et Law leur a demandé de faire deux-trois courses. Ils invitent la jeune femme à se joindre à eux, mais son regard vide leur répond un « non » plus clair que n'importe quelle parole. Alors ils quittent le salon commun, la laissant seule dans la grande pièce maintenant silencieuse.

 **…**

Silence. Immobilité. Vide. Ces trois mots suffisent à décrire ce qui l'entoure. Il n'y a pas de bruit, elle ne bouge pas, et elle est totalement seule dans cette grande pièce sans vie. Ennui. Inconfort. Vide. Ces trois mots suffisent à décrire ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est enfoncée dans son pouf-poire, jambes repliées contre elle-même, tête posée contre le mur froid. Elle ferme les yeux en soufflant par le nez.

Elle se sent mal. Enfin… ce n'est pas exactement ça. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait mal quelque part. Ce n'est pas non plus qu'une boule lui noud le ventre ou la gorge. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se sente triste, ou qu'elle ait envie de pleurer. Ce n'est rien de tout cela, puisqu'au contraire, elle ne ressent rien. Juste du vide. Et c'est ce vide qui lui tord les tripes. Elle a l'impression d'être oppressée, enfermée dans son corps et son esprit. Elle aimerait bouger, courir, sauter dans tous les sens, mais ses muscles sont comme paralysés, et sa force s'est comme volatilisée.

Elle voudrait bouger, mais ne peut que rester immobile. Elle voudrait pleurer et rire à la fois. Elle voudrait dormir mais ne trouve pas le sommeil. Elle n'est que contradiction, et ce vide de sentiment provoque une sale sensation. L'inconfort. Son pouf est bien moelleux. La fraîcheur du mur sur sa tempe lui fait du bien. Pourtant, tout semble inconfortable. Pas vraiment autour d'elle, mais plutôt en elle. Elle n'est que contradiction et inconfort.

Elle ferme les yeux et bouge, pour la première fois depuis le déjeuner. Elle se tourne tout d'abord sur son pouf. Puis ramène ses jambes un peu plus proche d'elle. Elle se remet ensuite sur le dos, s'assoit, et fini par se rallonger comme elle était initialement. Mais elle fait tourner sa tête nouveau, elle gigote, se rassoit, et s'immobilise. Elle n'a envie de rien faire et tout l'ennuie. Mais par-dessus tout, elle en a marre d'être enfermée. Alors elle se lève, difficilement. Elle fait quelques pas dans la pièce, et regarde par les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Il fait beau, et le temps a l'air doux. Elle jette un coup d'œil discret à Benjamin, affalé quelques tables plus loin, et constatant qu'il dort à poing fermé, sort discrètement dans le couloir. Elle monte l'escalier doucement, guettant le moindre bruit. Passe devant la cuisine en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer par les cuisiniers qui préparent un goûter qu'elle ne mangera pas, et arrive enfin sur le pont. Là elle respire un bon coup, et prend le temps de ressentir les rayons de soleil sur sa peau et le parquet en bois chaud sous ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la terre ferme, Law relève la tête de ses papiers, l'air suspicieux, les sourcils froncés, et Benjamin ouvre les yeux dans le salon commun.

 **…**

Son visage est fermé, son air totalement neutre, ses pupilles presqu'entièrement dilatées. Un passant lambda la prendra pour une morte-vivante qui aurait oublié de retourner dans sa tombe après Halloween. Aucune expression ne peut se lire sur ses traits totalement détendus et son regard est absolument vide. Elle déambule dans les rues les plus éloignées possibles du centre, pour être bien certaine de ne croiser aucune personne connue. Au dehors comme au-dedans, plus rien n'attise sa curiosité. Ni les jolis plantes vertes, ni les animaux étranges, ni la sensation des pavés sous ses pieds. Elle erre longtemps dans la ville, avant de se retrouver à un carrefour. Et pour la première fois, elle se demande où aller. Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle ne sait pas où elle est. Elle s'apprête à prendre une rue au hasard, mais une voix grave qu'elle n'identifie pas la rappelle dans son dos.

\- Si tu vas par-là, tu risques d'arriver au port.

La jeune femme se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, pourtant nullement sur la défensive. Une petite pointe d'étonnement la saisit quand elle se rend compte que ce n'est autre que Benjamin qui l'a suivi.

\- Tigou ? demande-t-elle malgré elle. Tu parles ?

L'interpelé sourit.

\- Uniquement quand c'est nécessaire.

Et sans rien ajouter, il emprunte une rue adjacente. La jeune femme hésite, mais finit tout de même par le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement rentrer tout de suite, mais comme le dehors n'est pas plus intéressant que le dedans, il est inutile de trainer plus longtemps.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle est sortie, mais elle se souvient que le retour a été plus long que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé. A croire qu'elle était allée beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'elle avait cru. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au sous-marin, Sachi se jette sur elle, pleurant et morvant qu'il a eu très peur, et qu'elle doit arrêter de disparaître comme ça.

Elle s'excuse sans grande conviction, et accepte de boire une petite tasse de chocolat chaud. Law se joint à son équipage pour boire un café, et lorsque tous ses hommes ont quitté le réfectoire et qu'il ne reste plus que la jeune femme et Benjamin autour de la table, il plonge son regard dans les yeux de sa petite protégée.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas bien compris, jeune fille.

L'interpelée tique à cette appellation inhabituelle et lève légèrement son sourcil gauche. Law sourit intérieurement. Il sait que lorsque seul son sourcil gauche se lève ainsi, c'est que la Gamine cherche à dissimuler un certain étonnement, voire intérêt.

\- Tu as la formelle interdiction de sortir du navire sans me demander l'autorisation au préalable. Surtout si tu sors seule.

Le ton qu'il a utilisé était glacial, sec et tranchant. La jeune fille baisse les yeux. Elle sait qu'elle doit s'excuser, mais ne peut s'empêcher de demander un faible « pourquoi ».

\- Parce que s'il t'arrivait malheur, je n'en saurais rien. Or, dehors, il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi.

En entendant le silence qui suit ces paroles, la jeune fille s'excuse faiblement, le regard toujours planté dans la table.

\- Regarde-moi quand tu t'excuses.

Le ton est sans appel. La jeune fille lève timidement les yeux, sans pour autant relever le menton.

\- Désolée, Cat'taine.

Le pirate souffle par le nez face à sa petite bouille trop craquante d'innocence et de sincérité.

\- Va pour cette fois, mais heureusement pour toi que Tigrou t'ait suivi. Sinon, je ne sais même pas où tu serais à ce moment même.

Pour toute réponse, seuls trois mots traversent l'esprit de la jeune femme. « Loin. Trop loin. » Mais ces mots ne passent pas la barrière de ses lèvres, et son capitaine quitte le réfectoire, la laissant seule dans la grande salle, avec pour seule compagnie Benjamin dormant et les bruits de vaisselle qui lui parviennent de la cuisine. Lorsque Justin quitte la salle à son tour, elle le suit sans rien dire, et retourne s'installer sur son pouf.

Personne ne lui propose de faire quoi que ce soit. L'équipage est certes composé d'hommes stupides et relativement primitifs, mais ils ne sont pas cons au point de ne pas voir que leur petite pupille n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Alors ils la laissent sur son pouf, et ne l'appellent que pour manger le soir venu.

Après le dîner, la jeune fille s'éclipse rapidement, file dans le bureau de son capitaine pour se mettre en pyjama, se brosse les dents en trois coups rapides aux sanitaires, et se pose sur sa banquette, sans avoir adressé une seule parole à qui que ce soit. Elle pose son épaule contre le mur et laisse son regard plonger dans le bleu de la mer. De là où elle est, elle a une magnifique vue sur le soleil couchant, qu'elle admire jusqu'au dernier rayon. Lorsque l'astre du jour a entièrement plongé dans la mer, elle se résout à abandonner sa contemplation et tire son petit store qui la protège des premières lueurs du jour le matin. Elle se réfugie sous sa couette, se recroquevillant face à son mur, présentant son dos à son capitaine toujours penché sur le livre n°423 et sur ses nombreuses feuilles de notes.

En relevant le nez, il soupire. D'ici, il ne voit qu'une masse informe, une grosse boule, réfugiée sous une couette qui la recouvre entièrement, ne laissant dépasser aucun membre. Il sait qu'elle ne dort pas. Il sait que des milliers d'idées traversent son esprit. Il sait qu'elle ne sait pas où donner de la tête. C'est ce qui explique son comportement d'aujourd'hui, qui sera sans doute le même demain, et après-demain, et après-après-demain. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau détail ne vienne provoquer le déclic qui la libérera de ses doutes.

Ce n'est pas facile de sortir de l'ignorance, et de comprendre entièrement le sens de l'expression, « être avide de connaissances »…

* * *

 **Ndk** Oui, je vous l'avais dit que ce serait pas gai. En plus, je me rends compte que Law n'est vraiment pas sympathique dans ce chapitre… bah, tant pis, la vie n'est pas toute rose, et il arrive parfois où ça va mal. C'est comme ça, point.

Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas trop démonté le moral x)

 **Au plaisir ! :)**


	24. III-3- Maladie et curiosité

**HEEEEEEEYYYYY YOOOUUUU GUUUYYYYYYS ! :D Vous allez bien ?**

Moi ? Ça va. Il fait un temps de chien chez moi, mais on fait aller. Aujourd'hui non plus vous n'aurez pas un chapitre très joyeux, mais je vous promets qu'on en a bientôt fini avec cette période de dépression passagère.

Un énorme merci à **Torima Kenro** , **chessabysse** , **Umichan17** (tu sais qu'je t'aime, toi :'D), **Traff Lamy** , et **Nodoka997** ( NOOOOOODOOOOKAAAAAA ! :'D Je suis trop contente de te voir ! J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ta méga review, mais promis, je le fais juste après avoir préparé ma valise ! D)

 _Traff Lamy_ _: Je suis désoléééééée ! J'ai encore oublié de te répondre la semaine dernière ! T.T Je suis quand même contente que la réponse de Law te satisfasse (ouh, c'est joli ce mot :'D) Et oui, on pourrait presque dire que Pilou entre dans l'âge ingrat, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait exact ^^ Et la suite, et bien la voilà ! :D_

Comme d'habitude, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et blablabla. Vous connaissez déjà la chanson.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Maladie et curiosité._**

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveille le lendemain, elle est frappée par une crise de manque de motivation. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle se souvient que la veille avait été pareille. Elle soupire, se retourne dans son lit et tente de retrouver le sommeil sous sa couette. Pourtant, Morphée ne semble pas décidé à l'entourer de nouveau de ses bras chaleureux, et la jeune femme tourne en rond. Alors elle repasse sur le dos et ouvre ses yeux. Ils lui piquent un peu, et elle a l'impression qu'ils sont collés. Elle peine à les tenir ouvert, et nécessite cinq bonne minutes avant de pouvoir garder ses paupières ouvertes plus de trois secondes.

Elle laisse alors aller son regard où son viseur se pose, et remarque ainsi que son capitaine a ouvert son store avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner, et qu'il fait déjà grand jour. Elle reste ainsi immobile dans son lit, l'esprit vide, le visage neutre, aucun désir ne traversant son être, aucune motivation n'agitant le moindre muscle de son corps. Seule sa cage thoracique se soulève à un rythme régulier, et ses paupières s'ouvrent et se ferment dans un mouvement instinctif et automatique. Du reste, rien ne bouge.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur un Sachi enjoué que la jeune femme tourne la tête.

\- Salut Pilou ! Ben alors ? T'as du mal à t'lever c'matin ?

La jeune fille ne répond rien, se contentant de poser son regard vide sur son grand frère de toujours. Penguin passe alors la porte, la saluant à son tour.

\- Tu comptes te lever quand Pilou ?

Assis sur le tabouret à roulette du capitaine, Sachi s'impatiente, roulant de long en large dans la pièce. Pour toute réponse, l'interpelée renifle bruyamment. Sachi fait la moue, vexé, et décide de passer à la méthode brutale. Il pénètre dans la salle de bain de son capitaine, prend un gain de toilette et le gorge d'eau glacée. Dans l'autre pièce, la jeune femme l'écoute, sans rien dire.

\- Tu devrais te lever, Pilou, suggère Penguin. Sinon le capitaine va encore râler.

Elle ne répond rien, et Sachi surgit de la salle de bain, tel un ninja, aplatissant le gant gelé sur le visage de leur petite protégée. Il se passe une seconde, puis deux, puis trois, pendant lesquelles il ne se passe rien, et devant le manque flagrant de réaction de la jeune femme, Sachi soulève un bout du gant, intrigué. La jeune fille ouvre alors un œil, et déclare simplement, de son ton le plus monotone, traduisant un ennui profond :

\- C'est froid.

Déçu que son petit tour de passe-passe n'ait pas fait plus d'effet que ça, Sachi retourne piteusement poser le gant dans la salle d'eau du capitaine, sous les rires de son colocataire. Quand il revient dans le bureau, la jeune femme s'est assise dans son lit et contemple le paysage à travers le hublot.

\- On va quitter l'île dans la matinée, l'informe Penguin. Si tu veux lui dire adieu, il faut que tu ailles manger maintenant, pour avoir le temps d'aller lui dire au revoir après.

\- Mmhmm…

La jeune fille soupire ostensiblement, renifle à nouveau, et se décide finalement à se lever. Comme elle n'a dormi qu'en tee-shirt cette nuit, elle prend le temps d'enfiler le bermuda qui va avec, avant de sortir du bureau, précédée de Penguin et suivie par Sachi. Au réfectoire, elle retrouve une partie de l'équipage qu'elle salue à peine, et mange son bol de céréale sur le bout des lèvres.

Après s'être habillée et lavée, elle monte sur le pont avec Jules, Tristan, Édouard, Arthur, Marc, Benjamin, Samuel et Maximilien, et ils regardent l'île rapetisser à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que le sous-marin s'éloigne. Puis, Law arrive dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les informe que le sous-marin va plonger. Alors chacun s'en retourne à ses occupations, et la jeune femme suit Édouard jusqu'au salon commun, où elle retrouve son pouf confortable et moelleux. Elle s'y pose et n'y bouge plus, reniflant à intervalles réguliers.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Law se joint à ses hommes pour une partie de belotte très serrée, de laquelle il ressort finalement perdant. Il dira simplement pour sa défense que « y a pas à dire, faut vraiment qu'Édouard arrête de jouer à la belotte. Il n'a vraiment aucun jeu, et porte carrément la poisse. » Édouard partira bouder dans son coin, sous les rires des autres membres de l'équipage.

Alors que les joueurs s'installent autour d'une autre table pour entamer un jeu de stratégie, Tristan s'assoit à côté de son capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis donc, Cap'tain… Je me posais une question…

Son interlocuteur pose sur lui le regard avisé de celui qui semble deviner ce que l'autre va dire, et qui en est d'avance satisfait.

\- Mais dis-moi, Tristan, dis-moi ! Tu sais très bien que tes questions sont de loin celles que je préfère parmi toutes celles que les hommes de cet équipage sont capables de poser.

Tristan ne relève pas le compliment, et poursuit son cheminement mental, sans lâcher des yeux la jeune femme installée plus loin.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible que la P'tite tombe malade ?

\- Haha, c'est une excellente question, comme je m'en doutais. Écoute, si le sujet t'intéresse, je veux bien te prêter, disons… Une partie de mon nouveau Saint Graal. Ça te tente ?

Le sourire de Tristan à ce moment-là, accompagné de son regard de défi, est tout sauf rassurant. C'est toujours l'effet que ça lui fait, lorsque le capitaine accepte de lui prêter l'un de ses précieux ouvrages. Alors Law se lève, et Tristan le suit jusqu'au bureau, où le capitaine pirate lui confie une feuille de papier qu'il extrait d'entre les pages de son précieux livre n°423, et que Tristan s'empresse d'aller étudier au calme de la bibliothèque.

Au déjeuner, Law fait en sorte de s'assoir à côté de son meilleur collègue scientifique, de façon à pouvoir disserter pendant le repas.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il, impatient de savoir si Tristan a réussi à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Alors j'ai bien tout lu, et sérieusement, je pense que le livre duquel provient cette feuille doit être une pure merveille à lire… Tu me le prêteras un jour ?

\- Oui, évidemment. Mais il faudra tout de même attendre pour cela.

Tristan pique dans sa cuisse de poulet et en arrache un bout de viande qu'il porte à sa bouche. Il prend le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de poursuivre.

\- Sérieusement… Les mecs qui ont créé Pilou sont des putains d'génies.

\- Voyons Tristan, mesure tes paroles.

\- Désolé, mais parvenir à créer un humain en rendant chaque cellules de son corps imperméable à tout agent pathogène quels qu'ils soient, de façon à la protéger de toutes les maladies du monde, avoue que c'est quand même le rêve de nombreux scientifiques !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! Je suis du même avis que toi sur ce point : ils ont bien réussi sa défense immunitaire. Mais sache que ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que cette enfant est parfaite. Elle possède de nombreux autres défauts, ou plutôt prototypes non fonctionnels, qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peut soupçonner.

\- Certes, mais il se trouve tout de même que j'ai réussi à élucider le mystère qui me chatouillait depuis ce matin.

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- Il est que nos scientifiques de génie se sont amusés à recenser toutes les maladies du monde desquelles ils ont immunisé leur prototype humain. Et il se trouve que s'ils ont effectivement cité toutes sortes de maladies monstrueuses, allant du cancer du cobra à la fièvre violette, qui sont rappelons-le des maladies pouvant provoquer la mort du patient en seulement quelques heures, ils ont tout bonnement omis une maladie.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

Law pose cette question plus pour le bon déroulement de la discussion que par réelle curiosité, connaissant lui-même la réponse. Tristan se mord les lèvres.

\- Le rhume.

Le jeune homme marque une pause, le temps d'avaler une cuiller de purée, tout en faisant des « non » désespérés de la tête.

\- Ces crétins ont oublié d'immuniser son nez contre… le rhume ! C'est pour ça que Pilou fait que de renifler depuis c'matin ! Elle a chopé froid quand elle s'est perdue hier en ville, et maintenant elle s'enrhume !

\- Bingo, approuve Law. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle va découvrir qu'un truc gluant et mouillé peut couler de ses orifices naseaux…

Tristan approuve en souriant en jetant un regard à l'autre bout de la table, où la jeune fille dessine des cercles dans sa purée, refilant discrètement son poulet à Sachi, et une grande partie de ses patates en bouilli à Édouard.

\- On verra bien, conclut simplement Tristan, alors que Sébastien amène un autre plat de purée pour satisfaire les plus gros mangeurs de l'équipage.

 **…**

La journée continue, la jeune fille renifle de plus en plus, et comme l'avait plus ou moins prédit Law, la jeune femme se réveille en pleine nuit, de la morve plein l'oreiller, après un éternuement particulièrement violent. Réveillé par le bruit, le capitaine se lève, rejoint la jeune femme dans le bureau, et allume la lumière. Elle a le regard hagard, et l'incompréhension se lit au fond de ses prunelles.

Il faut alors lui essuyer le nez, changer sa taie d'oreiller, et lui apprendre à se moucher. Le capitaine pirate pose une boîte de mouchoir à côté de la jeune femme, vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'elle a compris le mécanisme. Il se recouche finalement, le sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux d'avoir été le seul privilégié à voir la tête hébétée de la jeune femme à son réveil, lorsqu'il lui a annoncé que le truc jaune et gluant qui enduisant son oreiller était sorti de son nez et s'appelait « morve ».

Il est juste beaucoup moins heureux le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il avait mis la boîte de mouchoir trop loin de la jeune fille, et que cette dernière a pris sa couette et sa taie d'oreiller toute propre pour mouchoir géant…

Il faut alors rechanger ses draps, lui réapprendre à se moucher, et guetter le moindre de ses éternuements, qui éjecte une quantité de morve phénoménale à la seconde. La jeune fille, elle, a passé une nuit affreuse. Sans cesse réveillée par son nez qui pique, ses éternuements, et l'impossibilité de respirer à cause de son nez qui s'est finalement bouché, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle petit déjeune à peine, et passe la journée sous un plaid, avec une sensation de froid qui lui colle à la peau et la boîte de mouchoir comme seul compagnon.

Son ennui semble avoir laissé la place à l'épuisement et à l'énervement, surtout lorsqu'elle commence à tousser, dans le courant de l'après-midi, et que sa gorge commence à lui faire mal. Elle est alors envoyée à l'infirmerie, où elle retrouve Tristan, qui lui fait une petite auscultation. Sa gorge est effectivement irritée, et il lui prescrit alors quelques médicaments à prendre pendant trois jours pour endiguer la maladie. Elle les avale sans broncher, et se couche tôt ce soir-là.

La nuit suivante est pire que la précédente, et le lendemain, elle passe sa journée dans le bureau, sous sa couette, sous l'emprise d'un bon 39 de fièvre. Elle passe sa journée à tourner en rond, à tousser, se moucher, dormir, se réveiller, s'ennuyer, tourner à nouveau en rond, se remoucher, etc., etc. Elle mange à midi, grignote au dîner, et ferme son store à 20h30 précise. Sa nuit est un peu meilleure que la précédente, malgré son mal de crâne terrible, et le lendemain, les médicaments commencent à faire de l'effet. Sa fièvre a baissé, elle tousse un peu moins, et son nez n'est plus du tout bouché, à tel point qu'elle passe son temps à se moucher, tellement la morve est liquide et coule non-stop.

Après le déjeuner, et après une sieste qui lui permet de se reposer pour de vrai pour la première fois depuis le début de son rhume, la jeune femme se réveille presque de bonne humeur. Son nez coule toujours, mais sa gorge ne lui fait plus du tout mal, et elle tousse à peine. Elle se redresse dans son lit, et constate alors qu'elle est seule dans le bureau. Elle s'adosse au mur et laisse son regard traîner dans la pièce, sur le bazar organisé de son capitaine.

Elle reste ainsi, calme et reposée, pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une petite tâche bleue ne vienne interpeler ses prunelles. C'est un livre, dans la bibliothèque de son capitaine. Il est rangé juste à côté de la grande encyclopédie du monde marin qu'elle a parcouru en long, en large et en travers depuis son arrivée ici. Il est plus petit, plus fin, mais est de la même couleur que l'encyclopédie. Et pour une raison inconnue, elle se sent comme attirée par ce livre. Piquée par un soudain élan de curiosité, elle se décide alors à se lever, et s'approche de la bibliothèque. Elle réfléchit, et se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'elle a essayé d'attraper la grosse encyclopédie, tous les livres lui étaient tombés dessus, elle décide finalement de s'aider du fauteuil de bureau de son capitaine pour se hisser plus haut. Elle atteint ainsi le petit livre qu'elle extirpe sans mal du meuble, et se rassoit sur sa banquette après avoir remis le fauteuil à sa place.

Elle essaie de déchiffrer le titre du bouquin, et finit par y parvenir, après quelques minutes de réflexion. « Dim Manileiev à l'assaut de Grand Line, ou l'origine de nos connaissances scientifiques des éléments ». Elle a du mal à cerner le sens de ces mots, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle a vraiment envie de lire ce livre. C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ouvre le bouquin, essaie de déchiffrer les phrases, mais n'en comprend pas le sens.

Elle hésite alors à bouger, pour aller voir Jules pour qu'il l'aide dans sa lecture. Elle n'a pas spécialement envie de voir des gens, elle aime bien sa petite solitude. Mais la force qui l'attire vers ce livre est plus grande, et elle finit par quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon commun.

Selon sa raison, tout n'est pas encore très clair. Son conscient n'a pas encore saisi pourquoi cette attirance vers ce livre, et non plus pourquoi cet acharnement à vouloir lire. Mais dans son inconscient tout est clair. C'est comme une ampoule qui s'est allumée, et qui lui montrerait le chemin. C'est en fait un petit éclat de curiosité qui la mène inexorablement sur la voie de la connaissance. Sur la voir du désir de comprendre.

* * *

 **NdK** je vous l'avais dit qu'on allait bientôt en finir avec cette sale période. Alors, heureux ?

Au passage, Dim Manileiev est juste un dérivé de Dimitri Mendeleiev, celui qui est à l'origine du tableau de classification périodique des éléments. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par le sujet, je vous dirige encore une fois vers la chaîne YouTube e-penser, qui a fait un excellent épisode sur cet illustre scientifique :) (Oui, je fais de la véritable propagande pour cette chaîne YouTube. Cordialement. xD)

Bon, ben moi j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine, et à la semaine prochaine mes amours ! :D

Au plaisir ! ^^

 _PS : Au fait ! Vous avez vu ? On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est un truc de diiiiingue ! J'aurai jamais pensé atteindre ce cap ! Et ça, c'est grâce à vous. Alors sincèrement, merci à vous, qui me suivez depuis le début, qui êtes passés en coup de vent, qui m'avez pris encours de route, tout ça tout ça. Merci beaucoup ! Pour vous remercier, si jamais vous avez des idées d'OS, que ce soit sur Pilou, sur l'équipage, ou bien sur quelques autres personnages de One Piece, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part ! Je pourrai peut-être satisfaire l'une ou l'autre de vos idées. Je vous dois bien ça ^.^_


	25. III-4- Soif et impatience

**Hellou les enfants ! Vous allez bien ?**

Aujourd'hui, grand retour de l'immense curiosité de notre petite poupée ! Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, vu les trois derniers plus ou moins maussades.

Un grand merci à **Nodoka997** , **chessabysse** , **Traff Lamy** , **Midna-la-Kitsune** , **Little Pingoo** et **Torima Kenro** pour vos adorables reviews ! Je vous aime les gens ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos gentils messages, mais promis, je le fais ce soir ou demain )

 _Traff Lamy_ _: Quoi ?! Pas de compliments ?! Beh dame ! T'es sévère ! x) Eh oui, Pilou retrouve le sourire ! Il était temps comme tu dis ^^_

Comme d'habitude, j'vous la r'fais pas, le disclaimer et tout ça tout ça… Comme ça, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Soif et impatience.**_

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la grande porte du salon commun, elle hésite un peu. Elle perçoit beaucoup de bruit provenant de la pièce, et elle n'a pas spécialement envie d'en être submergée. Elle va pour reculer, mais elle se heurte à quelque chose de grand et de dur. Elle se retourne et tombe face à Mickaël.

\- Tiens, salut Pilou ! Tu te sens mieux ?

La jeune femme hoche timidement du chef, et Mickaël poursuit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu cherches le capitaine ?

Elle fait « non » de la tête et pose son regard sur le petit livre qu'elle serre fortement contre elle.

\- Où qu'il est Zule ? demande-t-elle après un court silence.

Mickaël sourit en comprenant la raison de sa venue.

\- Ah, c'est Jules que tu cherches ! Il était pas dans la bibli, donc je suppose qu'il doit être là. Mais viens, entre ! N'aies pas peur comme ça !

Et il la pousse joyeusement dans la grande salle commune. Lorsqu'il les voit entrer, Sachi se jette dans les bras de la jeune femme, lui posant milles questions à la fois, pour savoir si elle va mieux, si elle a pris ses médicaments, si elle a bien dormi, si elle n'a pas trop froid, si…

\- Eh, Sachi, c'est bon là ! Laisse-la respirer un peu ! Elle sort de convalescence je te rappelle !

Sachi tire une moue boudeuse à Justin, mais lâche tout de même sa petite protégée. La jeune fille se sent alors mal à l'aise, face à tous ces regards insistants braqués sur elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de profiter du calme et de la solitude, et soudainement la voilà face à toute une tablée de joueurs de Poker et de Risk toute excitée. Fort heureusement, Mickaël détourne totalement l'attention en signalant à Sachi qu'il est encore en train de se faire pigeonner, et tous les regards se tournent alors vers lui, qui râle et pigne à qui veut l'entendre que c'est pas juste, que c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe, etcetera, etcetera.

La jeune femme en profite alors pour passer derrière la table et pour rejoindre Jules, installé un peu plus loin, profondément concentré sur la bataille navale qu'il dispute contre Benjamin. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle s'assoit sur le bord d'une chaise, et attend patiemment que Jules joue son tour. Après trois longues minutes de silence complet, il déclare finalement, d'une vois sentencieuse :

\- A8.

Il se passe un instant pendant lequel il ne se passe rien, et Benjamin finit par souffler par le nez. Jules sourit. Ça, ça veut dire « touché ».

\- A9 ? tente-t-il alors.

Benjamin soupire ostensiblement, et Jules sourit victorieusement. Ça, ça veut dire « coulé ». Avec un immense sourire, il déclare :

\- Bon, ben je crois que j'ai encore gagné !

Comme Benjamin fait la moue, il le charrie un peu et les deux joueurs se montrent leur jeu respectif. Jules montre à son adversaire là où étaient ses failles, et ce dernier prend les jeux pour aller se trouver un autre adversaire, plus facile à battre. Jules se tourne alors vers la jeune fille et l'interroge du regard. Elle hésite un instant, puis tend son petit livre bleu à Jules.

\- Je veux lire… dit-elle simplement.

Les yeux de Jules s'illuminent d'un reflet de joie intense.

\- Ah bah c'est très bien ça ! Comme quoi, tomber malade peut avoir du bon !

Il saisit le livre que lui tend la jeune femme, et l'éclat dans ses yeux disparaît. Il fronce les sourcils, hésite, et dit simplement :

\- Mais, Pilou ! Tu n'as pas le niveau pour lire ça !

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux, et pose alors sur lui un regard implorant.

\- Mais… Je veux lire ! répète-t-elle.

Jules semble embêté, cherche ses mots, et parcourt la salle du regard. Comme il ne voit pas Tristan, il déclare finalement :

\- Bon, écoute… Tu vas aller à la bibliothèque. Tristan doit y être, plongé dans un de ses bouquins écrits en chinois. Tu vas le voir, et tu lui demandes si tu peux, avec ton niveau actuel, lire ce livre. S'il te répond oui, alors demande-lui de t'aider. Sinon, reviens me voir, et je t'organiserai un petit programme pour enfin finaliser ton apprentissage des bases en matière de littérature. Comme ça, si tu progresses bien, tu pourras vite lire ton livre. Ça te va ?

La jeune fille sourit, et l'éclat pétillant dans ses yeux donne du baume au cœur de Jules. Lui qui était resté sur le refus de sa petite protégée à apprendre à lire, le voilà rassuré.

La jeune femme le remercie, et sort en vitesse dans le couloir. Elle va tout droit, tourne à gauche, puis à droite, et s'arrête finalement devant la première porte sur sa gauche. Elle toque trois petits coups, et la voix grave de Tristan l'autorise à entrer. Elle ouvre doucement la porte et pénètre dans la salle sur la pointe des pieds, en refermant le battant de bois le plus délicatement possible. Jules lui a souvent dit que la bibliothèque est un sanctuaire, et qu'il ne faut pas troubler les esprits qui y dorment. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est un « sanctuaire », mais elle a compris que, en gros, il fallait pas faire de bruit dedans, surtout quand il y a déjà quelqu'un.

Tristan est installé sur le grand bureau, à côté du hublot, effectivement plongé dans un livre aussi épais qu'une encyclopédie. Elle s'approche de lui en faisant à peine grincer le parquet, et se poste à côté, attendant qu'il relève le nez de son ouvrage. Lorsqu'il a fini de lire sa page, il pose son regard sur elle, et elle lui tend son petit livre bleu.

\- Je veux lire… explique-t-elle.

Tristan prend le livre dans ses mains et en inspecte quelques pages, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses yeux.

\- Ah, mais oui ! Dim Manileiev, évidemment ! déclare-t-il, semblant enfin resituer le livre en question. Grand chercheur de notre temps. Il n'est pas si connu que ça, mais sans lui, tu vois, le professeur Vegapunk n'aurait jamais pu réaliser tout ce qu'il a fait.

Il marque une pause pour parcourir le livre en travers, puis demande finalement :

\- Et donc, tu veux lire ça…

Elle approuve du chef.

\- Tu as essayé de le lire toute seule ?

Elle approuve une seconde fois.

\- Et as-tu compris ce que tu as lu ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme fait la moue.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu es allé voir Jules ?

\- Oui, et il m'a dit de venir te voir.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour me dire si je pouvais lire.

Tristan réfléchit, hésite et fronce les sourcils tout en faisant des petits « non » de la tête.

\- Tu sais Pilou, avec ton niveau actuel, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce bouquin. Par contre, j'ai en réserve quelques livres encore plus petits, et sans doute plus faciles à comprendre. Donc si tu veux, tu peux mettre ton livre de côté, et essayer de lire les autres. J'accepterai même de t'aider dans la compréhension du texte. Ça te tente ?

Un éclair de gratitude et d'impatience vient illuminer les yeux de la jeune femme, qui le remercie d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Tristan sourit.

\- De rien Pilou, on est là pour ça. Par contre, il faut que tu me promettes de continuer d'étudier avec Jules, pour parfaire ta maîtrise de la langue. C'est très important.

Comme elle le lui promet activement, Tristan parcourt ses rayonnages, et extrait trois petits livres tous fins, écrits très gros, qu'il donne à la jeune femme.

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas t'aider à lire, j'ai un peu de travail qui m'attend. Par contre, tu peux déjà essayer de déchiffrer ça toute seule. Même si tu ne comprends pas tout, ce n'est pas grave. Essaie au moins de comprendre le sens global, d'accord ?

Elle approuve vivement, et ressort de la bibliothèque guillerette, légère, et diablement heureuse.

 **...**

\- « Une espèce est un groupe d'in-di-vi-dus-se… d'individus, éloignés gé…né…ti-que-ment, qui peuvent se re…pro…duire entre eux. Une espèce évolue dans le temps et dans l'espace, elle peut dis-paraître pour que de nouvelles se créent. Si deux in-di-vidus de deux espèces différentes parviennent à s'ac-cou-pler et donnent naissance à un hy…bri…de… hybride, alors on peut considérer que ces deux espèces sont en train de fu-sion-ner. »

La jeune femme relève la tête du petit livre vert ouvert devant elle, un sourire immense collé aux lèvres. Elle s'est installée dans la bibliothèque, là où Mickaël a construit un petit bureau en bois rien que pour elle, non loin du grand bureau qu'occupe la plupart du temps Jules ou Tristan.

Sans perdre son sourire, elle éloigne un peu le livre, et sur son carnet d'écriture, elle note les mots qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle recense ainsi « individus », « génétiquement », « reproduire », « s'accoupler », « hybride » et « fusionner ». Elle rebouche son stylo, et amène devant elle un gros dictionnaire jauni par le temps. Elle cherche les mots un à un, et note sur sa feuille de son écriture la plus appliquée ce qu'elle a compris de leur définition. Puis, elle repousse le dictionnaire, relit son court texte en gardant en tête la définition des mots qu'elle vient d'apprendre, et note à la suite dans son carnet ce qu'elle a compris du texte, et de la notion d'espèce. Puis, fière d'elle, elle relit le passage à voix haute, pour s'entrainer à la lecture et pour vérifier qu'elle n'a oublié aucune information.

Jules pénètre dans la bibliothèque à ce moment précis, et ne peut empêcher un sourire tendre de venir étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il la voit travailler avec tant d'enthousiasme. Il fait un peu de bruit en refermant la porte, et sa petite pupille stoppe sa lecture.

\- Coucou Zule ! Tu vas bien ?

Son air est enjoué, et sa petite bouille respire le bonheur et la satisfaction à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Très bien, et toi ? Tu travailles depuis quand comme ça ?

\- Ça va. Depuis que je me suis habillée et que je me suis brossée les dents avec Mac. D'ailleurs, il avait plus de dentifrice. Du coup je lui ai prêté le miens, et après, on est allé écrire sur le tableau des trucs-qui-faut-absolument-que-je-sais-pu-quoi « dentifrice pour Mac ». Et même que c'est moi que j'ai écrit !

\- C'est moi **qui ai** écrit, Pilou. Et si tu veux parler du tableau des choses-qu'il-faut-impérativement-racheter-incessamment-sous-peu-rapidement-dans-les-jours-qui-viennent-car-nous-risquons-la-pénurie-dans-peu-de-temps, saches que tu peux simplement dire « le tableau des courses ». Ça marche aussi.

\- D'accord, répond la jeune femme. Et toi tu sais ce que c'est qu'une espèce ?

Son changement de sujet radical n'étonne pas plus que ça le jeune homme de lettres, qui devine sans mal qu'elle devait travailler sur un texte parlant d'espèce.

\- Non, et toi ? Tu saurais m'expliquer ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille passe de « immense » à « gigantesque », et elle commence son explication, plus ou moins claire et plus ou moins juste. Jules sourit. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, elle était clouée au lit pour cause de rhume intense et de gros coup de blues. Et depuis qu'elle a découvert les sciences, plus rien ne l'arrête. En deux semaines seulement, elle a déjà lu plus de la moitié du premier livre que Tristan lui a prêté. Il traite principalement du vivant en général et des grands mécanismes de la vie.

En parallèle, son assiduité et son enthousiasme pour la lecture, l'écriture, et l'apprentissage de la littérature se sont fortement ravivés, et le jeune homme estime qu'il n'est plus très loin de finaliser son enseignement des bases. Il sourit de plus belle, heureux comme tout de voir son élève grandir. Il se trouverait presque mélancolique du premier jour où il lui a mis un texte devant les yeux, et où il l'a aidé à lire pour la première fois.

\- Et du coup, ça veut dire que si deux animaux y font un bébé ensemble, eh ben du coup c'est que… fin c'est un peu comme si y z'étaient de la même espèce. Tu comprends ?

La jeune femme insiste bien sur les deux derniers mots, pour être bien certaine que Jules ait compris ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- Oui, je comprends le principe, Pilou. Et tu as compris ça toute seule ?

\- Oui, c'est Gouhld qui me l'a dit.

Jules fronce les sourcils.

\- Gouhld ?

\- Ben oui, Gouhld, répond la jeune femme comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Et, qui est Gouhld ? demande Jules, étonné.

\- Ben, c'est l'auteur de mon livre, de La vie sur Terre !

\- Ah, je vois… Et il l'explique bien ?

En bon pédagogue, Jules écoute la jeune femme lui raconter les difficultés qu'elle a eu à comprendre le mot « hybride » et combien elle trouve que Gouhld aurait pu être plus gentil et écrire un mot plus simple à la place, comme par exemple « animal-mélangé » ou « résultat-de-l'accouplement-de-deux-animaux-différents ».

C'est le moment que choisit Tristan pour entrer à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Et comme à l'arrivée de Jules, la jeune femme lui offre un sourire immense, un salut enjoué, et elle lui raconte sa matinée dans les moindres détails. Jules sourit. Leur petite Pilou se transforme en véritable pile quand il s'agit de parler de sciences. _« Elle n'est pas tombée chez les Hearts pour rien… »_ songe-t-il en regardant son visage s'éclairer lorsque Tristan lui apporte quelques autres connaissances concernant les espèces.

 **…**

Au fil des jours, la poupée grandit et mûrit. Voilà maintenant cinq mois et demi qu'elle est en compagnie des Heart's Pirates. Law, confortablement enfoncé dans son fauteuil de bureau, observe sa petite protégée lire son petit livre vert dans son lit, avant d'aller dormir. Au fond de lui, il se félicite de la voir ainsi s'épanouir. En songeant, il se dit que la découverte des sciences a en fait été ce petit détail qui lui a redonné le punch nécessaire pour aller de l'avant. C'est ce qui lui a permis de contourner l'obstacle que formaient toutes ses questions interminables dont elle ignore toujours les réponses. C'est ce qui l'a sorti de ses idées noires, et c'est ce qui la pousse aujourd'hui à aller plus loin. Pourtant, le capitaine pirate sait très bien qu'elle n'oublie pas toutes ses questions.

Il lui est à nouveau arrivé de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sursaut, de se relever dans son lit tel un ressort, les muscles tendus et la sueur coulant sur sa tempe. Et comme au soir d'Halloween, c'est la même peur-panique qui le prend : il ne ressent plus la présence de la jeune fille dans la pièce voisine, et ignore absolument où elle peut être. Mais contrairement à la toute première fois, il essaie de se contrôler. Il ne se lève pas, se recouche, et la laisse déambuler comme bon lui semble. Il garde cependant un œil ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende rentrer, et une fois qu'il est certain qu'elle est bien recouchée, il se rendort à son tour.

Elle part la nuit pour réfléchir, il le sait. Il a conscience que ces escapades nocturnes sont pour elle des balades de questions sans réponses, d'interrogations existentielles, de tempête puis de paix intérieure. Alors il la laisse vaquer, même si au fond de lui, une petite pointe lui enserre la poitrine. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle est sortie ainsi du bureau près de trois fois. Il sait que ses questions la pressent de plus en plus. Et la voir si avide de connaissances le met autant en joie que cela ne l'effraie. Il sait qu'un jour viendra où il devra lui expliquer tout ce qu'il sait. Absolument tout. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas encore prête. Mais ce jour finira par arriver. Et lui, sera-t-il prêt ?

Law se masse les tempes en soufflant par le nez. Il est un peu fatigué en ce moment. A tel point qu'il commence à se poser des questions stupides. En remettant en ordre son bureau, il se dit qu'en attendant que la curiosité profonde de sa pupille ne se réveille, il pourrait peut-être songer à lui donner une chambre à elle toute seule… « _Peut-être… »_ Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en soi, mais là encore, un petite pointe vient s'enfoncer dans son esprit et se loge quelque part entre son cœur et son chapeau de capitaine.

Il souffle par le nez. A l'entente de ce soupir, la jeune femme relève la tête vers lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Law répond à son sourire, et au fond de lui, seuls quelques mots résonnent. _« Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas… On verra bien… »._

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà, on retrouve notre petite Pilou éveillée et curieuse comme on l'aime tant. Alors, heureux ?

Bon, à part ça, je suis en train de me dire que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, et qu'il va falloir mettre les bouchées double pour vous servir en temps et en heure la semaine prochaine ^^ Je vous souhaite donc une agréable soirée, et à dimanche prochain !

Au plaisir~


	26. III-5- Etudes et aptitudes

**Salut mes amours !**

ET DONC ! Voici, le cinquième chapitre de cette partie trois ! :D (J'adore commencer mes phrases par « et donc », même quand il n'y a aucun cause à conséquence. Seuls ceux qui ont lu Fruit Basket verront peut-être la référence ^^) Un chapitre écrit il y a peu, très peu de temps, et sur lequel je n'ai peut-être pas encore assez de recul. Quoiqu'il en soit, moi j'l'aime bien, alors le voilà ! :)

Un énorme merci à **Little Pingoo** , **Torima Kenro** et **Else1991** pour vos adorables reviews ! Avec amour les gens ! :keur :

Comme d'habitude, Law et son équipe de choc de sont pas à moi, seuls Pilou et les membres d'équipage inexistant dans One Piece m'appartiennent, rien n'a changé, évidemment.

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

PS : Mes excuses, j'ai posté ce chapitre un première fois en oubliant de modifier deux-trois trucs dedans, donc je l'ai supprimé pour le reposter. Encore une fois, désolée pour ce petit contre-temps ^^'

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Etudes et aptitudes.**_

La mer est paisible ce matin. Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil chatouillent à peine quelques vaguelettes à l'horizon, l'air doux du printemps caresse tendrement la surface plane d'un océan serein. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans les profondeurs de l'eau claire, un immense et majestueux sous-marin jaune se laisse faiblement éclairer par les premières lueurs du jour. Sous l'océan comme au-dessus, tout est calme et tranquille. Certains poissons accompagnent gracieusement le navire, tandis que d'autres se réveillent à peine. A l'intérieur du submersible, tout est encore endormi. Dans les couloirs, seule une faible lueur traverse les hublots, donnant un air fantomatique aux corridors. A l'étage des chambres, l'inactivité est totale. Tout est silence et sommeil. Quelques respirations plus fortes se font entendre, mais étouffées par les lourdes portes, elles se transforment en chuchotements à peine perceptibles.

Dans la chambre d'Édouard et de Sébastien, le noir est encore complet, et les deux hommes dorment comme des bienheureux. La pièce est petite, et les deux compagnons ont opté pour des lits superposés. C'est Édouard qui dort en haut. Il est plus petit que son colocataire cuisinier, pour qui il est également plus facile de sortir tôt le matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner sans réveiller son ami qui, la plupart du temps, dort encore. Mais ce matin, Sébastien n'a pas mis le réveil, et il dort toujours, comptant sur la grasse matinée de ses comparses pour dormir encore un peu avant d'aller préparer le premier repas de la journée.

Au-dessus de lui, Édouard rêve, et se tourne dans son lit, victime d'un sommeil agité. Installé sur le dos, il passe sur le côté, avant de s'aplatir sur son ventre, pour finalement repasser sur le dos et se laisser retomber sur son autre flanc. Il grogne un peu, quelques sons éraillés sortent de sa gorge sèche, et sa respiration devient plus saccadée et irrégulière. Il se tourne plus violemment, essaie de parler, mais ne parvient à produire que quelques vocalises incompréhensibles. Il fronce les sourcils, semble suffoquer, son cœur s'accélère, et il se réveille soudainement.

\- Qui m'a piqué mes haricots ?!

Il se précipite hors de son lit, oubliant momentanément qu'il est en hauteur, et tombe à la renverse. Il essaie de se rattraper, et plutôt que de chuter verticalement, il parvient à courber son trajet, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur son colocataire encore endormi. Un immense cri de douleur, surprise et mécontentement déchire le silence paisible de ce matin ensoleillé, et en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, tout le navire, les poissons, et la mer elle-même sont réveillés.

 **…**

\- Que celui qui a hurlé ce matin se dénonce immédiatement ! Sinon je crucifie tout le monde sur le mât du navire à l'aide de ma visseuse, de mon marteau et de mes clous rouillés !

Mickaël, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore injectés de sang et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte du réfectoire, les sourcils froncés et l'air très irrités.

\- Le seul qui hurle actuellement, c'est toi Micka.

Le jeune homme pose son regard encore ensommeillé sur Law, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, buvant tranquillement son café en lisant son dernier « Sciences & Piraterie », parfaitement réveillé. Mickaël fait la moue en pénétrant dans la grande salle.

\- Il n'empêche que ça m'a réveillé… bougonne-t-il en s'installant.

\- Ca n'a pas réveillé que toi… soupire une voix encore éraillée.

Mickaël regarde Samuel qui montre Maximilien d'un signe de tête tout en beurrant ses tartines. Le bricoleur pose alors son regard sur Maximilien, et remarque aussitôt ses yeux clos, sa tête tombant légèrement en arrière, sa bouche entrouverte, et ce filet de bave menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Il dort encore ? demande-t-il à son colocataire.

Celui-ci approuve en soupirant.

\- Le cri de Sébastien l'a réveillé. Il s'est relevé dans son lit, et s'est levé comme un zombi.

\- Il nous ferait pas une crise de somnambulisme ?

Samuel secoue négativement la tête.

\- Max est pas somnambule. Lui, quand il dort, il dort. Déjà qu'en temps normal il sait pas faire deux choses à la fois, alors tu penses bien qu'endormi, c'est encore pire. La preuve !

Il montre du doigt les mains de Maximilien. Il tient fermement un couteau dans sa main droite et le beurre dans sa main gauche. Au milieu, une tartine à moitié beurrée attend patiemment d'être mangée, mais le jeune homme ne bouge pas. Il dort assis, et refuse catégoriquement de lâcher couteau et beurre. Mickaël laisse échapper un petit rire en se frottant les yeux. Il prend le temps de remarquer qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage est déjà présente, avant de soudainement s'écrier :

\- Attends, c'est Sébastien qui a hurlé c'matin ?

Samuel confirme, et Mickaël hurle à nouveau.

\- Sébastieeeeeeeeeen ! Viens là que j't'étripe vaurien !

Maximilien ouvre un œil en sursaut, essuie son filet de bave, beurre un troisième quart de sa tartine, mais se rendort avant même que le cuistot ne réponde de sa cuisine.

\- Si tu veux étriper quelqu'un, c'est pas sur moi que tu dois te lâcher. C'est sur Édouard !

Le bricoleur fusille du regard le jeune homme, affalé à l'autre bout de la table, une poche d'eau glacée posée sur sa tête, elle-même échouée comme une loque sur ses bras. Comme il sent sur lui le regard pesant de Mickaël, il relève difficilement sa tête de demi-mort, et raconte pour la troisième fois sa mésaventure matinale. Mickaël soupire alors face à la bêtise et l'énorme bosse de son ami, et réclame un café bien serré pour se réveiller.

\- Et du coup, ça veut dire que si j'écris « 4/5 », c'est comme si je divisais 4 par 5 ?

A l'autre bout du réfectoire, la seule femme du navire parle joyeusement à Tristan, son cahier de calcul ouvert devant elle, crayon en main. Elle est parfaitement bien réveillée, et répand sa bonne humeur tout autour d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est ça… soupire Tristan.

Lui par contre, il a encore les yeux bouffis et la tête embrumée. Il se frotte les tempes tout en buvant son chocolat bouillant.

\- Donc ça fait 0,8 ?

\- Oui, c'est ça… répète son interlocuteur en posant son bol devant lui.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, puis déclare :

\- Mais, ça veut dire que 4/5=40/50 ! C'est possible ça ?

\- Évidemment ! assure le scientifique. C'est pour ça que je te disais que (ka)/(kb)=a/b…

\- Oooooh ! s'émerveille son élève. C'est pour ça que tu dis que x²/x=x !

\- C'est pour ça, oui…

En souriant, elle écrit en s'appliquant quelques notes dans son carnet et tend son crayon à son voisin de table.

\- Dis Titan, tu peux m'écrire des fractions s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme ne peut résister au sourire immense de sa pupille, et griffonne une liste de fraction à réduire, additionner, soustraire, multiplier ou diviser. La jeune femme est heureuse comme tout et semble prendre un plaisir immense à réaliser ces quelques calculs.

\- Eh beh… En voilà une qui est bien réveillée au moins… soupire Mickaël.

En face de lui, Bepo approuve et s'excuse.

\- Tu sais, quand on lui parle de sciences, son visage s'illumine toujours.

\- Ouais, je sais… Et je me demande bien comment elle fait…

Mickaël soupire, Bepo sourit, et Édouard grogne de douleur en frottant sa bosse, les larmes aux yeux…

 **…**

\- Est-ce que ça fait maaaaal ?

\- Oui, atrocement…

Silence.

\- Et, est-ce que ça a beaucoup gonfléééé ?

\- Oui, ça a beaucoup gonflé.

Silence.

\- Le froid, ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Oui, ça m'a fait du bien…

Silence.

\- Et est-ce que, quand j'appuie, ça fait encore plus maaaal ?

\- AÏEEEE ! Oui ! Ca fait encore plus mal…

Édouard se frotte la tête, une larme perlant aux coins de ses yeux. A côté de lui, la jeune femme note avec application sur son carnet déjà bien rempli ses observations.

\- Il faudra quand même surveiller. Je veux savoir pendant combien de temps tu vas garder ce truc immonde sous ta touffe de cheveux.

Elle appuie par petits coups successifs sur la grosse bosse de son ami, qui émet des petits « Aïe » à chaque acoup. Fort heureusement pour lui, Samuel appelle la jeune fille pour une partie de belotte, et elle délaisse son patient-victime, qui peut souffler un coup, et se remettre de la glace sur la tête.

A la table de belotte sont déjà installés Samuel, qui tire les rois, et Maximilien, qui s'est enfin réveillé.

\- Et Max et moi allons donc affronter Arthur et Pilou !

Samuel sourit de toutes ses dents à son annonce, tout contente d'avoir pu tirer les rois, puis interprète ce qu'il vient de dire. Il a besoin de quelques secondes pour bien comprendre toutes les conséquences que cette répartition des joueurs implique, et son sourire se fane alors.

\- Max… Je crois qu'on va perdre…

\- Mais noooooon, dis pas ça !

Maximilien, en bon optimiste, motive son partenaire. Pourtant, il perd bien vite son entrain, lorsque dès le premier tour, le jeu absolument fabuleux de leur petite protégée les fout dedans.

\- Et du coup, ça fait 162 points pour nous ! déclare-t-elle toute fière à son partenaire qui compte les points.

Arthur lui renvoie son sourire, et coupe pour laisser Samuel distribuer. En face de lui, son amour de colocataire est blême, et son âme sort délicatement de son corps posé comme une loque sur sa chaise.

\- Je t'avais dis, qu'on allait morfler… grogne Samuel en retournant un valet sur la table. Et en plus je lui fais grâce d'un valet, presque servi avec un petit nœud doré sur un plateau d'argent ! Tu le prends je présume ?

Son sourire lui répond « oui », et Samuel continue sur sa lancée. Et la partie continue, pimentée par les exploits de la jeune femme, le jeu très fin d'Arthur, et les défaites consécutives de Samuel et Maximilien. Au cinquième tour, Samuel retourne à nouveau un valet à la jeune femme le prend avec grand plaisir. Elle range ses cartes, et lance un premier atout. Comme elle est maître, c'est elle qui ramasse le pli. Mais avant de le retourner face cachée contre la table, elle observe bien les cartes. A chaque tour, elle fait de même, et lorsque tout le monde a posé sa dernière carte et que Samuel s'apprête à compter, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de prendre le paquet, et déclare simplement :

\- 128 !

\- Comment ça, 128 ?

Arthur observe minutieusement la jeune femme et son sourire malicieux. Son petit manège n'a pas échappé à sa fine observation, et un léger rictus vient étirer la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Ben, j'ai compté ! déclare la jeune fille, fière d'elle.

\- Comment ça, « t'as compté » ? demande Samuel, dubitatif. Tu n'as même pas encore pris le paquet !

\- Oui, mais j'ai compté pendant le jeu, quand je ramassais les plis !

Maximilien pose sur elle un regard sceptique, et prend le jeu des mains de son colocataire pour vérifier le compte. A la fin du paquet, il déclare, sentencieux :

\- 34.

Samuel est bluffé, et Arthur écrit « 122 » dans la colonne « Ns », un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais comment t'as fait ? s'étonne Samuel.

\- Beeeen… Quand je prenais le pli, je regardais les cartes, et je comptais.

\- Dans ta tête ?

\- Ben oui, sinon c'est trop facile !

Samuel a la bouche béate, et Maximilien soupire en se frottant l'arête du nez. _« Cette partie risque d'être longue… »_ Et effectivement, Arthur et sa partenaire gagne 1413 à 631. Une défaite totale, qui fait passer l'envie à Samuel de défier le duo de choc au Poker, comme il l'avait prévu au départ…

 **…**

Depuis trois jours déjà, les Hearts Pirates ont fait escale sur une petite île printanière, principalement portuaire, dont le centre grouille de marchands en tous genres et de vendeurs ambulants. Alors que la jeune femme avait jusque là préféré le calme du sous-marin et de ses lectures passionnantes, aujourd'hui, elle a décidé qu'elle accompagnerait Justin faire les courses pour le déjeuner. De toute manière, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire : Samuel et Maximilien ont déclaré forfait pour leur partie de Poker. Elle était un peu déçue, elle aurait vraiment aimé jouer encore contre eux, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien, ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi enjoués qu'elle.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Justin a demandé si quelqu'un était d'attaque pour l'accompagner sur l'île, elle a sauté sur l'occasion, entrainant au passage Édouard qui n'avait rien demandé et Benjamin qui passait par là. Avant de sortir, elle a pris soin de passer par le bureau pour prendre son carnet de note et son crayon, mais aussi pour prévenir Law qu'elle sortait. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a fortement grondé parce qu'elle est sortie toute seule sans prévenir personne, elle fait plus attention, pour éviter une autre colère du pirate.

Et les voilà donc tous les quatre, dans les petites ruelles menant vers le centre, Justin en tête, racontant des tas des tas de choses avec passion, la jeune fille sur ses talons, son carnet sous le bras et écoutant attentivement l'apprenti cuistot, Édouard derrière elle, trainant la patte, et finalement Benjamin, fermant la marche. En quelques minutes ils arrivent dans le bourg, et Justin sort la liste de course, que la jeune fille s'empresse de prendre.

\- Alors, il faut acheter de la salade, des radis, des salsifis, des spécialités du coin…

Elle marque une pause.

\- Pourquoi « du coin » ? De quel coin ça parle ?

\- Nan, c'est une expression, explique Justin. Ici, c'est comme si je disais, une spécialité de l'endroit, ou de l'île. Tu vois ?

La jeune fille approuve, et poursuit la liste.

\- Du sopalin, de la peinture bleue azur et du dentifrice pour Mac ! Même que c'est moi que j'ai… Qui ai écrit ça sur le tableau !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et conduit le petit groupe vers les différents marchands. A chaque établis, elle regarde les prix, s'amuse à additionner les chiffres, prend les berries dans le porte-monnaie, essaie de trouver le compte-rond, fait perdre beaucoup de temps à beaucoup de gens, pour finalement déclarer gaiement que « en fait, c'est mieux si je donne pas le prix exact, comme ça je peux compter la monnaie que la vendeuse elle va me rendre ! » Le tout accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Justin soupire. Les maths, c'est sympa, mais à la longue…

* * *

 **NdK** Vous m'excuserez, étant en S et aimant particulièrement les sciences, je pense que Pilou marchera plus sur les traces de Tristan que sur celles de Jules, désolée ^^

Bon, et à part ça, je m'excuse encore, mais j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Rien de trop grave, rassurez-vous. Simplement, avec le bac à partir de mercredi prochain, je suis en pleine révision, et voyez-vous, le chapitre 6 n'est même pas encore commencé. Par conséquent, (qu'est-ce que j'aime cette expression… ^o^) je ne peux vous promettre un chapitre la semaine prochaine. S'il est écrit à temps, je vous le posterai sans faute, sinon, il faudra attendre la semaine suivante. Par contre, rassurez-vous : l'inspiration ne m'a pas quitté, seul le temps vient à me manquer :)

Sur ces joyeuses paroles, je vous souhaite une bien bonne soirée, ne regardez pas trop le foot, ça a tendance à réduire votre part de bon sens et votre vivacité intellectuelle, dormez bien, une énorme merde à tous ceux qui, comme moi, vont aller se fighter avec le sujet de philo, pendant quatre heures mercredi matin, et à la revoyure !

Au plaisir ! ;)


	27. Des nouvelles de l'équipage (2)

**Hellou mes amours !**

Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je vous avais dit « peut-être pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine », et finalement, vous n'en avez pas eu pendant deux semaines. Vous êtes pas trop fâchés ? En vrai, je suis toujours ultra just niveau chapitre. Je n'ai rien prévu d'avance, et comme je serai en Angleterre dimanche prochain, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez pas non plus de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis une auteure absolument infâme T.T

A part ça, ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui est un peu particulier. Vous l'avez vu dans le titre : ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais un bonus. Ouaip', j'me suis dit que, quitte à ne pas avoir eu de chapitres depuis longtemps, autant faire une vraie pause, et vous proposer à la place un bonus qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà. C'était peut-être pas le meilleur raisonnement à avoir, mais le bonus est là, alors bon…

Je remercie très très très très très chaleureusement **Torima Kenro** , **Traff Lamy** , **Angie-Hime-Sama** , **Little Pingoo** et **chessabysse** pour leurs adorables reviews, en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir avec toute cette attente… J'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre à vos gentils messages, mais promis, je le fais demain !

 _Traff Lamy_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review Lamy ! :D Ah, j'avoue que « l'infirmière de la mort », ça claque bien comme surnom ! ^o^ Et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, même si là, pour le coup, j'ai un peu l'impression d'en abuser ^^'_

Je rappelle, comme d'hab, que One Piece n'est pas à moi, tout ça tout ça… Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Je m'excuse encore une fois (oui, je suis en mode Bepo ce soir) pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison ou d'accords que vous pourrez voir dans ce bonus. Ma sœur n'a pas eu le temps de le relire, et ayant enchainé deux soirées ce week-end, je suis assez fatiguée, et ne suis donc pas en mesure de traquer les fautes avec autant de perspicacité que je ne pourrais le faire en temps normal… -.-'

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Bonus**

 _ **Des nouvelles de l'équipage : Pour une histoire de fromage.**_

Les Heart's Pirates sont des pirates. Et comme tous pirates qui se respectent, il y a certaines choses classiques qu'ils adorent : se battre, chercher des trésors, boire beaucoup, les femmes, leur drapeau, leurs convictions, l'océan et le retour sur la terre ferme après des mois de voyage sur (ou sous) l'eau. Comme tous les pirates, il y a des choses qu'ils n'aiment pas : les défaites, les Marines, certains pirates plus cons que les autres, les tempêtes, les coups dans le dos et qu'on fasse du mal à leurs camarades. Et puis, comme tous les pirates, il y a certaines choses qui sont pour eux plus importantes que tout le reste, mais qui diffèrent selon les équipages. Chez les Mugiwara, il y a le chapeau de paille, les convictions et les rêves. Chez les flottes du feu capitaine Barbe Blanche, il y a l'amour pour leur défunt Paternel, l'amour pour sa grande famille, et la fierté. Et chez les Hearts, il y a leur capitaine, ses idées bizarres, et le fromage. Oui, le fromage.

Dans la liste des choses-à-savoir-absolument-avant-d'intégrer-l'équipage-des-Heart's-Pirates (liste régie par Penguin lui-même), l'importance du fromage pour l'équipage apparaît très vite. Et Justin l'avait rapidement compris. Sur ce navire, le fromage, c'est sacré. D'ailleurs, à son arrivée, avant même de lui dire où serait sa chambre, et avec qui il dormirait, on lui avait posé la question suivante : « Quel est ton fromage préféré ? »

Justin est le plus « jeune Heart » de l'équipage. C'est-à-dire que c'est celui qui est arrivé en dernier sur le navire. Avant la poupée, bien sûr. C'est un jeune homme très curieux et polyvalent, qui est arrivé sur le sous-marin jaune par un concours de circonstances qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il voyageait d'île en île depuis bientôt cinq mois, et sa route a croisé celle des Hearts. Lors d'une aventure fort trépidante sur l'île où ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont plus ou moins aidés mutuellement, et Justin s'est particulièrement lié d'amitié avec Marc, petit gringalet, timide et plutôt faible, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Law a alors vu en Justin peut-être la seule personne capable d'aider leur petit couturier, et au moment de prendre la mer, c'est tout naturellement que ce-dernier s'est joint à eux.

Le jeune homme se souvient très bien de ce premier départ. Il venait tout juste de monter sur le navire lorsque ce dernier a quitté la berge. Il a avait encore ses sacs en main, et ce n'est que lorsque la terre eu disparu à l'horizon que l'impressionnant Trafalgar Law s'était tourné vers lui.

\- Quel est ton fromage préféré ?

Justin n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde.

\- Le Cantal.

Il avait laissé un petit silence s'écouler, et avait finalement ajouté :

\- Et le comté, si je peux me permettre d'en citer un deuxième.

Le capitaine avait souri, et avait adressé un regard entendu à Sébastien, cuistot officiel du navire.

Justin avait passé les premiers mois à s'intéresser à tout le monde. Il avait appris la couture avec Marc, les bases en médecines avec le capitaine, Tristan, et plus ou moins l'ensemble de l'équipage, le bricolage et la mécanique avec Mickaël et Jambart, savait déjà naviguer avant d'atterrir là, et a fini par se passionner pour la cuisine, en compagnie de Sébastien.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé a réellement comprendre toute l'adoration que cet équipage vouait à son plateau de fromage. Il avait appris, aux côtés du cuisinier en chef, quel était le fromage préféré de qui, et surtout, comment réaliser un plateau de fromage parfait. Sébastien lui avait enseigné comment tenir l'inventaire du frigidaire, pour être certain de n'être jamais en pénurie de fromage. Il lui avait montré comment gérer les stocks, comment faire ses commandes, et surtout, comment ranger et conserver toute cette réserve de trésor à l'écart des mains gourmandes et indiscrètes des plus voraces du navire.

Justin avait tout appris et tout retenu. Rapidement, il sut mettre en application les conseils de son maître cuistot, et pu aisément l'égaler en matière de fromage. Aujourd'hui, il est totalement autonome, et Sébastien le charge même parfois des repas pendant plusieurs jours sans lui apporter la moindre aide. Justin ne lui en veut en aucun cas. Il sait que Sébastien possède aussi certaines qualités médicales que lui ne possède pas. Et lorsqu'il faut aider le capitaine à l'infirmerie ou au laboratoire, c'est bien Sébastien le mieux placé des deux pour apporter le soutien nécessaire. Alors il fait la cuisine seul, gère les stocks comme un pro et prépare les plateaux de fromage avec amour.

Justin se croyait incapable de la moindre erreur concernant les fromages.

Cette première conviction était déjà une erreur en soi.

 **…**

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis trois jours, c'est Justin qui est chargé de préparer les repas. Le capitaine a lancé une expérience au laboratoire avec Tristan, Penguin, Édouard, Arthur, Bepo et Sébastien, qui doit normalement durer une semaine. Depuis trois jours donc, le cuisinier en chef du navire n'est pas en mesure de s'occuper de la bonne nutrition de son équipage, et c'est Justin qui s'en charge, pendant que Jules initie la Petite à l'histoire et la géographie, et que les autres pirates non occupés à l'expérience s'occupent comme ils peuvent au salon commun ou à la salle des machines.

Le navire est relativement calme en ces périodes d'expérimentations scientifiques, et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Justin prépare le déjeuner. Il a déjà enfourné la viande de monstre marin, et ses légumes printaniers sont épluchés et coupés, prêts à être cuits à leur tour. En attendant le moment propice pour les mettre à chauffer, il décide de préparer les plateaux de fromage. Comme ils sont nombreux dans l'équipage et que le réfectoire n'est pas très grand, les pirates s'étalent toujours sur deux grandes tables de dix places chacunes. Il faut donc préparer, à chaque repas, deux plateaux de fromage, contenant tous les fromages préférés de chacun, pour être certain de satisfaire tous les membres d'équipage, quelle que soit la place que ces derniers choisissent.

Justin adore ce moment, lorsqu'il faut placer avec amour les morceaux de fromages sur les deux plateaux, pour que le tout soit beau à regarder et facile à déguster. Pour être certain de n'oublier aucun fromage, il se répète mentalement la liste qu'il a chérie et apprise par cœur. Il commence toujours par les deux idiots : Sachi et Penguin. Il pose donc les pots de tartare au centre des plateaux, ajoute un peu de fromage à raclette de chaque côté, et sort déjà quelques babybels qu'il éparpillera sur les plateaux à la fin.

Ensuite, viennent Samuel et Maximilien. Les deux sont fans de leerdamer et de tomme de chèvre. Il coupe donc deux morceaux dans les deux fromages, qu'il dépose sur les deux plateaux. Il fait de même pour les fromages d'Édouard et Sébastien. Le premier adore le bleu, tandis que le second préfère le roquefort et la tomme de chèvre, déjà présente sur le plateau. Mickaël rejoint Sébastien pour le roquefort, mais a également une affinité toute particulière pour le chaussée aux moines. Fromage qu'il faut alors ajouter sur les plateaux. Son colocataire, Arthur, préfère quant à lui la tomme de brebis et le comté. Justin part donc en réserve chercher un nouveau morceau de tomme de brebis (puisqu'elle s'est pris une claque et qu'il n'y en a presque plus) et en profite pour prendre un comté, sachant pertinemment que l'équipage a terminé ce fromage la veille au soir.

Et c'est là que ça se complique.

En effet, si Justin trouve aisément de la tomme de brebis, la réserve de comté est, quant à elle, absolument vide. Il fronce les sourcils. Il y en avait encore deux la veille. Il plisse les yeux et vérifie sur l'inventaire des réserves. Les deux derniers comtés ont bien été barrés. Mais quand ? L'apprenti cuisinier souffle par le nez. Il retourne à son plateau de fromage, se disant qu'il mènerait son enquête une fois le déjeuner préparé.

Il dépose la tomme de brebis sur les deux plateaux, se disant qu'Arthur aura au moins un de ses deux fromages préférés. Le comté lui fait penser à son propre colocataire : Marc, dont les fromages préférés sont le comté et le brie. Lui aussi aura un seul de ses fromages favoris.

Justin se sort ensuite un morceau de cantal, et soupire légèrement en songeant que lui non plus n'aura pas de comté ce midi. Il coupe machinalement un morceau de reblochon, fromage dont la propriété est exclusive à Jambart, et pour Benjamin, il faut sortir du camembert en plus du brie. Remarquant qu'il ne reste pas une miette de camembert, Justin retourne en réserve, à la recherche dudit fromage.

Et là, Justin commence à suer à grosse goutte.

A l'emplacement habituel du camembert, il ne trouve que du vide. Alors qu'une vague de panique l'envahit, il réfléchit à toute allure. Benjamin aime le camembert par-dessus tout, mais apprécie assez le brie pour s'en contenter. Justin souffle un bon coup. Benjamin ne dira rien. En revenant dans la cuisine, il note prestement sur le tableau des choses-qu'il-faut-impérativement-racheter-incessamment-sous-peu-rapidement-dans-les-jours-qui-viennent-car-nous-risquons-la-pénurie-dans-peu-de-temps « compte_camembert ». Il fait l'inventaire des fromages qu'il a déjà préparés, et sort alors la tomme de brebis pour Jules. Tristan préfère largement le fromage de chèvre. Malheureusement, Justin ne trouve aucune trace de ce fromage dans le frigo de la cuisine. Il se dirige alors à nouveau vers la réserve, sentant comme un mauvais pressentiment planer dans sa poitrine.

Et le pressentiment de Justin n'était pas infondé.

Dans la réserve, encore une fois, seul le vide répond à l'appel implorant de Justin. Pas de fromage de chèvre. Là, le cuisinier commence à croire à une mauvaise farce. Il retourne toute la réserve, vérifie trois fois sur son inventaire, mais rien n'y fait. Il ne trouve ni le comté, ni le camembert, ni le fromage de chèvre. Le cœur de Justin s'accélère dans sa poitrine, et quelques sueurs froides lui glissent dans le cou. Autant le manque de comté et de camembert n'était pas trop gênant, autant le fait que Tristan n'ait pas de fromage devient plus problématique.

L'apprenti cuistot souffle un bon coup avant de revenir en cuisine. Il se préoccupera des fromages manquants plus tard. D'un geste habile, il allume le feu sous ses petits légumes et baisse légèrement la puissance du four. Il retourne ensuite à ses plateaux de fromage. Il n'a pas encore sorti les fromages de Bepo, de Law et de la petite poupée. Pour l'ours polaire, il coupe un morceau de tomme de vache, et atteint quelques boursins pour la jeune fille, qu'il met pour le moment avec les babybels de Sachi. C'est lorsqu'il arrive au capitaine (car il faut toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin) que Justin comprend qu'il est vraiment dans le caca.

Les deux fromages préférés de son capitaine sont le comté et le fromage chèvre. Les trois fromages manquants sont le camembert, le comté et le fromage de chèvre. Ce qui signifie que son capitaine n'a pas du tout de fromage pour ce midi. Et ça, c'est pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Justin passe du « léger stress » à la « grosse panique ». Il réfléchit à vive allure, en faisant les cent pas dans sa cuisine, jetant des coups d'œil affolés à son plateau de fromage incomplet. Ils sont à on-ne-sait-trop-combien de kilomètre sous la surface de l'eau, il n'y a aucune communication possible avec l'extérieur, et donc aucune possibilité de se procurer du fromage, surtout en si peu de temps.

L'apprenti cuisinier interrompt son parcourt pour aller remuer ses légumes.

La possibilité de laisser les plateaux de fromage tels quels est à exclure. Le capitaine ne supportera jamais de ne pas avoir ses fromages, et dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, c'est Sébastien qui fera à manger et lui qui subira l'expérience.

Il délaisse ses légumes pour vérifier que sa viande va bien.

Il ne lui reste donc qu'une seule possibilité : élucider le mystère de la disparition des fromages. Il s'arrête au milieu de sa cuisine, regarde longuement ses légumes, puis sa viande, puis ses fromages, avant de finalement se décider à agir.

 **…**

Dans le salon commun, Benjamin ronfle sur un pouf, tandis que Marc, Samuel et Maximilien s'affronte dans une violente partie de Jungle Speed. Depuis le début du jeu, Marc ne fait que perdre, et son tas dépasse maintenant celui de ses adversaires mis ensemble. Les trois hommes retournent un à un leurs cartes dans des gestes rapides et précis, dans une atmosphère tendue de concentration. Cela fait maintenant longtemps que personne n'a pris le totem, et les cartes s'amassent devant les tas de chacun. La tension est à son comble : celui qui perdra le paiera très cher.

\- QUI A VOLE LES FROMAGES ?!

Justin fait irruption dans la pièce, effrayant Marc qui prend le totem par réflexe, mais sans aucune raison valable.

\- PERDUUUUU ! s'écrient en cœur Samuel et Maximilien, lui refilant toutes leurs cartes, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

Marc tombe en déprime, tête contre table, pleurant à chaude larme. Justin s'approche, et Samuel se tourne vers lui.

\- Comment ça, « qui a volé les fromages » ? Nos Saints Graals ont disparu ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude perle aux coins des yeux du jeune homme lorsque Justin approuve.

\- Ouais, envolé. Tu saurais pas qui aurait pu les prendre ?

Samuel secoue négativement la tête, et Maximilien fait de même. Soudain, Marc se relève.

\- Mais, Justin, si tu es là… Qui est aux fourneaux ?

\- Personne, et c'est justement mon deuxième problème. Tu pourrais aller surveiller les légumes, la viande, et les fromages pendant que je mène l'enquête ?

Les yeux de Marc s'illuminent, et il se précipite vers la sortie. Depuis le temps qu'il attend l'occasion d'arrêter cet enfer de Jungle Speed !

\- Bah, on joue plus alors ? demande Maximilien en le voyant détaler.

\- On va présumer que non, répond son colocataire. Ça te tente une bataille navale ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se défient du regard, pendant que Justin sort dans le couloir. N'ayant pas eu la solution de son enquête au salon commun, il se dirige vers la bibliothèque, où Jules travaille avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la grande pièce, il entend instantanément la jeune fille lire à haute voix un petit texte traitant de l'histoire de Red Line. Lorsqu'elle le voit entrer, elle s'interrompt.

\- Coucou Zutin ! Que tu fais ?

\- « Qu'est-ce que » tu fais, la reprend l'historien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? redemande alors la jeune fille.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je chasse du fromage.

La jeune fille pencha sa tête sur le côté en haussant son sourcil gauche, pendant que Jules plisse les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes de consternation.

\- Il se passe que des fromages ont disparu. Tu saurais pas qui aurait pu en prendre ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, avant de déclarer :

\- Il me semble que l'expérience du capitaine porte sur des fromages. Ce serait pas étonnant que ce soit eux qui les aient pris.

L'apprenti cuisinier soupire ostensiblement.

\- Et je fais comment, moi, maintenant ?

\- Ou alors…

Jules est perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ou alors, c'est Sachi qui a fait le coup…

\- C'est pas les fromages de Sachi qui manquent, proteste Justin.

Un lourd silence de réflexion suit ces paroles, que la jeune fille interrompt que sa voix cristalline.

\- Tu peux toujours aller lui demander quand même ! Sachi il a toujours des bonnes idées.

Le jeune homme est très sceptique face à cette dernière affirmation, mais n'ayant pas d'autre solution pour le moment, il remercie la jeune femme et quitte la bibliothèque. Il prend alors le couloir de gauche, puis tourne à droite et contourne l'infirmerie pour descendre d'un étage. Il arrive rapidement en salle des machines, où Sachi et Jambart font leurs vérifications quotidiennes.

\- Tiens ! Justin ! C'est rare de te voir trainer par-là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demande le rouquin.

Justin le transperce du regard, comme pour cerner son âme, et Sachi se ratatine sur lui-même.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

L'incompréhension qui se voit dans ses yeux conforte le cuisinier dans son idée. La disparition des fromages n'est pas l'œuvre de Sachi. Il soupire.

\- Des fromages ont disparu, et si je ne les retrouve pas, je vais me faire torturer par le capitaine.

\- Ouch…

Jambart compatit et Sachi se détend. Pour une fois, il n'est pas en tort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui manque ? demande le colosse.

\- Du comté, du camembert et du fromage de chèvre. Le capitaine n'a donc pas de fromage…

Jambart plisse les yeux en signe de réflexion, et demande finalement :

\- Tu l'as dit à Tigrou, qu'il n'y a pas de camembert ?

\- Non, lui aura du brie au moins. J'ai pas estimé nécessaire de…

\- Tu aurais dû, affirme son colocataire.

Il se tourne vers Sachi.

\- Tu peux gérer la salle des machines tout seul quelques minutes ? Je vais monter avec Justin. On va aller voir Tigrou.

\- Pas de problème chef !

Sachi fait le salut militaire, pendant que Jambart entraine Justin vers la sortie.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'aller prévenir Tigrou ?

Justin n'est pas très rassuré, mais Jambart approuve du chef, alors le cuisinier le suit sans rien dire.

 **…**

De retour au salon commun, Justin retrouve Samuel et Maximilien plongé dans leur bataille navale, dans un silence de concentration intense, Benjamin dormant trois mètres plus loin. Il ne bronche pas lorsque Jambart prend place sur le canapé juste en face de lui.

\- Tigrou, on a un problème. On n'a plus de fromage.

Aucune réaction. Jambart souffle par le nez.

\- Y a plus de camembert.

Si Benjamin avait réellement eu des oreilles de tigre, on aurait pu les voir se dresser sur son crâne. Le jeune homme relève doucement la tête, ouvrant ses yeux au minimum, juste assez pour entrevoir son colocataire.

\- Plus… du tout ? demande-t-il sceptique.

Jambart approuve, et Benjamin se relève sur son séant, la mine très consternée. Il réfléchit pendant de longues secondes, semblant tiraillé, victime d'un dilemme insoluble. Il finit tout de même par se lever, s'étire longuement, avant de joindre la sortie. Justin interroge Jambart du regard, et ce dernier lui fait signe de suivre.

L'apprenti cuisinier et le colosse suivent donc Benjamin dans les couloirs. Ils descendent d'un étage, traverse de nombreux couloirs, passent devant la salle des machines, puis devant le laboratoire, avant de s'éloigner de tout lieu connu de Justin. Benjamin s'arrête soudainement devant une lourde porte en ferraille, qu'il déverrouille grâce à une clé qu'il avait gardée quelque part sur lui. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre, et Justin sent une vague de froid sortir de la pièce encore dans l'obscurité. Il fronce les sourcils, et lorsque Benjamin allume la lumière, il ouvre de grands yeux ronds.

Devant lui se tient une énorme réserve de fromage de toutes sortes, correspondant aux goûts de chacun. Des cantals, des comtés et des tommes précèdent des stocks de babybels, de tatares et de boursins, laissant encore assez de place pour les reblochons, les camemberts, les bries, les bleus, les roqueforts, les leerdamers, les fromages à raclette, les fromages de chèvre… Justin n'en croit pas ses yeux.

\- Mais… Depuis quand… Pourquoi… Comment…

Il ne sait plus quoi dire, alors Jambart explique, tout en lui sortant trois comtés, deux camemberts et trois fromages de chèvre.

\- Le capitaine a toujours redouté un soudain vol de fromage. Alors il s'est créé sa réserve secrète et personnelle. Et qui de mieux que Tigrou pour garder un tel secret ?

Justin approuve du chef, toujours secoué par sa vision paradisiaque. Le colosse sort de la pièce avec les fromages qu'il tend à l'apprenti cuisinier, et Benjamin sort à son tour, éteignant la lumière et refermant la lourde porte.

\- Nous comptons donc sur ta… discrétion, quant à l'existence d'une telle réserve.

Justin approuve vivement, sentant sur lui planer on-ne-sais-quelles menaces. Jambart retourne alors en salle des machines, pendant que Justin remonte avec Benjamin vers le salon commun. Là, le cuisinier abandonne le gros tigre qui retourne dormir, et remonte dans sa cuisine retrouver son colocataire, qui remue les légumes avec application.

\- Je suis de retour ! lance-t-il à la volée, en s'engouffrant dans la réserve pour y déposer ses fromages.

\- Et tu as trouvé ? demande son meilleur ami.

\- Ouaip' ! Mais j'te dirai pas comment !

Justin tire la langue à Marc, qui fait la moue. Et pendant que les deux hommes finissent de préparer le repas en se chamaillant, deux étages plus bas, dans le laboratoire des Heart, sept pirates travaillent au-dessus de deux comtés, un fromage de chèvre et un camembert. Leur but ? Essayer de trouver comment recréer du fromage en grande quantité à partir d'un simple petit bout, par prolifération cellulaire.

Quand on vous dit que le fromage c'est tout une religion chez les Heart…

* * *

 **NdK** Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire un truc sur le fromage ! Eh bien voilà. C'est fait. ^^

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, il y a de très fortes chances pour que vous n'ayez pas de chapitre dimanche prochain, mais je vous promets que je ne vous oublie pas. Je vais me replonger dans l'écriture et vais tout faire pour reprendre assez d'avance pour vous éviter de nouveaux désagréments à l'avenir.

En espérant que ce bonus vous ait tout de même contenté ! La bonne soirée !


	28. III-6- Nouveautés et suspicions

**OH MY GOOOOOOD ! J'ai failli vous oublier les enfants ! 'O' (d'où l'heure tardive à laquelle ce chapitre va sortir… Mes excuses.)**

Et oui, je suis bel et bien de retour ! Je vous l'avais dit, la semaine dernière, j'étais en Angleterre, donc pas de chapitre. Deux semaines plus tôt, je vous avais proposé un petit bonus sur le fromage, et la semaine d'avant, on s'était arrêté sur la P'tite qui découvrait les maths. Aujourd'hui, elle poursuit son apprentissage au travers d'une petite promenade matinale… Ça vous tente ? :D

Je remercie avec pleins de bisous mes revieuweuses adorées **Angie-Hime-Sama** , **Torima Kenro** et **Kageki** pour vos adorables messages, et vous rappelle comme d'habitude que Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jambart, le sous-marin et le One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. *logique*

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Nouveautés et suspicions.**_

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que les pirates se sont arrêtés sur l'île de Tortuga, mais le Log Pose n'est toujours pas rechargé. Alors ils flânent dans les rues, explorent les environs, visitent la côte sauvage… Pour assurer l'équilibre psychologique de sa jeune élève, et pour éviter que son cerveau ne surchauffe, victime d'un trop grand temps passer à étudier contre trop peu de temps passé à l'air libre, Tristan a exigé que la jeune femme aille avec les pirates à chacune de leur sortie. Et aujourd'hui, elle doit les accompagner pour une petite promenade matinale sur la falaise.

Pendant que Justin et Sébastien sont occupés en cuisine, que Sachi et Penguin s'occupent des machines avec Jambart, et qu'Edouard s'entraine seul à la vigie, le reste de l'équipage se promène donc dans les coins les plus reculés de l'île. Ils marchent sur la falaise, la mer à leur gauche et une épaisse forêt à leur droite, depuis bientôt une heure sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Seuls quelques oiseaux plus hardis que les autres ont osé montrer le bout de leur bec, et quelques mouettes, insensibles à la présence humaine, passent au-dessus de leur tête. L'une a même l'audace de se lâcher à quelques centimètres seulement de Mickaël, qui se fige un instant, avant de s'énerver contre la mouette partie déjà trop loin. Ça fait rire la jeune femme, et son rire cristallin est vite accompagné de celui plus grave des autres membres d'équipage. Mickaël boude, et les rires redoublent d'intensité.

\- Tu sais comment a été formé cette île ? demande soudainement Tristan, attirant légèrement l'attention de la jeune fille.

Comme elle secoue négativement la tête, le jeune homme s'arrête pour contempler l'horizon.

\- C'est à la fois de l'histoire, et à la fois de la science.

Le mot « histoire » attire Jules et le mot « science » capte l'entière attention de la jeune femme, qui s'approche pour mieux entendre.

\- Ça s'appelle de la géologie, continue Tristan. Jules, tu saurais comment a été formé cette île ? demande-t-il à son colocataire.

\- Evidemment. Pas besoin d'être scientifique pour le comprendre.

Il regarde à son tour les rochers à l'horizon, pendant que le reste du groupe fait une pause et sort gourdes d'eau, de bière et de rhum.

\- Tu vois tous ces rochers, Petite ?

La jeune fille répond à Jules par la positive, et l'historien poursuit.

\- Ils appartiennent tous à cette île. Mais pas seulement.

Il se décale légèrement vers l'est et poursuit.

\- Tu vois là-bas, il y a une autre île au loin.

\- Bon, c'est pas vraiment une île, rectifie Tristan. Disons que le Log Pose ne la capterait même pas, tellement c'est petit.

La jeune femme hoche du chef en signe de compréhension, et Jules reprend la parole.

\- En fait, ces îles ont été formées par un point chaud. Il y a un point chaud, comme un volcan sous nos pieds, qui de temps en temps, entre en éruption. La lave jaillit dans la mer, et forme des rochers en refroidissant. Avec le temps, la plaque du dessus avance, et le point chaud dessous ne bouge pas. Quand il entre à nouveau en éruption, il forme une deuxième île, dans le même axe que la première, et ainsi de suite.

\- Wouha… s'émerveille la jeune femme. C'est l'histoire qui dit tout ça ?

\- Nope ! assure Tristan. Enfin, pas seulement. C'est surtout de la science, en fait. La géologie, c'est l'étude des roches et de la terre. Par exemple, en observant les rochers qui nous entourent, on peut voir qu'ils sont faits en roche magmatique volcanique, ce qui prouve qu'ils ont bien été formés par un refroidissement rapide de la lave.

Tristan discerne un voile d'incompréhension dans les yeux de son élève, alors il conclut :

\- Mais je te réexpliquerai tout ça plus en détail au sous-marin.

La jeune fille approuve, et Jules enchaine.

\- Mais tu sais, l'histoire peut nous raconter des tas d'autres trucs fabuleux ! Par exemple, tu savais que l'un des dirigeants de ce pays est arrivé au pouvoir grâce à de simples choux ?

La jeune femme ouvre sur lui des yeux étonnés et curieux. Jules sourit, et ne se fait pas prier pour raconter cette histoire. Les pirates reprennent la marche, et emporté dans sa lancée, Jules finit même par raconter toute l'histoire de l'île, ou du moins, le plus important, sous les yeux captivés de la petite, qui en oublie même de prendre des notes tant elle boit ses paroles.

Non loin d'eux, Law observe la scène, un sourire tendre collé aux lèvres.

 **…**

Après avoir marché pendant deux bonnes heures, les pirates décident de rentrer au bateau. Comme certains ont déjà mal aux pieds, Jules propose de couper à travers l'épaisse forêt pour raccourcir le trajet du retour. Tous les pirates approuvent, et ils s'engouffrent entre les arbres, progressant parfois avec difficulté entre les branches, les buissons et les ronces. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui fait fuir leur bonne humeur, et plus particulièrement celle de la jeune femme, qui prend un plaisir monstre à demander le nom de tous les végétaux qu'ils croisent à Samuel, spécialiste en la matière. A chaque nouveauté rencontrée, elle s'arrête, griffonne rapidement sur son carnet la forme du végétal, et note son nom et ses caractéristiques. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Maximilien remarque que ses dessins sont grossiers, parfois même impossible à identifier, et que son écriture est très souvent illisible. Pourtant, la jeune fille semble satisfaite de ses notes, alors il ne fait aucun commentaire, et se contente de rester derrière eux, en attitude protectrice, tout en écoutant son colocataire étaler ses connaissances sur les champignons.

Un peu plus tard, ils croisent des daims du pays, et la jeune femme délaisse totalement la flore, pour se fasciner pour la faune de la forêt. Et c'est auprès de Bepo qu'elle va alors se réfugier, lui posant mille questions sur les animaux aperçus : écureuils, sangliers, lézards, oiseaux… Samuel boude un peu de s'être ainsi fait voler la vedette, mais lorsque les pirates passent à côté d'un immense roncier rempli de mûres, il est heureux de pouvoir à nouveau parler végétaux.

Law marche derrière tout le monde, observant son équipage, un fin rictus collé aux lèvres. A ses côtés, Benjamin le fixe de ses billes noires. Ce regard, le capitaine ne le connaît que trop bien. C'est celui qui dit « Je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver laquelle… ». A cette déclaration muette, Law répond par un sourire plus franc et par un air malicieux. Benjamin ne connaît que trop bien cet air. C'est celui qui dit « Tu verras bien… » et qui laisse entendre qu'il ne dira rien d'autre pour le moment. Alors il délaisse son capitaine et pose à nouveaux ses yeux neutres sur le groupe devant lui. Il verra bien…

 **…**

Outre ces quelques péripéties végétales et animales, le retour s'est fait sans encombre, et c'est avec une faim de loup que les pirates regagnent enfin leur navire. Après un déjeuner bien mérité, quelques pirates s'installent au salon commun pour jouer aux cartes, tandis que la jeune femme s'enferme dans la bibliothèque pour remettre en ordre les notes qu'elle a prises le matin même. Elle est tellement absorbée par son méticuleux travail (qui consiste à essayer de déchiffrer ses dessins et son écriture, non sans grande difficulté) qu'elle n'entend même pas Law entrer et s'installer au grand bureau à côté d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il referme violemment un vieux livre de sciences tout poussiéreux que la jeune fille sursaute, faisant ainsi déraper son crayon. Elle pose sur son voisin de grands yeux à la fois apeurés et à la fois surpris. Le capitaine s'excuse, sans pouvoir réprimer un petit sourire amusé, et la petite poupée reprend son souffle.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Ah oui, j'ai vu ça ! assure le pirate. J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu m'avais entendu entrer.

La jeune fille secoue négativement la tête. Un timide silence s'installe, bien vite rompu par Law.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

La jeune fille tord ses lèvres, en signe de désapprobation, et explique :

\- J'arrive pas très bien à me relire, et pis je reconnais pas mes dessins…

Le chirurgien de la mort hoche du chef, l'air très concerné.

\- Et pis Samuel il joue aux cartes, du coup il peut pas m'aider…

Le pirate réfléchit un instant, puis déclare :

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire…

Il s'engouffre dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, et en revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros livre qu'il donne à la jeune femme. Elle déchiffre le titre avec quelques difficultés.

\- Her…bier… Ça veut dire quoi « herbier » ?

\- Un herbier, c'est un livre qui recense bon nombre de végétaux terrestres. Tu n'auras pas tout dedans, mais peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider.

Un sourire immense illumine le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Merci Cat'taine !

Un tendre rictus étire les lèvres du pirate, qui observe encore quelques minutes son cobaye feuilleter le bouquin, avant de ressortir de la bibliothèque. Il traverse les couloirs, son Nodachi sur l'épaule et son bonnet fièrement vissé sur son crâne. En passant devant le salon commun, il croise Benjamin, qui le toise du regard. Encore une fois, aucune parole n'est échangée. Mais les deux hommes se comprennent à la perfection.

Lorsque le premier pense « Je sais que tu sors pour mettre en œuvre la fameuse idée que tu as derrière la tête, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est et ça me chiffonne », son capitaine lui répond à nouveau « Tu verras bien, je te dis… ». Law passe devant Benjamin, toujours son fin rictus collé aux lèvres, et emprunte l'escalier qui mène au pont, sous le regard insistant du pirate, qui tente en vain de percer les pensées de son capitaine.

* * *

 **NdK** Oui. Oui, je sais. Je sais, ce chapitre se finit pas forcément hyper bien. Désolée. *ou paaaaas ! :D* Nan, en vrai, ce chapitre a beau être plus court que les précédents, je l'aime bien quand même… :') Je vous souhaite la bonne soirée, et à la semaine prochaine !

 **Au plaisir ! :)**


	29. III-7- Avidité et complicité

**Hellou mes amours !**

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Je rentre juste d'un week-end chargé chez ma grand-mère en Normandie. Le festival Art Sonic, à Briouze, vous connaissez ? Si oui, tant mieux, j'y étais ! Sinon, tant pis pour vous, vous savez pas ce que vous loupez x)

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, et surtout à notre capitaine, dont l'idée vous a au moins autant perturbé que Benjamin :') Donc, je remercie très chaleureusement **YukiHeartPirates** , **Torima Kenro** et **chessabysse** pour vos reviews débordantes d'impatience. Merci encore, vous êtes des amours !

Comme d'hab, le disclaimer et tout ça, One Piece pas à moi, la p'tite qui m'appartient, tout ça tout ça quoi… x) Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Avidité et complicité.**_

Les rues sont agitées, les échoppes regorgent de clients, les marchands sont aux anges… Sur cette île printanière, la ville portuaire prospère. Elle jouit d'un fort attrait touristique, et sait marchander habilement avec les quelques pirates qui passent par-là. Son commerce est au beau fixe, et Law se dit en traversant la place principale que c'est une des villes les plus heureuses qu'il ait rarement eu l'honneur de traverser. Il se demande un instant si ce bonheur étonnant ne cacherait pas quelques magouilles sombres de quelques hommes du gouvernement corrompu, mais il délaisse rapidement ses obscures pensées. Il n'est pas là pour faire régner la justice.

Non. Il est là pour une raison bien précise.

Il emprunte une des rues principales, avant de bifurquer dans une petite ruelle, loin de l'agitation de la grande place du marché. Plus il marche et plus le calme se fait autour de lui. Il avance d'un pas régulier, lent, mais déterminé. Il sait exactement où il va. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver quel chemin prendre, et tous ses sens sont concentrés sur le silence qui prend place dans la rue. Elle est étroite, bordée par deux grands immeubles à la fois vieux et traditionnels, dont le charme attirerait les yeux de plus d'un curieux. Pourtant, Law ne tourne pas la tête, et reste à l'affût. Ce genre de rue est toujours l'idéal pour une embuscade, et il n'est pas sans ignorer les avis de recherches portant sa trogne qui ornent les murs de cette belle cité. Pourtant, il parvient à son but sans encombre, et s'arrête finalement devant une petite boutique. Elle paraît miteuse d'un premier abord. Mais Law l'avait déjà remarqué en passant devant avec ses hommes lors de leur dernière sortie en ville : il est persuadé qu'elle regorge de quelques petits bijoux qui pourraient fortement l'intéresser…

Il contemple un instant l'enseigne, qui affiche fièrement le dicton : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les rats lisent », et pousse finalement la porte, se faisant ainsi avaler par la petite bâtisse.

Il n'en ressortira qu'une demi-heure plus tard, et rentrera au navire une heure après en être sorti, toujours sous l'œil avisé de Benjamin, qui faisait alors semblant de dormir au salon commun. La fin de la journée ressemble à toutes les autres, l'équipage dîne dans la bonne humeur, et la jeune fille lit quelques lignes à son capitaine avant d'aller se coucher.

 **…**

Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme peine à trouver le sommeil. Elle repense à ses plantes et à ses animaux. Elle repense à Jules, Tristan, Samuel et Bepo. Elle sent qu'ils connaissent encore des tas et des tas de choses, mais ils ne veulent pas les lui apprendre. Ils disent qu'il ne faut pas aller trop vite, qu'il ne faut pas rester enfermé dans la bibliothèque, qu'il faut aller dehors, qu'il faut peut-être arrêter d'étudier de temps en temps…

La petite poupée n'est pas satisfaite de ces discours. Elle a déjà appris pleins de choses, en sciences, en français, en histoire un petit peu. Jules lui a un peu parlé de la géographie, et cette matière commence à piquer son intérêt. Mais elle sent qu'on la freine. Comme s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle grandisse trop vite.

Ce ne sont que des sensations, et la jeune femme ne parvient pas encore à mettre des mots sur cette gêne qui la ronge parfois, lorsque Jules s'excuse parce qu'il occupé, ou que Tristan lui fait comprendre qu'il ne peut pas lui expliquer l'origine de la maladie maintenant parce qu'il est fatigué. Les questions qu'elle se pose et les phrases qu'elle essaie de former pour exprimer ces sensations restent à l'état d'embryon au fond d'elle-même. Elle veut apprendre, mais ne parvient pas à le dire, à le formuler, à l'exprimer. Alors elle ne dit rien, et essaie, seule, dans la bibliothèque, de résoudre ses problèmes.

Et si elle en parlait à Cat'taine ?

A cette pensée, la jeune fille se relève un peu dans son lit. La chambre est plongée dans le gris de la nuit, et le silence est parfait. Elle regarde la porte qui mène vers la chambre du pirate. Après tout, il lui a bien trouvé un herbier cet après-midi. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

La jeune femme se rallonge dans son lit en soupirant. Non. Il y a quelque chose qui tourne autour de Cat'taine. Comme une aura mystérieuse qui l'attire et l'effraie à la fois. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Sans doute beaucoup plus que tout le reste de son équipage.

Il sait, mais il ne dit rien.

La petite poupée fronce ses fins sourcils en plantant ses yeux dans son plafond. Que sait son capitaine ? Il lui est toujours apparu comme une évidence que Law « sait ». Mais que sait-il exactement ? Inexorablement, elle a la certitude que ce qu'il sait l'intéresse, comme si elle aussi voulait savoir tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Et cette pensée l'attriste. C'est comme s'il y avait un voile entre lui et elle. Il sait. Mais s'il ne dit rien, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle aussi le sache. C'est que quelque chose les différencie, les sépare. Mais quoi ?

La jeune femme se retourne dans son lit. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit différent. A la réflexion, c'est plutôt comme s'il était supérieur. C'est peut-être là tout le sens du mot « capitaine »…

Sur ces pensées vaporeuses, la petite poupée trouve enfin les bras de Morphée, et parvient finalement à terminer sa nuit agitée. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, un petit paquet posé sur sa table de chevet va venir ébranler ses dernières réflexions.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveille, elle ressent tout de suite la présence de son capitaine, déjà affairé à son bureau. Elle prend alors son temps pour se réveiller complètement, pour s'étirer, et contempler par le hublot ouvert le magnifique ciel bleu au-dehors. Et lorsqu'elle s'assied dans son lit, elle repère instantanément le paquet rouge et jaune sur sa table de chevet. Elle fronce les sourcils et interroge son capitaine du regard.

\- C'est pour toi, déclare-t-il simplement, sans relever les yeux de ses papiers.

Intriguée, la jeune femme étend les bras jusqu'au bout de son petit lit, et se saisit de l'étrange chose. Elle est alors très surprise de son poids, et peine à la ramener jusqu'à elle. Le paquet fait plus de deux fois sa main en hauteur, et un peu moins en largeur. Il est très épais, et effectivement très lourd. Elle lance à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le pirate à son bureau, et se rend alors compte qu'il a cessé son activité et qu'il l'observe attentivement, comme il sait si bien le faire, les coudes posés sur le bureau et le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes.

Elle connaît ce regard par cœur, et sait pertinemment qu'il ne dira rien d'autre. Alors elle reporte son attention sur l'étrange paquet, qu'elle ouvre délicatement. Elle commence par défaire le nœud doré qui entourait le pavé rouge. Puis, elle déchire les scotchs avec précaution, pour ouvrir le paquet en abimant le moins possible le papier cadeau. Lorsqu'elle comprend enfin ce qu'elle tient dans les mains, ses yeux s'agrandissent, dans un mélange de surprise et de profonde gratitude. Son capitaine vient de lui offrir un dictionnaire tout neuf ou presque, imagé, recensant la quasi-totalité des mots, aussi bien communs que scientifiques, existants à ce jour sur le globe.

Elle regarde son capitaine, la bouche entrouverte, peinant à croire que ce livre soit pour elle.

\- Si, c'est bien pour toi, Gamine. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, alors il te faut bien écouter.

A ces mots, la jeune fille ferme sa bouche et perd son air étonné pour revêtir l'expression qu'elle a chaque fois qu'elle se concentre. Elle pose le dictionnaire plus loin et s'assoit en tailleur face au pirate, prête à boire ses paroles. Ce dernier prend le temps de laisser traîner le silence, avant de finalement déclarer.

\- Tu t'es éveillée voilà six mois, jour pour jour. En quelque sorte, on peut considérer que cela fait six mois que tu vis.

Il marque une légère pause, hésite à en dire plus, puis finalement poursuit :

\- Il est habituellement de coutume d'offrir un présent aux enfants lors de leur anniversaire. C'est-à-dire, lorsqu'ils ont un, deux, trois ans ou plus. Tu n'as que six mois. C'est la moitié d'un an. Mais je te sais impatiente. Et ton avidité me touche et me parle. Dans un sens, j'étais pareil quand j'étais jeune. Je voulais tout le temps apprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas toujours. C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau il laisse couler un silence, avant de conclure :

\- Je t'offre donc ce dictionnaire, en espérant qu'il puisse combler le vide que tu redoutes tant lorsque mes hommes ne peuvent se consacrer à ton éducation. Il est à toi. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Comme elle sent qu'il a fini, elle abaisse légèrement la tête, sans le quitter des yeux, et lui simplement et humblement :

\- Merci… Cat'taine…

Il sourit et se lève. Il s'étire un instant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il va pour ouvrir le battant de bois, mais s'arrête avant et se retourne vers la jeune femme.

\- Et puis… Si jamais un jour personne ne peut t'enseigner ce que tu souhaites apprendre…

Il cherche ses mots, puis conclut simplement :

\- N'hésite pas à venir me solliciter. Je suis aussi là pour ça.

Il lui sourit, mais son sourire a quelque chose d'inhabituel. Aussi étrange que furtif, il s'efface lorsque le capitaine sort dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui. A présent seule dans la pièce, la jeune fille regarde son dictionnaire, encore surprise de ce présent et des quelques confessions que son capitaine vient de lui faire.

Et ce sourire… Il n'était pas comme ceux qu'elle connaît déjà. Ni sournois, ni hautain, il était comme supérieur mais bienveillant. Comme un sourire complice.

Lorsque ce mot lui vient à l'esprit, la jeune femme lève des yeux déterminés sur la porte qui mène vers l'extérieur. C'est exactement ça. Complice. Comme si son capitaine n'avait pas que ce rôle dominant. Comme s'il y avait autre chose qui commençait à germer. La jeune fille sourit. Elle le sent : ça va être une bonne journée.

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilààààà ! C'était en fait un cadeau de sixmoisiversaire ! :'D (ndla : ce mot n'existe absolument pas. Il a été *presque* entièrement inventé par **R.N. Zuzu**.) Brrrrref ! J'espère que vous avez kiffé ce chapitre, (moi oui xD) je m'excuse de la courteur de ce que je vous sers en ce moment, mais si ça vous dérange pas, je pense garder des chapitres de cette taille-là à l'avenir ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite la bonne soirée !


	30. III-8- Capitaine et maître

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment va ?**

Aujourd'hui, j'vous propose un chapitre beaucoup plus descriptif. En effet, aujourd'hui, Law écrit dans son précieux journal d'expérience ! :D

Je remercie énormément **YukiHeartPirates** , **chessabysse** , **Mitsune-La-Renarde** , **Lerugamine** , **Torima Kenro** , **R.N. Zuzu** et **Else1991** pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait énoooooormément plaisir en cette période creuse de vacances. Vraiment les gens, vous êtes des amours ! :keur :

Comme d'habitude, One Piece n'est pas à moi. Par contre, pas touche à Pilou et aux membres d'équipage qui gravitent autour !

Bonne lecture les gens ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **PArtie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Capitaine et maître.**_

 _Jour 187._

 _Le prototype humain se porte bien. Il a eu six mois il y a cinq jours. Pour l'occasion, je lui ai offert un nouveau dictionnaire, et tout l'équipage a participé à l'achat d'un herbier/animalier universel, sur idée de Sachi et Penguin. Le cobaye a été fortement surpris, mais surtout extrêmement reconnaissant envers ces présents. Il a fallu lui expliquer la raison de ces soudains élans de générosité matérielle, pour l'aider à comprendre. Je pense qu'il a saisi l'idée. Il n'a pas posé d'autres questions à ce sujet, mais je suis certain qu'il garde ses interrogations pour lui, dans l'attente de pouvoir les formuler à haute voix._

 _Sa curiosité et son avidité à apprendre sont montées en flèche après avoir découverts l'univers magique et fascinant des sciences. Pourtant, avant d'arriver à une telle passion pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, la poupée a dû traverser une période de vide, qui l'a beaucoup affectée. Comme une sorte de coup de blues qui lui minait le moral. Cette phase de légère dépression a été causée par sa première « échappée »._

 _L' « échappée » est une activité à laquelle le cobaye aime tout particulièrement s'adonner ces derniers temps. Cela consiste à sortir du bureau, la nuit, et à déambuler dans les couloirs du sous-marin obscur et silencieux, pour penser à diverses choses. La première fois qu'il est sorti, c'était après qu'il ait craché du feu en essayant d'éteindre un chandelier. Si depuis il n'a pas renouveler cet étrange exploit, cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir compris qu'il pouvait le faire, et que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Face à cette aptitude inattendue, la poupée est sortie. Et lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle a simplement demandé « Je suis quoi, moi ? », preuve que son escapade nocturne a bien servi à faire mûrir ses pensées._

 _Après cette première échappée est donc arrivée cette phase de vide. Une période qui a en fait servi de transition entre deux états d'esprits. Le premier est celui que la poupée a toujours eu depuis son réveil : une curiosité primaire pour le sensible, c'est-à-dire pour tout ce qui est matériel, physique et apparent. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'apprendre à se mouvoir, à parler, et à se comporter comme tout être humain normal. C'est ce qui lui a permis d'acquérir les bases. Mais lorsqu'elle a été confrontée à son étrange capacité à cracher du feu, elle s'est posé de nouvelles questions qui étaient d'un ordre tout autre. En effet, ces interrogations relevaient alors d'une curiosité plus haute pour l'intellect. Ce désir de tendre vers la connaissance était tout à fait nouveau pour elle. Et face à l'inconnu, son esprit s'est braqué et s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même. D'où ces quelques jours d'inactivité, d'ennui et de mal-être, qui a affaibli son organisme et qui a conduit à un bon rhume, lui faisant découvrir au passage l'effet de la maladie._

 _Et c'est lorsqu'elle fut au plus bas qu'elle trouva comment se relever._

 _Par je ne sais quel hasard, elle a été attirée par un livre de sciences qu'elle a voulu lire. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore un niveau de connaissance suffisant pour comprendre son ouvrage qu'elle est allé au-devant de Jules et Tristan, enfin prête à recevoir leur enseignement. Et depuis, elle progresse à une vitesse fulgurante._

 _Je ne saurais dire si cette capacité à assimiler rapidement des connaissances aussi pointues relève du travail des créateurs du cobaye, ou bien si elle est simplement due au hasard. Il est stipulé dans le livre n°423 que les scientifiques ont testé quelques nouvelles techniques qui pourraient possiblement permettre une plus grande intelligence à l'humain artificiel, mais il n'est pas précisé si ces expériences ont été concluantes. Je laisse donc le doute planer quant à l'origine de ses facilités d'apprentissage._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, et quand bien même mes hommes se font un plaisir d'aider leur élève dans sa progression, je sens bien qu'ils ne peuvent en assumer seuls la lourde tâche, et qu'ils sont parfois eux-mêmes incapable de répondre aux attentes de mon cobaye. Et c'est ici que mon rôle devient ambigu. Je suis le capitaine de ce navire. Je suis un pirate. Mais je suis avant tout un fervent scientifique, qui aime se plier avec rigueur à l'observation minutieuse de l'évolution de son cobaye. Ce rôle se mariait à merveille avec mon statut de capitaine, qui me permettait d'avoir l'autorité, et qui institue de manière assez instinctive une hiérarchie entre l'humaine artificielle et moi-même. Je reste au-dessus, c'est moi qui mène à la fois le navire et à la fois le développement du sujet d'étude. Ce rôle me permettait de rester en retrait dans son évolution : je ne suis pas acteur, mais simple observateur. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui permets de grandir._

 _Mais au fur et à mesure que la gamine découvre le monde, elle devient plus avide, et je me sens plus étriqué dans ce rôle qui me semble alors beaucoup trop passif. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne me mêlais pas de son enseignement, je ne faisais qu'en observer le résultat. Mais il y a six jours, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'aider._

 _Elle était dans une impasse, et Samuel, qui aurait pu la démêler de ses végétaux, était indisposé à l'aider, puisque plongé dans une partie de poker qu'il perdait d'ailleurs haut-là main. J'avais à faire à la bibliothèque, et c'est là que je l'ai trouvée, se tordant les méninges face à ses dessins impossibles à différencier. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et lui ai instantanément trouvé un herbier pour l'aider. Dans ses yeux se lisait la gratitude, mais également la soumission, preuve de mon statut de capitaine à ses yeux._

 _Cette soumission, bien que toujours présente aujourd'hui, se transforme peu à peu en respect complice. Je le sens. Durant ces cinq derniers jours, la Gamine n'a pas hésité à venir me solliciter, soit pour me montrer ses progrès, soit pour me poser des questions. Ce sont les interrogations qui, je suppose, devaient envahir son esprit lors de ses échappées, qui commencent à sortir, doucement, une par une._

 _Parmi toutes ses questions, j'ai recensé les plus représentatives de son esprit à la fois terre-à-terre et ignorant, et à la fois rêveur et réfléchi. Elle m'a demandé par exemple « C'est qui les gens en blanc et bleu, qui sont habillés pareil ? », « Pourquoi y a le jour, et pourquoi y a la nuit ? », « Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on trouve une île, on trouve des gens qui n'ont pas de bateau ? », « Pourquoi ces gens ne vont-ils pas sur l'eau ? », « Pourquoi y a des gens qui nous regardent bizarrement ? ». Autant de questions étonnantes, et parfois déstabilisantes pour mon esprit rigide de pirate aguerri. J'essaie d'y répondre, je lui donne parfois quelques pistes, ou bien je lui propose un livre qui pourra répondre à sa question._

 _L'arrivée de cette petite poupée sur le navire a ébranlé tout l'équipage, et c'est tous ensemble que nous évoluons autour d'elle. Nous progressons avec elle, nous l'accompagnons, nous partageons ses moments de doutes et ses succès. Il est assez intéressant d'étudier la cohésion et la solidarité qui se sont créées sur le navire. Cette atmosphère d'encouragements et d'enthousiasme concerne tout le monde et a pour noyau cette petite coquille qui était vide et que nous remplissons, chaque jour un peu plus, de notre savoir. L'expérience inachevée se complète et prend une forme nouvelle._

 _Mais pour qu'elle aboutisse complètement, il va falloir changer quelques paramètres de cette expérience. Il va falloir redistribuer certains rôles. Comme il a souvent fallu passer du scientifique au capitaine pour acquérir le respect et l'autorité, il va peut-être falloir passer du capitaine au maître, pour amener le cobaye dans les hautes strates de la connaissance, pour enfin pouvoir lui dire un jour d'où il vient._

Un coup de canon déchire l'air, et instantanément, une alarme résonne dans tout le navire. La voix de Mickaël résonne dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Tous à vos postes, bande de lavette ! Ici Micka à la vigie, on se fait attaquer par un navire pirate qui s'était habilement dissimulé derrière un rocher visiblement fabriqué par eux dans le seul but de nous attaquer par surprise. Le pavillon m'est inconnu. Soit c'est des pirates ignorants qui nous connaissent pas ('fin, pas encore), soit c'est des pirates suicidaires, et dans ces cas-là, on peut plus rien pour eux. Pas la peine de plonger, c'est que du menu-fretin. T'es même pas obligé de sortir, Cap'tain !

La voix de Mickaël se tait, et dans les couloirs, des pas pressants se font entendre. Tous se dirigent vers le pont, où quelques combats ont déjà lieux. Law pose son regard serein sur sa jeune protégée, assise sur sa banquette. Elle lit tranquillement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des pirates les attaquent. Comme d'habitude, elle reste à l'intérieur, sans poser de question. Les premières fois, elle fronçait les sourcils, en signe d'incompréhension et de méfiance. Mais au fil des mois et des attaques, elle s'y est habituée. Law lui a formellement interdit d'aller au-dehors dans ce genre de moment. Il lui a dit que c'était dangereux pour elle. Au début, elle s'inquiétait pour Sachi et Penguin. Maintenant, elle sait qu'ils reviendront avec seulement quelques égratignures.

Dans les haut-parleurs, la voix de Jambart répond à Mickaël.

\- Ici Jambart, de la salle des machines ! Ici tout va bien, la coque n'a pas été endommagée. Je reste avec Samuel et Maximilien pour assurer le bon fonctionnement des machines. On est prêt à accélérer ou à plonger à tout moment.

Law ferme les yeux en inspirant longuement, avant d'expirer calmement par le nez. Il est capitaine d'un bateau pirate. Il est le scientifique en chef d'une expérience inachevée qu'il compte bien terminer. Et depuis quelques temps, il est également le maître d'une élève dont la formation reste à consolider. Une élève sur un bateau pirate. Une élève qui n'a même pas conscience de son statut de pirate. Une élève qui n'a même pas idée que dans le monde, d'autres pirates parcourent les océans, à la poursuite de rêves et de trésors. D'autres pirates qui, parfois, croisent leur route.

Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur le monde qui l'entoure…

Le capitaine pirate rouvre ses paupières et se lève sentencieusement.

\- Dis-moi, Gamine…

L'interpelée lève les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Savais-tu qu'il y avait d'autres pirates qui, comme nous, sillonnent les océans à la recherche d'aventure ?

La jeune femme fronce ses fins sourcils dans une expression d'incompréhension mêlée à de la curiosité. Elle fait « non » de la tête, et Law sourit narquoisement. Il ouvre la porte, et une fois dans le couloir, il tourne légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Alors suis-moi…

* * *

 **NdK** Ouais, j'avoue, je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les fins en cliffhanger en ce moment mais… Je kiff vous en faire ! :'D Bon, et à part ça, ça vous a pas trop dérangé, ce chapitre presque exclusivement centré sur Law ? J'avais besoin de l'écrire, mais je sais pas si ça rend très bien au final… Par contre, je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience une attaque de pirates ou de Marines. Et bien voilààààà ! Enfin… Voilà les prémisses, tout du moins ! )

Ah, et autre chose, je vais être, la semaine prochaine et la suivante, en vacances en camping. L'accès à internet étant incertain, je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de vous partager la suite durant ce laps de temps… En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus…

Bon, moi j'vous laisse, j'vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à la prochaine ! :D


	31. III-9- Effrois et incompréhension

**Bonjour tout le monde, et mes plus plates excuses sur un petit plateau argenté, enrobées d'un joli ruban doré.**

Nan, sincèrement, désolée. Je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait une petite pause pour cause d'absence de connexion internet. Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette « petite » pause s'est littéralement métamorphosée en méga break de un mois. La raison ? Ben… Pas grand-chose de valable en fait. J'ai été très occupée pendant mes vacances, et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire comme je l'aurais voulu…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous ai pas oublié, loin de là, et mon inspiration pour cette histoire ne s'est pas amenuisée ! Au contraire, vos adorables mots et reviews me motivent toujours plus à écrire ! Le problème, c'est que je rentre en prépa bio, et que le temps risque de me manquer, encore… Je m'en excuse une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, je vous préviens à l'avance : dorénavant, je ne peux plus assurer la publication d'un chapitre toutes les semaines. Ils seront toujours postés le dimanche, mais si j'estime que je n'ai pas pris assez d'avance dans mon écriture, je ne posterai peut-être pas de chapitre certaine semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, et je suis bien déterminée à terminer cette histoire, et à vos côtés, si vous me le permettez.

Bref, je voudrais pas vous embêter plus que ça, il me semble que certains attendaient impatiemment ce chapitre, alors le voilà ! Je remercie **Torima Kenro** , **Mitsune-La-Renarde** , **Lerugamine** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Une fan du D** et **Else1991** pour vos reviews. Qu'elles soient grandes ou petites, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur pendant ce mois de pause, alors je vous envoie pleins de cœurs pour vous remercier !

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Ooooooh salut Traffy ! Ça fait longtemps, c'est vrai, mais en même temps… Ca fait trèèèès longtemps que j'avais pas posté non plus :') Encore une fois, désolée… T.T C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être donné à Law un visage vraiment froid… Mais c'est aussi un peu comme ça que je le vois ^^' La suite ? La voilà enfin ! :')_

 _Une fan du D : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton adorable review ! Ne t'excuse pas pour la rime, elle était prévisible :'D Aaaah la question de l'amour… C'est normal que ça te titille ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, au fur et à mesure des chapitres, tu finiras par voir un peu plus clair dans le jeu de Law ;) Promis, je n'abandonne pas ! :D Non, tu n'as pas fait de faute, par contre, souhaiter une « bonne écriture » peut se dire, même si on pourrait préférer quelque chose comme « bon courage pour la suite » ;) Tu n'es pas française ? :) _

Je rappelle que One Piece appartient à Oda, et vous souhaite une lecture qui j'espère vous sera fort agréable :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Effroi et incompréhension.**_

Du bruit. Des cris. Des coups de feu. Un vacarme monstre pour un champ de bataille saturé de mouvement. Une violence sans nom dans un bazar où tout se mélange, où tout devient flou, où tout perd sens. Une scène inexplicable, insensée, tachée de poudre et de sang.

Il y a les hommes en blanc. Tous sont en combinaison, tous portent un couvre-chef qui leur couvre le visage, tous se battent avec leur mains et leur pied. Ce sont des arts martiaux. C'est très caractéristique de l'équipage. Leur technique de combat est très particulière, mais réputée pour être efficace. Eux, ce sont les « gentils ». Et puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui sont habillés autrement. Ils se battent avec des sabres, des bouts de bois, des épées, parfois aussi avec leurs poings ou leurs chaussures. Eux, ce sont les méchants. Ceux qu'il faut battre.

Mais dans cette mêlée, comment reconnaît-on les « gentils » des « méchants » ? Tous se battent, tous crient, tous souffrent et tous font souffrir. Qui sont les méchants ? Ceux qui attaquent sans prévenir, ou ceux qui pillent et coulent l'autre navire, volant leur or, leurs biens et leur vie ? Comment peut-on dire que ce sont les gentils ?

Du haut de son perchoir, bien en sécurité à la vigie, le nez collé contre la vitre, la seule femme de l'équipage ne peut plus bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Lorsque son capitaine lui a ordonné de le suivre, elle ne s'est pas faite priée, et a marché dans ses pas à travers le sous-marin. Lui a pris au passage son bonnet et son énorme Nodachi, qu'il a nonchalamment posé sur son épaule, et elle a laissé son livre dans le bureau, sortant pied-nu dans le couloir. Ils ont traversé l'étage des chambres et ont monté l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine, puis jusqu'à la vigie. Là, il lui a juste montré l'extérieur du doigt par la fenêtre, ordonnant simplement « Regarde ».

Et voilà ce qu'elle a trouvé. Du bruit, des cris et des coups de feu dans tous les sens.

Elle ne comprend plus rien. Elle avait déjà vécu des « attaques », sans savoir ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Chaque fois, elle restait dans le sous-marin. Chaque fois, elle voyait Sachi, Penguin, et tous les autres, revenir avec des égratignures, des pansements, des bleus, des bosses, des bandages… Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer là-haut. Elle pensait juste qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait ça tout seul, et que ceux qui leur avaient fait du mal étaient vraiment méchants. Mais ce qu'elle a devant elle remet en question toutes ses certitudes. Qui sont les méchants ?

Elle avait déjà vu, sur le navire, les hommes se battre entre eux. Ils se chamaillent, se faisant parfois très mal. Bien souvent, certains finissent à l'infirmerie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, criant à leurs bourreaux qu'ils se vengeront. Et lorsqu'ils se vengent, c'est au tour des autres d'aller demander de l'aide pour se soigner, toujours dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant.

Mais là, il n'y a pas de sourire. Il n'y a pas de chaleur. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Là, elle voit ses frères frapper les « méchants » uniquement dans le but de faire mal. Uniquement dans le but de détruire. Et elle ne comprend pas. La scène qui s'étire sous ses yeux est juste un concentré pur de violence et de destruction. C'est insensé, et ça fait peur. Est-ce que Samuel risque, un jour, de s'énerver et de la frapper comme il se bat, à cet instant même, seulement quelques mètres plus bas ? Est-ce que c'est possible que plus tard, Edouard la tape et la fasse souffrir comme il fait avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, juste sous ses pieds ?

Sont-ils dangereux à ce point ?

Son capitaine la sort de ses tourments en s'approchant d'elle. Il se poste à ses côtés et observe le combat.

\- C'est ça être un pirate, gamine.

La jeune fille quitte le pont des yeux et pose son regard argenté sur son capitaine. Elle a peur de comprendre.

\- Un bon pirate, c'est un homme qui a décidé de se battre pour sa liberté. Un mauvais pirate est un homme qui a décidé de se battre pour détruire la liberté des autres, au profit de son pouvoir.

Il laisse écouler un silence simplement interrompu par le sifflement des balles et par les cris des hommes.

\- Les gens que tu ne connais pas, en bas, font partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Ils attaquent notre liberté pour tenter de faire grandir la leur.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Dans ces cas-là, il faut se battre. L'équipage le plus fort réussira à garder sa liberté.

Comme il ne dit rien d'autre, la petite poupée demande :

\- Et l'autre ?

Law ne répond rien. Après quelques secondes de silence, il laisse simplement un fin rictus étirer la commissure de ses lèvres. La jeune fille ne parvient pas à décrypter ce sourire. Que signifie-t-il ? Une fois de plus, son capitaine coupe ses interrogations d'un ordre simple.

\- Suis-moi.

Comme il s'apprête à sortir de la vigie, il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et se tourne vers son élève.

\- Mais cache tes cheveux dans ta combinaison, remonte le col jusque sous ton nez et met ta capuche.

La jeune fille s'exécute, et lorsqu'on ne voit plus que ses yeux et le haut de son nez, le capitaine s'engouffre dans l'escalier. La petite poupée le suit de près, la respiration saccadée, les jambes flageolantes, et l'estomac noué.

 **…**

Au sol, tout est décuplé. Elle voit à seulement quelques mètres d'elle les hommes tomber, les balles fuser et le sang gicler. Le capitaine pirate l'a menée sur le pont. En plein milieu des combats. Il a sorti son Nodachi, et a fait surgir de terre ses « rooms » pour protéger la jeune fille. Ainsi placée, elle ne risque rien, mais peut vivre les combats de l'intérieur. Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'agite, tout le monde se bat. Personne ne fait attention à cette nouvelle arrivante, immobile, discrète, inoffensive. C'est comme si elle n'était qu'un point de vue, placé là, au milieu du pont. Elle voit tout, entend tout, ressent tout, mais semble être un simple fantôme aux yeux des combattants. Elle ne bouge pas, mais rien ne l'atteint.

Tout en repoussant quelques assaillants, Law surveille du coin de l'œil sa petite protégée. Son fin rictus n'a pas quitté ses lèvres. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Elle est figée, crispée, au milieu de toute cette violence. Law sait sa peur et entend son incompréhension face à ce déferlement de rage, de coups et de souffrance. C'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire naître en elle. Un combat n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir.

Lorsqu'enfin les assaillants sonnent la retraite, reconnaissant leur défaite, les « mauvais pirates » retournent sur leur navire en courant, ne voyant même pas les hommes de Law faire le chemin inverse, les bras chargés d'or et de vivres. Finalement, en quelques minutes seulement, le pont est déserté et le navire ennemi s'éloigne le plus qu'il peut du petit sous-marin jaune, laissant des hommes heureux de leur victoire, un capitaine satisfait des combats, et une jeune fille refoulant sa peur sous un masque de neutralité parfaite.

 **…**

Dans le sous-marin maintenant immergé, les rires des uns couvrent les quelques cris de douleurs des autres qui se font soigner. Samuel et Maximilien ont pu estimer l'argent que leur rapporterait leur petit trésor volé, et Justin et Sébastien ont rangé les vivres dans les réserves. Dans le salon commun, ça commente les combats, ça rit de la déculotté de leurs adversaires, et ça boit pour fêter leur victoire.

Tristan et Bepo sont à l'infirmerie pour prendre en charge les quelques blessés, et chacun vient tour à tour désinfecter ses petits bobos ou mettre de la crème sur leur quelques bleus. Globalement, l'équipage s'en sort très bien. Le seul blessé grave recensé est Sachi, qui a réussi à se fouler le poignet gauche en se cognant dans le mât du navire, en expérimentant une nouvelle attaque, visiblement ratée. Tristan lui a donc fait un strap, résistant à l'envie si forte de lui mettre un scotch sur la bouche pour le faire arrêter de hurler pour rien.

Dans son atelier, Marc s'attèle déjà à recoudre les combinaisons déchirées, les chapeaux troués et les chaussures cassées. En l'absence de leur combinaison respective, les hommes se promènent donc dans le sous-marin en caleçon, slip, et autres sous-vêtements masculins. Jambart, qui n'a pas pu participer aux combats, sort enfin de la salle des machines, et aide à servir les boissons et les cocktails préparés par les cuisiniers. Mickaël, lui, fait le tour du navire, pour voir les quelques dégâts qu'il aura à réparer lorsqu'ils remonteront à la surface. En bref, c'est un joyeux bordel qui suit la bataille.

Loin de tous ces rires et de toute cette joie, assise sur sa banquette dans le bureau du capitaine, épaule collée contre le mur et regard vissé dans le hublot, la seule femme de l'équipage n'a pas quitté son masque de neutralité. En l'observant, assis à son bureau, Law se dit que c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit autant de sévérité sur le visage de son cobaye. Il sourit. La vision d'un combat ne la laisse pas indifférente. C'est très bien. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait provoquer.

Il referme le stylo avec lequel il a noté dans son carnet ses différentes observations et se lève. Il adresse un dernier regard à sa jeune protégée, et voyant que cette dernière ne tourne même pas la tête, il décide de la laisser tranquille. Il sort de son bureau et referme la porte derrière lui, enlevant son tee-shirt légèrement abîmé pour aller le donner à Marc avant de rejoindre le salon commun.

 **…**

 _« La mer est bleue. La mer est belle. La mer, c'est de l'eau iodée. C'est-à-dire que c'est de l'eau qui contient du sel. Beaucoup de sel. La mer peut aussi être appelée océan. D'ailleurs « océan » est beaucoup plus joli que « mer ». Il décrit beaucoup mieux la sensation d'immensité qu'on ressent lorsqu'on le regarde._

 _Dans l'océan, il y a beaucoup d'êtres vivants. Il y a des poissons, des mammifères, des végétaux… Certains poissons vivent en bandes. D'autres vivent seuls. En fonction de la profondeur, on ne va pas rencontrer les mêmes espèces de poissons. C'est pareil pour les mammifères et les végétaux. Plus on descend, plus la biodiversité change. Ça aussi, c'est beau._

 _Sous l'eau, on ne voit pas le soleil. Et plus on descend, moins il fait clair. Les bleus-verts azurés se changent en gris, les couleurs des poissons paraissent plus ternes. Parfois, on voit des lumières, au loin, émise par certains poissons. Ça fait scintiller les coraux. Ça aussi, c'est beau. »_

Assise sur sa banquette, le regard enfoncé dans l'océan, la jeune fille se force à ne penser qu'à ce qu'elle voit. C'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour ne pas repenser à ce qu'elle a vu, sur le pont, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ferme les yeux, et immédiatement, elle revoit les hommes, les balles, le sang. Elle revoit la violence, la souffrance et la destruction. Alors elle rouvre ses paupières et plonge à nouveau dans l'immensité étourdissante de l'océan.

 _« Certains poissons ont une lanterne. Leur lumière, étincelante dans les profondeurs abyssales, attire d'autres poissons. Et ils les mangent. C'est comme ça qu'ils chassent. C'est cruel. Mais c'est efficace. C'est la loi de la nature. La loi du plus fort. Les gros poissons mangent les petits. Ça, c'est triste. Mais c'est comme ça. »_

A coup de phrase courte, elle décrit ce qu'elle voit, elle se rappelle tout ce qu'elle a déjà lu sur l'océan, elle cherche dans sa mémoire toutes les connaissances qu'elle a déjà acquises. Elle se les rappelle et s'y accroche, comme à une bouée, pour oublier ses peurs. Elle est comme une enfant qui récite sa leçon, telle un quantique, comme pour tenter d'éloigner le mauvais sort et les mauvaises pensées.

 _« Après, il y a aussi les monstres marins. Plus on descend, plus ils sont gros, plus ils sont dangereux. Certains pourraient croquer le navire d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Mais on a mis quelque chose de spécial sur le sous-main. Comme ça, les monstres ne viennent pas. Ça, c'est intelligent. Et très utile. »_

Un voile de peur passe devant ses prunelles. Elle voit les immenses dents du monstre se rapprocher du navire. Elle voit du sang. Et à nouveau elle revoit les hommes sur le pont, inanimés. Elle revoit les visages déformés par la douleur, la peur et la défaite. Une larme perle au coin de son œil gauche.

 _« Au final, sur la mer comme au fond de l'océan, c'est la loi du plus fort qui s'applique. «_ L'équipage le plus fort réussira à garder sa liberté ». _Et l'autre… L'autre périt. L'autre est détruit. L'autre est volé. Mais qu'est-ce qui est volé ? »_

Ses pensées s'embrouillent, et plus elle tente de dénouer les nœuds qui se forment, plus elle s'enfonce dans de tristes réflexions. Elle est comme prise au piège dans un marécage. Plus elle se débat, plus elle coule. Sur ses joues les larmes déferlent.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est volé ? »_

Elle ignore encore beaucoup de choses et beaucoup d'idées. Elle ne connaît pas encore le concept de la fierté, des idéaux, des convictions, des rêves. Elle ne connaît pas encore l'amertume de la défaite. Mais elle sent bien que dans cette bataille, cet autre équipage pirate a perdu bien plus que son or et ses quelques vivres. Et tout cela lui apparaît comme une injustice absurde.

Elle se laisse retomber sur sa banquette, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, recroquevillées contre elle-même. Elle ne peut plus stopper les lourds sanglots qui montent de sa poitrine. Alors elle ferme les yeux et fond en larme. Elle reste ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Et lorsque ses yeux sont intégralement secs, que plus une goutte d'eau salée ne parvient à couler de ses prunelles, elle s'endort, espérant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle trouvera un peu de repos dans son sommeil.

Elle ne sait pas que ce n'est que le début d'une série de cauchemars et de tourments, alimentés par son effroi et son incompréhension.

* * *

 **NdK** Oui, je sais, je sais, je reviens après un mois de pause avec un petit chapitre de seulement un peu plus de 2400 mots, qui en plus n'est pas hyper gai. J'm'excuse. (J'ai l'impression de faire que ça, aujourd'hui :'D)

J'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié la lecture, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont pas encore en cours, de bonnes fin de vacances, pour ces mêmes personnes, et du bon courage à tous les autres ! J'vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes !

~Au plaisir !


	32. III-10- Veille et éveil

**Salut tout l'monde !**

Surpriiiiiise ! Vous aurez un chapitre aujourd'hui ! :D Un chapitre dont je trouve le début particulièrement fun, d'ailleurs. C'est pas tant que je trouve le rendu exceptionnel (ce serait orgueilleux de ma part), c'est plutôt que je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire :') Donc si vous l'voulez bien, j'vous laisse en tête à tête avec mon chapitre ;) Et si vous voulez pas, ben… Je peux rester avec vous pour tenir la chandelle, si ça vous rassure :'D

Avant, je remercie comme toujours mes adorables revieuweuses, **Lerugamine** , **shinigamila** , **Torima Kenro** , **Mitsune-La-Renarde** , **R.N. Zuzu** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** et **Else1991**. Sérieusement les gens, vous êtes des amours :')

 _Traffy-D-Lamy_ _: Ouais… J'avoue… Law a été particulièrement sadique sur ce coup… Désolée x) Ben écoute, voilà la suite ! :'D Je sais pas si tu as trouvé l'attente longue ou non, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas trop dépéri pendant ce temps x)_

Je rappelle que One Piece n'est pas à moi, et blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Veille et éveil.**_

« Système de pilotage automatique : Off. Mode de croisière : désactivé. »

Sachi roule sur sa chaise de bureau jusqu'au poste de pilotage.

\- Je prends le commandement !

D'un geste habile, il active toute sorte de bouton, monte et abaisse des leviers, tourne des manivelles.

« Activation des moteurs 1 et 2. Vérification du système d'émersion en cours. »

Un peu plus loin dans la grande salle des machines, Penguin s'acharne contre un levier qui refuse de bouger.

\- Jambart, tu peux me filer un coup de main ? Le levier d'aération est bloqué !

L'interpelé se tourne vers le jeune homme, tout en finissant de régler les moteurs trois et quatre.

\- J'arrive !

Il tourne des boutons et règle des cadrans sans même sembler réfléchir, et appuie finalement sur les gros boutons verts sur lesquels figure le mot « On ».

« Activation des moteurs 3 et 4. Vérification du système d'émersion terminée. En attente du lancement du système d'aération. »

Il accoure auprès de Penguin, et joignant leurs forces, ils parviennent enfin à baisser le levier dans un « clong » sonore, couvert par le bruit des machines.

« Système d'aération opérationnel. Paré au lancement des opérations. »

Sachi agrippe deux manettes comme des joysticks, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

\- Prêts les gars ?

Penguin s'installe au poste de commandement secondaire et Édouard apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Jambart, retourné à ses moteurs, l'invite à le rejoindre.

\- Tu vérifies que les moteurs 1 et 2 sont toujours à puissance optimale. S'ils viennent à dépasser cette barre, desserre un peu les valves pour les faire respirer.

Jambart s'enfonce un peu plus au fond de la salle pour vérifier la réserve en carburant. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sachi tourne un dernier bouton.

\- Accrochez-vous les mecs, je mets les gaz !

Il tire violemment sur les deux manettes, et le sous-marin démarre. Édouard manque de tomber à la renverse et se cogne le crâne dans un tuyau qui passait là.

\- Sachi, on t'a déjà dit de démarrer doucement !

L'interpelé n'en a que faire et continues d'accélérer pendant que son co-pilote étudie le radar pour diriger le navire.

« Profondeur actuelle : 3757 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 376 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 51 Km/h. Trajectoire : 53° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans trois minutes et trente-quatre secondes. »

Édouard se remet de son démarrage brutal et se voit déjà contraint d'ouvrir un peu les valves. Jambart revient rapidement vers les moteurs 3 et 4 et fait de même.

« Profondeur actuelle : 2546 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 255 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 78 Km/h. Trajectoire : 42° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans deux minutes et dix-neuf secondes.

Sachi accélère encore un peu pour atteindre la barre des 100 Km/h.

« Monstre-marin détecté à deux heures. »

Penguin plisse le nez en signe de réflexion et change la direction du navire. Il évite habilement un banc de poisson et passe juste au-dessus du monstre marin en question, le réveillant au passage.

« Profondeur actuelle : 956 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 96 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 102 Km/h. Trajectoire : 36° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans une minute et quatre seconde. Veuillez commencer à ralentir. Veuillez abaisser votre trajectoire. »

Sachi perd son air enfantin et reprend un visage sérieux et concentré. Il ralentit précautionneusement, activant ou désactivant de temps en temps quelques boutons.

\- Édouard, referme les valves maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'exécute, pendant que Penguin abaisse un peu la trajectoire du sous-marin.

« Profondeur actuelle : 491 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 49 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 82 Km/h. Trajectoire : 46° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans 43 secondes. »

Sachi tire sur une troisième manette et Penguin abaisse un levier.

« Activation des freins. Profondeur actuelle : 278 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 28 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 52 Km/h. Trajectoire : 54° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans 31 secondes. »

\- Maintenant, rouvre entièrement les valves !

Édouard obéit, et tourne rapidement les vis, provoquant un « pshit » sonore qui envahit la salle.

« Moteur 1 et 2 en roue-libre. Profondeur actuelle : 141 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 14 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 32 Km/h. Trajectoire : 63° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans 19 secondes. »

A son tour, Jambart ouvre les valves des moteurs 3 et 4. Le même bruit retentit, et Sachi pousse les manettes à fond.

« Moteur 3 et 4 en roue-libre. Profondeur actuelle : 82 mètres. Pression de l'eau : 8 bars. Vitesse de propulsion : 22 Km/h. Trajectoire : 77° par rapport à la normale. Émersion dans 10 secondes. »

Le compte-à-rebours résonne dans toute la salle, et pendant que le sous-marin continue de perdre de la vitesse, il remonte inexorablement, fendant finalement les flots après 10 longues secondes de derniers efforts. Toute l'équipe se félicite, à coup de tapes dans le dos et de sourires satisfaits. Sachi allume le microescargophone et prend une voix d'hôtesse de l'air, qui résonne dans tout le navire.

\- Cher capitaine, chers pirates, chère Pilou adorée, nous voilà émergé. Nous espérons que la remontée à la surface n'a pas été trop brutale et que vous appréciez le retour de la lumière du soleil sur vos peaux vampiriques. La prochaine île est déjà en vue, à seulement deux heures de navigation. Prévoyez vos combinaisons d'hiver car les prévisions météorologiques sont formelles : neige et blizzard seront au rendez-vous. Soyez prêts à amarrer dans une heure et trente minutes, merci.

Il repose l'escargophone et triture quelques derniers boutons.

« Émersion : réussie. Activation du mode de croisière. Activation du système de pilotage automatique. »

Jambart s'occupe de régler les quatre moteurs, pendant que Penguin termine les derniers réglages du poste de commandement secondaire.

« Mode de croisière : activé. Système de pilotage automatique : On. Repos. »

L'ordinateur de bord s'éteint, et les quatre hommes soufflent enfin, commentant leur immersion en empruntant l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

 **…**

Le navire est très agité. Après un accostage assez délicat, les hommes sont heureux de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre pour aller poser pied à terre. Alors lorsque le navire est bien amarré, chacun quitte son poste et emprunte les différents escaliers, parlant fort, riant beaucoup, et marchant comme des pachydermes. Le capitaine, installé à son bureau pour régler quelques dernières paperasses avant de sortir, sourit en entendant leur jovialité et leur enthousiasme. Il ne le dira pas, mais il adore les voir comme ça.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son sourire se fane. En face de lui, la seule femme de l'équipage ne bouge pas. Depuis trois jours qu'ils ont affronté l'autre équipage pirate, elle exécute la même chorégraphie et les mêmes faux-sourires tous les jours. Elle est là, assise sur sa banquette, l'épaule gauche appuyée contre le mur, les yeux perdus dans le paysage que lui donne à voir son hublot. Elle reste là, ne bouge pas, et ne dit rien.

Le capitaine soupire et se lève finalement. Il a fini de remettre son bureau en ordre, et sort accompagner ses hommes au-dehors, refermant la porte derrière-lui.

Le silence reprend ses aises dans la pièce, où le calme règne désormais en maître. Seule la respiration lente et posée de la jeune fille résonne entre les murs. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque son capitaine est sorti. Elle a à peine cligné des yeux. Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle passe la majeure partie de ses journées en mode veilleuse.

 **…**

Elle est dans un cocon. Un cocon qui la protège du monde extérieur, qui l'en sépare, comme une barrière infranchissable. Elle ne voit pas, n'entend rien, ne touche plus, ne goûte et ne sent que le vide. Elle ne fait plus que ressentir vaguement les mouvements de ce monde extérieur dans lequel elle n'a plus l'impression de vivre. Elle perçoit au loin le bruit des hommes dans le navire. Elle perçoit seulement. Et lorsque le bruit cesse, elle n'en a déjà plus aucun.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur le vide. Il y a comme un voile impénétrable qui les sépare des choses qu'elle aimait regarder avant. Elle garde les yeux ouverts, pourtant aucune image ne parvient à son encéphale. Il n'y a que des formes et des couleurs qui dansent sur un fond grisâtre et laid.

Elle ne ressent même plus son corps dans l'espace. Elle ne sait pas dans quelle position elle est, ni comment sont ses membres. Elle ne se souvient même pas qu'elle a des membres. Elle n'est plus qu'un point, qui vit dans une bulle imperméable, infranchissable, impénétrable.

Et soudainement, elle s'éveille. Ça lui arrive souvent. Lorsque le silence reste longtemps autour d'elle, il finit par s'insinuer dans sa bulle, et elle finit par en prendre conscience. Alors sa bulle s'ouvre doucement, et ses sens se reconnectent un à un. C'est la vue qui renoue la première avec la réalité. Elle voit le bleu du ciel au travers son hublot. Et puis, elle ressent le matelas, sous son corps. Elle reprend contact avec ses membres. Doucement, son nez perçoit les différentes odeurs très caractéristiques du bureau : celle de Law, celle des vieux livres, celle de l'encre fraîche… Un goût désagréable lui monte à la bouche. C'est ce goût de fermentation que l'on ressent en se réveillant le matin, après une longue nuit de sommeil. La bouche est pâteuse, on a envie de boire.

Alors la jeune fille tourne la tête et pose son regard sur sa petite bouteille d'eau, posée sur sa table de chevet, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle hésite de longues minutes avant de se décider à bouger. Elle tend difficilement le bras et bascule lentement son poids vers l'avant pour attraper la petite bouteille en plastique du bout des doigts. Elle boit une gorgée, et repose l'eau sur la table. Elle regarde à nouveau dans son hublot, mais elle ne voit que le bleu de la mer et celui du ciel. Elle s'ennuie. Alors elle sort.

Ces derniers temps, elle se met souvent en veille, devant son hublot. Elle pense à tout, tout en ne pensant à rien. Elle n'entend pas ses propres pensées. Lorsqu'elle a le regard vide, plus rien ne passe dans sa tête. Elle croit qu'il n'y a plus aucune connexion. Comme si son cerveau dormait.

Mais elle se leurre.

En vérité, les pensées fourmillent en mille sens, elles vont partout, elles se cognent et s'entrechoquent, et mettent le bazar dans la tête de la jeune fille. Alors, pour se protéger, elle se met en veille, pour ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien voir, ne plus toucher, goûter ou sentir… Ne plus penser…

Ces derniers temps elle se met souvent en veille, oui. Mais elle se réveille parfois. Elle se reconnecte à la réalité, et prend conscience que ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu ses frères. Alors, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de ne pas la voir, pour ne pas qu'ils voient que quelque chose cloche, elle se lève, et va déambuler au salon commun. Habituellement, elle se pose à côté de Jules et Tristan, qui s'affrontent sans relâche au Mastermind, ou bien elle s'assoit auprès de Sachi pour le regarder gagner au toc tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Samuel et Maximilien faire des étincelles à la belote juste à côté. Parfois, elle préfère la compagnie calme et les tic-tic-tic réguliers de la machine à coudre de Marc, dans son atelier. Parfois, elle aime aller observer Mickaël quand il bricole. D'autres fois, elle aime aller se perdre dans la salle des machines, pour observer Jambart huiler les moteurs et régler des écrans de commande.

Mais aujourd'hui, le navire est vide. Il n'y a personne au salon commun, tous les ateliers sont fermés, la salle des machines est désertée. C'est dans son dernier refuge qu'elle trouve ses réponses : Justin, affairé en cuisine, lui apprend qu'ils sont tous sortis voir un peu à quoi ressemble l'île.

\- Quelle île ? demande la jeune femme en penchant la tête.

Justin rit doucement.

\- Ben alors Pilou, tu te réveilles seulement ou quoi ? Il y a deux heures qu'on a refait surface, et on a amarré le navire il n'y a pas moins d'une demi-heure. Je pensais que tu étais descendue avec eux.

La jeune femme ne répond rien et fait demi-tour. Elle se pose sur son pouf-poire dans le salon commun, et attend patiemment le retour des hommes.

Elle somnole un peu, et c'est Edouard qui la sort de sa torpeur, en ouvrant violemment la porte. Aussitôt, des voix emplissent la pièce et une vague de froid accompagne les pirates qui ont l'air frigorifiés. Justin prépare bien vite de l'eau chaude, du thé, des cafés, des chocolats, le tout accompagné de petits gâteaux secs et de biscuits en tout genre.

La jeune fille se rapproche, sourit quand il faut sourire, répond aux questions qu'on lui pose, de la manière la plus lapidaire possible, et écoute les conversations. Elle entend des mots qu'elle ne maîtrise pas bien. « Gel », « glace », « neige »… Elle les a déjà entendus, évidemment, peut-être même les a-t-elle lus. Mais aucune image ne se forme dans sa tête lorsqu'elle les entend. Pensive, elle finit par se lasser de ces conversations, et sort dans le couloir.

Elle marche au gré de ses pensées, elle monte et descend des escaliers, elle écoute le bruit de ses pas… Elle est calme et sereine, et laisse ses pieds la guider dans les méandres de ses pensées enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres. Et soudainement, elle pousse une porte, et se retrouve dehors, sur le pont supérieur. Et ce qu'elle voit lui coupe le souffle.

Du blanc… Il n'y a que du blanc partout. Un blanc étincelant qui l'éblouit. Un blanc magnifique qui l'impressionne. Un blanc mystérieux qui l'attire…

Elle s'arrête un instant, écoute le silence qui balaie le pont et la cime des arbres au loin, prend le temps de sentir l'air glacial mordre son visage, et sans frissonner une seule seconde, elle referme la porte derrière elle, et fait un pas sur le pont. Un premier pas. Suivi d'un deuxième. Puis d'un troisième. Chaque pas se succède, laissant derrière lui pour seul témoin une légère empreinte sur le parquet qui commence à geler.

Un étage plus bas, le capitaine pirate, qui discutait jovialement avec son voisin de table, un café aux lèvres, se fige brusquement et fronce les sourcils. Il relève la tête, s'asseyant bien droit sur sa chaise, plantant son regard dans le battant de bois qui le sépare du couloir. A quelques mètres de lui, Benjamin, affalé de tout son long sur la table, ouvre un œil. Il relève doucement la tête, les yeux sombres et les traits tirés, et croise le regard de son capitaine.

Il n'en faut pas plus au gros tigre. Il se lève, sort dans le couloir, et referme la porte sur son pas feutré et silencieux.

* * *

 **NdK** Au mon dieu, ce que j'aime donner vie au gros tigre qu'est Benjamin ! Vraiment, c'est un de mes personnages préférés, en ce moment… O.O Et vous, vous l'aimez ? :D

J'vous dis à très bientôt, et vous fais pleins de bisous ! Au plaisir ! ;)


	33. III-11- Souvenirs et exploration

**Surpriiiiiiise ! Me voilààààààà !**

Mais je vous préviens, je passe uniquement en coup de vent. Je m'excuse, mais je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à vos adorables messages ce soir… Promis, je le fais dans la semaine ! ;) Par contre, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai repris un (tout petit) peu d'avance, donc vous devriez avoir un chapitre par semaine pendant à peu près un mois ! Alors, heureux ? :D

Je remercie **shinigamila** , **Megami-Usako** et **Torima Kenro** , vos reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir, et je vous promets d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible ! J'vous aime ! *o*

Bon, ben… J'vais vous laisser lire, hein x) La direction vous rappelle que le monde de One Piece n'est pas la propriété de l'auteur, mais qu'un certain nombre de personnages qui gravitent autour de la petite poupée dans cette fic, ainsi que la petite poupée en question, sont siens :] Bonne lecture ! :D

PS : Au vue de l'heure tardive et de la fatigue qui m'enserre dans ses bras de Morphée, je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez rencontrer dans ce chapitre… Vraiment, désolée, mais j'ai pas la foi pour me relire ce soir… ^^'

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs et exploration.**_

Lorsque Benjamin s'est levé, le volume sonore a été réduit de moitié dans le salon commun. Et depuis qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui, on n'entend plus que des murmures dans la grande salle de vie. Law plisse les yeux face à ce soudain changement d'ambiance. Il sonde ses hommes, hésitants, indécis, chuchotant à peine, l'air consterné. C'est Sachi qui élève la voix le premier. Il n'est pas rassuré, son timbre est instable, et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses tempes. Mais ce n'est pas de son capitaine qu'il a peur. C'est plutôt de la réponse qu'il donnera à sa question.

\- Elle… Elle est sortie ?

Le jeune homme pose trois mots. Trois mots qui résonnent longtemps dans le salon commun. Trois mots que beaucoup des hommes ici présents n'osaient prononcer. Ils ont bien remarqué que ces derniers temps, la jeune fille n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais ils ont aussi vu qu'elle faisait tout pour le cacher, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Alors ils ont fait comme si tout était normal, comme si tout allait bien, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas ses traits tirés et sa mine constamment chiffonnées, comme s'ils croyaient à ses sourires et à sa présence de fantôme quand elle venait dans le salon commun. Et maintenant, ils ne savent plus s'ils ont bien fait de faire semblant de ne rien voir.

Le capitaine pirate regarde longuement Sachi avant de s'affaler dans sa chaise en soufflant.

\- J'en ai bien peur, oui.

A ces mots, les commentaires se font plus hauts et plus francs dans la pièce. Justin ose à nouveau circuler dans les rangs pour distribuer des petits chocolats, du miel ou du sucre. Sachi n'est pas rassuré.

\- Mais elle va revenir ?

\- Evidemment ! répond Sébastien. Tu imagines vraiment qu'elle survivrait plus de vingt-quatre heures dehors, seule, dans le froid, avec pour seul bagage sa combi et son innocence ? Evidemment que non !

\- Alors elle va mourir ?

Sachi panique, et Arthur le rassure.

\- Je te rappelle que Tigrou vient de partir sur ses traces. Il ne la lâchera pas. Tu le connais : pourquoi l'appellerait-on Tigrou s'il n'avait pas cette capacité à tracer les gens dans la nature ?

\- Parce qu'il fait que de dormir ? hasarde d'un ton moqueur Mickaël, installé sur une autre table.

\- Aussi, effectivement… approuve Samuel sur le même ton, en face de lui.

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et conclut :

\- T'en fais pas, mec. On la laissera pas tomber, la P'tite. On s'y est beaucoup trop attaché pour ça. N'est-ce pas Cap'taine ?

Le snipeur a lâché cette question avec un soupçon de malice, et le capitaine pirate s'autorise un sourire pour toute réponse. Mickaël délaisse alors Marc et Samuel, en plein débat sur la beauté des stalactites et l'étrangeté des stalagmites, pour venir s'installer près de Sachi.

\- Tu sais Sachi, elle passe juste une mauvaise période, rien de plus.

\- Tu crois ?

Le jeune homme n'est pas très convaincu, mais Arthur approuve.

\- C'est certain. Tu te souviens quand elle avait eu un sacré coup de blues, juste avant son rhume et sa nouvelle passion pour les sciences ?

\- Evidemment que j'me souviens !

\- Ben c'est un peu pareil, affirme Mickaël. Sauf que c'est un poil plus complexe.

\- En effet, commente Law. On appelle ça l'adolescence…

Son regard se perd un instant dans les méandres de ses pensées profondes et Mickaël sourit. C'est rare de voir le capitaine se perdre en public. Mais Sachi sort le pirate de sa torpeur.

\- Elle serait déjà à l'adolescence ? Mais… Mais… Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Ca fait à peine plus de six mois qu'elle est née !

\- Mais son esprit grandit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un esprit humain normal, Sachi, explique le capitaine pirate. Son regard sur le monde est naïf et candide, mais son esprit ressent déjà toute sa complexité. Elle n'arrive pas très bien à gérer la contradiction de ses différentes intuitions.

\- En même temps, avoue que lui montrer l'un de nos combats n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure idée du jour, Cap'taine, remarque Sébastien.

\- C'était un passage nécessaire à son développement, explique l'interpelé.

\- Certes, mais n'était-ce pas trop prématuré ?

Law pose son regard de cendre sur Arthur qui le fixe de ses yeux de faucon. Et il ne répond rien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son investigation scientifique, il se demande s'il n'a pas voulu aller trop vite. S'il n'en n'a pas trop fait. Ou pas assez dit. L'idée qu'il se soit trompé le caresse un instant. Il ferme les yeux. Non. Il s'est décidé à lui montrer ce combat. Ce n'était pas pour le regretter ensuite. Elle avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux sur certains points qu'il était mauvais pour elle d'ignorer. Mais le réveil était-il trop brutal ?

Mickaël le coupe dans ses réflexions boueuses.

\- En vrai, l'adolescence, c'est pas si terrible. C'est juste un passage de sa vie plus délicat à gérer que les autres. J'me souviens de mon adolescence à moi… C'était pas rose tous les jours !

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, commente Arthur.

\- Nan mais je suis sérieux ! Je faisais plein d'expériences et de bricolages foireux ! Et plus on me disait d'arrêter, plus je voulais continuer. J'ai quand même finit par foutre le feu à un hangar rempli d'essence…

Sachi siffle d'étonnement, et Penguin, qui a senti venir approcher les souvenirs croustillants, se rapproche du petit groupe pour mieux entendre.

\- Personnellement, ajoute Arthur, j'étais en continuelle opposition avec les adultes et la norme que certains s'imposaient. Si un jour ils disaient qu'il ne fallait pas agir de telle ou telle manière, je m'empressais de le faire. Et si le lendemain on me conseillait au contraire d'agir ainsi, je cessais tout, et faisait tout mon possible pour agir autrement.

\- Haha, ça te ressemble bien, ça ! commente Mickaël.

Sébastien rit doucement puis raconte à son tour.

\- Moi j'étais un rêveur !

Un silence d'étonnement se fait autour de lui. Le cuisinier en chef se plonge dans ses souvenirs.

\- En vrai, c'était pas un moment vraiment facile. Je savais pas trop qui j'étais, et j'étais assez mal dans ma peau.

Le silence s'épaissit, respectueusement. Les hommes se taisent, par égard aux souvenirs difficiles, comme on ferait un hommage aux morts.

\- Mais j'adorais écrire ! Par-dessus tout, j'adorais me poser dans un arbre pour penser à plein de truc. J'avais un carnet sur lequel j'écrivais tout. Un instant j'ai songé à devenir écrivain. Mais on m'a envoyé paître. Alors j'ai fait cuistot, puis pirate, puis les deux à la fois.

Son auditoire rigole un peu de lui, et Sachi se sent un peu plus serein.

\- On cherche l'interdiction, à l'adolescence, on se révolte, on se bat contre des chimères, mais avant tout, on se perd.

Sachi se tourne vers son capitaine qui s'accoude sur la table.

\- Au final, il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour bien réussir sa crise d'ado. Certains vont foutre le bordel, d'autres ne la verront même pas passer, pendant que d'autres encore se renfermeront sur eux-mêmes, en proie à de sombres réflexion, face à leurs peurs et leur incapacité à démêler les fils du monde qui s'entrecroisent dans leur tête. C'est, je pense, ce que vit notre petite poupée actuellement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Sachi. Elle a juste besoin de temps, pour comprendre, et aussi pour voir par elle-même ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, et pour aller au-devant de ce qui la bloque.

Sachi hoche du chef en signe de compréhension. Son capitaine sourit en reprenant sa tasse de café, et Samuel hèle le petit groupe à la recherche de joueurs pour le tarot. Sachi se propose joyeusement et se lance dans une partie qu'il ne tardera pas à regretter.

 **…**

 _« Blanc… »_

Ce mot tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Comme une comptine, comme une prière, comme un mot sacré qui contiendrait tous les secrets et toutes les vérités du le monde.

 _« Blanc… »_

Comme si cet unique mot suffisait à expliquer toutes les plus grandes questions scientifiques, psychologiques ou métaphysiques que les plus grands érudits se posent. Comme s'il était à lui seul la solution à tous les problèmes du monde.

 _« Blanc… »_

Un mot si simple pour décrire un paysage si grand. Si beau, si majestueux, si mystérieux…

 _« Si blanc… »_

Voilà maintenant quelques minutes que la jeune fille a sauté du navire. Elle avait été étonnée de sentir le froid du gel sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle avait marché sur le pont. Et lorsqu'elle était descendue sur la terre ferme, son étonnement avait redoublé d'intensité. Ses pieds nus s'étaient enfoncés dans la neige glacée, provoquant un délicieux frisson le long de son échine. Elle avait souri et avait fait un pas. Elle avait remarqué avec amusement que son pied avait laissé une trace. Et sur les dix premiers mètres qu'elle a parcourus, elle n'a eu de cesse de se retourner pour voir si la trace disparaissait. Mais non. Elle était toujours là, derrière elle, comme si elle lui disait « Je ne peux pas te suivre, mais je t'attends là. Tu reviens vite ? » Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille lui avait répondu. « Oui, promis ! » C'était une pensée chuchotée, adressée à cette petite trace de pas au loin. Et lui avait finalement tourné le dos, fixant son attention sur le paysage tout autour d'elle.

Tout était blanc. Le sol, les arbres, les buissons… Elle avait rapidement atteint l'épaisse forêt qu'elle apercevait du pont du navire. Elle s'y était engagée sans se poser de question. Et elle s'y promène maintenant, contemplant ce blanc parfait, terriblement beau.

C'est un blanc immaculé, pur, tel une mer de nacre qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Ça semble magique, et si elle ne pouvait le sentir sous ses pieds, elle serait persuadée que ce n'est pas réel. Cela ressemble à une illusion. Une illusion glacée et scintillante de mille feux. Une illusion enivrante…

Elle inspire à plein poumon et expire par la bouche. Un nuage de vapeur s'en échappe et elle lève un sourcil face à cette découverte. Amusée, elle recommence une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et un large sourire fend son visage. Sa curiosité la pique : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mini nuage qu'elle est capable de créer mais qui disparaît si vite ? Elle note dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Tristan l'explication de cet étrange phénomène lorsqu'elle rentrera.

Sans perdre son sourire, elle se détourne de sa nouvelle découverte pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le blanc qui l'entoure. Elle s'arrête un instant, et touche du bout du doigt ce tapis immaculé dans lequel elle enfonce ses pas. A nouveau, elle ressent ce froid intense qui lui mord la peau. A nouveau, elle lève un sourcil. Ce ne sont donc pas ses pieds qui dysfonctionnent. Le sol est vraiment particulièrement froid sur cette île. En plus, il est plus mou que tout ce qu'elle a déjà rencontré. Elle peut y enfoncer sa main, et elle peut même en prélever une partie. Ce n'est ni du sable, ni de la terre : c'est entre les deux, c'est froid, et c'est blanc. Elle observe attentivement l'échantillon de sol qu'elle a maintenant dans sa main, et lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ce sol se liquéfie au contact de sa peau, elle se rappelle enfin cette musique que lui a fait découvrir Jules, quelques semaines plus tôt.

En vérité, elle ne se souvient plus du tout de l'air de la musique en question. Mais ce qu'elle a retenu, c'est son titre : Les quatre saisons. Elle se souvient aussi qu'elle avait demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Jules lui avait expliqué le printemps, l'été, l'automne et l'hiver, et elle était allée voir Tristan pour qu'il lui explique plus en détail comment de telles variations de météorologiques étaient possibles.

Il lui avait alors donné un petit livre illustré qui racontait les quatre saisons. Et à l'hiver, elle se souvient maintenant de « la neige ». C'est cette pâte dur mais modelable toute blanche qui l'entoure. Elle se souvient même que c'est de l'eau qui a « gelé ». C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est plus « liquide », mais « solide ». Mais si elle chauffe trop, elle redevient « liquide ». Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe lorsque la jeune fille prend un peu de « neige » dans sa main.

Son sourire grandit encore, et dans sa tête, tout semble plus clair. Elle comprend alors les mots de ses frères lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de leur excursion. Le « gel », la « glace », la « neige », tout est limpide à présent. C'est juste la forme que prend l'eau en hiver.

Elle reprend un peu plus de neige dans ses mains et se remet en marche. Elle s'amuse à modeler l'eau gelée entre ses doigts frigorifiés. C'est à peine si elle ressent le froid glacial environnant. Elle est tellement heureuse de découvrir l'hiver et ses paysages, et son esprit est tellement occupé à emmagasiner un maximum de choses, qu'elle ne considère pas le froid comme quelque chose de gênant ou désagréable. Elle croirait renaître dans cette neige angélique. Ses sens sont exacerbés, et elle a l'impression de les redécouvrir.

Ses yeux ne se lassent pas de ces paysages sauvages, de ces étendues de neige que rien ni personne ne semble avoir foulé. C'est comme un temple sacré qui s'étend tout autour d'elle. Un temple de neige. Un temple paisible. Un temple qui l'apaise. Son audition est bercée par ce silence qui remue les cimes des arbres. Seuls quelques chants d'oiseaux au lointain viennent chatouiller ses oreilles. Son nez perçoit mille odeurs qui lui sont inconnues, venant des arbres, des fleurs qui percent la neige çà et là, des quelques animaux qui restent cachés au loin, méfiants. Sa bouche pourrait presque goûter l'air humide de l'hiver. Et sa peau… Chaque petite parcelle de son épiderme ressent toute l'intensité du froid de l'hiver. Mais ça ne la dérange pas. Au contraire. Cette sensation si forte lui apporte une certitude délicieuse : celle d'être en vie.

Elle n'est plus cette loque à peine vivante qui se trainait dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Elle n'est plus celle bulle de vide qui s'abandonnait au néant, sur sa banquette. Elle n'est plus cette boule de nœuds qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. A nouveau, elle est la petite poupée de l'équipage, qui a soif d'apprendre et de découvrir le monde. Tout ce qu'elle voit suscite en elle interrogations et curiosité. Son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres, et malgré la température inférieure à la barre du zéro degré Celsius tout autour d'elle, son cœur est brûlant d'excitation et d'impatience. Son corps tout entier bat au rythme de son cœur, qui répand dans chacun de ses membres la chaleur du renouveau. C'est un sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit.

Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne dure pas.

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle marche. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle n'en sait rien. C'est une question qu'elle ne se pose pas. Le soleil est déjà bien bas dans le ciel, et l'ombre des arbres grandit toujours plus à ses pieds. Mais elle n'y fait pas attention. Depuis un moment déjà, un petit pincement la dérange. Après le plaisir de la découverte de l'hiver est venue l'excitation de l'exploration. Mais du blanc partout, ça a beau être particulièrement impressionnant, ça n'a plus rien d'original après une ou deux heures de marche.

Elle s'est habituée à ce décor, et comme son esprit n'était plus focalisé sur cet étrange paysage, il s'est remis à vagabonder. Y compris dans les recoins les plus sombres de ses pensées. Et à nouveau, le combat des pirates lui revient en mémoire. Doucement, ses pensées s'assombrissent, son visage se tire, et ses yeux se font plus mornes. L'obscurité envahit son esprit comme la nuit qui commence à manger le jour, à cette heure qui frôle le crépuscule.

Après avoir retourné le sujet dans tous les sens, elle a fini par résumer toutes ses questions en une seule. Tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle l'a réuni en un seul mot. Huit petites lettres qui dansent dans son crâne, l'étourdissant de leur chanson lancinante.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

La jeune fille s'arrête au milieu du chemin, ferme les yeux un instant et prend une immense inspiration. Elle laisse ensuite ses poumons se vider au maximum. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, son visage ne dépeint plus qu'une neutralité parfaite. Et alors que quelques premiers flocons de neige commencent à tapisser le sol, recouvrant de leur cotonneuse légèreté les traces de pas de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'élance dans une course folle.

* * *

 **NdK** Par expérience, en tant que lectrice, si j'étais à votre place, j'aurai quelques envies de meurtre envers l'auteur de l'histoire pour vous laisser sur une fin comme celle-ci. J'avoue qu'en tant qu'auteur, je me délecte étrangement de cette situation. Surtout quand je sais que les fins des prochains chapitres seront du même acabit… Voire pire… Désolée ! :D

Nan, sans rire, j'm'excuse sincèrement, mais j'adore cette fin. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, hein ? =] Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à dimanche prochain si tout va bien ! :D


	34. III-12- Révolte et tempête

**Les enfaaaaants ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, promis !** Par contre, le boîtier internet de ma résidence n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de dysfonctionner pile au moment où je vous avais promis un chapitre par semaine... Je suis sincèrement désolée T.T

Bref, ça va vous ? Perso, je suis en vacances, mais je fais que taffer... Encore une fois, je m'excuse, je n'ai toujours pas pris le temps de répondre à vos messages... Je suis terribelemnt désolée. Le semaine prochaine sera plus cool normalement, donc je pourrai vous répondre ;)

Je remercie **R.N. Zuzu** , **Angie-Hime-Sama** , **Torima Kenro** , **Else1991** et **shinigamila** , pour vos adorables reviews ! *O* Merci, vraiment ! ^^

Je vous rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et emerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Révolte et tempête.**_

C'est une forêt paisible, qui se couvre de son manteau blanc à l'approche du soir. C'est une forêt de nacre étincelante, comme figée dans le temps, sous sa robe d'argent. C'est une forêt sauvage, où tout est harmonie, calme et sérénité.

Seuls quelques mouvements viennent briser cet équilibre fragile. C'est une course folle entre les arbres et les arbustes. Ce sont des pas qui s'enfoncent dans la neige, qui s'enchainent les uns après les autres, et qui se livrent à ce manteau immaculé. C'est une jeune fille qui se perd, dans l'espoir de se retrouver, quelque part au détour d'un tournant. Elle porte une simple combinaison blanc cassé, qui se fond dans la neige illuminée de la lumière du couchant. Ses cheveux détachés volent en tous sens, se collant sur son front, s'accrochant dans les basses branches. Ses pieds sont totalement nus, et elle est si légère qu'ils ne laissent qu'une fine trace derrière eux.

Et cette jeune fille court, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire, comme si cette course était sa seule raison d'être. Elle slalome entre les arbres, saute par-dessus les rochers, glisse sur des plaques de givre, manque de tomber tête la première dans la neige, se rattrape au dernier moment, et continue sa course effrénée. Elle se baisse pour éviter des branches, fait des écarts pour échapper à des crevasses, gravit des monticules de neige plus hauts qu'elle et se laisse emporter par des éboulements pernicieux dans des chutes infernales. Elle se cogne et se griffe, tombe et se relève, mais à aucun moment elle ne ralentit.

Alors qu'elle ne sent plus ni ses pieds ni ses mains gelés, ses poumons lui brûlent la trachée, et son cœur est tel un volcan en éruption. Elle souffle, peine à trouver sa respiration, son sang bat dans ses tempes, brouillant parfois sa vue, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne songe à s'arrêter. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Elle n'a pas encore fini. Elle n'est toujours pas apaisée. Le feu brûle encore en elle, et les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas encore le moment d'abandonner, de s'abandonner. Il lui reste encore des poussières à évacuer, des impuretés à gommer, de sombres pensées à panser.

Car le fond du problème est là. Ce sont des questions insolentes qui lui embrouillent l'esprit. C'est un sentiment de frustration qui tend ses muscles. C'est une peine inconsolable qui enserre son cœur. C'est un seul mot : Révolte. Révolte face au monde qui l'entoure. Révolte face au combat et à la violence. Révolte face au double visage de tous ses frères. Révolte face à son capitaine.

Révolte. Tout simplement.

Elle court longtemps dans tout ce blanc, imprimant ses empreintes qui s'effacent sous les flocons qui se font plus gros, plus lourds, plus vicieux. Elle court, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour évacuer la rage qui émane de son incompréhension. Elle court pour se purger. A chaque pas qu'elle fait, elle dépose dans ses traces un peu de sa colère, que la neige recouvrira volontiers. Elle sème ainsi sa fureur, se vidant de l'intérieur, calmant peu à peu cette fièvre qui l'étourdie. Elle court sans même voir ce qui l'entoure. Encore une fois, sa bulle l'enferme, ses sens s'éteignent, seul son esprit bouillonne.

Mais c'est déjà bien de trop.

Alors elle court encore, elle court longtemps. Les larmes salées qui gèlent sur ses joues sont autant de petites gouttes de férocité qu'elle rend à la nature. Elle laisse aller sa folie dans ce crépuscule d'hiver, comme une offrande aux dieux, priant pour qu'enfin cela cesse. Qu'elle ne ressente plus cette douleur, ce mal-être, cette gêne constante qui lui colle à la peau. Qu'elle puisse à nouveau s'émerveiller de tout, poser son regard candide sur le monde, exprimer sa curiosité sans peur ni appréhension. Qu'elle puisse oublier ces images cruelles, et cette nouvelle couleur rouge vermeille qui commence à teinter le monde qui l'entoure.

Qu'elle oublie ce qui fait mal et peur à la fois.

Ce spectacle qui s'est étendu sous ses yeux quelques jours plus tôt, sur le pont du navire, est comme une porte qui s'est entrebâillée, laissant entre-apercevoir une lueur de ce qu'est le vrai monde. Le monde des « grands ». Le monde des « autres ». Le monde ceux qui lui ressemblent, mais qui ne sont pas comme elle. Le monde des « êtres humains ». Et cette simple lueur était saturée de couleurs trop vives, corrosives et agressives. Ce qu'elle a vu lui a suffi. Elle ne veut pas voir plus.

Mais elle a déjà trop vu.

Elle aimerait oublier. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne faut pas. Elle ne doit pas. Et alors quoi ? Que faut-il faire ? Laisser couler, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Continuer à vivre, et à avancer vers ce monde funeste ? Continuer sa route, celle-là même qui mène jusqu'à cette porte ? Pour que finalement elle s'ouvre en grand, et que ce qu'elle a vu se démultiplie à l'infini ? C'est vraiment là-bas qu'elle va ? C'est vraiment vers ce monde que ses frères l'emmènent ? Et si elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller… Et si elle refusait… Le pourrait-elle seulement ? Claquer la porte et partir comme ça, courir dans la nature, fuir loin de cette porte blindée qui finira par l'engloutir ?

Partir… Courir loin… N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Là, maintenant ?

Alors qu'elle s'était enfouie sous ces questions, sa bulle doucement décroît, ses parois s'affinent et redeviennent transparentes. Alors seulement ses sens se reconnectent à la réalité. Elle se rend soudainement compte qu'elle court moins vite, que ses jambes tremblent un peu, que ses forces l'abandonnent. Alors elle ralentit sa course et s'arrête finalement au milieu des arbres. Elle crache ses poumons, le sang lui tambourine la tête et sa gorge est sèche. Mais elle se sent mieux.

Elle lève le nez vers le ciel, et ses yeux ne rencontrent qu'un gris profond et des points blancs qui volent en tous sens. Le vent lui fouette le visage, et lorsqu'elle regarde tout autour d'elle, elle peine à distinguer le paysage. Elle ne voit que des formes vagues qui se dessinent à travers le blizzard déchainé qui balaie maintenant la forêt. Elle fronce les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps cette tempête freinait-elle sa course ?

Tout en haletant, elle fait quelques pas. Ses jambes manquent de flancher sous les rafales de vent et de neige à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tente en vain de retrouver à travers la tempête le blanc éclatant qu'elle avait tant admiré dans l'après-midi, mais à cette heure entre chien et loup, elle ne voit plus que du gris. Le gris de la neige qui vole autour d'elle, lui bouchant la vue. Elle ne voit plus rien et n'entend plus que le vent hurler. Elle a perdu tout repère spatial, et pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sent véritablement perdue.

Et puis, elle repense à cette trace, qu'elle a laissé devant le navire, à qui elle a promis de revenir vite. Alors elle fait demi-tour et cherche ses empreintes. Mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui avance tel un cheval au galop, elle ne voit plus rien. Pire : elle comprend que la neige a englouti ses pas.

Sa respiration s'est calmée et son rythme cardiaque semble avoir retrouvé une plus faible allure. Son sang ne bat plus si vite dans ses veines. Elle ne ressent plus ce feu intérieur, dévorant tout sur son passage. Il n'y a plus ce volcan en furie au fond d'elle-même. Sa fièvre s'est calmée.

Et à nouveau, le sens du toucher s'éveille.

Ce sont ses pieds qu'elle ressent d'abord. Ou plutôt, elle remarque qu'elle ne ressent plus ses pieds. Alors elle lève une jambe, tente de bouger ses orteils, et son visage se crispe de douleur. Elle a soudainement l'impression que le froid est entré en elle, lui mordant la chair, les muscles et les os. Elle ne tente pas la même expérience avec le deuxième pied. Elle a compris qu'il était dans le même état.

Puis, ses doigts frigorifiés cris également de douleur. Elle se frotte les mains, et croirait toucher de la glace. Alors elle tire sur ses manches trop grandes pour mettre ses doigts au chaud. Il y fait meilleur, mais la différence de température lui fait mal. Elle a l'impression que ses doigts vont se détacher de ses mains.

Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, l'impitoyable blizzard s'infiltre sous sa combinaison, lui glaçant le corps tout entier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille ressent le froid mortel de l'hiver. Elle s'accroupie et se recroqueville sur elle-même. Une réaction instinctive, destinée à conserver un maximum de chaleur corporelle contre elle. Un réflexe qui s'avère inefficace, puisque l'immobilité de la jeune femme ne fait que resserrer les mâchoires glacées du vent autour d'elle.

Elle a froid, et soudainement, elle comprend à quel point elle est seule. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais jusqu'à il y a peu, elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse dans la tempête pour lui venir en aide. L'un de ses frères, son capitaine pourquoi pas… Ou Tigrou…

Il a toujours été là. Ou plutôt, elle a toujours senti son regard protecteur sur elle. Son regard de fauve qui l'enserrait, comme un écran protecteur qui la séparait des véritables dangers du monde. Mais là… Seule la tempête l'enserre. La neige qui virevolte autour d'elle fait écran à toute aide extérieure. Où est-il ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas arrêté plus tôt ?

L'a-t-il seulement vraiment suivie et surveillée, depuis qu'elle est partie ?

De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues, se faisant balayées par la tempête infernale. Elle a froid. Elle a faim. Mais surtout est seule. Seule au milieu de nulle part. Seule face à elle-même. Elle a l'impression d'être punie d'être partie comme ça, sans rien dire. Alors dans un dernier effort, elle hurle. Un mot. Le mot magique. Le premier qu'elle a appris. Le premier qu'elle a su dire. Le seul capable de la réconcilier avec son capitaine.

\- DESOLEEEEEEEEE !

Son cri est balayé par le vent et étouffé dans un sanglot. Et alors que les larmes dégringolent sur sa peau glacée comme la mort, une immense peur-panique la paralyse, dans le froid de cette forêt hivernale.

* * *

 **NdK** Oui, je sais, je sais. Beaucoup d'entres vous ont hâte que la joie revienne. Mais il va encore falloir être patient... :P Bref, je dois tout de même vous avouer que je suis extrêmement fière de ce chapitre. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement géniallissime, non. C'est simplement qu'il correspond tout à fait à l'idée que j'avais de lui, avant sa conception ^^

Bon, ben merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, en espérant vous retrouver la semaine prohaine ! :D (Ou dans deux semaines... Nan parce que me connaissant, il bien possible qu'il m'arrive encore une merde qui m'empêcherait de vous poster mon chapitre dimanche prochain... T.T)

Love you !


	35. III-13- Angoisse et rage

**Salut bande de mollusques ! Ça baigne ?**

Comme promis, je vous donne dans ma grande bonté la suite cette semaine ! Content ? :D Perso, je suis hyper heureuse de parvenir ENFIN à respecter mon délai d'une semaine xD J'espère tenir ce rythme encore un peu, mais je promets rien… ^^'

Bref, je remercie très très très fort **shinigamila** , **Lerugamine** et **Megami-Usako** pour vos adorables reviews ! J'vous aime gros comme la lune ! :D

Avant de vous laisser partir vagabonder dans mon petit chapitre, j'aimerais juste donner une petite précision à tous ceux qui ne sont pas tout à fait à jour dans One Piece : Je fais mention, dans ce chapitre, d'un personnage clé de l'enfance de Law. En toute logique, vous devriez au moins en avoir déjà entendu parlé. Je vous rassure, je ne fais aucun spoil particulier. J'évoque juste ce personnage, d'une manière assez fugace. Voilà voilà, c'était juste pour prévenir vos petites âmes perdues :) Sur ce, je vous rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Angoisse et rage.**_

Depuis déjà deux heures, le sous-marin est balancé en tous sens par le vent. Dans le salon commun, les chaises sont renversées, les tables peinent à tenir debout, les étagères menacent à chaque instant de se déverser sur le sol. Les hommes jouent aux cartes comme ils peuvent, malgré les remous incessants de la mer et la tension qui noue leurs nerfs. Ils n'ont pas peur de chavirer, non. Ce n'est pas la tempête infernale qui leur mine le moral. Tous sans exception ne pensent qu'à une seule personne : leur petite protégée, perdue quelque part dans la tempête.

Chacun se dit que tout va bien, que Tigrou est sur ses traces, qu'il n'y a donc aucune peur à avoir. Chacun essaie de se convaincre qu'ils vont bientôt rentrés. Pourtant… Pourtant, elle est partie en fin d'après-midi, et cela fait maintenant quatre heures qu'elle n'a pas donné signe de vie. Ils voulaient attendre son retour pour manger. Mais Sébastien leur a finalement intimé l'ordre de venir à table à 20h00 tapante, leur assurant qu'il ferait réchauffer le plat de la Petite si elle rentrait pendant le dîner.

Mais elle n'est pas rentrée. Ni elle, ni Benjamin.

Le dîner fut morose. Plus le temps passait, plus l'ambiance était lourde, la tension palpable, et les esprits tourmentés. Il n'y eu pas de blague, pas de fou-rire, pas de bêtise, pas de voix plus haute que les autres pour raconter une anecdote, pas de troc de bouffe, pas de bataille de nourriture. On parla peu, on chuchota seulement.

Et depuis, les secondes, les minutes et les heures se sont égrainées, distillant le peur dans le cœur des hommes.

Mickaël, Sébastien et Jambart sont attablés autour de trois tasses de café vides, un sucrier rempli et une boîte de chocolat que la tempête fait balader sur la table. Elle manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais chaque fois, l'un des trois hommes la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la repose au centre de la table. Ils font partie des plus grands gaillards de l'équipage, des plus costauds, et surtout, de ceux qui parlent le plus et le plus fort. Ce sont souvent eux qui commencent les parties de strip poker, qui pensent les conneries à faire et qui les font, en prenant soin d'en faire accuser d'autres à leur place.

Pourtant, ce soir, ils sont comme trois loques, autour de cette table, immobiles, silencieux. Leur seule occupation se résume à suivre des yeux la boîte de chocolat qui se promène sur la table, qui glisse d'un bout à un autre, et qui oublie parfois de freiner à l'approche du rebord de la planche de bois. Elle tombe dans le vide, une immense main la rattrape, et la voilà de retour au centre de la table.

Mickaël soupire longuement. Il se sent stressé, et il n'aime pas ça. Si lui, d'ordinaire si jovial, ne parvient pas à détendre l'atmosphère par une bonne grosse blague, qui le fera ?

Sébastien, peut-être…

Il lève les yeux vers son compagnon de connerie de toujours, et croise son regard vide. Une vague plus grosse que les autres fait tanguer le navire. La boîte de chocolat bascule du côté du cuisinier. Il l'attrape au vol dans un mouvement vif, la repose devant lui, et la pousse pour la faire glisser jusqu'au centre de la table. Puis, il s'affale à nouveau dans sa chaise, et continue d'observer sans relâche la pauvre boîte ballotée de tous côtés.

Ou peut-être pas, finalement…

Sébastien non plus ne pourra pas dérider les hommes ce soir.

Le grand bricoleur regarde par le hublot. Il ne voit rien, sinon la nuit, les vagues qui giclent sur la vitre, et les flocons fous qui s'y écrasent avec violence. Il est bien heureux d'être derrière les carreaux. Est-ce que la P'tite s'est trouvé un endroit où s'abriter, elle aussi ? Une cabane abandonnée, une maison perdue en pleine forêt où un ermite ferait brûler un feu dans la cheminée, un petit village accroché à un pan de neige qui pourrait l'accueillir… Est-elle au chaud ? Que ressent-elle en ce moment ?

Un instant il ferme les yeux et s'imagine à sa place. Et si elle était dehors, sous ce vent glacial et cette neige mortifère ? Il sent ses doigts devenir froids, son corps s'engourdir et son visage se figer. Il rouvre les yeux dans un sursaut. Impossible de survivre plus d'un quart d'heure dans un tel blizzard. Une angoisse folle monte en lui et lui tend les tripes. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit déjà…

Il refuse de terminer sa pensée. De toute manière, c'est totalement impensable. Leur petite poupée ne peut pas s'éteindre comme ça. Leur petit oisillon ne peut pas tomber si bas.

Il n'a jamais été extrêmement proche de la jeune fille. Sa seule contribution à son éducation fut de construire une petite piscine en plein air en vue de lui apprendre à nager, sans jamais trouver le temps pour le faire. Il fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu lui donner ses cours de natation déjà ?

Le jeune homme plonge dans ses souvenirs et se rappelle alors de cette île automnale, sur laquelle ils avaient fêté Halloween. Ils avaient passé leurs après-midi à faire des déguisements et à préparer des gâteaux d'horreurs en vue de la grande soirée. Et puis, le soir venu, ils avaient eu l'immense surprise de découvrir que leur petite poupée savait cracher du feu. S'en était suivi une baisse de motivation de leur adorable petit trésor, et Mickaël avait dû remballer sa piscine. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'ils arriveront sur une île estivale, il ressortira sa piscine, et il lui apprendra enfin à nager.

Il soupire à nouveau, et une idée germe alors dans un coin de son crâne. Et si la Petite avait réussi à renouveler l'exploit de cracher du feu, peut-être qu'elle a pu se chauffer avec !

Il sourit intérieurement, sans même se rendre compte qu'il se raccroche à cet espoir comme à une bouée pour éviter la noyade. Non, vraiment, il n'a jamais été extrêmement proche de la jeune fille. Pourtant, ce soir, il se sent plus lié à elle que jamais. Pourquoi faut-il toujours attendre l'éloignement d'un être pour se rendre compte à quel point il nous est cher ? Il ferme les yeux à nouveau, et envoie à la jeune femme toutes les forces qu'il lui reste. Il ne se rend même pas compte que ses pensées sont des prières chancelantes, si faibles face à la puissance du doute et de l'angoisse.

Une voix rude et caverneuse le tire de ses songes.

\- Seb ! Encore un café, s'teu plaît !

Law est attablé un peu plus loin. Son visage est tiré par la peur, mais il est persuadé que personne ne le remarque. Le cuisinier se relève sur sa chaise.

\- C'est déjà ton troisième, Cap'tain. C'est pas raisonnable. En plus, avec cette tempête, tu vas encore en foutre partout.

Effectivement, les deux précédentes tasses de café ont maintes fois failli déverser tout leur contenu sur la table à cause des flots déchaînés. Mais il s'en fiche.

\- J'm'en fous. J'ai besoin d'un café. Et bien serré.

Son ton est sec et sa voix grésille sous la tension qui lui enserre la poitrine. Sébastien soupire et se lève, rejoignant la cuisine en évitant habilement une chaise qui glissait sur le sol, emportée par les remous de la tempête. Il prépare rapidement un café serré, et parvient non sans mal à apporter la tasse à son capitaine. Il lui faut retourner sur ses pas pour essuyer quelques gouttes qui ont échappé au récipient de porcelaine à cause de la houle, et lorsqu'il a terminé de réparer ses bêtises, il retourne s'affaler sur sa chaise.

Quelques table plus loin, son capitaine soupire de plaisir et de nervosité, appréciant la sensation du liquide brûlant couler dans son œsophage.

Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'être ainsi tendu. Il se sait d'ordinaire blasé, imperméable aux tensions extérieures. Il n'a pas eu une enfance particulièrement rose, et depuis qu'il s'est endurci, depuis Corazon, il n'avait plus ressenti une telle tension. Pas si vive en tout cas. Pas si mortifiante.

Après le dîner, il n'a pas osé s'enfermer dans son bureau. L'idée même de s'assoir sur son fauteuil et de ne pas voir la gamine en face de lui noue son estomac. Alors il reste là, à touiller machinalement son café bouillant dans lequel il n'a même pas mis de sucre.

Lorsque la Gamine est sortie, il a d'abord ressenti une sorte de colère, mêlée à de la déception. Il était ennuyé de voir que la mioche lui désobéissait à nouveau, et sortait sans le prévenir. Avec le recul, il se rend compte que déjà à ce moment-là, il y avait au fond de lui cette petite pointe de peur. Il pressentait qu'il perdait en partie le contrôle de la situation. Et puis, il s'est dit qu'au final, c'était peut-être aussi bien, qu'il fallait sans doute qu'elle sorte un peu pour évacuer et voir le monde par elle-même. Il avait néanmoins essayé de s'en convaincre. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rend compte que ses efforts ont été vains.

Une rafale de vent vient secouer le navire en tous sens. Il soulève machinalement sa tasse remplie de liquide pour éviter qu'elle ne se déverse entièrement sur la table, et en profite pour en prendre une gorgée, le regard perdu sur une table qui traverse la pièce en glissant, dans l'incapacité à lutter contre la pesanteur.

Avec le blizzard, c'est une immense tension qui s'est soulevée en lui. Il s'est efforcé de penser à autre chose pendant le dîner. Mais lorsqu'il s'est installé au salon commun, il n'aura fallu que quelques secondes d'inactivité pour qu'une foule de doutes l'assaille.

Il doute, oui. Cela fait bien longtemps aussi qu'il n'avait pas douté comme ça. Il doute, et surtout, il se remet en question. A-t-il vraiment bien fait ? Au final, peut-être qu'Arthur avait raison… Peut-être que lui montrer un combat sans rien lui dire était un peu trop brutal. Pourtant, il y avait longuement réfléchi. S'il devait vraiment assuré le rôle du maître, il était de son devoir de lui montrer la vraie vie.

Mais dans ce cas, s'il était vraiment le maître, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné plus d'explications ?

En vérité, Law sait très bien que c'est là que ça coince. Il n'a rien voulu dire d'autre, parce qu'une fois mis face au champ de bataille, il a totalement délaissé son rôle de maître, et a préféré jouer le scientifique en chef qui observe, extérieur à la scène, les réactions de son cobaye face à une nouvelle situation. Et lorsqu'il a eu l'idée de pousser encore plus loin l'expérience, et qu'il est descendu sur le pont, il s'est fait une joie de prendre en plus le tricorne du capitaine, afin de se joindre à la bataille et de protéger son sujet d'étude.

A aucun moment il ne s'est remis dans cette position de maître. A aucun moment il n'a songé qu'il fallait peut-être fournir d'autres explications, pour l'aider à comprendre, pour lui apprendre vraiment, et pas simplement se dire « laissons-là improviser, je serai curieux de découvrir comment elle va bien pouvoir se sortir du pétrin dans lequel je l'ai volontairement plongée. »

Law grimace à cette pensée, et ses muscles s'alourdissent encore. Cette fois-ci, c'est la culpabilité qui l'accable.

Il n'en peut plus. Il tourne en rond depuis plus de deux heures. Il termine son café en quelques gorgées, et lorsque le petit plateau en plastique passe en glissant devant lui, il l'intercepte, et sa tasse rejoint les cadavres des deux précédentes. Il relâche ensuite le plat qui, à nouveau soumis au balancement incessant du navire, reprend ses aller-retour, d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Son regard reste accroché à cette petite planche de plastique. Il soupire. Il se sent d'une irascibilité extrême.

En face de lui, Bepo le regarde, impuissant. Il n'a jamais vu son capitaine dans cet état, et ne sait pas quoi faire. Dans sa diagonale, à côté du chirurgien, Marc tord ses doigts. Lui aussi s'inquiète pour la jeune femme. Il hésite longuement, puis ose enfin interpeler son capitaine.

Mais à ce moment précis, ce dernier se redresse, tel un ressort, et plante son regard de braise sur le battant de bois qui mène au couloir. Sa respiration s'accélère, ses poings se ferment et sa mâchoire se crispe. Marc est pétrifié de peur face à l'aura meurtrière qui émane de son voisin de table. Un instant, il se demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête.

Et dans sa tête, c'est l'état d'urgence. Une alarme s'est déclenchée, et des voyants rouges clignotent de partout. Dans sa tête, tout devient fou. Law peine à maîtriser la fureur, la rage et la terreur qui se mêlent. Il l'a senti. Il l'a senti rentrer. Il a senti son retour.

L'ouverture de la porte du salon commun fait taire le léger brouhaha de la grande pièce de vie. La tension atteint son paroxysme. Tous se tournent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Benjamin se tient bien droit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme à son habitude, rien ne transparaît sur son visage.

Law l'a senti quand il a pénétré dans le navire. Benjamin est rentré. Et il est seul.

Le jeune homme affronte le regard meurtrier de son capitaine qui n'a besoin de rien dire. Il comprend parfaitement sa fureur. Il entend ses reproches. Il voit son courroux fondre sur lui. Mais il ne baisse pas le regard. Il serre les poings.

\- Une tempête de neige. Un brouillard à couper au couteau. Je l'ai perdue. Elle, ses empreintes, et sa présence.

Sa voix est monocorde et sourde, comme venant d'un autre monde. Il aurait aimé ajouter qu'il est désolé, mais plus rien ne sort de sa gorge nouée. Alors il tente de calmer sa respiration, et se dirige vers une table vide pour faire semblant d'aller pioncer. Il marche sous un silence lourd et pesant. Ça lui tend les tripes. Mais il ne laisse rien transparaître. Il atteint la table après des secondes qui lui ont paru interminables tant elles étaient tendues. Il tire la chaise à lui et s'y affale, comme à son habitude.

Dans la pièce, personne n'ose bouger le moindre muscle. Tout le monde sent que le capitaine est au bord de l'explosion. C'est une folie furieuse qui l'envahit. Une fièvre incontrôlable et irrépressible. Il peine à y croire. Comment Benjamin peut-il perdre quelqu'un ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le concerné explose. Dans un accès de fureur, il renverse la table devant lui qui vole sur quelques mètres dans un bruit assourdissant. Sa respiration est saccadée et son pied est animé de mouvements frénétiques. Lui non plus n'en peut plus. Il l'a suivie si longtemps, l'a surveillée sans relâche, et il l'a finalement perdue lorsqu'elle s'est laissée emporter dans une mini-avalanche, pendant sa course folle. La tempête était déjà trop forte.

Et il l'a perdu, lui le grand tigre, le plus habile pour tracer quelqu'un !

Il finit par étouffer de honte.

\- Bordel ! J'ai rien pu faire ! Je l'ai perdue !

Chaque consonne est accentuée de rage et d'amertume. Quelques tables plus loin, son capitaine ressent sa colère. Il serre les poings jusqu'au sang pour tenter de canaliser sa frénésie. Seul un mot parvient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Un mot dans lequel il met tout le poids de sa détresse.

\- Merde !

* * *

 **NdK** MOUAHAHAHAHA ! J'adore cette fin ! :'D Vous vouliez que le capitaine bouge son cul ? Et ben désolée, mais il va encore falloir attendre un peu (beaucoup) ! :'D Bref, je sais pas trop comment vous l'avez senti vous, mais moi je sens que j'ai été limite OOC dans ce chapitre avec Law. Je m'en excuse. Mais faut dire que Law est particulièrement difficile à cerner… ^^' Bref, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop choqué quand même, et que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre :D

Sur ce, j'vous souhaite la bonne journée ! :D


	36. III-14- Solitude et songe

**Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est bien moi ! :D**

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre pas très long, je m'en excuse, mais il se passe pas mal de trucs dedans. Fin, c'est pas vraiment de l'action, mais j'y ai mis beaucoup d'éléments importants. Fin, « beaucoup »… Bref. Vous verrez bien. x)

Je remercie **Lerugamine** , **shinigamila** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** et **Megami-Usako** pour leurs adorables reviews ! Je vous aime fort fort fort ! :keur :

Comme d'hab, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et blablabla. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Solitude et songe.**_

« Désolée »… C'était sa dernière chance. Son dernier espoir. C'était la formule magique qui aurait pu faire taire le vent, faire fuir le brouillard et réchauffer le froid. Elle l'a hurlée, en y mettant ses dernières forces. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Autour d'elle, les flocons fous virevoltent toujours en tous sens, le blizzard hurle de plus belle et son corps tremblant se déchire sous la morsure du froid. Elle est gelée, elle a faim, elle est fatiguée, mais surtout, elle est seule et elle a peur.

C'est la première fois qu'elle ressent un tel sentiment de tension. Oui, elle a peur. Elle est terrorisée, terrifiée, pétrifiée dans cet enfer glacé. Parce qu'elle est perdue, parce qu'elle est seule, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire, parce qu'elle a froid, parce qu'elle s'en veut d'être partie comme ça… Elle a peur, parce qu'elle se sent abandonnée. Elle se tient seule face à un néant sans nom. Le vent l'isole de tout et lui impose cette solitude. Elle est seule face à elle-même.

Ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité. Des sanglots la secouent de toute part, elle hoquette, renifle et laisse finalement couler son nez. Elle a l'impression de n'être plus que quelques tiges de glace mises bout à bout, qui pourraient se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle a froid. Elle a tellement froid…

Son esprit s'embrume, et elle se sent partir. Mais elle rouvre les yeux en sursaut avant que ses sens ne la quittent entièrement. Alors que sa peur-panique la pétrifie, une certitude s'impose à elle : il faut qu'elle bouge. Alors elle se relève, difficilement. Elle ne sent plus ses pieds, et à chaque mouvement, tout son corps hurle de douleur, mais tant que ce vent infernal continuera de lui fouetter le visage, elle marchera.

Elle fait quelques pas, tombe dans la neige, sent à nouveau le froid s'imprégner en elle, résiste à l'envie de dormir qui la guette, et se relève. Elle se meut ainsi, difficilement, sur quelques mètres. Et soudainement, le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds. Sans rien comprendre, elle tombe dans un renfoncement. Le trou n'est pas vraiment profond, mais il l'est juste assez pour la protéger du vent. Alors elle se cale contre la paroi enneigée et se met en boule.

Elle soupire. Enfin un peu de répit.

Ici, elle ne sent plus les lames du blizzard lui arracher le visage. Le vent perfide ne s'infiltre plus sous sa combinaison. Ses pieds sont toujours aussi gelés, mais elle les cale délicatement sous ses cuisses pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle tremble comme une feuille et son esprit s'embrume à nouveau. Elle tente de garder les yeux ouverts. Inconsciemment, elle sent qu'elle doit rester éveillée. Elle ignore tout de la mort, et ignore même jusqu'à sa menace, mais une petite voix en elle lui crie qu'elle ne doit pas dormir. Qu'elle ne doit pas se laisser aller. Elle ne doit pas se laisser partir. Il faut qu'elle lutte.

Lutter…

Elle n'a fait que ça depuis le début de la soirée.

Elle a lutté contre ses pensées boueuses, lutté contre ses problèmes, lutté contre le vent, lutté contre la tempête, lutté contre le froid… Et maintenant encore, elle doit lutter contre le sommeil, et son ombre étrangement menaçante, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Alors chaque fois que ses paupières se ferment, elle les rouvre. Chaque fois que son esprit s'échappe, elle le rappelle. Chaque fois que ses sens s'éteignent, elle les sort de leur torpeur naissante.

Mais chaque seconde qui passe la fatigue un peu plus.

Ses paupières lourdes se ferment

Elle sait qu'elle doit lutter…

Tous ses muscles se détendent

Elle doit se tenir éveiller…

Sa tête tombe vers l'avant

Elle ne doit pas dormir…

Son esprit s'envole et ses sens la trahissent

Elle ne doit pas…

Seule sa respiration reste fidèle. Calme, régulière, lente… Si lente…

Le vide se fait tout autour d'elle. Il n'y a plus de vent, plus de froid, plus de bruit. Il n'y a plus rien. Il n'y a plus que du néant.

 **…**

Il n'y a que du vide autour d'elle. L'absence de lumière, l'absence de forme, l'absence d'odeur, ou de toucher. L'absence de sensations la plus totale. Il n'y a que le vide. Le vide, et un son. Un seul, constant. Une note, comme un bourdon. Un bourdon étouffé, lointain, presque hypnotique pourtant.

Un bourdon, et un bip sonore, qui résonne, en écho, à intervalles réguliers. Ni trop fort, ni trop faible. Pas tout à fait présent, mais pas tout à fait absent non plus. C'est un de ces sons que l'on croit entendre, mais qui, parfois, trompe nos oreilles en leur faisant croire qu'il s'est tu.

Un bourdon, un bip, et le vide.

Et soudainement, une voix. Une voix d'homme qu'elle ne connaît pas. Cette voix, ce sont des ordres, tranchants, secs et monocordes. Ce ne sont que des mots, isolés, courts, qu'elle ne comprend pas. Ils sont proches, et paraissent tellement lointains à la fois… Comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde, ou d'un autre temps. Elle essaie d'en déchiffrer le sens, mais ils sonnent faux à ses oreilles. Elle n'entend pas bien et les comprend mal.

Elle est tellement fatiguée…

Par-dessus le noir qui couvre ses paupières vient alors se greffer une image. Une petite salle, toute blanche, aux murs blancs, au sol blanc et à la lumière blanche éblouissante. Elle ne se sent pas vivante. Mais le vide a laissé la place à une autre sensation : elle se sent présente. Le bourdon résonne toujours à ses oreilles, le bip semble plus proche, la voix plus réelle. Mais elle ne la comprend toujours pas.

Elle aimerait tant pouvoir dormir…

Et puis l'image se brouille, le blanc devient gris, le bourdon s'efface, le bip s'estompe, la voix s'éloigne. A nouveau le vide l'entoure et la borde de ses bras chauds et rassurants. Et tout près d'elle naît une mélodie. C'est un air doux et tranquille, léger et apaisant, qui chasse le vide et prend sa place. C'est une berceuse qui se lie à elle et qui l'enchante. Et elle résonne à l'infini, elle chante en boucle la même mélodie, elle tourne et se répète, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et la jeune femme l'écoute, sans jamais s'en lasser…

Oh oui… Si seulement elle pouvait s'endormir…

 **…**

Il fait noir. C'est rare qu'elle ne voie que du noir. D'habitude, même quand il fait nuit, elle voit du gris. Pourquoi fait-il noir ?

Ah… C'est sûrement parce que ses paupières sont closes. Oui, c'est ça. C'est exactement ça. En fait, c'est parce qu'elle dormait. Voilà pourquoi. Elle dormait, et elle est en train de se réveiller. Bientôt, il faudra se lever.

Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas se lever.

Alors elle se retourne dans son lit. Elle sent contre sa peau à demi-nue le tissu chaud et protecteur d'une couette épaisse. Tout son corps s'enfonce avec mollesse dans un matelas confortable à souhait. Sa tête épouse à la perfection l'oreiller moelleux et doux. Elle soupire. Non, vraiment, elle ne veut pas se lever. Elle a l'impression qu'elle veut encore dormir, comme si elle était vraiment très fatiguée. Comme si elle avait couru longtemps, ou s'était battu de toutes ses forces, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout récupéré.

Mais malgré sa fatigue encore présente, ses sens s'éveillent et son esprit s'ébroue lentement. Elle renoue doucement avec la réalité. C'est un goût âcre dans sa bouche qui commence à la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle a la gorge sèche, et ce sale goût la gêne. Elle aimerait boire, mais est incapable de se situer dans l'espace. Elle ignore totalement où peut bien être passé sa petite bouteille d'eau.

Elle se retourne dans l'autre sens, appréciant de nouveau le contact de sa peau avec la couette qui l'entoure de ses bras chaleureux et rassurants.

Et puis, diverses odeurs atteignent ses narines. Elle sent le feu. Le feu d'une cheminée. Elle sent la fumée. Elle sent le chaud. Elle sourit involontairement. Elle adore cette odeur. Et puis, elle sent l'odeur du bois. Pas celui qui brûle. Plutôt celui verni des meubles ou des petites boutiques dans lesquelles elle a déjà pu se rendre par le passé. Et par-dessus tout ça, l'odeur des pancakes, légèrement dorés à la poêle, sur lesquels on a fait fondre du chocolat.

Elle bouge à nouveau pour repasser sur le dos. Elle aussi veut des pancakes. Mais elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne voit plus vraiment de noir. Maintenant, derrière ses paupières, elle voit une couleur plus chaude, qui tire sur les oranges. Une couleur entre le feu d'une cheminé et un pancake doré. Cette image est chaude. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça la réchauffe, elle aussi, intérieurement. Ça l'apaise. Comme une pommade magique que l'on appliquerait sur des plaies douloureuses.

Des voix résonnent au loin. Elles sont assez aigües, énergiques, tellement enthousiastes. Ce sont des exclamations, des rires, des éclats de voix qui fusent. C'est de la joie. Elle sent que ces voix sont heureuses. C'est comme une invitation. Comme si on lui disait « Viens ! Il fait bon vivre ici. On est bien, nous n'avons pas de soucis qui nous tourmentent. Viens ! Toi aussi tu peux être heureuse. »

Elle se retourne encore. Maintenant, elle a vraiment envie de se lever. Mais ses paupières sont si lourdes… Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Ses pensées sont embrumées, elle revoit des images par fragment. Elle revoit le salon commun tout vide, elle revoit ses frères rentrer, elle revoit le blanc étincelant, elle revoit la forêt, la tempête et le vent, elle revoit la trace qu'elle a laissé devant le navire… Elle s'arrête à cette pensée. Cette trace… Elle lui avait promis de revenir vite ! Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas l'avoir revu en rentrant ?

Mais… Est-elle seulement rentrée ?

Il se passe un instant pendant lequel il ne se passe rien. Il y a comme un vide dans sa tête, un passage à blanc qui précèderait la tempête. Et soudainement, elle se souvient de tout. Les éléments se remettent à leurs places, et son après-midi repasse derrière ses paupières comme un film qu'on déroulerait en accéléré. Elle se souvient du blizzard, du froid, de la fatigue et de la peur. Elle se souvient de la solitude. Et alors seulement elle se réveille vraiment. Elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse dans son lit, comme on se réveillerait d'un cauchemar.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'est pas dans « son » lit. Et elle a besoin d'encore quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas non plus dans « sa » chambre.

Mais alors, où est-elle ?

Elle ouvre des yeux énormes et pose son regard sur tout ce qui l'entoure sans rien reconnaître. Ses sens s'affolent, et elle se perd, ne sachant plus que regarder, ne comprenant plus rien. C'est une voix cristalline qui met fin à sa panique. Une voix à quelques mètres d'elle, qui semble crier vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Ça y est ! Elle s'est réveillée !

* * *

 **NdK** J'ouvre les paris ! Il y avait, dans ce chapitre, un passage que j'avais déjà écrit, il y a fort longtemps, dans cette fic. L'avez-vous repéré ? J'offre des marshmallows à celui ou celle qui trouveras ! ^.^

La bonne soirée ! :D


	37. III-15- Renaissance et improvisation

**Salut tout le monde !** Oui, je sais, je suis pas très en avance, aujourd'hui. MAIS ! Au moins, je suis là ! xD

Bon, ben encore une fois, je vais pouvoir garder mon paquet de marshmallow pour moi x) Le passage à trouver, c'était en fait une partie du prologue (le début). Je l'ai repris dans son rêve :) Voili voilou ^^

Je remercie **R.N. Zuzu** , **shinigamila** , **Megami-Usako** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** et **lala** pour vos adorables reviews ! ^o^

 _Lala_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bienvenue chez moi ! :D Tu as tout dévoré d'un SEUL coup ? Tu es malade xD Aaaaah pas mal ! Oui, c'est effectivement une partie du début, comme je l'ai, c'était une partie du prologue ^.^ Si tu avais été plus précise, tu aurais eu le droit aux marshmallows :P Nan, je rigole, c'est déjà trop classe que tu aies en partie trouvé la réponse ! Du coup, je veux bien partager le paquet avec toi. Moitié-moitié, ça te va ? :D_

Je rappelle que One Piece n'est pas à moi, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Renaissance et improvisation**_

\- _Maman ! Maman ! Ça y est ! Elle s'est réveillée !_

Une voix plus lointaine et plus calme lui répond.

\- Chhhh mon petit, ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu vas lui faire peur…

\- Oups… Désolée…

Elle se tourne vers l'origine de la voix. Ça venait de la gauche. Elle voit un peu flou. Elle se frotte les yeux plusieurs fois, avant de distinguer vraiment ce qui l'entoure.

Elle est sur un lit, posé au centre d'une petite pièce carrée et sombre. Elle a un mur un peu plus loin sur sa droite, qui soutient une fenêtre aux volets clos, un autre collé à sa tête de lit, un troisième plus loin encore en face d'elle, et un dernier sur sa gauche. C'est sur ce pan de mur qu'est la porte qui mène vers le couloir. C'est de cette porte qu'émane la seule source de lumière de la pièce, aveuglant légèrement la jeune femme. Et dans l'encadrement de cette porte, un petit garçon pas plus grand qu'une chaise semble attendre quelqu'un, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

\- Maman, tu viens ?

A nouveau, la deuxième voix lui répond. Elle est toujours aussi loin, et toujours aussi calme.

\- Attends deux minutes, s'il te plaît, laisse-la se réveiller veux-tu ?

Le petit garçon semble faire une petite moue, mais ne bouge pas de sa place. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme qu'il regarde timidement.

Elle le dévisage un instant, mais la lumière qui émane du couloir l'éblouit, et elle ne parvient pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. Alors elle laisse son regard trainer sur la pièce. Sur le mur à gauche, à côté de la porte, il y a une grande armoire entrouverte, d'où dépassent quelques vêtements de petite taille. En face d'elle, dans le coin de droite, un coffre en bois est grand ouvert. Autour de ce coffre, au sol, de nombreux jouets sont éparpillés, sur un petit tapis de jeu. Juste sur sa droite, une petite table de chevet supporte une petite lampe et quelques cadres dont elle ne voit pas les photos.

Un mouvement venant de l'encadrement de la porte attire son attention. Le petit garçon a bougé. Il a fait un pas dans la pièce, et semble hésiter à en faire un second. Surtout depuis que la jeune femme a planté ses deux immenses billes grises sur lui. Alors il s'arrête et continue de l'observer de loin.

Pendant un instant, les deux êtres se contemplent ainsi, du bout des yeux. Mais si l'un semble piqué d'une curiosité immense, l'autre a la tête légèrement baissée, en signe de méfiance.

Une autre petite tête vient soudainement à passer l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune fille brise alors leur jeu de regard pour s'intéresser au nouveau venu. C'est un deuxième petit garçon, un peu plus grand. Lui arrive à la hauteur de la poignée de la porte. Il la regarde avec la même curiosité que le premier, et instinctivement, la jeune femme replie ses jambes contre elle-même, s'adossant à la tête de lit, ramenant un peu plus sa tête vers son cou, sans pour autant quitter les deux petits curieux des yeux.

Ils ne disent rien, et un silence feutré s'installe dans la petite pièce. Elle entend simplement quelqu'un s'activer dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Ce sont des bruits de couverts, puis de l'eau qui coule, et finalement des pas qui se dirigent vers la petite chambre. C'est alors une femme qui fait son apparition. Elle est assez grande, élancée, ses cheveux tombent en boucles légères sur ses épaules. A cause de la lumière du couloir, la jeune fille ne voit pas bien les traits de son visage, mais elle sait qu'elle est belle. C'est une certitude.

\- Les enfants, vous n'allez pas passer votre journée à la regarder comme ça enfin ! Vous avez le droit d'aller lui dire bonjour.

\- C'est vrai ?

Le plus petit s'est retourné vers sa mère, qui lui répond par la positive. Il s'approche alors de la jeune fille, timidement, pendant que la mère fait le tour du lit pour atteindre la fenêtre et entrouvrir un peu les volets. Lorsque la lumière du soleil pénètre dans la pièce, la petite poupée est éblouie et ferme vivement les yeux. Elle a besoin de quelques secondes pour s'habituer à ce changement de luminosité. Et lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle est très surprise de trouver le plus petit des deux garçons juste à côté d'elle, accoudé au matelas, qui la regarde de ses grands yeux curieux.

\- D'où tu viens ?

Il pose sur la jeune femme son regard candide, et l'interpelée se perd instantanément dans ses grandes billes pétillantes de vivacité. Comme elle ne répond pas, le petit garçon demande à nouveau :

\- Dis, tu viens d'où ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répond toujours pas. Elle ne semble pas comprendre ce que lui demande le petit garçon. Finalement, elle ne semble même pas comprendre du tout qu'on est en train de lui poser une question, qui nécessite donc une réponse. Le petit garçon penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu sais pas parler ?

\- Laisse-là un peu tranquille, Titouan…

Le deuxième garçon a rejoint son petit frère, et s'assoit sur le bout du lit.

\- Désolée si mon petit frère t'embête, il est très curieux, et très impatient aussi. Mais si tu veux pas lui répondre, tu as le droit.

Il lui sourit timidement, et par réflexe, la jeune femme se détend un peu et lui rend son sourire. Elle relève un peu la tête, et ses yeux s'illuminent d'une petite pointe de gratitude, donnant à son visage de poupée un nouvel air. Et sans même réfléchir, elle parle enfin.

\- Merci…

C'est son premier mot. Elle l'a prononcé difficilement – sa voix est rauque, et sa gorge lui brûle un peu – mais elle l'a prononcé dans un rictus. Les yeux du plus petit des deux garçons se remplissent d'étoiles, et il se précipite vers la sortie, retrouver sa mère qui était retournée en cuisine.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Elle a parlé !

Son grand frère, resté dans la chambre, soupire. Il sourit et se retourne vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu es peut-être encore un peu fatiguée… Est-ce que tu as faim ? Ma maman, elle a fait des pancakes. Et les pancakes de ma maman, c'est les meilleurs pancakes de tout Naor.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils.

\- Naor ?

A nouveau, sa gorge la brûle. Mais elle ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Oui, c'est le nom de notre île.

Le petit garçon se tait un instant, avant de demander, curieux :

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire d'où tu viens ?

La jeune fille ne répond rien. Elle laisse son regard s'échapper un instant par la fenêtre, avant de sentir à nouveau l'odeur du pancake qui se fait dorer sur la poêle. Elle se retourne alors vers le jeune garçon, et réplique simplement :

\- Je veux bien un pancake…

Le garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Pas de problème, c'était prévu ! Bouge pas, je vais prévenir maman. Tu veux du chocolat avec ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminent de milles étoiles, et le petit garçon n'attend pas d'autre réponse. Il rejoint sa mère et son petit frère dans la pièce d'à côté, et à nouveau, la jeune fille peut entendre leurs voix cristallines et enjouées.

Elle se rallonge un instant, tentant de se souvenir des derniers évènements de la soirée, se demandant encore comment et où elle a pu atterrir. Mais l'arrivée du pancake fumant recouvert de chocolat fondu la tire de ses songes. Elle se rassoit et la mère lui donne l'assiette et une cuiller.

La jeune fille regarde le petit-déjeuner avec des yeux brillants, et enfonce délicatement le couvert dans la pâte brûlante. Elle en coupe un morceau qu'elle observe longtemps, semblant savourer cet instant, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle souffle un peu dessus, et le dépose enfin sur sa langue.

Aussitôt, c'est une explosion de sensations qui détonne dans sa bouche. Elle sent le chaud, elle goûte la pâte légèrement dorée, et le chocolat lui caresse les papilles. Une bouffée de chaleur monte de sa poitrine, et ses muscles se détendent, comme apaisés par tant de douceur concentrée en une seule bouchée. Elle prend le temps de bien mastiquer avant de laisser la pâte sucrée couler dans son œsophage. Elle se sent comme sur un petit nuage, grâce à un simple pancake. Elle reprend une bouchée, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième, avant de finir son assiette et de lécher le reste du chocolat du bout du doigt.

Elle soupire d'aise en s'adossant à la tête de lit. C'était délicieux. Chaud et sucré, doré à souhait, en un mot : parfait. La jeune fille sourit. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : un peu de douceur, pour se sentir revivre.

Elle repose délicatement la cuiller dans l'assiette, et pose ses yeux gris sur sa bienfaitrice.

\- Merci beaucoup…

Elle parle lentement, sa voix est encore rauque et sa gorge la brûle toujours, mais la chaleur du pancake semble avoir un peu apaisée la douleur.

\- Vraiment… C'était délicieux…

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tant mieux alors. Est-ce que tu en veux un autre ?

La petite poupée hésite. Elle repense avec plaisir au doux chocolat fondu sur le pancake, mais ne sait pas si ce serait très raisonnable d'en prendre un deuxième. Si Sébastien était là, il lui interdirait d'en prendre plus, c'est certain. Comme elle ne semble pas décidée, la mère reprend l'assiette et se lève.

\- Est-ce que tu veux essayer de te lever ? Tu pourrais venir dans la salle avec nous.

Les petits garçons approuvent vivement cette idée, et la jeune fille accepte de bon cœur. Pendant que la mère retourne poser les couverts en cuisine, la jeune fille essaie déjà de repousser la couette et de poser les pieds au sol. Le seul fait de bouger ses membres lui tire une grimace de douleur. Elle arrive tout de même à se dégager du drap, et constate alors qu'elle est uniquement vêtue d'une immense chemise à manches longues restée déboutonnée, d'une culotte, et de bandages qui lui couvrent de nombreuses parcelles de peau. Ils occupent notamment ses avant-bras et ses mains, sa poitrine, ses mollets et ses pieds, qu'elle peine à bouger. La voyant quelque peu surprise face à ses bandages, le plus grand des deux garçons s'approche d'elle et lui explique, tout en l'aidant à pousser le drap :

\- Quand on t'a trouvé, tu étais toute gelée et tu étais blessée. Du coup, Mamie et Maman t'ont soignée et t'ont mise au chaud sous la couette pour que tu guérisses vite. Tu as dormi une journée entière. Tout pendant que la tempête soufflait dehors, tu n'as pas ouvert un œil.

\- Oh oui alors ! renchérit le plus petit. La tempête, elle a fait que de souffler tout hier ! Et même toute cette nuit !

\- On dirait que tu t'es réveillée avec le retour du soleil !

Le plus grand sourit de toutes ses dents, et la jeune fille lui rend son sourire, sans rien lui répondre. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise. C'est la première fois qu'elle interagit avec des êtres aussi jeunes et petits. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi leur dire, ou même comment leur parler. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir tant d'étoiles briller dans de si petits yeux. Habituellement, elle fait face à des grands gaillards, aux yeux qui ont déjà tout vu, et aux visages déjà tirés par la mer. Là, elle ne trouve que de l'innocence dans leurs prunelles claires, et de la douceur dans leur visage tendre. Elle se sent plus grande qu'eux, mais lorsqu'elle plonge son regard dans leurs yeux curieux et malicieux, elle a presque l'impression de se voir. Elle croit en savoir plus sur le monde, parce qu'elle étudie la science et l'histoire, et pourtant, elle ignore tout de la vie de ces deux petits bonhommes, qui lui paraissent déjà si grands. Pourquoi ?

Leur mère revient finalement de la cuisine, et aide la jeune fille à se tourner sur le lit pour poser les pieds au sol. Lorsque ses orteils rencontrent le plancher en bois, la jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle sent une légère douleur lorsqu'elle dépose toute sa plante de pieds au sol, mais le plaisir de sentir le bois et ses imperfections sous ses pieds est plus grand. Elle regarde la mère, son sourire béat aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillant de bonheur. La jeune femme lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Tu veux essayer de te lever ?

La jeune fille approuve, et pousse sur ses bras pour passer son poids sur ses jambes. Ça tire sur ses membres, ses muscles sont encore endoloris de la course dans la tempête, et chaque mouvement lui tire une grimace de douleur. Mais elle parvient à tenir debout, et à faire quelques pas, s'appuyant sur la femme restée auprès d'elle.

Elle parvient ainsi à se mouvoir difficilement jusqu'à la salle, où on l'installe dans un grand fauteuil, devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Les deux petits garçons lui apportent un plaid tout doux pour la garder au chaud, et leur mère retourne dans la chambre pour refaire le lit. Les deux gamins laissent un peu la jeune fille tranquille. Le plus grand va aider sa mère, tandis que le plus petit s'installe au salon, où il peut jouer tout en gardant un œil curieux sur l'étrange jeune fille installée devant la cheminée.

La petite poupée soupire et ferme les yeux. Elle ne sait pas où elle est, ni avec qui, et ignore totalement comment retrouver son capitaine. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir le revoir, maintenant, là, tout de suite… Elle resserre un peu plus le plaid contre elle. Etrangement, elle sent un vide au fond d'elle-même. Elle a envie de se blottir contre capitaine et de lui demander pardon. En fait, elle aimerait tous les revoir. Leur chaleur lui manque.

Mais en même temps, elle se sent bien ici. C'est comme si elle était sortie du temps, comme si elle était dans une bulle, entourée par la chaleur du feu de la cheminée, du chocolat fondu sur le pancake, et de ces personnes qui ont pris soin d'elle, qui l'ont soignée, et sauvée du froid et de la tempête alors qu'elles ne la connaissaient même pas.

Comment faire ?

Elle repense alors à ce que disait Sachi, lorsqu'il lui expliquait qu'il fallait parfois échafauder un certain nombre de plans lors de leurs excursions, pour parer à toutes les éventualités.

\- _Et si la situation est totalement différente que prévue, et qu'aucun plan ne correspond… Comment vous faites ?_ avait-elle demandé.

\- _Eh ben… On improvise !_

La petite poupée sourit dans son fauteuil, se calant un peu mieux contre les coussins moelleux. Improviser, hein ? C'est sans aucun doute sa seule option alors… Pourquoi pas.

Lorsque la mère revient de la chambre et retourne auprès d'elle, elle se rend compte que l'étrange jeune fille s'est assoupie, dans son fauteuil, face au feu. Elle prévient ses enfants qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller, et sourit, se demandant encore d'où elle peut bien venir.

* * *

 **NdK** ET DONC ! Vous ne savez toujours pas qui sont les gens qui l'ont recueillie. Hahaha. Faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! :D (Voire peut-être la semaine suivante, parce que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, et je ne sais pas trop si j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette semaine ^^')

J'vous fais plein d'énooooooormes bisous et j'vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Au plaisir ! :D


	38. III-16- Rencontres et adaptation

**BOUM ! C'EST MOI !**

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Non, je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse, en vous laissant dans un suspense insoutenable. J'ai juste manqué d'énormément de temps et d'un peu de motivation… *vive la prépa*

Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi m'excuser (pardon, désolée, sincèrement navrée, je voulais pas vous laisser aussi longtemps sans chapitre…) et SURTOUT, laissez-moi vous souhaiter une MERVEILLEUSE, FEERIQUE et FANTABULEUSE année 2017 ! Et pour bien commencer l'année, je vous propose un chapitre tout mignon et pas prise de tête, d'exactement 3500 mots ! Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. C'est trop beau, hein ? *…* Comment ça, tout le monde s'en fout ? T.T

BRrrrrrref, faut que j'arrête mes digressions… Bon en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pas trop pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette année, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'ai pas plus d'avance sur mes chapitres qu'en 2016, et je ne peux donc en aucun cas vous promettre un rythme de parution régulier. Le prochain chapitre n'est même pas encore écrit, donc bon… Je ne peux pas vous dire quand est-ce que vous l'aurez… Je m'en excuse d'avance…

Un dernier mot avant de vous laisser lire, et c'est sans doute le plus important de cette présentation déjà beaucoup trop longue : MERCI ! Merci pour le soutien, les reviews, les remarques, les messages, les délires, tout ce que nous avons pu partager en 2016, malgré mes publications irrégulières, mes *quelques* cliffhanger, mes retards, etc, etc. Bref, merci à vous !

Comme d'habitude, je remercie plus particulièrement **Lerugamine** , **Megami-Utako** , **kawkue** , **Else1991** , et **Safira-chan** pour vos adorables reviews ! Vous êtes des amours !

Rien ne change en 2017 : Pilou m'appartient toujours, mais le One Piece, toujours pas… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Rencontres et adaptation**_

Un « tic, tac » sourd, un grincement régulier, et le bruit du feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. C'est là tout ce que la jeune fille perçoit lorsqu'elle revient à elle. Elle bouge un peu dans son fauteuil, faisant tomber le plaid qui la recouvrait.

« Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… »

Le bruit est grave et fort. Il tire la jeune fille de son sommeil léger. Elle bouge à nouveau, et un frisson de froid parcourt sa peau au contact de l'air. Elle baille et se frotte les yeux. Devant elle, le feu n'a pas cessé sa danse. Elle se perd un instant dans sa contemplation.

\- Alors, la marmotte se réveille enfin ?

La jeune fille sursaute et se tourne vivement vers la voix lente et chevrotante. C'est une femme, assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, non loin d'elle. La jeune fille reste bouche bée face à cette apparition. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit une personne avec autant de plis sur le visage. Elle a de tous petits yeux cachés derrière deux gros verres de lunettes, et elle la regarde aven un petit sourire énigmatique.

En baissant un peu les yeux, la petite poupée aperçoit alors quelque chose bouger dans ses mains. Ce sont deux grandes aiguilles desquelles pendent une sorte de lainage. Elle s'arrête un instant sur cette étrange chose, avant d'être gêné par le balancement incessant du fauteuil. Alors elle baisse un peu plus le regard, et découvre le grand siège à bascule, identifiant alors l'origine du grincement régulier qu'elle entendait en s'éveillant.

Lorsque ses yeux touchent à nouveau le sol, elle reporte son attention sur le visage de la vieille femme, qui n'a pas perdu son sourire.

\- Eh bien ! Tu n'as jamais vu de grand-mère ?

La jeune fille ne répond rien et la vieille dame se met à rire. Elle arrête un instant son manège avec ses mains et porte son attention sur son invitée.

\- Tu intrigues beaucoup jeune demoiselle. Et je me demande bien d'où tu peux venir…

La jeune fille baisse le regard un instant, puis le porte sur les objets inanimés de la grande salle à manger déserte. Seul l'énorme balancier de la grande pendule du salon continue sa danse, semblant battre le rythme pour le feu de la cheminée. Elle regarde à nouveau la vieille femme, son fauteuil et ses mains qui ont repris leurs mouvements réguliers autour des deux grandes aiguilles.

Elle les montre du doigt et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Le sourire de la grand-mère s'agrandit et son regard se fait plus pétillant.

\- Ça ? Ça s'appelle du tricot. Tu vois, je prends la laine de ma pelote, je la passe entre mes aiguilles, et hop ! Je tricote ! Je suis en train de faire un pull pour mon petit-fils. J'en ai fait un à son grand-frère dernièrement, et il était jaloux. Tu sais, les enfants, à cet âge, ça veut toujours tout avoir.

Le silence entrecoupé du « tic-tac » reprend sa place entre les deux femmes. La plus jeune n'a pas quitté les aiguilles des yeux, et semble totalement absorbée par l'étrange manège des mains de la plus âgées.

\- Mais… Comment vous faites ?

Elle ne comprend tout simplement pas. Elle a déjà vu Marc coudre, mais il avait du tissu et une machine. Là, le lainage semble sortir de nulle part, comme par magie.

\- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. Mais pas maintenant. Je crois qu'il y a d'autres questions plus importantes à poser…

A nouveau, la vieille femme pose son regard énigmatique sur la petite poupée, qui se met à songer. Des questions plus importantes à poser ? Sans doute que oui… Il y en a même des tas. Mais par où commencer ? En laissant son regard se balader sur la pièce, elle trouve la bonne question. Celle qui par laquelle elle doit à tout prix commencer. Elle reporte son attention sur la vieille femme et prend une inspiration.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

D'un doigt, elle indique l'immense pendule, contre le mur faisant face à la cheminée. La vieille dame sourit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

\- C'est une pendule.

Elle laisse à l'objet en question le temps de faire raisonner quelques « tic-tac » et devance la deuxième question de la petite curieuse qui lui fait face.

\- Et ce qui bouge dedans s'appelle un balancier.

La jeune fille approuve, satisfaite de cette réponse. Un silence feutré passe en courant d'air, avant d'être à nouveau chassé.

\- Et on est où, là ?

La grand-mère sourit à nouveau.

\- A Naor.

La pendule approuve, et la vieille femme poursuit.

\- Plus précisément, dans la grande forêt qui couvre toute la partie sud de l'île.

La jeune fille essaie de se représenter l'île mentalement. Elle se demande où peut se trouver le sous-marin. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle laisse cette pensée de côté, et attrape une autre question, la première qui lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Et vous êtes qui vous ?

La grand-mère a un petit rire nasal. Elle l'attendait, cette question.

\- Je suis la grand-mère.

Elle arrête un instant de tricoter, laissant sa tête se reposer sur le dossier de son siège. Elle garde le regard dans le vague un instant, se demandant elle aussi par où commencer.

\- Je m'appelle Anny. Je suis née sur cette île, où j'ai grandi, et où j'ai rencontré Gustave, mon mari. Il vivait déjà ici, dans cette vieille maison, bâtie par son arrière-grand père, agrandie par son grand-père, embellie par son père, et entretenue avec soin par lui-même, toute sa vie durant.

La jeune fille s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil et remonte le plaid sur ses bras, gardant ses grands yeux curieux fixés sur la vieille dame. Elle ne veut pas perdre une miette de son récit. Elle veut tout retenir, pour pouvoir ensuite tout raconter à son capitaine. Elle veut graver ces souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

\- Gustave est un être exceptionnel. Les gens de la ville diront que c'est un fou.

Elle marque une légère pause, souriant pour elle-même.

\- Ils n'ont sûrement pas totalement tort, mais leur jalousie déforme la réalité.

La petite poupée fronce les sourcils.

\- « Jalousie » ?

Elle ne saisit pas bien le sens de ce mot. La grand-mère lui sourit.

\- Oui, jalousie. Nous vivons dans la grande forêt de Naor. Nous sommes sans doute les seuls à avoir ce privilège. C'est une forêt dangereuse, certains la disent même maudite. Elle est bordée de montagnes au sud et à l'est, et le climat hivernal nous amène des tempêtes de neige dévastatrices et mortelles. Seuls Gustave et ses ancêtres ont réussi à dompter la nature sauvage de cette forêt. Il dit entendre le grand Esprit de la forêt, il dit qu'il comprend le vent et qu'il l'averti lorsqu'une tempête arrive.

A nouveau, un silence se loge entre les deux femmes.

\- Il exagère, évidemment. Pourtant, il sait quand une tempête approche. Il s'est fait accepter par les animaux sauvages, qui ne fuient même plus sur son passage. Il est chez lui autant qu'eux ici. Et surtout, il sait quand des étrangers pénètrent dans la forêt. Avant-hier, la forêt était agitée. Il n'a pas cessé de faire des rondes, pour trouver l'origine de sa tourmente. Et il t'a trouvée dans la neige et le blizzard.

La vieille dame repose son regard sur la plus jeune.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu faisais là, et comment tu y étais arrivée.

L'interpelée baisse le regard.

\- Mais je préfère d'abord tout de dire de nous. Libre à toi ensuite de nous révéler tes secrets.

Reconnaissante, la jeune fille hoche timidement du chef, et la vieille femme reprend son histoire.

\- Nous avons eu deux magnifiques enfants. Mary et Anton. Mary, la plus âgée, vit aujourd'hui à la ville. Elle y tient un commerce florissant avec son mari, qui lui a donné trois beaux enfants : Ali, Nina et Rose.

Comme elle marque une pause, la jeune fille la presse.

\- Et Anton ?

La grand-mère sourit, heureuse de voir son public si captivé.

\- Il vit ici, avec nous, dans cette forêt qu'il apprivoise, à son tour, dans la maison dont il héritera à notre mort. Mais il n'y a pas toujours vécu. Ce chenapan a voulu prendre le large, plus jeune. Il est parti visiter un bout du monde. Il est revenu trois ans plus tard, plus fort, plus sage, et avec lui, Sajia.

\- Sa-qui ?

\- Sajia. C'est sa femme. La douceur incarnée. A la fois dynamique et tendre. Nous ne pouvions espérer une meilleure belle-fille. Il semblait tellement improbable qu'il ait pu la séduire, qu'un instant nous avons cru qu'il l'avait volé à ses parents ! Et pourtant… Ils se sont rencontrés sur la mer. Elle aussi était téméraire…

\- Etaient-ils pirates ?

\- Oh ! Sûrement pas ! Ils savaient se défendre, évidemment, il faut bien. Mais arborer le drapeau noir, non. Ces personnages-là sont bien trop vils.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les pirates ?

\- Comme tout le monde, sans doute.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ma petite… Les pirates sont vils par nature. Ils pillent, détruisent, et font du mal à des gens innocents simplement pour leur bon plaisir.

\- Ou pour augmenter leur pouvoir, au détriment de la liberté des autres…

Elle a marmonné ces mots, se souvenant des paroles de son capitaine, lorsqu'il lui a montré ce combat violent sur le pont du navire. La vieille dame pose sur elle un regard intrigué. La jeune fille relève la tête.

\- Mais, ça, ce ne sont que les mauvais pirates ? Non ?

Elle hésite, et la grand-mère sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas, jeune demoiselle. C'est à toi de me le dire…

Elle sourit à nouveau, posant son regard énigmatique sur la petite poupée, qui baisse les yeux. Un silence s'installe à peine, et le voilà chassé de nouveau.

\- Et après ?

Ses grands yeux pétillent, elle veut la suite de l'histoire. Alors la grand-mère reprend son récit et son tricot.

\- Après, Anton a rejoint la maison, et a entrepris d'apprendre le travail de son père, pour reprendre le flambeau. Les hommes de cette famille sont bûcherons et tailleurs de bois depuis des générations. D'où l'importance géographique de notre maison.

\- Tailleurs de bois ?

\- Oui, il fait des meubles, des petits objets de décoration, toutes sortes de choses utiles ou non, que Mary vend ensuite en ville.

La jeune fille imagine Mickaël, dans son atelier, à tailler du bois pour créer toutes sortes de meubles.

\- Je pourrai voir ?

\- Peut-être oui, cet après-midi par exemple. Malgré son grand âge, mon bon vieux Gustave ne peut s'empêcher de continuer de tailler. Tant qu'il le peut encore, il aide son fils.

La vieille femme se tait un instant. Les grincements de son fauteuil accompagnent le silence confortable de la grande salle à manger. Une autre question traverse l'esprit de la jeune fille.

\- Et les deux petits garçons, qui sont-ils ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

La petite poupée réfléchit, mais fait finalement une petite moue négative.

\- Ce sont leurs deux petits diables de fils.

La jeune fille se souvient alors. « Maman »… Ça voulait donc dire ça… Elle sourit.

\- Nous vivons donc ici, à six. Sajia enseigne les bases aux deux petits monstres, qui ne vont à l'école que deux jours dans la semaine, lorsqu'elle-même monte à la ville. Ils vivent ici, dans leur élément. Ne t'étonne pas si le plus petit te pose plein de questions, il est extrêmement curieux. Ton arrivée nous intrigue tous plus ou moins.

La jeune fille laisse son regard se perdre dans le feu. Il semble plus faible, mais vit toujours, sous les bûches calcinées.

\- Et comment vous faites pour pas que le feu brûle toute la maison ?

La grand-mère ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. La façon qu'a cette jeune fille de poser des questions est tout simplement étonnante. Elle a l'impression de voir Titouan, du haut de ses 4 ans, qui lui raconte d'une manière totalement décousue ce qu'il a fait pendant sa journée.

Elle va pour répondre, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Sajia et les deux garçons.

\- Est-ce que on pourra retourner jouer dans la neige après manger ?

\- Bien sûr mon cœur, mais il faudra aussi songer à travailler un peu.

\- Parce que moi j'ai pas fini mon bonhomme de neige, et j'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie sans moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Titouan, il attendra patiemment ton retour.

\- Est-ce que y a du gâteau ?

\- Titouan, arrête de réclamer des gâteaux à maman ! Si tu en veux, tu peux aussi l'aider !

\- Ça va aller Baptiste… Et non Titouan, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire un gâteau, je suis désolée mon cœur. Mais on pourra aussi en faire un cet après-midi si tu veux.

\- Ouaaaiiiiiiiis !

En l'espace d'un instant, la pièce se remplit de bruit et d'énergie. Lorsque les deux enfants aperçoivent leur grand-mère, ils accourent auprès d'elle pour lui raconter leur matinée. Et lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que leur invitée s'est réveillée, leur joie grandit de nouveau. Sans lui poser aucune question, ils lui racontent avec le même enthousiasme leur jeu dans la neige. La jeune fille, d'abord gênée par tout ce bruit, se détend au fil du récit, et se prend à ne plus pouvoir quitter les gamins des yeux. Elle aussi elle veut aller courir dans la forêt, faire de la luge et des bonhommes de neige.

C'est l'arrivée d'un homme trapu et barbu qui détourne l'attention des enfants.

\- Papyyyyyyyyyy !

Et à nouveaux, les deux garçons racontent leur matinée.

La jeune fille observe de loin le nouvel arrivant. Lui aussi a le visage tout plissé. Comme Anny, il a les cheveux tout blancs. Sa barbe est un peu plus foncée, un peu plus grise, et plutôt bouclée. Il pose un genou à terre avec difficulté pour se retrouver à hauteur des deux enfants. Il sourit beaucoup, et parle fort, félicitant le plus petit pour son bonhomme de neige et riant avec le plus grand lorsque ce dernier raconte comment son petit frère s'est cassé la figure dans la neige.

En se relevant, l'homme aperçoit la petite et s'exclame :

\- Eh bien ! On dirait que l'esprit tourmenté s'est réveillé ! Comment vas-tu jeune demoiselle ?

\- Pépé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « troumenté » ?

\- On dit « tourmenté », Titouan, corrige le plus grand des deux garçons.

L'homme barbu regarde ses petits-fils et réfléchit un instant.

\- On est tourmenté, quand on est pô serein.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, « serein » ?

\- Ben…

Le vieil homme hésite et cherche ses mots face à la mine curieuse du plus petit.

\- Eh bien on est serein, quand on est pô tourmenté.

Le petit garçon fait une moue concentrée, mais finit par tirer la grimace. Il rejoint sa grand-mère toujours sur son fauteuil à bascule.

\- Mamie, j'ai pas compris… Ça veut dire quoi, « troumenté » ?

\- TOURmenté ! corrige à nouveau son grand frère.

Le grand-père se met à rire joyeusement, devant l'ignorance candide du petit garçon de 4 ans, et se dirige vers la cheminée pour raviver le feu.

La jeune fille ne bouge pas de son siège, et l'observe bouger les bûches avec attention, pendant qu'Anny donne une définition simplifiée du mot « tourmenté » aux deux garçons. La petite poupée veut redemander pourquoi le feu n'enflamme pas toute la maison, mais Sajia revient de la cuisine, appelant à table. Aussitôt, tout le monde se lève et va prendre place autour de la grande table à manger en bois au centre de la salle, entre la cheminée, devant laquelle trônent les deux fauteuils, et la pendule, dont le « tic-tac » est maintenant totalement recouvert.

\- Baptiste, mon trésor, tu peux aller prévenir ton père que nous mangeons ? Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu.

Le petit garçon obéit et Sajia apporte les plats sur la table. Anny et Gustave se sont tous deux installés en bouts de table, comme à leur habitude, tandis que les deux garçons on choisit les places du côté de la cheminée. En relevant la tête, le regard de la mère tombe sur les deux billes grises de son invitée restée sur son fauteuil. Seul le haut de sa tête dépasse du grand dossier, et elle semble très intimidée.

Elle sourit.

\- Viens jeune fille ! Je t'ai atteint un couvert. Tu es évidemment la bienvenue à notre table !

La petite poupée passe alors entièrement sa tête par-dessus le siège, toujours un peu méfiante, observant de loin la grande attablée. La grand-mère lui sourit à son tour.

\- Viens donc t'assoir à côté de moi, demoiselle. Tu verras, Sajia est un véritable cordon-bleu.

La jeune fille se souvient que Penguin utilisait souvent cette expression pour qualifier Sébastien, et elle en déduit que Sajia doit souvent faire des bêtises.

Ah moins que ce ne soit plutôt le fait qu'elle cuisine bien…

Elle jette un coup d'œil sur la table, et les plats fumants la motive à quitter son fauteuil chaud et moelleux. Comme elle se lève, le plaid tombe au sol, et elle se retrouve à nouveau en simple chemise de nuit.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée jeune fille, j'ai complètement oublié de te proposer des vêtements plus confortables ! Bon, ne t'occupe pas du plaid, je vais te chercher un pull et un pantalon bien chauds.

Sajia s'engage dans le couloir des chambres et la jeune fille quitte son plaid, à regret. Elle s'installe à gauche de la vieille femme, devant la pendule, et juste en face du plus petit des deux garçons, qui continue de raconter à son grand-père tout ce qu'il a fait dans la neige. La mère revient quelques minutes plus tard, apportant les vêtements promis, et Baptise revient avec son père dans la foulée.

La jeune fille fait alors la connaissance d'Anton : grand, carré, brun et légèrement barbu, la ressemblance avec le grand-père la frappe instantanément. Il s'installe à droite de Gustave, et Sajia se glisse entre lui et la jeune fille, pendant que Baptiste reprend sa place en face de son père.

Les plats glissent alors de places en places, chacun se serre, et le déjeuner commence dans la bonne humeur. Ça parle fort et beaucoup, dans tous les sens. Rares sont les moments de calme et de silence. Mais ça ne dérange personne. La petite poupée laisse traîner ses oreilles. Elle aimerait tout entendre et tout comprendre, mais les conversations se mêlent, et les voix se mélangent. Elle perçoit quelques mots, quelques phrases, mais sans aucun sens logique.

Alors elle ferme les yeux, oubliant un instant le monde autour d'elle, se concentrant sur le goût de chaque plat. Tout est délicieux, mais elle ne reconnaît rien. Sébastien ou Justin n'ont jamais fait de tel plat, ou rien qui puisse s'en rapprocher. Chaque saveur semble nouvelle, chaque nuance est délicieusement exquise. Maintenant, elle en est sûre : être un « véritable cordon bleu » ne signifie pas « avoir toujours une bêtise à faire », mais plutôt « cuisiner tellement bien qu'on en reprend toujours ».

La jeune fille sourit. Cette chaleur, ce bruit ambiant, cette bonne humeur et ce bonheur qui émane de cette simple attablée gonfle son cœur. Elle n'entend plus ses questions brûlantes, ne se sent plus particulièrement oppressée. Elle est installée, avec ces gens qu'elle vient de rencontrer, et dont elle voudrait tout savoir. Comment vivent-ils tous les jours, si loin de la mer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, être tailleur se bois ? A quoi ressemble une balade en forêt avec Gustave comme guide ? Qu'est-ce que Sajia apprend à ses deux enfants ? Les questions sont sans fin, et les réponses sont inexistantes. Pourtant, elle est là, avec eux, comme si elle faisait partie de ce noyau qu'ils forment. Parfaitement bien intégrée, parfaitement bien adaptée.

Seule une petite voix, en sourdine, continue de chuchoter quelques paroles grinçantes. Une sorte de chant qui lui rappelle que d'autres personnes ont partagé de nombreux autres repas avec elle, auparavant, sur la mer et au-delà. Un équipage entier, qu'il ne faudrait pas trop tarder à revoir.

Elle sourit. Elle est bien ici. Elle sait que ce n'est pas sa place. Elle sait que ce n'est pas là qu'elle devrait être. Elle sait qu'une banquette, avec vue sur les fonds marins, l'attend quelque part. Mais pour le moment, elle a juste besoin du bonheur et de la chaleur de cette famille heureuse et paisible. Comme si elle craignait qu'ils ne s'échappent ou ne soient détruits.

Etrange sentiment que celui-ci…

* * *

 **NdK** Pour ceux qui cherchent désespérément Law… Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il n'est effectivement pas apparu depuis… Quelques chapitres déjà… x) Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne l'oublie pas !

Bon, et à part ça, vous en pensez quoi de cette petite famille toute mimi, qui vit paumée au milieu de la montagne ? Perso, j'adore cette vision de l'archétype de la famille heureuse qui vit dans la simplicité et la paisibilité. Comment ça, le mot « paisibilité » n'existe pas ?! *Tristesse…* Bref. Une famille paisible quoi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien bonne journée, une bien bonne fin de week-end, et souhaite de tout mon cœur pouvoir vous donner la suite la semaine prochaine (même si, je vous le rappelle, elle n'est toujours pas écrite… Gomen… T.T)

Tchuss !

PS : Je voulais répondre à vos adorables messages aujourd'hui mais... Bon, ben voilà, j'ai pas eu le temps... T.T J'essaie d'y répondre ce soir, sinon ce sera dans la semaine !

Bisouilles !


	39. III- 17- Légendes et mystères

**BOUH ! Avouez qu'ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu et que j'vous ai manqué !**

Non ?

…

Bon, ok, trêve de plaisanterie, je viens aujourd'hui accompagnée de bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai repris un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres pendant les vacances ! J'en deux/trois autres chapitres sous le coudes, en plus de celui que vous lirez aujourd'hui. DONC ! Cela signifie que pour un petit mois, vous aurez le plaisir de lire un chapitre par semaine ! Et oui mesdames et messieurs, c'est absolument exceptionnel !

Soit-dit en passant, je m'excuse. Mon absence a été… Bien trop longue. Pardon. T.T Quoiqu'il en soit, vous semblez rester nombreux à me suivre, et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos adorables messages ! Je remercie comme d'habitude mes revieweurs adorés **Megami-Utako** , **kawkue** , **Torima Kenro** , **Lerugamine** , **EMMA BD** , et **Liliheaity**.

 _Réponse à EMMA BD_ _:_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas un drame tu sais ! xD TOUT d'un SEUL COUP ? Et t'as pas frôlé l'indigestion ? :'D Comment ça mon dernier mot… Paisibilité ? En tout cas, si j'arrive à te faire rire, c'est le principal ! C'est souvent le but ! x) Haha, t'es choupi ! Si tu veux vraiment me laisser une review, maintenant tu peux ! :D_

Comme d'hab, le monde ne m'appartient pas, mais pour le coup, tous les personnages que vous voyez évoluer ces temps-ci sont de moi ! :p

Bonne lecture mes agneaux ! 3

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Légendes et mystères**_

\- Eh, Maselle, Maselle, regarde comme mon bonhomme de neige il est beau ! C'est moi que j'ai fait !

\- C'est Demoiselle, Titouan ! Et on dit, « C'est moi _qui_ l'ai fait » !

Le plus jeune ignore royalement son grand-frère, cherchant dans le regard de la petite poupée une quelconque trace d'admiration face à son œuvre de neige. Et il ne tarde pas à trouver... La jeune fille est béate, face à ce monticule de neige, face à ce corps entassé et à cette si petite tête, si attachante et attendrissante. Deux cailloux pour les yeux, quelques branches pour la bouche et un bâton en guise de nez suffisent à donner à cette boule glacée l'allure d'un petit être vivant, animé d'émotions. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit ça.

\- Il est très beau... répond-t-elle finalement dans un sourire.

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, trop heureux de cette réponse. Après le déjeuner, les enfants ont réclamé à retourner jouer dehors, et à en juger par les yeux pétillants de la jeune fille, Sajia en a déduit que son hôte devait elle-même en avoir très envie. Alors elle lui a prêté écharpe, gants, manteau et bottes, et les voilà dehors, dans la petite clairière, seul refuge sans arbre de cette immense forêt, devant cette neige étincelante.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Oh, tu sais pas faire ?

Le petit ne s'étonne pas longtemps, et entreprend de montrer à la jeune fille comment faire une boule de neige, puis comment la faire grossir pour former un beau corps, former les pieds et les mains, puis la tête. Son grand-frère l'aide, et tous trois font naître du sol blanc immaculé un être plus grand que le premier, à l'allure plus majestueuse et à la prestance d'un roi.

\- On n'a qu'à dire que c'est le Grand Roi de la forêt ! s'écrie Titouan.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible, le corrige son grand-frère. Le Roi de la forêt ne se montre jamais. Y a que Papy qui le connaît.

\- Le Roi de la forêt ? Qui est-ce ? Demande la jeune femme.

\- C'est le grand protecteur de toute la forêt. Papy dit que c'est son âme, sans qui elle ne pourrait plus vivre.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

La petite poupée n'a jamais entendu parler d'une créature qui pourrait être appelée « Grand Roi de la forêt », et elle n'arrive pas à se l'imaginer. En face d'elle, Baptiste hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Tu le vois comment, toi ?

Le regard plein de malice qu'il offre à la jeune fille la laisse perplexe. Elle posait cette question justement pour avoir une réponse, justement parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à se le figurer dans son esprit, et voilà qu'il lui renvoie sa propre question. Il a un petit sourire en coin qui fait froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'il en a fait exprès ?

\- Moi je l'imagine comme un énoooorme singe-ours avec un groooos ventre, allongé je-sais-pas-où, avec pleins de petits nanimaux trop mignons autour de lui !

Titouan fait de grands gestes avec ses bras pour illustrer la bedaine du roi pacha.

\- C'est quoi un « sinjours » ? demande la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.

Le petit garçon plisse les yeux en signe de réflexion. Son grand frère intervient avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

\- Ça n'existe pas, hein. C'est juste une créature inventée par mon petit frère.

\- Oh… Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

La jeune fille reporte son regard vers le plus petit, qui arbore la même mine concentrée.

\- Ben… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… J'le dessinera tout à l'heure si tu veux ! Comme ça tu pourras le voir !

La petite sourit en guise de remerciement, et Baptiste corrige son petit frère.

\- On dit « je le dessinerai ! »

Le plus petit s'excuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Baptiste soupire.

\- Moi j'imagine plutôt un très grand et très vieil arbre enraciné tellement profondément que personne ne pourrait le couper !

Titouan regarde son grand frère, une petite mou chiffonnée collée au visage.

\- Mais, si c'est un arbre, ça veut dire que y peut pas bouger !

\- Effectivement, confirme le plus grand.

\- Mais comment y fait quand y se fait attaquer par les hommes ?!

\- Ça c'est impossible, rétorque Baptiste, catégorique. Parce que personne ne peut le trouver. Si on s'approche trop de lui, les arbres bougent et les chemins changent, comme dans un labyrinthe vivant. Comme ça, on ne peut jamais l'atteindre.

\- Wouaaaah ! Trop fort ! Tu pourras le dessiner aussi ? Je veux le voir !

\- Si tu veux, sourit le garçon.

Alors que le plus jeune continue d'imaginer tout-haut toute sorte de Grand Roi de la forêt, l'esprit de la jeune fille s'égare, et son regard se porte sur les grands arbres qui entourent la maison. Un coup de vent balaie la forêt, faisant mollement tanguer la cime des arbres. Une atmosphère étrange se dégage de cette masse de verdure recouverte de son manteau blanc. Comme une présence à la fois méfiante et à la fois protectrice. Une sorte d'ombre qui menace et couvre de son œil bienveillant à la fois. La jeune fille ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Elle aimerait beaucoup rencontrer ce Grand Roi de la forêt. Est-ce qu'il saurait répondre à ces questions ?

Trois corbeaux fendent le ciel en croassant et se posent sur un pin à la cime haute à l'orée de la forêt. Ils se chicanent un instant, secouant les branches sous leurs poids de volatiles agités. Un peu de neige s'échappe des épines et s'écrase mollement au sol. La jeune fille plonge son regard dans le petit monticule de neige qui s'est formé au pied du grand arbre. Entre elle et lui, il n'y a qu'un grand tapis de neige étincelante. Mais derrière le tronc, il y a la forêt. D'où elle est, elle ne voit que des ombres et n'entend que des murmures, couverts par les voix des deux garçons auprès d'elle. Elle plisse les yeux. Elle sait qu'il y a des choses à voir dans cette forêt. Elle aimerait tellement y aller…

Elle bloque son souffle et contracte sa jambe droite, prête à faire un pas en avant et à délaisser les deux enfants, lorsqu'une voix venant de la maison les interpelle.

\- Les enfants, il va être temps de songer à travailler un peu ! Rentrez vite vous mettre au chaud !

Les muscles de sa jambe se relâchent et l'air qu'elle maintenait bloqué dans sa cage thoracique s'échappe dans un soupir discret. Elle tourne la tête vers le pas de la porte, où les deux garçons se précipitent déjà, et croise le regard franc et lumineux de Sajia.

\- Tu viens Demoiselle ? On pourra retourner dehors plus tard, mais pour le moment, les garçons doivent travailler un peu. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

« Travailler »… La jeune fille sourit. A l'entente de ce mot, elle a immédiatement ressenti curiosité et excitation au fond de sa poitrine. L'appel du savoir ressurgit en elle, et c'est au pas de course qu'elle rejoint la mère et les deux garçons.

Elle secoue ses bottes sur le paillasson et se retourne une dernière fois vers la forêt. Elle laisse son regard se perdre dans le dédale de végétation, à une centaine de mètres du perron. Sa curiosité ne s'est pas éteinte, bien au contraire. Elle brûle toujours d'envie d'aller s'y promener, et d'en résoudre toutes les énigmes et tous les mystères. Mais ce désir attendra. Une autre curiosité semble avoir pris le dessus sur son envie d'aventure : l'appel du savoir. Alors elle sourit, et pénètre dans la maison, sous le regard bienveillant de Sajia, qui referme la porte derrière elle.

\- Où qu'elle est passée mamie ?

Dans la salle, le plus petit s'est déjà déshabillé, et cherche sa grand-mère du regard.

\- Partie en forêt avec papy, mon trésor, lui répond sa mère en débarrassant la petite poupée de son énorme manteau trop grand pour elle.

Un peu plus loin, Baptiste vient de quitter ses chaussures, et soupire en couvrant son petit frère d'un regard réprobateur.

\- Titouan… On dit « où elle est passée », pas « où qu'elle est passée » ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ça !

Le plus jeune s'excuse rapidement et se presse de sortir cahiers, livres et trousses. Sajia soupire à son tour.

\- Baptiste, ne sois pas si dur avec ton frère. Tu sais bien qu'il est jeune !

\- Mais il parle encore comme un troll ! se défend le plus grand. Faut bien que je lui apprenne comment qu'on dit !

\- « Comment on dit », trésor…

Le garçon rougit vivement, et s'excuse en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ça fait rire sa mère qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Plantée entre le sas d'entrée et la salle, la jeune fille regarde cette tendre scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce geste, cette main passée avec affection dans cette tignasse brune, elle le connaît bien. C'est un geste qu'elle a souvent vécu. C'est sans doute le premier geste d'affection qu'elle a reçu de la part des plus bourrins de l'équipage. Elle repense à Jambart et à Mickaël, qui ignorent jusqu'au sens même du mot « délicatesse ». Et c'est pas elle qui le dit : c'est le capitaine lui-même.

Son regard se perd dans ses souvenirs, et un triste sourire nostalgique fend son visage.

\- Demoiselle, tout va bien ?

Ses yeux se reconnectent à la réalité, et la jeune fille perçoit le regard inquiet de Sajia. Elle hoche vivement du chef, pour la rassurer, souriant pour signifier que oui oui, tout va bien. Alors la mère se détourne d'elle pour aller s'installer auprès de ses deux fils, qui ont déjà leurs crayons en main.

\- Viens avec nous Demoiselle ! J'aimerais voir un peu l'étendue de tes connaissances.

La jeune fille hoche à nouveau du chef sans perdre son sourire et s'assoit à la table, à côté des deux enfants.

« Demoiselle »

Depuis le déjeuner, c'est ainsi que tout le monde l'appelle. Elle aime bien la sonorité de ce mot. C'est la première fois qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Elle aime beaucoup, et en même temps, ce nom paraît bancal. Comme s'il ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Comme s'il ne la définissait pas bien, ou pas complètement. Comme s'il était incomplet…

\- Mais non Titouan, 2 et 2 ça fait 4.

\- Oh, Baptiste s'il te plait, laisse ton frère travailler seul. Concentre-toi donc sur ton livre.

\- Mais je comprends pas bien ce que ça raconte…

Sajia lui sourit tendrement. Elle va pour lui demander ce qui le gêne, mais elle n'est pas assez rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

La petite poupée se penche par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, qui se tourne vers elle.

\- Ben… Ça parle de Grand Line… C'est un livre d'histoire et de géographie, mais je me perds un peu dans tout ce qui est marqué.

La jeune fille lit attentivement le petit bouquin, qui retrace en fait la géographie globale du monde, adaptée aux enfants. Le petit garçon est rendu au chapitre dédié à Red Line, et il bloque sur un petit paragraphe.

\- En fait, ça te dit que les quatre mers, North, South, East et West Blue, sont toutes reliées à Red Line.

Baptiste fronce les sourcils, et son petit frère relève le nez de ses chiffres pour écouter la voix claire et posée de la jeune fille.

\- Regarde le dessin. Tu vois, pour chaque mer, y a un courant qui monte la montagne, et ils se rejoignent tous au sommet, avant de redescendre de l'autre côté et de plonger dans Grand Line.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ça, que de l'eau monte la montagne ! s'exclame le garçon de huit ans.

\- Si, je te jure ! Regarde !

La jeune fille tourne la page, et montre une photo du continent et d'un courant qui semble gravir la montagne sans aucune difficulté.

\- Ici, c'est le courant de South Blue, mais c'est la même chose pour tous les autres.

A ces mots, Sajia fronce les sourcils. Elle a déjà lu le livre, et elle sait qu'il n'est indiqué nulle part de quelle mer provient le courant sur cette photo. Elle va pour demander plus de précision, mais Baptiste la devance.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Il pose sur la jeune fille un regard plein de curiosité.

\- C'est parce qu'on a le même. C'est un des premiers que j'ai lu. Zule m'a aidé à la comprendre, et c'est lui qui m'a expliqué que normalement, y a la pesanteur qui fait que l'eau elle peut pas monter, mais qu'à partir du moment où on entre sur Grand Line, les lois physiques normales elles marchent plus.

Sajia est de plus en plus surprise par le discours de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'entendre parler de pesanteur et de lois physiques.

\- C'est quoi la pesantruc ? demande Titouan en mordant son crayon.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, et Sajia se demande si elle va vraiment être capable d'expliquer ce concept. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle a juste déjà entendu le terme, mais qu'elle ne l'a pas bien compris.

\- C'est un petit peu complexe… Titan il a eu du mal à me le faire comprendre…

Elle réfléchit encore un instant, et la mère remarque au passage que c'est le deuxième prénom masculin qu'elle cite. Que peuvent bien représenter ces personnes pour elle ?

\- Bon. Regarde.

Elle prend un crayon dans la trousse, l'élève à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de la table, et le lâche. Spontanément, le crayon tombe. Elle le remet ensuite dans la trousse et conclut par un simple « voilà » qui ne satisfait pas beaucoup les deux garçons.

\- « Voilà » quoi ? Le crayon est tombé, mais c'est normal ! fait remarquer Baptiste.

\- Oui, mais il est tombé à cause de la pesanteur ! explique la jeune fille. En fait, la pesanteur, c'est une force, qui s'applique à tout objet à la surface de la terre, et qui fait qu'on est attiré par le sol. C'est pour ça qu'on peut pas voler.

Un « Aaaaaah » collectif lui répond, mais le plus grand continue de s'interroger.

\- Est-ce que comme les oiseaux peuvent voler, alors c'est que les oiseaux ils ont pas la pesanteur ?

La jeune fille réfléchit à nouveau, mais conclut par la négative.

\- Non, je crois pas… Il me semble que c'est une histoire de forces… Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois que, en fait, les oiseaux, ils arrivent à exercer une autre force, contraire et supérieure à la pesanteur, qui fait que ils peuvent voler. Mais je me souviens plus très bien… C'est Zutin qui m'avait raconté ça… Faudrait que je lui redemande.

Alors que Titouan se désintéresse de la conversation, trop compliquée pour lui, Baptiste en demande plus encore. Il feuillette son bouquin et montre une page à la jeune fille.

\- Ça non plus, j'ai pas trop compris c'est quoi. Tu peux me dire ?

Sajia ne pense même pas à reprendre l'erreur de français de son fils, tant son étonnement est grand. Il y a deux jours, son beau-père a ramené une gamine de la forêt, totalement frigorifiée et seule, semblant sortir de nulle part, et totalement inculte des pratiques les plus banales, comme la vie familiale ou le fonctionnement d'une cheminée. Cette jeune fille semble s'étonner de tout, et découvrir le monde avec le même regard incrédule que son petit garçon de quatre ans. Et voilà que cette même jeune fille explique à un gamin de huit ans le principe de la pesanteur, lui parlant de lois physiques et de forces, en des termes si simples que son explication est totalement compréhensible.

A nouveau la même question revient. D'où vient-elle ?

Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de chercher plus de réponse : Baptiste se tourne vivement vers elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Maman ! C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit Demoiselle ? C'est vrai que y a une baleine géante à l'entrée de Grand Line ?

Elle sourit tendrement.

\- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, je n'y suis jamais allé… Mais ce ne serait pas impossible. Tu l'as vu, toi, Demoiselle ?

La jeune fille désapprouve du chef.

\- C'est Sassi qui me l'a raconté. Et même s'il raconte beaucoup de bêtises, là Pipoo était aussi d'accord, et Pepo disait pas le contraire. Il s'est même pas excusé. Donc, c'est forcément que c'était vrai.

Le petit garçon s'émerveille à nouveau, et Sajia fronce les sourcils. Elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi les arguments de la jeune fille, mais elle prend cependant soin de noter dans un coin de son crâne les trois noms – ou plutôt surnoms – qui viennent d'être évoqués. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agit encore d'hommes. Cette jeune fille n'aurait pas de mère ?

Une heure entière s'écoule, entre les questions brûlantes de curiosité de Baptiste, les réponses étonnamment savantes de la jeune fille, et les histoires de Naor, racontées avec enthousiasme par les deux garçons, jusqu'à ce que Gustave et Anny rentrent de leur petite balade. Les deux enfants accueillent leurs grands-parents avec entrain, et explosent de joie lorsque le sexagénaire leur propose d'aller se balader en forêt. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aura fallu pour le dire, les enfants ont sauté dans leurs chaussures et manteaux, suivis de près par la jeune fille qui meurt d'envie de partir à la découverte de cette forêt si étrange, qui l'a accueilli en son sein depuis son départ du sous-marin. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'est refermée sur le petit groupe, Sajia pousse un soupir en rangeant cahiers et trousse.

\- Etrange jeune fille que cette Demoiselle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourne vers Anny, qui affiche son éternel sourire malicieux, derrière les plis de son visage. Elle sourit.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas entendu expliquer à Baptiste ce que sont que la pesanteur, les fonctions mathématiques, ou le principe du volcanisme de point chaud…

Elle laisse écouler un silence tout en amassant les différents croquis que la jeune fille a progressivement joint à ses différentes explications.

\- Elle ne cesse de me surprendre. Elle semble ignorante des choses les plus banales, et connaît pourtant tout un tas de choses tellement précises et techniques que s'en est troublant… Tiens, après le déjeuner, elle m'a demandé comment faisait-on pour vivre si loin de la mer, comme si c'était une condition nécessaire à la survie de tous… Elle a évoqué un certain nombre de prénoms, tous masculins, sans jamais citer son père, sa mère, ses possibles frères et sœurs, ou un quelconque membre de sa famille…

Elle referme les placards dans lesquels elle vient de ranger soigneusement les livres de lecture et de géographie et se tourne vers la vieille femme, qui a retrouvé son fauteuil à bascule.

\- D'où peut-elle bien venir ?

Elle a conscience que sa question n'aura pas de réponse, puisque personne ne sait rien à son sujet. En soupirant, elle se dirige vers la cheminée, mais la voix d'Anny l'arrête dans son mouvement.

\- De la mer…

Sajia se retourne vers la vieille femme, incrédule.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Anny prend une lente inspiration.

\- Ce n'est qu'une intuition, je n'en sais pas plus que cela, ma pauvre Sajia.

Elle laisse écouler trois grincements de son fauteuil avant de conclure :

\- Mais je sens que nous allons très bientôt en apprendre d'avantage…

* * *

 **NdK** Eh non… Toujours pas de Hearts en vue… Mais ne perdez pas patience ! Ils arrivent. Plus ou moins dans un futur proche…

Ah part ça, vous les trouvez pas trop choux les gamins ? *.* J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les faire évoluer en tout cas ^^ J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent :)

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui, comme moi, reprendront le chemin de l'école demain matin, une bonne semaine, et à dimanche prochain ! :D


	40. III-18- Ordre et désordre

**Hey hey hey ! Chalut !**

Et vous avez vu ? Je suis pas en retaaaard ! WOUHOOUUUUU ! Sortez l'champagne les enfants ! Ce jour est à marquer dans vos esprits !

…

Nan j'déconne. Bon, ben voilà le chapitre du jour, donc. Un chapitre que j'avais hâte d'écrire, et qui, au final, correspond assez bien à ce que j'avais prévu au départ (ce qui arrive relativement rarement, hein, je tiens à le préciser ^^'). A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

Je remercie comme toujours **Lerugamine** , **Kawkue** , **Torima Kenro** , **Safira-chan** et **Traffy-D-Lamy** pour vos adorables reviews ! Merci de continuer à me suivre les filles, vous êtes top !

Comme d'hab, le disclaimer est toujours le même, vous le connaissez par cœur, j'le répète pas aujourd'hui, j'ai la flemme. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Ordre et désordre**_

Autour d'eux, tout est calme et sérénité. La brise caresse affectueusement la cime des arbres, qui se balancent dans un mouvement régulier et paisible. Dans leurs branchages, les oiseaux les plus hardis n'ont que faire du petit groupe d'humains qui passe sous leur petit poids plume. Les cervidés, plus méfiants, restent un peu plus à l'écart, observant de loin ce convoi atypique.

En temps normal, le vieil homme ne les gêne pas. La présence des deux gamins les rend toujours un peu plus méfiants, mais ils s'accoutument vite. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a ce quatrième personnage, qui les suit, discrètement, laissant son regard traîner tout autour de lui. C'est une présence fantomatique, et un regard profond qui semble à la fois vide de tout, et à la fois rempli d'une curiosité débordante.

Alors les cervidés restent méfiants, surveillant de loin et d'un œil avisé cette étrange petite poupée, qui semble désespérément à la recherche de quelque chose.

Entre eux, le silence règne. Gustave a toujours appris à ses petits-enfants de ne pas perturber le repos tranquille de la forêt. C'est un des rares moments où ils sont si calmes et attentifs. Ils communiquent par jeux de regards, par sourires et par gestes discrets. Et lorsqu'il faut vraiment parler, c'est tout bas qu'ils s'expriment. La jeune fille s'était d'abord étonnée de ce changement si radical de comportement des deux petits monstres. Et puis, elle avait apprécié ce calme religieux et ce silence confortable. Son esprit s'évade sans cesse, elle ne pense plus, ou si peu que s'en est reposant.

Chaque fois que son œil se pose sur la végétation, ou bien elle se rappelle le nom de l'arbre ou de la plante, ou bien elle se rend compte qu'elle ne connaît pas cette espèce. Elle regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son carnet de croquis en quittant le sous-marin, mais se dit que de toute manière, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu s'arrêter à chaque espèce végétale inconnue pour la dessiner. Alors elle se contente d'observer celles qui l'intriguent le plus, se promettant de les dessiner au retour.

\- Y a encore quelqu'chose qui tourne pô rond ici…

Le vieil homme a marmonné sa remarque dans sa barbe, mais les trois enfants l'ont très bien entendue. Titouan fronce les sourcils, et demande en chuchotant du mieux qu'il peut :

\- Y's'passe quoi, papy ?

Gustave s'arrête au milieu du chemin, observant les alentours avec son œil d'expert.

\- Je n'sais pô, p'tit gars. Je n'sais pô. Mais y's'passe quequ'chose…

Les enfants s'arrêtent à son niveau et contemplent à leur tour la nature sauvage.

\- Y a d'l'agitation dans l'air. Doit y avoir des visiteurs quequ'part…

\- C'est pas Demoiselle qui dérange la forêt ? propose Baptiste.

La jeune fille se tourne vers le vieux bûcheron qui pose son regard franc sur elle.

\- Nan. C'est pas elle. Quequ'chose me dit qu'cette forêt commence à la connaître.

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil à l'entente de cette remarque. Elle regarde autour d'elle les grands arbres et leur sérénité. Elle se souvient de sa balade en solitaire, lorsqu'elle a quitté le sous-marin. Elle se souvient que le spectacle blanc immaculé de cette forêt l'avait beaucoup apaisé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'étouffe à nouveau, et qu'elle ne ressente le besoin de courir.

Elle sourit. Il n'a sans doute pas tort. Elle sent comme un lien qui se tisse entre elle et la forêt. Comme un secret qu'elle lui aurait confié.

\- Ça vient d'plus bas…

Gustave reprend sa marche, la mine froncée et les yeux plissés. La jeune fille accélère le pas pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Papy, comment vous savez ça ?

Le vieil homme la regarde du coin de l'œil. Depuis le déjeuner, elle l'appelle « papy », sans doute par mimétisme par rapport aux enfants, mais sans pour autant quitter le vouvoiement. Comme si elle pensait sincèrement que « papy » était ou bien un vrai nom, ou bien un titre honorifique, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Je l'sens. La forêt est tendue. Elle est sur ses gardes. C'est donc que quequ'chose rôde.

La jeune fille se satisfait de cette réponse, et laisse à nouveau son regard se perdre entre les troncs et les arbustes.

\- Dis papy, t'as déjà vu le Grand Roi de la forêt ? demande curieusement Baptiste.

\- Ah ça non mon garçon. Tu sais bien que personne n'a jamais pu l'voir.

\- Même pas toi ? insiste le plus petit.

\- Même pô moi.

\- Et comment tu l'imagines toi ? renchérit le plus grand.

Le vieil homme sourit sous sa moustache.

\- J'l'imagine pô. C'est un esprit : il a pas de réel corps physique. C'est juste une ombre qui couvre la forêt de son manteau de bienveillance.

Les deux petits n'insistent pas, et le silence reprend ses aises autour d'eux. A nouveau, la jeune fille se laisse aller aux songes. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, comme si elle voulait emmagasiner le plus de sérénité possible. Lorsqu'elle ouvre à nouveau les paupières, elle trouve toujours ce même spectacle, criant de calme et d'équilibre. Tout est dans l'ordre des choses, tout a trouvé sa place, rien ne semble discordant ou dissonant, chaque chose a son rôle, et tout s'ancre parfaitement dans ce paysage.

Tout.

Sauf elle.

 **…**

\- Regarde Maselle ! Ça ressemble à ça un singe-ours !

La jeune fille relève le nez de sa feuille pour regarder le dessin du plus petit. Elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension face à la masse colorée qu'elle a devant les yeux. Le plus petit lui explique alors son chef-d'œuvre.

\- Là, c'est sa tête. Il a la bouche d'un ours et les yeux d'un singe.

\- On dit « mâchoire » pour les animaux, Titouan… le reprend son frère.

\- Là c'est son énoooooorme ventre tout rond. A côté, y a ses grands bras et ses grandes jambes.

\- Ses grandes pattes…

\- Il a une toute petite queue. Et autour de lui, les tâches là, tu imagines que c'est des nanimaux tout mignon.

\- Des animaux, Titouan…

\- Des zzzanimaux, répète le plus jeune en guise de correction.

\- Et c'est quoi, autour de sa gueule ? demande la fille, intriguée par le rond bleu étrange que le petit a dessiné.

\- C'est une bulle, parce que y dort.

\- Ooooh je vois.

Le plus petit sourit, et s'intéresse alors à ce que dessinait son interlocutrice avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

\- Et toi, tu dessines quoi ?

La jeune fille sourit.

\- C'est des plantes que j'ai vu dans la forêt mais que je connais pas.

Le plus jeune inspecte les croquis pendant que la jeune fille explique.

\- Ça, c'était un grand arbre que j'avais jamais vu. Y avait aussi deux autres arbustes qui lui ressemblaient, que je connaissais pas non plus. Mais je les ai pas très bien réussis… Je me souviens plus assez bien…

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le salon, le vieux Gustave relève le nez de son journal.

\- D'moiselle, t'as fini de dessiner tes plantes ?

Elle l'avait prévenu, avant qu'ils ne rentrent, qu'elle lui demanderait sûrement de l'aider à les identifier.

\- Presque, il me reste deux fleurs. Je peux toujours vous demander de l'aide, Papy ?

Le vouvoiement accolé au surnom « papy » fait sourire la grand-mère, toujours en train de tricoter dans son fauteuil, mais le vieil homme ne s'en formalise plus. Il approuve du chef et pose son journal sur la petite table basse.

Il se lève, se poste à la fenêtre de la salle et plonge son regard avisé dans l'immensité blanche de la forêt que la nuit commence à couvrir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas mon Gustave ? demande sa femme en relevant le nez de sa laine.

Il soupire avant de se détourner du carreau.

\- Ça va, ça va…

Il laisse un silence s'échapper, avant de poursuivre.

\- Y a juste encore quequ'chose qui traine… Et j'aime pas ça… C'est tout…

Il se dirige vers les enfants, et commence à évaluer les croquis de la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule. Il est assez impressionné par la qualité de ses dessins. Pendant qu'elle termine sa dernière fleur, il va voir ses petits-fils, écoutant avec tendresse le plus petit lui décrire sa vision du Grand Roi de la forêt.

\- J'ai fini mes croquis Papy. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces plantes ?

Elle lui tend ses papiers, et pendant qu'ils discutent végétation, Sajia propose aux garçons de commencer à préparer la table du goûter. Elle s'éclipse une minute et revient avec son mari qui travaillait dans son atelier. Alors chacun vient prendre place autour de la grande table à manger, des tasses et des petits gâteaux.

Ils ont repris les mêmes places que le midi même, et à nouveau, la jeune fille sent cette bulle de bonheur familial l'envahir. Elle constate alors que l'équilibre, l'ordre qui régnait au-dehors, dans la forêt, est le même ici, dans la maison. Chacun a son rôle, sa place, ses habitudes, et tout cela permet le fonctionnement parfait de quelque chose de plus grand et de plus vaste. Chaque personne est telle un rouage qui, en s'associant avec les autres, crée le bonheur de cette famille simple et paisible, dans un équilibre parfait.

Et là encore, elle sent bien qu'elle est la seule fausse note.

 _Toc toc toc_

Dans la salle, le silence se fait. Tous les regards se tournent vers la porte d'entrée, où l'on a frappé trois coups. Tel un ressort, Gustave bondit de sa chaise et vient se poster entre le sas et la table à manger, méfiant et sur la défensive. Personne ne vient jamais frapper à leur porte, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne pénètre jamais dans la forêt. Alors qui ?

Des voix graves leur parviennent, étouffées par les murs. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui est dit. Gustave va pour s'avancer vers la porte lorsqu'un coup de feu éclate juste derrière le battant de bois, qui vole en éclat la seconde suivante. Un homme imposant, moustachu et au pistolet encore fumant, pénètre dans la pièce, accompagné par un courant d'air glacial et par un sourire sadique.

\- Tu vois le bleu, quand je dis « préviens les gens de notre arrivée et entre », c'est comme ça qu'tu dois faire.

Derrière lui, un tout jeune mousse approuve vivement du chef en signe de compréhension. L'homme s'arrête à quelques pas de Gustave et le toise du regard. Il est grand, porte un grand chapeau, un grand manteau et de grandes bottes. Il a tout du stéréotype parfait du pirate, des boucles d'oreilles jusqu'aux dents manquantes dans sa mâchoire. Derrière lui, une clameur monte, et une vingtaine d'homme pénètre à leur tour dans la salle.

Aussitôt, Sajia attrape ses fils et se précipite au plus loin de la pièce, dans le salon, où Anton guide sa mère ainsi que la petite poupée, dont le visage s'est figé depuis l'entrée des pirates. Gustave recule de quelques pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ! Et que nous voulez-vous !

L'homme qui semble être leur capitaine explose d'un rire gras.

\- On s'est perdu, pépé ! On aimerait bien aller piller la ville, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est trompé de côté !

L'équipage entier rigole aux éclats et Gustave hausse le ton.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, allez-vous-en !

\- Hééé du calme pépé ! Détends-toi donc un peu ! On va partir t'en fais pas ! Ça vous dérange si on emporte un ou deux p'tits gâteaux avant ?

A nouveau, les pirates rient, et Gustave, à bout de patience, attrape une chaise et se jette sur le capitaine. Sa femme hurle son nom du salon mais son cri n'atteint pas ses oreilles. Le capitaine évite aisément la chaise, et d'un coup habile donné sur sa nuque, il assomme le vieil homme qui s'effondre au sol.

Sajia laisse s'échapper un cri incontrôlé, et les pirates se ruent sur le petit groupe resté en retrait dans le salon. Anton saisit alors la canne de son père, posée à côté du canapé, et va au-devant des assaillants, défendant de toute sa rage sa famille. Il parvient à mettre à terre quelques hommes, et sa femme se ressaisit et vient alors lui prêter main-forte. En un sens, se battre leur rappelle leur jeunesse fougueuse sur la mer qui les a réunis. Mais le temps a fait son œuvre, et il leur paraît plus dur aujourd'hui de se mouvoir pour éviter les coups et en rendre des plus forts encore.

\- C'est qu'ils se battent bien les bougres… marmonne le chef de la bande.

\- He capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'la vieille ?

Un homme a réussi à passer la défense du couple et a attrapé Anny par les cheveux. La vieille femme retient un cri de douleur. Elle ne veut pas affoler plus que cela les deux petits monstres et la jeune fille, cachés derrière le canapé.

\- On s'en fout d'la vieille. Fout la par terre ! Le temps qu'elle se relève, on aura déjà cramé la maison, crois-moi !

Le pirate rit sadiquement et jette brusquement la vieille femme sur le parquet. Alors qu'il va pour la frapper du pied, Anton se rue sur lui et l'assomme. Il veut aider sa mère à se relever, mais cette dernière ne semble pas du même avis.

\- Mon fils… Derrière-toi… Attention…

L'avertissement n'a pas le temps d'atteindre Anton, un coup de feu retentit, et le quarantenaire tombe à genoux. Du haut de son dos commence à couler une gerbe de sang.

\- Anton !

Sajia se précipite vers lui mais un homme imposant l'attrape par le bras avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il la soulève de terre et l'inspecte sous tous les angles, un air vicelard collé au visage.

\- He capitaine ! Regarde celle-là ! Tu cherchais pas un nouveau jouet dis-moi ?

Le sourire dudit capitaine s'élargit.

\- Belle prise, Pat ! Fais-moi le plaisir de la mettre dans un sac ! Et ligote-là bien ! Ça m'ennuierait qu'elle s'échappe.

Derrière le canapé, Titouan et Baptiste assistent à la scène avec horreur. Lorsqu'un pirate sort un grand sac de toile, et que le plus petit voit sa mère se débattre pour ne pas y entrer, il craque et sort de sa cachette.

\- MAMAAAAAAAN !

Il est en larme et le danger semble être le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Titouan reste où tu es !

Le cri de sa mère est inutile. Il continue de courir vers elle, paniqué. Devant lui, un pirate au sourire carnassier lève son sabre acéré, et alors que la mère hurle d'effroi, Baptiste tire son frère en arrière et se met poste devant lui, étendant les bras pour le protéger. La lame lui entaille le visage, et alors que le sang gicle de la plaie, il tombe à genoux et hurle de douleur. Derrière lui, son petit frère en larme est parcouru de secousses. Il a peur. Il a horriblement peur. Il voit ses parents, ses grands-parents, son frère, tous au sol. Il voit la souffrance et l'horreur à l'état brut.

Derrière lui, une petite poupée se tient droite, les yeux remplis de haine et la gorge nouée par la colère.

L'attaque l'avait surprise. Au début, elle n'avait rien compris. Elle avait suivi Anton et les autres dans le salon. Elle s'était cachée derrière le canapé avec les enfants. Et avec eux, elle avait vu, impuissante, les adultes tomber un à un. Dans cette pièce de vie, si belle et si chaleureuse, il n'y a plus cet équilibre qu'elle avait tant apprécié à son arrivé. Tout n'est que désordre autour d'elle. Et la cause de ce désordre sont ces hommes, armes en mains, qui ont débarqué sans prévenir. Des pirates, eux ? Peut-être. Mais alors ce sont de « mauvais pirates ».

Alors que Titouan se précipite vers sa mère, elle boue de l'intérieur. Instinctivement, elle suit Baptiste en dehors de leur cachette. Et lorsque le sabre s'abat sur le petit corps du garçon de huit an, quelque chose se brise en elle. Des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux, et elle s'avance à pas lents.

Le sabreur la regarde approcher, d'un air amusé. Il attend qu'elle arrive au niveau des deux garçons et élève à nouveau son arme.

\- Et trois pour le prix d'un ! scande-t-il.

Le sabre entame sa chute sur les trois enfants. La jeune fille voit trouble à cause de ses larmes. En elle, elle sent comme de la lave en fusion. Elle aimerait pouvoir exploser. Elle entoure de ses bras les deux garçons et ouvre la bouche pour crier. Mais aucun son ne sort.

A la place, une immense gerbe de flamme vient incendier le sabreur qui lâche son arme et tombe au sol, dans un cri de douleur abominable.

* * *

 **NdK** et BAM ! Fin en cliffhanger de fou booonjoooooouuuuuur ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait ! :D Perso, je-l'a-dore. Et j'avoue, j'en suis assez fière. Tenez, on va faire un petit sondage : combien d'entre vous avait vu le coup venir ? (C'est-à-dire, qui s'est dit en lisant le chapitre « OOoooooh… Je sens qu'à la fin… Pilou va cracher du feu et sauver les mioches ! » Bon, pas forcément avec ces mots-là ou dans cet ordre, hein. Mais voilà l'idée.)

Bon, ben je vous souhaite une bien bonne semaine, et à dimanche prochain ! :D (promis, je vous laisse pas plus d'une semaine sur cette fin… Vous aurez la suite à l'heure ;D)

La bonne journée !


	41. III-19- Sauvetage et séquelles

**OH MON DIEU LES ENFANTS ! J'ai failli vous oublier ! ToT**

J'ai été absorbée toute la journée (ou presque) par une lecture passionnante : j'ai (re)découvert un manga, que je vous recommande fortement ! Il s'agir d'un seinen du nom de Liar Game. C'est une pure folie. Je suis à fond dedans. Problème : c'est qu'en attendant, le bosse moins, et… J'en oublie Pilou. *la tristesse à l'état brut* Heureusement, j'ai eu un sursaut de lucidité, et je vous fais partager, certes tardivement, ce petit chapitre que vous attendez tous impatiemment, huhuhu.

Je remercie comme à mon habitude **Lerugamine** , **kawkue** , **Torima Kenro** , **Angie-Hime-Sama** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Liliheaity** , **Megami-Utako** , et **JeTapeL'incruste** pour vos adorables reviews ! Je répondrai à vos messages dans la semaine, ou au pire, week-end prochain, promis ! ;)

 _JeTapeL'incruste_ _: Oh, un nouveau ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Haha, terreur, tu crois ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! ;) Au plaisir ! :D_

Comme d'hab, one piece est pas à moi, nanani, nanana… Et je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Sauvetage et séquelles_**

 _Le sabre entame sa chute sur les trois enfants. La jeune fille voit trouble à cause de ses larmes. En elle, elle sent comme de la lave en fusion. Elle aimerait pouvoir exploser. Elle entoure de ses bras les deux garçons et ouvre la bouche pour crier. Mais aucun son ne sort._

 _A la place, une immense gerbe de flamme vient incendier le sabreur qui lâche son arme et tombe au sol, dans un cri de douleur abominable._

L'homme se roule au sol en hurlant, mettant ainsi le feu au parquet et à quelques autres pirates restés autour de lui. Mais personne ne vient l'aider. Plus personne n'ose bouger. Même le capitaine pirate, si hardi quelques minutes plus tôt, regarde avec méfiance la gamine qui vient de jouer les pyrowomen.

\- Nan mais c'est quoi cette gosse ?...

Alors que ses hommes reculent d'un pas, méfiants, il se reprend.

\- He les gars ! C'est pas une gamine qui va vous faire peur quand même ?

Comme le manque de courage des pirates reste flagrant, le capitaine poursuit.

\- Je donnerai le double de votre part habituelle d'or à celui qui me la ramènera ! Morte ou vive !

A ces mots, les bandits resserrent leur poigne sur leurs armes et s'élancent vers la jeune fille qui n'a pas lâché les deux enfants. Elle ne semble pas réaliser qu'elle vient de cracher du feu, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Elle voit trouble, elle a chaud, et elle sent ruisseler sur son bras gauche le sang bouillant de Baptiste qui coule toujours de son visage. Elle ne pense plus à rien. Elle tremble, elle aussi. Elle est tétanisée. Mais elle a plus peur pour les deux petits cœurs qu'elle tient entre ses bras que pour elle. Alors elle contracte ses muscles et pousse délicatement les enfants vers le fond du salon.

L'un comme l'autre sont immobiles, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui se propagent à quelques mètres devant eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprend réellement d'où elles viennent. Ils savent juste que la Demoiselle n'y es pas pour rien dans cette affaire.

Le petit élan qu'elle leur procure les réveille. Baptiste attrape son petit frère d'une main, sans lâcher son visage de l'autre, et le tire pour retourner derrière le canapé, où ils seront un peu plus à l'abri. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour vérifier que la Demoiselle les suit, il la voit voler sur quelques mètres un peu plus loin, projetée par le coup de pied d'un pirate. Il n'arrive pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler, il hésite à revenir sur ses pas pour aller voir si elle va bien, mais sa douleur au visage brouille son esprit, et il sent contre sa main gauche la pression de son petit frère tétanisé. Alors il ferme les yeux, priant pour que le Grand Roi de la forêt leur vienne en aide, ou pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille a la tête qui tourne. L'homme l'a frappée en plein ventre, et elle s'est vue projetée contre un mur. Elle a le souffle coupé et sa tête lui fait mal. Elle tousse et crache un peu de sang. Elle se sent étouffer. Non loin d'elle, plusieurs pirates lèvent déjà leurs armes, l'appât du gain leur ayant redonné les forces nécessaires pour abattre la jeune fille. Elle ferme les yeux. Peu à peu, les bruits se font plus feutrés autour d'elle. Comme si ses oreilles se bouchaient. Les rires des pirates, les pleurs des enfants, les crépitements du feu qui envahit peu à peu la pièce, tout cela s'efface. Elle n'entend plus qu'un bourdon.

Et par-dessus ce bourdon, une mélodie doucement s'élève. C'est la même qu'à chaque fois. La même berceuse qui la cueille et la calme. Le chant grandit et envahit bientôt son esprit. Sa respiration se calme, et lentement, elle sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Au-dessus d'elle, les pirates lèvent leurs armes, et les abattent avec force sur le petit corps meurtri de la jeune fille.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Avant que les lames n'entaillent la peau blanche de la petite poupée, et en l'espace d'une simple fraction de seconde, une sphère bleue nait du petit corps recroquevillé et enveloppe tous les pirates. Le temps de cligner des yeux, et la jeune fille disparaît. A la place, c'est un petit tas de neige que les bandits fendent de leurs sabres.

Rapidement, chaque membre de la famille se change également en un petit monticule de neige blanche et immaculée. Le capitaine pirate grogne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce cirque ?!

Il attrape un de ses hommes par le col.

\- Vas-tu m'expliquer c'qui s'passe ici ?!

L'homme s'excuse, et se retrouve jeté au sol par son capitaine avant même d'avoir pu dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Un autre qui était resté dehors entre en trombe dans la salle. Il est tout cabossé et il lui manque les trois quarts de ses dents.

\- Capiffaine ! Ff'est horrivle ! On ffe fait affaquer ! Y ffont devors, et y ffont veaucoup ffrot fort !

\- Quoi ?!

Le capitaine se rue au-dehors, suivi de près par ses hommes. Il est accueilli par une Nodachi à la lame tranchante.

\- Fais un pas de plus et tu ne reverras plus jamais la couleur du ciel.

La voix était froide et sans appel. Le capitaine pirate se retrouve immobilisé, entre la pointe du sabre sous sa gorge et ses hommes derrière lui, tout aussi peu hardis.

\- Capitaine… souffle un homme dans son dos. Je le reconnais… C'est Trafalgar Law ! Le chirurgien de la mort !

Une clameur d'effroi répond à son exclamation et d'énormes gouttes de sueur commencent à couler le long du cou du capitaine. S'il avait su qu'il allait tomber sur un supernova et une partie de son équipage sur cette île paumée, il ne s'y serait sûrement pas arrêté… Il doit à tout prix sauver sa peau.

\- Aaaaah cheeeer Trafalgar Law… Je… Je peux partager mon butin, si c'est de l'or que tu cherches… J'ai… Beaucoup d'or sur mon navire… On peut tout à fait…

\- Silence !

Law accentue la pression de sa lame sur la gorge du bandit. Une petite goutte de sang perle à la surface de sa peau et coule le long de son cou.

\- S'il y a de l'or sur ton navire, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, j'irai m'servir. En attendant, boucle-la.

Il tourne la tête légèrement vers l'arrière, en direction des quelques hommes qui l'accompagnent.

\- Jules, dis-moi… Qui sont ces prétendus pirates ?

L'historien feuillette les différents avis de recherche qu'il avait sorti au préalable et s'arrête sur l'un d'eux, comparant la photo à la trogne du capitaine pirate.

\- Je crois qu'je l'ai. Capitaine John-John. Une petite frappe qui a réussi à venir jusqu'ici à coup de vols et autres larcins en tout genre. A la réputation de ne s'attaquer qu'aux maisons ou villages isolés. Sa prime ne s'élève qu'à 50 millions de Berry. Pour ce qui est de son équipage… Ce n'est à l'évidence qu'un tas de bric, de broc et de bras cassés, conclut-il en repliant les papiers, toisant d'un regard méprisant le groupe de pirates entassés dans l'entrée de la maison.

\- Je vois…

Law tranche vivement l'air autour de lui, et les bandits se retrouvent rapidement en plusieurs morceaux. Ça crie dans tous les sens et ça pleure dans un chaos total. Law se retourne vers ses hommes.

\- Sachi, Penguin, faites-moi le plaisir d'aller immédiatement arrêter ce feu qui est en train de cramer la maison.

\- Tout d'suite Cap'taine !

\- Tristan, tu prends les blessés en charge. Je laisse Edouard, Marc et Justin sous tes ordres. Et Sachi et Penguin également, quand ils en auront fini avec le feu. En attendant, Micka, aide-les au moins à transporter les blessés.

Tristan hoche du chef. Autour de lui, les différents membres de la famille sont allongés au sol, dans la neige glacée. Il prend délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras, et ordonne à ses compagnons de transporter rapidement les autres blessés. Marc prend Baptiste dans un bras et Titouan dans l'autre. Les deux gamins n'osent plus ni bouger ni respirer. Il les rassure de sa voix douce et calme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants. On est des amis de la jeune fille. On va vite vous soigner et tout ira bien. Il n'y a plus à avoir peur.

Contre lui, il sent la poigne du plus petit se resserrer. Des larmes recommencent à rouler sur ses joues. Dans son autre bras, il sent le plus grand frissonner. Il n'a pas lâché son œil, d'où coule encore du sang. Le petit couturier fronce les sourcils. Il en a sûrement perdu beaucoup. Il doit vite le ramener au chaud.

Derrière lui, Justin a pris Anton dans ses bras et sa femme, encore consciente, le suit en clopinant, s'appuyant sur lui pour garder l'équilibre. Mickaël va pour aider la vieille Anny mais celle-ci refuse.

\- Occupez-vous d'abord de Gustave ! Il a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, je crains qu'il n'aille vraiment pas bien !

Le bricoleur est embêté de devoir laisser une femme âgée dans la neige, mais Edouard vole à son secours.

\- Prends le vieux, Micka ! Je m'occupe de Madame !

Le pirate remercie son pote, et tous deux prennent leur patient. Tristan revient alors de l'intérieur de la maison.

\- J'ai couché Pilou dans la chambre du plus petit. Marc, emmène les deux gamins dans celle du plus grand et couche-les ensembles. Pour les autres, menez-les à leurs chambres respectives. Jules, où t'as mis ma trousse de secours ?

Son colocataire lui répond rapidement pendant que Law réunit tous les morceaux des bandits, aidé de Bepo et d'Arthur, sorti de sa planque de sniper quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Bepo, je peux te laisser les attacher ? Tu n'as qu'à mettre toutes les têtes dans un grand sac, et ligoter les corps entre eux.

\- Oui Cap'taine ! Désolée !

Le chirurgien de la mort se désintéresse alors totalement de ses victimes et pénètre à son tour dans la maison où il retrouve Sachi et Penguin.

\- Cap'taine, on a fini d'éteindre le feu, mais ça a fait quelques dégâts…

\- Ça n'a pas atteint les chambres, explique Penguin, donc les blessés y seront en sécurité, mais la salle en a pris un sacré coup…

Law constate les traces de cendre et les meubles éventrés que le feu avait commencé à grignoter.

\- Il semblerait également que les autres idiots n'y soient pas allés de main morte, poursuit Sachi. Le mobilier sera à refaire…

\- La porte sera à changer au plus vite.

\- Et l'argenterie à reconstituer également.

\- Ouais fin c'est pas le plus important, ça, Sachi…

Le capitaine pirate souffle par le nez et appelle Mickaël, de retour des chambres.

\- Micka, je te charge de remettre à neuf cette salle à manger. Commence donc par la porte, on s'les caille ici. Quant à vous, Sachi, Penguin, allez aider Tristan au chevet des blessés. Je vous y rejoins dans un instant.

Les trois hommes s'exécutent, et Law se tourne vers Jules qui vient de pénétrer dans la maison à son tour.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Tigrou ? lui demande-t-il.

L'historien lui répond par la positive.

\- Yep ! Il m'a appelé tout à leur. Il a facilement pu trouver leur navire. Avec Jambart, Sam et Max, ils ont assommé les quelques pirates restés à bord et ont fait un tour des lieux. Le capitaine a pas menti ! Ils ont un beau trésor ! Et comme y a pas mal de trucs intéressants à récupérer sur leur navire, ils ont décidé de le ramener du côté du sous-marin.

\- Très bien. Seb est toujours là-bas ?

\- Normalement. Tu veux que je lui dise de rappliquer ?

Le capitaine pirate réfléchit. Ils auraient été plus à l'aise pour soigner les blessés au sous-marin, mais les patients ne pourront sûrement pas marcher jusque là-bas.

\- Dis-lui de venir avec de quoi faire une bonne soupe lorsque Tigrou, Sam et Max auront rejoint le navire.

Pendant que Jules sort son escargophone, Law se dirige d'un pas pressé vers les chambres. Il commence par aller voir Tristan, assisté par Marc, dans la chambre du plus grand des deux enfants.

\- Comment ça se passe ici ?

Tristan est penché sur Baptiste, qu'il a finalement réussi à endormir à coups de calmants.

\- Moyen… Le gamin a pris un sale coup au visage. Son œil gauche est foutu.

Law soupire.

\- Rares sont les batailles sans séquelle…

Il laisse couler un silence et demande ensuite :

\- Et le p'tit ?

Titouan est recroquevillé à côté de son grand frère, endormi lui aussi.

\- Il va bien. Physiquement j'veux dire. Psychologiquement… C'est plus compliqué.

Law approuve.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Nan, merci Cap'taine, mais là j'ai plus qu'à désinfecter la plaie et faire quelques points de suture. Après, y aura plus qu'à bander son œil et ce sera bon. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Par contre, à côté, y a le père des enfants qui s'est pris une balle dans l'dos. Justin et Edouard lui font les premiers soins, mais il vaut mieux que tu y jettes un œil.

\- Et la Mioche ?

\- Sachi est à son chevet. Elle n'a aucune blessure grave, seulement quelques hématomes et deux ou trois lésions internes mineures. Par contre, elle est dans le coma pour le moment.

\- Y aurait nécessité de la placer sous respiration artificielle ?

\- J'pense pas. Marc, ressort moi du coton s'te plaît.

Marc ouvre fébrilement le paquet, tendant le coton à son partenaire, et Tristan poursuit.

\- Son état est stable, ce sera juste à surveiller.

Law hoche du chef en signe de compréhension.

\- Et les autres ?

\- La mère a reçu quelques coups, comme la grand-mère. Elles s'en sortiront toutes deux avec des bleus et un traumatisme. Le vieux s'est reçu un coup sur la nuque et a été assommé, mais il est assez stable, j'me fait pas trop de souci pour lui. Il ne reste plus que le père.

Law n'ajoute rien et ressort dans le couloir. Il entrouvre la porte d'en face et jette un œil dans la pièce. Il aperçoit Sachi auprès de la jeune fille. Les deux hommes s'échangent juste un signe de tête, et Law toque à la porte suivante. Il trouve les deux grands-parents en compagnie de Penguin, et referme le battant de bois avant que l'un d'eux ne remarque sa présence. La dernière porte du couloir mène enfin à la chambre des parents.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il ressent la tension qui règne en salle d'opération lorsque le patient est un blessé grave. Il pose alors son Nodachi dans un coin de la pièce, délaisse son manteau, et se pare comme ses hommes de gants et d'un masque. Son arrivée est un véritable soulagement pour Justin et Edouard qui commençaient à ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. Le chirurgien de la mort remonte ses manches, et sans adresser un regard à la femme de son patient, il se penche sur la blessure laissée par la balle.

 **…**

Il aura passé la soirée entière avec ses hommes à soigner toute cette petite famille, et à prendre soin de ses patients. Sébastien est arrivé à temps pour la soupe, en compagnie de Jambart, Samuel et Maximilien. Seul Benjamin a préféré rester sur le navire.

Ils ont mangé en compagnie de Sajia, Anny et Gustave, qui s'est réveillé juste avant de passer à table, dans une ambiance étrangement joviale. L'heure n'était pas à la fête, mais les cœurs semblaient plus légers, comme si la présence des pirates allégeait un peu leurs peines et leurs peurs.

Sajia a ainsi pu rencontrer les fameux « Zule », « Titan », « Zutin », « Sassi », « Pipoo » et « Pepo », et apprendre au passage leurs vrais prénoms. Anny sourit.

\- Tu vois Sajia. Je le savais.

\- Qu'elle venait de la mer ? demande la jeune femme.

Sa belle-mère approuve du chef.

\- Et j'étais sûre qu'elle était pirate. Mais j'ai préféré ne rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas nous porter malheur.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû… songe la jeune femme. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous ayons été attaqués par des pirates, puis sauvés par d'autres pirates… C'est le comble.

\- C'est parce qu'il existe de « bons » et de « mauvais » pirates, explique Law, installé non loin d'elles.

La vieille femme pose sur lui un regard pétillant.

\- C'est donc de vous qu'elle tenait cette expression de « mauvais pirates »… comprend-elle.

Le capitaine la regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- La Gamine vous a parlé de ça ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, oui… répond vaguement la vieille femme.

Law sourit. Comme quoi, cette bataille à laquelle elle a assisté sur le pont, et cette leçon qu'il a tant bien que mal tenté de lui inculquer, l'ont bel et bien travaillée pendant tout ce temps… S'il avait su, il aurait essayé de s'y prendre autrement… Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir, aussi ?

Assis juste à côté de lui, Tristan l'observe du coin de l'œil. En se penchant pour attraper une carafe, il lui souffle tout bas :

\- Rares sont les batailles sans séquelle…

Law sourit en soufflant par le nez. Il a horreur de l'avouer, mais Tristan est l'un des seuls hommes capables de lire ainsi en lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison…

* * *

 **NdK** Vous les attendiez impatiemment, et les voilà enfin de retour ! Heureux de revoir les Hearts ? Ouais, moi aussi je suis bien contente de pouvoir réécrire sur eux ! ^^

A ce propos, dites-moi les gens, voulez-vous que je vous refasse un topo des mecs de l'équipage de Law (inventés par mes soins) ? Nan parce que c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on les avait pas vu, et je comprendrai aisément que vous ne vous souveniez plus de qui est qui. A vous de me dire !

Pour le reste, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bien bonne soirée !

 **Au plaisir !**


	42. III-20- Regrets et retrouvailles

**Hello les enfants !**

Je suis désolée, je passe seulement en coup de vent ! Juste le temps de vous partager le chapitre de la semaine et de répondre à vos petits messages ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, après ce chapitre-là, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un d'avance… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le poster la semaine prochaine, donc au pire, il vous faudra attendre la semaine suivante. D'ici là, j'espère que j'aurais pu trouver le temps de reprendre un peu d'avance ^^

Merci à **kawkue** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Liliheaity** , **Torima Kenro** , **Safira-chan** et **Lerugamine** pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes chou ^.^

Comme d'hab, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça tout ça et blablabla… Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 20 : Regrets et retrouvailles**_

Il fait noir. Mais c'est un noir confortable. Il fait chaud. C'est doux. Elle est bien, là. Elle est où, d'ailleurs ? Nulle part, sans doute, puisque seul le vide lui répond. Mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'il fait bon ici. Il n'y a plus de rires, plus de pleurs, plus de cris. Il n'y a plus de feu, plus de lame, plus de sang. Il semblerait que l'ordre soit revenu.

Ah, non. Ce n'est pas l'ordre qu'elle ressent. C'est le vide.

Mais c'est pas grave. C'est confortable, aussi, le vide. En plus, c'est vraiment tout calme. A part cette petite musique toute douce, il n'y a aucun bruit. Tiens ? Une musique ? Ah, oui. C'est la berceuse. SA berceuse. SA mélodie. Celle qui l'accompagne tout le temps, quand elle a peur, qu'elle est triste, ou qu'elle est perdue. Un peu comme une lumière qui illumine les jours tristes et montre le chemin à suivre. Elle aime vraiment beaucoup cette musique. Est-ce que Cat'taine pourrait l'entendre, lui aussi ? Ce serait bien, parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie.

Tiens, elle s'éloigne un peu… Est-ce qu'il faut la suivre ? Peut-être… Mais il n'y a rien autour d'elle. Dans quelle direction aller ? Par où va-t-elle ? Elle est de plus en plus faible… Elle n'est plus qu'un murmure. Faut-il courir pour la rattraper ? Mais courir où ? Et comment fait-on pour courir ? Où est son corps ? La mélodie n'est déjà plus qu'un souffle… Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'éteigne ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas d'ailleurs ? Aucune idée, mais il ne faut pas. Le noir est trop sombre sans elle. Elle ne doit pas s'éteindre ! Elle ne doit pas… !

\- ATTENDS !

Sachi fait un bond de surprise de trois mètres et Penguin se précipite vers la jeune fille, qui vient de se redresser comme un ressort dans son lit.

\- Pilou, calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille est essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

\- Elle ne doit pas s'éteindre !

Elle a le regard perdu et est toute tremblante. Elle agrippe la combinaison de Penguin qui place une main dans son dos – au cas où elle aurait une faiblesse – et une autre sur sa tête, lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas s'éteindre, Pilou ?

\- Ma musique ! Ma berceuse !

\- Ta… Ta berceuse ? demande Sachi en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

En le voyant, la jeune fille garde sa main droite accrochée à la combinaison de Penguin et attrape celle de Sachi avec son autre main.

\- Oui ! Ma berceuse ! J'aime pas quand elle s'éteint ! J'ai peur sans elle. Le noir est trop noir… Et le vide est trop… Trop silencieux…

Les deux hommes échangent un regard interrogateur et Sachi demande :

\- Tu as peur ? Même si on est là ?

La petite poupée plante son regard perdu dans celui de Sachi, puis dans celui de Penguin, et tout en faisant des va-et-vient entre les deux, elle se remémore, petit à petit, les derniers évènements.

Il lui faut déjà du temps pour se resituer dans l'espace, pour reconnaître la chambre du petit Titouan, se souvenir de la forêt tout autour d'eux. Ce n'est qu'après ça que sa mémoire remonte le fil des évènements.

D'abord, l'attaque.

Les coups de feu. La peur. Les cris. Les larmes. Le sang. Le feu…

\- Le feu ! crie-t-elle alors. Pardon, je suis désolée, c'est ma faute… Je crois… J'ai encore… Je voulais crier… Mais j'ai pas réussi… Pardon…

\- Pilou, calme-toi ! Sajia nous a raconté. Personne ne t'en voudras d'avoir sauvé les deux p'tits loups tu sais ! la rassure Penguin.

\- Sazia ?

Ce prénom doux révèle en elle de nouveaux souvenirs.

Cette journée si reposante, avec toute la famille.

Le pancake au réveil. La grand-mère et son tricot. Le déjeuner en famille. Le bonhomme de neige. Les leçons avec Sajia. La balade en forêt. Les dessins avec les enfants.

Comme son visage est toujours crispée par l'incompréhension et la panique, Sachi tente de la rassurer.

\- Tu sais Pilou, tu ne dois pas te tendre comme ça. Il faut que tu te reposes. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, depuis que tu es partie. On a tous eu très peur, mais on est tous très heureux de t'avoir retrouvée en bonne santé, et bien entourée. Alors tu dois te calmer, d'accord ?

« Partie » ? Mais pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Elle ferme à nouveau les yeux, et en une fraction de seconde, les morceaux manquants du puzzle trouvent leur place, reprenant le fil des évènements à l'envers.

La tempête de neige qui l'a cueillie alors qu'elle courait. Pourquoi courait-elle ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle étouffait. Elle avait besoin de dénouer ses muscles. Elle avait besoin de laisser exploser tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, avant, elle se promenait juste, non ? Si, c'est ça. Elle se promenait dans la forêt toute blanche. C'était beau. Et c'était étonnant aussi. Quand elle marchait, ça laissait des empreintes dans la neige.

\- Les empreintes… murmure la jeune fille, en serrant plus encore les combinaisons des deux pirates autour d'elle.

\- Quoi les empreintes ?

Penguin n'obtiendra pas de réponse. Devant lui, la jeune fille est encore perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle revoit les empreintes laissées devant le sous-marin. Elle leur avait promis de revenir vite ! Et elle n'est jamais revenu… Elle n'avait même prévenu Cat'taine…

A cette dernière pensée, la jeune fille s'arrête net. Elle ouvre deux yeux immenses et elle plante son regard affolé dans celui de Penguin.

\- CAT'TAINE !

A nouveau, Sachi fait un bond.

\- Pilou, calme-toi. Je crois que tu es encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien ! Tu dois juste te reposer.

\- Mais…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tristan l'interrompt en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Hey ! Mais on dirait que la P'tite est réveillée !

Il avance jusqu'à son lit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Comment va notre petit moineau ?

\- Je veux voir Cat'taine ! lui répond-elle du tac-au-tac.

\- Ah, pour ça, il faut que je vérifie si tout va bien pour toi, avant de te laisser te lever. D'ailleurs, en parlant du Cap'taine… Sachi, Penguin, il vous appelait tout à l'heure. J'crois qu'il veut vous voir. Un truc à régler par rapport au trésor du capitaine Johny-chais-pas-quoi.

\- Bon, ben on va aller voir… J'présume qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Pilou, reste tranquille, on revient bientôt.

Penguin lui ébouriffe le dessus de la tête et les deux hommes sortent de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Moi aussi je veux voir Cat'taine !

\- Je sais Pilou, je sais. Mais avant je vais juste vérifier ta température, et je vais t'aider à te lever. Il t'a tant manqué que ça, ton Cap'taine ?

La jeune fille ne répond rien. Il lui a manqué, oui. Mais pas que lui. Ils lui ont tous beaucoup manqué. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle veut le voir.

Tristan inspecte le thermomètre qu'il vient de retirer de la bouche de la jeune fille et sourit victorieusement.

\- 37,2 ! Plus du tout de fièvre ! C'est parfait, Petite ! Tu as le droit de te lever. Mais vas-y doucement ! Prends mon bras, je vais t'aider.

Elle s'agrippe au bras fort du scientifique et parviens doucement à se mettre sur ses deux jambes.

\- Avant de sortir, enfile quand même un pantalon, et passe un pull par-dessus ta chemise de nuit. C'est pas le moment d'attraper froid, p'tit moineau !

La petite poupée peine à garder son équilibre, et Tristan l'aide à s'habiller.

\- Par contre, ne fait pas de bruit dans le couloir. Les enfants dorment encore, il ne faudrait pas les empêcher de se reposer.

La jeune fille approuve, et Tristan ouvre la porte de la chambre. Ils traversent le couloir en silence, et lorsque Tristan ouvre la porte donnant sur la salle, la jeune femme a besoin de quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière matinale qui règne dans la pièce. Leur arrivée est saluée par des exclamations en tous genres, principalement de joie et de soulagement.

Lorsque ses yeux se sont habitués à la luminosité, la jeune fille repère instantanément son capitaine, debout, appuyé contre la cheminée. Elle lâche alors le bras de Tristan et se précipite vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle agrippe son t-shirt et colle le haut de son crâne contre son torse.

\- Désolée… Cat'taine… Pardon… Je m'ennuyais et… Et je savais plus quoi faire et… Et je suis partie… Sans rien te dire… Sans prévenir personne… Désolée…

Alors que le capitaine pirate s'était tendu d'étonnement et de légère gêne face au rapprochement soudain entre lui et la jeune fille, il se relâche et laisse échapper un petit sourire. Il pose sa grosse main sur sa tête.

\- J'espère en tout cas que tu auras compris la leçon, Gamine. Je te l'avais déjà dit, c'est dangereux de sortir seule.

Il laisse échapper un silence pendant lequel Sachi bougonne à Penguin que son capitaine est trop dur avec Pilou, qu'il pourrait se montrer plus gentil avec elle, que c'est pas parce que c'est lui le capitaine que-

\- Sachi… Ta gueule.

L'ordre de Jules, assis deux places plus loin, était sans appel, et Sachi la boucle automatiquement. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Law poursuit.

\- Mais le principal est que nous t'ayons retrouvée, et que tu ailles bien. Cesse de te prendre pour Bepo, j'ai déjà assez d'un membre qui s'excuse tout le temps. Un « désolé » suffit, Gamine.

Elle relève sa face humide vers lui et il soupire.

\- Et cesse de te moucher dans mon t-shirt, il est propre de ce matin.

\- Pardon…

Elle renifle bruyamment en se frottant le nez avec son bras alors que les hommes autour d'elle se mettent à rire.

\- Tiens Pilou, prends donc ce mouchoir.

La jeune fille se tourne vers Marc en le remerciant de son regard humide. Invitée par Sajia, elle prend ensuite place autour de la table. La mère lui sert un pancake fumant recouvert de chocolat, et les larmes disparaissent bien vite des yeux de la petite poupée.

Autour d'elle, c'est très agité. La salle à manger est vibrante de vie et de dynamisme, plus encore que lorsqu'il n'y avait que les deux enfants. Tout l'équipage de Law y s'est installé, transformant la salle de vie habituellement si bien ordonnée en joyeux bazar.

La jeune fille sourit. Toutes ces voix, tous ces rires, tous ces sons… Cette ambiance lui avait tout de même terriblement manquée. Elle soupire de plaisir. Elle avale bien vite la fin de son pancake, essuie du bout du doigt le chocolat resté dans la petite assiette, et lorsqu'elle considère son petit-déjeuner terminé, elle s'affale sur l'épaule de Jules, installé à côté d'elle.

\- Tout va bien, Petite ?

La petite poupée approuve en souriant.

\- Mmh mmh. C'est juste que vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué…

L'historien sourit et lui caresse le haut du crâne. En face de lui, Edouard les montre du doigt et crie.

\- Heeee c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi y a que Jules qu'a le droit à un câlin ?!

\- QUOI ?! répond Sachi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment ça, « Jules a le droit à un câlin » ?!

Il se lève brusquement de son fauteuil, et en voyant la petite poupée accrochée au bras de l'érudit, il se rue sur eux.

\- Moi aussiiiiiii je veux un caliiiiiiin !

Et il saute sur les deux jeunes gens, aussitôt suivi par Edouard, ainsi que bientôt tout l'équipage. Lorsque Sajia revient de sa cuisine pour demander à la jeune fille si elle veut un deuxième pancake, elle est étonnée de ne pas la trouver. Elle interroge le capitaine du regard, qui lui indique le tas de pirates d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ne me dîtes pas… Qu'elle est dessous ?

\- Si, si…. Elle est dessous.

Sajia ouvre de grands yeux affolés et s'apprête à s'approcher pour l'extirper de son pétrin, mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Une voix grave s'élève de la porte menant au couloir.

\- NAN MAIS QU'EST-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! Poussez-vous bandes de mollusque, et laisser Pilou respirer ! Je vous rappelle qu'elle sort tout juste de convalescence ! Si vous voulez pas qu'elle vous fuit à nouveau, laisser lui un peu d'air, bon sang !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Tristan, qui fusille du regard chaque membre d'équipage. Rapidement, tout le monde s'éparpille. S'il y a bien une règle à respecter chez les Hearts, c'est qu'on obéit au médecin en chef, ainsi qu'à son second. Et en l'occurrence, le médecin en second du navire, c'est Tristan.

Lorsque la jeune fille peut respirer à nouveau, le jeune homme s'approche.

\- Ça va p'tit moineau ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents, se lève, et l'enserre à son tour de ses bras frêles.

\- Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'un gros câlin.

Tristan sourit en lui tapotant le crâne.

\- Je vois.

Elle lève la tête vers lui et demande, soucieuse :

\- Et les autres, ils vont bien ?

A cette question, le silence revient dans salle. Tristan s'assoit à table, de l'autre côté de son colocataire, et répond après avoir poliment réclamé un café.

\- Gustave va bien, il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Anton est plus grièvement blessé mais son était s'est stabilisé depuis hier. On vient de refaire son bandage avec Justin. La plaie est belle, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

La jeune fille fronce les yeux lorsque Tristan se tait.

\- Et Batis ? Il saignait beaucoup ! Il va bien ?

Tristan sourit plus tristement.

\- Disons qu'il va mieux. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais…

Il laisse échapper un silence tendu et conclu :

\- Mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

La petite poupée le fixe de son regard insatisfait. Elle le sait. Il ne lui dit pas tout. Il allait dire quelque chose qu'il a délibérément choisi de lui cacher… Mais quoi ?

Elle cherche vainement dans ses yeux la faille, mais Sajia brise leur contact visuel en lui apportant son café.

\- Et voilà ! Vous voulez un pancake également ?

\- Oh, je veux bien !

\- Hep hep hep ! Je n'suis pas d'accord !

Sajia lance un regard étonné à Sébastien, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Dis-moi Tristan… C'est ton combientième déjà ?

\- Oooh tu sais moi… Je compte pas ce genre de chose… répond-il dans le vague.

\- Eh bien moi j'ai compté. Tu t'en est déjà avalé 8. Ça suffit amplement, c'est même déjà bien de trop ! Alors Sajia, ne lui donnez rien s'il vous plaît, ça vaut mieux pour lui.

\- Comme il vous plaira, répond la jeune femme en souriant.

Alors qu'elle s'en retourne en cuisine, Tristan boude devant son café. A côté de lui, son colocataire savoure avec un plaisir non dissimulé son pancake recouvert de caramel au beurre salé.

\- Oh ouais, c'est vraiment triste pour toi Tristan, hein… Parce que les pancakes de la dame, ils sont vraiment su-per-bons !

Et une féroce bataille s'engage entre les deux colocataires, sous les rires du reste de la maisonnée.

* * *

 **NdK** Halala… Je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait diablement plaisir de réécrire sur l'équipage… C'est qu'ils m'ont manqué ces petits garnements !

J'espère pouvoir vous offrir le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, et au pire, vous l'aurez sans faute la semaine suivante. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

 **Au plaisir !**


	43. III-21- Soins et détermination

**Salut mes amours ! =D**

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 21 ! Je passe en coup de vent, et je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos adorables messages aujourd'hui, mais j'ai encore à masse de boulot pour la semaine à venir… Par contre, la semaine d'après, je serai en vacaaaaaaances ! DONC ! J'aurai très certainement le temps de vous répondre. Le seul hic, c'est que dimanche prochain, j'ai à maaaaaasse de trucs de prévus, donc y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Du reste, je remercie **Angie-Hime-Sama** , **Torima Kenro** , **Liliheaity** , **Lerugamine** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** et **Else1991** pour vos adorables reviews ! Vous êtes géniallissimes les filles, j'vous adore !

 **Sur ce, je vous rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 ** _Chapitre 21 : Soins et détermination_**

\- Et ça, c'est un baobab hivernal. Tu connaissais ça, toi ?

Samuel répond par la négative, et la jeune fille lui montre une autre page de croquis. Depuis la fin du petit-déjeuner, elle a entrepris de montrer au botaniste de l'équipage les quelques plantes qui l'ont étonné pendant son périple.

\- Et tu as dessiné tout ça avec des modèles ? demande le jeune pirate en inspectant chaque détail des croquis.

\- Non… J'avais pas pris mes feuilles quand on est allé dehors, donc je les ai dessinés en revenant… C'est pour ça que c'est pas toujours très bien fait...

\- Tu rigoles ? Pour des dessins réalisés sans modèle, c'est étonnamment bien détaillé ! Tu m'épates, Pilou !

Les pommettes de la jeune fille rosissent légèrement en réponse au compliment, et Edouard passe une tête par-dessus son épaule.

\- Y's'passe quoi ici ?

\- Pilou me montre ses dessins. Regarde ça ! C'est pas mal hein ?

\- Ah oui… approuve le jeune homme en inspectant minutieusement les croquis.

\- De quoi de quoi ? s'intéresse Sachi en se rapprochant.

De fil en aiguille, les pirates se regroupent autour de la jeune fille dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ce sont des pleurs s'élevant de la chambre des garçons qui ramènent le silence.

\- Titouan !

Sajia se précipite vers le couloir à l'entente des pleurs du plus petit. Tristan se lève à sa suite mais la petite poupée s'extirpe rapidement du groupe de pirate et le retient par la manche. Alors qu'il se tourne vers elle, elle plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Je peux venir ?

Elle n'a pas oublié la façon avec laquelle il a détourné la conversation lorsqu'il était question des garçons. Elle sait qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit. Elle veut savoir et voir de ses propres yeux.

Tristan hésite. Sur le navire, elle n'a jamais le droit de venir voir les blessés dans l'infirmerie quand ils se font soigner. Il échange un bref regard avec son capitaine qui se dirige lui aussi vers le couloir, et ayant perçu son approbation, il finit par accepter.

Dans la chambre des garçons, la mère a pris Titouan dans ses bras et est en train de le calmer, lorsque Tristan, Law et la jeune fille pénètrent dans la pièce.

\- Là… Là… Tout va bien mon trésor… Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Les deux pirates se penchent sur le plus grand des deux garçons qui dort encore pour vérifier que tout va bien. Entre deux hoquets, Titouan peine à s'exprimer.

\- C'est… C'est Baptiste… Pourquoi… Pourquoi il a un truc sur la tête ? Il… Il va bien ?

Son petit corps est parcouru de soubresauts. Sa mère lui caresse le crâne. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est une petite voix féminine qui répond à sa place.

\- Titan dit qu'y va mieux. Y faut pas s'inquiéter.

Titouan aperçoit alors la jeune fille et tend les bras vers elle. Sa mère le pose au sol, et le petit garçon vient enserrer les jambes de la petite poupée, qui s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Dis… Mazelle… Y va se réveiller Baptiste, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est pas possible de dormir tout le temps.

\- Et toi ? demande alors le petit garçon en relevant le nez. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- C'est toi qui a craché le feu, hein ?

La jeune fille baisse la tête, un peu honteuse, se souvenant qu'elle a ainsi faillit faire flamber toute la demeure.

\- Oui… Pardon… Mais je te promets, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Le petit garçon resserre alors l'étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

\- Merci… souffle-t-il dans son cou.

La petite poupée est perplexe. Elle pensait qu'il lui en voudrait, mais finalement non.

C'est alors que la voix de Baptiste s'élève du petit lit.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il est encore ensommeillé, et voit trouble. Les deux pirates laissent la mère s'approcher pendant que son petit frère grimpe à nouveau sur le lit.

\- Je suis là mon garçon. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il hoche doucement du chef et sent alors sur son visage le bandage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se souvient de la veille, et qu'il prend conscience de la présence de deux personnes inconnues. La petite poupée passe une tête derrière le dos de Sajia.

\- Batis ! Tu vas bien ?

Le petit garçon lui sourit, ravi de la voir sur pied.

\- Merci Demoiselle… Pour hier soir… Pour nous avoir protéger, Titouan et moi…

La jeune fille lui sourit timidement.

\- Oui mais… J'ai aussi mis le feu à la maison, alors…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Sajia qui lui répond.

\- Peu importe ! La vie d'une personne passe bien avant les biens matériels. Moi aussi, je te remercie, Demoiselle.

A ces mots, la jeune fille rougit légèrement, et Law se racle la gorge.

\- Désolé mais, serait-il possible que vous nous laissiez changer le bandage de votre fils ?

Sajia approuve vivement du chef.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Titouan, trésor, vient on va manger le petit-déjeuner !

\- Baptiste y vient pas ?

\- Non, il doit encore se reposer un peu. Tu pourras revenir le voir tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle entraîne le garçon au dehors et referme la porte sur les trois pirates et le petit garçon. La jeune fille s'installe en face de lui, sur le lit, et inspecte son bandage.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ?

Le petit garçon fait « non » de la tête.

\- En fait, je sens plus rien.

La jeune fille interroge Tristan du regard.

\- Je lui ai administré des anesthésiants, répond-il simplement en sortant sa trousse à pharmacie.

De son côté, Law entreprend de défaire le bandage, délicatement. La jeune fille en profite pour l'observer. Il est extrêmement concentré. Pire que lorsqu'il écrit à son bureau. Il donne parfois quelques ordres brefs à Tristan, qui s'exécute toujours en une fraction de seconde. Leur synchronisation est parfaite.

Lorsque le bandage est entièrement enlevé, il inspecte les points de suture réalisés la veille.

\- Ça me semble pas mal, constate Tristan.

Law approuve d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Comme Baptiste s'apprête à toucher son œil, Tristan l'arrête dans son mouvement.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher pour le moment. C'est mieux d'attendre que cela cicatrise entièrement.

Le petit garçon hoche du chef en signe de compréhension. Un silence s'écoule, puis il demande, plongeant son seul œil valide dans les yeux de Tristan :

\- Je pourrai plus jamais ouvrir mon œil gauche, c'est ça ?

Son expression est sérieuse et sincère. Il n'y a ni peur ni tristesse dans l'éclat de son unique œil visible. Tristan souffle par le nez en souriant tristement.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Le méchant pirate t'a entaillé l'œil. Le coup a détruit ta pupille, ton cristallin, et toute les structures qui permettent normalement de voir. On a donc fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus ouvrir l'œil. Je suis désolé.

La jeune fille en face de lui est sous le choc. C'était donc ça qu'il lui cachait… Elle approche son visage de celui du petit garçon, inspectant avec effroi l'immense plaie qui part de son arcade sourcilière gauche, et qui finit sa course sous son oreille droite, tailladant son nez au passage. La chair est encore à vif par endroit. Elle fronce les sourcils. Le petit garçon lui sourit tendrement, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Tu sais Demoiselle, c'est pas si grave. J'ai toujours mon autre œil.

Law lève un sourcil à l'entente de cette remarque. C'est étonnamment mature comme réflexion pour un petit garçon de 8 ans.

\- Comme tu dis ! approuve Tristan.

Le pirate hésite un instant, puis se décide à demander :

\- Dis-moi mon garçon… Est-ce que tu veux te voir ?

Law lance un regard réprobateur vers son second. Généralement, ils s'arrangent pour les gamins ne voient pas les blessures graves. Mais Tristan n'en n'a que faire. Il attend la réponse du petit garçon, qui hésite longtemps avant de finalement accepter.

\- Je te préviens, tu ne vas peut-être pas te reconnaître…

\- C'est pas grave. Au moins je saurais à quoi je ressemble.

Le médecin sourit et positionne son miroir de poche devant le visage du petit garçon, qui se regarde longuement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas très joli… Et puis… C'est un peu effrayant…

Tristan veut le rassurer, mais la jeune fille est plus rapide.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va cicatriser. Et si c'est bien soigné, tu n'auras qu'une toute petite cicatrice ! Et après, tu seras aussi mignon qu'avant.

Le petit garçon sourit timidement, pendant que Law commence à lui administrer une crème cicatrisante. De son côté, Tristan prépare les bandes, et lorsque Law en a fini avec l'onguent, il l'aide à nouveau, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres et restant à l'affût du moindre de ses besoins. Lorsque que le capitaine en a fini avec le bandage et qu'il s'éloigne du garçon pour enlever ses gants et ranger quelques instruments, la jeune fille s'approche de Tristan.

\- Dis Titan… Tu pourrais m'apprendre à soigner les gens ?

Le jeune homme la regarde, amusé.

\- Bien sûr ! Si le capitaine l'autorise, il n'y a aucun problème !

La jeune fille hoche du chef, le regard plongé dans le vide en signe de réflexion. Elle semble hésiter, puis ajoute finalement :

\- Et tu pourrais aussi m'apprendre à les protéger ?

Là, le regard du médecin en second s'intensifie.

\- Ça, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander.

La jeune fille lève un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.

\- C'est à lui, répond Tristan en montrant son capitaine d'un furtif mouvement de tête.

A quelques pas d'eux, Law se retourne et plonge son regard métallique dans celui argenté de la petite poupée. Il y voit une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu avant. Une sorte de motivation enthousiaste, animée par une force jusque-là absente chez son cobaye. En un mot : détermination.

 **…**

La journée s'écoule tranquillement dans la maison de la forêt, devenue bien agitée avec l'arrivée des Heart's Pirates depuis la veille. Gustave s'est réveillé tard dans la matinée, en pleine forme, et son fils a lui aussi émergé plus tard dans la journée. Le médecin en chef de l'équipage lui ayant prescrit le repos le plus total, il ne lui a pas été permis de se lever, mais ses enfants ont pu aller le voir. Il a passé le reste de la journée en alternant phase de sieste impromptues et phase d'éveil entouré de sa famille.

Baptiste a quant à lui reçu l'autorisation de se lever, à condition de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques avec sa tête, et de retourner se reposer le plus souvent possible. Anny et Sajia, sont aux petits soins : ou bien pour leurs hommes, ou bien pour les pirates, qui se sont installés comme ils pouvaient dans la grande salle à manger. L'équipage y a déjà passé une nuit improvisée, et certains sont retournés au sous-marin dans la journée pour ramener futons et oreillers.

Le soir, ils dorment tous les uns contre les autres. L'un squatte le canapé pendant d'autres ont pris possession de la table, allongeant leur matelas dessus pour ne pas écraser ceux qui dorment en dessous. Penguin et Sachi se disputent pendant leur sommeil, Arthur manque d'étouffer Jambart toutes les dix minutes pour faire taire ses ronflements, Samuel et Maximilien s'endorment l'un contre l'autre et ne se lâchent pas de toute la nuit, tandis qu'Edouard se couche au pied du canapé coincé à côté Sébastien, et se réveille le lendemain matin du côté de la cuisine, la tête posée sur le ventre de Bepo et les jambes en l'air, appuyées à 40° contre le mur, sans vraiment savoir comment il a pu arriver là.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Law se dit que c'est quand même vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas de petit escargophone photographique de poche avec lui. Il aurait bien aimé prendre ses idiots d'hommes d'équipage en photo.

A nouveau, les pirates sont heureux de pouvoir être un peu chouchoutés par les dames de maison : et surtout par la belle Sajia qui s'inquiète toujours de savoir si il elle peut faire quoique ce soit pour eux. Elle leur prépare des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner, aidée de Justin, pendant que Law, Tristan, Sachi et Penguin rendent visite aux blessés pour la vérification matinale. Bilan : tout va bien pour Baptiste et Anton, qui a même le droit de se lever.

Le père de famille est très étonné de trouver de nouveaux meubles dans sa salle à manger. Son étonnement redouble lorsqu'il voit les anciens meubles calcinés dans un coin de la pièce. Il interroge sa femme du regard.

\- On a eu un petit incident lors de la bataille, commence-t-elle. Notre petite demoiselle a voulu protéger les enfants, et on lui doit d'ailleurs leur vie.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment mon mobilier s'est retrouvé dans cet état, commente simplement le quarantenaire.

\- C'est parce qu'elle a craché du feu ! s'exclame le petit Titouan assis à table devant ses crêpes.

Son père s'assoit doucement à côté de lui et le regarde, cherchant à discerner dans le regard de son fils s'il dit la vérité. C'est Anny qui confirme les dires du plus petit.

\- Eh oui… Qui aurait cru qu'une si étrange enfant pouvait cacher un tel pouvoir…

\- Attends maman… Tu veux dire qu'elle a vraiment craché du feu ?

La vieille femme approuve.

\- Elle a embrasé l'air, repoussant ainsi un pirate qui menaçait d'abattre sa lame sur elle et tes fils. Comme l'a dit Sajia, s'ils sont encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est bien grâce à elle…

Le père de famille n'en revient pas. Alors que sa femme lui sert une crêpe bien chaude, il observe du coin de l'œil la fameuse jeune fille installée au salon avec Baptiste, dont le visage est encore entouré de bandages. Ils sont en pleine discussion avec l'un des pirates. Anton sourit. Si un jour on lui avait dit que sa maison serait remplie de pirates joyeux et bienveillants, il ne l'aurait évidemment pas cru. Et pourtant… Ils sont bel et bien là, et lui et toute sa famille leur doivent la vie.

Il reporte son regard sur la jeune demoiselle qui les a tant intrigués ces derniers jours. Savoir d'où elle vient l'aide un peu à mieux la comprendre. Pourtant, il sent qu'il y a encore des secrets en elle. Des secrets que même elle semble ignorer.

Il sourit. Peu importe qui elle est, ou même qui ils sont, tous ces hommes qui occupent sa maison. Pirate ou non, là n'est pas la question. Pour sa famille, ils resteront leur sauveur. Il se demande alors s'il sera en mesure de les remercier réellement comme il se doit…

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilàààààà ! Je suis désolée, c'était un chapitre un peu court, mais celui qui est en cours d'écriture (et que vous aurez dans deux semaines) sera plus long, promis !

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite deux agréables semaines et à bientôt !**

PS : promis, je réponds à vos reviews et messages le plus vite possible ! ;)


	44. III-22- Echange et interactions

**BOUH ! Avouez que vous vous attendiez pas DU TOUT à me voir aujourd'hui ! =D**

Eh oui, je fais une petite visite surprise, en ce samedi de Pâques ^^ Attendez que j'vous explique. Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que j'avais plus de temps le samedi que le dimanche. DONC ! J'me suis dit : « Eh mais attends… Est-ce que ça serait pas plus pratique si au lieu de poster mon chapitre le dimanche, je le postais le samedi ? =D » Illumination, et prise de décision. Dorénavant, mon jour de publication sera le samedi !

Brefouilles brefouilles, on passe au chapitre du jour. Je vous avais promis un chapitre plutôt long, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux, ce qui fait qu'il fait une taille que nous qualifierons de raisonnable (un petit 2500 mots, ça vous va ?). Par contre, je vous préviens, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le relire énormément, et il est très probable que vous trouviez plus de fautes que d'habitude. Je m'en excuse d'avance... A part ça, je remercie comme à mon habitude mes revieuwes adorées **Liliheaity** et **Torima Kenro** !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous rappelant au passage que One Piece ne m'appartient, mais que Pilou et les quelques personnages qui gravitent autour, si ^^

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Echange et interactions**_

Un grincement sourd et sinistre résonne en écho dans le couloir. La lourde porte s'ouvre alors sur une pièce très sombre, d'où émane un courant d'air froid. Anton, toujours la main sur la poignée, prend appuie sur la canne que Mickaël lui a fabriquée et avance difficilement dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'arrête au bout de quelques pas et cherche à tâtons sur le mur l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il le trouve enfin, il l'actionne, et trois lampes plafonnières se mettent à grésiller. La seconde suivant, la pièce est plongée dans la lumière, éblouissant les pirates restés sur le pas de la porte.

Anton se retourne vers eux et déclare, en ouvrant son bras libre :

\- Et voici mon atelier !

Sur le pas de la porte, Mickaël, Justin, Edouard et la jeune fille ouvrent de grands yeux sur l'immense pièce, presque aussi grande que leur salon commun, remplie de bois, de meubles en construction, de quelques vieilles machines et de sciure.

Une petite créature humanoïde se glisse habilement entre leur jambes et Titouan rejoint son père dans la lumière.

\- Viens voir Mazelle ! Viens voir comme c'est beau !

Les pirates ne se font pas prier pour entrer. Mickaël inspecte de son regard de professionnel les établis du tailleur, comparant avec son atelier pour tâcher de s'en inspirer. De leur côté, Justin et Edouard admirent les travaux déjà réalisés et apprécient la précision et la beauté des différents meubles et objets de décoration. La jeune fille est quant à elle totalement bouche-bée de découvrir ce si grand espace. Tout l'émerveille dans cet atelier. Les outils, les établis, les meubles, les poutres de bois… Elle garde ses deux immenses billes grandes ouvertes d'étonnement et d'admiration

\- Ça t'fatigue pas trop les yeux de bosser uniquement à la lumière artificielle ? demande Mickaël en se tournant vers Anton.

\- Ah mais j'ai de grandes baies vitrées également ! Tiens, Titouan mon grand tu veux bien aller ouvrir les volets ?

Le petit garçon ne se fait pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir aider son père. Il ouvre le premier volet avec énergie, illuminant l'atelier de la lumière du jour. Le deuxième volet semble cependant beaucoup plus dur à monter, et le petit garçon fatigue vite…

C'est alors que deux gros bras lui viennent en aide. Il lève la tête et croise le regard d'Edouard qui lui sourit joyeusement.

\- Un coup d'main p'tit gars ?

L'enfant n'ose rien répondre, trop impressionné par le pirate qui ouvre le volet en une fraction de seconde. Il fait de même avec le dernier volet sous les grands yeux ronds du petit garçon, et se retourne pour regarder la pièce d'un œil nouveau.

\- C'est vrai qu'il en a d'la gueule ct'atelier ! C'est pas un truc de faiblard !

\- Edouard… le gronde gentiment Justin. Tu pourrais adapter ton vocabulaire à ton public, tu sais… Y a un gamin de 4 ans qui t'écoutes, j'te signale !

Le gamin en question sourit légèrement à cette déclaration, et Edouard proteste.

\- Mais… J'ai rien dit de mal !

Justin roule des yeux et Titouan se met à rire doucement. La jeune fille s'approche alors de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Pour rien… répond mystérieusement le petit garçon. Dis, il te plait l'atelier ?

\- Oh oui alors ! Il est super grand ! Et y a pleins d'outils fascinants !

Elle se remet à déambuler entre les étagères, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Un peu plus loin, Mickaël s'exclame.

\- Whooo tu fais même des armes ?

Anton approuve.

\- Oui, principalement des couteaux, des dagues… Quelques arcs aussi mais ça se vend peu. Sinon, tout ce qui a un manche en bois, donc les haches, les lances…

\- Mais tu travailles l'acier aussi ?

\- Disons que je m'y suis mis récemment.

Le quarantenaire s'assoit sur un tabouret près du pirate pour se reposer un peu pendant que ce dernier inspecte avec admiration la dague qu'il tient dans sa main.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Ecoute gamin, si ça t'chante oui pas de problème !

Mickaël n'a pas le temps de tiquer à l'entente du mot « gamin », la jeune fille intervient avant lui.

\- Oh moi aussi je veux apprendre !

Anton fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu serais pas un peu trop jeune pour apprendre ce genre de chose, toi, dis voir ?

La jeune fille tord ses lèvres. Il marque un point. Elle lance un regard implorant vers Mickaël, mais n'y trouve aucun soutient.

\- Le vieux à raison, Petite. Mais t'inquiète pas, quand tu seras plus grande tu pourras toujours me demander ! S'il me montre comment faire, je pourrai très certainement te montrer à mon tour !

La jeune fille est un peu déçue, mais se résout à se satisfaire de ça pour le moment. En attendant, elle continue de se promener entre les établis, aux côté de Titouan qui est fier de pouvoir lui apprendre les quelques noms d'outils qu'il connaît.

C'est alors qu'une petite tête passe par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Demoiselle ? Titouan ? Vous êtes là ?

La jeune fille se tourne vers la petite voix et sourit à Baptiste qui entre à petits pas dans la pièce, un peu impressionné par le grand pirate qui tient une dague dans sa main.

\- Coucou Batis ! le salue la jeune fille. Tu nous cherchais ?

Le jeune garçon sourit en apercevant son frère et la jeune fille, et les rejoint en évitant les étagères et les morceaux de bois qui trainent au sol. Il a encore un peu de mal à se faire à sa vision monoculaire, et peine à s'orienter et à estimer les distances. En arrivant près de la jeune fille, son pied heurte une poutre au sol et il manque de tomber en avant. La petite poupée tend les bras par réflexe, bien qu'elle encore soit trop loin pour le rattraper, mais c'est finalement Justin qui intercepte le garçon dans sa chute, lui évitant une mauvaise rencontre avec le sol.

\- Attention mon garçon, y a des trucs qui trainent un peu partout par terre ici. Ce serait bête de se blesser à nouveau !

Baptiste approuve vivement du chef. Il s'est fait un peu peur en tombant en avant, et il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter face au pirate qui vient de lui éviter une mauvaise chute. Heureusement, il est vite rejoint par son frère et la jeune fille.

\- Batis tout va bien ?

Elle pose sur lui de grands yeux inquiets, et il répond par un immense sourire.

\- Oui, ça va. Comme dit souvent maman, y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Justin sourit à son tour et lui tapote affectueusement le crâne.

\- C'est un bon état d'esprit ça. T'iras loin dans la vie toi.

Le garçon sourit et recentre son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Maman elle veut savoir ce que tu veux manger ce midi, explique-t-il.

\- Oh… Euh… Je sais pas trop…

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, puis ses yeux se mettent à briller lorsqu'elle repense à la salade de crudité absolument succulente que Sébastien surnomme la « salade-spéciale-du-beau-temps ». C'est alors qu'elle se souvient que pour réaliser cette salade, il faut des légumes qu'on ne trouve que sur les îles où il fait chaud, et elle fait une petite moue déçue. En face d'elle, Baptiste n'a pas tout compris. N'étant pas dans sa tête, il l'a simplement vu passer d'une expression de plaisir total à une grimace de déception en une fraction de seconde. Il penche la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Bon, déclare la jeune fille. On va aller voir Sep pour lui demander ce qu'on peut faire.

Elle se dirige alors d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Derrière elle, les deux enfants échangent un regard intrigué, et se dépêchent de la rejoindre dans le couloir.

 **…**

\- Et donc, mon problème, c'est que j'ai quand même vraiment très envie de manger ta « salade-spéciale-du-beau-temps ».

Sébastien regarde la jeune fille avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il était plongé dans une discussion passionnante avec Gustave sur les poissons de la région lorsque la jeune fille l'a interrompu.

\- Pilou, je t'ai pas suivi là… Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis.

\- Ben non, je sais bien, approuve la jeune fille. Parce que pour faire une « salade-spéciale-du-beau-temps » il faut des légumes qu'on trouve que sur les îles où il fait beau temps, donc évidemment ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit ! désespère Sébastien. C'est juste que tu débarques comme ça et tu commences ta phrase par « et donc » ! Comment veux-tu qu'on te suive ?

\- Mais c'est parce que ma maman elle veut savoir ce qu'elle veut manger ce midi ! tente d'expliquer Titouan pour aider la jeune fille.

\- Et le problème, c'est que j'ai même vraiment très très très envie de manger une « salade-spéciale-du-beau-temps » !

Un silence passe, tel un fantôme dans les yeux de Sébastien, qui finit par secouer la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Dites, on pourrait reprendre depuis le début, vous m'avez perdu là.

La jeune fille soupire alors que Gustave rigole dans sa moustache. Pour régler les problèmes de communication, Baptiste explique calmement :

\- Maman voulait savoir ce que Demoiselle voulait manger ce midi, commence-t-il.

\- Ouais, jusque-là, ça va, j'ai suivi.

\- Et moi je voulais vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup, manger une-

\- « Salade-spéciale-du-beau-temps » oui ! Ça j'ai compris.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! renchérit la jeune fille. Parce que ici on pourra jamais trouver les légumes qui vont bien ! Hein que j'ai raison !

\- Oui, oui t'as raison, j'ai jamais dit le contraire ! se défend Sébastien.

Comme un nouveau silence s'installe, le cuisinier demande :

\- Et tu es venu me voir juste pour ça ?

\- Ben non évidemment, répond la jeune fille du tac-au-tac. Je voulais savoir si y avait pas moyen que tu cuisines un truc trop bon quand même.

\- Ah, c'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit, comprend enfin Sébastien. Bon, tu sais quoi, vous allez venir avec moi, on va aller voir Sajia, et on va réfléchir ensemble à ce qu'on pourrait préparer.

La proposition est approuvée à l'unanimité et les trois enfants suivent le pirate jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Eh, dis Sep ! Je pourra vous aider ?

A l'entente de cette faute de conjugaison, Baptiste brûle d'envie de corriger la jeune fille. Mais il n'ose pas trop le faire devant le pirate. Alors il tord simplement ses lèvres en la regardant fixement. C'est finalement le pirate lui-même qui se chargera de la corriger.

\- On dit « je pourrai », Petite. Et oui, si tu veux, pourquoi pas !

\- Oh moi aussi je veux aider ! s'exclame alors le petit Titouan.

\- Oui, moi aussi ! renchérit Baptiste.

\- Eh bien vous demanderez à votre mère, mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord !

\- D'accord pour quoi ? demande Sajia en les voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

Titouan vient enserrer les jambes de sa mère.

\- Dis maman, on peut vous aider à faire le mangeeeer ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi « vous » ?

Sébastien s'appuie sur la table dans un sourire un peu gêné.

\- C'est-à-dire que Pilou aimerait que je cuisine un truc bon. Alors j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait p'têt voir ça ensemble.

Sajia sourit.

\- Je vois, je vois. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez jeter un œil à ce que j'ai en réserve. Il y a pas mal de produits locaux. Vous devriez trouver votre bonheur.

Sébastien inspecte les différents placards en songeant que c'est vraiment étrange de se faire vouvoyer.

\- Oh, Sep ! s'exclame la jeune fille derrière lui. Y faut aussi absolument que tu prennes la recette des plats que Sazia elle a cuisiné quand vous étiez pas là ! Parce que ils étaient vraiment troooooop trop bon !

Le pirate lui jette un regard interrogateur, pour en savoir plus sur lesdites recettes, mais c'est finalement Sajia elle-même qui demande :

\- Les plats que j'ai préparé le midi où tu as mangé avec nous ?

La jeune fille approuve vivement et la mère se tourne vers ses tiroirs.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois avoir les recettes dans ce livre-là.

Elle sort un gros bouquin d'où dépassent de nombreux papiers et Sébastien délaisse les placards pour se pencher vers l'objet.

\- C'était quoi comme plat ?

\- Une viande en sauce préparée avec des épices d'ici, et des légumes locaux cuits de manière traditionnelle. C'est un plat assez courant par chez nous.

Elle montre la recette au cuisinier qui lève ses sourcils au fil de sa lecture.

\- En tout cas, ça a l'air rudement bon !

La jeune femme sourit et Sébastien appelle Samuel, installé au salon. L'interpelé relève le nez de la partie de puissance 4 qu'il dispute contre Jules sous le regard amusé d'Anny.

\- Ouais qu'ess'tu veux ?

\- Tu dois bien avoir du papier avec toi, non ?

\- Si bien sûr ! Tu veux que j't'en apporte ?

\- Ouais, avec un crayon s'teu plaît !

Le jeune homme s'exécute et apporte au cuisinier papier et crayon.

\- Merci mec, t'es un amour ! déclare Sébastien sur un ton surjoué.

\- Je t'en prie mon sucre-d'orge, tout le plaisir est pour moi… lui répond Samuel sur le même ton.

\- Gaffe à c'que tu dis, mec ! lui crie Jules du salon. Maxou pourrait être jaloux !

Les hommes partent à rire, sous le regard étonné de Sajia.

Assise à la table, la jeune fille n'a pas perdu une miette de cet échange. Elle sourit. Cette complicité, cette ambiance joviale, ces gestes du quotidien, ces blagues foireuses, ces mots banals et ces hommes attachants… Les retrouver fait naître en elle une bouffé de sérénité. Dans la maison, c'est vrai, il n'y plus vraiment cet ordre parfait. Quelque chose a été brisé lors de l'attaque de l'avant-veille. Mais depuis l'arrivée des Hearts, c'est comme si ce déséquilibre avait été rafistolé. Ce n'est pas parfait, et il faudra du temps pour que le calme apaisant et l'ordre ne reviennent. Mais en attendant, elle a retrouvé sa place. Et rien que pour cela, elle est heureuse.

\- Voilà, c'est noté ! s'exclame Sébastien. Et au vue de ce que j'ai pu recensé dans le frigo et la réserve, j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir faire à manger ce midi…

Ils plissent les yeux dans une expression malicieuse et les enfants tournent leurs trois têtes vers lui, des étoiles pleins les yeux, prêts à aider du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Si le plat à la fin en vaut la chandelle, ils pourraient bien déplacer des montagnes…

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire (et je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas ^^) et en attendant, je vous souhaite un bien agréable week-end de Pâques ! :)

 **Au plaisir !**


	45. III-23- Patience et partage

**Hello les loulous !**

Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière. Le chapitre était prêt, pour être sincère. Sauf que j'ai eu un samedi quelque peu… Chargé. Et comme j'avais pas beaucoup d'avance dans mes chapitres, je me suis dit que je pouvais attendre cette semaine pour poster mon chapitre. _**ET DONC**_ le voilà ! :) J'espère que vous êtes contents ! ^.^

Brrrrrref ! Je remercie **Torima Kenro** et **Lerugamine** , merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des amours ! :keur:

Je vous rappelle le disclaimer habituel, One Piece pas moi et patati patata, et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 23 : Patience et partage**_

\- A taaaaable !

Suite à cette déclaration, et en l'espace d'un instant, la salle à manger se remplit d'un brouhaha monstre. Pour que tout le monde puisse s'attabler en même temps, il faut pousser les meubles, faire de la place pour les tables fabriquées sur le tas pour l'occasion, réunir toutes les chaises possibles… Bref, un beau bazar. L'arrivée d'un plat fumant sur la table est suivi d'un « Aaaaaaaah » de bonheur de la part des convives, et tous tendent leurs assiettes, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Alors, patiemment, Sébastien sert tout le monde, en commençant par les dames, les enfants et les blessés, et en finissant par les idiots qui lui servent de compagnons de route. Il finit par se servir, et déclare un sentencieux « Bon appétit ! » autorisant les morfales à se jeter sur leur nourriture. Il sourit, et contemple dans son assiette son plat.

Il a finalement opté pour une variante de la « salade-spéciale-du-beau-temps », improvisée sur le coup en mariant les différents légumes locaux, que les enfants et lui ont ainsi nommée la « salade-spéciale-du-Grand-Roi-de-la-forêt ». A voir le rendu dans son assiette, ça a plutôt l'air d'une réussite. Et les commentaires des uns et des autres autour de lui vont dans le même sens.

\- Mmmmmmh ch'est crop bon ! s'extasie Titouan la bouche pleine.

Son grand frère veut le reprendre pour ce manque flagrant de tenue à table, mais en voyant les pirates tout autour de lui parler fort et rire à gorge déployée, eux aussi la bouche pleine et postillonnant partout, il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si grave finalement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est drôlement bon ! s'étonne Sajia. Vous pourriez me laisser votre recette ? demande-t-elle au cuisinier.

\- Pas de souci ! Je tâcherai de l'écrire après manger. Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans ! C'est un simple mélange d'épices. Le tout est de savoir bien doser.

Et il se met à lui expliquer les grandes lignes de sa recette. Un peu plus loin, Law est perdu dans une discussion passionnante sur les traditions de l'île avec Jambart, Jules et Anton, pendant que Gustave raconte des histoires de légendes à Marc, Edouard et Sachi.

Le plat laisse finalement place au dessert – sous les moues déçus de ceux qui auraient bien mangé un petit bout de fromage après cette délicieuse salade – et les pirates se battent pour décider de qui aurait les dernières crêpes préparées au petit-déjeuner.

 **…**

Après le repas, lorsque les cafés sont avalés, la table débarrassée et la vaisselle lavée, la salle à manger retrouve un peu de calme. Seules quelques voix, accompagnées de « tic-tic-tic » réguliers provenant du salon viennent briser le silence.

\- Et maintenant mamie, je fais comment ?

La jeune fille tient fermement ses deux baguettes à tricoter, desquelles pendouille un minuscule lainage.

\- Tu changes tes baguettes de sens, et tu recommences exactement comme ce que tu viens de faire.

Anny sourit en regardant la petite poupée se concentrer pour piquer la laine au bon endroit. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui apprendrait à tricoter. Elle lui a donc prêter un début de tricot, qu'elle avait fait il y a longtemps, pour qu'elle s'entraine. A ses côtés, Baptiste poursuit l'écharpe qu'il avait commencé, plus tôt dans l'année, lorsqu'il avait appris à tricoter la première fois. Elle sourit. Elle est heureuse de voir que le tricot n'est pas une activité si ennuyante que ça, même pour des enfants.

Ce qui l'étonne un peu plus, ce sont les deux pirates qui ont eux aussi voulu de se mesurer aux aiguilles. Le premier se débrouille très bien. Ses doigts sont habiles, et il a vite compris le mouvement à répéter pour tricoter. Il ne s'arrête que quelques fois pour remonter ses grandes lunettes rondes sur son nez. Elle se souvient que la jeune fille l'appelait « Mac », et en déduit alors que son prénom doit être « Marc ».

A côté de lui, son compère a plus de mal. Il garde un visage extrêmement neutre, mais ses mouvements sont saccadés, et la vieille femme voit bien que ses muscles sont tendus. Il n'arrête pas de faire des erreurs, et elle est sans cesse obligée de défaire son travail pour qu'il le refasse proprement.

\- Mas, tu y arrives ?

L'interpelé regarde la jeune fille, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux, mais Marc détourne totalement l'attention de la petite poupée.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini mes dix rangs ! Y aurait-il moyen d'apprendre à faire des motifs ?

La vieille femme inspecte son tricot et approuve du chef.

\- Oui, c'est du très beau travail… Et vous dites que vous n'aviez jamais tricoté avant ?

\- Non, mais je couds très fréquemment. Je suis le tailleur de l'équipage. C'est moi qui ai cousu toutes les combinaisons que tous les pirates portent.

Anny arque les sourcils en signe d'admiration.

\- Ah oui, vous faites du joli travail, vraiment !

Marc sourit, un peu gêné de tant d'éloge.

\- Ce n'est rien enfin… Je veux dire… Enfin…

Comme il en perd ses mots, la vieille femme met fin à sa gêne en lui montrant un autre point de tricot, que Marc se fait un plaisir d'apprendre et de reproduire.

A côté de lui, Maximilien commence à perdre patience. Il tend son tricot pour la quatrième fois en seulement dix minutes à Anny, penaud. Elle sourit tendrement, et observe le lainage.

\- Ah oui… Tu as encore pris trois mailles en même temps… Et le problème vient du rang en dessous… Je suis désolée mon grand, mais je vais devoir défaire un rang entier…

Une goutte de sueur commence à perler au niveau de sa tempe, mais il accepte tout de même. Il inspire un grand coup en reprenant son tricot, tachant de dissimuler son énervement croissant.

\- J'ai fini mon deuxième rang mamie ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Comme tout à l'heure, jeune fille ! Tu retournes ton tricot, et tu recommences.

La petite poupée a un sourire vissé jusqu'aux oreilles, et se remet à la tâche dans la bonne humeur. C'est un peu dur, elle a besoin de rester bien concentrée pour ne pas faire d'erreur, mais elle prend grand plaisir à voir ainsi se former le lainage sous ses doigts. Comme dit Anny : « C'est facile ! Il suffit juste d'un peu de patience… »

Deux longues minutes s'écoulent ainsi, ponctuées par les « tic-tic-tic » des aiguilles et par les grincements du siège à bascule d'Anny. Soudainement, l'atmosphère se tend, et tous les regards se tournent vers Maximilien, dont le visage semble stoïque, mais dont les muscles sont tendus au possible. La jeune fille fronce les yeux en observant avec attention les veines qui commencent à apparaître par transparence au niveau de ses tempes.

Alors, Maximilien inspire un grand coup, détend ses bras, et pose son tricot sur la table. Il se lève silencieusement, pose un regard absolument neutre sur la vieille, se penche en avant pour la remercier et s'en va sans rien dire. Anny interroge Marc du regard, se demandant si elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Le couturier lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Maximilien n'est pas du genre patient. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il abandonnerait plus tôt… Dites, j'ai déjà fait cinq rangs en tricotant le nouveau point… Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en apprendre un autre ?

Le sourire curieux qu'il offre à la grand-mère vaut tout l'or du monde.

Un peu plus loin, un barouf de tous les diables se fait entendre venant du couloir.

\- Rhaaaaaa pousse toi Penguiiiiin ! Moi d'abord ! Moi d'abord !

\- Mais d'où ?! TOI dégage ! C'est moi qu'ai eu l'idée !

Les deux hommes ouvrent la porte du couloir violemment, et se retrouvent coincés dans l'encadrement.

\- Mais DEGAGE-EUH ! crient-ils en chœur

\- POUSSEZ-VOUS DEVANT !

Une masse imposante arrive à grande vitesse derrière eux, les éjectant dans la salle à manger. L'un s'affale sur la grande table tandis que l'autre finit sur le derrière les quatre fers en l'air. Derrière eux, Jambart apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est plié en trois et est obligé d'imiter les égyptiens pour sortir du couloir.

\- Aaaaah c'est trop petit ici… Faut vraiment que je sorte de là moi…

Au sol, Sachi se frotte l'arrière train, pendant qu'un peu plus loin, Penguin remet la table en ordre, tentant de réinstaller la nappe telle qu'il l'avait trouvée, sans grand succès. Comme Sachi se précipite déjà vers le salon, il délaisse totalement la table pour s'élancer à sa poursuite.

\- Sachi dégage, c'est mon idée bordel !

Il l'attrape par le col et le double habilement, mais son compère se jette au sol et l'attrape aux jambes. Les deux idiots se retrouvent par terre, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre.

\- Mais LACHE-MOI BORDEL !

Alors qu'ils sont perdus dans leur futile bataille, la porte de l'extérieur s'ouvre, laissant un courant d'air glacial entrer dans la grande salle à manger. Alors que Sachi tire l'oreille de Penguin, et que ce dernier mord le nez de son compère pour se défendre, Jambart rejoint l'extérieur, croisant Edouard qui pénètre dans la maison. Pendant que Penguin tire sur les cheveux hirsutes de Sachi, et que ce dernier tente de lui arracher ses poils de pattes, le pirate secoue ses chaussures pleines de neige sur le paillasson, pénètre dans la pièce, se dirige vers le salon, enjambe habilement les deux crétins qui se battent toujours au sol, et lance joyeusement :

\- He Pilou ! Ça t'dirait d'venir t'amuser dans la neige avec nous ? Avec Micka on est en train de construire un giga bonhomme de neige, faut trop qu'tu vois ça !

Les deux yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminent de milles étoiles, pendant que quelques mètres plus loin, deux pirates se sont arrêtés de se battre, stupéfaits.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEED ! T'AS PAS L'DROIT D'NOUS FAIRE CA ! crie Sachi.

\- Faux frère ! renchérit Penguin.

L'interpelé se tourne vers eux, incrédule.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- C'était mon idée, euh… pleurniche Penguin.

\- Et c'était moi qui voulais lui proposer d'abord… ajoute Sachi.

Edouard se marre dans son écharpe.

\- Sérieusement les gars… C'est pour ça qu'vous vous battiez ! Nan mais quelle bande de chiffes molles… Bon aller Pilou, au pire c'pas grave, t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont s'en remettre. Tu viens ?

Il lui offre un magnifique sourire en lui tendant la main, et la jeune fille s'empresse de poser son tricot pour la saisir. Le jeune homme commence à l'entrainer vers l'extérieur, mais elle s'arrête soudainement.

\- Dites mamie, ça dérange pas si je laisse mon tricot là ? J'aimerais bien le continuer un peu après…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, je n'y toucherai pas, et je prendrai garde à ce que personne ne le bouge.

La jeune fille sourit pour la remercier, et sans lâcher la main d'Edouard – qui l'attend sagement, toujours son sourire enfantin collé au visage – elle se tourne vers ses deux compères de tricot.

\- Mac, Batis, vous venez ?

Baptiste tord ses lèvres en signe d'hésitation. Il a très envie d'aller avec la jeune fille, surtout que les pirates ont l'air de bien s'amuser dehors. Mais en même temps, il est un peu intimidé, et il ne sait pas s'il a le droit d'aller jouer dans la neige, à cause de sa blessure. Edouard semble lire dans ses pensées et déclare :

\- Tristan est déjà dehors, il faudrait peut-être lui demander avant si tu es autorisé à sortir jouer avec nous ?

Baptiste sourit de toutes ses dents en guise d'approbation, et pendant qu'il range son tricot, la jeune fille se tourne vers Marc, qui ne relève même pas les yeux de sa laine.

\- Aller jouer dans la neige ? Avec ces grosses brutes ? Très peu pour moi ! Tu sais bien que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les pratiques de jeu relativement peu délicates et quelques fois immatures de certains de nos compagnons. Je préfère largement rester ici à tricoter avec Anny. Euh, si ça ne dérange pas bien sûr.

Il offre un sourire timide à la vieille femme qui lui répond par un sourire bienveillant, se demandant tout de même au fond d'elle-même ce qu'il insinuait par « pratiques de jeu relativement peu délicates et quelques fois immatures »…

Lorsque la jeune fille et le petit garçon sont chaussés et habillés, Edouard les entraîne dehors. La porte d'entrée se referme sur un « à plus taaaaard ! » lancé à la volée, et le silence reprend ses aises dans la grande salle à manger.

Toujours au sol, Sachi et Penguin se rendent soudainement compte que la petite poupée vient de partir jouer dehors dans la neige.

Sans eux.

Un silence de consternation précède leur affolement.

\- PILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS !

Et les deux idiots se ruent dehors à la suite de la jeune fille, s'habillant et se chaussant à la volée en passant par le vestibule et en claquant la porte derrière eux. Dans le salon, le calme revient finalement pour de bon, et Marc peut enfin souffler.

* * *

 **NdK** Y a pas à dire… J'a-dore écrire sur Sachi et Penguin. Et sur Edouard aussi. En fait, Edouard, je l'imagine comme un gamin qui sait bien cacher son jeu ^^ Tiens, en parlant d'Edouard, ça me fait penser que ça fait un p'tit moment que je voulais vous demander si vous aviez un membre d'équipage préféré chez les Hearts (en incluant les personnages inventés par mes soins, évidemment ^^). Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez d'eux :)

Du reste, je vous souhaite un bon et long week-end ! Franchement… Les lundis fériés, c'est quand même trop cool… :D


	46. III-24- Jeux et fin du voyage

**Hola chiquititos !**

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit chapitre de quelques 2700 mots, tout tranquille et pas prise de tête, histoire d'oublier que le destin de la France repose sur les quelques petits papiers que nous allons potentiellement laisser mollement retomber dans une urne demain… *Les joies de la politique*

Je remercie **Tormia Kenro** et **Lerugamine** pour leur review ! Je file vous répondre les filles ! ;)

Sur ces quelques mots, je vous rappelle le disclaimer habituel (ou pas parce que j'ai la flemme ^^) et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et Remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 24 : Jeux et fin du voyage**_

\- He ! Pilou ! Pilou ! Pilou ! Regarde ça !

Edouard a à peine refermé la porte que Mickaël interpelle déjà la jeune fille pour lui montrer son magnifique bonhomme de neige. Elle ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés face à l'homme, tout de neige formé, qui lui fait face. Mickaël a mis ses talents de bricoleur à l'œuvre, et a réalisé un véritable travail d'artiste, donnant au monticule de neige une vraie figure humaine, de vrais bras avec les mains dans les poches, ainsi que de vraies jambes, le tout dans un détail fort minutieux.

\- Wouaaaaaah Micka c'est trop beau ! Comment t'as fait ?! s'enquiert la jeune fille.

Le bricoleur sourit mystérieusement.

\- Haha… J'ai peaufiné mon art toute ma vie durant, jeune fille… C'est de l'expérience plus que du talent que tu observes ici…

\- Bon, Micka, t'as fini d'te la péter là ?

La jeune fille se tourne vers Tristan, qui a planté sa pelle dans la neige et qui s'est appuyé sur son manche, dans une position de repos peu élégante. Derrière lui, Jules peaufine les derniers détails de leur dragon de neige. La jeune fille ouvre à nouveau des yeux plus grands que ses orbites.

\- Wooooooooo ! Titan ! C'est toi qu'as fait ? demande-t-elle, émerveillée.

\- De quoi ? Le dragon là derrière ? Ouais, Jules et moi quoi ! Tu veux essayer de créer quelque chose toi aussi ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, puis se souvient qu'elle aussi elle avait fait un gros bonhomme de neige avec les deux enfants, quelques jours plutôt. Mais en même temps… Quand elle voit la qualité, la finesse et le détail de chacune des statues de glace qui lui font fasse, elle se dit que ça n'est peut-être pas la peine de leur raconter ça…

\- Euh… Excusez-moi…

La jeune fille et Tristan baissent la tête vers Baptiste, qui s'agrippe aux jambes de la petite poupée, se servant d'elle pour se cacher, toujours un peu intimidé.

\- Oh ! Salut garçon ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? lance Jules, joyeux, en arrivant à hauteur de son colocataire.

\- Oui mai, euh…

Comme Baptiste hésite, la jeune fille s'accroupit et met une main dans son dos, le poussant légèrement vers le pirate, comme pour lui donner du courage. Alors, le petit garçon prend une grande inspiration et déclare finalement :

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup jouer avec vous dans la neige, mais, euh… Je voulais m'assurer que ça posait pas de problème par rapport à ma blessure…

Tristan sourit de toutes ses dents et s'accroupit à son tour, posant sa grosse main sur le bonnet du garçon.

\- T'inquiète pas bonhomme, y a pas trop de risque, à condition que tu ne fasses rien de trop violent avec ta tête. Par contre, bien sûr, si à un moment tu as mal, tu viens tout de suite me l'dire, d'acc ?

Baptiste hoche du chef en souriant, et ce moment de calme est rompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Sachi et Penguin, qui sortent de la maison tellement vite qu'ils en loupent les marches du perron, et finissent leur course le nez dans la neige. En les regardant au sol, Edouard se dit que c'est deux-là ont très certainement dû rater une étape de l'évolution. La marche sur deux jambes ne semble pas être innée, chez eux…

Pendant que les deux idiots essaient de se relever – non sans mal – Jules entame la construction d'une troisième créature de neige, en compagnie de Jambart et Baptiste, très impressionné par l'imposante carrure du géant. Ils sont bien vite rejoints par Bepo, qui entame à son tour la création d'une quatrième statue de glace, aidé de Tristan, Edouard et de la jeune fille. Cependant, cette dernière est rapidement prise à partie par Sachi et Penguin, qui veulent absolument lui montrer leur super « ange-siamois ».

\- « Ange-siamois » ? répète la petite poupée, incrédule.

\- Ouiiii ! Regarde !

Sachi attrape le bras droit de Penguin, et les deux hommes se laissent tomber en arrière, atterrissant le dos dans la neige. Leurs bustes sont collés, interdisant tout mouvement à l'un de leur bras et de leurs jambes. Ils sourient et joyeusement, ils se mettent à bouger leur unique bras et jambe restant, comme si les deux hommes n'en formaient plus qu'un. Puis, ils se relèvent précautionneusement et admirent le résultat.

\- Et voilà ! commente simplement Penguin.

La jeune fille est consternée par l'étrange chose qu'elle a devant les yeux. Elle lève la tête vers Sachi et demande :

\- Déjà, c'est quoi un « ange » qui serait pas « samois » ?

\- On dit « siamois ». Et un ange qui serait pas « siamois », ça serait un ange normal, et ça ressemblerait à ça…

Il se tourne vers son colocataire et crie :

\- Penguiiiiiin ! Démonstration !

L'interpelé se jette au sol sur le dos, battant des bras et des jambes. Il se relève, et montre son œuvre à la jeune fille.

\- Tadaaaaaa !

\- Ça ressemble à un ange quand même… Non ?

La jeune fille approuve, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

\- Mais du coup, votre ange, il est juste plus large que le normal, non ?

\- Mais nooooon regaaaaarde ! Il a deux têtes !

La petite poupée inspecte la première trace laissée par les deux pirates dans la neige.

\- Ah oui… Effectivement…

Comme elle est toujours peu convaincue, Sachi s'apprête à sortir tout un tas d'arguments, mais il se reçoit une énorme boule de neige en pleine face avant de pouvoir dire le moindre mot.

Il se passe une seconde pendant laquelle il ne se passe rien, puis il explose.

\- QUI A FAIT CA ?!

Comme personne ne répond, il prend une boule de neige qu'il lance à la volée vers le perron, où Mickaël semble être en train de se cacher. C'est malheureusement ce moment précis que choisit Law pour sortir prendre l'air, trouvant la température à l'intérieur de la maison trop élevée à son goût. La boule de neige qui accueille sa sortie le refroidit instantanément, glaçant également jusqu'aux os le pauvre Sachi qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

\- Sachiiiiiii…

La voix de Law est glaciale. Le pauvre petit pirate préfère fermer les yeux, attendant fatalement sa sentence.

\- Room…

Il sait qu'il va se faire découper. Il le sait… Il en est certain…

Mais contre toute attente, c'est une énorme boule de neige qu'il se reçoit en pleine poire. Il se tourne incrédule vers son capitaine, dont les doigts dessinent toujours cette forme si particulière qui lui permet de créer des rooms à volonté, et ainsi de fabriquer des boules de neige avec facilité.

Vexé, Sachi se presse de reformer des boules de neige, bien vite accompagné par son colocataire. Une voix s'écrie alors, dans l'encadrement de la porte :

\- BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGES GEAAAAAAANTE !

A ces mots, les pirates manquant à l'appel déboulent de la maison, et chacun s'empresse de prendre part à la bataille.

Sentant que la situation devient relativement dangereuse, Tristan attrape Baptiste et la jeune fille, les portant tous les deux comme des sacs sur ses épaules, et se dépêche de les mener sur le perron, à l'abri des projectiles perdus.

\- Bougez pas d'ici les enfants, c'est devenu un peu dangereux par là-bas…

\- Mais y vont détruire mon début de papillon de neige ! s'indigne Baptiste.

\- T'en fais pas, p'tit gars ! S'il le faut, on le refera plus tard ! Pour le moment, je pense surtout à ton œil, et crois-moi il vaut mieux pour toi rester ici…

Son regard se pose alors sur la jeune fille, dont les yeux sont perdus dans les méandres de la réflexion. Il fronce les sourcils. A quoi peut-elle bien penser ? « Quel est le principe d'une bataille de boule de neige ? », « Comment est-ce possible de modeler la neige à loisir ? », ou mieux, « Quelle est la trajectoire la plus efficace pour lancer une boule de neige, et quelle vitesse faut-il lui transmettre pour être certain d'atteindre sa cible ? »

Comme la jeune fille relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, il se met à penser à toute allure aux réponses qu'il pourrait lui fournir, pour être sûr de pouvoir répondre du tac au tac, tel un professionnel. Lorsqu'elle prend son inspiration, le pirate est parfaitement certain d'être paré à toutes éventualités, et écoute la question de la jeune fille, ressentant déjà le plaisir de pouvoir lui apporter une réponse précise et directe.

\- Dis Titan… Ça veut dire quoi, « siamois » ?

Il reste con une seconde. Il avait pensé à tout.

Sauf à ça.

Il soupire en secouant négativement la tête, comme pour faire le tri dans ses idées.

\- Bon, commençons par le commencement. Dans quel contexte as-tu entendu ce mot ?

\- « Ange-siamois », répond la jeune fille du tac-au-tac.

\- Ah… Oui… Le fameux « ange-siamois » de Sachi et Penguin, c'est ça ?

Elle hoche du chef, et trois boules de neige viennent s'écraser sur le mur derrière eux.

\- Alors dans ce cas de figure là, ça a une signification biologique. On dit que deux personnes sont siamoises lorsqu'une partie de leur corps a fusionné.

La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux, arquant un sourcil. A côté d'elle, Baptiste demande, incrédule :

\- Mais comment c'est possible ça ?

\- C'est peu compliqué à détailler… C'est une histoire de malformation de naissance. Ça se passe dans le ventre de la mère, lors de la formation de l'embryon. Si tu veux Pilou, j'ai un livre au sous-marin qui traite de ça dans les détails. Je pourrai t'aider à le déchiffrer si tu veux.

Elle sourit en guise d'approbation, et Baptiste lui demande :

\- Pourquoi à le déchiffrer ? Il est en quelle langue ?

\- En langage scientifique, répond la jeune fille très sûre d'elle. Et c'est pas toujours facile à comprendre…

Tristan passe le nez par-dessus le pan de bois qui les protège pour observer le champ de bataille.

\- Eh Pilou, tu veux voir un truc drôle ?

La jeune fille répond par la positive, et le pirate l'invite à regarder à son tour. Elle peut alors admirer Edouard courir en caleçon dans la neige à la suite de Sébastien qui lui a chipé sa combinaison, et poursuivi par une flopée de boule de neige glacée, envoyée par l'équipe de Law, qui réunit Penguin, Jules et Arthur.

\- Ça, ça va encore finir en vilain rhume… soupire Tristan.

Il se tourne vers les deux enfants et demande :

\- Vous voulez rentrer ?

La jeune fille admire une dernière fois la scène avant de se retourner vers Tristan et d'approuver. Ils se rentrent alors au chaud, et son rejoints une demi-heure plus tard par des dents qui claquent, des nez qui coulent et des éternuements impulsifs. Tristan soupire à nouveau.

\- Bon, ben je propose tournée de chocolat chaud générale !

\- Ce sera café pour moi, assure Law, accroupi devant la cheminée, le nez bleu et les mains glacées.

Justin se dévoue pour aider Sajia et Tristan à préparer les boissons chaudes, et tout le monde se réunit autour d'un goûter improvisé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 **...**

Les jours passent ainsi, les uns après les autres, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, Law et Tristan inspectent minutieusement les blessures d'Anton et de Baptiste. Les deux se portent très bien et évoluent dans le bon sens, promettant un rétablissement rapide et sans mauvaise cicatrice. Les pirates sont heureux de pouvoir partager ces quelques jours avec la petite famille de la forêt, échangeant recettes, techniques de coupe de bois, points de tricots et autres connaissances typiques de la région.

L'après-midi, souvent, on sort les jeux de société, jeux de cartes et compagnie. Un jour, Samuel et Maximilien se prennent une déculottée à la belotte contre Anny et Gustave, pendant que les joueurs de tarots – Arthur, Law, Anton, Penguin et la petite poupée, activement encouragée et supportée par Titouan, confortablement installé sur ses genoux – disputent une partie serrée. Au salon, Baptiste joue au puissance quatre contre Jambart – qu'il apprécie finalement grandement – pendant qu'Edouard s'essaie avec grandes difficultés aux échecs contre Sajia.

Et le lendemain, les joueurs de tarot s'essaient à la belote, pendant que ceux de la belotent sortent le tapis de poker.

Lorsque les différents jeux se terminent, il est bien souvent l'heure de dîner, et il faut à nouveau réussir à faire rentrer tout le monde autour de la table. Après la soupe, le plat chaud et le dessert, les uns et les autres restent à table pour discuter de tout et de rien, du monde d'aujourd'hui qui ne tourne pas rond, du réchauffement climatique qui touche tout le monde, de la stupidité des goélands distributeurs de journaux… Et un soir, au fil de la discussion, le sujet du départ des Hearts finit par tomber.

Alors que la jeune fille était sagement en train de bouquiner un livre de la collection personnelle d'Anton, elle relève vivement la tête vers Law suite à la phrase qu'il vient de dire.

\- Comment ça, « on part demain ? »

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, dans une expression d'appréhension et de mécontentement.

\- Eh oui gamine, on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement… Nous avons déjà plus que profité de l'hospitalité qu'on nous offrait ici. Cela fait déjà six jours que nous sommes là, le log poss est rechargé depuis longtemps, il va être temps de lever l'ancre.

La jeune fille reste sans voix. Elle a ressenti une immense joie lorsqu'elle a retrouvé tout l'équipage. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ces retrouvailles seraient également synonymes de départ. Law poursuit :

\- En considérant que les blessures d'Anton et Baptiste ne représentent plus un risque véritable, notre présence ici n'a plus rien d'obligatoire. Soit-dit en passant, je regarderai une dernière fois vos plaies demain, et vous donnerai toutes les indications nécessaires pour vous assurer un rétablissement complet.

Comme le capitaine pirate se remet à parler avec Sajia et Anton, la jeune fille laisse son regard se perdre dans le feu de la cheminée. Elle laisse son esprit vagabonder, repensant à tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ici. Elle veut tout garder en mémoire, ne jamais rien oublier. Ni les visages, ni la gentillesse, ni les sourires… Tous ces moments partagés, ces mains gracieusement tendues vers elle, qui n'était rien pour eux, cette maison et cette famille qui était presque devenues les siennes le temps de quelques heures.

Une petite main se pose sur son bras.

\- Tu sais, Demoiselle, moi je t'oublierai jamais !

La jeune fille se tourne vers Baptiste, et sourit timidement.

\- Même qu'un jour, je prendrai un bateau, et j'irai sur la mer aussi ! Comme toi, et comme papa quand il était jeune ! Et je deviendrai fort ! Et j'espère que je pourrai te revoir, pour manger des pancakes, pour jouer ensemble et pour apprendre de nouvelles choses ! Tu veux bien ?

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui ! Moi aussi je veux te revoir ! J'aimerais bien tous vous revoir…

Titouan se hisse sur ses genoux et lui enserre le cou.

\- Moi aussi je veux pas que tu partes…

Baptiste marmonne dans sa barbe un « on dit moi non plus » qui ne sera entendu par personne, et Sajia sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais demoiselle, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Vous aussi, pirates du Cœur, nous serons ravis de pouvoir vous accueillir à nouveau.

Law sourit.

\- C'est gentil, merci. Je ne sais pas si je peux véritablement vous le promettre, mais nous essaierons de repasser dans le coin, un d'ces quatre…

\- Oh oui alors ! s'écrie Sachi. Et est-ce que à ce moment-là on pourra ravoir des crêpes ?

Il se fait frapper par son colocataire, se fait traiter d'idiot par Jules, et toute la tablée part à rire.

Ce soir-là, lorsque la jeune fille se couche, elle est à la fois triste et sereine. Pour sa dernière nuit, elle a été autorisée à dormir avec Baptiste et Titouan. Ils sont tous les trois enlacés les uns contre les autres, profitant de leurs derniers instants passés ensemble.

Demain ils s'en vont. Demain signe un nouveau départ.

* * *

 **NdK** Et oui, il va falloir songer à reprendre la mer. C'est là qu'est la place des pirates de toute manière. Et puis… Ça commence à faire longtemps que le sous-marin s'est vidé de ses habitants, il est temps de retrouver ce bon vieux submersible ^^

Je vous souhaite un bon et long week-end et une bonne semaine à venir !

 **Tchuuuuuuuuus ! :keur:**


	47. III-25- Tendresse et gratitude

**Yoooooooooooooooo bande de ramen !**

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je poste juste le chapitre *un peu* tardivement ^^' Aujourd'hui donc, on se rapproche de plus en plus du départ, car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… :p

Merci beaucoup **Safira-chan** pour ta review ! Promis, j'y réponds avant d'aller me coucher ! ;)

Je vous rappelle que One Piece n'est pas à moi, nanani nanana, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Tendresse et gratitude**_

Lorsqu'elle se réveille ce matin-là, elle sent deux masses accrochées à chacun de ses bras. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Titouan à sa gauche et Baptiste à sa droite. Les deux petits monstres dorment encore, l'empêchant de bouger le moindre muscle. Alors elle referme les yeux et songe. Mentalement, elle se promène dans la maison, allant de l'atelier d'Anton au fond du couloir à la cuisine à l'opposé, en passant par la chambre de Titouan, la petite salle de bain et le salon. Elle revoit la maison avant l'attaque des brigands, pendant l'attaque, et après l'arrivée des Hearts.

Lorsqu'elle a fini de faire l'inventaire de tous les changements qui ont eu lieu entre ces trois phases, elle sort sur le perron, et se remémore le décor forestier enneigé tout autour de la maison. Elle revoit l'immensité blanche immaculée bordée par la forêt, puis le bonhomme de neige construit avec les deux enfants, elle fait un bond dans le temps pour admirer une fois encore les statues de glace de Mickaël, Edouard, Jules et Tristan, avant de sourire en se remémorant la bataille de boule de neige. Elle revoit derrière ses paupières closes Edouard courir en caleçon, et se souvient de son rhume carabiné le lendemain. Elle se rappelle alors leurs parties de cartes endiablées après le goûter : les belotes, les tarots, les pokers et j'en passe…

A côté d'elle, Titouan commence à se tortiller. Il soupire en se tournant légèrement, sans lâcher le bras de la jeune fille. Comme il est inconfortablement installé, il bouge à nouveau, et un son rauque sort de sa gorge encore endormie. Le sommeil le quitte, et il commence à cligner des paupières, tentant de rallier la réalité.

La petite poupée tourne sa tête vers lui, rouvrant les yeux, et lui offre un sourire.

\- Bonjour Titou ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui offre un immense sourire, lâche son bras et vient se lover dans son cou. Il shoote au passage dans son frère qui se retrouve perturbé dans son sommeil. A son tour, il commence à bouger, et la jeune fille l'observe émerger difficilement. Lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrir les yeux, elle lui sourit à son tour.

Il lâche son bras pour se frotter l'œil droit, et répond à son sourire en se resserrant contre elle et son petit frère. Ils restent là, tous les trois, pendant de longues minutes. Personne ne bouge, chacun profitant de la proximité des autres, comme s'ils voulaient se remplir d'amour et de tendresse avant le grand départ.

C'est finalement quelques coups frappés à la porte qui les sortent de leur torpeur. Le battant de bois s'ouvre sur Sajia, qui sourit tendrement en les découvrant ainsi enlacés. Elle entrouvre les volets pour laisser entrer quelques rayons de soleil et vient s'asseoir sur le lit à leurs côtés.

\- Bonjour les enfants, vous avez bien dormi mes trésors ?

Sans se lâcher, les trois gamins approuvent doucement du chef, encore légèrement endormis. Une douce odeur de crêpes vient chatouiller leurs narines et Baptiste se décide à passer de la position allongée à la position assise. Il frotte à nouveau son seul œil valide pour se réveiller. Sa mère lui frotte affectueusement le crâne, et comme la jeune fille commence à essayer de se lever à son tour, Titouan relève le nez.

\- Bonjour maman…

La voix de Baptiste est encore endormie, et à l'entente du mot « maman », le petit Titouan libère la jeune fille pour aller se lover dans les bras de Sajia. Il marmonne un « bonjour » à peine compréhensible, auquel sa mère répond par un baiser sur sa joue. La petite poupée peut alors enfin passer en position assise et saluer Sajia. La mère sourit.

\- Eh bien eh bien… Le réveil est dur dites-moi… Pourtant vous avez dormi longtemps !

\- Il est quelle heure ? demande Baptiste, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Déjà onze heure mon ange…

\- Onze heure ?!

L'annonce de cette heure si tardive a réveillé la jeune fille comme un ressort. Sajia sourit à nouveau.

\- Eh oui… C'est pour ça que je venais vous réveiller. Vous voulez une crêpe j'imagine ?

Trois petites têtes approuvent vivement du chef, et trois coups portés à la porte de la chambre finissent de réveiller les deux garçons. Law passe sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire étrangement aimable collé aux lèvres.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répond Sajia.

Comme Titouan s'éloigne d'elle, elle en profite pour se lever et ouvrir les volets en entier.

\- Je viens pour la visite médicale matinale.

\- Je peux rester voir, maman, s'il te plaît ? demande le petit Titouan.

Sajia interroge le pirate du regard et celui-ci approuve imperceptiblement du chef.

\- Si tu veux mon cœur. En attendant, je vais vous faire chauffer des crêpes. Vous les voulez au chocolat ?

La jeune fille et le plus petit des deux garçons approuvent vivement du chef, mais Baptiste hésite.

\- Ce sera plutôt sucre pour moi s'il te plaît.

Elle lui sourit et s'éclipse de la chambre, pendant que le capitaine pirate entreprend de défaire le bandage du garçon. A côté de lui, Titouan et la jeune fille l'observent attentivement. Lorsque toute la bande est enlevée, le plus jeune constate avec une curiosité non dissimulée la plaie presqu'entièrement cicatrisée qui barre le visage de son frère.

\- Woooooo… Et ça va tout le temps rester comme ça ? demande-t-il au pirate.

\- Pas exactement. Disons que cela va finir de cicatriser, et sans doute restera-t-il une marque.

\- Ça fait une cicatrice, comme les vrais pirates ! déclare Baptiste en souriant.

\- Trop foooort ! s'exclame son frère.

Un fin rictus vient étirer les lèvres du capitaine. S'il le prend comme ça, tant mieux… Même si selon lui, ça n'a rien de « trop fort » de perdre un œil…

Il applique la crème cicatrisante sur la plaie et hésite. Il regarde Baptiste très sérieusement et demande :

\- Dis-moi mon garçon… Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on ne remette pas le bandage ?

Le visage du gamin s'illumine.

\- On peut ? Je veux dire… On est plus obligé de mettre le bandage ?

\- Disons qu'on peut ne pas le remettre, à condition que tu me promettes de faire très attention ! Ta plaie n'est pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée, donc tu ne dois pas y toucher. Toi ni personne d'autre. Si tu me promets de faire attention à ça, alors on peut la laisser à l'air. Ça fera du bien à ta peau de respirer un peu.

Baptiste sourit de toutes ses dents en promettant de faire très attention, et Law pose sa grosse main sur son crâne.

\- Dans ces cas-là, j'ai fini mon boulot ! C'était ma dernière visite médicale. Je vais laisser la crème cicatrisante à ta mère. Il faudra que tu t'en mettes tous les matins et tous les soirs, jusqu'à que ce soit entièrement cicatrisé.

\- Comment je saurai quand ce sera entièrement cicatrisé ?

\- Quand tu pourras y toucher sans que ça ne te fasse mal.

Le petit garçon approuve du chef en souriant, et Law se relève. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille et plonge ses yeux métalliques dans ses billes argentées.

\- On partira après manger ce midi, gamine. Tâche de ne rien oublier ici.

Pour toute réponse, elle hoche du chef, et le capitaine sort de la chambre. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est partie sans rien du sous-marin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien oublier ?

Elle hausse les épaules en suivant les enfants dans la cuisine pour manger leurs crêpes. Pendant qu'ils avalent goulument leur petit-déjeuner, les enfants observent les pirates ramasser leur futon, réunir leurs affaires un peu éparpillées et remettre le salon en place.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini leur crêpe et bien lécher leurs assiettes, Sajia les envoie à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et faire un brin de toilette. En faisant des va-et-vient avec la brosse à dent dans sa bouche, la jeune fille observe pour la dernière fois cette petite salle de bain, où se côtoient douche, baignoire, lavabo, bidet et placard, le tout dans un espace tellement réduit que les enfants peinent à se tenir tous les trois sans se gêner. Ils crachent chacun leur tour et se dirigent vers la chambre pour s'habiller.

C'est là que la jeune fille comprend.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux immenses et s'écrie, en plein milieu du couloir :

\- Ma combi !

Elle ne se souvient absolument pas l'avoir portée ces derniers jours, pourtant elle est certaine d'être partie avec. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que ça sur elle, puisqu'elle n'avait ni chaussure, ni chaussette, ni écharpe ni bonnet.

Elle fait volte-face et se précipite vers la cuisine. En un instant, elle repère Sajia, sous l'œil amusé de Law.

\- Sazia ! Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai perdu quelque chose…

Sajia lui répond par un froncement de sourcil étonné et la jeune fille poursuit.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma combi…

Il se passe un instant pendant lequel rien ne semble passer derrière les yeux de la jeune femme, qui se souvient finalement après de longues secondes de réflexion.

\- Ah mais oui ! Tu avais une combinaison quand tu es arrivée, exact ! Comme elle était trempée, je l'avais mise à sécher dans la buanderie. Suis-moi, je vais t'y mener.

Alors la jeune fille suit Sajia dans le couloir, passe par la chambre des parents, et pénètre finalement dans la buanderie. C'est une grande pièce où est étendu le linge fraichement lavé. Sajia décroche la combinaison de la jeune fille, la secoue un peu et la lui tend.

\- Tiens, voilà pour toi jeune pirate ! C'est vrai que c'était très justement marqué sur ta combinaison en plus… Mais je n'ai même pas fait attention ! Je suis vraiment tête en l'air parfois…

Elle sourit et la jeune fille lui renvoie son sourire. Une fois sa combinaison en main, elle se dépêche de l'enfiler, rendant au passage sa chemise de nuit à la jeune femme.

En la regardant ressortir de la buanderie, Sajia observe le logo des Heart's Pirates dans son dos en souriant tristement. Elle le ressent plus que tout maintenant : leur départ est imminent…

 **…**

La matinée a filé comme l'éclair, et a laissé place à un dernier déjeuner partagé avec les pirates dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsque les cafés sont avalés, Arthur et Edouard se proposent pour aider à débarrasser la table, pendant que Law et Tristan donnent leurs dernières instructions aux blessés. La jeune fille s'enquiert auprès de Samuel s'il a bien ramassé ses croquis, et ce dernier lui répond par la positive.

Ils sortent sur le perron, et il vient alors le douloureux moment des embrassades. La jeune fille passe de longues minutes dans les bras des deux garçons qui ne veulent pas la lâcher, pendant que les pirates saluent les adultes.

Anton s'avance vers Law et lui serre la main fortement.

\- Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Sans vous, nous étions perdus. Je ne saurai jamais vous exprimer ma gratitude, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier réellement comme il se doit. Nous avons une dette envers vous, alors sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.

Law sourit en soufflant par le nez.

\- Tu te trompes Anton. C'est à nous de vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de notre petite poupée. Merci de l'avoir recueilli et de lui avoir redonné le sourire…

Anton plisse les yeux. Le capitaine pirate a dit « petite poupée »…

\- Qui est-elle au juste ?

\- Pour l'instant, personne, assure Law. Mais qui sait ce qu'elle pourra devenir…

Il offre un sourire énigmatique au quarantenaire et se tourne vers ses hommes.

\- On a rien oublié ? C'est bon ?

On lui répond « non », et en se retournant, il tombe nez-à-nez avec la jeune fille, les bras remplis de cadeaux en tous genres : un plat entier de crêpes encore fumantes, son tricot commencé quelques jours plutôt avec trois pelotes de laine et deux paires de baguettes de tailles différentes, un dessin réalisé par Titouan, un livre offert par Anton, et un magnifique arbre minutieusement taillé dans le bois par Gustave. Elle peine à tout porter et manque de se casser la figure. Il se tourne vers Sajia qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Sincèrement… Il n'était pas nécessaire de la gâter autant…

\- Oh, vous avez raison… Il y a beaucoup trop de chose à porter…

Sajia est embêtée, mais trouve rapidement une solution. Elle se faufile dans la maison et en ressort avec un sac de toile.

\- Tiens, Demoiselle, tu n'as qu'à tout mettre dedans ! Ce sera plus pratique pour toi.

La jeune fille la remercie à nouveau et Law souffle par le nez. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais bon… Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le choix.

Lorsque tous les cadeaux sont bien rangés dans le sac, les pirates peuvent enfin prendre le chemin du retour, laissant derrière eux la petite famille de la forêt et leur belle maison. Sajia les observera longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la forêt ne les engloutisse entièrement. Lorsqu'elle ne voit plus que de la verdure ensevelie sous la neige, elle soupire, et encourage ses enfants à rentrer au chaud. En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle se dit que la maison va sembler bien vide maintenant…

Elle sourit pour elle-même en songeant. « Reviens vite petite Demoiselle ! Cette maison est aussi la tienne… »

* * *

 **NdK** C'est-y pas meugnon ce départ couvert de gratitude ? Perso, j'ai déjà hâte de reparler de cette famille x) Mais pour le moment, les Heart's doivent reprendre la mer ! Au programme : un retour à la vie de… pirates. ^^

 **La bien bonne soirée les enfants, et à week-end prochain ! :D**


	48. III-26- Promesse et départ mouvementé

**¡Hola chiquititos!**

Me voilà en cette agréable fin de samedi de mai pour vous faire grâce du chapitre de la semaine ! :D Pour la semaine prochaine, je bénéficie comme vous tous d'un loooong week-end, et je vais en profiter pour bouger un peu. Résultats des courses : je ne sais pas trop où je serai samedi prochain… Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous n'avez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine… Je m'en excuse d'avance ^^'

Je remercie **Angie-Hime-Sama** , **Torima Kenro** et **Safira-chan** pour vos review ! Au passage, je m'excuse sincèrement, je voulais vous répondre avant de poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai des problèmes d'internet ce soir… Ça rame de fou, et j'avoue ne pas avoir le niveau de patience suffisant ce soir pour m'adonner à une longue et fastidieuse bataille contre le réseau, donc je pense que je vais plutôt attendre que la wifi s'améliore pour répondre à vos adorables messages ! ;)

Sur ce, je vous rappelle le disclaimer habituel, One Piece et nanani nanana, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 ** _Chapitre 26 : Promesse et départ mouvementé_**

Sur le chemin qui mène au sous-marin des Heart's Pirates, ça parle un peu dans tous les sens, ça rit et ça s'exclame, faisant fuir tous les oiseaux et autres habitants de la forêt. La jeune fille se dit que c'est bien différent de la balade qu'elle a faite avec Gustave et les enfants…

Elle sourit en admirant les arbres. Elle ne se lassera donc jamais de ce paysage… Elle se souvient à nouveau son escapade, sa promenade en solitaire et sa course effrénée dans la neige. Elle aime beaucoup cette forêt. Elle a la sensation qu'elle l'a beaucoup aidée ces derniers temps, pour comprendre le monde qui l'entoure, et pour se comprendre elle-même également.

A quelques pas derrière elle, son capitaine l'observe silencieusement. Il presse le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et demande, toujours son Nodachi sur l'épaule :

\- Pas trop triste de partir ?

La jeune fille fait non de la tête en souriant.

\- Je suis un peu triste quand même, mais je sais que c'est comme ça, alors…

Elle laisse écouler un silence, puis demande :

\- Au fait, Cat'taine… Il est où Tigou ?

\- Resté au navire, répond Law. Je l'avais chargé d'amener les soi-disant pirates à la Marine, pour récupérer la modeste prime qu'il y avait sur la tête du capitaine.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi la « prime » ? demande-t-elle, intriguée.

Arthur se tourne vers elle.

\- C'est des berries, en fait. Des berries que la Marine met sur la tête des pirates dont elle veut se débarrasser.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille penche la tête.

\- Oui mais, c'est quoi la « Marine » ?

\- Ah… Oui… répond Arthur en se souvenant que personne n'a encore jamais expliqué à la jeune fille ce qu'était la Marine.

Chaque fois qu'ils ont croisé des soldats ou des navires, ils se sont toujours arrangés pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, sans pour autant lui dire qui étaient ces étranges personnes, toutes habillées pareil. Il prend une inspiration.

\- Dans ces cas-là, commençons par le commencement. Dans le monde, on va dire qu'il y a trois types de personnes différentes. Il y a d'abord les pirates, comme nous. Même si dans les pirates on peut distinguer les « bons » des « mauvais » pirates, nous sommes tous des pirates.

Les adjectifs « bons » et « mauvais » résonnent en écho dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle revoit son capitaine les lui dire la première fois. Elle se souvient de son incompréhension face à ces concepts abstraits pour elle. Et puis, elle revoit les brigands s'attaquer sauvagement à Gustave et à toute la famille quelques jours plus tôt. La seconde suivante, elle se souvient de l'atmosphère apaisante qu'ont apporté les Hearts en les sauvant.

Les « bons » et les « mauvais » … Elle sourit. Ça, elle a compris.

Marc s'incruste dans la conversation pour poursuivre.

\- A côté de ça, il y a les « civils ». Ce sont des gens lambda, comme Sajia, Anton, et toute la famille qui vit dans la forêt. Ce sont également toutes les personnes que l'on croise souvent lorsqu'on visite une île et ses villes. Des gens qui ont des maisons et un travail là où ils vivent. Des gens qui ne voyagent pas, ou peu, ou en tout cas, moins que nous.

La jeune fille hoche la tête. Elle comprend maintenant comment tous ces gens parviennent à vivre si loin de la mer sans souffrir de son absence. C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas pirates.

\- Et finalement, reprend Arthur, il y a la Marine. Elle est divisée en chef, sous-chef, commandant, amiraux, colonels, et j'en passe… Tu sais, ce sont ceux qui sont habillés en uniforme bleu et blanc !

La jeune fille approuve et il poursuit :

\- Tous sont chargés de veiller à la sécurité des civils.

\- Or, complète Marc, les pirates sont souvent vus comme une menace potentielle.

\- A cause des « mauvais » pirates, notamment, précise son compère.

\- C'est pour ça que les pirates sont poursuivis par la Marine.

\- Mais ! s'exclame Arthur. Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais… Mais la Marine n'a pas le temps ni les moyens de courir après tous les pirates. C'est pour ça qu'un système de prime est mis en place : si tu as, mettons, une prime de 50 millions de berries sur ta tête, n'importe qui qui parviendra à t'attraper et à te livrer à la Marine recevra ces 50 millions de berries.

\- N'importe qui ? demande la jeune fille.

\- N'importe qui, confirme Marc. Mais pour attraper un pirate, il faut ou être très rusé, ou être très fort, ou les deux. Ce n'est donc pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Surtout que plus la prime est élevée, plus cela signifie que le pirates est considéré comme fort et dangereux…

La jeune fille approuve vivement du chef en signe de compréhension.

\- Là où je voulais en venir, poursuit Arthur, c'est que certaines personnes font de la chasse aux pirates leur métier : on les appelle les chasseurs de primes. Et il se trouve que Tigrou, avant de rejoindre notre illustre équipage, était de ceux-là.

\- Et ça change quoi ? demande la jeune fille.

\- Ben imagine, explique Marc. Prend Mickaël. Imagine qu'il ait attrapé un pirate – par exemple, le capitaine John John – et qu'il veut récupérer la prime. S'il va déposer ce pirate –

\- Ou ce qu'il en reste… marmonne Mickaël en doublant le petit groupe.

\- … A la Marine, poursuit Marc ignorant son compère, vêtu de sa super combinaison, les soldats vont voir qu'il est lui-même pirate, et vont donc tenter de l'attraper.

\- Mais y faut pas ! s'indigne la petite poupée.

\- Eh non ! approuve Arthur. C'est pour ça qu'on envoie toujours Tigrou ! Il enlève sa combi, et hop ! Il redevient le chasseur de prime qu'il a toujours été aux yeux de la Marine, et il peut récupérer les berries pour nous ni vu ni connu !

\- Oooooooh… Je vois.

La jeune fille hoche du chef d'une manière très concernée.

\- C'est pour ça que Tigou il était pas là ?

\- Ouaip, confirme Jambart derrière eux. Il a été emmener les pirates à la Marine et a gardé le navire en notre absence.

La petite poupée lève les yeux vers le ciel en pensant à Benjamin qui a dû se sentir seul pendant ces sept derniers jours… Edouard coupe court à ses pensées en surgissant derrière elle.

\- Au fait Pilou !

Elle sursaute de surprise, et il s'excuse.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. J'voulais juste savoir un truc…

Elle se décale un peu pour le laisser venir à sa hauteur.

\- Le p'tit Baptiste là… Il t'a fait quoi comme cadeau ?

Elle sourit alors que Samuel, qui marchait devant elle, se retourne :

\- Ben, il lui en n'a pas fait ! Si ?

\- Si ! rétorque la jeune fille.

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi son cadeau ? s'enquiert Edouard.

\- Une promesse.

Il arque un sourcil.

\- Une promesse de quoi ?

\- La promesse de se revoir un jour, sur la mer.

\- Oh…

Edouard hausse les sourcils dans un signe sceptique, mais la jeune fille ne fait déjà plus attention à lui.

Un peu plus à l'avant du groupe, Law à tout suivi de cette conversation et n'en a pas perdu une miette. Il sourit et songe. « Vraiment étonnant ce garçon… »

 **…**

Après une demi-heure de marche, les pirates rejoignent la côte, et il leur faut encore dix minutes pour atteindre leur navire, amarré dans une crique reculée. Leur arrivée bruyante ne passe pas inaperçue à Benjamin, qui pointe son nez dehors pour accueillir l'équipage. Comme à son habitude, il reste silencieux et inexpressif, communiquant par regards et par signes de tête avec son capitaine. Il retourne au chaud dès que les premiers pirates pénètrent dans le sous-marin, alors qu'à l'extérieur, Sachi et Penguin tardent à monter sur le pont. Tous deux sont tournés vers la jeune fille, immobile, à quelques dizaines de mètres du sous-marin.

\- Pilou ? Tu viens ?

La jeune femme ne répond rien. Elle ferme les yeux pour se souvenir de la direction qu'elle a prise en sortant du sous-marin, une semaine plus tôt. Elle se rappelle alors qu'elle est descendue de l'autre côté. Lentement, elle fait le tour du navire, et s'arrête à nouveau. Ses yeux sont perdus dans la neige.

Immaculée.

Elle soupire en fermant les yeux. Silencieusement, elle s'excuse auprès des empreintes qu'elle avait laissées. Elle leur avait promis de revenir vite. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle rouvre les yeux et regarde au sol les empreintes qu'elle vient de laisser en venant jusqu'ici. Elle remarque alors qu'elles n'ont pas tout à fait la même forme que celles qu'elle avait laissées en partant. Elle fronce les sourcils à cette pensée, mais comprend bien vite le pourquoi du comment. Quand elle avait quitté le navire, elle était pieds-nus, tandis que là, elle est en bottes. C'est donc normal.

En soupirant, elle fait demi-tour pour grimper sur le navire. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée sur le pont qu'elle réalise que quelque chose cloche.

\- Les bottes ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Law, qui attendait que les derniers membres de son équipage n'entrent pour refermer la porte.

\- J'ai pris les bottes de Sazia !

Law soupire pendant que Sachi et Penguin pénètrent à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

\- C'est pas grave, Gamine… On les lui rendra la prochaine fois qu'on passera par-là !

La jeune fille approuve du chef, rassurée et satisfaite de cette réponse, et entre dans le sous-marin à son tour. Law pénètre dans le submersible à sa suite en se demandant, au fond de lui, s'ils repasseront réellement un jour par ici.

Lorsque le capitaine referme la porte derrière lui, la jeune fille s'immobilise dans le couloir, observant les murs comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois. Derrière elle, Law plisse les yeux et s'adosse à la porte pour observer la jeune fille. Elle reste immobile quelques minutes, avant de se remettre à marcher. Elle fait des petits pas lents, et naturellement, elle porte sa main droite jusqu'au mur pour y laisser glisser ses ongles.

Elle avance ainsi jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Elle passe une tête par l'encadrement, et observe un instant Sébastien et Justin ranger dans la réserve les quelques fruits, légumes et autres denrées alimentaires que Sajia a absolument tenu à leur offrir. Elle passe dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit et observe par les hublots des portes battantes le réfectoire vide et bien rangé. Elle sourit et fait demi-tour pour rejoindre le couloir. Face aux escaliers, elle hésite. Il y a celui qui monte à la vigie, et celui qui descend aux chambres. Elle regarde vers le haut mais se décide finalement à descendre. Derrière elle, Law la suit sans un bruit.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage inférieur, elle hésite un instant à descendre encore pour atteindre la salle des machines et les calles, mais préfère finalement rester au premier niveau. Elle suit le couloir qui tourne à droite, puis s'arrête au niveau du premier carrefour qu'elle rencontre. A sa gauche, elle trouve le salon commun, et regarde par la porte grande ouverte les quelques pirates qui s'y sont déjà installés. Elle observe la pièce rapidement, reconnaissant les tables, les chaises, les meubles où sont rangés les jeux, et tout le bazar qui traine toujours un peu partout. En se retournant dos au salon commun, elle hésite à nouveau, puis décide d'aller d'abord voir les sanitaires à gauche, avant de retourner vers les chambres.

Elle entre dans la pièces d'eau commune et inspecte les douches, les toilettes et les lavabos. Elle ne se souvenait pas que c'était aussi grand. Elle fait demi-tour, gardant son expression neutre et ses yeux grands ouverts. De retour devant le salon commun, elle reprend à gauche et arrive dans un petit couloir qu'elle traverse sans prendre le temps d'ouvrir les portes menant aux petits locaux de rangement. Puis, chaque fois qu'elle passe devant une porte de chambre, elle tâche de se souvenir à qui elle appartient. Elle arrive ainsi au carrefour suivant. A sa droite, il y a le bureau du capitaine. Mais elle préfère d'abord tourner au gauche, passant devant la chambre de Sachi et Penguin, d'où provient les blagues nulles du premier et les soupirs désespérés du second.

Au carrefour suivant, elle prend à droite, et se retrouve ainsi devant les ateliers de Mickaël et Marc. Elle ne s'y arrête pas, préférant la bibliothèque sur sa gauche. Elle entrouvre légèrement la porte et découvre la pièce vide. Elle entre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger la bibliothèque et ses esprits, et en ressort après en avoir fait le tour. Elle continue sa visite de l'étage en tournant à droite, atteignant les dernière chambres et l'infirmerie, où elle aperçoit Tristan ranger tout un tas de chose dans la réserve. Lorsqu'elle arrive au bout du couloir, elle sourit, et revient sur ses pas. Elle prend à gauche aux deux carrefours qu'elle rencontre, puis va tout droit pour atteindre le bureau du capitaine.

Elle ne sait pas qu'il la suit discrètement depuis tout ce temps, l'observant à la volée. Alors, par mesure de précaution, elle toque à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle trouve la pièce vide, mais sourit de toutes ses dents en retrouvant sa petite banquette et son hublot. Elle enlève ses bottes à la volée et s'y affale en soupirant. Certes, elle est triste d'avoir dû quitter Baptiste et Titouan. Mais en même temps… Elle sait désormais que sa place est ici.

\- Tout va comme tu veux, Gamine ?

Elle tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée et offre un magnifique sourire à Law qui se débarrasse de son Nodachi et de son énorme manteau d'hiver. Elle l'observe faire quelques aller-retour entre sa chambre et le bureau, puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Cat'taine ?

Un « oui » étouffé provenant de la chambre du capitaine lui répond.

\- Il est où Tigou ?

Law repasse dans le bureau et s'assoit sur son grand fauteuil.

\- Très certainement en salle des machines. Pourquoi cette question ?

Pour toute réponse, Law reçoit un silence de réflexion puis un simple sourire. La jeune fille se relève de sa banquette, enlève ses chaussettes, et sort de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Dans le bureau, le capitaine hausse un sourcil, hésite à la suivre, mais l'arrivée impromptue de Bepo coupe court à son hésitation.

De son côté, la jeune fille apprécie de nouveau la sensation du parquet sous ses pieds nus. Elle prend à gauche vers le salon commun, puis à nouveau à gauche vers les escaliers. Sans hésiter, elle prend ceux menant à l'étage inférieur et rejoint ainsi la salle des machines. Elle trouve Benjamin, penché sur les tableaux de bord, alors que Jambart se bat contre quelques machines au fond de la pièce.

\- Tigou !

L'interpelé ouvre de grands yeux. Tout concentré qu'il était, il n'a pas entendu la jeune fille descendre. Au fond de lui, il a eu très peur. Mais sur son visage, seule une mine quelque peu étonnée transparaît. Lorsqu'il la voit, il baisse les yeux. Cela fait une semaine qu'il redoute ce moment. Car se retrouver face à elle lui rappelle qu'à cause de son manque de vigilance, ils ont failli la perdre. Il voudrait s'excuser, mais ne sait pas comment.

Une petite voix cristalline le sort de ses réflexions.

\- Je suis désolée… De t'avoir causée du souci.

Il relève la tête et regarde la jeune fille, qui a baissé la sienne. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excuse en fait. Mais elle sent qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété. Et elle se sent un peu responsable également de sa possible solitude. Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle s'il a dû rester seul pendant une semaine entière au sous-marin.

Benjamin souffle par le nez. Il pose sa grosse main sur le haut de son crâne.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Petite… Si je ne t'avais pas perdu ce jour-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

Elle relève la tête, les yeux illuminés d'une étrange lueur de joie.

\- Alors j'avais raison ! Tu étais là quand je suis partie ! Tu étais avec moi !

Il se demande pourquoi elle a l'air si heureuse, puis soupire.

\- Au début du moins… Après…

Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Parler n'a jamais été son fort, et il a encore du mal à accepter qu'il ait pu la perdre de vue. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, et la jeune fille sourit timidement. Pour briser la gêne qui étouffe le pirate, elle l'enserre de ses bras frêles, tendrement.

\- Merci Tigou… Et encore désolée…

Elle s'éloigne un peu pour lui sourire, d'un sourire franc et clair, puis le lâche et s'en retourne gaiment vers l'étage supérieur. De son côté, Benjamin reste coi quelques instants. Il ne parvient pas à saisir le sens des mots de la jeune fille. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle remercié ? Et pourquoi s'entêter à s'excuser alors qu'il vient de lui avouer son erreur ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend même pas Jambart venir vers lui et prendre le microescargophone.

\- Avis à la bande de larves que vous êtes, chers amis ! Les machines sont au taquet, on décolle quand vous voulez ! Cap'taine, on est à vos ordres !

De son bureau, Law répond, faisant à nouveau résonner les haut-parleurs du sous-marin :

\- Commencez donc par démarrer le navire. On va faire un dernier petit tour de l'île avant de plonger.

Jambart répond un « Okay ! » enthousiaste, et le navire se met en branle. La jeune fille rejoint les quelques pirates déjà dehors et regarde la terre s'éloigner. Law rejoint ses hommes sur le pont pendant qu'ils contournent une partie de l'île. Ils longent un long moment sa côte sauvage, et s'éloignent un peu de la berge en arrivant au port pour ne pas effrayer les civils. La jeune fille s'appuie sur la rambarde en regardant la ville portuaire, se souvenant des quelques descriptions que Baptiste et Titouan lui en avaient faites. Elle sourit, appréciant contre son visage les vents marins et la fraicheur de l'île hivernale.

Un coup de canon vient briser cette atmosphère apaisante, et des éclaboussures d'eau de mers sortent en un instant la jeune fille de ses songes. Sur le pont du navire, c'est branle-bas de combat. Le boulet de canon, lancé par un navire de guerre de la Marine qui les a pris en chasse, s'est écrasé dans l'eau à quelques mètres du sous-marin, le faisant tanguer. En bon capitaine, Law lance ses ordres.

\- Tous dans le sous-marin ! Pas le temps de riposter ! Paré à l'immersion ! Gamine, vient ici ! Couvre immédiatement ta tête et remonte ton col bon sang ! Je ne veux voir plus qu'une ombre à la place de tes yeux et tes pieds sur le sol ! Et dépêche-toi donc de rentrer également ! C'est pas le moment de trainer dehors !

Elle se presse d'obéir et se laisse emporter par Penguin vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois à l'abri, il ne la lâche pas, gardant un bras dans son dos pour la pousser et une main libre pour ouvrir les portes, et la mène à l'étage des chambres. Il veut la conduire vers le bureau mais elle insiste pour se mettre dans le salon commun. Elle veut observer par les fenêtres de la salle ce qui se passe dehors. Il hésite puis finit pas accepter.

\- D'accord, mais tu restes bien cachée dans ta combi !

Elle lui promet, et elle s'assoit à quelques mètres des hublots pour pouvoir observer sans être vue. Dans le même temps, Law quitte finalement le pont refermant la porte hermétique derrière lui. L'instant suivant, le sous-marin plonge, évitant habilement les boulets de canon envoyés par la Marine. A l'étage inférieur, la jeune fille observe jusqu'au dernier moment le grand navire de guerre au loin. Lorsque le calme revient finalement, elle reste un instant face aux hublots à observer la mer, avant de retourner au bureau, où le capitaine pirate la rejoint quelques instant plus tard.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle garde son regard plongé dans les profondeurs marines à travers le hublot. Law la surveille du coin de l'œil. Il sait que lorsqu'elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle réfléchit profondément à quelque chose. Alors qu'il la délaisse pour faire du tri dans ses papiers, la jeune fille l'interpelle.

\- Cat'taine ?

Sa voix est claire et assurée. Il relève les yeux et croise son regard profond.

\- Tu m'apprendrais à protéger les autres ?

* * *

 **NdK** Et voilà la question clairement formulée au capitaine ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai trop hâte de commencer son entrainement ! *.* En attendant, je vous souhaite une bien bonne soirée, et à la prochaine ! ^.^

 **~Avec amour !**


	49. III-27- Enquête et réflexions

**Boum, c'est moi !** Je suis tout juste dans les temps, mais je suis dans les temps quand même ^.^

Je m'excuse sincèrement pour la semaine dernière. A vrai dire, c'était pas prévu que je ne poste pas de chapitre… Mais encore une fois, week-end de trois jours = week-end trois fois plus chargé qu'à l'accoutumé *logique*, du coup, j'ai pas pu prendre le temps de m'occuper de vous… Désolée… -.- et tant qu'on est dans les mauvaises nouvelles, laissez-moi vous prévenir que la semaine prochaine sera très certainement une semaine sans chapitre. En effet, je n'ai rien écrit d'avance, et une semaine extrêmement chargée m'attend… Ecrire va donc être relativement compliqué je pense ^^'

Breffons ! Le chapitre du jour ! On commence à effleurer le doux sujet du combat-hahaha. Mais effleurer seulement. :p

Je remercie avec pleins de cookies **Lerugamine** , **Torima Kenro** et **Safira-chan** pour vos reviews ! Je vous rappelle que One Piece n'est pas à moi, tout ça tout ça, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 27 : Enquête et réflexions**_

\- _Tu peux m'apprendre à protéger les autres ?_

Assis à son bureau, le bras encore levé et la main tenant encore un papier qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter, le capitaine est immobile. Ses yeux d'acier transpercent les prunelles argentées de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il y lit fait naître un imperceptible rictus à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux… « apprendre à protéger les autres » … C'est ça ?

La jeune fille garde son regard ancré dans le sien. Il y voit un mélange brûlant de détermination, d'intense réflexion, et quelques restes de peurs, seuls séquelles apparents de sa première expérience du combat.

Elle hoche finalement du chef.

\- Et comment crois-tu qu'on apprend à protéger les autres ?

Un silence et trois battement de paupières suivent sa question. La petite poupée finit par lever un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le capitaine pirate lit dans ses yeux toute sa surprise.

\- Ben… Je sais pas, moi…

Law approuve du chef, sans perdre son fin rictus.

\- Exactement. Tu ne sais pas. Pourtant, tous les hommes à bord de ce navire le savent, eux.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, comme pour se consulter elle-même, s'interroger, et réfléchir seule à cette dernière remarque. Elle finit par froncer ses sourcils et plante à nouveau son regard dans celui du pirate. En voyant sa mine chiffonnée, le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas d'abord aller leur demander comment eux « protègent les autres » ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se détend. Imperceptiblement, son sourcil gauche se lève, en signe d'intérêt pour cette proposition. Elle détend ses épaules et se retourne un instant vers le hublot, contemplant dans le silence les profondeurs marines. Derrière elle, le capitaine pirate jette finalement son papier dans la poubelle, sans s'arrêter de l'observer par le reflet de la fenêtre.

Petit à petit, un sourire fin se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Plus les secondes s'égrènent, plus il s'emplit d'un mélange de curiosité, malice et détermination. Lorsqu'elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui, c'est un immense sourire qu'elle lui offre.

Elle accepte le défi.

Alors elle se lève, s'étire quelques instants, puis se dirige vers la porte. Elle sort discrètement dans le couloir, refermant précautionneusement le battant de bois derrière elle, mais le rouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Law tourne la tête vers la porte, intrigué, et sa surprise redouble lorsqu'elle se dirige vers lui et lui enserre le cou, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle reste ainsi quelques secondes, alors que sous ses bras frêles, le pirate s'est figé, en oubliant même de respirer. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle s'éloigne finalement et sort à nouveau dans le couloir, refermant la porte sur un bureau silencieux comme la mort et sur un Trafalgar Law encore raidi par cet étrange comportement. Lorsqu'il entend ses pas s'éloigner, ses muscles se détendent, et il se remet à respirer.

Il souffle par le nez. Heureusement qu'il est seul. Car devenir rouge pivoine pour ce si simple geste d'affection, c'est quand même peu glorieux…

 **…**

\- Et là, BAM ! Il tire, et l'autre meurt.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- J'y crois pas…

\- Mais puisque j'te l'dis !

\- Mais elle est hyper nulle sa mort !

\- Mais carrément j'étais trop deg !

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?

Samuel et Maximilien tournent leur tête simultanément vers Justin, qui vient de s'installer à côté d'eux, au salon commun.

\- D'un livre que j'ai fini ce matin, et dont la fin m'a profondément déçue, répond Samuel.

\- Tristesse… commente l'apprenti cuisinier.

Samuel approuve et Justin propose joyeusement :

\- On s'fait une crapette ?

\- Oh… J'aurai préféré un bon p'tit poker là…

\- A trois, c'est pas hyper drôle, fait remarquer Maximilien.

\- On a qu'à engager Bepo ! propose Samuel.

\- Rêve. A chaque fois qu'il joue, je perds…

\- Oooooh t'es vraiment pas drôle…

Justin sourit face à la mine boudeuse de Samuel.

\- Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? demande une petite voix fluette.

\- Les trois hommes se retournent vers la jeune fille, debout à côté de la table, sincèrement inquiète devant la petite moue du pirate.

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer, la rassure Maximilien.

\- Gna gna gna… bougonne Samuel.

Soudainement, son visage s'éclaire, et il se tourne vers la jeune fille, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Oh mais Piloouuuu ! Tu pourrais bien faire un poker avec nous, toi ! Ça te tente ?

La jeune fille pose ses grands yeux absolument neutres sur lui, et déclare de sa voix la plus dénuée d'enthousiasme :

\- Eeeeuuuuh… non.

Choqué, Samuel s'affale sur la table en chouinant que le monde est contre lui et que c'est vraiment trop injuste. En face de lui, son amour de colocataire lui tapote l'épaule, sans grande conviction.

\- Tu veux faire un autre jeu peut-être ? demande Justin à la jeune fille qui s'assoit à côté de Maximilien.

\- Non plus, répond-elle du tac au tac. En fait, je cherche des réponses.

\- Des réponses à quoi ? demande le pirate en face d'elle. Des énigmes ?

La jeune fille secoue négativement la tête.

\- Non, à une question.

Maximilien fronce les sourcils, tout en tendant un mouchoir à Samuel pour lui éviter de se moucher dans ses manches de combinaison.

\- Quelle question ? demande-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Comment qu'on fait pour protéger les autres ?

Samuel relève la tête, cessant de simuler son gros chagrin, pendant que Justin sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais c'est une excellente question ça !

Dans sa diagonale, Maximilien sourit également.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé au capitaine ?

\- Ben, si, en fait, répond la jeune fille. Mais il a pas voulu me répondre. Il m'a dit que vous vous le saviez.

Comme Maximilien tend toujours son mouchoir à Samuel, ce dernier s'en saisit, et le regarde bêtement, sans savoir quoi en faire. Il s'apprête à dire à son colocataire que « merci, c'est gentil, mais y a pas besoin, hein ! Je vais pas réellement pleurer juste pour un poker ! » mais Maximilien ne fait pas attention à lui et garde la tête tournée vers la jeune fille.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? lui demande-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Parce que…

La jeune fille baisse les yeux vers la table. Dans les méandres de ses souvenirs ressurgissent les lames des bandits, le sang de Baptiste et la terreur de Titouan.

\- Parce que je veux pas que les gens que j'aime soient blessés…

Justin approuve du chef, sans perdre son sourire. Elle a dit : « les gens que j'aime ». Il note avec une pointe d'étonnement que c'est la première fois qu'il entend la jeune fille faire un jugement aussi explicite sur les personnes qui l'entourent.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés, comment faut-il agir ? Que peux-tu faire ?

La jeune femme pose un regard interrogateur sur lui. A côté, Samuel regarde tour à tour les différents pirates, regrettant légèrement d'avoir raté le début de la conversation.

\- Imagine-toi la situation suivante, décrit Justin : tu es avec une personne que tu aimes beaucoup. Par exemple, tu es avec Bepo. Un inconnu menace de le blesser. Que peux-tu faire, toi ?

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Je peux pousser Pepo pour qu'il évite le coup !

\- Oui, mais l'agresseur est toujours là, en face de vous. Ça ne résout donc pas le problème, ça ne fait que le repousser légèrement dans le temps.

La petite poupée fronce les sourcils.

\- Ce qu'essaie de dire Justin, explique Maximilien, c'est que tu ne te focalises pas sur la menace la plus importante.

La jeune fille pose son regard argenté sur lui et il poursuit.

\- Dans la situation qu'a décrite Justin, la vraie menace, est-ce que c'est la blessure que peut recevoir Bepo à un instant t, ou bien est-ce que ça ne serait pas plutôt la personne qui peut à tout moment asséner cette blessure ?

Un silence de réflexion suit cette réponse. Lentement, le sourcil gauche de la jeune femme se soulève, et une lueur de compréhension éclaire ses yeux.

\- Si je pousse Pepo… Il ne sera pas blessé.

\- Effectivement, approuve Maximilien pour la guider dans son raisonnement.

\- Mais… L'inconnu, il est toujours là.

\- C'est ça, toujours en face de vous.

\- Et comme c'est l'inconnu qui veut blesser Pepo… Il pourra toujours essayer de recommencer !

\- Exactement ! approuve Justin. Alors ? Qu'en déduis-tu ?

\- Que la vraie menace, c'est pas la blessure… C'est la personne qui veut provoquer la blessure !

\- Et voilà, on y est. Alors je repose ma question : L'inconnu menace de blesser Bepo, que fais-tu ?

A nouveau, un silence de réflexion s'installe. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille relève la tête.

\- Je me mets devant Pepo !

Justin fronce les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer, si tu fais ça ?

\- Ben, c'est pas Pepo qui sera blessé, mais moi !

\- Ça, c'est pas protéger les autres, commente Maximilien, sèchement. C'est se sacrifier. Et sache que c'est rarement utile. Très héroïque, mais rarement utile.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la jeune fille qui fronce les sourcils. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu Maximilien parler sur un ton aussi sec. Elle ressent derrière ces quelques phrases une pointe d'amertume qu'elle ne saisit pas bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Au moins, Pepo il sera pas blessé !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? demande Justin. Encore une fois, il ne sera pas blessé sur le coup, puisque tu prends le coup pour lui. Mais l'inconnu, c'était Bepo qu'il visait. Donc une fois qu'il t'aura blessé toi, il ne se fera pas prier pour faire de même avec Bepo.

La jeune fille va pour protester, mais la voix de Samuel ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Pilou, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre proposer de te sacrifier pour qui que ce soit.

Sa voix était sèche, son ton sans appel, et son regard plus profond que jamais. Derrière ses prunelles improbablement sérieuses, la jeune fille discerne une sorte de voile de peur et de souffrance. Une ombre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux du pirate. Elle fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils et se tourne vers Maximilien pour trouver auprès de lui un semblant de réponse, mais le trouve la tête basse et les yeux plantés dans le bois de la table.

En face d'elle, Justin souffle par le nez.

\- Samuel a raison, Pilou. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir mourir pour les personnes que l'on aime. Il faut au contraire vivre pour elles.

Devant la mine de plus en plus intriguée de la jeune fille, le pirate se souvient alors qu'elle n'a très certainement encore jamais entendu parlé du concept de la mort. Il soupire.

\- Bah. Retiens simplement que ce n'est pas une option que tu as le droit d'envisager dans une situation pareille. Donc on retombe toujours sur la même question : que fais-tu pour protéger Bepo ?

La jeune fille prend une grande inspiration pour se creuser à nouveau les méninges. Elle ferme les yeux et revoit les deux petits garçons entre ses bras frêles, face au méchant pirate, qui avait déjà levé son arme. Elle revoit le feu s'étendre sous son cri qui n'en fut pas un. Alors elle rouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans celui de Justin.

\- Je crache du feu.

\- Dans quel but ? demande-t-il du tac au tac.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune fille répond :

\- Pour… Pour empêcher l'inconnu de blesser Pepo. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

\- Bien. Et si à ce moment-là, tu n'arrives pas à cracher du feu ?

La jeune femme cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse ne pas réussir à cracher du feu. Mais à la réflexion, il est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas ça souvent…

\- Ben… J'essaie de nous défendre autrement ?

\- C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! Tout le problème réside dans ce verbe !

La jeune fille lève un sourcil et penche la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Elle ne saisit pas bien pourquoi Justin semble si content de sa dernière réponse.

\- Tu essaies vous « défendre » ! Quand on se défend contre quelqu'un, il ne suffit pas de savoir courir et faire des galipettes. Il faut, à un moment ou à un autre, savoir se battre.

La tête de la jeune fille se remet droite, alors qu'elle plisse les yeux sur le vide. Derrière ses prunelles, une partie de l'ombre qui recouvrait la notion de « protéger les autres » se dégage pour laisser apparaître ces quelques verbes. « Se défendre, se battre ». Elle sourit à Justin, heureuse.

\- Donc, je dois apprendre à me battre !

Le pirate sourit.

\- Il me semble que c'est par là qu'il faut commencer, oui.

\- Et tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

Le sourire de la petite poupée est immense. En face d'elle, Justin laisse échapper un petit rire nasale.

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne suis très certainement pas le mieux qualifié pour ce genre de pratique.

\- Pourquoi ? demande la jeune fille intriguée. Tu sais moins bien te battre que les autres ?

Dans sa diagonale, Samuel se met à ricaner.

\- He, t'as entendu Justin ? Tu te bats moins bien que nous ! Et c'est pas moi qui le dis là !

Justin pose un regard blasé sur son voisin de table, alors qu'en face de lui, la jeune femme ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Maximilien se penche vers elle.

\- Ce que Justin voulait dire, c'est qu'il ne suffit pas de savoir se battre pour savoir enseigner l'art du combat.

\- Oh… Je vois. Et toi Mas ? Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Max ? Arrête, Pilou ! Cet homme est le pirate le moins pédagogue de tout l'équipage ! s'exclame Samuel, mort de rire.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigne son colocataire. Tu oses insinuer que je suis moins pédagogue que Tigrou ? T'es sérieux mec ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, toujours la larme à l'œil.

\- Ouais, nan, p'têt pas quand même…

\- Ouais j'préfère…

Samuel se retourne vers la jeune fille, redevenant sérieux.

\- En soi, on pourrait tous t'apprendre à te battre. Bon, certain mieux que d'autres, mais on pourrait, je pense, chacun avoir quelque chose à t'enseigner. Simplement, il y a une personne sur ce navire qui me semble plus appropriée pour ce genre de tâche…

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils en voyant l'éclat de malice dans les yeux du pirate. Dans un coin de son esprit, les paroles de Tristan ressurgissent. « Ça, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. C'est à lui… » avait-il répondu en montrant Law d'un furtif mouvement de tête, alors que la jeune fille lui avait demandé s'il pourrait lui apprendre à « protéger les autres ». La jeune femme sourit joyeusement en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Merci beaucoup Zutin ! Et pis Mas et Sam aussi !

Elle leur offre un sourire radieux.

\- Bah, tu restes pas avec nous un peu plus longtemps ? demande Samuel.

\- Non, y faut que je retourne voir Cat'taine !

Samuel soupire dans une petite moue.

\- Mais t'inquiète pas hein, je serai pas trop loin !

Maximilien sourit.

\- J'imagine bien que vu où on se trouve, tu vas pas t'amuser à aller chercher l'aventure ailleurs que sur ce sous-marin.

La jeune fille lève imperceptiblement son sourcil gauche en regardant Maximilien. Il n'y avait ni amertume, ni reproche dans sa voix. Elle sourit pour elle-même, en se demandant si lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre sur le navire, lui en veut d'être partie seule sans ne rien dire à personne, l'autre jour…

L'arrivée de Bepo, Arthur et Sachi dans le salon commun la sort de ses réflexions. Elle sourit une dernière fois aux trois pirates installés à la table, et va la rencontre de Bepo. Lorsqu'elle se trouve en face de lui, elle l'enserre fortement dans ses petits bras.

\- T'inquiète pas Pepo, je vais apprendre ! Comme ça, je pourrai te protéger, et tu seras jamais blessé !

Elle le lâche, lui offre un immense sourire, et sort de la pièce, sous les yeux interloqués de l'ours polaire, qui s'excuse. Alors que Sachi s'écrire que lui aussi il veut un câlin, Justin, Samuel et Maximilien se marrent. Les cheminements de pensée de leur petite poupée les étonneront toujours.

 **…**

 _Toc toc toc_

La jeune fille ouvre délicatement la porte du bureau et tombe sur un Law, affalé dans son grand fauteuil, les pieds posés sur le bureau, profondément plongé dans la lecture studieuse de son Sciences & Piraterie. Elle referme la porte sans bruit derrière elle et va s'installer en tailleur sur sa banquette. Lorsque le capitaine pirate daigne enfin lever les yeux vers elle, la jeune fille déclare, sûre d'elle :

\- Je sais comment qu'on apprend à protéger les autres.

Le chirurgien de la mort pose sur elle son expression froide et sceptique.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement du chef.

\- Alors comment fait-on ?

\- Il faut apprendre à se battre.

Le pirate corne la page qu'il était en train de lire, sans quitter son expression sévère.

\- Certes. Mais comment fait-on pour apprendre à se battre ?

La jeune fille fait une moue déçue.

\- Je sais pas. Zutin il a dit que c'est toi qui m'apprendrais.

\- Je vois…

Le jeune homme jette habilement son magasine sur son bureau, sans changer de position.

\- Je vais poser ma question autrement. Quand tu dis « apprendre à se battre », tu t'attends à quoi ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.

\- Ben… Donner des coups avant l'inconnu pour éviter que Pepo soit blessé !

La capitaine fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas bien ce que Bepo vient faire là-dedans, mais suppose que cela doit faire référence à ce que Justin a pu lui expliquer.

\- Donc, tu veux apprendre l'art du combat, c'est ça ? Donner des coups, manier des armes…

La petite poupée hoche du chef, sûre d'elle. Dans son fauteuil, le pirate soupire.

\- Désolée la mioche, mais là je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

La jeune fille a froncé ses sourcils dans une expression de déception, de tristesse et de colère.

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi pour le moment. En l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux tout simplement pas apprendre à te battre. Point.

\- Mais-

\- Y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?!

Le pirate soupire longuement en se levant. Il se poste au centre de la pièce et domine la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur.

\- Lève-toi, et fais comme si j'étais… Un méchant. Un méchant qui veut t'attaquer.

La petite poupée est un peu intimidée, mais obéit. Elle reste à un petit mètre du pirate, plie ses jambes en se ramassant sur elle-même, les bras légèrement en avant, dans une position de défense instinctive. Le pirate la toise de ses orbes métalliques. Il lève lentement un bras, et pousse très légèrement de son index l'épaule de la jeune fille. Déséquilibrée, cette dernière vacille sans savoir quoi faire et s'affale sur la banquette.

En face d'elle, Law n'a pas bougé. Il tend simplement son doigt vers elle.

\- Il m'a suffi de mon index pour te faire chuter. Comprends-tu ?

Sur le petit matelas, la jeune fille baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il l'a poussé si peu, et pourtant elle n'a pas su rester debout. Pourquoi ?

Elle relève la tête vers lui en quête de réponses. Le pirate observe un instant ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de frustration.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas encore apprendre à te battre. Il te manque la base. Il te manque la force. Tu dois apprendre à ton corps à se mouvoir. Tu dois le muscler pour être stable dans l'espace. Dans l'immobilité, mais également dans le mouvement. Sans ça tu n'auras rien d'autre que des chutes. Les muscles de tes jambes, de tes bras, et même de ton tronc… Tout doit être travaillé. C'est par cela qu'il faut vraiment commencer.

* * *

 **NdK** Oh mon dieu, c'que j'aime cette tirade… Désolée, hein, je m'autocongratule, mais j'avoue que je suis assez fière de ce que dit Law à la fin ^^

Breffouilles, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et à la prochaine ! Normalement, ça devrait donner dans deux semaines ! ;)

 **La bonne soirée !**


	50. III-28- Bonne humeur et premier exercice

**Coucou les Loulous !**

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai à nouveau pas tenu mes promesses. *bravoooo Kooooo' ! -.-* Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis enfin officiellement en vacaaaances ! :'D *danse de la joie* DONC ! Si tout se passe bien (et tout se passera bien) je devrais avoir le temps de reprendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres ! :D En attendant, je remercie mes revieweurs adorés que sont **Torima Kenro** , **Safira-chan** et **Traffy-D-Lamy** !

Concernant le chapitre du jour… Dites-vous qu'à l'origine je voulais aborder deux sujets principaux dans ce chapitre. Après avoir écrit une partie introductive, et après m'être rendue compte que ça faisait déjà plus de 2000 mots, je me suis résolue à couper ce qui devait un seul chapitre en trois. X'D Bref, il fait au final pas loin de 3000 mots, et je rentre même pas encore dans le vif du vif du sujet ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Je vous rappelle le disclaimer habituel… (ou pas, parce que j'ai la flemme) et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 28 : Bonne humeur et premier exercice**_

Sébastien se lève toujours avant les autres. En tant que cuisinier des Heart's Pirates, il se doit de préparer un bon petit déjeuner complet pour tout l'équipage. Parfois, Justin se lève en même temps que lui, ou un peu après. Mais bien souvent, il se retrouve seul à siffloter dans sa cuisine. Il commence toujours par vérifier rapidement les réserves. Au besoin, il refait une ou deux boules de pain. Quand l'inspiration le prend, il s'essaie aux pancakes ou aux crêpes. Il prépare le thé, le café, le jus d'orange qu'il presse lui-même, sort le chocolat, le beurre, les biscottes et les céréales. Il pose toutes les confitures sur un plateau, vérifiant au passage que les pots sont encore assez pleins, et amène le tout sur la grande salle à manger du réfectoire.

Dans le silence matinal du sous-marin, le cuisinier en chef prend plaisir à s'occuper ainsi de tout. Il savoure ce calme, qu'il sait de courte durée. Bientôt, il entend déjà les portes qui claquent à l'étage d'en dessous, des voix s'élèvent, des cris parfois, des rires déjà… Alors, doucement mais sûrement, le réfectoire se remplit de mines encore endormies, de bruits, de la bonne humeur de certains, de l'humeur massacrante des autres. Sébastien aime beaucoup voir la salle se remplir ainsi petit à petit.

Et ce matin, alors que le silence règne encore en maître sur le navire, la première tête à passer l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine est celle de la seule jeune femme de l'équipage. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire immense déjà vissé jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Seeeeeep !

\- Tiens, salut Pilou ! Bien dormi ma grande ?

Elle hoche vivement du chef.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Nan, c'est bon merci, j'ai déjà tout sorti, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux du pain avant tes weetabix ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.

\- Il est frais ?

\- Tout juste de ce matin.

\- Alors je veux bien. Est-ce que y a du chocolat fondu ?

\- Ah non, j'en ai pas fait aujourd'hui…

Elle hausse les épaules en se dirigeant vers les grandes tables à manger.

\- Bah. Tant pis. Je vais prendre du beurre alors.

Sébastien va s'assoir dans le réfectoire, sa tasse de café fumant entre les mains, pendant que la jeune fille réunit pain, beurre, chocolat en morceau, couteau, bol, lait, cuiller, weetabix et miel en face d'elle. Sans perdre son sourire, elle commence à beurrer son pain avec application.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin dis-moi ! Pourquoi t'es-tu levée si tôt ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille redouble.

\- C'est parce que Cat'taine il a dit que je pourrai commencer à m'entrainer aujourd'huiiiii !

\- Aaaaah je comprends mieux… Il est levé ?

\- Pas du tout ! Quand je suis partie, il dormait encore comme un bébé !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? demande le cuisinier, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bah je l'sais, c'est tout. Il respirait encore comme en pleine nuit.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils à cette remarque, alors que la petite poupée engouffre sa première bouchée de pain en s'exclamant que c'est trop bon.

\- Parce que tu l'entends respirer ?

\- Bien chur ! Je chais quand ch'est qu'il dort et quand ch'est qu'il dort pas.

Elle avale sa bouchée bruyamment avant de reprendre.

\- Et je sais aussi quand c'est qu'il dort bien et quand c'est qu'il dort mal.

Sébastien est épaté.

\- Je savais pas que c'était possible ça tiens… Et cette nuit, il a bien dormi ?

\- Pas du tout ! Il s'est couché très tard, et il a beaucoup bougé avant de s'endormir. Et même quand il dormait, il était très agité. Il dort comme un bébé seulement depuis une heure, je dirais.

Elle fait une petite moue en se rendant compte qu'elle a oublié d'approcher le jus d'orange. Elle s'affale sur la table pour essayer de l'atteindre, sans grand succès, et se voit contrainte de se lever pour l'attraper. En face d'elle, Sébastien est perplexe.

\- Deux questions… Seulement deux questions…

Elle le regarde avec un air interrogateur et il poursuit.

\- Première question : depuis quand es-tu capable de discerner avec autant de précision les phases de sommeil de capitaine ?

La jeune fille réfléchit vaguement et finit par hausser les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien… Depuis tout le temps je crois… Parce que toi t'arrives pas à savoir ça pour Edar ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je peux tout juste savoir quand il dort profondément parce qu'il ronfle, mais ça n'a rien de réellement précis…

\- Ah bon ? Bah t'es pas doué alors…

Elle avale son verre de jus de fruit et entreprend de beurrer une deuxième tartine, alors qu'en face d'elle, le cuisinier soupire, blasé.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde sait faire, ça, tu sais…

Elle pose sur lui un regard absolument indescriptible tout en mâchant son pain et il souffle par le nez.

\- Bref. Deuxième question : t'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ?

\- Ben… Si, un peu quand même… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Bah je sais pas, mais vu que tu as entendu le capitaine toute la nuit, c'est très certainement que tu dormais pas…

La petite poupée interrompt son mâchage de pain pour réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes passées le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avale sa bouchée en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Je suis pas d'accord hein, parfois je dors et je sais quand même si Cat'taine a dormi ou pas.

Sébastien cligne trois fois des yeux, avant de finir son café d'une traite. Il le sait pourtant, cette gamine n'est pas conçue de la même manière qu'eux, et de ce fait, elle est capable de bien plus de choses qu'eux. Simplement, il a trop souvent tendance à l'oublier.

Il se lève et s'étire, lorsqu'Arthur passe la porte à son tour. La jeune fille l'accueille joyeusement.

\- Atiiiii ! Tu vas bien ?

Face au sourire immense de la jeune fille, Arthur renvoie un sourire fatigué.

\- Ça va, ça va… Le réveil est un peu dur…

\- Mickaël aurait-il à nouveau ronflé cette nuit ? demande Sébastien en allant faire un café pour le nouvel arrivant.

\- Yep… confirme ce dernier. J'ai tout tenté our le faire taire. J'ai même essayé de l'étouffer avec un coussin. Mais même ça, ça n'a pas fait taire ses horribles grondements d'ours des mers…

Sébastien rigole alors que la jeune fille pose sur Arthur un regard très concerné.

\- Tu veux un weetabix pour te remonter le moral ?

\- Merci Pilou, mais un bon café fera l'affaire, je t'assure.

\- Même pas un petit bout de weetabix ? Ou du pain ? C'est du pain frais en plus ! Il est vraiment trop trop bon… C'est dommage, y a pas de chocolat fondu pour mettre dessus, mais avec du beurre c'est bon aussi. Tu peux même prendre un carré de chocolat en plus si tu veux. C'est bon le chocolat, ça remonte toujours le moral. Et j'ai même lu que c'était bon pour le cœur. Sinon, tu peux aussi mettre de la confiture ! Celle à la groseille est vraiment délicieuse. Et puis y a celle de Sazia ! Fraise des bois qu'elle nous a donné. J'y ai pas encore goûté… Faudra que j'essaie avec mon weetabix. Ah, et y a du miel. Tu aimes le miel ? On peut mettre du miel sur le pain aussi. C'est vraiment bon le miel. Mais c'est dommage, y a plus que du miel toutes fleurs. Diiiiis Sep, il est fini le miel de lavande ?

Un long silence suit la longue tirade de la jeune fille. Arthur soupire en se frottant les yeux.

\- Trop d'énergie en toi dès le matin, Pilou…

La jeune fille penche la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre la cause de cette remarque, et Arthur se décide à se couper une tranche de pain frais, pendant que Sébastien revient de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant dans la main.

\- C'est Sachi qui a fini le miel de lavande hier. Mais si tu veux, je peux te sortir du miel de tilleul.

La jeune fille approuve vivement, un immense sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'en face d'elle, Arthur savoure la délicieuse sensation du liquide brûlant le long de son œsophage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Arthur beurre difficilement son pain frais et que la jeune fille prépare avec amour ses weetabix, Sachi et Penguin pénètrent dans le réfectoire. Le volume sonore augmente alors drastiquement, et Sébastien lance des adieux muets au calme reposant qui régnait avant leur arrivée. Dans la foulée, Marc fait son apparition, suivi de près par Samuel et Maximilien.

La petite poupée est en train de savourer son troisième weetabix lorsque le ronfleur compulsif répondant au nom de Mickaël daigne enfin pointer le bout de son nez. Il se fait charrier par Sébastien et va immédiatement s'excuser le plus platement qu'il peut auprès de son colocataire. Ce dernier lui assure que c'est pas grave, qu'il dormira mieux la nuit prochaine, mais ses yeux bouffis et ses cernes touchant presque son menton assurent le contraire.

Alors que la jeune fille repasse dans la cuisine pour débarrasser son bol et ses couverts, elle croise Tristan, sifflotant déjà, et elle le salue joyeusement, demandant au passage où est Jules.

\- En salle des machines, avec Justin et Bepo. Ils sont en train d'étudier les courants marins, qui ont l'air de poser pas mal de problème.

\- Oui je sais, répond la jeune fille. C'est pour ça que Cat'taine s'est couché tard hier.

\- J'parie qu'il a mal dormi ! lance Tristan en saisissant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit, restée dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille approuve vivement en lavant son bol.

\- Il va être grognon ce matin… C'est pas le bon jour pour aller le réveiller.

\- Tu crois ça ? demande la jeune fille, un air trop innocent pour être sincère au visage.

Elle papillonne des paupières, et Tristan fronce les sourcils. Il le sent pas, sur ce coup-là…

Un Tigrou shooté au sommeil passe entre eux et va s'affaler sur la table à manger. Comme Tristan se désintéresse de la jeune fille, cette dernière en profite pour se faufiler hors de la cuisine. Elle croise Bepo dans l'escalier et répond un « Coucou Pepo ! » jovial au « Désolé ! » de l'ours polaire. Arrivé à l'étage de vie des pirates, elle prend trois fois à droite et arrive ainsi devant la porte du bureau. Elle l'ouvre avec précaution, saisit ses affaires de toilette, et file à la grande salle de bain commune pour se brosser les dents.

Elle y croise Jambart, qui prend sa douche matinale en chantant joyeusement, ainsi que Sachi, qui passe en coup de vent suite à une « envie-méga-super-pressante-qui-peut-vraiment-pas-attendre ». Elle passe trois coups de brosse dans ses cheveux, remet le tout dans sa trousse de toilette, et retourne dans le bureau.

Une fois là-bas, elle range ses affaires, enfile sa combinaison de jour, et se poste à la porte de la chambre du capitaine. Elle l'entend très bien respirer. Elle l'entend bouger aussi. Elle sait qu'il est réveillé. Il soupire parfois, en se retournant sur l'un de ses flancs. Elle sent bien qu'il n'a absolument aucune envie de se lever. Le problème, c'est qu'elle, elle n'a absolument aucune envie d'attendre plus longtemps avant de commencer son entrainement.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, hésitant encore à franchir le pas interdit, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, elle va juste lui demander quoi faire. Il n'est pas du tout obligé de se lever. Alors, décidée, elle appuie sur la poignée et entrouvre légèrement la porte. Ça fait passer dans la chambre du pirate un rayon de lumière vive, suivi d'un grognement de mécontentement. Doucement, elle ouvre un peu plus le battant de bois et passe sa tête par l'encadrement.

\- Cat'taine ?

Seul le silence lui répond.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, Cat'taine…

Un soupir s'élève de l'obscurité de la pièce, et la jeune fille ouvre la porte en grand. L'augmentation soudaine de luminosité est suivie d'un grognement sourd. Le pirate se retourne dans son lit et passe sa tête sous sa couette.

\- Cat'taine, il est déjà dix heures du matin, tu sais. Tous les autres y sont déjà levés. Y a plus que toi qui fait dodo. C'est vraiment pas très sérieux tout ça.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

La voix est rauque, le ton éraillé et l'humeur massacrante. Mais ça ne refroidit pas la jeune fille pour autant. Elle avance dans la pièce et commence à essayer d'attraper les pieds du pirate.

\- Alleeeeer debout Cat'taine !

A nouveau un grognement monte. A bout de patience, la jeune fille souffle par le nez, et grimpe sur le lit, en sautant sur le matelas.

\- De-bout-de-bout-de-bout-de-bout-de-bout-de-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la mioche ?!

Le pirate s'est redressé sur son lit arrivant ainsi à hauteur de la jeune fille.

\- Ben voilà, tu vois bien que tu es réveillé !

Elle sourit de toute ses dents et se relève joyeusement du lit. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour ouvrir le volet du hublot et faire entrer plus de lumière. Lorsqu'elle revient à nouveau dans la chambre, le pirate s'est remis en boule sous sa couette. Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissent de mécontentement. Elle attrape discrètement le bout de la couette, et tire violemment dessus… sans grand succès. Sa force de moineau parvient à peine à décaler le tissu de deux centimètres et demi.

\- Tu m'saoules, Gamine. Fous-moi la paix, bordel.

\- Non, non, non, non, non et non ! Moi je veux m'entrainer !

Silence, puis soupire d'exaspération.

\- Déjà ? Dès maintenant ? Genre, maintenant là tout de suite ?

Le pirate a relevé la tête, plongeant son regard fatigué et mal réveillé dans les prunelles vives de la jeune fille, qui hoche vivement du chef. A bout de patience, le pirate repasse en position assise tout en se massant l'arête du nez.

\- Ok, ok, ok… Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller voir Marc, tu vas lui demander un short et un débardeur de sport, et tu vas courir.

La jeune fille penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Juste courir ?

\- Juste courir.

\- Où ça ?

\- Où tu veux. Mais étant donné que nous sommes sous l'eau et sous une montagne de courants capricieux et absolument abominables, tu comprends bien que tu dois rester dans le sous-marin.

\- Donc, je cours… Où je veux, dans le sous-marin…

\- C'est ça.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à c'que j'te dise de t'arrêter.

La jeune fille reste perplexe un instant, puis finit par sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Cooooool ! Merci Cat'taine !

En un bond, elle a déjà rejoint le bureau. Lorsque Law veut lui crier de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle est déjà trop loin dans le couloir pour l'entendre…

Le pirate s'affale à nouveau sur son matelas. Il garde ses yeux d'acier plantés dans son plafond, en souriant à peine pour lui-même. Il souffle par le nez en se retournant sous sa couette. Il est actuellement dans un état fort désagréable. Il en effet partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut prendre le dessus.

Le premier est une frustration intense mêlée à la colère sourde d'avoir été dérangé dans sa grasse matinée sur laquelle il comptait beaucoup. Les problèmes de navigation qu'il rencontre avec son équipage dans les eaux tourmentées de Grand Line lui ont valu une petite nuit qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé prolonger jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais voilà, il a fallu qu'une petite boule d'énergie ne vienne tout foutre en l'air… Il se demande encore pourquoi il ne lui a pas simplement hurlé au visage de le laisser tranquille, la menaçant de milles tortures et souffrances.

Il soupire en passant sur son autre flanc. En fait, il ne se pose pas la question bien longtemps. La réponse réside dans son deuxième sentiment, gentiment dissimulé sous le premier.

C'est de l'excitation. Il est au moins aussi impatient que la petite poupée de commencer son entrainement. Comment son corps va-t-il réagir aux premiers exercices ? Comment va-t-elle évoluer ? Quel entrainement doit-il lui prodiguer ? Toutes ces questions émoustillent sa curiosité qui ne cesse de grandir au fil du temps. Et c'est très certainement pour cela qu'il n'a pas été capable de rembarrer purement et simplement la jeune impertinente qui a osé venir le déranger dans sa grasse matinée.

\- Cap'taine ?

La voix de Sachi résonne dans le couloir. Le pirate passe la porte du bureau sans aucune forme de méfiance, et voyant la porte de la chambre du capitaine en question ouverte, il entre sans hésitation.

\- Cap'taine ? Il paraît qu't'es réveillé ?

Il offre un immense sourire au pirate encore recroquevillé sous sa couette. Une veine d'énervement profond plus tard, il se prend un oreiller en pleine poire.

\- SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CET ENDROIT SACRE, STUPIDE EPOUVANTAIL ! ET FERME-MOI CETTE PORTE, BORDEL !

Le pirate ne se fait pas prier. En deux secondes et demi, il est déjà de retour en cuisine, en ayant pris soin de fermer derrière lui toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait. Y a pas à dire… Son capitaine n'est vraiment pas du matin…

* * *

 **NdK** Vous avez vu ? J'arrive même pas à aborder le moment où elle va vraiment courir ! Parfois, je me désespère moi-même à trop écrire… :'D

Bon, je sais pas trop quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain chapitre, si c'est samedi prochain, dimanche prochain, ou la semaine suivante… Mais promis je vais tout faire pour reprendre de l'avance ! ;D

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end, et à la prochaine ! ^^


	51. III-29- Préparation et va-et-vient

_*Attention. Retour d'une disparue dans 3… 2… 1…*_

 **BOUM C'EST MOI ! =D** Avouez, vous étiez tellement désespérés que vous n'attendiez même plus de nouvelles de moi… x'D Alors, mettons les choses au clair. Non, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés. Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés non plus. J'ai simplement eu une rentrée particulièrement chargée, avec une foutue wifi décadente. *La joie* Vous commencez à connaître la chanson hein, je m'excuse, sincèrement, platement, le plus humblement possible, blablabla… Je vous la fais à chaque fois (ou presque). Et le pire, c'est que j'étais prête à vous poster tout ça la semaine dernière ! Genre, dimanche soir ! Mais voilà, encore une fois, la wifi a fait du gros caca, et comme il était déjà tard et que ma patience était quand même particulièrement limitée, j'ai abandonné l'idée. Bref, ça m'a saoulé. u.u

Je vous laisse donc en tête à tête avec ce chapitre, (si vous parvenez à vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant, hahaha… Encore une fois, pardon, sincèrement. u.u) Perso, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Comme le précédent, on reste sur des scènes quotidiennes que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire ! ^.^

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les quelques lectrices qui s'accrochent encore (sérieusement les filles, vous avez du mérite… ^^') Merci donc à **Torima Kenro** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** et **Liliheaity** ! En espérant que vous n'ayez pas trop décroché quand même ^^' Dans tous les cas, vos reviews m'ont fait excessivement plaisir, et je file y répondre ! ;D

Je vous refais pas le blablabla habituel hein, disclaimer tout ça tout ça, vous avez l'habitude hein… Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 29 : Préparation et va-et-vient**_

Quand il étale le beurre sur sa tartine de pain bien grillée, ça fait un petit son dont il raffole. Une sorte de « crrr » à chaque mouvement latéral de couteau.

« crrr, crrr, crrr »

Il adore beurrer son pain rien que pour ce bruit. A ce moment-là, il n'entend même plus le brouhaha ambiant tout autour de lui. Il est plongé dans son monde, les yeux fixés sur ces petites lamelles de beurre qui s'étalent, fondant légèrement, sur la surface dure et craquelée du pain encore chaud. Il relève le nez uniquement pour reprendre du beurre sur son couteau.

« crrr, crrr, crrr »

Il ne s'en lasse pas. C'est son petit plaisir matinal, son petit rituel pour ouvrir sa journée. Lorsque toute la surface de la tartine est bien beurrée, qu'aucun trou ne subsiste, et que le beurre est bien étalé jusqu'à la croute, il repose le couteau à côté du beurre, et ferme les yeux en croquant délicatement dans sa tartine. Ça fait un « crounch » qui le fait frémir de bonheur. Et le bruit si agréable est répété ensuite à chaque mouvement de mâchoire lors de la mastication de la bouchée. Il est plus fort au début, puis s'estompe au fur et à mesure que l'aliment se fait broyer par les molaires du jeune homme. Et puis, lors de la deuxième bouchée, à nouveau le pain croustille, et à nouveau le pirate frémit.

Et il en est ainsi jusqu'à la dernière miette de pain.

Les matins où il est vraiment de bon humeur, il se laisse aller à la gourmandise, et prend une deuxième tartine. Ça fait à nouveau « crrr, crrr, crrr » quand il étale le beurre. Ça le fait sourire. Et lorsque toute la tartine est parfaitement beurrée, il la porte à sa bouche le plus délicatement possible pour ne surtout pas la casser ou la faire tomber.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à croquer avec moult plaisir la première bouchée de sa deuxième tartine, une petite forme humanoïde féminine se rue dans le réfectoire et se précipite sur lui.

\- Maaac ! Maaaaaaaac !

La jeune fille arrive derrière lui et freine au dernier moment, se réceptionnant sur son dos, et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Maaaaaaaaac !

Surpris par ce choc soudain, la tartine échappe aux mains du pirate, se retourne en plein vol et vient s'écraser beurre contre table, se brisant du même coup en trois morceaux. Un léger silence précède un long soupir de déception de la part du pirate.

\- Oups… Je crois j'ai fait une bêtise…

Le jeune homme lève des yeux remplis d'une tristesse extrême vers la jeune fille qui ne l'a toujours pas lâché.

\- Désolée Mac… Je vais nettoyer tout de suite !

Elle se lance vers la cuisine, attrape un essuie-tout et fait demi-tour vers le réfectoire. Elle retourne les trois morceaux de pain, les recolle tel un puzzle pour reconstituer la tartine originelle, et enlève de la table les traces de gras laissées par le beurre. Elle retourne à nouveau en cuisine pour jeter le sopalin et revient sur ses pas en courant, prenant soin cette fois-ci de ne pas foncer sur le pauvre pirate.

\- Maaaaaac !

\- Oui Pilou, j'ai compris que tu m'appelais…

La jeune fille s'assoit à côté de lui, chipant au passage et sans vergogne la place de Mickaël, simplement parti chercher une banane.

\- Cat'taine y m'a dit qu'y fallait que je te demande de quoi faire du sport !

Le jeune couturier cligne trois fois des yeux.

\- Hein ? Euh, comment ça, faire du sport ?

\- Ben je sais pas trop, il a parlé d'un débardeur et d'un short, ou je sais pas trop quoi. C'est parce que je vais aller courir dans le sous-marin pour m'entrainer !

\- Aaaaaaah d'accord, des affaires de sport, je comprends, je comprends… Bon, écoute, je mange ce qu'il reste de ma tartine et j'arrive.

La jeune fille approuve vivement du chef et pose ses coudes sur la table pour le regarder finir de manger. Ça tend un peu le pauvre pirate, qui est bien soulagé lorsque Mickaël revient de la cuisine et déloge la jeune fille pour reprendre sa place. La petite poupée s'installe alors à l'autre bout de la table, et laisse trainer ses oreilles tout autour d'elle. Elle apprend ainsi qu'Edouard a pigné dans son sommeil cette nuit, que les poulpes sont bien meilleurs frits que cuits à la vapeur, et que la sœur du cousin du meilleur ami de la boulangère du père du ministre le plus important de Marie-Joie s'était récemment mise en couple avec le neveu d'un conte très proche du bras-droit d'un roi du pays voisin, et que cette liaison n'avait pas particulièrement plu à l'opinion publique. La jeune fille se demande un instant ce qu'est Marie-Joie, mais Marc revient vers elle avant qu'elle n'obtienne sa réponse.

\- Bon aller la P'tite, direction mon atelier !

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents en suivant le pirate en dehors du réfectoire. Ils descendent les escaliers, prennent deux fois à droite, puis à gauche, avant de tourner à nouveau à droite. Ils s'arrêtent devant la deuxième porte qui fait face à la bibliothèque, et Marc pousse la battant de bois, invitant la jeune fille à pénétrer dans son antre. Elle ne se fait pas prier et passe joyeusement le pas de la porte.

Elle adore cet endroit. Il y a des chutes de tissus partout, des patrons qui trainent ça et là, quelques vêtements sur des cintres suspendus, des armoires ouvertes qui laissent entrevoir leur contenu désordonné… Et pourtant, dans ce désordre organisé, Marc sait exactement où est quoi. Il ouvre toujours le bon tiroir du premier coup, et repère instantanément l'objet de sa recherche.

Le pirate referme la porte derrière lui et traverse la pièce en direction de sa petite réserve. La jeune fille sourit en contemplant sa table de travail, où trône fièrement sa machine à coudre. C'est le seul endroit dans la pièce qui soit rangé. Autour de l'engin, pas un bout de tissu ne traine, pas un patron n'a été abandonné, pas une bobine n'a été oubliée. Le tissu présent sur la table est soigneusement plié, et chaque travail est rangé avec son patron correspondant. La machine à coudre, elle, est toujours propre. Pas une petite poussière ne pourrait venir assombrir le blanc étincelant de sa carcasse. Quand il ne s'en sert pas, elle est silencieuse, le bras mécanique portant l'aiguille détendu, comme plongée dans un sommeil profond. La jeune fille passe son doigt sur le haut de la machine.

\- Tiens Pilou, je t'ai trouvé un truc à peu près à ta taille…

La jeune fille relève la tête vers le pirate qui revient de la réserve, un débardeur blanc dans les mains.

\- C'est un de mes vieux marcels. On en portait, il y a… bien longtemps. J'ai pas le temps de te le laver, mais de toute manière, comme tu vas courir avec, je pense que ça pose pas franchement de problème… Et pour le short…

Le jeune homme pose le débardeur à côté de la petite poupée et repart en sens inverse vers la réserve.

\- Je devrais bien avoir gardé l'un de mes premiers essais de short… J'en avais fait un, mais il était beaucoup trop petit…

La jeune fille se détourne de la machine à coudre pour prendre le débardeur dans ses mains. Le tissu est doux. Elle sourit. Elle applique une légère force extensive sur le vêtement, et voyant qu'il se détend, son sourire redouble. C'est la matière qu'elle préfère. Doux et élastique.

\- Ah, je l'ai !

Marc revient de la pièce du fond avec un petit short bleu à taille élastique.

\- J'espère que ça t'ira ! Mais normalement y a pas de problème. Et ne t'inquiète pas, pendant que tu vas courir, je vais te refaire un ou deux ensembles complets de sport… Tiens, viens me dire quel tissu tu veux !

Il pose le short sur sa table de travail et retourne à nouveau en arrière, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Dans la réserve, il ouvre une petite armoire, et la jeune fille peut alors contempler un échantillon de chaque rouleau qu'il possède. En souriant, elle passe sa main sur les différents tissus, testant leur élasticité, leur épaisseur, leur douceur… Derrière elle, le pirate remet en ordre les vêtements qu'il a dû déplacer pour retrouver le débardeur et le short précédemment sortis.

\- C'est possible de prendre celui-là ?

Le pirate regarde par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille qui montre un échantillon de tissu orange clair.

\- Le C-14 ? C-14… Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste en C-14…

Il ouvre une armoire, adjacente à la première et bien plus grande, et ouvre un tiroir.

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai bien assez. Au moins pour un ensemble. Choisis donc un autre tissu pour le deuxième.

La jeune fille s'exécute, et après quelques secondes de réflexions, en propose un deuxième, qui présente un léger dégradé de mauves.

\- C'est le J-9, c'est ça ? Alors attends je regarde ça…

Il ouvre un deuxième tiroir, trifouille un peu dedans, fait une moue embêtée, fronce les sourcils, puis semble avoir une illumination.

\- Ah ! Attends une minute.

Il repasse dans sa pièce de travail et ouvre une autre armoire.

\- Si, c'est bon, ça va pouvoir le faire ! Ok, donc C-14 et J-9, très bien, je note. Je te fais ça dans les jours qui viennent, promis ! Je pourrais aussi te faire des sweats, tiens ! Ah, est-ce qu'il me reste des fermetures éclair…

Il repasse dans la réserve en évitant habilement la jeune fille qui le regarde déambuler, amusée. Il rouvre la grande armoire et tire sur un autre tiroir.

\- Ouiiiii c'est bon, j'ai largement ce qu'il faut. Donc on a dit…

Il repasse dans l'autre pièce, sort son carnet à commande, et fait un astérisque tout en haut de sa liste des trucs à faire, sur laquelle figurent déjà « des pantoufles en forme de chat » pour le capitaine, « un nouveau chapeau styley » pour Mickaël, « un pyjama sexy avec des crevettes dessus » pour Sachi, et bien d'autres encore.

\- Alors… « Deux ensembles de sport », donc ça va être… « Short, débardeur + sweat »… Et on prend les tissus C-14 et J-9 ! C'est noté ! Ah, attends avant de filer !

Le jeune homme repose son carnet et disparaît à nouveau dans la réserve. Pendant qu'il farfouille dans ses affaires, la jeune fille retourne auprès de la machine à coudre et repasse son doigt sur le haut de l'engin en souriant. Marc reparaît quelques secondes plus tard, de vieilles basket à la main.

\- Il me semble qu'on t'en a pas encore acheté, hein ? Bon… En attendant, prends celles-ci. Elles sont miraculeusement à ta pointure, mais elles n'ont pas une très bonne semelle… Mais bon, ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! – Tu fais attention à ma machine hein ? – Attends, je vais aussi regarder si j'ai des grosses chaussettes de sport.

Il disparaît à nouveau, et revient quelques secondes plus tard, victorieux.

\- Voilà Petite, tu as tout maintenant ! Short, débardeur, chaussures et chaussettes. Et je me charge de t'en refaire des mieux dans les prochains jours. D'acc ?

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci Maaaaac !

Elle l'enserre de ses bras fins, s'empresse de se charger de toutes ses nouvelles affaires, et disparaît dans le couloir. Elle arrive en courant au bureau et ouvre la porte sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Elle ne s'étonne pas de trouver celle de la chambre du capitaine encore fermée, devinant aisément qu'il a préféré continuer sa grasse matinée. Elle prend quelques secondes pour l'écouter respirer paisiblement, puis elle s'en désintéresse totalement pour se concentrer sur les quelques affaires qu'elle a négligemment posées sur le lit. Elle se dépêche d'enlever sa combinaison et sourit malicieusement en passant le short. Elle le contemple sur elle quelques instants, avant de faire de même avec le débardeur. Il est un peu grand, et beaucoup trop lâche, mais elle sourit. Elle se sent bien dedans. Lorsqu'elle s'est ainsi vêtue de l'ensemble, elle fait quelques pas dans la chambre, comme pour tester ses nouveaux vêtements. Puis, elle enfile ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, et sourit de plus belle en faisant quelques pas. Avec ça, elle se sent parée pour courir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

De son côté, Marc est retourné dans sa chambre pour prendre sa trousse de toilette. Sur le chemin qui mène aux sanitaires, il croise la petite poupée.

\- Bah alors Pilou, t'étais pas partie courir ?

\- Ben si ! répond la jeune fille. Mais elles sont nulles tes chaussures, elles tiennent pas bien mes pieds...

Le pirate baisse les yeux et constate que la jeune fille n'a pas fait ses lacets.

\- Pilou, Pilou, Pilou... Il faut bien serrer les chaussures et attacher les lacets, sinon effectivement, ça ne tient pas !

La jeune fille pose sur lui un regard ingénu, et le pirate se rappelle alors qu'ils ne lui ont encore jamais donné de chaussures à lacets, la petite poupée préférant largement aller nu-pieds. Il soupire.

\- Bon, bouge pas, je te les attache.

Il s'accroupit, pose sa trousse de toilette à côté de lui, et entreprend de resserrer les baskets et de faire les lacets. Lorsque les deux chaussures sont bien serrées, il se relève et sourit.

\- Voilà ! Ce sera beaucoup plus facile de courir comme ça !

La jeune fille lui offre un immense sourire, le remercie chaleureusement, et repart trottiner dans les couloirs. Marc sourit, reprend sa trousse de toilette, et rejoint finalement Tristan, Samuel et Maximilien aux sanitaires. Après dix petites minutes passées devant le miroir à faire sa toilette en sifflotant, une petite tête brune vient s'ajouter à son reflet.

\- Pilou ?!

La jeune fille sourit devant la mine surprise du pirate.

\- Tu as encore un problème avec tes chaussures ?

\- Non non, c'est juste que mes cheveux me gênent... Tu peux les attacher s'il te plaît ?

Face au sourire immense de la jeune fille, le pirate ne peut refuser.

\- Bon... Tu as un chouchou au moins ?

\- Ah bah non...

\- Moi j'en ai un si tu veux ! déclare Samuel, en sortant un élastique de sa trousse de toilette.

Samuel a les cheveux assez longs sur le dessus du crâne, et a pris l'habitude de se les attacher en une mini queue de cheval. Son colocataire compare souvent sa coiffure à un "petit palmier des tropiques". Marc saisit l'élastique qu'il lui tend en le remerciant, et se place derrière la jeune fille, restée devant le miroir. Après avoir bataillé quelques minutes contre les longs et coriaces cheveux de la jeune fille, il parvient à lui faire une queue de cheval, bien haute sur son crâne.

\- Et voilà Petite ! Ça ira comme ça ?

La jeune fille se contemple un instant dans le miroir, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci beaucoup, Maaaaac !

Il lui renvoie son sourire, et elle disparaît à nouveau.

\- Elle m'a l'air bien motivée en tout cas ! constate Samuel, en sortant son pot de crème hydratante.

\- Oh oui... confirme Marc en entamant un rude combat contre ses cheveux mi-longs totalement emmêlés. Il me semble qu'elle a réveillé le capitaine exprès pour ça ce matin...

\- Non... s'étonne Samuel, trois noisettes de crème blanche trônant fièrement sur son front, son nez et son menton. Et elle est pas morte ?

\- Ben faut croire que non, commente simplement Tristan, en pleine bataille contre un point noir coriace sur le haut de son front.

\- C'est pas juste... Quand c'est nous qui allons le réveiller, on se fait trucider sur place...

\- Mais c'est normal, Sam... Nous on n'est pas Pilou...

\- C'était hyper profond comme réflexion, ça, Tristan, lui répond Samuel.

\- Merci Captain Obvious.

\- Oui bon ça va, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Max...

Maximilien offre un immense sourire à Tristan, qui parvient enfin à gagner son duel contre son bouton. A ses côté, Marc vient à bout de son dernier nœud, et souffle de soulagement en rangeant sa brosse à cheveux.

\- Bon ben du coup je vous laisse ! lance Marc en fermant sa trousse de toilette. Je file m'habiller et je vais m'enfermer dans mon atelier. J'ai de la couture à faire !

Il a chantonné sa dernière phrase, et ressort des sanitaires en sifflotant.

\- C'est marrant, mais à chaque fois qu'on lui file du boulot, il est tout content le Marc !

Maximilien approuve silencieusement l'affirmation de son colocataire, et Tristan souffle par le nez.

\- Rha meeeeerdeeeuuuh... J'ai plus de gel...

Samuel pose sur lui un regard de dédain.

\- Mais mec, t'en n'as pas besoin, t'as les cheveux ultra courts !

\- Et puis on va pas sortir en ville de sitôt, vu où le sous-marin se trouve actuellement... renchérit Maximilien.

\- Pis même, quand on sort, t'as ton chapeau, donc on voit rien.

\- Mais laissez-moi faire ce que je veux de mes cheveux, enfin ! réplique Tristan. De toute manière, vous n'avez aucun sens esthétique vous.

Samuel se marre à l'entente de cette dernière phrase.

\- Nan mais tu l'entends l'autre ? Comme si lui était mieux placé que nous pour savoir ce genre de chose ! He, banane !

Tristan va pour répliquer, mais une petite voix fluette ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Ben, il est parti Mac ?

Trois paires d'eux se tournent vers la gamine, de retour dans les sanitaires.

\- Ah oui Petite, il est retourné dans sa chambre ! lui répond Samuel.

\- Je pense même qu'il doit être de nouveau dans son atelier, là, non ? demande Tristan.

\- Très certainement... confirme Maximilien.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Et la jeune fille s'éclipse aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Les trois hommes se regardent, haussent les épaules, et Tristan demande :

\- On en était où ?

\- Je venais de te traiter de banane, répond Samuel.

\- Oui c'est ça. Eh bien moi je dis, venant d'un mec qu'a un palmier sur la tête, ça me fait bien rire, réplique Tristan.

\- Quel rapport avec ma coiffure ?

\- Absolument aucun.

\- Oh, je vois.

Alors que le silence reprend ses aises dans les sanitaires, la jeune fille toque trois coups secs à la porte de l'atelier de Marc.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

La petite poupée ouvre la porte, et le pirate lève un sourcil en la voyant de nouveau.

\- Ben alors ? Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas envie de courir finalement !

\- Mais si, mais c'est que j'ai encore un problème...

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ?

\- Je suis pas à l'aise avec les chaussures pour courir...

\- Ah bah oui, mais moi j'ai rien d'autres à te proposer P'tite...

\- Mais non mais j'aimerais bien les enlever en fait...

\- Et tu vas mettre quoi à la place ?

\- Bah rien, je vais rester pieds nus !

Marc reste interdit quelques secondes, puis hausse les épaules en faisant des mouvements imprécis de la tête.

\- Baaaaaaah écoute, si tu veux tenter... Vas-y ma foi ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu te blesses !

\- Cooooool merci Mac !

A nouveau elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et se dépêche de s'accroupir pour défaire les lacets. Après une longue minute passée dans un silence profond, la jeune fille relève le nez vers Marc, qui était à nouveau plongé en réflexion intense sur patrons.

\- Maaaaac ?

\- Oui Petite ?

\- J'arrive pas à défaire les trucs...

Le pirate relève les yeux et sourit tendrement.

\- On appelle ça des lacets, Pilou. Viens là, je vais te les dénouer.

La jeune fille s'exécute, et en quelques minutes, la voilà débarrassée de chaussures et chaussettes. Elle remercie Marc en lui déposant un bisou éclair sur la joue, et repart aussi vite à l'assaut des couloirs du sous-marin. Dans son atelier, Marc sourit en soufflant par le nez d'amusement. Une vraie boule d'énergie, cette gamine... « Au moins, tous ces va-et-vient auront le mérite de commencer son entrainement ! » songe-t-il, souriant.

* * *

 **NdK** Comme d'habitude, belote et re-belote, je m'excuse mais c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous allez la voir courir… ^^' Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous communiquer ! C'est qu'avec toutes ces semaines sans rien poster, j'ai quand même pris le temps d'écrire ! Résultat des courses : j'ai quatre chapitres d'avance ! Donc si je trouve le temps et la wifi, vous devriez avoir un petit chapitre chaque semaine (ou toutes les deux semaines) au moins jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ! =D

 **Sur ces belles paroles, à la revoyure bande de chèvres ! :keur:**

 _PS : cette dernière appellation n'était pas une insulte. Loin de là. Prenez ça comme un illustre compliment. Amour sur vous._


	52. III-30- Cadence et perte de contrôle

**Hello les loulous ! Me revoici me revoilà !**

Bonne nouvelle, cher(e)s lecteurs(trices) ! Aujourd'hui, enfin, on attaque le cœur du sujet ! Vous allez enfin assister à la première séance de course d'endurance de Pilou ! *acclamations, cris de joie, sifflements de satisfaction* Ce que vous allez lire là, ainsi que les deux chapitres qui vont lui faire suite, ne devaient, à l'origine, former qu'un seul et même chapitre. Mais voilà, comme d'habitude, j'ai écrit bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé à l'origine, et au résultat, j'ai coupé mon texte en trois. Conséquence : ce seront des chapitres plus petits que ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster, mais bon, tant pis. Je suis désolée. ^^'

Comme à mon habitude, je remercie **Torima Kenro** pour sa review, et puis **Traffy-D-Lamy** pour son petit message absolument adorable (je vous réponds dans un instant les filles ! ;D)

J'ai la flemme de vous refaire le disclaimer, vous connaissez tous la chanson, alors place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Expérience inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 30 : Cadence et perte de contrôle**_

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Dans les couloirs vides du sous-marin, le bruit régulier de ses pas pressés brise le silence, seul habitant des lieux. Les couloirs se succèdent autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte. Ses yeux sont fixés sur une myriade de points invisibles en suspension dans l'air, à la limite entre le réel tangible et l'insaisissable tourbillon de ses pensées.

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Par-dessus le bruit mat de sa plante de pied nue qui s'écrase sur le sol recouvert de lino, un bruit de respiration se glisse. Il va au même rythme, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle, mais pourtant bien présent. Inspiration inspiration inspiration inspiration, expiration expiration expiration expiration. Et ainsi de suite.

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Quand elle a commencé à courir, elle était dans le couloir reliant la chambre de Marc et les sanitaires. Depuis, elle a trottiné à son rythme, faisant des petits pas mesurés mais rapides. Elle a ainsi traversé tout l'étage des chambres, passant devant la bibliothèque, les ateliers, l'infirmerie… Lorsqu'elle est arrivée devant un étroit escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du sous-marin, elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Sans changer son rythme de course, elle s'est engagée dans l'obscurité des cales. Elle a traversé des couloirs, se laissant guider par son ouï, qui lui indiquait sa position relative par rapport à la salle des machines, où aux sanitaires à l'étage du dessus. Elle a emprunté des escaliers, savourant au passage la sensation du métal sous ses pieds. A cette occasion, quelques grincements lugubres l'ont suivie en écho. Lorsqu'elle commençait à percevoir des voix, elle devinait qu'elle se rapprochait des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, et s'empressait alors de s'en éloigner. A présent, elle est plongée dans une absence de son presque totale. Seul le bruit régulier de ses pas mêlé à son souffle cadencé habillent le silence.

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Elle ne saurait décrire le sentiment qui l'a envahie lorsqu'elle a commencé à trottiner dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Tout ce dont elle est certaine, c'est qu'une bouffée de plénitude a soufflé sur tout son être, détendant ses muscles et son esprit. Elle s'est prise à sourire, retrouvant avec joie ce décor lugubre que peu de pirates connaissent réellement. Le décor des cales, les entrailles même du navire. Ce lieu insolite qui a assisté à nombre de ses débats intérieurs, au détour de ses escapades nocturnes. Au début, elle prenait un plaisir monstre à sentir le moindre muscle de ses jambes se contracter sous l'effort. Naturellement, sa respiration s'est calée sur le rythme de ses foulées, et sa queue de cheval s'est mise à tressauter dans son dos. Tout l'amusait, et sa sensation de bien-être lui a rappelé son escapade dans la neige, lors de leur dernière escale. Lorsque le simple fait de marcher n'avait plus suffi à calmer son esprit torturé de milles pensées, elle avait ressenti ce besoin de courir, sans doute pour évacuer un trop plein d'énergie qu'elle ne supportait plus de sentir enfermée en elle. Depuis que ce souvenir est revenu chatouiller son esprit, elle a cessé de s'amuser de tout, et son attention s'est trouvée aspirée.

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Elle ne réfléchit pas à sa destination. Elle se contente de suivre les couloirs où les mènent ses jambes qui ne semblent pas prêtes à cesser leur cadence. Elle ne réfléchit pas au temps qu'elle a passé ainsi à trottiner dans les cales sombres et mystérieuses du sous-marin. Elle n'a aucune idée du nombre de minutes qui se sont écoulées, et à vrai dire, c'est bien le dernier de ses soucis. Elle ne réfléchit pas à la possible tension qui pourrait s'installer dans ses muscles, peu habitués à ce genre d'effort, ni même à sa gorge qui s'assèche de plus en plus. Rien de tout cela n'atteint sa conscience. Son regard est vrillé dans l'obscurité grisâtre qui s'étend devant elle, à peine perturbée par les quelques led indiquant les sorties de secours, et son esprit semble totalement imperméable à tout stimuli extérieur. Toute son attention est tournée vers des pensées profondes, des réflexions qui la maintiennent dans un état tel que ses sens même ne semblent plus répondre. Elle est comme enfermée dans un néant qui bourdonne de bruits, d'images, de souvenirs, de projections de son imagination qui s'est engagée dans une danse folle, au rythme de sa course.

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Sa tête lui paraît vide et remplie à la fois. Elle pense à tout et rien en même temps. De temps à autres, elle arrive à attraper une pensée, au détour d'un couloir, mais bien souvent, elle est trop fugace pour être assez nette. Elle se perd dans la foule confuse de ses idées. Elle tourne à un nouveau carrefour, et elle sent que tout s'emmêle. Sans même s'en apercevoir réellement, elle accélère le rythme, et son imagination danse plus vite encore. Elle perd le contrôle, alors que tout se mélange sous son crâne. Ça crie dans ses oreilles, tout devient flou, tout devient fou. Elle accélère encore, prend de la vitesse, mais dans sa tête, ça ne fait qu'empirer. Elle se sent de plus en plus acculée par ses propres pensées, comme submergée par une force qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Elle court plus vite encore, et plus elle court, plus ça siffle sous son crâne. Elle a l'impression que sa tête va exploser d'une minute à l'autre, et lorsqu'elle n'y tient plus, lorsqu'elle se sent poussée à bout, elle parvient enfin à ordonner à ses jambes de s'arrêter. Elle s'immobilise alors au milieu du couloir, et s'appuie d'une main contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rend compte du tremblement qui parcourt les muscles de ses jambes, et de la sensation du feu lui brûlant la gorge. Elle relève la tête et regarde autour d'elle. Elle ne sait pas du tout où elle est, et ne se souvient pas du chemin qu'elle a pris pour arriver là. Pourtant, cela ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est qu'elle se soit emportée ainsi sans s'en apercevoir. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était partie à courir comme une folle, se débattant contre des pensées dont elle n'a même pas réussi à saisir l'origine, le sens ou la portée. Quelle était cette désagréable sensation de ne plus maîtriser ni son corps ni son esprit ? D'où lui vient cette effrayante sensation de perte totale de contrôle ? Elle lève la tête vers le plafond en fermant les yeux, soufflant un bon coup pour tâcher de calmer sa respiration. A présent tout est calme autour d'elle. Il n'y a plus que le silence.

 _Silence… Et mélodie._

Ce sont quelques notes, d'abord lointaines, puis de plus en plus claires. Un air qui fait instantanément sourire la jeune fille. Elle le connaît, cet air. Elle commence à le connaître par cœur. Un frisson de plaisir parcourt son échine. Sans rouvrir les yeux, elle fait quelques pas très lents dans le couloir. Elle sent ses jambes trembler, mais elle préfère ignorer cette sensation pour se concentrer sur la mélodie qui se rapproche. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, elle n'était qu'un souffle au loin, elle résonne maintenant à ses oreilles et emplit tout le couloir de sa tranquillité. Alors, doucement, la jeune fille se détend, sa respiration se calme, son rythme cardiaque s'apaise, et dans son esprit, ses idées se balancent doucement au gré de la berceuse. Le sourire immense de la jeune fille s'amincit. Plus discret, il est cependant toujours bien présent. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle se sent apaisée. Elle inspire calmement une dernière fois, et se remet à trottiner.

 _Tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap…_

Rassérénée, la jeune fille savoure à nouveau la douce sensation du sol sous ses pieds, le bruit de ses pas, de son souffle… Derrière elle, la mélodie la suit. Elle se fait moins forte à présent. Elle semble là juste pour la couvrir d'une aura apaisante, juste pour lier le silence des cales tranquilles au bruit rythmé de ses pieds nus mêlé à celui de sa respiration. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que la jeune fille parvient à démêler ses idées, et à saisir ses pensées, une à une. Elle n'y voit pas plus clair qu'avant. Simplement, ses songes sont moins fougueux et se font moins pressants. Tout en pensant à eux, elle parvient tout de même à rester attentive au chemin qu'elle suit.

Au bout du couloir qu'elle traverse, elle arrive sur un carrefour qu'elle reconnaît. A sa gauche, un escalier en métal qui descend vers les profondeurs des cales, en face, une passerelle métallique qui surplombe ces mêmes profondeurs, tandis que sa droite s'ouvre sur un couloir comme celui dont elle vient, habillé de petites led vertes indiquant la sortie de secours. Elle sait qu'elle est déjà passée par là, il y a fort longtemps, mais ne se souvient plus de la destination de chaque chemin qui s'offre à elle. Alors elle trottine un instant sur place, considérant les trois propositions. Elle exclue d'emblée le couloir de droite : s'il indique la sortie de secours, c'est qu'il mène vers l'étage des chambres. Or, elle n'a aucune envie de remonter maintenant. Elle plonge son regard droit devant elle, puis sur sa gauche, hésitante. Elle contemple longtemps l'escalier qu'elle devine grinçant plonger dans l'obscurité grisâtre des cales, et sans un regard de plus pour la passerelle, l'emprunte, souriant aux ténèbres qui l'accueillent dans leur ombre confortable.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, les marches de métal gémissent faiblement sous son poids plume, ajoutant une note lugubre à la douce mélodie qui toujours derrière la suit. Aussi sinistre soit la plainte, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher d'en sourire de bonheur. Cette obscurité qui la cerne de toute part, ce silence saturé à peine réveillé par ses bruits de pas, ces grincements lugubres qui se jettent en écho sur les murs après son passage, tout dans ce décor lui rappelle tous les moment, heureux ou non, passés à errer dans ce dédale de couloirs sombres et d'escaliers métalliques. Tout, dans ce décor, l'apaise.

Ce n'est pas un lieu que les pirates ont l'habitude de fréquenter, et elle est très certainement une des seules à s'y être autant aventuré. C'est le seul endroit du navire où Solitude rencontre Obscurité, Calme et Méditation. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille adore autant cet endroit. Tel un temple, c'est pour elle comme un lieu de recueillement, où les réflexions les plus profondes côtoient les questions les plus improbables. Elle sourit de plus belle, plongeant dans l'obscurité, alors que ses pensées s'enfoncent un peu plus dans les tréfonds de sa conscience.

* * *

 **NdK** Y a pas à dire… J'adore vraiment beaucoup trop les cales de ce navire… C'est fou comme elles m'inspirent ! Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve que c'est quand même un endroit fascinant… J'imagine tellement le dédale de couloirs où t'as aucun repère, et où t'as pas d'autre choix que de te perdre… En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous en lassez pas trop, parce qu'on risque d'en entendre parler encore longtemps, de ces fabuleuses cales… ^o^

 **Aller, des bisous sur vous mes agneaux ! La bonne soirée !**


	53. III-31- Questions fugaces & profondes

**Helloooowww ! :D**

Désolée pour l'absence la semaine dernière ! J'étais pas chez moi de toute la journée du samedi, et j'ai taffé tout le dimanche. Résultat des courses : j'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster ce petit chapitre… Gomen ^^'

Je remercie **Torima Kenro** pour son soutien inconditionnel ! Je te réponds de suite jeune fille ! ^^ En attendant, je rappelle pas le disclaimer (la flemme) et vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 31 : Questions fugaces et profondes méditations**_

Est-ce qu'un poisson c'est comme un sous-marin ? Si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'il existe des êtres minuscules qui sont dans les poissons et qui les conduisent, partant eux aussi à la découverte des mystères des profondeurs marines... Mais si le poisson se fait manger par un monstre marin, les gens qui sont dedans, ils deviennent quoi ? Ils disparaissent ? C'est problématique… Du coup il vaudrait mieux avoir directement un monstre marin. Est-ce qu'un monstre marin c'est comme un sous-marin aussi ? Surtout que vu la taille, un équipage d'humains pourrait très bien y prendre place... Il faudrait qu'elle retourne voir la grande encyclopédie du monde marin dans le bureau du capitaine, parce qu'étrangement, elle ne se souvient pas du tout avoir lu quelque chose comme ça quelque part un jour...

La jeune fille court dans les cales du navire. Elle traverse des couloirs, rejoint divers escaliers, et sa course est ponctuée de réflexions en tout genre. Elle se demande vaguement depuis combien de temps elle est partie, et se dit au fond d'elle même que ces cales sont quand même vraiment grandes. Au même moment, elle rejoint une passerelle métallique, suivant un mur et surplombant une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retrouve face à un carrefour. A sa droite, un escalier de métal qu'elle devine grinçant plonge dans l'obscurité, tandis qu'en face et à gauche, elle trouve deux couloirs jumeaux. La seule différence est la présence de led vertes indiquant la sortie de secours sur celui de gauche. Elle fait la moue tout en trottinant sur place. Ce n'est pas le sous-marin qui est trop grand, c'est elle qui se perd trop souvent...

En retrouvant son sourire, elle décide finalement de descendre à nouveau par l'escalier grinçant, mais de faire attention à ne pas suivre le même chemin par la suite. En traversant la salle, après avoir laissé les plaintes de l'escalier derrière elle, elle emprunte un couloir, et au détour d'un carrefour, se retrouve face à un cul-de-sac. Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour, mais soudainement, elle a l'impression de reconnaître ce coin des cales. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se souvient alors.

C'était le jour de sa première bêtise. Elle avait délibérément fait tomber un verre, pensant que ça ferait rire son capitaine. Mais ça avait eu l'effet totalement inverse, et il l'avait fortement grondé, lui ordonnant de se rendre dans le bureau. Elle était partie en courant, tant elle avait senti sa colère, mais était malencontreusement descendue jusque dans les cales, et s'y était perdue. Elle se souvient parfaitement de ce couloir sans issue. C'est là qu'elle s'était arrêtée, et qu'elle avait attendu que quelqu'un la retrouve. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle peut encore ressentir le soulagement qui était né en elle lorsqu'elle avait vu la silhouette de son capitaine s'avancer vers elle, au bout d'un temps qui lui avait paru interminable. Elle rouvre les yeux, et sourit aux ténèbres silencieuses, avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle emprunte de nouveaux couloirs, tombe face à de nouveaux escaliers, tourne à de nouveaux carrefours, et chaque fois, les petites led vertes lui indiquent les sorties de secours, qu'elle prend bien garde de ne pas suivre. Au détour d'une passerelle éclairée par l'une de ces led grésillantes, la petite poupée s'interroge. Comment ça marche la lumière ? Elle a déjà souvent remarqué qu'elle ne voit pas de la même manière quand il y a de la lumière et quand il n'y en a pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce que tout le monde appelle « noir » lui paraît seulement gris ?

Elle descend un énième escalier, et soudainement, elle fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi faut-il savoir se battre ? Et surtout, contre qui doit-on se battre ? Contre l'inconnu qui veut faire du mal à Pepo, oui bien sûr. Zutin le lui a bien expliqué. Mais encore ? Apprendre à se battre pour un seul inconnu qu'on peut possiblement ne jamais rencontrer, c'est pas très rentable. A moins que cet inconnu soit plusieurs ? Finalement, peut-être qu'il est même beaucoup... Peut-être que c'est pour ça que le capitaine a un si grand sabre.

Elle arrive face à un deuxième cul-de-sac, et se voit contrainte de faire demi-tour. Son esprit se perd une fraction de seconde, et elle se prend à se demander à quoi ressemble un vautour percnoptère, en vrai. Mais rapidement, elle se souvient de sa conversation avec Arthur sur la Marine, et toute son attention se recentre sur ce sujet. La Marine qui veut arrêter les pirates. Si les pirates, c'est les gentils, alors la Marine, c'est les méchants ? La jeune fille fronce à nouveau les sourcils. C'est beaucoup trop catégorique comme façon de penser... Après tout, il existe bien des « bons » et des « mauvais » pirates, alors peut-être qu'il existe aussi des « bons » et des « mauvais » Marines... Et dans ces cas-là, les gentils seraient les « bons » pirates et les « bons » Marines, et les méchants, ce serait les autres. Mais alors, comment on différencie un « bon » d'un « mauvais » Marine ? Ou pirate ? Selon toute logique, c'est très certainement pas marqué sur leurs uniformes...

En remontant un escalier, elle se dit qu'il faudra qu'elle redemande des précisions à son capitaine sur ça. Et puis il faudra aussi qu'elle demande à Zutin ou à Sep comment on cuisine une tarte aux pommes. Parce que c'est quand même vachement bon les tartes aux pommes... Mais c'est vrai que le bœuf au gingembre aussi c'est vachement bon. Est-ce que ça serait possible de manger du bœuf au gingembre ce midi ?

Elle emprunte un couloir, puis s'empresse d'en ressortir lorsqu'elle reconnaît au loin le bas des escaliers qui mènent aux chambres. Elle repense aux garçons là-haut, et se demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Elle imagine Sachi et Penguin faire des bêtises, ou Mikaël et Sébastien préparer une mauvaise blague à Édouard, ou Jambart et Benjamin perdus dans un silence profond de réflexion stratégique, face à leur jeu de bataille navale. Peut-être que Jules est dans la salle des machines, tandis que Tristan lit à la bibliothèque. En pensant à lui, elle se souvient alors. Il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à soigner les autres ! Il faut absolument qu'elle pense à lui redemander en remontant tout à l'heure.

Elle continue ainsi de courir sans savoir où elle va, et petit à petit, elle se demande comment saura-t-elle lorsqu'il faudra qu'elle arrête de courir. Son capitaine est quelque part bien au-dessus d'elle, et elle se dit qu'il ne va très certainement pas descendre pour l'informer avec toute l'amabilité dont il sait faire preuve qu'elle est autorisée à s'arrêter de courir. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle aurait déjà dû s'arrêter il y a bien longtemps… Va-t-il se fâcher si elle continue de trottiner dans les couloirs ? Un voile d'appréhension grandit en elle, rendant ses pas légèrement plus hésitants et sa cadence prend un air un peu plus bancal. Doit-elle remonter le voir ? Doit-elle continuer ? Doit-elle…

Elle tombe à nouveau sur le carrefour composé des deux couloirs, de l'escalier et de la passerelle. Elle trottine un peu sur place, contemple la lumière verte de la sortie de secours à sa droite, puis plonge son regard vacillant dans les profondeurs qui bordent l'escalier métallique. Alors, l'appréhension se dissipe, le doute semble n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et elle sourit aux ténèbres grisâtres. Décidée, elle s'engage sur les marches qui grincent faiblement à sa suite. Elle a encore beaucoup trop de choses à penser pour déjà remonter. Et pour preuve, à peine arrivée en bas, un doute furtif l'assaille. Est-ce que Sep a bien pensé à vérifier leur réserve de fromage avant de partir hier ?! Elle calme son appréhension en se disant que lui-même souffrirait atrocement de l'absence de l'un de leur fromage favori. Il y a donc forcément pensé.

Elle trottine en faisant des cercles dans la grande salle sombre, où traînent çà et là ce qui s'apparente à des machines. Soudainement, deux questions fusent. Quel est le principe véritable des socks battles ? Y a-t-il seulement de vraies règles ?

Questions qui resteront sans réponse. Elles se font happer par une sorte de désir qui naît au fond d'elle-même. Elle a soudainement très envie de faire un jeu de carte avec les garçons. Mais elle n'a pas envie d'arrêter de courir pour autant… Dilemme certes, mais dilemme bien vite balayé. Elle préfère largement rester à courir. Mais elle se dit qu'il faudrait quand même inventer une machine pour faire plusieurs choses à la fois. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle demande au capitaine s'il existe déjà une liste-de-tous-les-trucs-qu'il-faut-absolument-que-Micka-invente-un-jour. Ça devrait servir de carnet de commande à Micka. En parlant de Micka, a-t-il réessayé de faire comme papy Gus, avec le métal ? Il faut absolument qu'elle aille le voir dans son atelier aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle a rangé son tricot ?

Elle s'engage dans un nouveau couloir, et sans prêter plus d'attention au chemin qu'elle suit, elle se demande sur quelle île le navire s'amarrera la prochaine fois... Quelle saison y fera-t-il ? Pourront-ils explorer des contrés sauvages ? Rencontreront-ils d'autres gens ? D'autres pirates ? Seront-ils gentils ? Tout en songeant, elle sent son cœur se soulever par un élan d'enthousiasme et d'impatience. Elle sent vibrer dans chacun de ses muscles un courant d'énergie qui ne demande qu'à être dépensée. Elle veut aller courir sur la terre, bouger en sentant le sol meuble sous ses pieds, sauter dans tous les sens, sans réelles raisons fondées. Elle sent simplement une telle motivation qu'elle voudrait pouvoir apprendre à se battre maintenant. La vision de l'index de son capitaine la faisant chuter par une simple pression sur son épaule lui revient en mémoire, et elle sourit doucement. Elle ne peut pas apprendre à se battre. Pas encore. Elle doit d'abord apprendre à son corps à se mouvoir. Elle l'a bien compris. Alors elle se résigne, et enfouit son énergie au fond d'elle-même, comme pour la réserver pour plus tard.

Cette allusion à leur prochaine destination fait surgir en elle une autre question, autrement plus profonde : quelle est la réelle destination des pirates ? Que font-ils dans la vie ? En se basant sur ce qu'elle vit auprès des Heart's Pirates, elle en conclue qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à s'amuser. Mais si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas de raison pour que des gens comme la Marine cherchent à les attraper. Alors quoi ? Est-ce le fait qu'ils naviguent par-delà les eaux qui pose problème ? Peut-être qu'en vérité, la mer appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'aller dessus. Mais dans ce cas, à qui appartient la mer ? A la Marine ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les pirates naviguent-ils sur la mer ? Où vont-ils réellement ? Quel est leur but ? Leur destination ? S'arrêteront-ils seulement un jour ? Elle repense aux différents membres d'équipage, et alors que l'image de Bepo s'affiche derrière ses prunelles, elle se demande vaguement pourquoi il est le seul à ressembler à un ours. Et est-ce que les pirates ont une maison ? Et d'abord, comment devient-on pirate ? Elle repense à ce que disait la vieille Anny, en parlant de son fils, Anton, qui avait décidé de devenir pirate. Il était donc parti sur les mers, pendant quelques années, avant de revenir fonder une famille avec Sajia. Est-ce que ça signifie que tous les pirates avec qui elle vit ont une maison qui les attend quelque part ? Ça lui semble impossible. Leur maison, c'est le sous-marin. Mais peut-être ont-ils des parents qui espèrent leur retour ? Elle se rend alors compte que ça signifie qu'ils ont été enfants également. Qu'étaient-ils avant de prendre la mer ? Et elle ? A-t-elle eu une autre maison aussi ? A-t-elle été plus petite ? A la réflexion, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle a toujours vécu ici, entourée de ces pirates, qui lui semblent aujourd'hui aussi proche d'elle que ne l'étaient Titouan et Baptiste. Peut-on dire qu'ils forment une famille ?

Alors qu'elle savoure un instant le silence reposant des cales autour d'elle, un immense grognement bestial s'échappe de son ventre et vient se percuter en écho contre les murs. Lentement, son visage se fige dans une expression d'incompréhension totale. Sans s'arrêter de courir, elle baisse lentement des yeux exorbités vers son ventre. C'était quoi… _Ça_ ?

* * *

 **NdK** Je pense sincèrement que Pilou a un métabolisme fait de façon à ce qu'elle ne ressente quasiment jamais la faim. Du coup, je suis persuadée qu'elle n'avait jamais senti et entendu son ventre gargouiller. Ça doit faire vachement peur d'entendre ça du fin fond des cales, alors qu'elle ne doit pas en comprendre la cause… x'D

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bien bonne soirée, et à la prochaine mes agneaux ! Profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui ont le plaisir d'avoir deux semaines ! ;D**


	54. III-32- Endurance et contrecoup

**Heyyyy guyyyyyys ! :D**

Et voilà la conclusion de cette petit partie « premier jogging dans les cales » ! Rassurez-vous, l'entrainement de la jeune fille est encore loin d'être achevé ! Mais en attendant, il va falloir assumer cette première session sportive, au grand dam de la petite poupée… ^^'

Je remercie très chaleureusement **Torima Kenro** comme toujours, ainsi que le **Guest** furtif qui m'a laissé une adorable et courte review sur le chapitre 1 ! Si tu arrives jusqu'ici, saches que je te suis reconnaissante pour ce petit geste absolument trop choupi ! ^.^ oh, et à l'occasion : tu peux même te créer un compte sur ff net ! Promis on ne mord pas ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et à plus bas ! ^^

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 ** _Chapitre 32 : Endurance et contrecoup_**

 _Un immense grognement bestial s'échappe de son ventre et vient se percuter en écho contre les murs. Lentement, son visage se fige dans une expression d'incompréhension totale. Sans s'arrêter de courir, elle baisse lentement des yeux exorbités vers son ventre. C'était quoi… Ça ?_

Elle a déjà entendu ce son, c'est sûr et certain. Et elle a déjà ressenti cette atroce sensation de vide au creux de son estomac. Mais où ? Et quand ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ?

A son oreille, la mélodie qui ne l'avait pas quittée se fait plus intense le temps de quelques secondes, puis soudainement s'éloigne et se tait. Le silence qui résonne ensuite interpelle la jeune fille qui s'arrête de courir au niveau du carrefour duquel elle s'approchait. A peine essoufflée, elle fixe de ses yeux inexpressifs l'un des couloirs qui s'offrent à elle. Au fond d'elle-même, elle est convaincue d'avoir entendu la mélodie partir par là. En levant le regard, elle tombe sur les petites led vertes indiquant la sortie de secours. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et elle se remet doucement à trottiner, empruntant le couloir de la sortie. En remontant vers les chambres, elle se demande sincèrement si son capitaine pourrait entendre cette mélodie. Elle aimerait bien. Parce qu'elle est quand même vraiment jolie…

Elle remonte un escalier, puis deux, et arrive alors juste devant l'infirmerie. En traversant l'étage, elle se demande pourquoi son capitaine n'aime pas le pain. Elle ne croise personne, mais toute une série d'odeurs alléchantes lui chatouillent les narines. Alors sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se dirige vers le réfectoire. En grimpant les marches de l'escalier deux à deux, elle ressent les muscles de ses jambes plus vivement que jamais, et se rend alors compte qu'elle commence à se sentir particulièrement fatiguée. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteint la porte de la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce, les odeurs des plats fumants la frappent de plein fouet. Elle rejoint la grande salle à manger en trottinant, et son arrivée est accueillie à grand renfort de cris de joie. En croisant le regard de son capitaine, la jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents. Le rictus qu'il lui offre à ce moment-là n'a qu'une seule signification : c'est l'heure de la pause.

\- Bah alors Pilou, tu t'étais perdue ?

\- T'étais tellement absorbée par ta course que t'as pas vu le temps passer ?

\- T'as pas eu trop faim ?

\- On a failli pas t'attendre tu sais… Tu attendais qu'on t'appelle ?

\- J'étais prêt à descendre j'te jure, mais Seb m'a intimé de venir à table…

\- Prends donc du rôti tant qu'il est encore chaud !

\- Et on t'a laissé des bonnes petites patates aussi !

\- Tu peux me passer le brie Micka s'teu plaît ?

\- Tu veux du beurre à laisser fondre sur tes légumes Petite ?

\- Mais pousse toi Sachi, tu m'gênes…

\- Quelqu'un a fait grillé du pain ?

Autour d'elle, tout le monde parle fort et en même temps. La jeune fille ne parvient pas à comprendre la moitié des phrases qu'on lui adresse. Elle repère une place vide à côté de son capitaine, de toute évidence gardée par Penguin. Elle s'avance alors, et les quelques mètres qui la séparent de la chaise lui paraissent interminables, tant elle peine à mouvoir ses jambes tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle s'assoit enfin, elle sent toute la tension de ses muscles se dénouer, et elle n'avait jamais tant apprécié le contact de l'assise matelassée contre son postérieur. Elle s'affale contre le dossier et offre un léger sourire à son capitaine, qui ne l'a pas quittée du regard depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Il inspecte chaque parcelle de son être et scanne de ses yeux de maître ses membres, ses muscles, son buste et enfin son visage. Et ce qu'il voit le laisse légèrement perplexe.

Son visage rayonne. Ça, il s'en doutait. Le sourire fin qu'elle lui offre n'est pas moins étincelant que ses yeux ne brillent de bonheur. Il lit sur ses traits à peine tirés par la fatigue toute la joie et tout le bien-être que lui apporté ce simple footing. Footing qui a tout de même duré, selon ses calculs approximatifs réalisés à partir du témoignage de Marc, au moins une heure et demie. Et pourtant, son visage est à peine rouge, et un coup d'œil rapide vers son buste confirme qu'elle ne semble pas plus essoufflée que cela.

Il se dit un instant qu'elle n'a peut-être pas couru pendant tout le temps qu'elle était partie, mais le tremblement évident de ses jambes assure le contraire. A moins qu'elle n'ait une résistance musculaire tellement faible qu'un tout petit peu de course aurait pu la fatiguer à ce point ? En hochant imperceptiblement du chef, le pirate arrive à cette conclusion. Elle a peu couru, ce qui explique qu'elle ne soit pas essoufflée, mais le peu de distance qu'elle a parcourue a suffi à pousser ses muscles à leur limite.

Comme elle engloutit avidement une tranche de rôti de porc fumé accompagnée de ses petites patates et de ses haricots cuits à la vapeur, il s'enquiert de son état.

\- Alors Gamine ? Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune fille mâche consciencieusement sa bouchée tout en réfléchissant.

\- Apaisée, finit-elle par répondre.

Le capitaine pirate fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi cette réponse ? Tu ne l'étais pas avant d'aller courir ?

La petite poupée pose sur lui ses deux grands yeux saturés de neutralité. Même Law ne parvient pas à déceler dans son regard une quelconque once d'expression. Ce sont deux billes qui vous transpercent, dans lesquelles le néant côtoie toute une myriade de pensées confuses qui s'entremêlent. Tels deux trous noirs, ces deux grands yeux vous aspirent tout entier. Et face à eux, même le chirurgien de la mort ne pourrait détourner le regard. Rien ne saurait venir briser ce lien visuel. Rien, si ce n'est la petite poupée elle-même, qui finit par reporter son attention sur son assiette.

\- Si, je l'étais. Avant. Mais pas au début.

Comme elle n'ajoute rien, le pirate l'interroge.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ?

A nouveau, la jeune fille se plonge dans un court silence de réflexion. Autour d'elle, tous les pirates parlent en tous sens, dégustant avec appétit leur fromage. Pourtant, autour du capitaine et de sa pupille, c'est comme si une bulle s'était formée. Une bulle que seuls eux peuvent pénétrer.

\- Disons simplement que je me suis un peu emballée… J'ai couru trop vite. Je crois que ma tête a pas suivi.

\- N'a pas suivi quoi ?

\- Ben, le rythme. Le rythme de mes pas. J'ai couru trop vite, du coup j'ai pensé trop vite. Et à trop penser vite, j'ai pas pensé bien.

Law croque dans son morceau de fromage, attendant patiemment la suite, que la jeune fille prend le temps d'annoncer.

\- En fait, j'arrivais pas à saisir mes pensées. Du coup ça m'énervait, je crois. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à courir plus vite. Mais comme j'allais plus vite, mes pensées aussi. Et ça m'énervait encore plus.

Elle plonge son regard rempli de souvenirs dans les yeux de son capitaine et termine :

\- C'était assez effrayant.

\- Il suffisait que tu t'arrêtes, non ?

\- Oui, sans doute. J'y ai pas pensé tout de suite. Mais je crois qu'à un moment, j'ai réussi à m'arrêter.

A ces mots, ses pupilles se rétractent, et son visage se tord par la honte.

\- Oh, Cat'taine, je suis désolée !

En considérant son air presqu'abattu, le pirate se demande pourquoi sa petite protégée s'excuse aussi sincèrement.

\- Pardon, tu avais dit que je devais courir jusqu'à ce que tu m'autorises à arrêter, mais…

Sa voix se brise, et son capitaine sourit. _« Nous y voilà… »_ songe-t-il.

\- Mais tu n'as pas attendu mon autorisation pour faire une pause, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche timidement du chef.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gamine. Je n'étais qu'à moitié sérieux en disant ça. L'important est que tu aies couru un peu quand même. Combien de temps t'es-tu arrêté ?

\- Oh, pas longtemps hein ! s'empresse de répondre la jeune fille. Juste le temps que je me calme. Je me suis arrêtée, et presqu'aussitôt, la mélodie est arrivée. Elle m'a aidée à aller mieux, et je suis repartie tout de suite après !

Le regard qu'elle offre à son capitaine à ce moment déborde de sincérité, et le pirate ne saurait remettre sa parole en doute. Avant de poursuivre, il note dans un coin de son esprit cette étrange allusion à une mélodie que la jeune fille vient de faire.

\- Et tu t'es arrêtée une seule fois ?

\- Oui ! Promis !

Law plisse à nouveau les yeux, en terminant son fromage.

\- Alors je vais reposer ma question. Comment te sens-tu ? Apaisée, oui bien sûr. Mais je veux dire, physiquement, comment te sens-tu ?

A nouveau, la petite poupée détourne le regard, le temps d'organiser ses idées.

\- Fatiguée, je crois… Et depuis que j'ai monté les escaliers des chambres, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent…

\- C'est tout ?

Comme elle hoche du chef, le capitaine demande :

\- Ne sens-tu pas que c'est douloureux, là ?

Il pointe son cœur du doigt.

\- As-tu senti que tu manquais d'air ? Que tu n'arrivais plus à respirer ?

\- Quand je courais vite, oui. Mais après que je me suis arrêtée, non.

Tout perplexe qu'il est, Law en oublie de reprendre l'erreur de conjugaison de la petite poupée. Elle a couru pendant sans doute plus d'une heure et demi, et elle n'est même pas essoufflée ?

\- Saurais-tu me dire si tu courais vite ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Non, je courais pas vite. Parce que quand j'ai couru vite, c'est là que j'ai failli exploser dans ma tête, et que j'ai dû m'arrêter…

Le pirate approuve du chef. C'est donc bien cela. Elle a une capacité d'endurance sidérante du fait des larges poumons que lui ont octroyé ses créateurs. Elle a donc pu courir très longtemps, à un rythme relativement lent. En souriant, il songe que les muscles de ses jambes doivent cependant être dans un état déplorable… Il a hâte de la voir expérimenter la douloureuse sensation des courbatures dans les jours à venir. Puis il perd son sourire quand il se rend compte que ce sera en partie de sa faute, puisqu'il a totalement oublié de lui dire de s'étirer après l'effort…

Il reporte son attention sur le plateau de fromages, alors qu'à côté de lui, la jeune fille s'empresse de finir son assiette. Pendant qu'elle se sert en fromage, les plats sont ramenés dans la cuisine, et de la glace est atteinte pour le dessert. Alors que Sébastien vient chercher le plat de fromage une fois la petite servie, cette dernière l'interpelle.

\- Dis Sep ! Est-ce que demain on pourra manger du bœuf au gingembre ?

Le pirate fronce les sourcils en s'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Incrédule, il contemple l'air sérieux et convaincu de la jeune fille.

\- Euh… oui, peut-être… Disons plutôt que c'est une excellente idée, mais il faut quand même que je vérifie qu'on a ce qu'il faut pour préparer ça…

Satisfaite, la jeune fille lui sourit, et finit son fromage sans perdre son sourire. A ses côtés, un rictus traverse les lèvres du capitaine pirate. A voir l'expression déterminée de sa pupille quand elle a formulé sa question, il est convaincu qu'elle ne sortait pas de nulle part. Il commence ainsi à entrevoir toutes les réflexions qui ont pu assaillir la jeune fille durant son jogging dans les cales du navire…

Ses pensées sont interrompues par la voix claire de la jeune femme en question.

\- Ah, et Cat'taine, j'me d'mandais, pourquoi t'aimes pas le pain ?

A ces mots, il pose sur elle son regard blasé au possible, et les quelques pirates autour d'eux éclatent de rire.

\- Ça Pilou, c'est une question qui n'aura sans doute jamais de réponse ! assure Penguin à ses côtés.

Elle l'interroge du regard, mais l'arrivée des bananes flambées pour accompagner la glace détourne l'attention des pirates. En haussant les épaules, elle ramasse les miettes de pain laissées sur la table en attendant d'être servie.

La fin du repas se déroule dans la même ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse. Lorsque les cafés sont avalés et les petits chocolats engloutis, Jambart, Samuel et Maximilien sont désignés pour la vaisselle et le rangement de la salle, et les autres pirates quittent prestement le réfectoire. Law se lève à la suite de ses hommes et se tourne vers la jeune fille pour l'encourager à le suivre, mais il la trouve immobile, les deux mains accrochées à la table, le regard dans le vide. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers ses jambes sous la table, il les voit parcourues de tremblements.

\- Gamine ? interroge-t-il, un fin rictus relevant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle lève vers lui un regard de détresse.

\- J'y arrive pas, Cat'taine… Mes jambes… Elles veulent pas bouger…

Le pirate se marre au fond de lui-même, mais ne laisse transparaître qu'un sourire franc.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je crains que tu n'aies poussé tes muscles un peu trop loin… Il va falloir s'étirer !

Edouard s'approche alors de la jeune fille et la soulève de terre, la portant comme un sac sur l'épaule. Elle s'agrippe alors à son dos, et il rejoint son capitaine dans le couloir.

\- J'te la pose où Cap'taine ?

L'interpelé fait la moue.

\- Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités à porter cette enfant ?

\- Ooooh rage pas Cap'taine ! Faut bien que je montre que c'est pas pour rien que je m'enferme à la vigie, et que mes séances de muscu portent leurs fruits !

Il tire légèrement sa langue et son capitaine lui renvoie un sourire.

\- Eh bien tu peux justement l'y emmener, à la vigie. Et comme ça, tu lui montres comment s'étirer. Et quand elle parviendra à refaire fonctionner ses jambes, elle pourra redescendre et faire ce qu'elle veut. Je pense qu'elle a eu sa dose d'exercice pour aujourd'hui…

Dans le dos d'Edouard, la jeune fille relève légèrement la tête. Elle aimerait assurer que non, qu'elle va bien, et qu'elle veut retourner courir, mais le souvenir de la violente douleur dans ses jambes lorsqu'elle a tenté de se relever à après le déjeuner l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors elle se contente simplement de soupirer légèrement. Alors qu'Edouard grimpe les escaliers menant à la vigie, elle observe son capitaine emprunter ceux menant à l'étage inférieur. Prochain défi du jour : parvenir à redescendre toute seule !

* * *

 **NdK** Je la plains. Sincèrement. Déjà que des courbatures normales, c'est pas cool, mais alors là… Vous imaginez ? Une heure et demi de course sans pause ! En vrai, je pense même pas que ce soit possible… ^^'

Bref. On lui souhaite le meilleur rétablissement possible ! (Rétablissement qui devrait arriver ou bien la semaine prochaine, ou bien la semaine suivante ! ;D)

 **Bisous les gens, bon courage pour la rentrée, pour celles et ceux qui ont eu le bonheur d'être en vacances ! :D**


	55. III-33- Étirements et courbatures

**Hello guyyyys ! :D**

Tout va bien pour vous ? Oui, non, pouet ? Moi ? Ça va comme ça peut ma foi. Je suis juste un peu deg pour week-end dernier, de pas avoir trouvé le temps de vous poster ce chapitre… Encore une fois, sincèrement navrée… -.-

Mais passons à des choses plus réjouissantes : le chapitre du jour ! On va un peu parler de muscles aujourd'hui. Nan parce que je rappelle que la miss s'est amusée à courir un peu trop longtemps, et que ses jambes le lui font bien sentir… ^^' Avant de vous laisser le plaisir de lire, je remercie **Torima Kenro** ainsi que **Umi-chan** , pour leurs adorables reviews :D

Je rappelle pas le disclaimer (flemme quand tu nous tiens…) et vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 33 : Etirements et courbatures**_

\- Et voilà jeune fille ! Terminus, tout le monde descend !

La vigie est une pièce rectangulaire, située juste au-dessus de la cuisine et du réfectoire. Contrairement à un navire classique, le sous-marin n'a pas besoin d'avoir une vigie perchée à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Pour la surveillance des alentours lorsqu'ils sont immergés, les pirates se suffisent largement de cette pièce ainsi que de la salle de pilotage.

Edouard dépose la petite poupée avec délicatesse sur l'une des banquettes matelassées de la pièce, adossée à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres qui tapissent les murs. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la jeune fille est amenée ici. Elle se souvient très bien y être déjà venus. C'était le jour où Law avait décidé de la laisser voir un combat contre d'autres pirates sur le pont du navire. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posent sur chaque objet présent dans la pièce, elle a l'impression de tout redécouvrir. L'odeur forte mais pas désagréable qu'elle renferme, l'étrange luminosité apportée par les quelques fenêtres, l'atmosphère confinée et chaleureuse, tout semble différent.

Au centre, le mât transperce la pièce de bas en haut. Tout autour, une banquette à l'assise moelleuse supporte un mélange d'altères, de livres, de serviettes, de jeux de cartes… Tous ces objets semblent provenir des quelques meubles de rangements qui prennent place contre les murs, entre les fenêtres. Leurs derniers utilisateurs semblent avoir oublié de les ranger.

A l'opposé de la porte, l'extrémité de la pièce semble avoir été aménagée en espace de musculation : des altères plus ou moins grosses aux poids plus ou moins lourds jonchent le sol, entre deux bancs que la jeune fille devine utiles à une telle activité, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de la manière avec laquelle on puisse s'en servir.

Son regard glisse alors plus proche d'elle sur sa droite, et elle se rend compte qu'il y a ici également un meuble bibliothèque rempli de livres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle s'y attarde un instant avant de poursuivre son investigation des lieux. Elle passe rapidement la porte d'où elle est entrée sur sa gauche, et suis des yeux la banquette jumelle à celle sur laquelle Edouard l'a installée, contre le mur en face d'elle. Comme la pièce n'est pas très large, elle en finit vite le tour, et reporte son attention sur Edouard, occupé à ranger les quelques objets laissés à trainer autour du mât.

\- Désolé, c'est un peu le bazar… Le capitaine ne vient quasiment jamais ici, et personne n'est là pour nous rappeler qu'il faut ranger après notre passage…

Son air sincèrement navré fait sourire la jeune fille.

\- C'est pas grave hein. Tu sais, le bureau du capitaine non plus il est pas bien rangé. Pas bien du tout même.

\- Vraiment ?

La surprise prend place sur le visage du pirate. Rares sont les hommes à aller dans le bureau de Law. Généralement, lorsqu'un pirate y est convoqué, c'est pas forcément pour son bien… Pour sa part, il se souvient très bien de la dernière fois à y avoir mis les pieds : il s'était amusé à rajouter du piment dans les plats de certains de ses compères à table, et dans son élan, il en avait également mis dans l'assiette de son capitaine, qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la plaisanterie. Il avait donc été appelé dans son bureau dans l'après-midi, et il se souvient encore de la tension qui nouait son estomac, alors que le chirurgien de la mort parcourait des yeux la « liste-de-toutes-les-expériences-à-réaliser-sur-mon-équipage », un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres. Edouard avait finalement dû subir la lourde peine de tester tout un tas de produits capillaires, ainsi que différentes marques de bigoudis et différentes couleurs de cheveux, et ce pendant une semaine…

En reportant son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui, il réalise alors qu'elle est très certainement la seule – avec Bepo – à ne pas associer le bureau du capitaine avec une punition…

\- Je pensais sincèrement que le capitaine était quelqu'un d'organisé pourtant…

La petite poupée sourit de plus belle.

\- Oh, il l'est très certainement. A sa manière. Disons que lui seul connaît le chemin qui mène aux choses dans son bureau. Moi je l'observe souvent, et j'essaie de percer le mystère de son bazar organisé. J'y arrive de mieux en mieux, mais je suis loin d'égaler sa rapidité… Tu vois, c'est un peu comme Mac. Dans son atelier, il sait exactement où est quoi. Moi il me fascine.

Le pirate en face d'elle approuve vivement.

\- Tu as raison. Tu devrais aller voir Micka dans son atelier un de ces quatre ! Tu verras, il fonctionne totalement différemment !

\- Ah oui ! Eh pis faut aussi que je lui demande s'il a essayé de faire comme papy Gus !

Edouard sourit face à la mine déterminée de la jeune fille.

\- Bon, on s'y met à ces étirements ?

Elle sourit vigoureusement en signe d'approbation, et le pirate étend un tapis de sol juste en face de la bibliothèque, avant d'y installer la petite poupée.

\- Commence déjà par essayer de bouger tes jambes. Tu les plies et les déplies lentement. Pour ça, tu peux ou bien rester assise, ou bien t'allonger, comme tu veux. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais chercher Tristan, histoire qu'il vérifie quand même que tu te sois pas claqué un muscle. D'acc ?

La jeune fille acquiesce et s'allonge sur le dos, tout en écoutant les pas pressés du pirate dans l'escalier. Consciencieusement, elle tente de plier ses jambes. Comme elle sent ses muscles crier de douleur, elle se contente d'abord de travailler sur sa jambe droite. En allant lentement, elle parvient à plier son membre, mais elle a l'impression que son muscle peut se rompre à tout moment. Tout aussi lentement, elle déplie sa jambe et la laisse reposer contre le tapis un instant, avant de recommencer l'exercice. Lorsqu'elle parvient à le réaliser plusieurs fois d'affiler, elle fait de même avec sa jambe gauche. La première fois, la même douleur la ronge. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle sent qu'elle s'atténue. Elle décide donc de s'assoir et de faire travailler ses deux jambes en même temps.

\- Et tu dis qu'elle parvient vraiment pas à se lever ?

\- Je dis qu'elle y arrivait pas après le déjeuner, après je sais pas… Je lui ai dit d'essayer de plier et déplier ses jambes pendant que j'allais te chercher… Tu penses que ça peut être grave ?

Tristan pénètre dans la pièce, suivi d'Edouard.

\- Je pense pas, mais on va voir ça…

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la jeune fille, qui lui renvoie joyeusement son sourire.

\- Titaaaaaaan ! Coucou !

\- Salut p'tit moineau ! Bah alors, t'as trop forcé sur tes jambes ?

Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et commence à inspecter ses membres.

\- Je sais pas. C'est ce que Cat'taine a dit.

\- Tu as mal comment ?

\- Ben… Ça tire quand je les bouge.

Le pirate commence à manipuler ses jambes, faisant fonctionner ses articulations.

\- Quand je les bouge comme ça, ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, pas trop… Ça tire un peu, je crois… Mais ça fait pas mal.

Tristan hoche du chef pour lui-même tout en tâtant ses quadriceps, adducteurs et mollets.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien réessayer de te lever ?

Comme la jeune fille acquiesce, il s'écarte un peu. Il l'observe ainsi prendre appuie sur ses bras pour se soustraire du sol. Elle parvient non sans difficulté à se relever, et semble elle-même très fière d'elle une fois arrivée debout.

\- Ça t'a fait très mal ?

\- Assez oui… Mais moins que tout à l'heure, après manger.

\- C'est sans doute parce que tu as remobilisé tes muscles en pliant et dépliant tes jambes. Tu peux marcher ?

La jeune femme s'exécute, et son visage est traversé par une grimace de douleur.

\- Mouais, tu vas avoir de violentes courbatures toi… Bon, je vais aller faire chauffer de l'eau et chercher des linges propres à appliquer sur tes jambes. Pendant ce temps-là, Edouard va te montrer quelques étirements à faire. Je reviens.

Le pirate disparaît par l'encadrement de la porte, et la jeune fille se tourne vers Edouard. Ce dernier a revêtu un t-shirt manches courtes blanc, visiblement destiné à ses activités sportives. Il pose au sol la petite altère qu'il avait en main et s'approche.

\- Comme tu t'es mise debout, on va en profiter. Commence par te pencher en avant en enroulant chaque vertèbre de ta colonne une à une. Descend bien lentement, et essaie d'aller le plus bas possible. Dès que tu sens que ça tire derrière tes jambes, tu ralentis. Il faut que tu t'arrêtes avant que ça ne te fasse trop mal. Vas-y je te regarde.

La jeune fille reproduit le mouvement qu'Edouard a effectué pour illustrer son explication, en faisant attention à respecter ses conseils. Elle constate avec déception que ses mains sont encore bien loin de ses pieds quand elle commence à ne plus pouvoir supporter la douleur qui traverse l'arrière de ses jambes. Elle s'immobilise donc, et Edouard poursuit.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu plies légèrement tes jambes, en prenant garde à ce qu'elles restent bien parallèles. Il faut pas que tes genoux se rencontrent, ni qu'ils s'éloignent. Et quand tes jambes sont pliées, tu remontes doucement, en déroulant chaque vertèbre une à une, et en finissant par le cou, comme tu étais descendue.

La petite poupée s'exécute et soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle parvient à se remettre droite.

\- Ça fait tant mal que ça ?

\- Ben… Ça tire beaucoup. Derrière mes genoux. Et dans mon dos aussi…

\- Dans ce cas, avant de continuer, suis-moi.

Il mène la jeune fille sous une barre suspendue à l'horizontale à quelques deux mètres du sol, et la redescend de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle soit à sa portée.

\- Tu attrapes la barre et tu t'y suspends en tâchant de te détendre un maximum. Ça va très certainement tirer un peu dans ton dos, mais c'est normal. Tu restes comme ça une dizaine de secondes, et après tu recommences ce qu'on a fait juste avant, toujours en allant bien lentement. Je te laisse faire ça deux trois fois. Je reste pas loin, si tu as le moindre problème.

Il lui sourit et la regarde se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la barre. Lorsqu'elle s'y suspend et qu'il est certain qu'elle fait de son mieux pour respecter les consignes qu'il lui a données, il retourne vers le fond de la salle pour reprendre ses petites altères, tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Tristan revient de l'infirmerie juste au moment où la jeune fille s'apprêtait à interpeler Edouard pour lui demander quoi faire ensuite. Il porte des linges sur ses épaules ainsi qu'une bassine remplie d'eau fumante.

\- Viens donc par-là Pilou ! Avant de commencer un autre étirement, on va mettre un peu de chaud sur tes muscles.

Pendant que la jeune fille s'approche et s'assoit sur la banquette à côté de lui, Tristan plonge le linge dans l'eau bouillante et l'essore juste assez pour ne pas qu'il goutte. Il dépose ensuite le tissu gorgé d'eau bien chaude sur les jambes de la petite poupée.

\- Tu feras ça quelques minutes sur toutes tes jambes à chaque fois que tu changeras d'étirements. Ça va détendre un peu tes muscles. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras me redescendre la bassine et le linge à l'infirmerie ? Si je n'y suis pas, tu poses tout ça sur la table, et tu me rejoins soit dans la bibliothèque, soit au salon. Ça marche ?

La jeune fille approuve en souriant, et regarde le pirate disparaître dans l'escalier descendant vers les étages inférieurs. Elle passe ainsi une bonne partie du reste de son après-midi à appliquer à la lettre les consignes de Tristan et à effectuer consciencieusement les étirements enseignés par Edouard. Lorsqu'elle parvient de nouveau à marcher normalement sans trop de difficultés, Edouard la félicite.

\- Bon, ben je pense qu'on va en avoir terminé pour aujourd'hui… Maintenant que tu t'es bien étirée, tu vas pouvoir redescendre. Tu vas aller rendre tout ça à Tristan – il indique la bassine et les linges du menton –, mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, file prendre une bonne douche. Essaie de la prendre assez chaude, pour aider encore plus tous tes muscles à se détendre, y compris ton dos. Après ça, comme l'a dit le capitaine, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. On refera peut-être juste une série d'étirements ce soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Ça te va ?

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Voui, merci beaucoup Edar ! Toi tu restes ici ?

\- Yep, je vais continuer un peu ma muscu.

\- Tu fais quoi en fait ?

\- Eh bien, je muscle mon corps en faisant différents exercices destinés à améliorer ma puissance musculaire… Je pourrai te montrer comment je fais un jour si tu veux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu as eu ta dose de sport, non ?

\- Moui… C'est bien de courir, mais ça fait quand même un peu mal…

\- C'est parce que tu as trop couru d'un seul coup, assure le pirate. La prochaine fois que tu iras courir, il faudra que tu fasses plus de pauses, pour que tes muscles puissent souffler un peu. Mais tu verras tout ça avec le capitaine. C'est lui qui gère. Moi je ne m'occupe que des étirements.

Il sourit à son interlocutrice, qui lui renvoie son sourire. Elle remet ensuite les linges dans la bassine encore remplie d'eau tiède, et s'engage dans les escaliers, qu'elle passe difficilement. Les étirements ont été assez efficaces, mais descendre les marches est une action encore assez douloureuse. Elle fait une halte à la cuisine pour vider la bassine, et rapporte le tout à l'infirmerie. Comme Tristan n'y est pas, elle passe au retour par la bibliothèque, et le trouve plongé dans un bouquin traitant de potions curatives réalisées à partir de plantes médicinales très rares. Elle ne s'attarde pas plus et file ensuite au bureau pour prendre des affaires propres ainsi que son savon et son shampoing.

Comme Law la regarde avec des yeux inquisiteurs, elle lance un simple « Je file à la douche ! » en guise d'explication. Il sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle referme la porte derrière elle. De ce qu'il a pu voir, il en conclut que ses jambes vont beaucoup mieux. Il ressort son carnet dans lequel il note l'avancée de son « expérience » et ajoute ses observations. Il se dit au passage que cela commence à faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas décrit précisément l'évolution de son cobaye…

De son côté, la jeune fille s'empresse de se défaire de ses vêtements de sport, constatant au passage qu'ils dégagent une odeur particulièrement repoussante… Sans s'y attarder d'avantage, elle se glisse sous le jet, savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude inondant son corps tout entier. Elle ne ressort de la douche qu'une bonne heure plus tard, et comme elle ne trouve personne dans le bureau, elle rejoint les pirates présents dans le salon commun. Elle arrive juste à la fin de la partie de tarot lamentablement perdue par Mickaël, qui ne cesse de renvoyer sa rage sur le pauvre Justin qui n'avait rien demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastien appelle au goûter, et la journée se termine dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et insouciante. Les fonds marins sont plus calmes ce soir-là, et après le dîner, la jeune fille sent sur elle s'abattre le poids de la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la journée. Elle rejoint donc rapidement Edouard à la vigie pour les étirements du soir, et file ensuite se coucher, prenant soin au préalable de passer dire bonne nuit à tous les pirates présents au salon commun.

Cette nuit-là, elle dort comme un bébé d'un sommeil sans rêve mais terriblement confortable. Elle s'éveille de bonne humeur le lendemain, et sourit déjà à peine réveillée. Son sourire se fane cependant lorsqu'elle bouge légèrement dans son lit, et se transforme même en une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle tente de se lever. Elle comprend à présent ce que Tristan voulait dire par « violentes courbatures »…

* * *

 **NdK** Oui parce que bon, c'est pas en s'étirant (même beaucoup) une après-midi que les courbatures vont gentiment s'en aller, hein. Ne nous voilons pas la face… ^^' Tout le monde a, je pense, au moins une fois dans sa vie, vécu cette horrible chose que de se lever le matin et de sentir ses jambes nous crier qu'on vient de prendre 60 ans dans la vue, et qu'on va se retrouver à marcher comme une mémé toute la journée… x'D A part ça, faite du sport les enfants ! C'est bon pour la santé ! ;D

 **J'vous souhaite une bien bonne soirée, et à la prochaine mes agneaux ! ^^**


	56. III-34- Vigie et enthousiasme

**Yo les gens, j'passe en coup d'vent !**

Juste le temps de vous offrir ce chapitre, de remercier avec moult amour **Torima Kenro** et de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture ! Et comme j'ai pas le temps de le relire en détail, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes qu'il peut rester… Sincèrement… ^^'

(Plus le disclaimer, hein, évidemment… Comme d'hab quoi.)

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 ** _Chapitre 34 : Vigie et enthousiasme_**

Passer son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Lever le pied droit. Le poser sur la marche. Passer son poids sur sa jambe droite. Pousser pour tendre sa jambe droite. Sentir ses muscles hurler à l'agonie. Poser son pied gauche sur la marche suivante. Et recommencer.

Il est 10h du matin, il lui reste encore une douzaine de marches à monter, et la seule jeune fille de l'équipage se demande sincèrement si elle va réussir l'exploit d'atteindre le haut de l'escalier…

\- Bah alors Gamine, on a du mal ce matin ? Avance donc, tu fais bouchon…

Derrière elle, son capitaine ne cesse de la presser, son éternel rictus accroché à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais rien n'y fait. Elle ne peut pas aller plus vite. A chaque mouvement, à chaque transition d'une jambe à l'autre, à chaque contraction musculaire, elle sent des litres de lave en fusion envahir ses membres. Un instant elle se prend à espérer que Law la porte pour la mener jusqu'en haut des marches. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il reste derrière elle, lui adressant quelques remarques de temps à autre, se délectant de sa douleur et de ses difficultés à gravir ce foutu escalier. La seule motivation qui la pousse en avant est l'odeur alléchante des pancakes chauds qui s'échappe malicieusement de la cuisine.

Au bout de 3 longues minutes, elle atteint enfin le palier, où elle s'arrête un instant, le temps de vérifier que ses jambes sont toujours là entre ses pieds et son bassin. Alors qu'elle a la tête penchée en avant, elle sent une grosse main se poser sur son crâne.

\- Mais oui, elles sont toujours là, idiote…

Son capitaine la double enfin et ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Derrière lui, la jeune fille sourit faiblement. Ça, en langage Lawien, c'était des félicitations, mêlées à des encouragements. Elle souffle par le nez un bon coup, et suit son capitaine dans la cuisine, où les fragrances de pancakes assaillent ses narines comme un ouragan.

\- Salut Pilou ! Bien dormi ?

Elle répond à Justin par un grand sourire, et file sans plus tarder rejoindre le reste des pirates déjà levés dans le réfectoire pour enfin pouvoir s'asseoir. Elle se cale entre Jules et Bepo. Le premier a le nez plongé dans le journal arrivé le matin on-ne-sait-trop-comment, et le second se bat contre le pot de miel dont le liquide sucré s'est collé à ses poils de pattes avant. En face d'elle, Edouard lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Ça m'a l'air encore dur les jambes ce matin Pilou, j'me trompe ?

Elle soupire en guise d'approbation, et le pirate lui approche les weetabix pour lui épargner un énième effort.

\- On pourra refaire des étirements ce matin si tu veux. Bien sûr, il faut que je demande l'avis au capitaine, savoir ce qu'il en pense, mais normalement il devrait pas être contre cette idée. Ça te tenterait de passer la matinée avec moi à la vigie ?

Le sourire que lui rend la jeune fille est plus parlant que n'importe quel mot. Deux places sur sa gauche, la tête ébouriffée de Mickaël se penche.

\- J'ai entendu parlé de la vigie ? C'est qui de garde ce matin ?

\- Personne banane ! Quand on est à des milles sous les eaux, y a pas besoin de garde à la vigie ! lui répond Sachi en face de lui, en crachant la moitié de sa bouchée de pain grillé partout.

\- Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir qui est chargé de faire la surveillance en salle des commandes, c'est Samuel et Maximilien qui s'y collent ce matin, ajoute son colocataire à ses côtés, beurrant élégamment son morceau de baguette aux céréales.

\- Mais qui a parlé de vigie alors ? interroge le bricoleur, perplexe.

\- C'est moi, répond Edouard. J'ai l'intention d'aller faire un peu de muscu, ça te pose un souci, face de merlan frit ?!

\- Pas du tout, tête de poux ! Je peux juste savoir avec qui tu parlais de ça, face de rat ?

\- Avec la P'tite, et alors, tronche de porc ?!

\- La P'tite ?

Interloqué, le pirate se penche un peu plus pour regarder la jeune fille qui mange avec appétit ses céréales sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- Tu comptes lui apprendre la muscu ?

\- Mais nan, triple idiot. Je vais simplement lui proposer d'autres étirements, pour essayer de soulager ses douleurs musculaires persistantes. Et au passage, tu viens à nouveau de perdre.

\- Perdre à quoi ? s'intéresse alors la jeune fille.

\- A notre jeu des insultes, lui répond Edouard. Chaque fois qu'on se parle, on a décidé qu'on devait terminer nos phrases par une… Disons, une insulte pas trop méchante, qui doit rimer avec la phrase qu'on vient de dire.

\- Oh, je vois, acquiesce la jeune fille en prenant un deuxième weetabix.

\- Et il se trouve qu'avec cette victoire, je gagne haut la main 5 à 3.

\- Vous faites ça depuis quand ? demande Arthur, installé à gauche d'Edouard.

\- Hier soir seulement. On a commencé dans les sanitaires, alors qu'il prenait sa douche en beuglant comme pas possible.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir dans quelles conditions vous avez commencé ce genre de jeu. Surtout si ça implique les sanitaires…

\- Et encore plus si ça concerne plus précisément les douches ? demande Justin en déposant deux tasses propres sur la table, un sourire malsain aux lèves.

La jeune fille s'interroge un instant quant à la raison de la tête passablement pincée d'Arthur à ce moment précis mais Mickaël détourne son attention.

\- Mouais, je vois… Okay, c'est décidé, je viens avec vous.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se lève et débarrasse sa tasse de café en sifflotant. La mine froissée, les sourcils froncés, Edouard se tourne vers la jeune fille.

\- Il entendait quoi par « je viens avec vous » ?

Son interlocutrice se contente de hausser les épaules, et se détourne pour réclamer le chocolat en poudre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le calvaire recommence pour la jeune fille, qui doit cette fois-ci redescendre toutes les marches de l'escalier, traverser l'étages pour prendre ses affaires de toilettes dans le bureau, faire le chemin en sens inverse pour bifurquer vers les sanitaires, puis reprendre les mêmes couloirs jusqu'au bureau pour redéposer le tout, avant de rejoindre Edouard comme prévu à la vigie, deux étages plus haut.

Pour réaliser le tout, il lui faudra une bonne heure et demi, son capitaine ayant formellement interdit à tout son équipage de l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Attristés par cette nouvelle, les pirates n'ont pu que la soutenir du regard et lui adresser des encouragements touchant, sans pour autant pouvoir alléger ses souffrances.

Lorsqu'enfin elle parvient à bout du dernier escalier et qu'elle arrive à s'affaler dans la première banquette qui lui passe sous la main à la vigie, elle souffle de bonheur.

\- Je me suis sincèrement demandé si tu allais parvenir à grimper jusqu'ici, lui confie Edouard, profitant de son arrivée pour faire une pause dans ses exercices de musculation. Le capitaine est vraiment une saleté quand il veut. Pourquoi nous a-t-il interdit de t'aider ? Vraiment, sadique au possible…

Un léger silence s'écoule, pendant lequel la jeune fille reprend son souffle, puis celle-ci répond :

\- Non, c'est normal. Moi aussi je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Parce que c'est vraiment douloureux de marcher et de grimper les escaliers. Mais au moins, maintenant, je suis fière de moi. Et puis, il me semble aussi que c'est en continuant de faire un peu d'exercice que ce qu'il appelle « coubarture » va finir par passer, non ?

Edouard sourit.

\- En un sens, tu n'as pas tort. Effectivement, c'est bien en continuant de mobiliser tes muscles que la douleur va petit à petit s'atténuer. Par contre, tu as mélangé les lettres : on dit des « courbatures », et non pas des « coubartures » ou je ne sais quoi.

La jeune fille tire une petite moue désolée et un rire gras résonne dans l'entrée de la pièce, où Mickaël se tient debout.

\- Vraiment trop mimi Pilou ! Des Coubartures… Pas mal, pas mal… Faudra que je la raconte à mon coloc celle-là…

\- Tu te crois malin, tête de babouin ? Plutôt que de te moquer d'elle, tu ferais mieux de rapidement te remettre au sport, stupide spore. J'ai comme l'impression que ça fait super longtemps que t'es pas venu t'entrainer, crotte de nez !

\- Carrément, mou du gland ! D'ailleurs j'm'y mets, patate écrasée. Tu te charges de la P'tite, … ?

Un silence pesant s'installe furtivement entre les deux pirates.

\- Pas d'insultes en « -ite » ?

\- Disons que je préfère largement laisser s'échapper la victoire, si par ce noble geste je peux éviter que des oreilles d'enfant ne souffrent de ma vulgarité, tronche de navet.

Leurs regards se tournent vers la jeune fille qui n'a pas tout suivi, mais dont les yeux plissés laissent à penser qu'elle cherche à faire les liens manquants.

\- Passe pour cette fois, sac à caca. Mais je ne te laisserai pas la victoire aussi facilement, trou béant !

\- Comme tu veux, tête de nœuds !

Les deux hommes se défient un instant du regard, puis Mickaël s'avance vers le fond de la salle, pendant qu'Edouard se retourne vers la jeune fille, pour lui exposer le programme d'étirement auquel il a pensé avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Elle passe le reste de la matinée à s'étirer consciencieusement, pendant qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Edouard et Mickaël enchaînent les exercices de musculation, alternant entre pompes, tractions, gainage, altères et insultes ridicules. La jeune fille prend grand plaisir à remobiliser ses muscles. Elle sent qu'ils sont encore très tendus, et la légère douleur qui lui traverse les membres chaque fois qu'elle s'étire lui tire un sourire.

C'est étrange, mais sentir ainsi ses muscles brûler en elle lui procure une étonnante sensation de plaisir. Cette légère souffrance martèle en elle une phrase qui résonne assez étrangement à ses oreilles : elle est vivante. Plus qu'une certitude, cette phrase devient une sensation. Et c'est cette sensation qui lui remplit la poitrine de cet étrange sentiment de plaisir. Lorsque Sébastien sonne la cloche en cuisine pour appeler l'équipage à table, elle est presque déçue que ce soit déjà l'heure de s'arrêter.

\- Comment ça, « tu veux pas t'arrêter » ? C'est si fun que ça de t'étirer ?

Face à elle, Edouard a la tête penchée sur le côté. De toute évidence, il ne semble pas bien saisir en quoi faire des étirements puisse être assez fun pour vouloir sauter le repas.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

La jeune fille essaie comme elle peut de décrire ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle ne trouve pas les mots qui vont bien. Alors elle se résigne et se lève, pendant que Mikaël range les dernières altères et qu'Edouard remet le tapis de sol de la petite poupée à sa place. Sans rien dire, elle suit les deux garçons dans les escaliers, qu'elle parvient à descendre sans trop de difficulté. Elle se prend même à sourire en sentant ses muscles se tendre sous l'effort.

Arrivés dans le réfectoire, ils trouvent Samuel et Maximilien déjà installés, visiblement affamés.

\- Ça a été la surveillance ce matin ?

\- Tu parles, répond Samuel. On s'ennuie à mourir par ici… On était tellement désespéré avec Max qu'on a fini par jouer au jeu du « devine à quoi j'pense ».

\- Dur…

Mickaël s'installe à côté de Maximilien, qui triture ses couverts d'impatience, pendant que la jeune fille fait le tour de la table pour aller s'assoir à la droite de Samuel. Une fois à ses côtés, elle frotte affectueusement sa tête contre son épaule, en signe de réconfort. Ça fait sourire le pirate, et ça fait jazzer Sachi, qui vient de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

\- Geeeeenre ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin de tête comme çaaaa !

\- Bouge Sachi, tu gênes…

Le pirate se décale prestement pour laisser passer son capitaine, qui vient s'installer à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Oh bah non Cap'taine, t'es pas cool… C'est la place que j'convoitais !

\- Depuis quand Sachi connaît le verbe « convoiter » ? demande Samuel à Penguin qui vient de prendre place à sa gauche.

\- Il l'a lu c'matin dans le journal.

\- Ah, j'me disais aussi.

Choqué, Sachi se rue à côté de son colocataire.

\- Whooooo Penguin hé ! J't'entends j'te signale, sale traître ! J'le connaissais d'avant ce verbe d'abord !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'utilises exclusivement depuis ce matin ?

Pour toute réponse, Sachi boude. Autour d'eux, les autres membres d'équipage arrivent rapidement et s'installent à table, augmentant drastiquement le volume sonore de la salle. Sur la table, les plats défilent et diminuent au fur et à mesure que les ventres se remplissent. Après la viande et les légumes viennent les fromages, puis le dessert, auquel fait suite l'habituel petit chocolat et les boissons chaudes. Alors qu'Edouard sirote tranquillement son café, il sent dans sa diagonale deux billes d'un gris profond qui le fixent. Il porte alors son attention sur la petite poupée, et se rend compte qu'elle se dandine sur sa chaise.

\- Oui Pilou ? Un problème ? Tu veux que je te passe quelque chose ? Du miel ? Un chocolat ?

\- Elle a déjà eu son chocolat, sermonne Justin non loin de là.

\- Ah.

Comme la jeune fille gesticule toujours en le fixant de ses yeux inquisiteurs, Edouard s'impatiente.

\- Alors quoi ? Que veux-tu ? T'as envie d'faire pipi c'est ça ?

\- Non… C'est que…

Elle se tait un instant, puis demande :

\- Est-ce que on va retourner à la vigie après ?

Elle lui offre un regard suppliant rempli d'étoiles qui fait fondre le pirate sur place.

\- Euhm… Disons que j'avais pas forcément prévu d'y retourner juste après manger… Je ne sais pas si c'est très bon pour la digestion…

Comme la jeune fille ne le quitte pas des yeux, il finit par appeler Mickaël à l'aide.

\- T'en penses quoi Micka, stupide anchois ?

\- J'en penses que j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop bien mangé, et que j'irai bien faire un p'tit somme, compote de pomme !

\- Niveau digestion, c'est vrai que c'est pas super top de retourner faire du sport direct après manger, confie Tristan. Je te conseille plutôt de te reposer un peu et de retourner à la vigie en fin d'après-midi. D'acc ?

La petite faite une moue dubitative, mais approuve finalement du chef.

\- Comme ça, t'as le temps pour venir faire des jeux avec nous au salon ! s'exclame Penguin. Ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué à la belotte, au tarot ou même au poker !

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, puis un fin rictus se dessine sur son visage. Rapidement, le rictus se transforme en véritable sourire d'impatience et d'enthousiasme.

\- On va prendre ça pour un oui ! déclare Penguin. On y va ?

\- Attendez une minute ! coupe Justin. J'voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais c'est au tour de la P'tite de faire la vaisselle ce midi !

\- Cooooool ! déclare cette dernière sans perdre son sourire. Avec qui ?

Le cuistot se retourne vers le tableau des tours de vaisselle et fronce les sourcils à la recherche du partenaire de corvée de la jeune fille.

\- Jambart ! C'est au tour de Jambart.

\- Cooooool ! s'exclame à nouveau la jeune fille.

Samuel fronce les sourcils à son tour.

\- C'est pas possible ça, Justin ! Jambart est en salle de contrôle ! Il est de garde avec Tigrou c't'aprem !

\- Oooooooh…

La déception de la jeune femme est palpable. Justin se tourne une nouvelle fois vers la feuille.

\- Bah pourtant… Ah, non, pardon ! Je regardais pas la bonne colonne, hahaha… Alors, avec Pilou, on a… Arthur !

\- Cooooool ! s'écrie encore la petite poupée.

\- Eh beh, t'as vraiment l'air de bonne humeur toi, aujourd'hui, commente le sniper.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confie-t-elle. D'ailleurs, comme je suis de bonne humeur, ça te dit que après qu'on ait finit la vaisselle on joue ensemble à la belotte ! J'aime bien jouer avec toi !

\- Ce sera avec un immense plaisir, jeune fille !

Il lui renvoie un sourire machiavélique, alors que plus loin sur sa gauche, Penguin commence à blêmir. Edouard se moque de lui.

\- Tu voulais jouer à la belote avec la P'tite, c'est ça ? Eh bah si elle se met avec Arthur, je te souhaite bien du courage !

\- Tu vas te faire déplumer, mec, assure Samuel. Je peux te dire, pour l'avoir vécue, qu'une partie contre la P'tite et Arthur, ben c'est pas cool. Ça fait très mal à la dignité.

En face de lui, Maximilien approuve sombrement. Mais il est déjà trop tard, la jeune fille a décidé qu'il en serait ainsi. Et effectivement, après avoir bien lavé la vaisselle (en mettant de l'eau un peu partout, beaucoup sur elle, et plus encore sur Arthur), la jeune fille fait une partie décapante avec le sniper, mettant KO Sachi et Penguin en seulement vingt minutes. Ecœurés, les deux pirates prennent poliment congé de la jeune fille, qui en profite pour aller aider Edouard, alors que ce dernier est en mauvaise posture au poker.

A la fin de leur partie, la jeune fille prend sa place, et enchaine ainsi les victoires de la manière la plus écœurante qui soit jusqu'à ce que Sébastien ne vienne mettre un terme à la souffrance de ses adversaires en apportant petits gâteaux et boissons fraîches ou chaudes pour le goûter. Les pirates cessent alors leur activité, et pendant que la jeune fille fait tremper ses langues de chat dans son thé, Tristan relate la déculottée que cette dernière a mise à Bepo, Samuel et Maximilien au poker à son capitaine.

\- Incroyable. J'ai jamais vu ça. Le cul bordé d'nouilles, cette gamine !

\- T'inquiète, ça lui passera, le rassure Law. Ce n'est que la chance du débutant.

\- Chance du débutant, certes. Mais réussir à faire croire à ses adversaires qu'elle a dans ses un **_flush royal_** , alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple paire, et remporter ainsi une des plus grosses mises du jeu, c'est pas juste de la chance…

Le capitaine pose son regard métallique sur le pirate, plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- … C'est du bluff, termine Tristan, sentencieux.

Imperceptiblement, Law sourit en face de lui. Alors comme ça, la jeune fille commence à jouer au bluff. Voilà qui promet de trépidantes parties futures…

* * *

 **NdK** J'aime quand la mioche devient forte aux jeux de carte… _Mouhaha…_ Bref, j'm'attarde pas, je suis platement désolée ! Torima, je file te répondre de suite, promis !

Ah, si ! Je vous préviens juste que la semaine prochaine vous n'aurez très certainement pas de chapitre, au vue du week-end ultra chargé qui m'attend… ^^'

 **La bonne soirée !**


	57. III-35- Routine et nouvel exercice

**BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE ! =D**

Alors alors ? Avez-vous pris des résolutions pour 2018 mes chères petites brebis égarées ? Moi j'avoue que j'ai pas trop réfléchi à la question en fait… ^^'

Encore une fois, désolée pour cette longue absence, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, les vacances n'ont absolument pas du tout été synonyme de repos et donc de possibilité d'écriture… :'( Je peux tout de même poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'en ai un autre en réserve, que vous aurez ou bien la semaine prochaine, ou bien la semaine suivante, en fonction de l'avancée de mon écriture… En attendant, je remercie encore **Torima Kenro** et **Umi-chan** pour leurs adorables reviews ! Promis Umi, je t'ai pas oubliée ! Et promis j'irai répondre à toooouuuutes tes reviews ! =D

Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture, en vous rappelant comme toujours que Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jambart ainsi que l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, pour ce qui est de tous les personnages qui gravitent autour d'eux, c'est du made by Ko' Koha pur et dur ! ;D

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Expérience Inachevée.**

 **Partie 3 : Envol et remerciements**

 _ **Chapitre 35 : Routine et nouvel exercice**_

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, aucune lumière n'arrive à percer le volet de son petit hublot, et la pièce est plongée dans un gris profond. Hier soir, ils sont brièvement remontés à la surface pour prendre un peu l'air, mais ont replongé en début de nuit. Ils doivent maintenant être enfoncés bien trop profondément dans les abysses pour que la lumière du jour puisse atteindre sa fenêtre.

Elle se demande un instant l'heure qu'il peut être, et pour tâcher d'approximer une réponse, elle écoute les bruits du sous-marin encore endormi. Elle entend son capitaine bouger dans son lit, dans la pièce d'à côté, tandis que dans les chambres autours, seules des respirations paisibles lui parviennent. Elle s'étonne de ne pas entendre les ronflements de Mickaël, mais se souvient bien vite qu'il était de garde pour la deuxième partie de la nuit avec Arthur. Par contre, elle n'entend pas l'habituelle respiration forte d'Edouard, ni celle de Sébastien, son colocataire. Elle en déduit donc qu'il doit être assez tard pour que le cuisinier soit déjà parti préparer un petit-déjeuner, Edouard ayant très certainement décidé d'aller s'entrainer à la vigie.

La vigie… La jeune fille sourit à son plafond en pensant à cette pièce. Cela fait trois jours maintenant qu'elle y passe ses matinées et ses fins d'après-midi, en compagnie d'Edouard. Pendant qu'il fait ses exercices de musculation, elle s'étire avec plaisir, en profitant au passage pour feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque de cette pièce, qu'elle n'avait jamais approchée auparavant. Parfois, Mickaël vient leur tenir compagnie, et sa présence ponctue le silence confortable habituel d'insultes ridicules lancées à l'égard d'Edouard, qui lui répond toujours sur le même ton. Si elle se souvient bien, le bricoleur perd 11 à 37. Il parvient à gagner uniquement lorsque Sébastien se joint à eux, de temps à autre, pour se muscler lui de même. Il en profite pour lui souffler quelques jolies rimes.

Tout en se tournant dans son lit, la jeune fille songe qu'elle n'a toujours pas terminé le compte-rendu écrit du livre Des hommes et des maladies que Tristan lui avait demandé. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un court chapitre de 10 pages à traiter. Il faudrait qu'elle le rende ce matin, histoire de ne pas laisser ça trainer trop longtemps. Surtout qu'elle a hâte de passer au sujet suivant : le pirate lui a déjà confié qu'il allait lui parler plus en détail du fonctionnement des cinq sens d'un être humain. La jeune fille espère sincèrement qu'ils parleront vite des yeux.

Soudainement, un bruit dans l'autre pièce attire son attention. C'est son capitaine qui vient de poser ses pieds au sol. Elle l'entend ensuite marcher jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il ouvre les volets du hublot, sans pour autant améliorer l'atmosphère lumineuse de la pièce. Il reste un instant immobile – peut-être regarde-t-il par le hublot pour admirer les profondeurs marines – puis allume l'interrupteur. La lumière jaune se répand jusque dans sa chambre, et un fin rayon s'aventure jusque dans le bureau en passant sous la porte. Le gris profond se transforme alors en gris pâle, et la jeune fille se retourne dans son lit pour s'orienter vers le battant de bois toujours clos.

Elle entend Law tirer un généreux jet d'eau – certainement pour se rincer le visage – et sa main se cogne contre son radiateur mural lorsqu'il se saisit de sa serviette. Ça fait un « tong » un peu lugubre qui se propage dans la pièce. Dans la foulée, il heurte le meuble du lavabo – supposément avec son genou – et lâche un juron discret. Lorsqu'il repasse dans sa chambre, la jeune fille se relève dans son lit et s'assoit en tailleur, le regard vrillé sur la porte close qui la sépare du pirate. Elle entend ce dernier enfiler un pantalon – sans doute son jogging matinal – ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Il fait trois pas pour rejoindre la porte, qu'il ouvre sans ménagement, inondant le bureau d'une lumière jaune et quelque peu agressante.

La jeune fille plisse les yeux, cligne 7 fois des paupières et se frotte le visage avant d'adressant un immense sourire à son capitaine, qui la regarde de ses yeux encore légèrement imprégnés de sommeil. Il étouffe un bâillement et salue sa petite protégée.

\- 'Lut Gamine.

\- 'Jour Cat'taine ! C'était pas trop énervant de tourner en rond dans ton lit jusqu'à 1h00 du matin ?

Il lui adresse un regard blasé et allume la lumière du bureau pour pouvoir éteindre celle de la chambre sans les replonger dans le noir.

\- Je me demande si un jour je finirai par m'habituer à ton incroyable capacité auditive…

Alors qu'il s'avance vers la porte du couloir, la jeune fille sort de sa couette et saute dans sa combinaison bleue pour rejoindre son capitaine.

\- Tes jambes m'ont l'air d'aller mieux dis-moi ! constate le pirate en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Après tes étirements matinaux, je pense que tu pourras retourner courir.

Le pirate a prononcé ces mots avec le calme le plus plat du monde. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sait très bien quelle tornade de joie ils ont pu provoquer chez la jeune fille.

\- Vrai ?! s'exclame-t-elle, les yeux inondés d'étoiles.

Le pirate se tourne vers elle, la main tenant déjà la poignée de la porte, s'amuse un instant à contempler ses yeux pétillants d'impatience, et conclue.

\- Vrai.

Il sort dans le couloir, alors que derrière lui, la petite poupée crie un « ouaaaiiiiiis ! » qui doit bien réveiller les derniers pirates encore endormis.

En arrivant dans le réfectoire, la jeune fille obtient enfin la réponse à sa première question de la journée : il est 8h30. Elle s'installe en face de son capitaine et profite du fait que Sébastien lui apporte son bol de céréales pour lui demander si Edouard a déjà pris son petit déjeuner.

\- Bien sûr ! Il s'est réveillé en même temps que moi ce matin, alors il s'est levé. Il est déjà en vigie. Il a dit qu'il ferait juste une petite pause à 10h00 pour prendre un café. Si tu te prépares rapidement, tu devrais avoir le temps de le rejoindre pour tes étirements avant qu'il ne redescende.

La jeune fille fait un rapide calcul dans sa tête pour organiser ses prochaines activités. Elle se dit qu'en prenant son petit-déjeuner en 20 minutes, Ça lui laisse un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour se laver et vêtir ses vêtements de sport, ce qui est largement faisable. Si elle parvient à rejoindre Edouard pour 9h30, elle aura alors largement le temps de faire ses étirements, et pourra aller courir à 10h00, lorsque le pirate redescendra de son perchoir pour prendre son café. Satisfaite par ce programme, la jeune fille sourit et inonde son weetabix de lait bien frais.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroule dans le calme le plus absolu, à peine perturbé par le passage en coup de vent de Benjamin, passé récupérer quelques morceaux de brioche à grignoter en salle de contrôle avec Jambart. De même, la jeune fille ne croise personne aux sanitaire, et parvient ainsi sans problème à respecter son timing. Elle arrive à 9h30 pile en vigie, où Edouard l'accueille avec joie. Il l'aide à s'étirer pendant la demi-heure qui suit son arrivée, et comme prévu, à 10h00, alors que le pirate descend en salle pour prendre son café, la jeune fille rejoint son capitaine au bureau, pour le prévenir qu'elle part à l'assaut des cales.

Il approuve d'un signe de tête, mais la retient un instant. Il sort dans le couloir, la jeune fille sur ses talons, fouille pendant près de 10 minutes dans les différents débarras, et ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'enfin il parvient à mettre la main sur l'objet de sa recherche. C'est un mini-escargophone portatif à accrocher au poignet. L'animal est totalement rentré dans sa coquille, et la jeune fille se demande avec grande curiosité à quoi cet étrange bracelet peut bien servir. Le pirate souffle un peu dessus et le touche du bout des doigts pour tâcher d'estimer son état de fonctionnement. Comme rien ne bouge, il retourne dans son bureau, toujours suivi de la petite poupée, intriguée par l'étrange objet.

Arrivé là-bas, il note le numéro du petit escargophone (inscrit sous le bracelet) sur un bout de papier et prend son escargophone personnel. La jeune fille a déjà souvent observé cet objet. Elle l'a toujours trouvé très étrange et très rigolo, avec ses cernes, son bonnet identique à celui du capitaine, et ses couleurs jaune et noire qui rappellent le Joly Roger de l'équipage. Et pour avoir déjà vu Law s'en servir, elle a bien compris qu'il servait à communiquer. Le pirate compose rapidement le numéro, et après quelques secondes d'attente, un léger « peuleupeuleupeuleupeuleu » relativement aigue et joyeux s'échappe de la coquille du bracelet, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Comme le pirate tend l'objet vers elle, elle l'interroge de ses yeux intrigués.

\- Eh bien décroche !

Elle inspecte avec suspicion l'étrange chose, puis se décide à toucher la coquille du bout du doigt. La légère pression qu'elle y applique suffit pour que cette dernière ne s'ouvre, et la petite poupée découvre alors une tête d'escargot qui la fixe de ses grands yeux malicieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En face d'elle, Law dit quelques mots à son escargophone fixe, et la jeune fille est émerveillée de voir que le petit escargot répète presqu'en direct les mêmes mots. Son expression a d'ailleurs grandement changé, puisqu'il arbore maintenant les cernes de son capitaine, ainsi que sa voix froide et trainante.

Satisfait de la connexion, le capitaine éteint son escargophone, et la jeune fille observe avec déception le petit animal fermer les yeux et se rendormir sur son bracelet.

\- Je te le donne Gamine. J'ai enregistré dessus le numéro de mon escargophone au cas où tu aurais besoin de me joindre, en cas de problème. Je t'appellerai toutes les demi-heures pour te faire penser à prendre des pauses. Ça te va ?

Elle lui sert un immense sourire de satisfaction, et s'empresse de tendre son poignet gauche pour que Law y fixe le petit escargot, sur lequel il referme la coquille. Elle le remercie avec entrain, et se précipite dans le couloir en trottinant, tout en contemplant sur son bras la petite coquille où sommeille le petit escargot. Il est 10h20, et la jeune fille se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Elle retrouve les cales avec le même plaisir habituel, et se met au défi d'essayer de cartographier mentalement tous ces dédales de couloirs, retenant du mieux qu'elle peut les grandes salles, les culs-de-sac et l'emplacement des quelques portes dont les serrures restent closes, faute de clé pour les ouvrir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, comme prévu, son petit escargophone l'interrompt dans son jogging.

Elle s'arrête donc de courir mais continue de marcher le long du couloir qu'elle suivait, tout en soulevant la coquille du petit escargot, qui le fixe alors de ses yeux blasés.

\- _C'est l'heure de la pause. Je te rappelle dans dix minutes pour que tu te remettes à courir. Des questions ?_

\- Euh… Oui !

\- _Je t'écoute._

\- Je fais quoi pendant la pause ?

Silence de réflexion à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Absolument tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne mobilise pas les muscles de tes jambes outre mesure._

\- D'accodac !

\- _C'est tout ?_

\- C'est tout ! Merci Cat'taine !

\- _Bonne pause, à tout de suite._

Et l'escargot se rendort sur son poignet. Elle le contemple un instant, puis referme la coquille et reporte son attention sur le carrefour duquel elle s'approche lentement. Elle a dix minutes de pause devant elle pendant lesquelles elle ne doit pas courir… Que peut-elle faire ?

Elle s'immobilise au milieu du couloir et ferme les yeux, appréciant avec moult plaisir le calme silencieux des cales. Elle se concentre du mieux qu'elle peut pour percevoir les bruits provenant du sous-marin. Elle entend la coque grincer tout autour d'elle, une led grésiller un peu plus loin en avant du couloir, des bruits de pas sourds au-dessus de sa tête… Elle sourit. En faisant un peu attention, elle parvient ainsi à entendre toute une myriade de sons qui viennent ponctuer le silence reposant des cales.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, et de demande vaguement combien de temps de pause il lui reste avant de pouvoir courir à nouveau. Elle refait quelques pas, et sent alors ses muscles se tendre douloureusement. Elle fronce les sourcils, et décide d'utiliser ses dernières minutes pour s'étirer du mieux qu'elle peut. Lorsque son escargophone sonne à nouveau, elle sursaute de surprise, et décroche promptement.

\- _Tu peux repartir. Tu as à nouveau une demi-heure. Pour ton information, il n'est que 11h00. Il te reste encore en tout et pour tout une heure de course. Tâche d'économiser tes forces._

\- D'accodac ! répond la jeune fille.

Le petit gastéropode se rendort sur son poignet, et elle se remet à courir après avoir refermé sa coquille. Elle court ainsi pendant trente autres minutes, fait une deuxième pause de dix minutes, et grimace légèrement en sentant ses muscles commencer à trembler. Après s'être bien étirée, elle entame sa dernière demi-heure de course, et est rappelée par son capitaine à 12h10.

\- _On va manger vers 13h00. Tu peux monter t'étirer en vigie, il me semble que Mickaël y est déjà en compagnie d'Edouard. Je te rappelle que le corps humain continue de produire de la chaleur, et donc de la sueur, pendant encore une demi-heure après la fin d'un effort. Je te conseille donc d'attendre 12h40 pour aller te doucher. Des questions ?_

\- Oui ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je monte en courant ?

\- _Non, remonte en marchant. Ça permettra à tes muscles de commencer à se relâcher. Autre chose ?_

\- Non c'est bon. A tout à l'heure Cat'taine !

Et l'escargot s'endort à nouveau. Avant de remonter, la jeune fille fait quelques flexions et extensions pour évaluer la raideur de ses muscles, qui se trouve être bien moindre qu'après sa première course. Satisfaite, elle rejoint rapidement l'escalier le plus proche, et monte les trois étages d'un coup. En vigie, elle trouve Edouard et Mickaël, en pleine Battle d'insultes nulles. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle tire son petit tapis de sol, et entreprend ses étirements habituels.

Soucieuse de respecter les conseils de son capitaine, elle attend bien 12h35 avant de redescendre au bureau, de façon à prendre sa douche à 12h40 précise. Elle ressort juste à temps pour le déjeuner, pendant lequel elle décrit à son capitaine son ressenti après son deuxième jogging. Après le repas, elle joue un peu avec Justin, Marc et Mickaël au toc dans le salon, puis elle s'enferme dans la bibliothèque, pour enfin finir son rapport commandé par Tristan. Elle le lui rend au goûter, après lequel elle retourne faire quelques étirements en vigie.

Le reste de la soirée n'est que détente au salon, avec Sachi, Penguin, Marc, Samuel et Maximilien. Ce soir, Samuel se propose de leur conter des histoires fabuleuses, et c'est avec une grande excitation que son auditoire prend place en face de lui.

Et les jours suivants, le même schéma se répète. Quelques échauffements en vigie avec Edouard, suivi d'une séance de jogging plus ou moins longue en fonction des jours. Les étirements et la douche précèdent le déjeuner, et l'après-midi, la jeune fille alterne entre jeux au salon commun, lecture personnelle, études avec Jules et Tristan à la bibliothèque, ou simplement, observation de Marc ou Mickaël à l'œuvre dans leurs ateliers respectifs, dessin, fous-rires dans la chambre de Sachi et Penguin, aide en cuisine, bêtises au salon…

De temps en temps, elle change un peu son emploi du temps, pour aller plutôt courir l'après-midi et étudier le matin. D'autre fois, le capitaine lui accorde un jour de repos, et elle ne va pas courir dans les cales. Mais même ces jours-là, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aller faire un tour en vigie, pour passer du temps avec Edouard, lire un livre, ou observer attentivement le pirate faire ses exercices de musculation.

Et un jour, la question fatidique tombe enfin.

Alors que le capitaine lui a ordonné de reposer les muscles de ses jambes (sous-entendant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller courir), elle s'est donc réfugiée dans la vigie, dans l'optique de finir de lire le petit livre scientifique intitulé Nous avons plus que 5 sens que Tristan lui a demandé d'étudier. Elle est au beau milieu du chapitre sur l'équilibrioception – un passage qui pique sa curiosité – et pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Son regard est sans cesse attiré par les mouvements réguliers d'Edouard, affairé à faire des pompes.

A bout de patience, la jeune fille pose son livre, et décide de l'observer. Elle le regarde ainsi faire ses pompes normales. Puis, faire des pompes avec les jambes croisées. Il essaie ensuite de les faire à une seule main. Ça semble plus dur, pourtant il ne fléchit pas et continue sans relâche. Il ne sent pas sur son dos le regard de la jeune fille qui le fixe, le transperce, l'analyse et jamais ne le lâche. Il ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'il s'accorde une pause et qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Tiens ? Tu lis pu Pilou ?

Dans un premier temps, la jeune fille ne répond pas. Un silence s'étire paresseusement, pendant qu'Edouard se désaltère à grande goulée d'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'il a fini d'engloutir sa bouteille, il fronce les yeux en direction de la jeune fille. Il ne s'inquiète pas du silence qui a fait suite à sa question, qui était rhétorique, et qui, de ce fait, n'attendait pas forcément de réponse. Cependant, l'attitude de la petite poupée laisse à penser qu'elle a une question sur le bout de la langue. Elle a les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres sont imperceptiblement pincées sur le côté gauche, et ses yeux semblent accrochés à un point en lévitation quelque part entre son livre et le pirate.

Et effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence complet, la petite poupée plonge son regard argenté dans les yeux du jeune homme.

\- Dis Edar, tu penses que je peux faire comme toi ?

Le pirate sourit. C'était donc ça.

\- Tu veux dire, des petits exercices de musculation ?

Comme la jeune fille approuve du chef, il poursuit.

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas… Le capitaine a simplement ordonné que tu reposes les muscles de tes jambes, c'est ça ?

A nouveau, la petite poupée approuve.

\- Dans ce cas, ça nous laisse encore beaucoup de possibilités ! On peut travailler ton gainage, les muscles de tes bras, de ton dos… Qu'est-ce qui te tenterait ?

A l'entente de cette question, le visage de la jeune fille est traversé d'un immense sourire. Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle va pouvoir apprendre un nouvel exercice !

* * *

 **NdK** … Bon, il est vrai que j'annonce « nouvel exercice » dans le titre, et finalement ben… On n'en voit pas grand-chose de ce nouvel exercice… J'avoue.

…

Je suis désolée, mais en vrai, je galère toujours à couper mes chapitres comme il faut x'D Bref, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus quand même, et que vous avez apprécié… Promis, la prochaine fois, on abordera la muscu sous tous les angles ! Et pour ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce qu'on va retrouver la terre ferme, rassurez-vous, on devrait plus trop tarder à refaire surface ! c'est une question d'un ou deux chapitres… ;D

 **La bonne soirée ! ^^**


End file.
